Trip of a Lifetime
by samekraemer
Summary: What's a girl to do when she determines that there aren't any good men left? She creates them. Full Summary inside. OOC/Canon Couples/Cowboys/Lemons...
1. Chapter 1

_**Trip of a Lifetime**_

_**Full Summary: **_What's a girl to do when she determines that there aren't any good men left? She creates them. Bella Swan was unlucky in love, so she started creating dream men in fiction. She wrote about the kind of man she'd love to meet and fall in love with, and for the amount of time it took to write her romance novels, she felt like she had a love of her own. It wasn't real, but in her opinion, real love wasn't something that was within her grasp, so the fantasy was better than nothing.

One day, suffering from writer's block, she went to the corner café for a change of scenery. When a cowboy tripped over her purse, she was so captivated by his appearance, that she had inspiration for a new character in her latest book. He walked away with only a few words in her direction, and all she had was the visual of his green eyes and wild hair to go on, but for her, it was enough to fuel her imagination.

The stars at night are big and bright…deep in the heart of Texas. Life holds mysteries that one can never fathom, and maybe there's such a thing as fate. Maybe, every once in a while, fate gives a hand to a lonesome cowboy and a romantic at heart…sometimes with a little help from a rabbit.

AH/OOC. Canon couples. Rated NC-17 for a reason like always. Saddle up…we're going for a ride.

_**A/N: I've posted this story on another site, but I love it, and if you never venture to those other sites, maybe you'll like it…hell, at this point I'm not sure who likes what, but here I am asking you to give it a chance.**_

_**If it doesn't hit home, then I'll pull it. **_

_**\\**__\_

_1. Writer's Block _

"_Yardley O'Shea, you're going to be mine. That other guy is just a distraction," Gustavo pronounced confidently. Yardley was thrilled, but everything in her told her that he was all wrong for her. He was too perfect. He was too beautiful. He was too strong. "You'll never have me. You don't have the capacity to love anyone other than yourself, and we both know it," she replied as she pulled away, her body on fire for him. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he already had her, but he was going to have to fight for her. He was going to have to show her that he had it in him to love again. He was going to have to make her forget all about her boss, Michael O'Keefe._

"God, that's such a steaming load of shit," Bella said to herself out loud in her office at home. She was working on her fifth book and was having a lot of problems with it. She'd started writing romance novels as a hobby after having read bookshelves full of them over her lifetime. Somehow, she had been able to sell four, but the fifth one was proving to be a problem.

She had the same hero every time. He was strong. He was handsome. He didn't fall in love easily, but when he did, he loved with his whole heart, and he swept the heroine off her feet. Bella always hoped that the man she'd write into each book existed somewhere, but she'd never found him in real life. For all she knew, he didn't exist anywhere except in the pages of her books and the far recesses of her heart. That idea saddened her more than she wanted to admit.

"Fuck. I'm tired of this," Bella shouted as she slammed down the lid on her laptop having made certain to save the latest pages she'd written. It might not be Pulitzer material, but it paid the bills, and Izzy Wayne was making a pretty good living off of it. Izzy Wayne was her penname because if anyone she knew ever read the books she wrote, they'd never let her live it down.

Bella Swan was an associate professor of literature at a small community college in Texas. She taught the classics by day, and wrote the smut by night. Her meager salary as an associate professor led to a meager existence which caused her to think about what to do to earn extra money. Her love of cheesy romance novels led her to attempt to write one of her own. She submitted it to an on-line publishing house, and it was actually published much to her surprise. One book led to another, which led to another, which led to another. She may not have romance in her life, but she had it in her daydreams, and it got her through many lonely nights.

She dated, on occasion, but she was always left wondering if, in her head, she'd built up a romantic leading man that no flesh-and-blood man could ever live up to. The men who Bella dated didn't open doors for her. They didn't show up at her door with flowers or drive fancy cars taking her to four-star restaurants and sweep her off her feet. They took her to pizza joints or dive bars, and their cars were usually rag-tag pick-up trucks with more than one rust spot somewhere on the body. It was a letdown every time, but she continued to go out in pursuit of that ever elusive hero.

Out of frustration, she grabbed her jacket and her laptop and walked out into the cool April afternoon walking down the block from her tiny apartment to her favorite coffee shop. She ordered herself a cappuccino and settled into a couch in the corner to try to adopt a change of attitude with her fifth novel. She hoped that maybe a change of scenery from her small apartment would bring with it a raft of fresh ideas.

As she sat on the overstuffed couch at the coffee shop and contemplated the next step in the romance of Yardley O'Shea, Gustavo Alvarez, and Michael O'Keefe, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation at a nearby table.

"You do this every damn time. You build up a romance in your head, and you make it too hard for the object of your affections to live up to it. You scare them away. Edward, I'm trying to help you here. I can't bear to see you in pain again over another woman," the young brown-haired woman facing Bella told the bronze-haired man sitting across from her with his back to Bella.

"Rabbit, it wasn't anyone's damn fault. Rosalie's a sweet young woman, and she fell in love with Emmett. It just happened. I'm not wastin' away at home lickin' my wounds, I promise ya. And, since when in the hell do you have any business givin' out advice to the lovelorn like Dear Abby? Must I remind you of that stupid asshole you dated two years ago? What was his name? Jackoff… Jackleg… Jerkoff," he replied in a distinctive Texas drawl that made Bella's heart lurch and brought a small smile to her face. The hint of sorrow in his voice tugged at Bella's own heart.

"His name was Jackson, and he was a really great guy. We just wanted different things. I realize that these things happen, but you cannot tell me that you don't rush headlong into relationships and give yourself completely to every one of them before you actually get to know the girl. You need to be more guarded about matters of the heart. You're a fierce businessman who has made fortunes ten times over, but when it comes to women, you're like a love-sick teenager. Remember what happened with Heidi," the young woman remarked.

Bella felt for the man because, she too, had tossed her heart in the ring too early and too often, only to have it handed back to her scarred and bruised. It was her plight, she supposed, to go through life living without that one true love. That was why she wrote him in love stories. She wrote the man she hoped would someday come along, knowing he likely wouldn't.

Her editor, Jasper Whitlock, was a nice enough man over the phone when they'd spoken. They'd never met in person, but he was constructive in his critique without being critical of her story lines. He seemed to know what would sell, and he'd always been supportive, never delving into her personal life, only addressing issues with regard to the story and perhaps a bump or two along the way where Bella hadn't been paying enough attention and had botched a plot point. Based on those phone conversations, Bella wondered if he was the romantic-hero type. Unfortunately, she'd likely never meet him in person to find out for herself.

"Heidi was a mistake, and we both know it, but I'm not rehashin' that shit with you here in a coffee shop. Maybe I'm a little naïve when it comes to love, but I see what Momma and Daddy have, and I'm gonna continue to hold out hope for the same thing. Shoot me. Somewhere out there, Alice, is a woman who wants the same things I do. Now, if you're done bitchin' at me, I need to get back to the ranch. I've got a conference call at 3:00 that I need to get ready for and I've got a long drive. You sure you don't want me to come along and meet this guy? He could be a serial killer or a rapist, you know," the man suggested. Bella still hadn't seen his face, but the voice was enough to grab her attention.

"Now, don't be silly. I ran a background check on him and everything, and he's legitimate. Let's get together next week for dinner. Momma called and wants us over for the weekend when they get back," the young woman announced. He shook his head in agreement, and they rose from their chairs to leave. Bella immediately lowered her head and went back to her story willing herself not to stare at the man as he walked passed.

"_Yardley, I've traveled the world looking for a woman like you. You're all I want. I was a fool to leave you, and I'll never make that same mistake again. O'Keefe only sees you as someone to warm his bed and bow to his every whim. He'll never love you. You're someone I could fall in love with," Gustavo told her capturing her face in his hands. Yardley tried to look anywhere except into his soft brown eyes because she knew that she would succumb to him if she did."_

"Fuck," Bella heard next to her. She'd plopped her bag down at the end of the couch and someone had tripped over it. She looked up from her laptop and saw the bronze-haired man on the floor at her feet.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have….crap. Are you okay?" she asked as he rose from the floor. She felt herself redden as the man looked at her, but she found it hard to come up with a quip to cover her embarrassment. He was quite handsome, and he looked quite pissed off.

He rose from the floor and dusted off his jeans. "Miss, maybe you wanna put this thing on the couch next to ya. I could have broken my damn neck with it just sittin' here in the middle of the floor," the man suggested harshly. Bella felt guilty, but she couldn't help but ogle him as he handed her the bag. He had deep green eyes and a crop of hair that couldn't be styled in the fashion he wore. It had to be natural. It was unruly and sexy as hell.

"I'm so sorry. I just…I wasn't….I'm sorry," she stammered. She wished that she, herself, could come up with some of the witty repartee that her heroines usually did. She couldn't.

"Well, be careful next time," the man snapped as he walked away. She watched every step he took and noticed how the blue jeans, t-shirt and cowboy boots fit him well and highlighted a very attractive frame. She was sure her mouth was hanging open.

"Ignore him. He's just in a bad mood like usual. Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. Have you ever modeled?" the brown-haired woman asked as she sat down on a chair across from Bella startling her as the door closed behind the handsome man. Bella removed her glasses and laughed. The thought of modeling was a foreign concept for sure, and she was certain that the woman either had faulty vision or was teasing her because of the accident that had just occurred.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Modeled? No. I'm a teacher at the community college. I seriously doubt that anyone would ask me to model so much as a band-aide," Bella replied as she tightened her ponytail. Modeling was the furthest thing from Bella Swan's mind.

"Well, if you ever want to make any extra cash, here's my card. You're stunning. Big brown eyes and mahogany hair. With a little of the right touches, you could be a dream in print. Have a nice day, Bella Swan," the woman called after she flicked her card at Bella. Bella looked at it and saw that she was a clothing designer with her own design studio. There was a name, phone number, and a website. She laughed to herself and tossed it into her purse without a second thought.

She turned back to her story. She'd left Yardley and Gustavo on the verge of a heated kiss. How to proceed without sounding trite was beyond Bella, especially since she was thinking about the man who'd just walked out of the coffee shop after having tripped over her bag. If she closed her eyes, she could see him as a hero in one of her books. That's when inspiration struck her.

"_Gus, all of this was easy before you left, but since you've been gone, there's another man who has caught my attention, and it's not Michael O'Keefe. You're right about him, of course. I've met someone new and his name is…"_ Bella tried to remember the man's name because he was the perfect spoiler for her story. She thought back to the conversation she'd overheard at the next table and tried to remember. "Edmond…Edwin…Edward. That was it, it was Edward," she remembered.

"_His name is Edward Carson. He works with our agency, and he's here. He doesn't take off. He told me he's been looking for someone like me. That's what you're up against. I won't be taken in again by your smooth talking. You're going to have to actually give more of yourself if you want to win my heart," Yardley replied as she threw the flowers back at him and slammed her door in his face. It was what he deserved. It was the only thing Yardley could do under the circumstances"._

Bella scrolled up through the story and read what she'd written and realized she had a problem. Yardley had succumbed to Gustavo in a previous paragraph but now with the revelation of another man in the mix, Bella had to rectify it.

"Well, I did say he'd have to fight for her. Let's see how it plays out," Bella told herself as she sipped her drink. An hour later, she had Yardley settling into a bubble bath ignoring her ringing phone. She decided that she'd leave the characters where they were and go back home because she had to go to dinner at her father's house out in the country that night, and she didn't want to be late. She thought about how sad it was that her Friday night ritual was pizza with her dad and then a late movie on Pay-Per-View when she got back home. That was, unless he had an emergency. She'd spent more Friday nights sitting alone eating pizza at her dad's place than she cared to think about because he'd had one thing come up or another.

"Dad?" she called as she let herself into her father's modest home. He was someone Bella could never figure out. She knew he dated someone when he had the time, but he never had anyone over on their Friday nights and never mentioned anyone's name. She secretly hoped that he wasn't as lonely as she was because that was too much to think about. She wondered if her father was a romantic man when he was dating a woman, but the thought was far too disturbing to her, so she pushed it out of her head.

She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table. **"Bells, I'll be late. Gotta pregnancy test a herd of cows at the Johnsons' place. Order the pizza. It's your turn to pick. Dad."** Bella let out a sigh of frustration and called the local pizza joint. She ordered the same thing she ordered every time they had dinner, and she went to the refrigerator to find the same six pack of beer inside. She pulled one out and went into the living room, turning on the television to find it on a sports channel. She quickly dialed it to the local news and took a long sip of the beer in her hand.

She thought about the handsome man at the coffee shop earlier in the day and wondered what he did on Friday nights. He appeared to be a confident, successful man, but based on the conversation that she overheard between him and the woman who Bella deduced was his sister, he was a sucker for love just like Bella. She remembered that the woman, Alice, had told him he went headlong into love and got his heart broken a lot, and she could relate to him completely.

The fact that he was a very handsome man made Bella wonder what women found unattractive about him because in her eyes, he was perfect. His hair was just the right amount of disheveled. His eyes were just the right amount of green. His body was just the right amount of perfect. How a woman could find a flaw in him was more than Bella could understand. The way he filled out the blue jeans and the easy glide he had in the cowboy boots told Bella that he had a lot going for him. She sighed at the memory and turned back to the news seeing that rain was coming their way.

When Edward Cullen pulled up in front of the barn that April day, he wasn't happy to see his best friend and ranch foreman hanging on the fence waiting for him. He'd made peace with the fact that Emmett got the girl. Rosalie was a beautiful woman, but she really wasn't Edward's type to begin with. She was funny and had a strong personality, but she wasn't what he was looking for in the first place. He was actually relieved when he'd caught her and Emmett making out in the barn at a family barbeque because confrontation with a woman wasn't a strong suit of his. Truth be told, Emmett had helped him climb off the hook with regard to Rosalie Hale.

He crawled out of the pickup and walked toward the barn waiting for yet another attempt from Emmett to apologize. "Em, just save it. I told ya on more than one occasion that the girl wasn't right for me. I'm glad you two hit it off. Now, did ya get those mares up like I asked?" he began hopefully heading Emmett off before he began yet another speech about how sorry he was about the way everything had gone down.

Edward no longer thought about the blonde who'd fallen for his best friend. He'd been thinking about the brunette with the glasses at the coffee shop in town the whole way home. He was so embarrassed at falling over her bag because he was looking at _her_ instead of where he was going, that he hadn't had the chance to ask her name or anything else. He chalked it up to another missed opportunity and left, but he could see her big brown eyes in front of him and wondered what secrets they held. She appeared to be flustered when he tripped over her bag, and the fact that her face flushed bright pink when he spoke to her only solidified her image in his mind.

"I got 'em up, and they're in the barn. I think Maisy is gonna foal over the next few days. You might wanna get Doc Swan out here to check her. She's actin' pissy," Emmett called. He felt guilty about Rosalie, but they'd hit it off, and it wasn't something either felt they had control over.

"I'll call him when there's a reason to call. Now, did that new stud get delivered?" Edward asked as he pulled work gloves on to begin cleaning stalls. It wasn't a glamorous job cleaning up the barn, but the ranch was his and he took its care and upkeep very seriously. His business ventures were one thing. Caring for his horses and cattle was another.

"He did. He's a big som-bitch. He was pretty gentle when I put him in the stall. You've got three mares in. Do you want me to put 'em in the breeding pen, or are you gonna do it yourself?" Emmett asked as he pulled on his gloves and followed Edward into the barn to help clean stalls.

"I wanna wait to use him until I get the vet out here to check him. I trust the guy left the papers," Edward asked as he pulled out a pitch fork and tossed it into the wheelbarrow to begin. Emmett grabbed another wheelbarrow and began shoveling sawdust into it to go behind Edward and prepare bedding for the horses that were in the barn. Edward had given the remaining hands the day off since it was Good Friday.

"He did. What's botherin' ya? I can tell it's somethin'," Emmett called as he turned on the radio in the barn. The two men had been best friends since senior year of high school, and even though Edward had gone to college and then law school, they had remained close. The fact that Edward returned to Texas after law school and bought a ranch then hired Emmett to run it while Edward pursued other business interests didn't bother either man. The only thing that had come close to causing a rift in their friendship was one Rosalie Hale. Edward had dated her, and Emmett fell in love with her at first sight. They were working their way through the awkwardness, but it wasn't easy because a woman had never come between them in their eleven years of friendship.

"I tripped over this woman today. Well, it was her bag. I was having coffee with Alice, and this woman left a black bag in the middle of the floor, and I got the toe of my boot caught in the handle and fell. Anyway, I was so damn embarrassed about it that I sort of bitched at her. She was real pretty, and I didn't even really talk to her. You ever do that?" Edward asked as he moved from one stall to the next.

"You didn't ask her name? What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett asked as he unloaded sawdust behind Edward. He was glad to hear that Edward was interested in other women. It likely meant that they were through with the Rosalie incident.

"Son, I just told ya that I tripped over her bag and was sprawl-ass on the floor of a coffee shop in Dallas. You think I'm really gonna ask her for her number?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Why the hell not? It was a great icebreaker. You know…Since I already fell for ya, what's your name, beautiful?" Emmett tossed out.

It was something Emmett could do, but not something Edward was good at. Once Emmett said it, Edward saw the missed opportunity and cursed himself for letting it get by. He'd likely never see the beauty again, but it was something to think about for the future.

"Yeah, well, it's easy for you. I served Rosalie up to ya at a family barbeque. Now, I gotta go take a conference call on a merger I'm tryin' to negotiate. You got this?" Edward asked. He still had time to take the call, but he wasn't ready to talk about his inadequacies with the fairer sex that morning.

"That's what you pay me for, Boss," Emmett called as he walked into a clean stall and began shoveling sawdust. It was the way the men worked, and it worked for them.

"Okay, boys, sounds like we have a deal. Shove it to the lawyers and let 'em chew on it. I'll talk to y'all next week," Edward called over the phone as he hung up. The conference call had gone well, and he had just acquired a fertilizer manufacturing plant outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. He'd been interested in expanding the agriculture branch of Cullen Industries, and the fertilizer plant was a way to go.

After he hung up the phone, he thought about the brunette and wished to hell that he'd had more sense about him to ask her name or her number or sit down with her and buy her a cup of coffee. He wanted a marriage like his father and mother had, but at the rate he was going of late, he wasn't going to find the right girl anytime in the future. The women who were interested in him were usually after his money or his notoriety. He knew that his dream girl wouldn't care about anything like that.

Just then, his office phone rang. "Cullen," he answered. He had a big office in Dallas in a high rise building that he visited about once a month. He preferred to do business from his ranch in Tyler. His secretary, Angela, would route calls to his home phone and take care of things in the office. He paid her well, and she earned every penny.

"It's me. You messed up with that girl today," his sister sang through the line. He wanted to play dumb with her, but if Alice was calling to point it out, he was hopeful she'd done something to salvage his screw up.

"Now, Mary Alice, I don't rightly know what you're talkin' 'bout," he drawled through the phone to aggravate his little sister. She had taken diction lessons to rid herself of her Texas accent saying that it made her weak in the eyes of New York fashion buyers, but when she got a few drinks in her, the accent came back strong. Edward loved to tease her about it.

"Don't play hick on me. That brunette with the purse that you tripped over? I talked to her. What's wrong with you? She's the kind of girl you _should_ be goin' after, Tex," Alice chastised. She knew that her brother was looking for his "Miss Right," and if he was too blind to see it, as recent history had confirmed, she'd step in and give the fates a hand.

Edward chuckled at her nickname. She'd called him Tex most of her life. "Alice, I tripped and fell. How the hell do ya turn that into a meet and greet?" he asked.

"Well, no worries. I gave her my card and told her to call me. I have a feeling she will. If she doesn't, I'll go back to the coffee shop every Friday until I run into her again. I have a feeling about you two," Alice told him. Alice and her "feelings" were well known in the family. They were rarely wrong.

"You do that little thing. I gotta go. I need to call Doc Swan to come out and check a new stud I just bought," Edward informed trying to get her off the line.

"Did you say Doc Swan? Who's he?" Alice asked.

"He's the large animal vet I found. He's been out a couple of times, and he's really good. Now, say good-bye, Alice. I'll see ya later," Edward called as he hung up.

It was too much of a coincidence in Alice Brandon Cullen's mind that the woman she'd met at the coffee shop was named Bella Swan and the vet who her brother used was also named Swan. She smiled to herself seeing that maybe there was a bigger hand helping her out. Her brother needed all the help he could get.

"This is Dr. Swan. I'm probably out on a call right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. If this is an emergency, page me at 903-555-6247 with a call back number," Edward heard through the phone line. It was 7:00 PM on a Friday night, and he had nothing better to do than to call the vet to come out and check a new horse.

"You're fucking pathetic," he said to no one but himself. His housekeeper was off in Juarez visiting her sister for Easter, and his parents were in Paris. He and Alice had made tentative plans to get together over the weekend, but Alice broke the date when a guy she'd met on-line had decided to come to Dallas to meet her over the weekend.

"Doc Swan, its Edward Cullen. I got a new stud horse that I'd like you to come out and give a once over before I breed him to any of my mares. Can you call me so we can set up a time? I know its Easter weekend, so early next week is fine. Thanks," Edward called into the voicemail system hanging up.

He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a casserole that Maria had left for him and put it in the microwave to warm. "Well, this is a great way to spend a Friday night. Fuck," he moaned to himself as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the beep.

He settled in at the kitchen table and reviewed quarterly reports from the various divisions of Cullen Industries as he ate his dinner. At 9:00 PM, he settled on his bed and turned on the TV, falling asleep to the background noise as he did most nights. That night, instead of the dreamless sleep he was used to, he tossed and turned with the image of a beautiful brunette with big brown eyes laughing with him at his kitchen table. He woke with a start, and turned off the TV not getting much more sleep that night.

Saturday morning, Bella woke at 9:00 AM and looked around her small apartment. She lived in Dallas, about an hour and a half from her father's home in Tyler. They'd moved to Texas when Bella was thirteen. Her mother and father had divorced when she was young, and Bella and her father lived with his parents in a small town in Washington State while Bella's father attended veterinary school. After his parents passed away, her father decided they needed a change of scenery, so they sold the farm and moved to Amarillo, Texas. When Bella went to college, her father decided to move to Tyler and set up his practice there.

Her dad had lived in Tyler for seven years and had made a name for himself as a top-notch large animal vet. He was sought after and worked a lot, which was why Bella wasn't surprised that she didn't see him the night before. She left his house at 9:00 PM after he called to tell her that he wouldn't be home anytime soon and that he was sorry. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before.

That Saturday morning, she got up, made coffee, and pulled up her latest manuscript to see where she'd left her characters the afternoon before.

"_His name is Edward Carson. He works with our agency, and he's here. He doesn't take off. He told me he's been looking for someone like me. That's what you're up against. I won't be taken in again by your smooth talking. You're going to have to actually give more of yourself if you want to win my heart," Yardley replied as she threw the flowers back at him and slammed her door in his face. It was what he deserved. It was the only thing Yardley could do under the circumstances."_

"Well, Yardley O'Shea, I think we're going to have a change of plot. I think one Edward Carson is going to get the girl this time. Now, what should Edward Carson look like? Oh, that's easy," she commented to herself out loud. She pulled up her character outline and added Edward Carson, and then she went on to describe him.

"Bronze hair, green eyes, muscular build, full lips, tall, uh, how about he's a cowboy and a jingle writer. That make's sense. He writes jingles in his spare time, and O'Keefe Advertising buys them for some of their ad campaigns. If Yardley had to go to his ranch to pick up his latest composition for her boss's big beer campaign, she could actually find out he's a cowboy. Hmm. That sounds delicious. Edward Carson on the back of a huge…uh…type of horse. Shit, I know nothing about horses," Bella realized as she thought about the back story for Edward Carson. All the while, she was picturing the man from the coffee shop in her head. The visual made it much easier to describe the latest character in her book.

Just as she was about to begin researching horses, her cell rang. She looked at the screen and saw it was Jasper Whitlock, her editor. "Hello?" she asked. She was nowhere near her deadline, so she wasn't sure why Jasper was calling her.

"Bella, hey. It's me, Jasper. Look, I happen to be in Dallas this weekend, and I wondered if maybe we could meet. I'm here visiting a friend for Easter and thought it would be a good idea to meet face to face. I think it would make us working together a whole lot easier. Are you free for lunch today?" he asked. Bella was immediately nervous. She'd dreamed of meeting him, but knowing that she'd never have a chance to go to New York, she put it out of her mind. It never occurred to her that he'd come to her.

"Oh, uh yeah. That sounds great. Where?" she asked as she closed her laptop and rose from the couch. They made plans to meet at a nearby restaurant at 1:00 PM, and hung up.

"What the fuck am I going to wear?" she complained to herself. She made her way back to her bedroom and looked through her closet finally settling on a black skirt, tan blouse, and black knee-high leather boots with a small heel. She quickly showered and dressed, opting to put her hair up in a loose bun instead of trying to curl it. She arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early and gave her name to the hostess.

"Uh, I'm Bella Swan. I'm looking for Jasper Whitlock," she told the young woman. The girl looked at the seating chart and smiled leading Bella to a table in the back. Bella saw a very handsome blonde haired man in jeans and a t-shirt with an easy smile. He rose from his seat and extended his hand as she walked up to the table.

"Well, now isn't this lucky. I've met two beautiful women in as many days. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face, Bella. Please, have a seat," Jasper offered as he pulled a chair for her. It was as Bella suspected. He was very much a gentleman, and he would have been a good model for a romantic hero if it weren't for the fact that he was her editor and would likely recognize himself in the story. The thought made her blush.

"So, what brings you to Dallas?" Bella asked as she secured her purse under the table making certain that it wasn't hanging out in any way to trip any passersby. She didn't want a repeat of the coffee shop from the day before.

"I'm here meeting a woman who I got acquainted with on the internet. I was researching the area because I'm going to transfer down here when Eden opens the new branch office. I was on a tourism site and asked if anyone had any suggestions for housing in the West End which is near where the office is going to be. This young woman responded and then gave me a lot of information about other nearby neighborhoods and places to eat and shop. She and I started corresponding on a regular basis, and I finally decided it was time to meet her, so here I am," Jasper told her.

Bella marveled at how lucky some woman was and then decided to get to know him better because he seemed like someone she could be friends with easily, and she didn't have any friends who she could count on. She had acquaintances at school, but they weren't the type of people she could call at the last minute to get a pizza or maybe give her a ride to DFW. Jasper Whitlock seemed like he could be that kind of friend.

"Well, she's a lucky girl. So, when is the office opening down here?" she asked. She'd received a letter from the publishing company announcing that a branch was being opened in the southwest. Bella didn't read the letter close enough to remember if it mentioned Dallas specifically, so she was pleased that it was.

"Uh, I'll be moving down in early June, with the offices opening right after the Fourth of July. We've contracted space in Cullen Towers. So, tell me about yourself," Jasper prompted. The two sat for the next two hours and chatted as if they were old friends, asking each other about their lives and answering in kind. The time passed quickly.

At 3:00 PM, Jasper looked up and saw the woman who had caught his interest four months earlier as he began his research on the Dallas area. She was breezing into the restaurant with a friendly smile on her face that mirrored the one on Jasper's. Bella looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar smile approaching them.

"Oh, my goodness. This is serendipity, now isn't it? I had no idea you were the woman who Jazz was meeting. So, you're a writer?" Alice Brandon asked as she kissed Jasper's cheek feeling pleased with the unexpected turn of events. She'd felt a pang of jealousy when Jasper asked if she minded if he had lunch with one of his female writer's that he hadn't met face to face. He assured her it was a business relationship and that he was only interested in Alice. She'd dropped him at the restaurant and had agreed to pick him up at 3:00, but she couldn't resist the temptation to go inside and get a look at the writer for herself.

"Oh, hi, uh, Alice," Bella stammered. She was shocked. Once she saw the two of them gazing into each other's eyes, she knew that they were truly a good match. Maybe she could use some of the connection she saw on their faces as inspiration for the connection between Yardley O'Shea and Edward Carson. Then she remembered that Jasper would be reading the book, and that Edward was Alice's brother, and she wondered about the decision to write a similar character into the story.

"So you two know each other?" Jasper asked as he pulled a chair out for Alice to sit for a moment. He was happy that the women knew each other, but he was very anxious to get Alice alone again. There was chemistry between the two of them that Jasper had never experienced in his life, and he wanted to explore it more before his all-too-short visit came to an end the next afternoon.

"Bella's purse tripped my clumsy brother yesterday at a coffee shop. I gave her my card because I'd love to get her to do some modeling for me for my winter collection. I have the feeling you had no intention of calling me as I asked, but now I know how to track you down to pressure you into it. Most fortuitous for all concerned," Alice surmised as she took a sip of Jasper's water.

"Uh, I still don't think me and modeling are two words to be said in the same sentence. Now, I better go. I've got research to do for my next book, and I've got papers to grade before Monday," Bella announced feeling her face blush at Alice's comment.

"Why don't we move to the bar for a little bit and you can tell me what your story is about. Maybe I can help you with your research," Alice volunteered. Bella looked her up and down and decided that the topic was likely one which Alice would be as unfamiliar as she.

"I need to research horses and ranches. Are you familiar with either?" Bella asked as she picked up her purse from the floor preparing to flee and leave the couple to themselves.

"Of course I am. My brother's a rancher," Alice announced surprising Bella and Jasper. The three moved to the bar and had a beer, and Alice told Bella what she knew about breeds of horses and the difference between a filly, a mare, a stallion, and a gelding. Bella found the subject fascinating.

"I should give you Edward's number, and you can call him and talk to him about this stuff. He'd be more than happy to answer any of your questions," Alice volunteered. She thought it was one of the best ideas she'd ever had, but she could see the hesitation on Bella's face. She decided not to mention too much about her brother other than the fact that he was a horseman and he was single.

When the trio parted on the street, Bella had given Alice her phone number, and the two had made plans to get together for dinner the next week. Alice had a triumphant smile on her face as she and Jasper climbed into her car and drove back to her condo for time alone.

When Alice let Jasper into her condo, she quickly excused herself to freshen up and as soon as the bathroom door was closed, she phoned her brother. "Edward, pick up," she called knowing he was home and likely avoiding her phone call.

She waited a moment and then decided to torment him. "Okay, be stubborn. I have information on a topic that I know you have an interest. You will definitely want to call me back. Oh, but don't do it tonight. I won't be answering," she informed and hung up. If her brother wanted to screen her calls, she could play the same game.

\\\

_**E/N: I await your decision…xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I know that many of you read it on the other sites, and I appreciate that some of you want to read it again. I'll continue to post…probably every day, unless you'd like it to go slower than that.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement from me, I swear.**_

_**\\\**_

2. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch…

"Well, Edward, he's as fit as a fiddle," Charlie Swan, DVM, reported as he labeled the blood he'd drawn from the stallion to have additional tests run to ensure that the horse was as healthy as the paperwork from the veterinary in Houston had certified. Edward had gone to Houston himself to look at the stallion, and he was pleased to have purchased him anticipating the quality of foals the horse would sire over time.

"Good to know. How long before the blood work comes back? I've got three mares in for another day or so, and I'd really like to get 'em bred if I could," Edward remarked as he led the stallion back to his stall. For what he'd paid for the horse, Edward felt that the horse had better be top quality.

"Not till Tuesday, but go ahead and breed your mares. If need be, we can terminate the pregnancies," Charlie suggested. He hated to think he'd have to terminate the pregnancies if there was something wrong with the stallion, but he understood the man's desire for strong stock. The stallion was as fine a quarter horse as Charlie had seen in a while. The review of his papers showed the impressive blood lines that the horse had and suggested to Charlie that Edward Cullen had likely paid a few hundred thousand dollars for the horse. He was honored to be the vet who took care of the horses and cattle on the Cullen ranch. He knew nothing about Edward more than that the man knew horse flesh as well as men twice his age, and he seemed to have a good head for business.

"Great. You wanna come in for a beer or somethin'?" Edward asked hospitably. He liked the doctor, finding his easy going manner far superior to the vet Edward had first used when he moved to Tyler three years earlier.

Charlie looked at his watch to see it was nearly 4:30 PM, and since he wasn't due to be anywhere until 6:00, he had time. "Sure. Why not?" Charlie called as he followed Edward into the large ranch house. Charlie had been inside a few times and was always impressed by the grandeur of the place, especially considering that Edward was a bachelor like himself. Charlie's little farm house was nothing special, and he had no desire to update or remodel it in any way.

Edward went to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of beer, offering one to Doc Swan. "Thanks," the doctor replied as he took the bottle. They touched bottle necks, and each man took a drink.

"So, you live here in this big house all by yourself?" the doctor asked Edward. It seemed like a waste to him, and for a minute, Charlie contemplated that maybe the man was gay which was why there was no woman at his stove fixing dinner.

"I have a live-in housekeeper and cook, and Emmett and the boys live in the bunk house, but it's just me here. It's not for a lack of tryin' to find the right girl, trust me. I'm just unlucky in love, I guess," Edward answered with a shrug.

Charlie thought about what he'd said and laughed. "Son, I can assure you that there's a girl out there for you. I met one, and I'm a lot older than you, so I'm sure you'll meet someone. My daughter says the same thing every time I try to talk to her about some of the yahoos she dates. She lives in Dallas and teaches at a community college near where she lives," Charlie volunteered. For a few seconds, he contemplated introducing his daughter to the young man, but quickly tossed it aside determining that the two likely wouldn't have much in common because his daughter was a bookworm and never showed any interest in the type of life that Charlie imagined Edward led. He also doubted his daughter would appreciate his interference in her love life, as she'd told him many times before when he'd bring up her lack of male companionship.

"How old is your daughter?" Edward asked. He liked the vet very much, and if the man had raised a daughter, Edward imagined he'd likely get along with her as well.

"She's twenty-five. She graduated high school early and went right off to college. She has a master's in literature, which isn't a surprise because she always had her face in a book as a young girl. She teaches now, and I honestly don't know how she makes it because I doubt she makes much money, but every time I try to give her money, she gets pissed off. I guess she pinches a penny better than I do," Charlie volunteered thinking about Bella's tiny apartment in Dallas. He knew she didn't go out much, and he worried about her being lonely.

In Edward's opinion, the age was perfect, so he decided to continue to press the doctor for information about his daughter. "Does she get down here much? I go to Dallas once a month to check in at my office. Maybe she and I should meet," Edward suggested and then felt awkward about how forward he'd been.

"Well, maybe, but I'm not sure what you two would have in common. I'll talk to her about it. What are you doin' next Friday? She comes over on Friday nights to visit and have dinner with me," Charlie suggested thinking maybe it wouldn't hurt for the two to meet. Charlie knew a little about Edward's financial situation having witnessed the way things operated at the ranch, and he assumed the man was well-education, so perhaps the fact that they both had gone to college would be enough to ignite a spark between them.

"Dang, I'm out of town next weekend. My parents are comin' back from France, and my sister and I are goin' to spend the weekend with 'em in Houston," Edward responded wondering if maybe he should change his plans and take advantage of the invitation.

"Well, then another time. Listen, I better get goin'. Sue's kids like to eat at 6:30, and she insists that I show up smellin' like somethin' other than horse manure. I'll call ya Tuesday," Charlie called as he finished his beer and headed for the back door through which he'd entered.

"Lookin' forward to it. Send me a bill, Doc," Edward called as the man left. Edward slipped his boots back on and went back to the barn to feed and water the horses for the night. As he tossed the two bottles into the recycle bin, he noticed that his answering machine was blinking. He hit the button and listened.

"_Edward pick up. Okay, be stubborn. I have information on a topic that I know you have an interest. You will definitely want to call me back. Oh, but don't do it tonight. I won't be answering,_" he heard Alice's voice on the machine. Her instructions not to call back were disturbing because he knew what it likely meant. His interest was piqued by her message, but he was powerless to satisfy his curiosity.

"Fucking figures," he called as he walked out the back door toward the barn. Another Saturday night in bachelor land wasn't exactly welcome.

##

Bella poured herself a glass of wine and settled in with her computer to contemplate what she was going to do about the character of Edward Carson. She contemplated changing his name but then decided against it. The character of Gustavo Alvarez was modeled after the auto-shop teacher at the college. She'd run into him in the teacher's lounge one day, and she immediately developed a crush on him, but he didn't seem to notice her. He was, however, good fodder for the character description of one of the love interests in her story.

"_As Yardley pulled up in the long driveway of the address Edward Carson had given her, she was surprised. She'd only ever met him at the office, so the fact that he lived on a ranch was a surprise to her. She got out of the car and caught sight of the handsome man on the back of the most beautiful sorrel quarter horse she'd ever seen._

_As she approached the fence, she saw him smile and gallop toward her. 'You're here. Did you have any problem findin' it?' Edward asked as he climbed down from the back of the horse. Yardley was dumbstruck by the sight of him with a straw hat in his left hand that he'd pulled off his head before it fell._

'_Not at all. I didn't realize you had a ranch. That's a beautiful horse,' she called as he led the animal into the barn with Yardley right behind him. As she entered the barn, she noticed that her heels weren't conducive to the straw-covered hallway._

'_Thanks. He's a new one. Oh, I see that your shoes aren't exactly cut out for the barn. They're very nice, so maybe you should stay here,' Edward suggested as he tied the horse to a post and unsaddled it. Yardley watched with rapt attention as he skillfully removed the saddle and blanket and perched them on a nearby gate."_

Bella stopped and took a drink of her wine. "Now, how do we get from the barn to the bedroom? Well, that's kind of soon, but maybe he could invite her to stay for food? Hmm. That seems plausible," Bella announced to herself. She tossed the computer aside and got up from the couch stretching. She wasn't in the mood to write about romance, she was in the mood to find it. Alice Brandon had given her a lot of information about horses and tack and breeds and barns. All of the information was based on what Alice had learned from her brother, Edward.

Bella pulled up a browser window on her laptop and typed in "Edward Brandon." She looked at the results of her search and found nothing that seemed to fit the attractive man she'd seen in the coffee shop. "Well, shit. That's sucks. God, just my stupid luck," she complained to herself as she turned on the television and finished her wine. She found a movie and watched it, eventually falling asleep on the couch. Another Saturday night in single city wasn't exactly welcome.

##

As Edward strolled down to the barn that Easter morning, he could hear Emmett singing to the horses. If Emmett was already at the barn singing, Edward knew what it meant, and he didn't really want to hear about it. "Mornin'," Edward called as he walked into the barn surveying the situation. Emmett was feeding the new stud horse and the water tank was filling in the pasture off the back of the barn.

"Mornin', Boss. What'd you do last night?" Emmett called as he walked out of the stud horse's stall. He was in a very good mood because Rosalie was back from a buying trip to Europe, and she'd come straight to the bunkhouse as soon as she landed. They'd had an enjoyable night, and Rosalie was currently cooking breakfast while Emmett went to feed the horses.

"I watched some show on the Discovery Channel about crab fishin' in Alaska and fell asleep by myself just like every other fuckin' Saturday night for the last few months…shit, years. I guess you got laid," Edward remarked sarcastically without looking at Emmett. He knew it was a shitty thing to be jealous of his friend, but something in him had his back up that morning, and he wasn't in a mood for Emmett's good humor.

"Damn, Edward, that's really fucking boring. Why didn't you go out or somethin'? You live like a damn hermit, you know that? You wanna come to the bunkhouse for breakfast? Rosie was cookin' when I left," Emmett offered. He saw Edward cringe at the suggestion and decided that maybe his offer was inappropriate.

"I hate goin' out around here by myself because it looks like I'm fucking trollin' for tail, and I have no desire for a one-night stand, not that it's really any of your damn business. Thanks for the invitation, but I've got plans to go to Dallas and have dinner with my sister and her new whatever the hell he is. I'm stayin' the night because I've got a business meetin' in the mornin'. The boys'll be back tomorrow, right?" Edward asked as he was making plans in his head. He was a little pissed at his friend's assessment of his boring life. He was well aware how empty it was, and he didn't need Emmett reminding him.

"Jeez, _soooorry_. It was just an observation, but you really oughta reconsider your opinion of a one-night stand because I swear to Sam Hill, if you don't get laid soon, your head or your balls is gonna blow off. The boys'll be back bright and early in the mornin'. I'll be taking off till Wednesday, right?" Emmett reminded. They'd worked it out that Emmett would stay the weekend to give the other hands the weekend off, and then he would take Monday through Wednesday off to go visit his family in Houston.

"That's what we agreed to, ain't it?" Edward asked as he pulled his phone out to text his sister and alert her to his plans.

"It is, but if you're gonna be gone, I can stay until you get back," Emmett offered. Edward realized he was being ungrateful. Emmett had been good to him, and he owed him more than his rancor, plus there was a lot of truth in what Emmett had said.

"Naw. You go 'head and see your momma. Sam can take care of things until I get back. Now, I gotta go pack and do some work. Hi to Rosalie for me. I'll see ya Wednesday," Edward called as he walked back to the house having sent a text message to Alice.

_A-coming to Dallas. Dinner? – E_

He went into the house and poured himself coffee, pulling up his work e-mail and downloading documents that Angela had sent him on Friday night. He'd approved the budget proposals and the tax filings, and he decided that since he had nothing better to do, he might as well work.

After a few hours, he packed up clothes and his laptop, and he tossed them into the back of his black Aston Martin Rapide, his latest ostentatious purchase. He had several farm trucks that the hands used around the ranch. He used a '95 Ford F-150 flatbed that was dented and dinged, showing all of the signs of wear and tear that a farm truck should to get around the ranch himself. His Ford Superduty F-250 was what he used to pull the horse trailer and get around Tyler. When he went to Dallas, he chose to drive the Aston Martin that he'd recently purchased. He generally shied away from foreign cars, but the temptation was too great when he saw the car on the internet. The car went fast, and since Edward had nothing else in his life that excited him at the time, he determined that maybe speed could fill a void.

An hour later, he pulled up in front of his sister's condo building in the trendy Arts Neighborhood in Dallas. She hadn't texted him back, so he'd taken the step to rent a room at The W Hotel for the night. He climbed out of the car and walked up to the building pressing the button for the intercom to Alice's apartment.

"Hello?" he heard a man's voice call over the intercom. Edward thought that the man would be gone by the time he arrived, but apparently he wasn't. He wasn't looking forward to meeting Alice's latest love interest.

"Hey, its Alice's brother, Edward," he called back through the intercom having heard Alice in the background chattering away as was usual. A second later, the door buzzed and he walked inside, strolling to the elevator and riding it to the seventh floor. As he knocked on the door of unit 706, he steeled himself to meet the guy who Alice had met on the internet. He'd been against the meeting since Alice had brought it up because he thought it was a ridiculous way for his beautiful sister to meet a man. She'd had plenty of men knocking on her door her whole life, so why she resorted to the internet to meet someone was a mystery to him.

The door opened and he saw her looking happier than she had in a while, if it was at all possible. "Tex? What are you doing here?" Alice asked as she hugged her brother. He could see that his visit was entirely unexpected.

"I sent you a text. I thought your friend would be gone and that we could get some dinner. I've got a meeting at the Tower in the mornin', so I decided to stay in town tonight," Edward explained as he followed her inside. He saw a tall muscular man sitting on the couch in a shirt and jeans watching television.

"Oh, I don't remember where my phone is, but this is great. Come in here and meet my boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, this is my brother, Edward Cullen. Edward, Jasper Whitlock," Alice introduced. She was happy that the two were meeting because she had every intention of moving Jasper in with her when he came back to Dallas in June. It was fast, but they'd found out exactly how much they had in common over the four months they'd corresponded and spoken on the phone, and the weekend had solidified it in Alice's mind as the next logical step.

"Cullen? As in Cullen Tower?" Jasper asked. He didn't know that his Alice was related to Edward Cullen, the mogul. Jasper knew he was a young phenom in business circles due to his uncanny ability to find the next wave of a business trend and capitalize on it at the beginning, getting out just as the wave ebbed.

Alice quickly realized that she hadn't told Jasper _everything _about herself. "Oh, shit, that. Yes, Jasper, my last name is actually Cullen. I go by Brandon so as not to be riding my big brother's coat tails. I want my clothing line to stand on its own," Alice explained. She waited for Jasper's response, and she was silently kicking herself for not telling him about it over e-mail, but to her, it was a non-issue.

"Uh, well, that's a surprise, but it's not a big deal. Well, Edward, it's nice to meet you. Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go pack. I've got a seven o'clock flight, and if we're going to get dinner, then I should get ready," Jasper responded. He walked back down the hallway toward Alice's bedroom and looked fondly at the bed that they'd shared the night before. They hadn't actually consummated their relationship, but they had spent a few enjoyable hours with each other that Jasper would think about until he returned to Dallas in June.

"So, you called and left me a message last night. What's up?" Edward asked admitting to himself that Alice's call was actually the reason he was in Dallas. The meeting the next day was supposed to be taken as a conference call, but somewhere along the drive to Dallas, Edward convinced himself that surprising his executives wasn't entirely a bad idea. That, and the fact, that his sister had baited him with the message on his answering machine.

"_Oh_, that's what the hell you're doing here. Well, sit down, big brother because I've got some news for you," Alice began vibrating with excitement over the revelation she was about to unload. She had very good news for her brother, and she couldn't wait to tell him.

"So, Jasper's an editor for Eden Publishing in New York. He's transferring down here in a couple of months to work in their Dallas office. That's how we met, remember? Anyway, he has an author in the area that he hadn't met face to face, so he set up a lunch with her yesterday. He explained it to me and assured me it was strictly business. Anyway, I went to pick him up at three o'clock when he was supposed to be finished, and guess who his author is?" Alice baited.

Edward had no idea about whom Alice could be referring, which wasn't a surprise to him because his sister seemed to conjure guessing games for him all of the time which annoyed the hell out of him. "Alice, I have no damn idea. Just tell me," he asked. He was tired of the game.

"Bella Swan. The brown-haired beauty from the coffee shop on Friday actually writes romance novels for Jasper's publishing company. She's writing her fifth book, and it's about a cowboy. She had questions about horses, and thank God, I pay attention to the shit you talk about with Daddy because I was able to give her advice regarding horses and all of that crap. Anyway, she lives not far from here, and she's single. She's funny and smart. She's a teacher. Edward, she's perfect for you," Alice explained.

"Alice, I saw that woman for all of thirty seconds. How you can decide that this woman is perfect for me is really a stretch, now isn't it? I mean, even for you," Edward asked. He hated to admit to himself that the woman had been on his mind all weekend, and if his sister had information on how to contact her, he was all ears. The resistance he was putting up was strictly for Alice's benefit because he couldn't admit to his little sister that he actually needed her help.

"Because I just know. You know better than to question me. Now, let's go get something to eat," Alice announced as Jasper walked back into the living room with his bag. The three went to an early dinner, and when Alice and Edward dropped Jasper off at DFW, Edward waited at the car as the couple walked inside to say their good-byes. Edward thought about everything that Alice and Jasper had told him at dinner, and he couldn't help but wonder if Bella Swan was indeed Doc Swan's daughter as Alice had speculated. There were enough similarities, but nothing concrete.

That night when he went to sleep in his hotel room, he went through the information that had been volunteered at dinner. The woman was a literature teacher at a community college which fit with what Doc Swan had told him the day before. She was single, which was something else that Doc Swan had mentioned about his daughter. He knew how beautiful the woman was first hand, and if he was willing to admit it to himself, Doc Swan was a handsome man. Maybe he was Bella's dad?

"Don't be stupid, Cullen. The chances that these women are one and the same are remote," he told himself as he settled into sleep. Unfortunately, big brown eyes and mahogany hair haunted his dreams again. Monday was going to be a long day for Edward Cullen.

##

"Mornin', Angela," Edward greeted as he walked down the hallway to his office. He was in early because he'd been lying awake in his hotel room bed since 5:30 AM. He finally gave up on sleep and decided to go to the office and get some work done before the conference call and day full of meetings he planned to schedule. He was surprised to see his secretary at her desk already settled in for the day at 7:00 AM.

"Mr. Cullen? I thought you were dialing into the call from the ranch. Is everything okay?" Angela asked caught by surprise that her boss was in the office. It hadn't been a month since the last time he'd shown up in person. Angela felt that Edward Cullen treated her well and paid her better. She arrived at the office every day at 7:00 AM and didn't leave until he logged off of his computer at night, much to the dismay of her new husband, Ben.

"Everything's great. Let's go over my calendar, and then get me Mike Newton as soon as he gets in. We need to go over the quarterlies, and I doubt that he's ready to do it with me in person. I like to watch him squirm," Edward announced as he walked into his office flipping on the lights and chuckling to himself. Everything looked the way it had looked the last time he was there, not that he didn't expect it would. He often wondered why he kept the office in the city, but a company without the presence of its President, even if it was just an empty office designated as such, didn't make sense to him.

A few minutes later, Angela bustled into his office with a cup of coffee, black, and an arm load of mail and files. She sat down in the chair across from him and placed the files on the corner of his desk. Before she could begin the review of his calendar, Edward decided he needed something from her.

"Before we get started, I've got a favor to ask ya. There's an author out there named Izzy Wayne, and I believe there are four books by her in print. Can you get me copies? My sister likes her, and her birthday is coming up," Edward lied. Alice's birthday had already passed, and he was certain that Angela knew it, but he wanted to know everything he could about Bella Swan/Izzy Wayne. Jasper had been good enough to explain the premise of the books to him, but Alice had suggested that if he really wanted to get to know the woman, he should read the books for himself. He wanted to know as much about her as he could find out because he had hopes. After the discussion the evening before, his little sister had given him hope.

##

"Time's up. Pass them forward, please," Bella called to her one o'clock class. Not able to fall asleep the night before, she'd written up a pop quiz on Truman Capote's novel _In Cold Blood_. It was a gruesome tale based on a true story. Bella decided that most of her class had likely rented the movie instead of actually reading the book, so she decided to quiz them on aspects of the book that weren't explored in the movie. She hoped that they'd surprise her, but she doubted it.

After she collected the papers and placed them on her desk, she pulled her glasses off and looked at her class trying to think of how to begin. She wasn't enthused about the discussion regarding the book because she'd stayed up to late the night before and was too tired to be creative. Prior to writing up the quiz, she spent the evening watching trash TV and thinking about her latest romance novel. She had writer's block, which wasn't welcome, so trying to work out scenarios that fit the story had taken up her evening. Finally, out of frustration, she gave up and wrote up the quiz.

"So, who wants to start? How about, uh, Jessica Stanley," Bella called looking at the class roster. She didn't care for Jessica Stanley because the girl was flirtatious with everyone including Bella, as if that would help her pass the class.

"I found it extremely brutal. I mean, the killers just broke into the house and started killing the family. Even with the one guy putting the pillow under the one victim's…" Jessica prattled on. Bella could tell based on listening to her that the girl had watched the movie and had likely not read the book. She tuned out the discussion that ensued and tried to figure out how to move Edward Carson from the barn to the bedroom with Yardley O'Shea in tow.

"_He could kiss her in the barn and then invite her in for coffee which would lead to breakfast which could lead to him carrying her up to his bedroom and undressing her_," Bella thought as the class continued. She only felt mildly guilty about not paying attention.

"So, can we go?" one of the students asked. Bella snapped out of her fog and looked at the clock seeing that time was up.

"Oh, yeah, sure. For next time, I want a critique on the book, not the movie. If you haven't read the book, I'm going to know when I grade these quizzes, so your redemption for the poor grade you'll likely get will be a thousand words on the book. I want to hear your take on the relationship between the killers and how they treated the members of the family prior to the murders. I also want to know how you felt about the end result. No cheating this time," she called as the class gathered their things and left.

Bella walked to the communal office that all of the English Department shared, and she poured herself a cup of bad coffee. Her next class was at 4:30 PM, and it was always more promising because she had more adult students. There was always more lively discussion than in her morning and afternoon classes.

"If it isn't the lovely Bella Swan? How's everything in the world of literature?" Jacob Black asked as he walked into the English Department pretending he had a reason to be there. He'd gone in search of Bella Swan. He was captivated by the young woman the entire semester, and he'd yet to find the right way to ask her out because she made him extremely nervous. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table where she was sitting scrolling through her phone.

"Why Mr. Black. How's everything in the auto shop? Work on any good cars lately?" Bella asked. She was suddenly very self-conscious about her appearance. She knew that she'd just thrown on clothes that morning not caring how she looked, so she wasn't sure how she looked at that point in the day. She was sure she wasn't dressed to capture the attention of Jacob Black. He always looked the same…low slung jeans, button up shirt, bright smile, his long dark hair pulled back in a leather wrap. He was breathtaking in Bella's opinion.

"We're workin' on droppin' an engine into a '75 Chevy pick-up. We just finished the body, and once we get the motor mounted, we'll start workin' on a '68 Mustang. So, you?" Jacob asked. Bella was surprised at his interest in her.

"Uh, well, we're in the middle of examining some of the works of Truman Capote. I'm guessing that's not exactly up your alley," Bella determined as she sipped her coffee. Reflecting on her comment, she felt the color rise in her face because she'd basically just insulted the man with her insinuation that he didn't appreciate literature because of his chosen vocation.

"What, are you kiddin' me? _In Cold Blood? Breakfast at Tiffany's?_ I read all those in college, thank you very much. So, how about lunch tomorrow? I'd love to talk to you about the works of Truman Capote in detail. I have a lot of questions that my Lit professor never covered, and I think you could help me get closure on some unresolved issues," Jacob asked finally finding his backbone to ask her out.

"You want to have lunch with me tomorrow? Oh, uh, well sure. I mean, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ is one of my favorite stories. What did you think about Fred?" Bella asked trying to see if he'd actually read the book or if he was trying to play her. The movie made Fred a love interest and gave him a name, Paul. The book didn't exactly make it clear what the nature of his love was for Holly, and he was never called anything other than "Fred."

"What? The fact that he was so vaguely portrayed and that we never learn his real name or what he does for a living? I have a lot of questions that we'll cover tomorrow. So, how about 12:30? I know you have a 3 o'clock on Tuesdays, and I have an 11:00. What do ya say?" Jacob asked. He could see that his rereading of the book wasn't for naught. He was glad he'd found out from one of his students what they were studying in Bella's literature class so he could be prepared in the event that he was able to pull his nerves together enough to talk to her. The last thing he wanted was for the beautiful woman to think he was stupid.

"Sounds great," Bella replied as she smoothed her skirt and straightened her glasses. She was very pleased that he'd asked her out, and she felt a little guilty for her sweeping generalization that the man wouldn't know anything about literature. She hoped to be able to make a better impression on him at lunch. Then, it occurred to her that she had a problem…what the hell was she going to wear? Her wardrobe wasn't exactly filled with sexy date-worthy ensembles. She hadn't updated her school wardrobe in a while, and it was dowdy at best.

She had clothes to go out with friends to bars or for the occasional date, but she didn't feel they were appropriate to wear to school. There was no way she was going to change in the middle of the day for the date.

"I look forward to it. I'll pick you up here," Jacob offered as more teachers walked into the English Department. She pulled herself from her mental inventory of her closet and shook his hand good-bye hoping she was hiding how excited she was at the prospect. She didn't want him to think her too eager to go out with him because he might get the wrong idea about her and think she was an easy lay. Bella Swan wasn't going to be an easy lay for Jacob Black. Alice's brother, on the other hand, could likely get her into bed without much more than a "howdy, ma'am."

##

"Mr. Cullen, here are your books," Angela called to Edward as he was leaving for the day to go back to Tyler. The meetings he'd endured all day reminded him why he preferred to do business over the phone. Mike Newton was defensive and sniveling during their meeting which was something Edward hated in his executives. The executive session was tense because no one expected Edward to show up in person, which solidified to him that he should show up unannounced more often.

As he left that day with the four books in hand, Edward was anxious to settle in and read the collected works of Izzy Wayne. Alice had convinced him that the best way to get to know Bella Swan was to read the books she'd written to understand what she was looking for in a man. He was eager to do the homework.

When he settled into the couch that evening with a beer and the first book, he wasn't sure what to expect. It was an easy enough read which was what Jasper had told him, because they were romance novels aimed at the bored-housewife/lonely-spinster demographic. The male in the book was an attorney in Georgetown who fell for a female summer associate working at the firm. In the beginning, the guy tried to deny his feelings for her, but he couldn't stay away. The couple ended up together with a happily ever after.

The next night, he settled down with the second book. It was about a bar manager at a popular bar in Savannah, Georgia, who fell for a female bartender under his employ. He, too, resisted the girl in the beginning thinking that she was engaged to a guy in the Army, only to find out she wasn't. After that madness was sorted out, they found out that they were meant for each other, but someone was stalking her. It ended with another happily ever after.

The next morning, he picked up the third book. It took place in St. Louis, and the guy in the book had a young daughter. The woman was the girl's teacher, and they had a lot of issues. Edward began to notice a distinct pattern to the writing style of Bella Swan. She liked her men strong, but loving, and she wanted a happily ever after, just like he did.

He walked out to the barn to ponder what to do next. As he checked on his horses, he decided there was only one thing he could do. It was Wednesday, and his parents were due back from France on Thursday, but they'd been gone for a month, so another weekend without seeing him wouldn't hurt them. He called Alice and left her a voicemail that he wasn't going to Houston that weekend. He was certain that he'd catch hell for it, but he didn't care. His next call was to Doc Swan.

"Doc Swan," Charlie answered having checked the caller ID to see it was Edward Cullen. He'd called the Cullen ranch and left word with the foreman that the stud horse was indeed healthy. He wasn't sure what the reason for Edward Cullen's call could be.

"Hey, Doc. Thanks for gettin' back to me about the tests on Sampson. I'm glad that everything's fine. So, uh, I know that I told ya I'd be gone this weekend, but my parents have other plans, so I'll be around after all. Does the invitation for dinner on Friday still stand?" he asked hoping that the man would invite him over.

"Sure, sure. Bells will be here, and we always like company. We don't do anything fancy, just pizza. Come over about six if that works," Doc Swan called over the phone much to Edward's pleasure.

It would be roughly sixty-six hours until Edward Cullen would get to look into the big brown eyes of Bella Swan again. He was counting every minute.

\\\

_**E/N: So…you recognize Bella's other books?**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Thank you to the lurkers, though, I wish you'd just come out of the shadows and leave me a smile to know if you like it or not. **_

_**Let's just get to it…no copyright infringement intended, and I gotta tell you, I grew up with cowboys and Oh. My. Lordy…They are MY…T…Fine…**_

_**\\\**_

3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

As Charlie Swan sat in his kitchen with Edward Cullen that Friday evening, he wasn't sure what to talk about. It was the first time in his life that he'd ever meddled in his daughter's love life, and he was sure he'd have hell to pay for it, so he was nervous.

When he heard the car pull into the driveway, he held up his hand to Edward who had risen from his chair. "Can you give me a minute? She's a special girl, and she'll be happy about this…eventually," Charlie called as he walked out of the kitchen. When he walked out to the driveway to meet her, he was uncertain about how to explain to his only daughter that he was setting her up on a blind date without any warning at all.

"Hey Dad," Bella called as she climbed out of her Volkswagen Beetle that had been a gift from her dad when she'd graduated college. She could afford to upgrade her mode of transportation, but the car carried a lot of sentimental value for her, so she was hesitant to get rid of it.

"Hey Bells. How was your week?" Charlie asked nonchalantly as he opened the door for her. Bella noted that it was the first time that any man, including her dad, had ever done it for her.

"God, it was long," she answered as she climbed out of the car. She had a six pack of her favorite beer in her hand as she followed her dad to the front porch of the farm house. Before her father opened the front door, he stopped and looked at her.

"Bells, I've got a friend over. I know I didn't tell you about it, but I do. Now, be nice," Charlie instructed. Bella was sure that it was the secret girlfriend, and she was anxious to finally know who it was. When she walked into the kitchen, she was shocked at who was sitting at the table.

Her father quickly grabbed the six pack from her before it hit the kitchen floor. He'd expected surprise, but not complete shock. He was very worried about her reaction.

"Hi, Bella," Edward greeted as he stood next to the table to address her as she walked into the kitchen. He could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised, and he wasn't sure that his idea to intrude on their father-daughter visit was the best he could have come up with to officially meet the woman.

"Uh, hi. I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage. I don't know your name," she lied as she set her bag down trying to catch her breath. Before her stood her hero in the flesh smiling at her with the sexiest smirk she'd ever seen. She took in his appearance and determined that she'd actually gotten it right in her description in the book.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You're father's told me a little bit about you, and I wanted to meet you," Edward hedged hoping that she didn't put together the connection with his sister too quickly and retreat like the scared fawn she appeared to be. He was very happy that his sister had phoned him to confirm that Bella Swan, the woman from the coffee shop, was indeed the daughter of his veterinarian.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward," Bella replied gathering her wits about her. He wasn't giving anything away about the other way in which they were acquainted, his tripping over her bag at a coffee shop, and she was thankful.

Meanwhile, Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater with her hair piled up on her head and her glasses hanging off of the front of her sweater. She was stunning in his opinion, and she was there, standing before him in her father's kitchen.

"Bells, you want a beer?" Charlie Swan asked as he watched the two of them together. He knew the look on their faces. It was the look he had on his face when he opened his front door to find a beautiful woman with a ten-year old boy with tears streaming down his face holding a dog that appeared to be hurt.

"_You're a vet, right?" the boy had asked. Charlie could only nod not taking his eyes from the beautiful woman in front of him who had a beseeching look on her face._

"_Come on in," Charlie had called to the duo. They entered his house, and without knowing it, they entered his heart. The dog had been run over by a car, but it wasn't injured too badly. Charlie had patched it up and asked them to go for ice cream. Since that day in February, Charlie had been spending time with Sue Clearwater and falling for her and her children more every day._

"Yeah, Dad. So, Edward, you know my dad?" Bella asked once her brain snapped into action. The handsome man had taken her breath, but she wasn't about to let it show.

"He's my vet. So, you're a teacher? Literature, if I recall correctly," Edward offered as the two sat down at the table. Edward wasn't about to give away too much of what he knew about Bella Swan or her alter ego, the romance-seeking Izzy Wayne. He decided that if things worked out between them, he'd eventually come clean about what Alice and Jasper had told him and about reading her books, but that wouldn't be until he was certain that the woman was properly smitten with him and wouldn't hold his prying into her life against him.

"I am. I teach at Southeast Texas Community College. What do you do, besides own large animals that my father doctors?" Bella asked. She felt at a disadvantage, but not too much so. She'd heard of Edward Cullen, of course. He was a millionaire and a philanthropist all before the age of thirty. She'd read about his company's latest acquisitions and his charity work in the _Dallas Morning News_ all of the time. There were never pictures of him, which was likely why she didn't recognize him that day in the coffee shop, but his endeavors were known far and wide in the state of Texas and likely the entire country.

"I have a few little ventures here and there, but my ranch is my heart. Tell me, Miss Swan, do you ride horses?" Edward asked completely captivated by her and oblivious to the fact that her father was standing in the doorway of the room staring at him.

"I don't. I'm afraid that my father is the animal lover in the family. My true love lies in the classics… Austen, Dickens, Bronte, Hawthorne, Twain. My dad and I have agreed to disagree over the years with regard to what constitutes entertainment," Bella offered. She couldn't break his gaze, and she didn't want to. He was handsome with his deep green imploring eyes. If only she could figure out what he wanted, she'd gladly give it to him.

In her mind, there was but one word to describe Edward Cullen…that word was beautiful. He had chiseled features and kind eyes. His skin was already somewhat sun kissed, which she chalked up to spending time outdoors with his horses, and he had the kindest demeanor about him that she'd ever encountered.

Bella did her damnedest to ignore the fact that the man was so attractive that he made her want to take her clothes off and throw herself at him, naked and wanton, in her father's kitchen regardless of the fact that her father was sitting next to her seemingly ignoring the couple. She was certain that there were enough women throwing themselves at him already, and she wouldn't be one of a pack.

It had been a very long time since she'd had such a strong physical attraction to a man, and the last time she had experienced anything remotely close, it had been a severe disappointment. _That _sexual encounter led her to believe that there were no true romantic lovers left among the male of the species. The demise of that relationship had prompted her to begin writing her perfect man in book number four. The man she was writing in book number five was shaping up to give man number four a run for his money.

The three ate pizza and then sat at the table covering the gambit of topics from football…Bella and Edward were both Cowboys fans while Charlie still loved his Seahawks…to politics…they all agreed that the economy was in the tank and it didn't seem to be going anywhere, anytime soon…to livestock. Edward told them about growing up on a horse ranch in Houston with a stubborn Shetland pony as his first horse. It had bit him on the back when he was nine as he was feeding it because the pony was just that mean. Bella laughed at his detailed description of the event.

At precisely 9:30 PM, Charlie yawned which was Bella's signal to leave. "Well, this has been a lot of fun, but I have a long drive back to Dallas. Edward, it was a pleasure to meet you. Daddy, I'll see you next Friday, right?" she asked as she cleaned up the pizza box and the empty bottles in the kitchen.

"Sure, Bells. Edward, you want another beer? You don't have that far to go," Charlie offered trying not to seem like he was kicking them out. He had promised Seth, Sue's son, that they'd go fishing the next morning, and five o'clock came awfully early.

"No thanks, Doc. I need to go. Thanks for the hospitality. Maybe we can do this again at my place sometime," Edward offered quickly scurrying to his feet. He had no desire for Bella to leave so soon. He wasn't sure what to do to get her to stay around, but she had already stolen his heart. His sister's words about him diving in head first rang in his ears, but for the first time in his life, it felt right.

Edward and Bella both bid Charlie good-night and walked toward their respective vehicles. Edward cleared his throat, not sure what to say to her. He didn't want to be away from her just yet, but he'd only just officially met her. "You've got a long drive. Maybe you'd, uh, like to come with me to the diner up the road for a cup of coffee before you go?" he asked. It seemed innocent enough.

He saw her consider his offer and smile. "Sure. A half hour either way won't make any difference. Lead the way," Bella answered. She wasn't ready to let go of the evening. It was more than she'd hoped a meeting could ever be. She had found out a lot about Edward Cullen that night that she could incorporate into her Edward Carson character, but there was much more she wanted to know for her own sake.

The pair settled into a booth at a diner down the road and ordered coffee and a piece of coconut crème pie. They shared the pie and talked about a wide and varied array of topics. Before either knew it, it was after 11:00.

"Shit. This puts me getting home at 12:30. I guess I need to go. It's been really nice," Bella informed as she tossed a $10 on the table. Edward handed her back her money and smiled at her, and then he settled the check himself and the two left the diner together.

"Can I call you sometime?" Edward asked apprehensively. He felt like they'd made a lot of headway in getting to know each other, but he wasn't sure where the lady stood with it.

"Hell, why not? Thanks for not telling Charlie about my _other_ occupation. I'm sure you know all about it, but my dad doesn't. I'm not sure he'd get it, but it helps pay the bills. If, after knowing as much about me as you probably do, you wanna call me then I'll answer. Now, it's been a pleasure," she replied as she went to climb into her car. They'd skirted around the Izzy Wayne issue all night. She knew he knew about her books because he was Alice's brother and Alice knew all about them. The likelihood that Alice hadn't told him was zero, of that much Bella was sure.

"Miss Bella, it's been more than a pleasure, and you _will_ be hearin' from me if ya give me your number," Edward replied as he kissed her cheek. She quickly scribbled it on a piece of scrap paper he produced and handed it to him with a warm smile. He helped her into her car and watched as she drove off. He hoped he'd lived up to her vision of a romantic hero because, although he felt like he'd cheated, he'd done everything he'd read in her books. It wasn't going against instinct because it was the way in which he'd been raised, but apparently the lady wasn't used to that treatment. Being the first man to treat her like a lady suited Edward just fine.

The next morning when he walked into the barn, Edward was met with Paul feeding the horses. He couldn't help his good mood even though he'd received word from London overnight that one of his deals was going south. He didn't care. He had Bella Swan's phone number, and he'd kissed her cheek. Based on what he'd read in her books, the next logical step was an official date. He was more than up for the task.

##

When Bella got home from school that Monday evening, there was a large bouquet of mixed roses waiting for her. She picked them up and buried her nose in them enjoying the sweet smell. She went inside her humble apartment and placed them on the small table in her kitchen, grabbing the card to see who had sent them.

_I'll be in Dallas for business on Wednesday._

_Will you please have dinner with me?_

_I enjoyed getting to know you._

_Edward Cullen_

_430-555-8973_

She read the card three times and danced around her apartment feeling more excited about the date than she had about anything in a long time. Finally, there was a man in her life sending her flowers. She completely forgot about the lunch date she'd had with Jacob Black the week prior. She also forgot about the lunch date she and Jacob had made for the upcoming Wednesday as she dialed Edward Cullen's number.

When it went to voicemail, she didn't hesitate pulling up her alter-ego, the always-confident Yardley O'Shea. "Uh, hi Edward. It's Bella Swan. I got the flowers, and they're beautiful. Thank you. Call me when you get into town on Wednesday. I'd love to go to dinner with you," she called through the phone joyfully. She hoped he'd call back because he hadn't mentioned a place or a time.

At 7:00 PM, Bella's cell rang. She looked at the screen and saw it was _him_. She took a deep breath and answered pulling her glasses from her face. It wasn't a coincidence that Edward Carson had sent Yardley O'Shea flowers and asked her out for a dinner date as well.

"Hello?" she greeted through the phone trying not to sound like a scared mouse. She wanted to sound like a confident woman. Whether it was coming across over the phone was a mystery to her.

"Bella? Hi, it's me, Edward. I know you said to call when I got to town, but uh, I kinda just wanted to talk to ya. How was school?" Edward asked her sheepishly. Bella smiled to herself because he sounded very shy on the phone and that wasn't the impression he'd left her with in the diner parking lot in Tyler.

"It was just another Monday. How's the world of mergers and acquisitions and horses?" Bella asked trying to find common ground for a discussion because she was uncomfortable with the awkwardness that had seemed to develop between them since the last time they'd seen each other.

"Mergers and acquisitions are borin' as hell, but one of my mares had a new foal. It's a little filly. I took a picture of her that I'd love to show ya if you'll have dinner with me on Wednesday," Edward offered hoping she'd be excited about the prospect of a dinner date with him.

"I'd have gone to dinner without the picture, but now you've got me intrigued. Foals are so cute. By the way, how'd you get my address?" Bella began. She hadn't given it to him, though she guessed he could have used the reverse telephone directory to find it, but she was curious as to how much trouble he'd gone to.

"Oh, uh, I got my secretary to track it down for me. I hope that doesn't sound too creepy. I thought about callin' your dad, but I didn't think he'd take too kindly to me trackin' ya down like that. You're not mad, are ya?" he asked.

Bella laughed. "Of course I'm not mad. Every girl likes to get flowers. I'm glad you were able to find it without having to go through my dad. I don't exactly keep him clued in on my comings and goings, as I'm sure you can appreciate," she replied. They spoke on the phone for an hour about everything that happened that day. Edward told her about his friend, Emmett, and Bella told him about some of the teachers at school, leaving out Jacob Black. She wasn't sure what to tell him about Jacob. She also wasn't sure what to do about Jacob.

To say that Jacob Black had been a disappointment was an understatement. Bella had high hopes for him, but in the end, he was just like every other guy she'd dated. He thought a smile and a kiss would get him what he wanted which was into her pants. Based on his behavior, Bella was sure he'd clearly underestimated her just as much as she'd overestimated him.

"So, I made us a reservation at the Cattlemen's Club downtown. You ever heard of it?" Edward asked nervously. It was a Dallas institution that was a must-join for successful businessmen in the city. It was exclusive and pretentious, but it had private dining rooms for the members so he and Bella could have their meal in privacy. He was also trying to impress the girl, and the Cattlemen's Club was quite impressive.

Bella had heard of it and knew it was very high brow. In Dallas, everyone who was anyone in oil or cattle or business for that matter, belonged to the Cattlemen's Club. It was an old boys' club, and it actually surprised her that Edward belonged. The fact that he wanted to take her there for their first date did impress her, but she suddenly panicked knowing she had nothing to wear. "I've heard of it. I've never been, but then again, I'm not a guy," she teased over the phone.

"Well, I only joined for business purposes, but they have private dinin' rooms and one of the best steaks I've ever had. If you'd rather go somewhere else, I'd be happy to take ya," Edward offered worrying that she thought perhaps he was a sexist pig for belonging to the club.

"Oh, no, I'd love to go. I'm a little worried about what I'll wear, but I'll figure it out. So, uh, you be careful driving up. If something happens and you need to cancel, just, uh, send me a text. I know that things come up with livestock, so," Bella stammered not sure why she'd offered him the out.

"I'll be extra careful because nothin' is gonna keep me from taking a pretty girl out for a steak. If you need to, uh, cancel, you just give me a call," Edward replied worried that maybe she was having second thoughts. The pair spoke for another minute and hung up.

"Well, looks like I better make a drawing on my 401(k) to buy a dress and a new pair of shoes," Bella sighed to herself as she tossed her phone on the coffee table. She picked up her pen and went back to grading papers, likely giving her students better grades than they deserved for their critiques on the Capote book. She was entirely occupied with thoughts of Edward Cullen, and she couldn't be bothered with Truman Capote, but she had a job to do.

##

"Hello, brother dear," Alice chirped in the phone that Monday evening. She'd had dinner with Bella the week before and talked to her earlier in the day hearing that Bella had met Edward, officially, on Friday night. She was very excited at the prospect of a relationship between the two. Alice liked the woman very much and was looking forward to growing a friendship with her as well.

"Hey, Rabbit. How's your Monday?" Edward asked. He pulled out the nickname he'd given Alice as a little girl because in his opinion, she was always hopping around from one thing to another. He was nervous about asking her the favor, but something Bella had said worried him, and he knew that Alice would be able to offer advice and assistance, and she would do so with gusto.

"Rabbit? You haven't called me that in a long time before the other day. What do you want, Tex? By the way, why didn't you call me and tell me that you met Bella at her father's house on Friday night?" Alice teased. She knew he likely wanted advice with regard to a certain brunette, and she was going to make him sweat a little. He generally scoffed at her advice, so this time, she was going to relish in his misery.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I did. Actually, I asked Bella out for a date Wednesday night, and she said yes. I'm taking her to the Cattlemen's Club, and she mentioned that she didn't know what to wear," Edward began. He was sure that his sister would jump in and save him from having to actually ask for her help.

"Oh, well, that's quite a dilemma. I still can't believe that you belong to that stuffy old club with all of those old windbags," Alice teased. She had been the one to convince Edward to join in the first place when he opened his business in Dallas.

"Hey, you're the one who said that I had to join the damn club in the first place so that I could make contacts. You said it would be good for business, and it has been, even though I don't actually like goin' there. Look, just forget it. I'll talk to you later," Edward snapped deciding it was a mistake to call his sister in the first place.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby. I'm just kidding. I've got four dresses at the studio that would be perfect for Bella. I'll call her and set it up. My God, how do you ever get a woman to agree to sex if you can't even ask your baby sister for help? Izzy Wayne's heroines always have a best friend with good fashion sense. Well, lo and behold, here I am. Now, I've gotta go because Jazzy is supposed to be calling soon. I'll talk to you on Thursday for the post mortem on the date," Alice called.

"Like I'd tell you anything. Hell, I'd be better off to call the _Morning News_ myself and give 'em an exclusive. Less people would know about it that way," Edward teased as relief washed over him. He hoped Bella wouldn't be unhappy that he'd interfered as he had.

"Oh, kiss my ass. Fine. I'll just call Bella. She can't keep secrets from me," Alice sang as she hung up the phone. She laughed as she went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine to settle in for her nightly talk with Jasper. It was the high point of her day.

##

Later that Monday night as Bella settled into bed after her shower, her phone chirped on the nightstand. She saw she had two messages. The first was from Alice.

_Come to the studio tomorrow after school. I need your help with something. No is not an option – A_

Bella laughed to herself at her new friend's tenacity and texted back that yes, she would come by the studio Tuesday afternoon. The second message was from Edward.

_Sweet dreams, darlin. I know mine will be. EAC_

She fell asleep that night with visions of the handsome cowboy two-stepping through her head. She was very excited about their date on Wednesday. She had a very good feeling about it.

##

"So, Bella, I'm looking forward to our lunch date tomorrow. Maybe we can go out for drinks on Thursday evening," Jacob called as he walked into her classroom before her first class that Tuesday morning. She wasn't ready to deal with him and wished he'd just go away, thought it wasn't in her to be rude to the man.

"Oh, about lunch. I'm sorry, Jake, but I can't go tomorrow. Something came up that I have to take care of on my lunch break. As for drinks on Thursday evening, I'll have to get back to you," Bella lied. She decided that the date with Edward called for a splurge on a manicure and pedicure and planned to take the time at lunch on Wednesday for a little pampering. As far as drinks on Thursday, she wasn't sure what to do. If things went badly with Edward on Wednesday night, it might be nice to have a back-up plan she told herself.

"Oh, well, I hope everything is okay," Jacob offered. He thought they had a good chemistry at the lunch date the previous week, but he worried that maybe he'd come on a little strong. Bella seemed to be very shy, and he worried that he scared her off when he kissed her in the school parking lot.

"Things are fine. It's just something I have to take care of that I can't do any other time. I'll get back to you about Thursday," Bella announced as her students began entering the classroom. Jacob told her good-bye and left, much to her relief.

##

"Can I help you?" a voice called over the intercom as Bella waited outside Alice's design studio that Tuesday evening. It was a very unassuming building, in Bella's opinion. It could have been a warehouse or a fixture store for all a passerby could tell from the outside of the building. There was a hot pink awning with elegant black script read "_Designs by Brandon"_. That was the only outward sign that it was anything special.

"Bella Swan here for Alice Brandon," Bella called back through the intercom. She heard the door buzz and she pulled on the handle and walking inside. She was surprised to see the stunningly beautiful décor inside. It wasn't at all what Bella expected, though when she thought about it, she wasn't sure what she expected. It reminded her more of an upscale French fashion house that she'd seen in old movies.

"Antonio, just put that fabric back in the cutting room. Bella, I'm so glad you're here. Come with me," Alice called as she waltzed into the room where Bella was waiting. She wasn't certain what she could possibly do to help Alice, but the two had begun a friendship, and she wanted it to continue to blossom because she liked Alice very much.

"What can I help you with?" Bella asked as Alice led her into a sitting area surrounded by racks of dresses. There was a bottle of champagne on ice on the table, and an attractive woman sitting in one of the elegant French -provincial chairs.

"First things first. Bella, this is my mother, Esme Cullen. Momma, this is my friend, Bella Swan," Alice introduced. Bella was instantly dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that Alice would call her to the studio to meet her and Edward's mother without any warning. Bella knew she looked a shambles because she'd rushed to get to the studio and hadn't take time to even put a comb through her hair after her last class.

Esme Cullen rose from her seat and took in the sight of the young woman her daughter had insisted that she come to Dallas to meet. All Alice would tell her was that the girl was going to be like a member of the family and that Esme needed to come meet her. Esme noted that the beautiful young woman had a dazzling smile, even if she did look somewhat disheveled with her hair pulled up and secured with a pencil at the top of her head. "Well, now, where are my manners. Bella, it's so nice to meet you. Alice can't stop talkin' about ya. I'm sorry that Carlisle isn't here, but he had some pesky old meetin' back in Houston," Esme explained wrapping the girl in a hug. If Esme's mother's intuition was correct, Alice was probably working to fix the young woman up with Edward. Based on looks alone, Esme could see the potential for beautiful grandchildren in her future.

"Mrs. Cullen, this is an unexpected pleasure. I didn't realize that you were back from France," Bella offered the only piece of information she knew about the Cullen matriarch. She was somewhat taken aback by the hug, but she could tell that Esme was a Texas lady with a very outgoing personality.

"Oh, now, you call me Esme. We've been back for a couple of weeks now. Alice and Edward were supposed to come visit us the weekend after Easter, but Edward cancelled, so I decided that if I wanted to check in on my babies, I was going to have to come to them. Now, let's open this champagne and get on with it," Esme offered as she handed the bottle to a young man who had magically appeared from another room. He was dressed in shades of pink and was wearing heavy eyeliner.

He swiftly took the bottle and opened it with a loud pop and then poured three glasses of champagne, replacing the bottle in the ice bucket. He smiled at Bella and then walked away without a word. "Okay, Bella, here's what I need. Momma has a charity auction in Houston coming up, and I'm donating four dresses, but Momma wants to see them modeled first. I couldn't get anyone else on such short notice, and I'm not busty enough to do them justice. Do you mind?" Alice asked.

"Um, well, uh, no, I don't mind. Just show me where to go change," Bella answered perplexed by the request. Alice led her to the back room and showed her into a changing area.

Bella picked up the ivory dress first and eyed it longingly. It was stunning with its simple yet chic styling. She pulled it on and was able to maneuver the side zipper without assistance. She noticed the pencil in her hair and pulled it out freeing her matted mop of locks. She pulled a comb from her bag and briskly ran it through her hair to try to tame it.

Once it was relatively calmed, she walked back into the room where Esme and Alice were seated waiting. She'd never modeled before, and her black pumps didn't match the dress, so she decided to go barefoot.

As soon as she walked through the curtain, Alice jumped up from her chair and began making adjustments to the way the dress fit. Esme smiled at her and then took a sip from her champagne without comment. "Well, the cut is good, but the color is all wrong for you. Momma, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"I thought the dress was for an auction. My coloring shouldn't matter, should it?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh, of course not dear, but Alice always looks at everything with a designer's eye. Now, that dress is lovely. How about the next one," Esme offered. She knew that the dress was to be a gift to Bella though she wasn't sure why, so she was playing along with Alice's charade agreeing to help after her daughter agreed to donate a custom-designed evening gown to a cancer benefit that Esme was in charge of in Houston. Esme told her it was the price of silence, and then they both laughed.

An hour and three dress changes later, Esme and Alice decided that the navy silk sleeveless dress with the sweetheart neckline was the best choice. "Antonio, the silver Loubuitons with the crystal t-strap in a size 7," Alice called to the unwavering assistant. She reached up to her ears and pulled out a pair of diamond studs handing them to Bella. Bella decided that they could likely choke a horse they were so large.

"What are these for?" Bella asked as Alice pressed them into her hand.

"They go with the dress and shoes. You can't go to the Cattlemen's Club without a wildly expensive diamond on you somewhere. Antonio, wrap them up and grab the dove grey chiffon wrap to go with it. A lady should always have a wrap. Now, what are you going to do with your hair?" Alice asked.

"This is about my _date_? Alice, I have a black dress that I can wear. I can't take this dress. What if I spill something on it? You wouldn't be able to sell it with a stain. I'm quite clumsy," Bella argued. She was embarrassed that Alice had pulled the wool over her eyes regarding the real purpose of the visit.

"The Cattlemen's Club? Who's taking you? I love their cheesecake," Esme gushed. She was sure that the answer was one she wanted to hear. The young woman was perfect for Edward, and perhaps her only son could finally find the right girl and settle down.

"Edward is taking her. Now, I'd like the earrings back because they were a graduation gift from Momma and Daddy, but the rest is a gift from me to you," Alice chanted as she sipped her champagne relishing in the fact that she'd found the perfect dress for Bella. She knew that it would knock her brother on his ear, which is what Alice felt he needed. She believed he'd finally found a woman worthy of him, and she planned to do everything in her power to help it along.

Esme jumped up from her seat and hugged Bella again. "I'm very glad to hear that. When Alice and Edward come to Houston to visit in a couple of weeks, you come with them. We always have a great time," Esme offered.

"Uh, Mrs. Cullen, it's our first date. I don't even know if he'll want to see me again, much less if we'll still be seeing each other in a couple of weeks," Bella replied realistically. Thus far, the couple had only had pizza at her father's house and a phone call, but it remained to be seen if Bella had anything to hold the man's interest after a first date, and then there was the question of whether he could hold hers. She'd been on a lot of first dates and actually dreaded them like the dentist.

"Oh, this is just a first of many. Now, I need to get to the condo. Alice, honey, I'll see you later, and Bella, I'll see you again in a couple of weeks, I'm certain of it. _Au Revoir_. Oh, no wonder they hated me in France. My Texas drawl just butchers the French language. Well, bye, y'all," Esme called as she left. She was anxious to call her son and give her stamp of approval to the young woman, hoping it made a difference.

\\\

_**E/N: I know it's so far off canon and OOC that it might be too much to take, but I promise you a sweet ride…pun intended in every possible way. This Edward…well, sugar won't melt in his mouth. I'm totally in love with him.**_

_**With regard to the books that Bella wrote previously…they were stories of mine that I used. They're posted on Twilighted(dot)net under my penname. The first, "Law of Attraction;" the second, "Georgia on My Mind;" and the third, "Gateway to the Heart." **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry I'm late, but RL wasn't kind to me today. Anyway, let's not waste time. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilighted characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

4. "We should get somethin' out of the way…"

When Edward walked to the barn that evening, he heard Rosalie laughing with Emmett. After the couple had returned from visiting Emmett's family in Houston, Rosalie had left for another business trip without Edward running into her. He was happy to have avoided her, but at the moment, it was impossible. He knew they had to get beyond the awkwardness for the sake of his friendship with Emmett, so he plowed ahead.

"Hey, Em. Miss Rosalie. How's everything?" Edward asked as he made his way to the office in the large barn to grab the ledgers. He needed to review the books before he sent them to his accountant to prepare his financial reports.

"Hi, Edward. How've you been?" Rosalie asked apprehensively. Emmett put his arm on her shoulders to reassure her it was okay and remind her that Edward had moved on, though Emmett didn't know with whom.

"I'm great. Em, I'm goin' to Dallas tomorrow mornin' early. I won't be back until Thursday. Get the boys to move the cows to the lower pasture and make sure they check the fences before they do. We're gonna take all the barb down over the summer and put up electric all the way around, but it's gonna take some time, so make sure the barb isn't broke anywhere. When I get back from Dallas, I plan to go out and count calves, and I don't want any of 'em gettin' out through a hole in the fence," Edward called as he went to the office collecting the books he needed.

"Will do, boss. So what's goin' on in Big D that you're stayin' the night?" Emmett asked. It wasn't like Edward to stay in Dallas if he didn't have to, and Emmett knew it.

"I have a date tomorrow night, and I plan on it goin' late enough that I don't wanna drive back home. So, let's get this out in the open. Rosalie, I have no hard feelin's against ya for fallin' for this big ass. You're a nice woman, and I think we both know that we didn't really have a lot in common, so if you're worryin' about me walkin' around pinin' away for ya, I'm not. Now, I'd like us all to be friends, and if things go well with the young lady I'm seein' tomorrow night, I plan on us all goin' out together some time. There," Edward offered as he stopped before the two of them. He had seen the reservation in Rosalie's eyes when he walked up to the couple, and he wanted to put it to rest.

"Thanks, Edward. I, uh, don't want there to be hard feelings either. I hope this girl is what you're looking for," Rosalie offered as she drew him in for a hug. After a moment they pulled away from each other.

"Okay, good. Well, I've gotta get my taxes together, so y'all enjoy your evenin'," Edward called as he left the pair in the barn.

As he walked back toward the house, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw it was his mother. "Momma, how's things?" he called through the phone. He loved his mother and missed seeing her when she and his father had returned from Paris, but it had been for a good cause, and he was sure that if his mother knew why he'd cancelled, she'd have eagerly agreed.

"Things are fine with me. I had the occasion to meet the nicest young lady today that I think you should meet. She's very pretty and very smart and…" his mother began. It wasn't the first time he'd received a similar call.

"Momma, I'm gonna stop ya right there. I just started datin' a nice young woman from Dallas, and I'm interested in seein' where that's goin'. Besides, I don't wanna be flyin' back and forth to Houston to date someone you think is right for me," Edward responded as he entered the house and put the ledgers on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, you silly boy, I'm in town visitin' your sister. I met a young lady today at the studio. Her name was…uh…let me see, what_ was_ her name…oh, yes, _Bella Swan_," his mother taunted. Edward could see his sister's hand in it.

"Okay, so ya know. Yeah, I'm takin' Bella on a date tomorrow night. Did she find a dress?" he asked anxiously.

"She did. She's gonna look lovely. Now, you need to find yourself an apartment here in town so that you don't have that drive when you're gonna take her out," his mother suggested already making plans in her head.

"I don't want a place in Dallas, Momma. I only live a little over an hour away. It'd be a waste of money to have a place in Dallas. I'd only be there a night or two a week," Edward responded.

"Edward Anthony, you listen to your momma. If you're gonna court that girl proper, you need to be in Dallas more than a night or two a week. You need to be able to surprise her with picnics on a Saturday afternoon at Lakeside Park, or a nice brunch on a Sunday at Blue Mesa or The Grape. You need to be able to have her over to your place to cook dinner for her on a Tuesday night and not worry about her havin' a long drive back to the city. Her job is here, you know. You'll spend more time on I-20 than you will with the girl," his mother reminded.

Edward pondered what she'd said and saw that she was, indeed, right. If he was going to date Bella and do it right, they needed to be in the same city most of the time. "Damn. You're right. Okay, I'll start lookin'. Now, is _that_ why you called?" he asked.

"No, I called to say I like her very much and I think you two would be perfect together. She had a twinkle in her eyes when your name came up," his mother replied firmly.

"You and Alice and your twinkles and fairy dust. You two live in some kind of fantasy land, you do realize that, right? Well, Momma, your mouth to God's ear. I suppose you'll hear all about how tomorrow night goes from Alice. I'm pullin' out my Sunday manners. I'll behave just the way you raised me," Edward promised.

"Good. And, Edward, sometimes a little magic and optimism are worth more than facts, figures, and logic. You should definitely try it sometime. Remember, it's a date, not a business deal. Love you, son," his mother called as they hung up the phone. He shook his head in disbelief at how his mother and his sister were more like twins than mother and daughter and neither woman hesitated to poke her nose into his personal life.

As he settled into the ranch ledgers, he had trouble concentrating because his mind was on Bella and what dress his sister had found for her and how she would look in it. He knew it would be another sleepless night. He remembered his mother's comment about magic and optimism, and he decided that maybe, just one time in his life, he'd be optimistic that things would go well. Maybe his mother was right.

##

"Now gents, I don't think y'all wanna play it that way," Edward called through the phone that Wednesday morning. He was pissed off that he was being jacked around by a major oil company who was interested in buying a thousand acres he owned in southwest Texas at well-below market price, even in the depressed economy. When the CEO of the company told him it was his patriotic duty to sell the land to them at their rock-bottom price, he got pissed. He was young, but he wasn't stupid, and he wasn't about to be duped by the older man. If it was a pissing contest that the man wanted, Edward was hydrated and ready to drop trough.

"Now look, Cullen that land is…" Big Jim Banner chastised.

"That _land_ is mine. I'll sell it to who I please and at the price I want. You boys are makin' a hell of a lot of money already. Maybe I'll donate that land to the National Park Service for some type of park. Of course, I'd stipulate that it could never be drilled on. I think that'd be a nice little write-off for me right here at tax time, don't y'all," he called back through the phone as his assistant Angela walked into the conference room handing him a note.

**Your mother called to say that you should take flowers? **

Edward nodded and pointed to a chair for her to sit for a moment. "You boys think this over again. I believe you'll see my price is fair. If you don't like it, then that's the end of it. Get back to me," Edward called through the phone as he hung up.

"So, Momma said to take flowers? I guess that's a good idea. I think my momma needs another hobby besides tryin' to marry me off. Well, I already sent the girl roses, so I don't wanna do that again. You got any suggestions?" he asked his assistant. He could see he'd thrown her off. He never asked her opinion on things of a personal nature, so he could see that she was taken off guard.

"Uh, well, Mr. Cullen, without knowing the woman in question, it's hard to make a suggestion. What kinds of flower does she remind you of?" Angela asked him. It was a knee jerk question because she wasn't used to him asking her questions of the sort.

Edward had never considered what type of flower that defined the way in which he regarded of Bella. He wasn't the type of guy to think such flighty things when it came to women in general, but he thought for a minute about the way in which he viewed her. Based on the short amount of time he'd spent with her, he deduced that she was reserved, intelligent, beautiful, well-spoken and opinionated but not condescending, and being near her made him think about all of the things he'd like to do with her, many of them not entirely gentlemanly. As he ran through the possibilities in his head, he scooted closer to the conference room table so as to hide his embarrassing, albeit involuntary, reaction to his thoughts from his assistant.

"She's beautiful and delicate, yet strong and smart. I don't know much about flowers. Oh, and she smells good," he commented remembering smelling her hair when he kissed her cheek on the parking lot of the diner.

"I know just the thing. White orchids and freesia. I can call the florist on the corner and have him make up a bouquet. I'll pick it up before you leave," she suggested. He smiled at Angela. She had insight that he needed, and her suggestion was perfect as far as he was concerned. He didn't really know what freesia was, but if Angela suggested it, it must be nice.

"Thank you. That's great. I'm picking her up at 7:00, so I'll be leaving at 6:30. I think I'd like a car service. Not a limo, but a sedan. What do you think about that?" Edward asked.

"That's very good. Not too in-your-face like a limo would be, but having a driver allows you to give her your undivided attention. I wish my husband would think about these things," Angela replied off the cuff. She was embarrassed at her brashness, but when Edward laughed, she smiled. She'd always liked him even though he was usually very reserved and distant, and she could see that he was trying to impress a special woman and it made her happy.

Her boss's alleged exploits were reported far and wide around the office, but she ignored the gossip and assumed that most of it was lies because he wasn't in the city very often, so the rumors of his affairs and behavior at all sorts of Dallas night spots had to be manufactured by jealous men or women. The more Angela got to know him, the more she could see that Edward Cullen was absolutely nothing like his public personae.

##

Bella was just finishing her hair when the bell rang at her front door. She hadn't heard the intercom buzz, so she wasn't sure who it would be. She'd taken Alice's advice regarding her hair and make-up from when they'd spoken earlier on the phone, and she felt she looked as good as she ever would. She'd found a small clutch at a store near the nail salon she'd gone to on her lunch hour that Wednesday afternoon, and she had loaded it with her driver's license and credit card, keys, a lipstick, and cash…just in case things didn't work out and she needed to get a taxi home. Her father had taught her to always be prepared, but nothing about Edward Cullen suggested the need for the pepper spray that her dad gave her every year for her birthday. She left it in her school bag in its usual spot.

She clomped down the hall in the too high sandals Alice had given her and looked through the peep hole to see the most handsome sight she'd ever seen. Edward Cullen was standing on the other side of her door, worrying his hair with one hand and holding a bouquet of flowers with the other. He appeared to be dressed in a charcoal gray designer suit with a crisp white shirt and a light gray tie. He looked as nervous as Bella felt.

She pulled the door open after a few deep breaths and took in the whole sight of him, from his sexy hair to his black dress cowboy boots. She smiled to herself and said, "So, you found it? How'd you get in?"

"Oh, a nice little old lady was comin' in and let me inside after I told her my name and who I was here to pick up. I believe my charmin' smile and the flowers won her over," Edward joked as Bella moved to the side to allow him in. He followed her into the small apartment and handed her the flowers with a slight pink blush on his cheeks.

"These are for you. They smell nearly as nice as you," Edward remarked, immediately kicking himself for sounding stupid. Why she made him so nervous baffled him. The first date with her mattered more to him than all the other dates he'd ever gone on before meeting her. It felt big. He wanted it to be perfect.

"Oh, they're beautiful. I'll be right back," Bella told him as she buried her nose in the flowers and took a deep breath. They were beautiful in her opinion, and she was pleased that the second time in her life she had received flowers they were from Edward Cullen.

She went to the kitchen and found a vase that she'd never had a use for in the past, filled it with water, and added the flowers. She carried the vase to her living room and placed it on her coffee table next to the roses from earlier in the week, knowing that the apartment would smell heavenly when she returned later that night.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Edward complimented. She blushed at his words, but she appreciated them.

"Well, you have your sister to thank for that. She hooked me up with all of it, including her graduation earrings. She said you couldn't go to the Cattlemen's Club without gaudy diamonds. I've been a nervous wreck since she gave them to me yesterday afternoon because I'm afraid I'll lose one. Oh, by the way, I met your mother yesterday. She's quite lovely," Bella informed. She was sure he already knew about the meeting, but she wanted him to know she wasn't bothered by Alice's CIA-like orchestration of said meeting or by meeting his mother in general.

"Yeah, I heard Momma ambushed ya. Well, I guess you better get used to it. She's been known to do far worse than that, I hate to admit. Now, uh, I think that we should get somethin' out of the way so that we can both enjoy this evenin'. I know somethin' would be botherin' me all night. I think I'll be a lot better company if we can get it out of the way now," he explained.

"Well, um sure, what's up?" Bella offered as she looked at him quizzically. He walked over to her and put his right hand gently on her face and slowly bent down and brushed his lips against hers ever so softly. She was caught by surprise, but not unpleasantly. She put her right hand on his face and gently moved her mouth against his. If the good-night kiss was bothering him, she was more than ready to get it out of the way. After a minute of chastely moving their lips against each other, Edward swept his tongue across her plump bottom lip and wrapped his arms around her gently pulling her closer to him.

She wasn't able to stop herself. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes and opened her mouth to allow her tongue to join his in the provocative dance of a first kiss. After several minutes, the two pulled apart, both feeling the effects of the kiss. Bella felt him shift his lower body away from hers and hoped it meant that she was doing to him what he was doing to her.

"Huh, well, I guess that's not gonna work, now is it? I thought if we got it out of the way, I'd calm down and be able to be respectable company. I have a feelin' that isn't gonna happen. You've got a way about ya, Miss Swan," Edward replied feeling like he'd been kicked in the gut by the kiss. She was beautiful and she was going out with him. He considered himself a very lucky man.

"Should we go?" Bella asked looking at the clock on her wall in order to hide the flush on her chest, neck, and face. She grabbed her wrap, and Edward immediately took it from her and draped it across her shoulders, ushering her toward the door with a hand placed against the small of her back.

The car ride was lively. Edward asked her about school, and Bella asked him about his ranch. He showed her the picture of the new filly and confessed that he wanted to name Maisy's filly after her penname, and she felt embarrassed. "What? Izzy is a great name for a horse. So, I'm lookin' for a place to live up here. Any suggestions for places near where you live?" Edward asked as the car made its way toward the Cattlemen's Club.

"Why would you get a place up here?" Bella asked bewildered. From everything her father had told her, Edward had a beautiful home in Tyler. Why he'd want a place in Dallas, too, surprised her.

"Because, there's a pretty little gal up here who I want to see more than once a week, so I need to be up here where I can spend time with her and keep all those other guys away. I know there are other guys out there chasin' after ya, aren't there?" Edward asked taking her hand as he hung on her answer. The fact that she'd agreed to go out with him in the first place led him to believe that she didn't have a serious boyfriend, but that didn't mean that she wasn't seeing other men as well as him. He had to know where he stood with the brown-haired beauty.

Bella thought for a moment how to answer and decided that honesty was the best policy. "Well, there's a teacher at school who I had lunch with last week. He wanted to have lunch today, but I cancelled because I needed to run errands. He wants to get together tomorrow night for drinks," Bella answered honestly without giving away the fact that Jacob Black couldn't begin to measure up to the man sitting next to her holding her hand.

"I guess that's not a surprise, now is it? Oh, we're here," Edward responded without further comment on what she'd told him. He had no plans to allow another guy to infringe on his time with his girl, and he considered Bella very much his girl. He just had to get the lady to see things his way. Based on his successes in business, he knew he could be very persuasive when he set his mind to it.

As they walked into the lobby of the unmarked building where the Cattlemen's Club was located, Bella was struck by the fact that it looked exactly as she thought it would. It was all dark wood, leather chairs, and Frederic Remington bronze statues of cattle, horses, and cowboys in various poses. There was the faint smell of cigar smoke and burning firewood. "Good evening. May I have your key?" the young tuxedo-clad man behind the podium asked. She watched as Edward gracefully reached into the breast pocket of his suit coat and produced a card. The young man swiped it through the computer and pressed a button handing it back.

He looked up at the couple and smiled. "Mr. Cullen, welcome back, sir. Your private dining room is ready. If you and the young lady will follow me," the man invited as he opened a door into a large dining room. There were many tables full of people, and Bella couldn't help but notice as they walked through the room that many of them greeted Edward. He introduced her as his date with his hand on the small of her back the whole time, and they finally made their way to dining room number two. The young man opened the pocket doors and ushered them inside.

Bella was taken aback by the fact that the room was lit entirely in candlelight. The theme of dark wood had been carried into the room, but the curtains, chaise, winged chairs, and draperies were a light tan color. It looked like it could be a sitting room in a proper Texas home. The candlelight dancing off of the fabric made it appear golden in Bella's opinion.

Edward had ordered a bottle of a Sonoma-Napa Valley Merlot, 2007, and a bottle of Chablis Les Clos 2008, uncertain which type of wine Bella would like with dinner. "May I pour?" the young man asked the two as he ushered them to the sitting area in the room.

"Sure. Miss Bella, what's your pleasure? Merlot or Chablis?" Edward asked. He'd left the choices to the sommelier at the club when he'd made the reservation. He had a small wine cellar at the ranch, so he'd learned about wines, namely which ones he liked and which ones he didn't, but for the date, he left the choice to a professional.

"Merlot, please," Bella replied watching him unbutton his jacket and settle into a chair next to the chaise where she sat. The young man poured a small amount in a glass and handed it to Edward for his approval. Edward tasted it and nodded that the wine was acceptable, and the young man filled a glass and handed it to Bella.

He then turned his attention to Edward. "I'll have a Woodford neat, and a Shiner," Edward responded. The young man nodded and walked to a chest across the room. He pulled out a bottle and poured a generous shot into a glass, then opened a small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Shiner Bock beer, opening it and producing a chilled glass. He set the shot, the bottle, and the glass in front of Edward and then left the room closing the doors behind him.

"You didn't have to order wine if you're not going to drink it. I'd have been fine with beer," Bella replied nervously as she watched him sip his bourbon. She worried that the bottle of white wine would be wasted, but she knew that she couldn't drink two bottles of wine and still be able to limp out of the place with her dignity.

"Would you rather have a beer? I can get you one. I just thought maybe you'd like wine. I'll have a glass with dinner, so don't worry about it. So, let's talk about somethin' other than alcohol. How is it that you grew up with animals around all the time and didn't learn to ride a horse?" Edward asked.

Bella laughed. "I told you, my nose was always buried in a book. I've ridden a horse before. Daddy took me to a county fair when I was eight, and they had pony rides, so I got to ride a pony. I've been a little busy with school and work to go horseback riding lately," Bella laughed as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well, my mare should be ready to ride pretty soon, so I'll have to get you out to the ranch. She's dog gentle, and she likes to go for a nice ride in the evenin'," Edward replied imagining the two of them going on a sunset ride in the lower fields of the ranch.

"Well, that sounds nice, but I don't know if I'm a horseback kind of girl," Bella commented as she took another sip of her wine feeling the liquid beginning to ease her nerves. She had balance issues as it was. Imagining herself perched on the back of a huge animal and not falling off seemed a bit farfetched to her.

"Oh, I think once you experience the pleasures of a nice evenin' ride, you'll change your mind. Now, are you comin' out to visit Doc Swan this Friday?" Edward asked as he took a drink from his glass of beer.

"I show up every Friday. Whether my dad is around is another thing entirely," Bella replied laughing.

"So, I've got an idea, and it's strictly innocent, mind ya. How 'bout you bring some clothes and spend the weekend at my place after dinner with your dad on Friday. My house has six bedrooms, and you can have your pick of all of 'em, includin' mine. I want to spend more time with ya which is why I'm gonna rent a place here for weekdays. So, what do ya say? You willin' to spend the weekend at the ranch so we can get to know each other better?" Edward asked hoping she'd agree. He knew it was a risk that she'd say no, but he wanted to tender the offer.

"Well, let's see how tonight goes before you get yourself into a position that you're too nice to try to talk yourself out of," Bella replied shyly. She wanted nothing more to spend more time with the man, but she felt like she needed to let the evening play out before any future plans were made between the two.

"Oh, darlin', I won't try to talk my way out of _anything_. I'm pretty sure I'll be tryin' to talk you into a lot of things, but…oh, here's the waiter," Edward replied as there was a rap at the door. He called for the person to come in and the order was taken. Bella wondered what the rest of the sentence was that he didn't finish.

The two made small talk as they sat sipping their drinks. They talked about childhood, again, and day-to-day details about their lives. Salads arrived and were enjoyed, and the entrée was served.

As Bella bit into her steak, she moaned at the taste of it. It was cooked perfectly, and the roasted asparagus and potatoes only added to the experience. She didn't believe she'd ever had a better steak in her life, but she decided that perhaps she was biased because of the handsome man sitting across the table from her.

When Edward ordered coffee, Bella asked for a piece of cheesecake. "Your mom said they had the best cheesecake here," Bella announced as he looked at her in disbelief and then gave her a slow smile.

"Hell, I'm not complainin' at all. It's nice to see a girl eat. I don't think I've ever been on a date when the woman finished her meal, much less ordered dessert. It's a nice change of pace," Edward teased as Bella fed him a bite of the cheesecake. He didn't typically enjoy desserts unless it was something Maria or his mother made, but seeing how Bella enjoyed the cheesecake, he was willing to join her. He also didn't want to miss the opportunity to let her feed him because he felt like it offered a level of intimacy to the evening that he was very much in favor of encouraging.

Once they finished their meal, Edward led her out to the car waiting for them and then they prepared to take the ride to get her home. Neither was ready to end the night though they had taken their time eating and the meal had lasted a few hours, but both had responsibilities the next day that couldn't be ignored.

Edward walked her to her door, and he knew that he wanted to leave her with his sincere invitation to spend the weekend at the ranch with him. "Will ya please think about spendin' the weekend at the ranch? I promise you'll have a good time, and I'll be on my best behavior," he told her as they stood in front of her apartment door.

"Well, if you really want me to _come_, you can't be on your _best_ behavior, now can you?" Bella asked feeling bold due to the two glasses of wine she'd had with dinner and the Madeirashe'd enjoyed with her coffee. She was channeling Yardley O'Shea because Bella Swan would never have had the guts to make the bold statement dripping with sexual innuendo.

Without a word, Edward pulled her into his body and kissed her again deeply. He'd wanted to do it all night, but he held back so as not to offend her. Her words had sent him into a tailspin as he processed the double entendre in her reply. He wanted Bella in every way, and he knew it was too soon, but it didn't stop the need in him.

He placed his right hand at the back of her neck, weaving his fingers into her silky locks, and rested his left hand just above the swell of her backside. He felt her lips part and wasted no time sweeping his tongue inside her mouth and pulling her tighter to him, no longer embarrassed about the fact that his erection was pressed into her stomach. When her hand wound in his hair and her knee brushed up along the outside of his thigh, he was certain it meant that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

When they broke the kiss, he sighed, "God, I don't wanna go, but I better get to the hotel. Please think about spendin' the weekend. I'd love the opportunity to show ya around." She told him she would consider his invitation and kissed him gently once again before she let herself into her apartment still breathing heavily. She'd felt him against her stomach and it thrilled her.

In Bella's opinion, it had been the most wonderful first date in the history of first dates. He'd been the perfect gentleman, and she was completely blown away.

In Edward's opinion, it was a jumping off point. They had the chemistry he craved, and they'd had a great time together. The conversation between them hadn't so much as slowed all evening, and he was quite pleased that they found it so easy to talk to each other. He hoped with everything in him that she'd seriously consider his offer of spending the weekend with him. He was only mildly worried about her admission of an invitation the next night for drinks with someone with whom she worked. He hoped, with everything in him, that the searing kiss they'd shared at her door would put all thoughts of any other man out of her mind.

\\\

_**E/N: Ah…I love that date. He's so damn cute…who the hell would refuse that invitation? Uh hum. Excuse me. I get a little caught up. So, what do you think? Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll leave me a review.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Y'all are wonderful. Thank you for your support. Sorry I'm late, but my daughter is just back from Spain, and it's been a busy night.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement.**_

_**Now, you know she wasn't gonna say no…**_

_**\\\**_

5. You Tell Me Yours…and I'll Tell You Mine

"Daddy, I _know_ you're dating someone so just invite her over tonight, and let's get it over with. You've been single too long. Renee left us years ago," Bella told her father over the phone as she cleared up her desk for the weekend. She had a bag in her car and was prepared to spend the weekend with Edward at his ranch, though she'd yet to confirm it to the man himself.

The discussion she'd had with Alice on Thursday night wasn't one she wanted to have, but Alice wanted details, and since Bella didn't have a girlfriend to dish with, she spilled her guts. The women had ended the call having reached the consensus that Bella should go to the ranch for the weekend to further explore what was developing between her and Edward.

Alice had made some very good points about how important it was for Bella to see the life Edward led outside of Dallas before she made any decisions about a potential relationship. She was certain that, short of him being a serial killer, it really wouldn't matter what the man did outside of Dallas. She was pretty sure that she'd even let the serial killer thing slide because she was already falling for him…hard and fast.

"I'll make a deal with ya. I'll invite Sue, Leah and Seth over if you admit that you're interested in Cullen," Charlie called through the line. He'd run into Emmett at the ranch earlier in the day, and Emmett was talking about a brunette teacher who had Edward 'by the short ones'. Charlie got the sense that there was more to the relationship with his daughter and the rancher than just a pizza and beer at his house because Emmett asked Charlie a lot of questions about Bella.

"Fine. I've gone on _a_ date with Edward Cullen. He's a very nice man. So?" Bella argued back. Her father wasn't getting away with changing the subject.

"Okay. I'll invite him along, too. We might as well get this over with all at one time," Charlie announced. They had reached a tentative agreement, and they hung up shortly after, both nervous about the other's opinion of their romantic interests.

Bella felt obligated to give Edward a heads up about her father's upcoming invitation, so she sent him a text between classes.

_Dad wants you to come over for pizza tonight. He's inviting his girlfriend. You up for it? –B _

She tossed her phone on her desk and waited for the arrival of her students. They were studying for finals, and she had given them a list of things that the final would cover with the intent of encouraging them to break into study groups to review. After everyone was settled, her phone buzzed.

_Bella, I'll be wherever you want me to be. I miss ya something awful – E _

She smiled to herself and knew she'd made a smart decision to spend the weekend at the Cullen ranch. She wasn't sure what would happen between the two, but she was more than ready to find out. She also knew that there was only one thing left to do…cut Jacob Black off at the knees. She'd only gone to lunch with him the one time, but if he continued to ask her out, it was as if she was leading him on. She vowed to hunt him down after her class and have a short but sweet discussion with him.

After class, she went over to the vo-tech building only to find out that Jacob was out until the beginning of the next week. She knew she needed to have the discussion with him in person, so it would simply have to wait. She wished for just a split second that she was the kind of person who could do it over a text, but she wouldn't want it done to her, so she wouldn't do it to him. It would have to wait until the next week.

##

"So, what's got you so on edge today?" Emmett asked as he and Edward were in the pasture checking that the fences were ready for the cattle to be turned out. Edward was on his favorite horse, Scout, a bay gelding who was approaching twelve-years old. He loved the horse more than he'd ever loved any other animal, and he vowed to keep him until the horse's natural life was near its end. He knew that he wouldn't be able to bear having the animal die at the ranch, so he planned to ship the horse when he believed it was reaching its mortality. The idea of it upset him, so he didn't dwell on it.

"Well, I'm hopin' that a little brunette is gonna spend the weekend here. She's Doc Swan's daughter as a matter of fact. She won't give me a straight answer, but I'm still hopin'," Edward offered. Their phone call of earlier in the day made him happy, but she hadn't given him a straight answer.

"Is this the same brunette that's had you walkin' around in a damn fog for the last few weeks?" Emmett asked as he stopped his horse and hopped off to check a piece of the fence that looked loose. He knew the answer because he'd overheard Edward talking to Alice on the phone in the barn office, and when he'd run into Doc Swan in town that morning, he took the opportunity to ask about the doctor's daughter.

"As a matter of fact, she is. She's somethin' I never saw comin'. I know, I know, I said it before, but this time I mean it. She's different. She's the most incredible woman I've ever spent time with. All I've done is kiss her, and I swear to God, I want to die when she's not around. Don't give me any shit about this," Edward warned seeing Emmett's shoulders shaking with laughter. Edward had barely been able to get work done on Thursday and Friday morning because his mind continued to wander to thoughts of Bella Swan.

Emmett was somewhat taken aback because Edward never talked much about any woman he dated. Emmett usually knew the history after the fact, and he felt bad for his friend's bad luck with finding the right girl, but he had to acknowledge that Edward seemed different with _this_ woman.

"Well, I fucking hope so. You're due, you know. Hey, what was that little gal's name who you dated that summer when we were doin' the circuit the year between your junior and senior year of college?" Emmett asked as his laughter faded while he tightened the wire at the top of the fence.

He remembered a young woman who Edward had dated for a short period of time during that summer. He remembered Edward seemed smitten with the girl, but he also remembered Edward catching the girl in the back of his dressing room/horse trailer with a bronc rider. Emmett definitely remembered a fist fight that got Edward's nose busted because of it.

"Her name was Debbie Duffy, and she was a barrel racer, and I really don't want to talk about her. I had no idea that the girl was a whore, and I don't really like bein' reminded of how stupid I was when it came to her," Edward snapped. The memory of opening the door to his dressing room and finding the woman bent over a chair with a cowboy behind her pounding into her still pissed him off. He rode ahead of Emmett and refused to discuss the matter further.

After a while, Edward let go of the pissed-off feeling he had because of Emmett's comment and asked, "Is Rosalie the one? I'm just askin'."

"I think so. We've kinda talked about her movin' down here. I need to find a house and move out of the bunkhouse. She's not too keen on stayin' over with the guys around," Emmett admitted.

Edward thought about what his friend had admitted and suggested, "Why don't you build a place over in the corner of the east pasture? It's got road access, and you could build a nice little place over there. I'll give you the ten acres. You weren't thinkin' 'bout quittin' me, were ya?" Edward asked with concern.

"I can't leave here. You'd never be able to run this place without me, and we both know it. Now, if you're offerin' to _sell_ me that ten acres, I'll take it. I don't need your handouts, Mr. Big Tycoon," Emmett teased. He was touched by his friend's generosity, but Emmett McCarty wasn't one to ever take a handout.

"You wanna buy it, fine. We'll work it out. Is ten acres enough?" Edward asked as he climbed down from Scout to check another loose spot in the fence. He pulled the wire stretchers from the saddle bag on his horse and tightened the top wire on the barbwire fence and climbed back on his horse. He was anxious to replace all of the wire with electric fencing because he didn't like barb wire. It could hurt a spooked animal far more than was necessary. He'd replaced the barb in the horse pastures with electric, but he hadn't gotten around to replacing it in the cow pastures. That was a project for the summer.

"Ten's plenty. Thanks," Emmett announced. That was all there was to the discussion. Both men respected the other's position and were glad that they'd reached an understanding easily. It had been that way the whole time they'd known each other.

"Miss Maria?" Edward called as he walked into the ranch house that afternoon. He'd forgotten to give her the weekend off, and he was worried that she'd be offended at him sending her away on such short notice, but if Bella came to spend the weekend at the ranch, he wanted her to himself. He found her in the kitchen making lunch.

"Yes, Mr. Edward. Can I get you something?" she asked as she stirred a pot.

"I'm sorry to spring this on ya last minute, but you can have the weekend off. Would you like to go visit family? I'll get the jet to take ya anywhere ya wanna go," Edward offered. He knew he'd dropped the ball with regard to giving her the time off, but he'd been so preoccupied all of Thursday and Friday morning that he'd forgotten to clear the decks. Brown eyes and brown hair were hard to push aside when they accompanied such an attractive package as was Bella Swan.

"Mr. Edward, I'd love to go to Santa Fe and see my other sister," Maria replied as she put a plate of fried chicken in the oven to stay warm as she finished up lunch.

"Great. I'll take care of it. I'm sorry it's last minute, but I've been preoccupied. Oh, are the spare rooms made up?" he asked. He'd asked her to freshen up all five of the spare rooms so that Bella could have her pick.

"They are. Are you having a party? I should stay then," Maria replied as she mashed potatoes.

"Oh, no, it's not like that. I've got a friend comin' to town, and I want to make sure she can pick the room she wants. You go ahead and pack and I'll make the arrangements," Edward ordered. The last thing he wanted was another person in the house that weekend.

##

At exactly 6:30 PM, Edward pulled up in front of Doc Swan's small farmhouse. He saw Bella's Beetle in the driveway and his heart sped up because it recognized that its desire was just a few yards away. As he walked by the car, he saw a bag in the back and hoped it meant what he thought it did…the lady was going to spend the weekend.

He knocked on the door of the farm house and waited nervously, hand in hair. When Bella answered the door, he set down the twelve pack of beer he'd brought with him and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so damn glad to see you that I could do a little jig. I've missed ya," he told her before he kissed her softly on her enticing mouth. He couldn't help himself. She was there and she was beautiful. The fact that her father was on the other side of the door didn't enter his mind as he felt the woman melt into his body much the way she'd done when they'd said goodnight at her door on Wednesday night.

When they broke the kiss, she invited him inside. "My dad finally invited the girlfriend and her kids. She has a son, ten, and a daughter, thirteen. The daughter hates me, but the little boy is pretty funny. Come on in, and let's get this over with so we can go back to the ranch," Bella replied quietly. Edward smiled at the confirmation that she would be staying the weekend. His life suddenly got a whole lot brighter.

##

As Charlie Swan watched the rancher and his daughter walk into the kitchen, he noticed immediately that his daughter's face was flushed and that Edward wouldn't look him in the eye. He was sure he'd missed something in the hallway of his home that he didn't want to witness in person. "Edward, good to see ya again. This is my friend, Sue. Those are her kids, Leah and Seth. Everyone, this is Edward Cullen. He's owns the Circle C, that big ranch out off 69," Charlie introduced. He was pleased to see that Edward took a step forward and extended his hand to the woman Charlie was dating.

"Miss Sue, nice to meet ya, ma'am. Leah, Seth," Edward greeted feeling Doc Swan's eyes staring a whole through him. He wasn't sure why the man was scrutinizing him so carefully, but he was certain it had to do with Bella's flushed cheeks and chest.

Edward felt a tug on his shirt sleeve and looked down to see Seth standing next to him. "So you got horses?" the boy asked tilting his head waiting for a response.

Charlie knew that Seth had been nagging his mother to buy him a horse, but Sue lived in town and didn't have anywhere to keep it. He had decided that if things kept progressing the way they were with Sue, they'd likely get married within a year, and then he would buy the boy a horse himself. He had plenty of room on his farm to keep it. His barn had six stalls because sometimes he had to have sick horses and cattle brought to his farm to care for them over a period of time, and he didn't own any stock of his own because he didn't have the time to care for it. He had thirty acres of pasture that he didn't use and sold off the hay to anyone who wanted to deal with it. A horse would have a pretty good life at the farm.

"Yeah, I've got about a hundred head right now. I just sold some last month. Next time Doc Swan comes over, maybe he'll bring ya with him, and I'll show ya 'round the place. Matter of fact, we're gonna be brandin' calves next weekend. We'll have a big barbecue, too. Y'all should come," Edward invited trying to suck up a little to Charlie and the boy's mother. Seth looked longingly at his mother, and she smiled.

"We'll see. Now, we should order pizza because these two need to get to bed early for a change. Leah has a Mathlete's competition tomorrow mornin', and Seth is goin' fishin' with Charlie bright and early," Sue called as she pulled out the menu to the pizza place. Bella noticed how comfortable the Clearwaters seemed at her father's house and wondered how much time they actually spent there.

"So, Daddy, how long have you and Miss Sue been keeping company?" Bella asked. Her father was very close mouthed about the woman until earlier in the day, and Bella didn't know why.

"Uh, a few months or so. They showed up here one day with Seth's dog, Snickers, who had been hit by a car. Sue and I started talkin' and found out we had a lot in common. We started doin' stuff together, and well, here we are. How 'bout you two?" Charlie asked looking between Bella and Edward.

"We met here," Bella reminded. She wasn't prepared to go into the story of how they'd really met because she didn't want to explain to her father what she was doing at the coffee shop in the first place. It didn't occur to her at the time that there was nothing incriminating about going to a coffee shop, and it was her guilty conscience for keeping her books a secret from her dad that caused her to keep the information to herself.

"Actually, Doc, we kinda met at a coffee shop in Dallas when I tripped over her purse, but we didn't speak to each other that day. My sister sorta stepped in, and then it was a coincidence that she was your daughter," Edward explained leaving out that she was in the coffee shop writing. He knew that Bella didn't want her dad to know about Izzy Wayne, and he respected her wishes…especially since she was going to be spending the weekend with him at his house.

"Well, that's interestin'. So, who's that blonde I saw at the ranch climbin' all over Emmett the other day?" Charlie asked. He'd noticed that Emmett followed the woman around like a puppy dog.

"Oh, that's Rosalie Hale. She's from New York. Actually, I was datin' her until she met Emmett. They've been seein' each other for a little over two months. I just sold Em ten acres at the back of the property to build a house because seems Rosalie doesn't like stayin' in the bunkhouse when she comes to visit," Edward volunteered without thinking.

"Wait…is that the girl you and Alice were talking about at the coffee shop that day?" Bella asked quietly remembering the conversation she'd overheard. She saw the look on Edward's face and knew that she had hit the nail on the head.

"Oh, uh, I didn't know you heard that conversation. Yeah, she was. Can we talk about this later?" Edward asked softly. He knew he owed Bella the story, but sitting in her father's kitchen with her father, his girlfriend and her kids gawking at him wasn't the time or place.

"Hmm. I suppose. So, what's everyone want?" Bella asked as she pulled out her glasses to look at the menu. After much discussion, they ordered two pizzas and the adults opened the beer Edward had brought.

##

At 9:30 PM, Charlie gave his signature yawn, and Bella decided it was time to leave. She noticed that Sue had sent her kids upstairs to shower and get ready for bed, and she wondered if they were staying there. "So, they spending the night?" Bella asked her father once they were out of earshot.

Charlie swallowed his sip of beer and braced himself. "They are. It makes more sense if Seth and I are goin' fishin' on the Neches in the mornin'. You got somethin' to say 'bout that?" Charlie asked. He wouldn't tolerate his daughter being rude to his girlfriend or her children. He thought the revelation of a woman in his life had taken his daughter by surprise, but he'd raised her better than to be rude.

Bella pondered what he had said and was tempted to tell him where _she_ planned to spend the weekend but decided against it. She didn't want to put Edward on the spot in front of her dad. "So, how does that work with the two impressionable children around?" she asked sarcastically. She wasn't sure why she was upset about it, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Sue and Leah sleep in my room. Seth takes your old room, and I take the couch. I need to clear out my office downstairs and make it into another bedroom, but for now, that's what we do. Anything else you wanna know?" Charlie asked with his own hint of sarcasm. He couldn't figure out what had gotten into her.

"Uh, I better get goin'. Bella, I'll walk you out," Edward suggested seeing the tension between the father and daughter. He didn't want his time with Bella to start off on a bad note because she'd had an argument with her dad.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Bella replied grabbing her purse. They all said their good-byes, and the couple left.

As they arrived at the cars, Edward wasn't sure how to proceed. "So, uh, do ya still wanna come over?" he asked sheepishly, crossing his fingers in his jeans pocket.

"Unless you've changed your mind," Bella replied feeling nervous that the little showdown with her father had caused Edward to change his mind.

"Not at all. You wanna follow me?" he asked relieved. She nodded, and he leaned down and kissed her cheek noticing that Doc Swan was looking out the window. "You're dad's likely gonna have my hide if he finds out your stayin' with me this weekend," he whispered.

"Oh, I don't think he can say a lot, do you?" Bella asked as she climbed in her car. Edward laughed and closed the door for her, jogging to his truck and starting it up. The two pulled out of the driveway and Bella followed the huge pick-up truck up the road toward the ranch.

"Okay, the lady's comin' over. Keep your head dumbass. What the fuck am I gonna say about Rosalie? I guess I'll just tell her the truth. I didn't sleep with the girl, so that's not an issue. What the hell was I thinkin' datin' her anyway? I don't like blondes, especially not after Heidi. Oh, shit, don't think about that. Get a damn grip," Edward thought to himself as he drove home.

As he pulled up his driveway, he hit the button on the garage door for Bella to park her car inside. He pulled the truck forward out of the way, and climbed out, motioning for her to pull inside. Once she stopped the car and turned off the motor, he opened her door and took her hand helping her out.

"So, I get to park in the garage? How'd I get so lucky?" Bella asked as she reached behind the seat to retrieve her bag which Edward took from her immediately. She quickly glanced around and noticed a fancy sports car parked next to hers and a Cadillac parked on the other side. If she didn't know already that the man had money, the cars in his garage would have definitely clued her in.

"I just thought maybe if your daddy happened to drive by and your car was sittin' on the driveway, we'd have a little explainin' to do. This way, we can avoid it. Now, if we happen to run into him in town, I'm not sure what we'll say," Edward remarked as he shut the garage door and led her inside.

"Hell, I don't really care, but I don't want it to be uncomfortable for you. Wow, this is quite a kitchen," Bella replied as she looked around the room. It was absolutely stunning, with white cabinets and tan granite countertops. The appliances were hidden behind wood panels that caused them to blend in with the cabinets. The floor was oak plank with a beautiful rug under the glass and iron table. There was a sitting area with a TV mounted over the white rock fireplace at the end of the room. There was a saddle tan leather couch and two crimson fabric overstuffed chairs flanking a large coffee table with a longhorn skull under it. The walls were painted a warm chocolate brown.

"Oh, thanks. I had a decorator come in and take care of it with Alice's help. I gave Maria the weekend off, so you'll have to suffer with my cookin', which is pretty simple. Now, I'll show you the rooms and you can choose which one you want," Edward replied nervously. He wasn't ready to talk about his decorator, Heidi Long, a former Miss Texas and a former girlfriend. There would be time for that later.

Edward led her down a hallway and up the stairs to the spare rooms. He opened the doors and showed her the choices. Bella chose a room that was demurely decorated in shades of blue. It was calming to her, and the en suite had a huge tub and double shower. "I'll take this one," she announced.

Edward dropped her bag on the bench at the end of the bed and waited for her to look around. "This is beautiful," Bella commented taking in the beautiful cherry wood sleigh bed.

"I don't get much company, but I wanna make sure it's comfortable when I do. Now, would ya like somethin' to drink? I noticed you only had one beer at your dad's," Edward offered as he took her hand and led her back down the stairs to the family room off the kitchen. It was a large room and the one where he spent the most time. The formal living room had never been used, but he'd been assured he needed one. The dining room had been used once when he'd hosted a surprise party for his parents' anniversary right after he moved into the house and the remodel was finished. The rest of the house was just space to him.

"Sure, I'd love one. God, I have so many questions," Bella replied settling at the glass topped table in the kitchen. Edward pulled out two beers and turned on the sound system, turning the volume down to background music preparing for whatever she was going to ask.

"Okay, let's have 'em," Edward replied as he handed her a beer and settled into a chair next to her bracing himself for what she was going to ask.

"Who's Maria?" Bella asked. There were a few female names that she'd caught that evening. She wasn't jealous, but she was interested in the women's places in Edward's life.

"She's my cook and housekeeper. That's her Cadillac in the garage. I gave it to her for her fiftieth birthday. She's in Santa Fe visitin' her sister this weekend. She's worked for me since I moved here. She makes carne asada to write home about. Her husband passed away several years ago, and her kids are grown, so she lives here. You'd like her. She's like a dark-haired version of Momma," Edward offered with a smile. He knew that Maria and Bella would get along well.

"Wow, a cook and housekeeper. Well, that's nice. Does she cook a lot? I mean, it's just you, right?" Bella asked confused.

"Actually, she cooks for me _and_ the boys," Edward replied knowing he'd probably need to explain himself.

"Boys?" Bella asked not sure to whom he was referring. He hadn't mentioned anything about having been married or having children.

"Yeah, besides Emmett, my foreman, I've got four other guys who work for me to keep this place goin'. It's hard for me to keep up with seven-hundred-fifty head of beef cattle, a herd of horses and fifteen hundred acres by myself, so I have a big bunkhouse off the barn where Emmett, Sam, Quil, Paul, and Embry stay. Maria cooks breakfast and lunch for 'em up here, and then takes food down to 'em for dinner. She took casseroles down to 'em, so they won't be botherin' us. They can go to the diner for breakfast and lunch tomorrow and Sunday," Edward replied hoping to allay any concerns about strange men traipsing through the house while she was visiting.

"I don't mind cooking for them," Bella volunteered. It had been a while since she'd had the opportunity to cook for anyone other than herself which she didn't do with any frequency because she thought it was too depressing to eat alone all the time.

"You cook?" Edward asked. He could make simple things, and breakfast was his favorite meal of the day. He'd missed his mother's home cooking while he was away at college. He had happy memories of growing up in Houston with big breakfasts every day before he went to school. He'd had a great childhood, and his parents loved each other very much, which was why he wanted to find it for himself.

"I do. I don't mind making breakfast for everyone. What time do they eat?" Bella asked. She was anxious to do something to impress him and making breakfast for everyone sounded like a way to do just that.

"Maria usually feeds us around 7:00. That's not too early for ya?" Edward asked. He didn't want her to go to any trouble because she was his guest. He thought it was nice that she offered to cook, but he didn't want her to feel obligated.

"Okay. Breakfast at 7:00 then. Now, what's the story about this Rosalie person?" Bella asked as she finished her beer. She noticed that Edward's was nearly finished, so she rose from the table and walked to the refrigerator grabbing two more beers and opening them, returning to the table and placing one in front of Edward.

Edward grabbed her around the waist and hugged her into his body. He was pleased that her arm went around his shoulder, but he fought the temptation to pull her onto his lap. "Thank ya," he replied patting her hip.

"You're welcome. Now, Rosalie," Bella replied as she walked to her seat and sat down waiting for his explanation regarding the woman. Bella hadn't seen her, but if Charlie had asked about her, she must be memorable because her father didn't notice women very often as far as she knew.

Edward took a deep breath and plowed ahead. "Rosalie is a buyer for Niemen-Marcus, and she's an exotic car broker in her spare time. I met her at the airport while we were both waitin' for a flight to New York. We went out on a couple of dates, but it wasn't really anything special. I invited her here for a barbeque and found her makin' out in the barn with Emmett. He actually did me a favor by savin' me from havin' to explain to her that I wasn't interested in her as more than a friend. I liked her and all, but we didn't have any chemistry, really. She's a blonde, and I actually prefer brunettes," Edward explained with a wink as he took a pull from his beer.

Bella felt her face flush at his admission. She pushed her hair behind her ears without looking up hoping that Edward didn't notice how self-conscious she was at that moment. "Oh, well, I guess, uh, that's good then," she stammered. She was trying to pull up her Yardley O'Shea alter-ego without much luck. Edward Cullen constantly took her by surprise, and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"So, now my turn. What about this teacher? Did you go out for drinks with him?" Edward asked wanting to find out all he could about the competition.

"Who? Oh…uh…Jacob, no I didn't. We didn't have as much in common as I thought we did, so I cancelled drinks with him," Bella answered. She didn't want to go into how she initially thought that Jacob was more than he actually was. She felt like it was too early in the relationship to talk about such matters.

"Well, I'm not sorry to hear that. Why don't we move over to the couch where it's more comfortable?" Edward asked. He didn't like the distance between them at the kitchen table. His arms were aching to hold the woman, and he wanted her to feel comfortable in his home. He hoped it was the first of many weekends she'd spend with him at the ranch.

The pair rose and walked over to the family room. Edward toed off his boots placing them in the tray by the back door and collapsed on the couch. Bella slipped off her ballet flats and did the same, pulling her feet up under her and turning her body in his direction. "So, where'd you go to college?" she asked. She wanted to find out everything she could about the man.

"I got my undergrad and my MBA at Dartmouth. I fast tracked my undergrad and was able to finish both degrees in four years, and then I went to law school at Princeton," Edward replied as he took the hand that rested on her lap. She was beautiful, and while Alice's words of falling too hard too fast continued to dance through his head, in that moment, he didn't care.

"How about you, Professor?" Edward joked. He was impressed with everything about the woman, but he had yet to figure out how to get her to open up. He hoped that he could get her to talk more about herself, but he wasn't sure how to go about the task.

"I went to the University of Texas for my undergrad and Master's. I've only been teaching at Southeast for two years. I'm not a full professor. I'm just a teacher, but they give you the title of associate professor if you have a Master's. My minor is in women's studies, but I had more interest in literature which is why I pursued it for my Master's. My thesis was on the objectification of women in classical literature. It was boring as hell, but I got by. So, first love?" Bella asked deflecting the attention from her back to him.

"Ha!" Edward laughed. He always thought he'd been in love many times, but he knew it was merely infatuation. He wasn't ready to analyze the feelings he was developing so quickly for Bella because he didn't want to assume that the woman felt the same.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked as she stroked her thumb across Edward's knuckles as he innocently held her hand. She took a long drink from her beer and waited.

"I guess my first love was Jenny Ames in ninth grade. She didn't return the sentiment, but when I look back at the pictures my momma has from back then, I can see why. I was all arms and legs, and I had buck teeth until I got my braces. Of course, once I had the railroad tracks, I was the ugly girl at prom. I didn't really date until my senior year," Edward admitted wincing at the memory.

"I bet you were still cute. Those girls just didn't know what they had. I didn't date in high school at all. Boys were stupid. I dated some in college, but nothing special. Let's just say that I was a complete fail at matters of the heart when I was younger," Bella surmised as she thought about her non-existent love life.

"Well, Miss Bella, I guess I'm glad to hear that there isn't some guy out there who you're still carryin' a torch for," Edward responded as he pulled her closer to him. He set his beer on the coffee table and took hers from her doing the same. He settled on the couch and pulled her next to him, kissing her gently. He'd thought about it all day, and he was quite happy to finally have the opportunity. He wanted to make it clear to the woman that they were going to be more than just friends. He didn't invite women to spend the weekend in his home, and he had to let her know that, to him, she was special.

Bella couldn't help herself. Her hands wound in his hair, and she pressed her upper body against his. She felt like she was accosting him, but she couldn't stop it. She sighed against his mouth when his arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer. Their tongues met, first in his mouth, then in hers, and she felt his arms tighten around her pulling her further up his body as he reclined the pair on the couch.

After several minutes of the most intense make-out session Bella had ever participated in, she moved her right hand to his chest and rubbed it across the chiseled hardness of him. The t-shirt he was wearing wasn't thick enough to mask the rock hard body that was under her. She hoped her softer body was doing to him what his hard body was doing to her. She wanted the man but making any moves in that direction would likely make her look like a slut, so she subtly pulled back to catch her breath and gather her emotions before she embarrassed herself.

"Damn, you're a good kisser," Edward breathed settling his right hand on Bella's attractive backside. He'd never been so carried away by just kissing a woman. He'd had sex with women over the years, but he always felt that something was missing. At that moment, he knew exactly what it was…it was pure emotion. He'd never felt about any other woman the way he was realizing he was starting to feel about Bella.

"Well, cowboy, you're not bad at it either," Bella replied placing her head on his shoulder to rein herself in. She could easily have stripped the man and had him on the couch, but she felt like Edward wasn't that kind of guy. She could feel his arousal as her arm 'accidentally' grazed the front of his Wrangler's, but he seemed to want to take things slow, and she thought that maybe that was for the best.

"You're an amazing woman, Bella. I'm tryin' really hard not to get carried away, but it's not easy, trust me," Edward admitted. His body was telling him one thing, and his brain was telling him another. He wanted to pull out his brain and go with his body, but Bella wasn't the kind of girl he could just fuck and forget, of that he was sure. Plus, he didn't want to. It was a precarious position in which he found himself.

"I know. Maybe it would be a good idea for me to get off of you," Bella joked as she stroked his chest. She began pulling away, suddenly aware that his hand was on her ass, and she wasn't upset by it at all, when his arms tightened around her.

"Uh, I think that's the worst idea I've ever heard. Maybe we should turn on a movie or somethin'," Edward suggested as he pulled her body tighter to him. He had no intentions of letting her out of his arms.

Just then, there was a rapid knock at the back door. Edward lifted his head to see it was Embry. "Shit. I'll get rid of him. Don't go anywhere," Edward ordered as he moved from under her. Bella sat up and adjusted her top and tried to straighten her hair without drawing too much attention from the man at the door.

"Yeah?" Edward asked as he opened the door. Embry's visit wasn't welcome at all.

"Sorry, Boss, but Emmett sent me up. Maisy's filly is down in the stall. Quil and I were sittin' on the porch and heard Maisy causin' a ruckus, so we went to check and found her down. Em said maybe you should call Doc Swan," Embry explained as he tried to get a look at the woman on the couch.

"Shit. I'll be down in a minute," Edward told him as he closed the door. He didn't want to call Bella's dad, but he didn't want to lose the foal. He wasn't sure what to do about the situation, because it wasn't one he'd ever been in before.

\\\

_**E/N: I truly hope you love the way the story is going. I'll tell ya, it didn't get the name "Trip of a LIFETIME" for no reason…it spans a lot of time, so yeah, it's long, but I truly hope you'll stick with it. There's minimal angst because these two are just too damn cute.**_

_**So, thank y'all for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you all so very much for your reviews. I love that you love this story. I know it's so far from canon that it has to have a telescope to look back at canon, and I think it's very cool of you to read it. I'm always humbled by the reviews…hell, I'm humbled by the fact that anyone wants to read anything I write. Thanks again.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Just a reminder…There's a problem at the barn with the filly, and Edward and Bella were interrupted, mid-grinding, by Embry… Now, go…**_

_**\\\**_

6. A Roll in the Hay

Without hesitation, Bella walked over to the house phone and called her father because she could see the look of worry on Edward's face, and it superseded any other thoughts she had regarding calling her dad. "Doc Swan," her dad answered. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Daddy, can you come out to Edward's ranch? He's got a filly down."

"You're at the _ranch_? Why?" her dad asked. It wasn't the time to go into it, in her opinion.

"Just come out. I'll explain it to you when you get here," Bella replied as she shoved her feet into her shoes. She hung up and handed Edward his boots which he quickly slipped on. The two walked down to the barn and found Emmett in the stall with the foal's head in his lap. They'd moved the mare so that they could assess the foal's condition without her interfering. She was in another stall having a fit because she was separated from her baby.

"What do ya think?" Edward asked as he walked into the stall and squatted down. He heard the filly's labored breathing and saw its distended abdomen, and was pretty sure what was wrong with her.

"Colic? She hasn't shi…uh, gone to the bathroom. Did you call Doc Swan?" Emmett asked as he stroked the filly's throat having noticed a woman in the hallway who he didn't' know. Sick horses were as bad as sick children in Emmett's mind. You didn't know what was wrong, and they couldn't tell you.

"Bella called him. Has she been nursin'?" Edward asked looking at all of the hands. Bella noticed that two of them nodded. Edward rose from the floor of the stall and walked out, and then he walked into the mare's stall and felt her bag. He was glad it wasn't engorged which meant that the foal was eating, so if it was a form of colic, it was likely a mild case that wouldn't require surgery.

"What's wrong?" a blonde woman asked as she walked into the barn. Bella deduced that it must be Rosalie, and she took in the woman's appearance carefully. The woman had at least five inches on Bella, and she was built like an Amazon. Bella felt inferior to her stunning beauty immediately and shied away trying to blend into the background.

"Izzy's sick. The vet's on the way. You can go back to the bunkhouse, babe," Emmett called. He again noticed that the small brunette was standing meekly in the background and figured out quite quickly that it was Bella Swan.

"You must be Doc Swan's girl. I'm Emmett McCarty. That's my girlfriend, Rosie, and those jackasses are Embry, Quil, Sam, and Paul. Boys, this is Edward's girl, Bella," Emmett took the liberty to introduce.

Bella smiled and blushed. She was certain that Edward must have talked about her because none of them seemed surprised at the revelation. She noticed Rosalie eyeing her carefully, and she wanted to crawl under a bale of hay. She wasn't used to the scrutiny that the blonde was giving her. It wasn't welcomed, and it did nothing for her self-confidence.

Ten minutes later, Bella heard her father's truck pull up the driveway. She took a deep breath and readied herself for the look of disappointment she was sure she'd see on his face. As he walked into the barn, he barely looked at her which caused her stomach to knot. She knew her dad loved her, but she also knew he had a problem with accepting that she was a woman, not a child.

"Let's take a look here," she heard her dad call as he walked into the stall with the foal. She watched with rapt attention as her father worked. She'd gone with him on calls when she was young, but she usually stayed in the truck reading a book. It was the first time she'd actually paid attention to what he did when he was examining a sick animal.

She saw him pull out a stethoscope and listen to the filly's lungs then stomach, and then she saw him knock his fingers against her stomach while continuing to listen. He checked the filly over and then reached into his bag and pulled out a vial of medicine and a syringe. "She's got a lot of gas in her gut. Likely a twisted intestine. I'll give her a shot and knock her out, and then we can roll her and see if it helps. If it doesn't, I'll need you to bring her to the house and operate on her. Has she been nursin'?" her father asked.

By then, Edward was in the stall with her father and Emmett. "Yeah. I checked Maisy's bag. Can you do this here?" Edward asked the doctor. Charlie drew some blood and then gave the filly a shot. The two men talked for a bit, and Bella watched it close its' eyes once the shot took over. Her father examined the filly and determined he was right, and then he and Emmett performed the procedure that her father had described. She hoped that the foal would be okay because she could see the look of concern on Edward's face.

After thirty minutes, the filly slowly opened its eyes and rose to its feet on its own swaying a little. It shook its' body and began calling for its mother. Bella watched Quil go to the stall and get the mare, leading her back in. "I'll come by in the mornin' to check on her and make sure she's evacuating her bowels. I think she'll be fine. It's a good thing y'all called when you did. Now, Bells, walk me out," her dad ordered. Bella took a deep breath and smiled at Edward trying to put him at ease.

As they approached her father's truck, she waited. "So, you were gonna stay here and not tell me? That's not very nice," her dad chastised as he loaded his supplies back in his truck. Bella thought for a minute and decided to take the offensive position.

"Like you not telling me about Sue and the kids? I guess we both need to talk to each other. Look, it's very new, and I'm staying the weekend. We just want to get to know each other. Don't make a big deal out of it, and don't get pissed at Edward. Thanks for coming out," she offered hoping he'd let things go.

"Well, I guess you could do a lot worse. Don't leave town without sayin' good-bye, ya hear? I'll be back in the mornin' after Seth and I get done fishin'. If she doesn't shit or gets down again, tell Edward to call me," Charlie told her.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you," Bella told him as she hugged him. It was the most mature conversation the pair had ever had as long as Bella could remember.

"Love you, too. Does this mean you might be around more?" Charlie asked as he climbed into his truck. He liked Edward, and he was pleased that his daughter was spending time with him. He wasn't dwelling on the fact that she was spending the night at the man's house.

"We'll see. Like I said, it's very new," Bella told him as she slammed his truck door after he'd climbed in. They waved to each other as Charlie drove away. Bella was surprised she'd gotten off so easily.

##

"So, boss, she's hot," Quil called as Edward walked back into the hallway of the barn from the stall. He wasn't surprised that his ranch hands were ogling his girl, but he didn't appreciate it.

"She is, and she's _mine_. Now, she's volunteered to make breakfast in the mornin' at 7:00. Bring your manners. Go ahead and turn in. I'll stay in here with Izzy and Maisy tonight," Edward ordered. It wasn't the first time he'd slept in the barn with a sick animal. He went to the loft and tossed down hay to make a makeshift bed and went to the office to grab the sleeping bag he kept there for such instances.

Bella walked back into the hallway of the barn and noticed how clean it actually was. She saw Edward situating hay in the hallway of the barn outside the horse's stall and a sleeping bag against the stall gate. "What's going on?" she asked as she saw him looking into the stall again. She could see the worry on his face, and she wanted to do whatever she could to ease his mind.

"Bella darlin', you should go on up to the house and go to bed. I'm gonna sleep here to keep check on Izzy. I'm sorry this happened tonight," Edward told her as he checked the automatic water fountains in the stallions' stalls.

"It's not like you did anything to cause it. So, you're sleeping here?" Bella asked. She wasn't at all surprised because she knew in her heart how important his animals were to him, and she respected the hell out of him for it.

"Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry…" Edward began as he opened the sleeping bag and spread it out on the hay bales. Bella held her hand up and crawled up on the inside of the hay bed next to the stall wall leaving a space for him on the outside.

"You gonna leave those lights on?" she asked as she settled in. Edward's heart soared. Not only was she everything he wanted in a woman, she understood him. He switched off the barn lights but not before grabbing a flashlight. He crawled up on the hay next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

As he slipped off his boots and pulled off her shoes, he settled on his side and pulled Bella's body closer to him. He felt like he'd found something he'd been missing his whole life, and he had no desire to question it. "I gotta tell ya, this isn't the way I thought we'd spend our first night together," he remarked as the pair settled in on top of the sleeping bag. Edward felt like his life was changing, and he welcomed it with open arms.

##

When Bella opened her eyes that Saturday morning, she wasn't prepared for the sight before her. There were twelve denim clad legs and Seth Clearwater standing next to the makeshift bed where she and Edward had slept. She also noticed that Edward's hand was on her ass, and she was draped across him like a blanket. She looked up and saw Emmett, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, her father, and Seth all looking at her. Everyone except her father had a huge smile on their face. Her dad looked pissed.

She poked Edward in the ribs, and he jumped. "Just a few more minutes, darlin'," he mumbled. He also had a small smiled on his face and pulled her tighter into his body. She noticed he had hay in his hair, so she could only imagine how her hair looked.

"Edward, wake up. We've got company," Bella whispered as she pulled away from him. She saw him slowly open his eyes and smile at her. She pointed toward where the men were standing and saw Edward turn his head slowly.

"Oh, mornin' everybody. How's Izzy?" Edward asked unwrapping himself from Bella and sitting up scrubbing his face with his hands. It wasn't the way he'd wanted to wake up that morning, but he didn't anticipate getting to sleep with Bella that weekend, even if it was on a bed made of hay covered by a sleeping bag, so he couldn't say it was all bad.

"She's doin' just fine. Now, if y'all will excuse us, Seth and I are goin' to breakfast," Charlie called as he gathered his bag to leave.

"What time is it?" Bella asked as she climbed off the hay and began dusting off her clothes. It was a bit embarrassing to be awakened by six men and a boy the first morning after she'd slept with Edward Cullen, even though all they did was sleep.

"It's nearly 8:00. The boss said you were makin' breakfast, but we can go to the diner," Quil replied. He thought it was funny seeing the always-confident Edward Cullen looking embarrassed at having been caught with his hand on the vet's daughter's ass.

"No, no. Give me twenty minutes, and then come up to the house," Bella called as she quickly left the barn after kissing Edward on the cheek. She skipped up to the house feeling six sets of eyes on her ass. For having slept on a hay bed with a handsome man being awakened by a group of men she barely knew and her father's disapproving sneer, she was in a fantastic mood.

##

Edward walked into the stall and checked the filly for himself as his ranch hands and Bella's father continued to stare at him. Seth had walked into the stall with him and was petting the mare. "So, this is Maisy. She'll be ready to ride soon, and then if Doc Swan will bring ya out, I'll let ya ride her in the round pen," Edward offered. He liked the little boy. The kid seemed quiet, but Edward could tell that the boy was a typical ten-year old.

"That'll be fun. So you and Bella slept out here _all _night?" Seth asked. Charlie cleared his throat and motioned for Seth to come out of the stall.

"They not only slept out here, they _overslept_ out here. Ed, I don't think you've slept in this late in a long time. _Somethin'_ must've tired y'all out," Emmett teased. Edward walked out of the stall and closed the gate behind him.

"Ya know I don't pay y'all to stand around as far as I recollect. I know for a fact that we had two hundred fence posts delivered yesterday, so they need to be hauled down to the lower pasture to replace that fence. Bella'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes, and no smartass comments," Edward ordered as he walked out of the barn toward the house. The men laughed as he walked out shaking his head. He hoped the day would get better from there, though the night had been great.

By the time Edward got to the house, Bella was in full swing. He was amazed at how easily she moved around an unfamiliar kitchen. He saw that she had two loaves of bread out and eggs on the counter, and he could smell bacon being cooked and coffee brewing. He was very pleased to see her making herself at home. "Smells awful good. Let me go wash up, and I'll help ya," he called as he walked back down the hallway to the bathroom in the master suite. He closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror seeing hay sticking out of his hair.

"Damn, boy, you're in deep," he commented to his reflection as he splashed water on his face and combed the hay out of his hair. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper and tried to rein in his body's reaction to having slept with Bella in his arms all night. He was very happy that he had the privilege and vowed to try to make it happen again, though not on hay in the barn.

As he walked out into his bedroom, his eyes fixed on the king-sized bed where he slept alone every night. He envisioned the two of them kissing on the bed, waking up together in the bed, and making love in the bed. "Calm the hell down," he said out loud looking down at the bulge in his jeans. He knew he couldn't go out of the room until he calmed his body's response to his thoughts. He walked into his closet and grabbed a clean shirt pulling it over his head.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come on in," he called as he walked out. Bella slipped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked over to where he stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hope you're not embarrassed about what happened in the barn," she remarked. Edward put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"I'm not embarrassed at all. I just needed a little time to, uh, calm down. I truly enjoyed holdin' ya in my arms all night long, and my, uh, body was havin' a little problem forgettin' how good it felt. The boys are gonna give me enough shit about wakin' us up with your daddy there. They don't need to see first-hand how attracted I am to ya," he told her as he continued kissing up and down the column of her throat.

Bella felt the hard impression of him against her abdomen and smiled to herself. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt how the man made her feel, and in that moment, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he felt the same about her. She moved her face to his and caught his lips in a soft kiss. Edward picked her up so that she wasn't standing on her toes, and deepened the kiss reveling in the feel of her body flush against his.

When the two broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavy. "I guess it's no surprise that this isn't really helpin' the situation, but I honestly don't care at this point. I just wish we'd sent 'em to the diner," Edward whispered as he placed her on her feet.

"Oh, shit, my bacon. I came back to ask if scrambled eggs were okay," Bella replied as she straightened her blouse trying to calm her breathing. The man's kisses made her body flame with desire for him.

Edward reached up and pulled hay out of her hair and handed it to her. "They'll eat anything you put in front of 'em. Now, after breakfast, I'm gettin' rid of all of 'em, and we're gonna decide what you'd like to do today," Edward told her as he opened the bedroom door. The pair walked down the hallway hand in hand until Bella saw smoke coming from one of the ovens.

She raced over to them and saw that the bacon splatter in the oven had caused it to smoke, but the bacon was fine. She pulled the baking sheets out and placed the bacon on paper towels then covered the plate with a clean dish towel to keep it warm. She began cooking the French toast as Edward set the table. As she was turning the fried potatoes in the large iron skillet, Emmett, Paul and Sam came inside through the back door laughing.

"What's so dang funny?" Edward asked as he placed flatware next to the plates. The three men were stunned to see their boss setting the table.

"We were bettin' on whether we'd be havin' cereal," Emmett teased as the three took their boots off at the door as was Maria's rule. They'd been schooled by the housekeeper on more than one occasion, and no one wanted to bear her wrath when she returned from her trip for having worn dirty boots into the house.

"Keep up with the smart ass comments and _you_ three will," Bella called from the stove as she flipped the French toast on the griddle. She was surprised at her comment, but she wasn't sorry for it. She could tell that she'd have to learn to hold her own against the five men who worked for Edward if they were going to respect her. It was something she'd figured out based on Rosalie's behavior the night before. None of the men seemed to mess with Rosalie, and Bella wanted them to see that she wasn't a pushover either.

"Ohhhh, good one," Sam called as he took off his cap and hung it on the back of the chair as he sat down.

"Where're Quil and Embry?" Edward asked as he put the coffee carafe and pitcher of orange juice on the table for the men to help themselves. He noticed Bella humming softly to herself as she broke eggs into a bowl and began whisking furiously.

"They were washin' up. They're movin' a little slow this mornin'. Seems they shared a bottle of Wild Turkey last night as they bitched about the fact that they can't seem to find decent women to date," Paul volunteered.

"Sittin' on the porch at the bunkhouse drinkin' ain't gonna help 'em with that problem," Sam observed. Everyone broke into laughter just as the two men walked into the kitchen removing their boots and caps.

"Everybody sit down," Bella called as she began hauling out the breakfast she'd prepared. There were fried potatoes, French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. She wasn't sure what Maria made for them, but she cooked what she found and hoped for the best.

For a while, all talking ceased as the men dove into the breakfast. Bella was worried that she hadn't made enough food, so she waited until they were starting to slow down before she took a piece of French toast and some eggs for herself.

"Miss Bella, this is awful good," Quil told her. Bella smiled noting that they must be enjoying the food if they weren't talking.

"Yeah, this is real good. Thank ya for cookin'," Edward told her as he rubbed her leg under the table. After everyone had finished eating, Bella watched as each man scraped his plate and loaded them into the dishwasher.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure there's something else you should be doing," she called after them as she sipped her coffee.

"No ma'am. Miss Maria would have our hide if we didn't clear our plates before we left. Thank ya for breakfast," Embry called as he left first. One by one, the men thanked her and left through the back door.

"They always do that?" Bella asked as Edward poured them each the last of the coffee.

"Oh, yeah. Maria's trained us all very well. Now, I'll take care of the rest of this if you wanna go wash the night in the barn off of ya, not that you need to," Edward responded then back peddled worrying that he made it sound like he thought she needed to shower.

"I'll help you, and then we can both shower," Bella announced and then blushed. "I mean, you know, I'll shower in the guest bath and you can…well, you know," she corrected herself.

Edward looked at her and saw her face and neck flush. He laughed. "_This_ time," he told her as he ran water in the kitchen sink to wash the pots and griddle. The two chatted about the filly as they cleaned up the remaining breakfast mess, then retired to their respective bathrooms to shower.

As Bella climbed into the shower in the en suite bathroom of the blue bedroom she'd chosen, she couldn't help but think about the naked man in the shower down the hall. She wondered how it would be to shower with him as she washed her hair. When she washed her body, she thought about his hands washing her body instead of her own. The need to feel his hands against her naked flesh was great and becoming more intense the more time she spent with him. She tried to shake the image from her mind, but she was having a hard time.

As Edward climbed into the shower down the hall, his mind was clouded with how Bella must look with water trickling down her naked body. He thought about her breasts pressed against his bare chest and about touching her in all of the spots he could only imagine. He wanted her very much, and his erection kept reminding him that it was too early to think about how it would feel to make love to her. He was so happy that she'd cooked for his employees without hesitation. He knew it took a special woman to dive into such a task, and he was quite happy that she'd volunteered.

He reached to the temperature controls and turned the water to cold knowing that would be the only way he'd be able to tame his erection without manual stimulation. The idea of bringing himself to orgasm with her in the shower down the hall appealed to him very much, but he worried that somehow he'd give himself away when he looked into her eyes, and he didn't want to feel awkward with her.

After he dressed and collected himself, he went into the kitchen and started the dishwasher. Bella came out a few minutes later and walked over to where he stood at the counter checking his BlackBerry. "So, what do you want to do?" Bella asked. She was open to anything the man had on his mind.

Edward noticed that she looked stunning with her wet hair pulled into a ponytail and no make-up. He much preferred that look as opposed to the overly made-up look that Rosalie always wore. He noticed the t-shirt she was wearing and how it hugged her curves and how the jeans she wore reignited the daydream he'd just endured in the shower. When he got to her feet, he saw a problem.

"Well, first we need to go to town. Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her out the front door to his truck.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked completely surprised by his abrupt behavior.

"To the store," Edward replied without giving anything away. He reached up and turned on the radio in the truck and drove to Hanson's Western Store in town where he bought all of his gear. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the motor.

"What are we here for?" Bella asked feeling very confused. It seemed that he'd made a decision rather abruptly in the kitchen, and she didn't know what prompted it.

Without a word, Edward got out of the truck and walked around opening her door and lifting her out, gently kissing her lips. "You can't ride in those shoes. Come on," he ordered as he put her on her feet and led her inside.

"Mr. Cullen, it's good to see you," Drew Hanson, the store's proprietor, called as he saw the man enter the store pulling an attractive woman behind him. Edward Cullen was one of his favorite customers because he never asked "how much."

"Drew. The lady needs some boots. Miss Bella, what size?" Edward asked. He could see her looking at him wide eyed.

"I don't need…" Bella began her protest.

"Yes, you do. Now, what size?" Edward demanded. He planned to take her horseback riding and for safety's sake, he knew that she needed to have boots of some kind.

"She likely wears a size seven," Drew offered. He didn't want to lose the sale.

"Good, show us what you've got," Edward called to the man pulling Bella into one of the side rooms where all of the boots were located. Bella perused the shelves and saw the prices. She could tell that she wasn't getting out of the store without a pair, so she pulled the cheapest pair from the shelf she could find and tried them on. They weren't the most attractive pair in the store, but they were in her price range.

"Surely you don't like those. Here, try these," Edward told her bringing down a pair of dark brown rough-out boots that he thought would suit her more. He could tell she was looking at the price tags because otherwise she'd have never picked up the ugly black and green boots.

"I can't afford those," Bella called as she crammed her foot into the ugly boots that were on sale for $49.99. They weren't particularly comfortable, but they would suit the purpose. Where she'd ever wear them again, she had no idea.

"_You're_ not buyin' 'em. Now, those are just plain ugly. Try these. I'm sure they're a damn sight more comfortable than those," Edward insisted. He saw her scowl as she pulled off the ugly boots, and he picked up her foot and slipped the other boots on first one, then the other.

"Now, walk," he ordered. He watched her stand and walk around the store for a few minutes and saw that she appeared to like the feel of the boots. She walked back to him and smiled.

"I'll pay for them. They're quite comfortable. I'll get a lot of wear out of them I'm sure. I live in Dallas, after all," she teased. He leaned down and kissed her gently and then picked up her tennis shoes and the boot box and pulled her to the front. He flipped his credit card to the owner before she had a chance to protest.

"Edward, you're not going to…" Bella began. Edward put a finger to her lips and turned to the man behind the cash register.

"Drew, my new saddle come in yet? I've been waitin' for six weeks," Bella heard him tell the man. She wasn't happy that he was buying the boots, especially since she didn't know how much they cost.

"It should be here on Monday. I called the company yesterday, and they were just finishin' the stirrups. I'll bring it out to the ranch when it gets in. Now, it'll be…" the man began to quote the price. Bella saw Edward shake his head no and the man shut up, handing him a credit card slip and his card.

Within a minute, they were back in the truck. "Edward, how much do I owe you for these boots? I can pay for them myself, you know," she complained as she crossed her arms over her chest like a pissed-off child.

"I want you to go for a ride with me, and it's much safer if you have on boots. Since it's my party, I'm willin' to provide the favors. Now, quit complainin' and give me a kiss," Edward demanded. He knew she'd put up a fight, but he was prepared to win. He wanted her to get used to being on the ranch around the horses, and the boots were much more protective than the other shoes she'd worn.

Bella leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you very much, Mr. Cullen. You're very cute when you're demanding," she teased. Edward felt her words go straight to his groin, and he groaned under his breath. He knew what he wanted to do that afternoon, and he was looking forward to it.

\\\

_**E/N: So, what do you think they're gonna do for the afternoon? Lemme hear from y'all.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you who've started reading and reviewing this story. I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. Hey…how 'bout them cowboys…oh, and we're goin' on a little ride…**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement from me, ever.**_

_**\\\**_

7. Miss Congeniality, She Ain't

When they returned to the ranch house, Edward opened Bella's truck door and helped her down. He kissed her chastely and led her inside. "Can you get us two bottles of water from the fridge and take care of any business you need to. We'll be gone for a couple of hours," he called as he walked down the hall, where he grabbed a blanket and two large towels from the closet in the hallway and two baseball caps from his closet.

He walked back into the kitchen and found her looking at her phone. "If it's another man, tell him you're busy," Edward announced as he entered the room. He saw her blush and decided he was on the right track thinking it was another man.

"Well, what are we doing, Cowboy?" Bella asked after seeing two messages from Jacob Black on her phone. Apparently, Jacob didn't take no for an answer, nor did he take a hint very easily either. She was already dreading the discussion they were going to have on Monday.

"We're goin' for a ride. Now, before you start raisin' a ruckus, we'll ride double which can be a lot of fun. There's a creek that goes through the cow pastures with a lot of shade and a nice little field of wild flowers. Ready?" he asked as he handed her a Dallas Cowboys cap.

"I guess I don't have a choice, now do I?" Bella joked as she adjusted the cap and pulled it onto her head. She followed him to the barn and waited, not sure what to do to help.

Edward went to the stall and led Scout out of it tying the lead rope to the post. He went to the tack room, grabbing a curry comb and a dandy brush handing them to Bella. "Will you brush him down? Use this one first," he began showing her how to use the currycomb to loosen dirt and hair from the horse's coat, "then use this one," he continued using the dandy brush to brush away the debris. Bella took the tools from him and mimicked his movements on the horse's neck and shoulder to ensure she was doing it right. Edward watched her for a minute enjoying the movement of her hips as she worked.

When it occurred to him that he was enjoying it a little too much, he discreetly adjusted himself and remarked, "Oh, this is Scout by the way. He's a good ole boy, and he likes to go for a nice walk every now and again. I need to make a call real quick, so you two get acquainted." With that, he walked down the hallway quickly toward the office trying to calm down so as not to make the young woman think him a complete and utter pervert.

After Edward was out of earshot, Bella looked at the horse and saw that it didn't appear to be too intimidating. "Okay, Scout, I'm new to this, so have a little patience, please," she told the horse as she continued brushing him down with first one tool, then the other. The horse appeared to like it, and it even seemed as if the horse fell asleep as she continued brushing him all the way around. She was glad he didn't move when she walked behind him to get on the other side of him. A few minutes later, Edward returned with a saddle pad, saddle, and bridle.

He tossed the blanket on the horse's back and punched it in the shoulder. "Wake up, old man. You must be good at that because you put him to sleep," Edward teased her as he flung the saddle up on the horse's back. She was relieved that the horse didn't even flinch because she was nervous enough for both of them. After the saddle was secured, she watched Edward put the bit in the horse's mouth and secure the headstall. He unclipped the lead and untied it from the post wrapping it around the saddle horn.

"Come 'round here, darlin'," Edward told her. She walked around to the left side of the horse where Edward stood and waited. Before she knew it, he was lifting her up onto the back of the horse directly behind the saddle seat. He climbed up after her putting his foot in the stirrup and swinging his right leg over the horse's neck so that he wouldn't kick her accidentally then taking the reins into his hands. He twisted in the saddle to look at her.

"Okay, keep your legs more forward so you don't hit him in the flank 'cause he won't like that much and you have to keep your arms wrapped tight around my waist. We don't want you fallin' off, now do we?" he asked. He twisted back around and settled himself in the saddle, and Bella wrapped her arms around his waist as he instructed.

With a gentle kick to its sides, the horse began slowly walking out of the barn. "You're sure he's okay with riding double?" Bella asked. She'd never been on a full-grown horse. It seemed like a long way to fall when she looked down, so she definitely wanted to be sure that the horse wasn't going to balk with two riders instead of one.

"You just gave him the equivalent of a full-body massage. I'm damn sure he's not mindin' it at all. Now, are you okay?" Edward asked as his free hand rested against the outside of her thigh behind him. Bella thought for a minute, and squeezed her arms tighter around him hugging him. She felt his left hand cover hers around his waist, and she understood exactly what he was referring to when he said it could be fun. She laid her head against his back and held on, enjoying the feel of him in her arms.

The couple rode for a while with Edward explaining what each pasture was used for and pointing out the small herd of longhorns he had that were lazily grazing in a lower pasture. After three-quarters of an hour, they arrived at a grove of pecan trees where Edward stopped the horse. "Okay, here we are," he announced as he climbed off the horse then helped her down.

"It's beautiful here," Bella volunteered as she looked through the trees seeing the flowers and the creek. She watched Edward take the bridle off the horse and snap the lead rope to the halter that was already on the horse's head. He tied it low on a tree and then retrieved the saddle bags on which she'd been sitting. He took her hand and led her into the clearing under a shade tree. She watched him spread the blanket and collapse on it. Oh, the things she wanted to do to the man on that blanket.

"Well, you gonna stand there?" Edward asked. He toed off his boots and socks and tossed the baseball cap aside running his hands through his hair. He watched her sit down on the blanket next to him and slip off her boots and socks as well. He reached up and brushed the cap off her head and pulled her down on top of him.

"Mr. Cullen, that wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be," Bella volunteered as she lie on her stomach with her arms resting on his chest and her chin on her hands looking at him as he lie back with his hands behind his head.

"Hon, I'd never get ya hurt, I promise. I've got a little Tennessee walkin' horse that I think you'd like. He's lower to the ground, and he's a lot smoother ride than Scout. I'll get one of the boys to bring him up to the barn, and you can try him out sometime. I like ridin' double, but I want ya to get comfortable on one by yourself. I don't want ya to be scared," Edward told her as he pulled his right hand from behind his head and ran his fingers through her pony tail.

"So, you busy next Tuesday evenin'? I have an appointment with a realtor in Dallas to look at an apartment, and I'd like your opinion," Edward asked. Bella kissed his chest and chose her words carefully.

"I think it's a waste of money for you to get a place in Dallas. Now, hear me out," she began, seeing he was about to protest. "If you're going to be in Dallas overnight, you can stay with me. My place is small, but I've got a pullout, and it's comfortable. I've slept on it before. You can just stay at my place," Bella suggested. She knew it was very early on in the relationship to make such a proposal, but she had the feeling that this wouldn't be the only weekend she spent at the ranch.

"Well, uh, if you're sure. I mean, that's awful nice of ya. You don't have to do it. The place I'm supposed to look at isn't that expensive. Look, let's just get this out in the open. I know this is goin' kinda fast, but I really like ya and wanna spend as much time with ya as I can. Now, if that scares ya, we need to talk about that because I'd really like you to come back next weekend and stay with me. Hell, I'd like ya to come and spend every weekend here. You're a special woman, Bella Swan, and I want the chance to get to know everything about ya," Edward explained.

Bella was taken aback by his honesty. She felt the same way, but she didn't have the guts to say it out loud. She felt like she owed him a response, but she wasn't sure how to articulate it. "Well, uh, I'm a little scared, but that's because I keep waiting for something bad to happen. You're too perfect. You're drop-dead gorgeous, and you're such a gentleman I can't believe my luck at meeting you. There has to be something about you that isn't perfect," Bella replied absent mindedly. She couldn't stop what was coming out of her mouth, and she wasn't sure how he was going to take what she was saying to him.

"Perfect? Oh, I'm far from perfect, darlin'. I've got a hell of a temper, and I've actually been known to get into a fight or two. I've got a jealous streak a mile wide, and I can be sloppy sometimes. So, I'm not perfect at all. I'm gonna disappoint ya at some point in time. I get too caught up in work and don't always remember things I'm supposed to do when I'm in the middle of a business deal. Well, that was before. I'm pretty sure that if we make plans, I'll forget all about my business. I might lose all of my money and end up goin' to work for Emmett," Edward joked as he stroked his hand up and down her back on top of her t-shirt.

"If you lose all your money, you can stay with me. I do okay with Izzy Wayne's books, and I'll hire you to be my proofreader. I'll confess that you're a character in the one I'm writing right now. It's about a young woman who meets a cowboy. He's sorta modeled after you," Bella confessed. She wasn't sure why she'd told him, and she wondered how he'd take the news.

"Does he get the girl?" Edward asked.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block right now, but he was in there fighting when I left it last," Bella replied.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that. Come on, let's cool off in the creek," Edward replied as he rolled her on her back and reached for the button on her jeans. He flipped it open and lowered the zipper before Bella knew what was happening. He pulled off his own jeans revealing his boxers and then stood up pulling her jeans down her legs in one quick move.

"Mr. Cullen, what are you doing?" Bella asked laughing. She felt so light hearted that she wanted time to stand still so she could memorize every nanosecond of it.

"I'm takin' a pretty girl for a wade in the creek. Come on," Edward coaxed as he rose from the blanket. The pair walked hand in hand to the creek and waded in. Bella squealed at how cold the water was and jumped on Edward to get out of it.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist without thinking. Their lips met and Edward felt himself harden against her, but he didn't care. He felt her move her hips against him, and the friction was exactly what he needed. He moved his hands down to her ass and pulled her into him tightly as his tongue found hers. If he'd known that a little cold water would have caused the reaction, he'd have brought her to the creek the moment she arrived at the ranch.

After several heated minutes of kissing and grinding against each other, he carried her out of the creek and gently laid her down on the blanket. His hands skimmed up under her t-shirt and ghosted down her sides feeling the softness of her skin. "God, you feel good," Edward whispered against her neck. He felt her breathing deepen, and he knew she was as excited at the contact as he was.

"I really want to rip your clothes off right now," Bella whispered back. Just as Edward was moving her top up her body to remove it, they both heard the neigh of a horse. Edward looked up and saw Emmett approaching on Sampson.

"Shit. Pull this over ya. I'll be right back," Edward told her as he pulled his jeans on and rose from the blanket. He walked over to where Scout was tied to see what Emmett wanted.

"What the fuck are ya doin' out here?" Edward asked as he approached Emmett. He saw Emmett glance behind him and smile seeing Bella covered with a blanket. It hadn't escaped Emmett's notice that Edward was zipping his jeans as he walked out of the grove.

"So, y'all are gettin' your freak on in the great outdoors. _ Niiiice_. Sorry, boss, but there's a woman at the house who says that she's your fiancée. Tall blonde with a big rack. Ring any bells?" Emmett asked. He watched Edward's face contort into a scowl and knew that _that_ particular woman's presence wouldn't be welcomed at all.

"Shit. What the fuck is she doin' back here? Fine. We'll be back in half an hour. Don't let her in the house. She can wait outside on the porch," Edward ordered wondering how he was going to explain it to Bella.

"Oooo…Tough break…she's already in the house and unpackin' a suitcase. Quil saw somebody carryin' luggage inside and went in to check it out when she came out of your room in one of your shirts screamin' at him. I ran into the house to see what the hell was goin' on, and she fuckin' screamed at _me_. She told me to take my hired ass out and find ya. Looks like you've got a problem, Boss," Emmett remarked as he turned the horse around and rode off without another word. He wanted to get back to the house for a front row seat. He knew the confrontation was going to be epic.

##

Heidi Long was a woman with a mission. She'd dated Edward Cullen for eighteen months while she was decorating his ranch house, and he'd nearly declared his love for her…in her opinion. In the meantime, she met Felix De La Salle. He was French; he was rich; and he was, in Heidi's opinion, smitten. She left Dallas without a second thought and went back to London with Felix only to find out he was married and had no intention of leaving his wife…his very wealthy wife. His idea of putting Heidi up in a small apartment and keeping her as a distraction was fine in the beginning. That was, until his wife found out about Heidi some eighteen months into the relationship and cut Felix off financially.

When the money ran out, Heidi ran out, and ran all the way back to Tyler to the man who she believed would still be waiting for her. He was wealthy as well, but his love of horses and cattle didn't mesh with the high-society image Heidi wanted to portray.

After the failed relationship with Felix, Heidi decided that she could mold Edward Cullen into what she wanted and that together, they could take their place in Dallas society the way she dreamed it should be. She'd grown up in Dallas and was a former Miss Texas. When her parents divorced after twenty-five years of marriage, she took over her mother's decorating business when her mother took to her bed having been tossed aside for a much younger woman. Heidi vowed that she wouldn't allow herself to be tossed aside, so when the Frenchman didn't work out, she went back to find the cowboy.

After letting herself into the ranch house, she went to Edward's closet and pulled out one of his Armani dress shirts, stripping off all of her clothes, and slipping it on. As she walked down the hall to get a glass of wine, she was surprised to see a huge man standing in the sitting room. She began screaming which brought another man into the house. She'd instructed him to go find Edward and tell him that his fiancée had returned.

As she walked around the house and took it in, she was sorry that she'd left before Edward had moved in completely because she'd done an amazing job on the house. She spent a few minutes imagining herself entertaining Dallas' elite for weekends at the ranch as she waited for Edward to return.

The nights they'd spent together at her apartment in Dallas before Edward's house was finished were worth remembering. In her opinion, Edward was a fantastic lover, even if he was a bit shy in the bedroom. She remembered leaving him the note on the front door of the bunkhouse telling him that she was leaving for England, and she hoped that since she was back, she'd be able to make it up to him. As she remembered, he enjoyed the feeling of her mouth on his cock, so she decided that would be the first plan of attack.

As she sat on the couch waiting, she wondered how his face would look when he saw her, and she fantasized about what he'd done after losing her. She assumed he'd dove into business to get over the pain of the loss, and she was looking forward to making him forget their time apart. She had several tricks up her sleeves for making him forget, and she wasn't hesitant to use them. She knew what Edward Cullen liked, and she was prepared to give it to him.

##

Edward walked back to the blanket where Bella was waiting, and he wasn't sure what to say. He knew that he had a huge problem on his hands, but he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't leave Bella at the creek while he went to rid himself of Heidi, but he didn't want to expose Bella to whatever tricks Heidi would pull. He was sure that Heidi thought he'd take her back with open arms, but he knew that she was only a blip on the radar screen of his life. Bella was all he wanted, and he knew in his heart that she'd never treat him the way Heidi had treated him.

"Uh, say, we need to get back to the house. I've got a problem to deal with, but I need to tell you about it first. When I bought the ranch, I hired a decorator to remodel it. I told ya that. Anyway, we dated about a year-and-a half. I thought we were kinda serious, but she went off with another guy to England without too much warnin'. I haven't heard from her for about a year-and-a-half. Well, it seems she's back now, and she's decided that we're engaged. We aren't, but that's what she told Emmett. Uh, she's at the house waitin' on me," Edward explained as he pulled his socks and boots on waiting for her to react.

"You were engaged? I didn't know that. You never mentioned that you were engaged," Bella replied as she scrambled from the blanket and pulled her jeans back on feeling completely foolish. She knew it was too perfect. She knew it wasn't the way her life ever went, but she'd held out hope. Apparently, she was destined to be alone.

"I was _never_ engaged to the bi…woman. I dated her for eighteen months, and we kinda lived together while she was workin' on the house. Look, she left and made it clear that I wasn't the guy she wanted. I got over it pretty quick and moved on," Edward defended. He wasn't sure how to convince her that he was over it, and he hated that Heidi came back to disrupt his pursuit of happiness.

"I think I'll just walk back. Why don't you take Scout and go deal with your fiancée. I'll clear out when I get back," Bella replied as she slipped on her socks and then her boots. She hated that she'd accepted the boots from him in the first place, but she needed something to wear back to the house. She vowed to leave the boots and allow him to return them knowing she'd never be able to look at them again without her heart breaking.

"Bella, it's a long walk back. I'm just gonna get rid of her. She means nothin' to me," Edward tried to convince her. By the look on Bella's face, he wasn't doing a very good job. She stomped off up the hill in the direction they'd come without looking back. She was fighting the tears and was disgusted with herself for allowing him to creep into her heart so quickly. She watched Edward climb on Scout and ride off up the hill in a gallop. After she was sure that he wasn't going to look back, she let the tears flow.

"You stupid fucking idiot. Once again, you've let your damn heart get ahead of your brain," she chastised herself as she walked up the hill. An hour later, she saw Emmett walking down the field toward her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and braced herself to put up a tough exterior. She'd experienced enough humiliation for one day.

"You okay, Miss Bella?" Emmett asked as he caught up to her. He could see that she'd been crying, and he felt bad for the woman. He didn't know what the hell his best friend was doing, but he'd heard shouting from the ranch house, and he'd seen Edward pacing the front porch. Whatever was going on wasn't good.

"I'm fine, Emmett. Can I get a favor? Would you get my bag from the blue spare room at the house? I need to get back to Dallas and leave Edward to deal with his whatever. I should have…" she began breaking down again.

"Aw, now, come on. Let's go to the bunkhouse. I'll get your stuff if you really wanna leave, but let's take a deep breath," Emmett suggested wrapping his arm around her shoulders leading her to the bunkhouse. The guys were working on hauling fence posts and weren't around, and Rosalie was working on her computer.

Bella allowed him lead her inside the bunkhouse. "Rosie, uh, you remember Bella?" Emmett asked hoping that she'd be sympathetic when she saw the emotional state of the young woman.

Rosalie looked up from her laptop and saw a broken woman in front of her. "What the fuck is going on?" Rosalie asked. She knew the look. She'd had the same look on her face more times than she cared to remember. It was the look of heart break and devastation.

"Seems one of Edward's ex's has showed up, and she's taken over the ranch house. It's a circle jerk. Uh, maybe get Bella a drink, babe. I'm gonna go up to the house and see if I can figure out what's goin' on," Emmett instructed as he settled Bella on the couch in the living room of the bunkhouse.

"Yeah, go. Bella, take a deep breath. Edward's not a bad guy. He's really nice. Don't give up yet," Rosalie called as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a shot of bourbon for each of them.

"Here, drink this," Rosalie instructed when she returned to the living room. Bella didn't hesitate to toss it back. Rosalie had brought the bottle, so Bella poured herself another shot and tossed it back as well.

"So, this isn't at _all_ uncomfortable, now is it," Bella chuckled humorlessly as she contemplated another shot. She knew if she took one she'd never be able to drive anywhere, so she hesitated, but the idea to get dog drunk and deal with the whole thing the next day was too appealing.

"Hey, Edward and I were _really_ just friends. There's nothing there, trust me. We weren't each other's types, and when I met Em, all other men were dead to me. Now, that whore up in the house is another matter entirely. The way I see it, that's your man up there, and she's infringing on your territory. If it was _me_, and I'm just saying, I'd go up there and beat her ass out of that house," Rosalie offered.

"I've never hit anyone in my life. I don't even know how to deal with anybody like that. I'm a total failure at relationships, and I don't even know what to say regarding this one," Bella whined feeling nothing but self-pity.

"Look, do you have feelings for the man? Because if you do, you'd better get your ass up there and fight for him. I'd bet that plastic bimbo is taking over up there. She's the kind of manipulative bitch who could talk her way back into his life and likely convince him that they could make it work, and it was his fault that it all ended in the first place. Do you really want to let him go without a fight?" Rosalie asked as she handed Bella another shot. Emmett had filled her in on the situation when they saw Edward racing through the field and running up to the house. It was then that Emmett had decided to go see where Bella was.

Bella contemplated what Rosalie said. She swigged the burning liquor back and stood up. "I don't. What should I do?" Bella asked unsure. She didn't know the blonde very well, but the woman seemed to know what she was talking about, and Bella was determined to pay attention.

Rosalie walked over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife. "Are you particularly attached to that shirt?" Rosalie asked as she walked over to where Bella stood looking down at the plain green t-shirt she was wearing.

"Uh, well, not really. I don't think I'm ready to get into a knife fight, though," Bella told her not sure what the woman was going to suggest.

Rosalie pulled the t-shirt away from Bella's body, slipping the knife through the fabric and making a distinct slit at the neck. She then cut a slit at the bottom and tied a knot at the waist exposing Bella's stomach.

"There you go. Now, go up there and claim your man," Rosalie called as she pulled the elastic from Bella's hair and fanned it out. She walked Bella to the door and shoved her out. Bella took a deep breath and stormed up the path toward the house. She could hear shouting before she ever hit the back porch.

As she walked up onto the porch, she braced herself for what she'd be met with inside. She heard more distinct sentences and listened to what she heard inside before she stumbled in. "You _know_ we were good together, dammit. We fucked on every flat surface in my apartment. How can you say that we're done," Bella heard a female voice screech.

"Because, all we _had_ was fuckin'. You didn't give a shit about me, and as it ends up, I didn't give a shit about you. You took off with the first son-of-a-bitch who came along with more money than me. I moved on a long fuckin' time ago, trust me, Heidi. Now, you need to get dressed and get the hell out of my house before my girlfriend gets back," Bella heard Edward shout.

"I seriously doubt that anyone can do for you what I did for you," Bella heard the woman shout back. She took that as her cue to go into the house. She walked in and slammed the back door seeing Edward standing at the counter with his head in his hands and a beautiful blonde pacing in front of him in nothing more than a dress shirt and heels.

"Oh, are you Maria? I'd like a cup of tea," Heidi snapped as she walked across the room again. Edward looked up and saw Bella, and to her, he looked as if he wanted to shrink into the floor.

Bella took a deep breath. "Tootsie Pop, I'm not the cook, I'm the girlfriend. If you want tea, there's a fucking diner up the street. Otherwise, get the hell out," Bella called as she pulled her boots off and stood stoically by the door with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come _on_. There's no way that _you're_ able to give him what he needs," Heidi shouted.

"Trust me, I give him what he needs and then some, and there's no reason for him to relive a past mistake. I keep the man satisfied in ways you couldn't even begin to comprehend. Now, I think it's time for you to leave," Bella responded as she walked down the hallway without looking back. She'd leave Edward to deal with the aftershocks.

After a few minutes, she heard a commotion as she sat on the bed in the spare room. The door sprang open and she saw Edward standing before her looking very surprised. "Is she gone?" Bella asked.

"She's gone. I'm so fuckin' sorry, I can't even begin to tell ya how sorry I am," Edward began his apology.

"Are there any more like her out there?" Bella asked. She was ready to take on a million Heidi's because she wanted Edward more than she wanted to breathe.

"No, there's no more. I never thought she'd come back. I'm sorry she came back while you were here. I don't know…" Edward began trying to explain things he didn't know how to explain.

"Stop. She's gone. Now, what would you like for lunch?" Bella asked as she looked at her watch to see that it was after lunch time.

"You're amazin'. I'm in shock that you came in here like that. Come with me," Edward called as he picked her up and carried her back to his bedroom. He'd noticed that her t-shirt had been modified quite to his liking, and he couldn't help himself. He wasn't going to push her to do something that she didn't want to do, but he was going to show her how much he wanted her.

As they settled on the bed, the house phone rang. "Son-of-a-bitch," Edward cursed and answered the phone against his better judgment. "Hello," he snapped without looking at the caller ID.

"Everything okay up there?" Edward heard Emmett ask over the phone.

"Yeah, and don't call me again until late tomorrow afternoon," Edward responded as he hung up the phone.

He pulled Bella into his body and looked into her eyes. She was the sexiest woman he'd ever been with because she didn't know it and she didn't exploit herself. As they lie on the bed kissing, Edward knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. He'd felt it before when he was with her, but the way she'd stormed into the house and thrown Heidi out had solidified it for him. He was in love for probably the first time in his life, and he didn't know what the hell to do about it.

Bella Swan was everything Edward Cullen had ever thought he wanted in a woman. She was beautiful, and she was strong. His body ached for her, but he kept telling himself that it was too soon, even as they lie on his bed with his hands moving along the bare skin of her stomach and then under her shirt feeling her soft skin the way he'd wanted to do since they met.

"We should stop," Edward whispered against the soft skin on her neck. It was the opposite of what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to push her. He wanted her to want it as much as he did, and he wanted it badly.

"Why? Do you not want me the way you wanted her?" Bella asked breathlessly. She could understand many reasons why the man would find a Heidi or a Rosalie attractive, but she didn't know what he saw in her.

When he didn't say anything, she pulled herself from under him. "Look, I'm sorry I came in here and ruined a reunion. I acted on bad information because I thought you wanted her out. I'm sure you can find her. I'll just go. Thanks for the horseback ride," Bella replied as she rose from the bed feeling foolish.

She thought she'd saved him from a bad situation, but the longer she thought about it, the more she determined that maybe that was the way their relationship was. Maybe they fought hard and they loved hard. He hadn't actually _said_ to her that he didn't want Heidi back; Bella had just assumed as much. Maybe he just wanted to make Heidi suffer for taking off on him in the first place. It was something Bella contemplated for an instant, and then she decided to leave.

As she pulled herself from the bed, she felt his arms around her waist. "Where the hell are ya goin'?" Edward asked. He was in shock at the way the afternoon had progressed, and he wasn't prepared for Bella to go anywhere. He finally had her on his bed, and he wasn't letting her go.

"I was leaving so you could go find Heidi. I'm not getting in the way of anything like that," Bella replied as she tried to wrench free from his grasp.

"Miss Bella, the only woman I'm gonna be chasin' after is you. I'm really sorry about that crazy bullshit earlier, but it didn't mean a thing to me. You're all I want, and we're gonna figure this out together. Now, you're not goin' anywhere. I've got you in my bed, and I'm not lettin' you out," Edward told her as he kissed her passionately. At that moment, Bella didn't know how to form sentences to argue with him. He was doing all the right things.

As Edward broke the kiss, he looked at her flushed cheeks and smacked his lips catching a faint taste of bourbon. "Have you been drinkin'?" he asked with a laugh in his voice. He couldn't imagine that she was the kind of woman who would drink in the middle of the day.

"Oh, that was Rosalie. She gave me a little liquid courage. Now, let's get the clothes off and get down to business," Bella ordered as she reached for the button on Edward's jeans. He quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Uh, darlin', I'm a gentleman. I don't take advantage of intoxicated women. I want you to remember everything that happens when we're together," he told her as he rolled onto his back sighing in frustration that his father had instilled in him a sense of integrity that included not taking advantage of even slightly drunk women.

"Hey, I'm not drunk. I may be a little less inhibited than usual, but I strongly urge you to use that to your advantage," Bella cooed as she sat up and pulled her top off, tossing it on the floor of the bedroom. Edward had closed his eyes and when she took his hand and put it on her lace-covered breast, his eyes popped open in disbelief. He could tell by her usual demeanor and the way her face flushed as he touched her that she was on the shy side, so he was certain that her behavior had to be related to the alcohol coursing through her system.

"Bella, I don't think…" he began protesting. Before he knew what was going on, she was on top of him, straddling his hips and grinding into him as she kissed his neck. He felt the friction from her movements on him, and it pushed all thoughts of restraint out of his head.

Bella's mouth found his, and she attacked him like a thirsty woman in a desert finding a waterfall. Before either of them knew what was going on, her bra was off and Edward's shirt was off. The feeling of naked flesh against naked flesh set both of them on fire. Each had dreamed about the sensation, but when they were actually experiencing it first hand, they both determined that their daydreams about being together in that way weren't nearly as fulfilling as the real thing.

Edward pulled away and moved his mouth to Bella's breasts, sucking and licking first one than the other. When he heard the moan from deep inside her, he smiled against her feeling smug that he was able to elicit the sounds from her simply by stimulating her nipples.

"God, that feels so good," Bella hissed as Edward pinched one nipple and gently bit the other. The man seemed to know how to drive her wild with need, and she couldn't help the sounds that she was making. She told herself that she should be embarrassed about the porn-like moans coming out of her mouth, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"If ya don't stop movin' on me like that, this is all gonna be over in a couple of seconds, and that's not really a good way to start out, do ya think?" Edward groaned as he continued kissing his way across her chest. Her hands were wound in his hair, and her heated core was rubbing up and down his hard erection sending him hurtling toward his release a lot faster than he wanted.

"Do you have any condoms?" Bella gasped as she released his hair and pushed up on him breaking the connection of his mouth on her skin.

Edward moved his hands to her hips and tried to remember what she had said before she pulled away from him. "Uh…do I…what?" he asked blinking at her.

"Condoms? Prophylactics? Rubbers?" she asked stilling herself on him. It was at that moment that Bella remembered that she'd forgotten to pick up her prescription of birth control pills before she left the city for the weekend and was due to run out on Monday.

"I'm aware of what they are, but, uh, I don't know why we'd need 'em," Edward remarked. Bella climbed off of him and pulled his t-shirt over her naked torso because they needed to have a discussion that she was sure would go a lot better if her breasts were covered.

"Unless you mean because we're not going to have sex, I hope you realize why we need condoms. Neither of us are virgins, and I saw the skanky whore who was traipsing around in your dress shirt and hooker heels when I came in here. If that's the type of girl you've fucked in the past, I think a bit of protection for both of us is in order, don't you?" Bella asked as she watched him sit up on the bed looking completely dazed.

"Well, I mean, yeah, I get it, but I'm clean, Bella. I have all of the required tests twice a year like you're supposed to, plus, I haven't been with anyone in a long time. How about you?" Edward asked. He realized that she had a good point, because they'd never really talked about sexual histories.

"I take care of things the way I should, and I haven't had sex in six months, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be careful, right?" she asked.

"Who was the last guy you had sex with?" Edward snapped suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Why is that relevant to this discussion?" Bella asked quite perplexed about his sudden caveman-like behavior. He had to know she wasn't a virgin. She wasn't a slut, but she had been in relationships before. Not successful relationships, but relationships nonetheless. She'd also had a few one night stands she didn't want to think about.

"Because, I'd like to know who the last guy was who slept with my girlfriend," Edward snapped rising from the bed and raking his hands through his hair feeling completely exasperated by the discussion.

"Girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend?" Bella asked. Although she'd shouted as much at the blonde when she stormed into the house earlier, in reality, she'd been reluctant to put a label on the relationship because she believed it was way too early in the game.

"You're a hell of a lot more than that, but at the moment, that's the only thing that fits. Now, who was this guy, and do you still see him?" Edward asked feeling like he needed to throw something. He wasn't sure what had caused the reaction in him because he knew that the woman had likely had sex before, but thinking about Bella with any man who wasn't him caused very negative and violent reactions in him.

"Well, shit. His name was Stefan, and he was a fix-up from my old neighbor, Liz. She worked with him. We dated for three months, and we slept together twice. He was a complete asshole, and I dumped him. His idea of a good time was to go to the bar down the street where he worked, eat five-cent chicken wings and drink dollar draft beer on a Thursday night. He was too cheap to drive the extra three blocks to pick me up, so I had to meet him there. I'm not looking for five-star dining all the time, but I got sick of what he thought was a date and told him to fuck off. Your turn," Bella replied. She hated reliving the unfortunate relationship.

"Fuck," Edward thought to himself not having put together that if she told him hers, he'd be obligated to tell her his. He wasn't looking forward to explaining Heidi Long in the least.

"It was Heidi. I started dating her when she started workin' on the renovation here. We seemed to hit it off, and we dated for a year and a half. She met some French guy and dumped me right before I moved in here. I lived in the bunkhouse with Emmett and the boys during the renovation except for the nights I stayed with her in Dallas. Anyway, she was the last woman I slept with," Edward explained as he paced the bedroom worrying about her reaction.

"Huh. Well, uh, okay. So, we've both made some mistakes in our past. I can see that. Anyway, when was your last doctor's appointment? Mine was three months ago," Bella offered. She could see he was quite upset, but she wasn't sure why.

"Mine was two months ago. I'm sorry I'm actin' like an ass, but I don't like to think about other guys doin' to ya what I was just doin' to ya and what I really _wanna_ do to ya. So, now that I've ruined the mood, I guess I better go down and unsaddle Scout because I just left him tied up in the barn," Edward replied as he walked toward the bedroom door.

Bella pulled his shirt off and called, "Don't you need this?" tossing it at him as he turned around seeing her standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips and her chest uncovered. She wanted to get back to where they were before the blow up because his jealous streak had stirred something primal in her.

Edward groaned at the sight of her standing there half naked with her hands on her hips and a sexy smile on her lips. She looked far too enticing to leave, but he needed to take care of his horse and calm down. He did vow to himself to resume their activities later in the evening. "I'll be back and make us some lunch," he called as he pulled his t-shirt on and left the house shaking his head the whole way down the hallway. He determined as he walked out the back door that he must be crazy to walk away from her when she looked so damn inviting.

Bella laughed to herself because she knew she'd caused him a bit of discomfort before he left. She pulled her bra and shirt back on and walked into the kitchen rummaging through the refrigerator to find something for lunch. She was pleased with the label of girlfriend, and she hoped that things would continue to develop between them. His behavior that morning and early afternoon reminded her that Edward Carson needed to work a little harder to win the heart of Yardley O'Shea. She went to her purse and pulled out a pad she carried with her, jotting down a few things she wanted to incorporate into the story before she forgot them. Things were looking up for both, Bella Swan and Yardley O'Shea.

\\\

_**E/N: So? A bit of excitement in this one, I'd say. We have another chapter at the ranch because, hell, why not.**_

_**I hope I'll hear from you.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Happy Saturday…thank you for your reviews. Just incredible!**_

_**To answer a question…Jacob will be told that the lady is otherwise occupied, so not worries about him…Also, Heidi isn't going away yet, but don't fret…**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement from lil ol' me.**_

_**\\\**_

8. A Rascally Rabbit

Bella heard a knock on the front door as she was blackening two chicken breasts to make chicken Caesar salad for lunch that Saturday afternoon. She went to the front door and opened it finding Alice standing with a small suitcase in her hand giving Bella big puppy-dog eyes. "Alice? What's wrong?" Bella asked. Alice appeared to be very upset about something.

"I miss Jasper. I thought I'd come out and spend the night with you guys, and maybe we could do something tonight to get my mind off of it. What's going on here?" Alice asked as she breezed through the door into the kitchen following her nose.

"Well, I had the not-so-pleasant privilege of meeting Heidi today. Actually, I threw her out on her slutty ass," Bella volunteered as she turned the chicken in the skillet. She was glad that the chicken breasts were large and could easily accommodate the three of them.

"_That_ bitch is back? Shit. I told her that if she ever came back to bother my brother I'd bury her. Where'd she go?" Alice asked as she sat down at the counter watching Bella cook. She was pleased that her brother had come to his senses and found a lovely woman who could easily fit into his life and make him happy.

"I don't know where she went. All I know is that I came in, and she was stomping around in one of Edward's dress shirts and a pair of hooker shoes. I guess she thought that would win him back. Anyway, I got rid of her," Bella replied. She was happy that she'd been able to toss the floozy out without having to resort to violence, though she was prepared to if she was forced.

"Good, but if I know that bitch the way I _think_ I do, she'll be back. I heard through the Dallas gossips that come into the studio that the Frenchman she left Edward for had dumped her because his wife threatened to cut him off. I should have guessed that she'd come back to try to get back into Edward's wallet. I'll have to put out feelers when I get back tomorrow and find out where she is. In the meantime, I'm glad to see you here looking so comfortable. So, have you two…you know," Alice asked.

"_Alice!_ That's not your concern, now is it? Tell me more about this Heidi woman. I'm not the glamazon type, and I'm seeing a pattern here between her and Rosalie. What the hell does Edward want with the likes of me? I'm just a plain-Jane literature teacher at a community college who writes romance novels in her spare time. I can't possibly compete with those women. I'm guessing they're just two of a pattern of women he dates," Bella asked as she cubed the French bread to make homemade croutons.

"Those may be the types of women he dated in the past, but I believe he's found exactly what fits him. Now, what can I do to help? I'm not too domestic, but I can do some things," Alice volunteered.

"Uh, can you tear the lettuce? Maybe we should have some wine with lunch," Bella suggested. She wasn't sure if there was wine at the house, but she wouldn't be opposed to a nice Riesling with the salad if it was available.

"Oh, I'll go pick one. What would you like?" Alice asked as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out the romaine lettuce.

"I was thinking a Riesling if he has one. I wasn't able to explore the whole house because we slept in the barn last night with a sick horse, but I wouldn't be surprised if there's a wine collection somewhere," Bella offered as she sprinkled extra virgin olive oil over the cubed bread and added garlic salt and oregano, lightly tossing the bread and placing it in the oven on a baking sheet.

"Of course he does. I'll be back," Alice called as she scampered toward the staircase to the wine cellar that she'd insisted Edward add to the ranch house. She knew it would come in handy at some point in time, and she could see Edward and Bella entertaining at the ranch and hosting many parties in the future. She just had to keep Heidi out of the picture, and she was determined she'd do whatever it took to make that happen.

##

As Edward walked into the barn that late morning, he heard everyone voicing their opinions. "She was fucking hot. How the hell he could throw her out the way she was dressed is beyond me."

"Hey, I'd take Bella over the blonde any day. Bella's a hell of a cook, and she's got a hot little body. I doubt that blonde could boil water," he heard someone say. He was chuckling to himself as he entered the barn unnoticed.

"Boys, I'm glad y'all have time to stand around discussing my last mistake and my new girlfriend, but I think maybe y'all should get back to work. Quittin' time 'round here on Saturday is still three o'clock, ain't it?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, Boss," Sam called as he finished his bottle of water and walked out of the back of the barn to go check the water tanks on the property to ensure that they were all full and working properly before the end of the day.

Edward walked over to where Scout was patiently waiting and unsaddled the gelding. He carried the saddle into the tack room and hung the damp pad over a stall gate to dry. "So, I'll be callin' Joe to come change the locks on Monday. I didn't know the woman still had keys. I'll make sure y'all get new keys," Edward volunteered to the men remaining in the barn.

"How the hell did she still have keys?" Emmett asked as he filled grain bins in the barn. He and Rosalie were going out for dinner in Dallas and spending the night at a hotel to get away from the rest of the men with whom he shared the bunkhouse. He was anxious to get started on his house and needed to find out when he and Edward could finalize the deal for the land. He hoped the house would be done by early fall so that he could propose to Rosalie at the holidays.

"Well, if you remember, when she took off she didn't exactly say good-bye, so I didn't have a chance to get 'em back from her," Edward replied when the rest of the men had left the barn. He didn't want to think back to when Heidi had disappeared leaving a note taped to the bunkhouse door that she was going to Europe after having fallen for another man who she believed would take better care of her and wanted to get married. It wasn't that Edward didn't want to get married; it was that he didn't think the two of them wanted the same things out of marriage.

He had no desire to be involved in the social scene of Dallas, but he knew that Heidi did. In hindsight, that should have been a sign to him that they weren't cut out for each other at all.

"She was completely wrong for ya, ya know," Emmett offered as if he could read Edward's mind. Emmett could tell that Heidi was more along the lines of the type of woman in which _he_ was usually interested. Seeing Edward with someone like that didn't make sense to him. His best friend might be wealthy and a star in business circles, but a socialite wife didn't fit the mold. Emmett could see that Bella Swan was much more of a match for Edward than Heidi Long or Rosalie.

"I'm well aware of that _now_, Dr. Phil. Why didn't you say somethin' back then if you knew she was all wrong for me? That woman was into some kinky shit that was for sure. One night, she came at me with a blindfold, handcuffs, and a lit candle. That kinda shit ain't exactly up my alley," Edward told him as he fed hay to the few horses in the barn.

"Jesus. What else did she do? Oh, and I didn't say anything to ya 'cause I was busy tryin' to get _myself_ laid. I didn't like how she changed ya. Ya never came out unless she needed to be here for the remodel, and when ya did come by yourself, you never wanted to do anything with us," Emmett reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember. She insisted that we go out every night when we were in Dallas, and I'd be so fuckin' tired by the time I got out here, all I wanted to do was sleep. I like things a hell of a lot more now. So, I assume you boys were watchin' when she left. Did she look as pissed off as I thought she did?" Edward asked as he brushed down Scout having ignored Emmett's question regarding some of Heidi's sexual preferences.

"She was mad as an old wet hen. She was cussin' and stompin' around. She yelled somethin' at us in French and flipped us off before she climbed into her car and left. We were laughin' our asses off. Rosie acted like a proud parent when Bella stomped up to the house to kick that tramp out. Of course, I think they got a little drunk before Bella went up there. Shit, we had a quickie in the bathroom because Rosie was so turned on…" Emmett began.

Edward held his hand up for Emmett to stop. He had no desire to hear about Emmett and Rosalie's sex life. "Enough. I don't need to hear about you doin' it when I'm not. Now, I'll feed tomorrow myself, so give everybody the day off with pay. I'm feelin' generous. Y'all are on your own for breakfast, though. Have a good rest of the weekend and tell Sam not to call the house unless somethin's on fire," Edward called as he let Scout out into the pasture.

"Got it, Boss. Good luck with gettin' laid," Emmett called as he went to the feed room and finished up. He was anxious to get on the road and get Rosalie alone. She refused to have sex with him when the other guys were in the house, and aside from the quickie in the bathroom, they hadn't been together much since Rosalie's returned from a trip. She was due to leave to go back to New York on Sunday night, and Emmett wasn't looking forward to it.

##

As Edward walked up the stairs to the back porch of the ranch house he heard the last thing he wanted to hear that Saturday afternoon…his sister's laugh. While he loved his sister very much, he wasn't interested in having her around that night since he and Bella would have the house to themselves. What Alice was doing at his home was unfathomable.

He opened the door and walked inside toeing off his boots into the tray Maria had demanded be placed by the back door. He was pleased that Maria took such good care of his home, though he didn't agree with all of her rules. He was, however, afraid of the woman enough not to question her reasons for having them.

"Rabbit? What brings you out?" Edward asked as he observed Bella at the stove cooking chicken that smelled delicious.

"I was depressed and thought I'd come see what you two were doing. I miss Jasper," Alice chanted back to him. Edward could see the sadness on her face.

"Why don't you take the jet and go to New York to see him? I'll call for you," Edward offered wanting to get her out of his house so that he could be alone with Bella and hopefully pick up where they'd left off earlier.

"Because he didn't invite me," Alice replied.

"I didn't either," Edward reminded as he went to the sink and washed his hands. He was more than a little bit pissed at her.

"I know, Tex, but I'm your sister, and you have to let me stay. Now, I'm going to ignore your attitude and set the table for Bella. She's made a lovely lunch," Alice informed as she went to the cupboard pulling out dishes.

"I wanted to have a lovely day with the lovely lady, but now you've made that impossible," Edward hissed at his sister. It wasn't that he didn't love his sister and that he wasn't glad to see her, it was her impeccable sense of timing to screw with his life that pissed him off the most.

"You two _do_ know that I can hear you, right?" Bella called from the counter as she was making the dressing for the salads.

"Sorry. Anyway, Alice, I had more intimate plans for Bella and me this evenin'. I hope you won't think we're rude, but we planned to spend the evenin' together, _alone_," Edward told her bluntly.

"Too bad. I'm your little sister, and I'm depressed. Don't you two want to cheer me up?" Alice asked donning her signature pout that she knew would melt her brother's heart.

"Shit. Fine. Miss Bella, please excuse my little sister's rude behavior. She has no boundaries," Edward commented as he kissed Bella's neck.

"It's fine. I'll be leaving in the morning early, so you two can have the whole day together tomorrow," Bella informed as she tossed the salad. She had papers to grade and laundry to do, so she needed to be home early in the day. She was pretty sure that Edward wouldn't be in love with the idea, but the intensity that had crept into the day was more than what she wanted to handle. She wanted her lighthearted cowboy back who was likely about to make love to her at the creek on a blanket in the beautiful early May sunshine. The tense guy who was standing behind her wasn't the one to whom she was accustomed.

The rest of the day was spent with the three of them pouring through childhood photo albums while Alice told embarrassing stories from Edward's adolescence. He was less than thrilled about it, but it seemed to lighten Alice's mood, so he allowed it.

"Look at the size of that belt buckle. It's nearly as big as you are," Bella teased looking at a picture of Edward with a buckskin gelding holding up a trophy. He was wearing the biggest belt buckle she'd ever seen. He appeared to be about seventeen, and she saw the braces he'd referred to in a previous conversation.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was junior grand champion that year. That buckle was my prize. I worked hard to get that damn thing. I believe Momma has it somewhere at the house in Houston. The trophy was for the high-point prize that year," Edward replied defensively trying to turn the page.

"Stop it. Grand champion at what?" Bella asked as she swatted his hand away from the album.

"Grand champion at repelling girls," Alice teased as she hugged her brother's shoulders. She remembered when he won the buckle and how proud she was of him.

"I don't remember a lot of boys beatin' down the door to get to you, Mary Alice. I think it was your lazy eye that likely turned them away, wasn't it?" Edward teased back.

"I didn't have a lazy eye, you jack ass. I wore glasses, but they were quite stylish," Alice snapped back.

"Again, Cullens, what was the buckle won for?" Bella asked again. She looked between the two and could tell that they loved each other very much. It was then that she wished that she'd had a sibling growing up. It had been a little more than lonely which was where she developed her love of reading. She could get lost in a book for hours and escape the loneliness she felt as a child. Seeing Edward and Alice together told her that neither of them was probably ever lonely growing up.

"My big brother was the Texas Junior Grand Champion Calf Roper of the Year. He's actually quite good at it," Alice complimented proudly. Edward hugged her and kissed her temple.

"Thanks Rabbit. I guess I had a way with a rope. At least I came to my senses and didn't pursue it as a career. Now, ladies, I'm gettin' hungry. What do the prettiest girls in the state of Texas want to eat for dinner?" Edward asked as he kissed first Bella's cheek, then Alice's. He really didn't regret spending the afternoon with his sister and his girlfriend, though he'd have been very happy to have only spent the afternoon with Bella. It did warm his heart that the three of them could sit and talk together so easily. It was yet another example of how easily Bella meshed with his life.

They ordered burgers for dinner, and that night, Edward walked Bella to the door of the spare room, not happy about the sleeping arrangements at all. They kissed each other good-night and then retired to separate rooms. It wasn't the way either of them hoped the day would go, but with Alice staying at the ranch, they thought it was for the best.

##

Bella woke the next morning as she felt the bed dip next to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Edward sitting next to her with coffee. She sat up and pulled the sheet up over her gown-covered chest feeling a bit exposed even though the day before the man had actually seen her naked breasts up close and personal. "Good morning?" Bella responded to his presence as a question.

"Mornin'. This is never gonna work," Edward replied handing her coffee. He watched her reaction as she took the coffee and quickly figured out that she'd misunderstood his comment.

"Well, okay, I'll just get dressed and go," Bella replied as she felt the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She knew that the Saturday had gone horribly wrong, but she didn't see that it should be a deal breaker. If he'd had a change of heart overnight, she really didn't want to hear it.

"No, now wait a minute. It's not what you're thinkin'. You seem to misunderstand a lot of what I say to ya," Edward told her as he placed his hand on top of the sheet which rested on top of her legs. He'd fought with himself not to climb in next to her and hold her that morning, but based on the day before, he thought he might be pushing his luck.

"Well, what exactly are you talking about?" Bella asked as she sipped her coffee nervously.

"What I meant was I don't like you sleepin' in here while I'm sleepin' in there. That doesn't work for me. Now, what's this with you rushin' back to Dallas so early? I thought we'd go on a picnic down by the creek and try to get back to how good it was before it all went to hell yesterday," Edward remarked as he sipped his own coffee. He hadn't commented about the fact that she'd mentioned she was leaving early when he heard it the day before, but he was determined she wasn't. He wanted at least a few hours alone with her before she left, but he determined that they weren't going to have sex because when they did have their first time together, he didn't want her leaving to go back to the city.

"I need to grade papers and do laundry. I could be talked into staying until late afternoon, however, if you want to go on a picnic. I'm not happy about leaving things the way they are either," Bella responded as she allowed the sheet to drop down. She saw his eyes skim down her chest to her breasts through her gown, and she saw him swallow hard.

"Good. Now, Alice is makin' her version of breakfast because she's leavin' in an hour. Get dressed and let's eat. I'll make sandwiches and pack the picnic, and when she leaves, we'll go, okay?" Edward asked as he squeezed her thigh.

"That sounds fine," Bella replied as her right hand covered his and she squeezed it. Edward leaned forward and kissed her gently on her soft mouth. In his mind, if they were together under the same roof, they would occupy the same bed. He couldn't imagine it any other way, especially after the sleepless night he'd spent the night before thinking about her just feet away.

He rose from the bed and left the room to allow her to get dressed. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his sister with his paper at the counter. She looked so sad that his heart broke. "Alice, what's wrong, sugar?" he asked as he sat down next to her grabbing a buttered bagel and spreading apple butter on it. Apple butter reminded him of his childhood when his grandmother would make it and send it to the family in the fall. His grandmother Cullen lived in New Haven, Connecticut, prior to her death. Edward and Alice would go visit in the summers when they were kids, and each had distinct memories of apple picking with his grandparents.

His father had settled the family in Houston after moving from Dallas where he had attended medical school and met Edward's mother. Carlisle Cullen had accepted a job at Houston Mercy as the chief resident of emergency medicine when Edward was four and Alice was one. Texas was the only home they'd ever known, and even though Edward had gone back east for college and law school, he could only think of going home to Texas to live his life.

"I'm fine. I'll just be glad when June gets here. Jasper's moving down here, and I'm thinking about asking him to move in with me. Do you think it's too soon? He was going to get a place, but I know we're meant to be, and I don't want him tied to a year lease. If Bella asked you to move in with her, what would you say?" Alice asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"Well, she kinda did. I was prepared to get a place in Dallas because as long as she's livin' up there I'm gonna have to spend more time there. When I told her I was gettin' a place, she offered to let me stay with her when I'm in town, so I guess I'd say go for it. You know, for as much shit as you give me about leadin' with my heart, you're doin' the same damn thing," Edward surmised and started laughing.

"Yeah, I know. I guess when you know that its right, it's hard to take it slow," Alice replied as she refilled their coffee. Just then, Bella strolled into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Edward's chest from behind, kissing him gently between his shoulders because she couldn't reach his neck with her lips.

Edward reached around and patted her ass twice. "Okay, that's my cue. Sorry for interrupting your weekend. I'll call first next time, I promise. Bella, what's your Thursday look like?" Alice asked as she finished her half bagel.

"My last class is at 2:00 PM. Luckily, its finals week, so then I have two weeks off before summer school starts," Bella explained.

"Good, then let's go for cocktails on Thursday evening. I'll call you. Tex, thanks for putting up with me. I love you, brother," Alice called as she walked down the hall to the room she used when she stayed with Edward. She could tell that the couple wanted some time alone, and while she wasn't sorry she'd infringed on their Saturday night, she had enough sense to know that they needed time alone if the relationship was going to progress the way she wanted.

"Love you too, Rabbit," Edward called as he pulled Bella around to stand between his legs. He'd already fed the horses, and he was aching to hold her in his arms.

"Edward, I think we should wait until she leaves," Bella commented as his lips met her neck.

"Nuh uh," Edward replied without moving from his new favorite spot behind her ear where she seemed melt when his lips found it. They both heard the front door close, and Edward wasted no time crashing his mouth into hers. He silently vowed that the next time the woman slept at his house, she'd be sleeping next to him in his bed. Feeling her body next to his on the makeshift bed in the barn had cemented it in his mind.

After the two broke apart from the searing kiss, Edward pulled her closer to his body not caring that she could feel him hard against her body. "Next weekend, we're brandin' calves. Will you come, please? I kinda need to be here, but if you've got somethin' you need to do in Dallas, I'll come there. The boys can handle it without me if they need to," he remarked.

"Are you coming into town this week?" Bella asked as she worked her way across his jaw with her lips nipping along the rough whiskers that he'd not bothered to shave off that morning. She loved the feel of his soft skin, but the roughness of the whiskers was a new favorite thing for her.

"God, you keep doin' that and I'm gonna crawl in the backseat of that little car of yours and stow away," Edward told her as he moved his mouth toward hers feeling the heat from her mouth as their tongues met. He couldn't imagine being away from her, and he realized as he kissed her deeply that he needed to clarify something with her.

After several minutes of heated kisses at the kitchen counter, he pulled back from her because he had something to ask her. His hands did, however, work their way to her enticing ass. He couldn't help himself. He'd seen it the day before in a tantalizing pair of white cotton panties, and he was dying to get inside them, but they needed to establish some ground rules, in his opinion. "Uh, I've got something that I wanna run by ya. I plan to spend time in Dallas, and I hope you plan to spend time here, but I don't want ya seein' any other guys when we're not together. In other words, the teacher has to go," Edward announced putting it out there. If she refused, then they had to have another conversation altogether about where they each thought their relationship was going, but he felt it was too early for that. If she was willing to commit that they would be exclusive, then the other conversation could wait.

"Okay, but I don't wanna walk in here again and find some slut strutting around in one of your dress shirts. It goes both ways," Bella replied knowing what he was asking. Edward stuck out his right hand and smiled.

"You've got a deal, Miss Bella. We're exclusive. I'm only seein' you, and you're only seein' me. And for the record, the only woman I wanna see in my clothes is you," Edward replied as he kissed her again, pulling her onto his lap.

"What happened to that shirt, by the way?" Bella asked. She hoped that it disintegrated on Satan herself, but she knew that was impossible.

"She left in it. I'd have thrown it away, anyway. Now, I plan to come to Dallas on Tuesday evenin'. Does the offer of that pullout still stand or should I call and get a room at The W?" he asked hoping she'd allow him to stay with her.

"If you're coming into the city, don't you dare get a hotel, Mr. Cullen," Bella replied as she kissed his cheek. She had no intentions of letting him sleep on the pull out either. He'd taken the step to ask her to be exclusive, so she'd take the next step to insist that they sleep together in her queen-sized bed.

"Glad to hear it. Now, I'm gonna run down to the barn and do a little work. I'll be back in about an hour, and then we'll get ready and go for a ride down to the creek again. This time, nobody's gonna bother us," Edward announced as he moved her from his lap and stood up. The pair kissed chastely, and Edward pulled on his boots and left. Bella went back to the spare room and made the bed quickly, and then she walked into his room and was impressed that his bed was already made.

She checked her phone and saw two text messages from Jacob and one from Alice. She also saw one from Edward from the night before, so she opened it first.

_I'm layin here wide awake wishin you were next to me. I'm sorry today was such a mess. I promise to make it up to ya. E _

She decided that she would wear the white top she'd brought and that she'd accidentally forget the bra. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She quickly washed her hair and herself and toweled off. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and scurried to the spare room to dress. She pulled on purple lace panties, jeans, and the white blouse. Based on his text the night before, she decided to leave an extra button undone. She pulled on socks and then went to the tray and found her boots, quickly pulling them on. She grabbed her sunglasses and walked down to the barn to see what he was doing.

Edward was cleaning stalls without a shirt. She swallowed hard as she watched his rippling muscles and fought the urge to walk behind him and lick him. She knew it was weird, but she didn't care. The man was smoking hot, and she couldn't help her reaction to him.

"You, uh, need some help?" she asked as she walked over to the stall to get a closer look at his body as it glistened with sweat.

Edward turned around to see her standing there with a sexy smile on her face, and he was surprised. She looked gorgeous in his opinion. He quickly noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, and she had on a white blouse that was open at the neck. He wanted to scoop her up and take her into the office on the couch, but they weren't at that point yet, so he tabled that idea vowing to make it happen in the near future.

"I've got it. You already showered? Uh, I've just gotta spread sawdust, and I'm done. I'll shower real quick, and then we'll go. What kind of sandwich do ya want? I think there's turkey, ham and beef," Edward asked as he moved the wheelbarrow of sawdust closer to the next stall.

"I'll go make lunch. You finish up here and then we'll go. I'm looking forward to it," Bella called as she walked out of the barn swaying her hips as seductively as she could. She heard Edward snort behind her and knew that she'd achieved her goal of getting his attention.

She walked back to the house and made half sandwiches in as many combinations as she could come up with based on what she found in the refrigerator. She found chips and grabbed an insulated thermos from a shelf in the cupboard filling it with sweet tea and filling a plastic bag with ice. She found apples in the fruit drawer and tossed two into the bag along with two plastic cups and napkins, and then she grabbed the blanket that they'd used the day before along with two towels from the closet in case they decided to wade in the creek again. She sat patiently at the counter reading the paper waiting for the hot cowboy to come up to the house.

##

Edward walked up on the back porch and used his t-shirt to wipe as much of the sawdust and sweat off of him as he could. He didn't want to carry it inside the house, but he didn't want to waste a lot of time cleaning up outside when he could jump in the shower and be done with it quickly.

"I'll be about ten minutes," he called as he walked inside slipping off his boots. He saw her in the kitchen reading the paper, and he winked at her as he raced down the hallway to his bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower and stripped. He shaved and brushed his teeth before he climbed in under the hot spray. As he washed his hair, he thought about her standing in his kitchen wrapping sandwiches, and he saw the rest of his life playing out in a similar fashion. It was something he wanted to live, not just dream about.

Bella determined that she was going to step things up. Maybe they weren't going to actually do the deed yet, but she was going to see what she had to look forward to in the future. She'd felt it against her through clothing, but she actually wanted the visual. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the towel off the rack before settling herself on the bathroom counter. She heard him humming as he showered, and she smiled. When the water turned off, she hopped off the counter and waited for him to step out of the large shower stall. When he opened the door and she presented the towel to him, the look on his face was one of shock, and she started to laugh despite herself.

As Edward opened the shower door, the last thing he expected to see was Bella standing in his bathroom holding the towel. He saw her take in his naked body and smile. "Uh, well, Miss Bella, what brings you in here?" he asked as he took the towel from her hands without trying to hide himself. If she wanted to see him naked, he wasn't going to deny her.

"Well, it seems as if there's a padlock on those blue jeans of yours, and I wanted to know exactly what was inside. A girl needs to know what she's working with," Bella called as she winked at him and walked out of the bathroom. Once the door was closed again, she took a deep breath. "Oh hell yeah," she gasped to herself. She was very happy with her brazen behavior, and she knew that when the time came, she'd be a very happy girl.

##

"Today, you're in charge," Edward told Bella as he helped her up on Scout. Her appearance in his bathroom and her proclamation that she needed to know with what she was working threw him into a tailspin and pleased him very much.

"Edward, I've never driven a horse before," he heard her protest. He laughed at her choice of words and hauled himself up behind her on the horse wrapping his arms around her. He took the reins and kicked Scout to walk out of the barn. After the horse was casually walking along, Edward placed the reins in Bella's hands.

"Just let him go and turn him to the right when we get down by the gate. He's broke to neck rein, so all you have to do is lay it against his neck like this," Edward instructed as he showed her how to turn the horse. Once she seemed comfortable, he released her hands and then he proceeded to plant his lips on her neck and wrap his arms around her slim waist. As he kissed up and down the column of her neck, he heard her gasp. He moved his hands from her waist to her thighs and began rubbing circles on them as he inched up them toward her center.

"Uh, Edward, the gate is right over there," Bella pointed out nervously. Part of her nerves was because she was controlling a horse for the first time in her life. The bigger part of the nerves was because of what the man behind her was doing to her which kept her from concentrating fully on what she was supposed to do.

"Sweetheart, he's not gonna walk headlong into a metal gate. He has a sense of self-preservation. Just relax, Bella. Scout's not gonna do anything, and I'm right here," he told her as he squeezed her thighs near her center. She exhaled heavily.

"I can't concentrate when you're doing that," she answered breathlessly as she draped the reins against the horse's neck to guide him toward the gate. The horse turned, much to her surprise, and ambled on toward the gate, stopping when they reached it. Edward, however, didn't, as his hands somehow managed to creep under her blouse to her stomach. His lips didn't leave her neck or her shoulder. She was quite happy that she'd chosen the blouse because as his nose nudged the fabric aside, she felt like her body had been set on fire.

"Uh, we're here, now what?" Bella asked as the horse stood by the gate flinching a bit. She felt Edward look up from her neck, and she felt the vibration of his laugh against her back. He took the reins from her hands and angled the horse so he could release the latch on the gate with the toe of his boot and urge the horse through and then close the gate behind them without any effort at all, much to Bella's surprise.

"See, I told you. Scout knows where he's goin'," Edward whispered to her as he handed her back the reins.

"So, how many women has _Scout_ brought down here to this little spot," Bella asked feeling bold. She thought she had a clear picture of his history, but she wasn't sure.

"Well, I can't speak for Scout, but if you're askin' if I've ever brought another girl down here, then the answer is no. You're the first girl whose ever really spent time at the ranch, and definitely the first girl I've ever brought down here with me. You're the last girl I _want_ to spend time at the ranch, in case you're wonderin'. I have no desire to bring another woman down here. This is our spot, and as far as I'm concerned, you're it for me. Now, take your left foot out of the stirrup and let's get down," Edward explained as the horse stopped in its favorite spot near the creek.

Bella moved her leg and Edward climbed down, then he helped her down and grabbed the picnic bag that was stowed in the saddle bags. The blanket was spread and the horse was tied to a small sycamore tree where he could eat the tender grass that grew near the creek.

Fifteen minutes later, lunch was forgotten. Bella was on the blanket with her jeans tossed somewhere in the grass, and Edward was kissing her so deeply that she forgot where they were. As his hands ghosted down her chest between her exposed breasts because her blouse had been unbuttoned, she couldn't have cared less where they were. When his fingers rubbed across the elastic of her panties, she moaned against his soft lips. She was trying to memorize every movement because Yardley O'Shea was going to be a happy woman once Bella got back to her laptop.

"God, your skin is so damn soft," Edward groaned against her left breast as he sucked gently on the soft skin above her nipple. His shirt had found a home on the grass with Bella's jeans somewhere along the way.

"Please touch me. I have the equivalent of blue balls going here," Bella whispered as his fingers ghosted over her stomach and swiftly dipped below the waist band of her panties. She was cursing herself for not wearing sexier panties than the purple lace ones she'd packed, but until she met Edward Cullen, Bella felt no need to indulge in sexy underwear.

"Babe, you have no idea what blue balls are," Edward replied as his hand moved inside her panties and found her wet core. He was very happy that she was so wet for him, and he wasted no time plunging his fingers inside her and circling her clit with his thumb. He wanted to feel her fall apart around some part of him, and if it was to be his hand, then so be it.

Bella couldn't help the heated sounds coming from her chest. The man was doing everything right, and she was in dire need of release from the weekend of foreplay. As he continued to finger fuck her, she slipped her hand into the top of his jeans and found his hard cock ready for her. She wasted no time unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, freeing him from his denim confinement. She stroked him as he stroked her, and the sounds the pair made were definitely loud.

"Fuck, you hand feels so good on me," Edward moaned as his tongue reacquainted itself with Bella's left nipple.

"God, please don't stop," Bella moaned as her hips involuntarily moved against his hand. She sped up her stroking of him and felt selfish that she wanted to find her release before she really concentrated on helping him find his.

Moments later, her body exploded with the sensation of rocket's red glare and marching bands playing 'The Yellow Rose of Texas' announcing that Bella Swan had climaxed by someone else's hand besides her own. Once she began breathing steadily, she concentrated on the work at hand, or rather the work in her hand. She sped up her stroking of the man as she kissed him deeply, and moments later, she felt the warm liquid release from his body. She continued stroking him until she felt him stop pulsing and he flopped back on the blanket.

"Son-of-a-bitch," she heard him gasp as he came. She smiled to herself over her small victory and vowed that the next time the man achieved orgasm in her presence it would be delivered in a very different fashion with a lot of saliva involved.

They cleaned themselves up with the napkins they'd brought along and ate the lunch that Bella had packed for them. Edward was pleased with her tenacity at making small sandwiches, and he ate four of them. Bella laughed at him and smiled when he remarked that she knew how to work up his appetite.

As they sat on the blanket eating, she started laughing as she remembered the sight of him naked from earlier when he was coming out of the shower. She was struck at the time by the two contrasting color tones of his body. His chest and arms were tanned and the color highlighted the muscles of his pecs and his rock-hard stomach. His legs, however, were as white as a sheet. He looked like someone had assembled him from two different bodies. Of course, at the time she was observing the man, she was too busy looking at his impressive manhood to remark on the contrast.

"What's got you laughin' so hard?" Edward asked as he drank down the last of his tea. She'd looked so far away for a moment, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about.

"I was just thinking about your naked body coming out of the shower," she gasped between snorts. She could see immediately that she'd hurt his feelings.

"Well, now, that's not really somethin' a man wants to hear," Edward told her as he pulled his shirt back on.

"No, no, that's not what I mean. You have a beautiful body, Edward. It's just that you need to get a little sun on those legs. They're white as a ghost," she teased. She saw him smile and relax.

"Yeah, well, you can get away with lookin' sexy in a pair of cowboy boots and shorts. I don't think I'd look quite so good, plus, the boys would think I started playin' for the other team, and I'd never live it down. You'll just have to get used to it, but I can tell ya for sure if ya laugh at me again when I'm in my birthday suit, I'll make sure to never take my pants off around ya again," Edward teased. She put down the sandwich she was eating and crawled across the blanket and settled herself on his lap facing him.

"I think that'll make some of the plans I have for you a little difficult," Bella whispered into his ear as she ran her tongue along the shell of it and sucked his earlobe in between her teeth biting gently. She felt his breath hitch and his hands on her panty-clad ass squeezing gently. She felt she'd made her point and climbed off of him pulling her pants back on. She laughed at the look of surprise on his face and then the slow sexy smirk that replaced it. The pair cleaned up their picnic mess and reluctantly climbed back onto the horse to head back to the ranch house so that Bella could get ready to leave.

The ride back to the house found her sitting in his lap facing him with the horse taking them back to the ranch house without any guidance whatsoever because they were too busy kissing to be bothered to guide him. Once they reached the barn, Edward unsaddled the horse and turned him out into the pasture and then led Bella back to the house.

As they stood by her car, Edward hated to let her go. "Call me when ya get home so I know you're okay. I'll be there on Tuesday evenin'. I've got a meetin' at the Tower on Wednesday and then I'll need to come back on Thursday. Will you come back on Friday?" he asked as he held her tightly having loaded her bag in her car.

"If you're going to be here on Friday, then I'll be here on Friday. I know you're branding calves and need to be here," Bella answered as her hands touched every inch of his body she could reach.

"Yeah, I appreciate that. Maria will be here, and we'll have a barbeque. How long can you stay? I heard you say that you had two weeks off after finals. I'd love it if you stayed here the whole time. Momma and Daddy want us to come to Houston weekend after next. Will ya go?" Edward asked.

Bella thought for a brief moment and decided to throw all caution to the wind. It was too late to get out without a broken heart, so she was going to go for it with everything in her. "Yeah, I'll do all of that if that's what you want. You've got my heart here. Take good care of it while I'm gone, will you?" she asked as she pulled away from him and opened her car door. Before she could climb in, Edward pulled her back to him.

"Only if you promise to do the same with mine. I can't wait to see ya again," he replied kissing her deeply placing his hands on both sides of her face and tangling his tongue with hers. When they broke apart, he helped her into the car and watched her drive away vowing that he'd do everything in his power to make sure that it was rare that she left him. He knew he was in love with the woman, but his sister's advice had held his tongue. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it to himself, but he wasn't about to do anything to lose her. That was the most important thing on his mind.

\\\

_**E/N: I hope that staved off "strike three" Scorpio11…Yeah, Alice was a pain in the backside. I hope y'all have thoughts on the matter…I mean, who wouldn't want to go on a picnic like that?**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: You're all so sweet. I truly appreciate the reviews and your kind words. And, yes, the swoon factor gets a little torqued up in this chapter. It's exactly what you think it is…**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

9. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow

"Okay, this shouldn't be a surprise. The test is going to be comprehensive and cover all of the books we've read this semester. Go back and review the notes I passed out, and you'll all be fine," Bella called to her favorite class that Tuesday afternoon. Their final was a take home final. They were due in her mailbox by Thursday afternoon at three. Her other classes had to take the test in the classroom, but her Tuesday evening class was special, so she saw no need to waste classroom time for the test.

When she walked out of the building that Tuesday evening having cut the class short, she sent a text message to Edward that she was leaving and would meet him at her apartment by 5:00. She walked out to the faculty parking lot and was more than a little shocked to see the cowboy leaning against her Beetle with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He was on his phone looking less than pleased, but he was there nonetheless.

"Y'all need to understand that you're not in a position to bargain. _I_ own that land, and _I'll_ do what the hell I want with it," she heard him telling someone on the phone. He pulled it away from his ear and kissed her lips handing her the bouquet of mixed flowers. He held up his finger for her to give him a minute and then went back to his phone call.

"That shit didn't work the last time, Big Jim, and it's not gonna work this time. I gotta go. I have plans tonight, and none of 'em include rehashin' this bullshit with you," Edward called through the phone as he hung up on the call.

"So, things in the world of mergers and acquisitions and horses aren't going so well?" Bella asked as she unlocked her small car. She wondered how he'd gotten to the parking lot of Southeast Texas Community College because none of his vehicles were in sight, but she could see he was upset, and she wasn't about to press the issue with the mogul.

"I've got this group of good ol' boys who're tryin' to bully me into somethin' that I'm not gonna do. So, how was school?" Edward asked as he took her bag from her shoulder and opened the driver's side door of her small car depositing her bag behind the seat.

"I sent them home with their final, so I'm nearly done. I have one more test tomorrow which I dread grading, and them I'm free," Bella told him as she kissed him tossing him the keys to her car. She walked around to the passenger's side and slid inside burying her nose in the flowers. She was happy to have someone else fighting the traffic for a change. She hadn't slept well since she'd been home from the ranch, and she was excited to get him home and alone. She'd made lasagna the night before and put it into the refrigerator after they'd talked on the phone for an hour.

"I dropped off my car at Alice's studio because I wasn't sure about parkin' at your place. I got her to give me a ride here. I need to get my car, though, so I can get to the office tomorrow. I've missed ya a lot. How did you weasel your way into my head so much that I can't sleep when you're not around?" Edward teased as he pulled the small car out into traffic on his way to Alice's studio.

Bella laughed at his choice of words and decided to tease him a little bit. "_Weasel_ my way into your head? That sounds like a bad thing, Mr. Cullen," she replied as she checked her BlackBerry to see she had a text from her father that he wanted to talk to her when she had a chance. She'd decided not to tell Charlie that Edward was spending part of the week with her at her apartment because she wasn't ready to deal with her father with regard to her love life, especially after the weekend. He really hadn't said much to her, but she was sure he wasn't pleased about walking into the barn on Saturday morning seeing her asleep next to Edward in an intimate embrace.

"Miss Bella, it's not a bad thing at all. So, can I take ya to dinner tonight? I know I didn't ask ahead of time, and I'm sorry 'bout that," Edward asked as he pulled into the parking lot of Alice's studio. Bella saw the expensive sports car sitting in the small parking lot and was glad that he hadn't driven his large pick-up because she wasn't sure where he'd park it. She decided to give him her parking spot at the apartment building and park her car on the street so that his wouldn't suffer some careless driver accidentally hitting it on the street. It had happened to her before, and she didn't want it happening to Edward's expensive car.

"Actually, I made lasagna last night because I thought that maybe we'd want to stay in tonight and spend some time alone," Bella told him as she climbed out of the car to walk around and drive to her apartment. Once she got to the other side of the car, Edward pulled her in for a hug and a kiss that he'd been dying to give her since he saw her walk out of the school building. She looked sexy in the wrap dress she was wearing, and he hoped he'd get the opportunity to pull the tie that held it closed and peel the dress from her body later that night.

He'd made sure to stop at the drug store and pick up condoms before he arrived at Alice's studio because they weren't going to have any unforeseen problems like the last time they were together if he could help it. As the pair broke apart, he could see the enticing blush on her cheeks and couldn't resist the urge to brush the back of his knuckles against her cheek to feel the heat. To him, she looked more beautiful every time he saw her. "Damn, you're beautiful. Let's get back to your place. If we stay here, I'm likely to do somethin' that's completely inappropriate in public," he teased as he helped her into her small car. He jogged over to his car and followed her to her apartment building where he parked in her parking spot. He grabbed his bag and met her in front of the building anxious to get her inside.

##

As she led Edward inside the small, humble apartment, Bella was surprised that he dropped his bag by the hall table and picked her up, carrying her into the living room and dropping onto the couch with her on his lap. She hadn't even dropped her school bag. "Well, Cowboy, welcome back to my humble home. The bathroom is one door down the hallway, my small office is another door, and the bedroom is the other. I'll go put the lasagna in the oven now because it'll take about an hour. Uh, can I get you a beer?" she asked unsure what to do. She wasn't sorry about being on his lap, but she was a little intimidated having the mogul in her small four room, one bath apartment after having spent time at the large ranch house.

"First, you can give me a kiss to show me how much you've missed me, and then a beer would be nice," Edward replied as he tightened his arms around her waist pulling her closer onto his lap. He could tell she was tense, and he wasn't sure why. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he felt himself relax for the first time since she'd left the ranch on Sunday afternoon. As their lips met, he felt like he'd found the other half of himself. It took the girl being away from him for forty-eight hours for him to realize that he wasn't the same as before she had shown up at the coffee shop.

After several minutes of lips on lips, tongues intertwined, searching hands, and lust-filled moans, the couple broke apart looking into each other's eyes. "I've missed you, a lot," Bella whispered not able to find her voice after the searing kiss. After a few seconds of looking into his eyes as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, she gave him a peck on the cheek and climbed from his lap, slipping off her heels and shoving them under the coffee table out of the way. The encounter was very intense, and she needed a minute to process what was happening to her. The thudding in her chest when he was around was completely foreign to her, and not at all unwelcome.

Edward rose from the couch and picked up his bag by the front table. "Darlin', where should I put this? I don't want ya trippin' over it," he smirked remembering how he'd met her. Her next words would let him know how the visit would go. Would they be taking things up a notch, or was she still trying to adjust to the whirlwind courtship they found themselves in?

"In the bedroom, of course. There's extra room in the closet for your things, and I've put some empty hangers in there for you. There's space in the bathroom, and the top right drawer on my dresser is empty for you. Make yourself at home, _darlin_'," she called from the kitchen. She had every intention of having the man share her bed. There was no way that he was going to sleep on the pullout in the living room if she had a say in the matter.

With a huge smile on his face, Edward picked up his bag and walked back to her bedroom. He'd never been in the room before, but it was everything he expected. There was a handmade patchwork quilt on the bed, and the room had touches of Bella all around it in his opinion. There was a small bookshelf in the corner with a lot of books, which didn't surprise him. There was a small porcelain bowl with pieces of sea glass in it on the window sill. The late afternoon sun hit the glass at an angle that caused them to reflect a rainbow of colors on the white walls. And then he noticed the pictures.

On her dresser, there were framed pictures of her next to her father holding up a line of fish, and he noticed she was missing her two front teeth. The picture made him smile. He picked up another one of Bella as a little girl with an older woman who had the same eyes as Bella and Charlie. He assumed it was her grandmother who she spoke of with such affection. There was another one with a young Bella sitting on back of a pony which reminded him of the story she'd told him about the time her father took her to a fair. There were pictures of her in graduation garb with her father and one with her sitting at a table with her hair piled on her head sitting behind a cake with two candles, a one and a six, perched on top of it. He assumed it was her sixteenth birthday. He wasn't surprised that the beautiful woman in the kitchen placing a pan of lasagna in the oven had been adorable as a little girl and teenager. He was quite pleased that she'd blossomed into the stunning beauty who owned his heart.

He emptied his suitcase hanging his suits and shirts in the closet and emptying his casual clothes into the drawer. It reminded him that he wanted to make the same accommodations for her at the ranch house. He heard the buzzer and remembered that he hadn't told Bella about Alice's visit, nor had he mentioned his potential plans for Wednesday night. He suddenly got a little worried.

##

As Bella pressed the intercom, she heard street sounds through the small round speaker. "Yes," she called. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she had no idea who it could be.

"It's me," Bella heard Alice call through the box. She didn't know Alice was dropping by, but she had made a large pan of lasagna, so there was more than enough food to feed the three of them if Alice was feeling lonely again. Bella pressed the button to let her in and then went to the door and cracked it. In a minute, Alice waltzed inside with a garment bag in tow.

"Miss Brandon-Cullen, what's up?" Bella asked as she pulled another beer from the refrigerator offering it to Alice. She took it and handed Bella the garment bag.

"Here you go. I know it'll look stunning. You can't wear a bra with it, but it has one built in. You'll look perfect, I just know it," Alice chanted as she took a sip of the beer. Edward had alerted his sister to the fact that he was taking Bella back to the Cattlemen's Club for a business dinner, so Alice was only too happy to supply a dress and shoes.

"What's this for?" Bella asked feeling completely confused. She didn't know any reason she'd need an outfit. The couple hadn't talked about what they would do when Edward was in Dallas, and Bella assumed they'd just relax and spend time at her apartment. Apparently, that wasn't to be the case.

Just then, Edward walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Rabbit. Thanks for this. Darlin', don't shoot me, but I have a dinner tomorrow night at the Club with a couple of fellas with who I'm tryin' to do a deal. I was hopin' that you'd go with me and help me entertain 'em. They're from Italy, and you're the touch of class that I need to impress 'em," Edward responded hoping he hadn't pissed her off. It was short notice, but the opportunity had presented itself rather abruptly, and he was a smart enough businessman to know that one didn't waste opportunities.

Bella was in shock. She didn't see herself as classy at all, so attending a business dinner with her new boyfriend was a bit daunting. "Edward, I won't know what to talk to them about," she protested as she led the pair into the living room to sit down.

"They own a small oil refinery that I want because I've got a thousand acres in southwest Texas that I think I wanna start drillin' on. I thought about sellin' the land but then decided what the hell? If Big Jim and his boys were so interested in buyin' it, there must be a reason, so I'm gettin' geological surveys done, and if it pans out, I'll need a refinery to run it through. Aro and Caius Volturri own a small refinery that would likely do the trick. It's a family-owned business, so they wanna meet me in person. I want you to go with me because you're beautiful and you just bein' there will keep it from bein' all about business. I need to meet 'em and size 'em up. Is that okay?" Edward asked as he finished his beer.

Bella considered his request and decided that there were worse ways to spend a Wednesday night. "Fine, but I don't know exactly what I can add to it," she replied. She was a bit nervous at the prospect of a formal business dinner, but Edward seemed comfortable with the idea, so she had to believe he thought it would be fine.

"Just you bein' there will keep me calm. I don't wanna appear over eager with these boys, and if I've got you to concentrate on, I won't overthink it. Now, Alice, the jet will pick Jasper up tomorrow night. It's takin' Rosalie back to New York, so tell your man to be at LaGuardia no later than 5:00. I assume he can get his big city ass back on his own?" Edward asked as he rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen grabbing two more beers. He didn't get one for his sister because he wanted her to leave. After her cockblocking maneuver on Saturday, he wasn't going to offer her the least little bit of encouragement to join them for the evening.

"He can. Thank you for that, Edward. Bella, if you have any questions, call me. I'll talk to you guys later. We're still on for drinks on Thursday, right?" Alice asked. She could see when she wasn't wanted. She was pleased that she'd negotiated a ride for Jasper to Dallas on Edward's private jet. She missed him and wanted to see him, and with a free ride down and a ticket back to New York on Sunday, she didn't see how Jasper could say no.

"We are. Call me with a time and place. Bring Jasper. I'm suffering writer's block yet again and need his guidance. That way, he can help me, _and _he can expense the trip. Thanks for the dress. I'm sure it's beautiful," Bella told her as she walked her out.

"You're welcome, Bella. Edward's in business mode, so snap him out of it. When he sees something he wants, he develops tunnel vision," Alice whispered as she left. Bella took her advice seriously. She could see tension on Edward's face and hoped she'd be able to wipe all signs of the look away. God knew she was going to give it the old college try.

As she walked back into the living room, she saw Edward had taken off his boots and was relaxing on the couch with his eyes closed. She took in his appearance and appreciated everything about the handsome man. His jeans hugged his body in the most perfect way, and the button down white shirt he was wearing made her want to rip it off of him. She walked into the kitchen and began making a salad, allowing him a nap. If he'd been having as much trouble sleeping as she had, he probably needed it.

She was humming to herself as she mixed Italian dressing having prepared the salad and opened the wine to allow it to breathe. She'd set the table and was about to begin making the garlic bread when she heard Edward's phone ringing in the living room. "Cullen," she heard him call as he answered the phone.

Without thinking, she walked to the doorway and eavesdropped on his discussion. "I picked 'em up already. Thanks, Angela. I'll be in at 8:00 in the mornin', but I don't expect ya to be there that early," she heard him say through the line. She walked back to the kitchen and continued with her task allowing him the privacy he deserved and feeling a bit guilty about listening to his call in the first place.

A moment later, she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist and warm lips on her neck having moved her hair to the side. "It smells damn good in here, and I'm not talkin' about the food. You're not pissed about the dinner tomorrow night, are ya?" Edward asked. He was worried about the impromptu dinner request, but he needed her there for moral support. It was something new to him to need moral support, but since he'd met the woman, a lot of things had become crystal clear to him.

"I'm not pissed about anything. If you need me, I'll be there. I'm happy to help you with anything you need me to help with," Bella told him meaning every word. Suddenly, there was a leather box in front of her as she was rubbing roasted garlic on the bread before she sprinkled it with olive oil and toasted it in the oven.

"What's that?" Bella asked as she continued her work. Anything in a small leather box made her nervous. She'd never been presented with one in her entire life, but she'd seen enough movies to know that leather boxes contained expensive gifts, and she didn't expect those from Edward.

"Well, you said it yourself. You can't go to the Cattlemen's Club without gaudy diamonds, so I got ya your own so ya don't have to borrow from anyone ever again. Go on, open it," Edward insisted. To him it wasn't a big deal, and in the past when he'd presented a jewelry box to a woman, she'd never hesitated whatsoever, though there hadn't been many instances of that type of behavior. The fact that Bella was apprehensive about accepting a gift from him only continued to solidify the fact that she was different, and she was what he had been searching for all of his adult life.

After wiping her hands on a dishtowel, she took the box and flipped the lid slowly. She was surprised to see two of the biggest diamonds she'd ever seen looking back at her from the box. "Edward, I can't possibly accept…," she began her protest. She felt him spin her around and cover her protesting mouth with his in an instant.

When he pulled away from her, she waited for his explanation. "You _can_ possibly accept them, and it'll make me very happy to see them in your ears. You're a beautiful woman, and you should be drippin' with diamonds. You deserve much more than that," Edward told her as he held her tight. His heart was aching to tell her he loved her, but her reaction to the earrings was enough to tell him that he needed to slow down because she continued to prove to him that she was special.

"I don't want anything from you except you, Edward," Bella continued her protest. The earrings were stunning, but she couldn't begin to imagine wearing them. She knew that dating the millionaire would bring its own set of problems and that a million women in the state of Texas would gladly trade places with her in a heartbeat, but she couldn't help herself but feel like she didn't deserve his extravagance.

"Just humor me. They're just things, okay? They don't matter. My relationship with you is all that matters. If I've offended ya, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get ya somethin' sparkly," Edward remarked as he took the box from her hands feeling deflated.

She could see the hurt on his face and grabbed his hand pushing down her feelings of being inadequate. "You haven't offended me at all. It's just something that surprised me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I'm just not used to being treated so well," Bella told him as she took the box back from him and opened it again gazing longingly at the earrings trying to figure out just how big they were. They were at least the size of the ones Alice had loaned her, but she hadn't the guts to ask how big those were. She was quite unfamiliar with carat size or quality because she'd never owned a diamond in her life.

"I don't know what kind of men you're used to datin', but you should be treated like the incredible lady that you are. You deserve so many things, and I'm gonna give 'em all to ya, that is, if you'll let me. I have some very strong feelin's for ya, and I want to show ya. Now, I'm gonna go wash up because I'm starvin', and this smells really good," Edward told her as he kissed her cheek and walked down the hallway toward the bathroom with a smug smile on his face. It was a step in the right direction.

Just then, the timer on the stove went off signaling that the lasagna was ready. Bella pulled on the thick oven mitts and pulled out the pan to cool a bit. She put the bread in the oven and turned on the broiler setting the timer again for three minutes because she had a tendency to forget about bread and had burned more of it over her lifetime than she cared to think about. She walked back to the counter and picked up the leather box again looking at the earrings. She pulled them out of the box and examined them closely and decided the only thing to do was to put them on and get used to them. She pulled off the gold hoops she was wearing and carefully put the diamonds in her ears. The weight of them told her that they were quite expensive.

She walked back over to the stove and gently poked a knife blade into the top of the melted cheese of the lasagna to let the steam out and tossed the salad placing it on the table. As the timer chimed, she pulled on the oven mitts and pulled out the bread seeing it was perfectly browned, and she cut it into slices placing it into a bread basket that she had in a cabinet. As she was pouring the wine, Edward walked back into the kitchen.

Bella looked at him and smiled. He noticed the earrings in her ears and smiled broadly. "Now, that's better. Miss Swan, may I?" he asked as he pulled out the metal chair at her modest kitchen table. As she sank into the chair, Edward kissed her neck again unable to resist.

The two ate dinner and Edward moaned and groaned at the taste of her lasagna. He'd never tasted anything as good in his life. After dinner and clean-up, they settled on the couch together turning on the television but not paying attention at all. "So, are you on board with tomorrow night? I'll send a car to pick you up. I'm gonna work out after I finish for the day, and I'll meet ya at the Club since it's down the street from the Tower," Edward volunteered as he pulled her under his arm and tickled her ribs enjoying her laugh.

She grabbed his hand for him to stop and composed herself. "So, you work out?" Bella asked. She worked out sporadically. She usually got the bug after the first of the year just like most of America, but it had usually waned by Valentine's Day.

"I have to. Between you and Maria, I'll get fat in a hurry if I don't," Edward replied as he hugged her body to him tightly.

They watched TV mindlessly and stole kisses along the way, both trying to maintain some semblance of control. After the news, they decided to turn in. Bella led him back to the bedroom and turned down the bed. "So, uh, what's your nighttime routine? Oh, and what time do you need to get up?" she asked as she stood nervously next to the bed checking her alarm clock to see that it was turned on.

"I'll just set my cell alarm. I want to be in the office by 8:00, so I'll get up at 7:00. What time is your first class?" Edward asked feeling nervous as well.

"That works. My first class is at 9:00, but I've got papers to grade in the morning, so I'll just set the alarm for 7:00. Do you shower at night or in the morning?" Bella asked him.

"Mornin'," Edward replied as he stood next to the bed opposite her. He watched her go to her dresser and pull out a gown and other things he couldn't see. He watched her take the earrings out that he'd given her and place them in a jewelry box on her dresser after looking at them and smiling. It made him very happy that she'd accepted them.

"I'll just shower now, then. Sorry that my place is so small, and I only have the one bathroom. I'll be back," Bella told him as she carried her gown and panties to the bathroom. She closed the door and let go a heavy breath. She'd been bold when she was at the ranch, but she suddenly felt shy with his presence in her small apartment.

She turned on the shower and took a deep breath trying to find Yardley O'Shea's confidence within her. She stripped off her clothes and climbed into the shower trying to figure out why she was suddenly so shy. They'd brought each other to orgasm before, she'd seen him naked, and he'd seen her nearly naked, but she felt herself at a disadvantage because she wasn't sure how to proceed.

"You're being stupid," she mumbled to herself as she washed her hair. She began humming a song she'd heard on the radio earlier in the day that had stuck in her head. It was a Lifehouse song called "_All In_." It reminded her of how she felt about the cowboy who was likely climbing into her bed as she stood naked in her shower. She was definitely all in.

After a few minutes of taking care of shaving and washing and conditioning her hair, she pulled back the curtain of the tub without hesitation. She jumped and squealed as she saw Edward sitting on the lid of the commode holding a towel for her clad only in a pair of black cotton boxers. "Hmm. Well, I had to see what I was workin' with, darlin'," he repeated what she'd said to him in his bathroom at the ranch as he handed her the towel. He looked sexy as hell, and Bella finally found her Yardley O'Shea and climbed over the side of the tub taking the towel and drying her body without wrapping it around her.

"So, disappointed?" she asked as she ran the towel through her hair and quickly combed out the tangles without covering herself. She could tell by the tent in his boxers that she was having a very positive effect on him, and she didn't mind _that_ at all.

"Oh, _hell no_. I'm so far from disappointed that I could sing Christmas carols, and it's only May. Now, I think you should save on laundry and skip these," Edward commented as he picked up her folded gown and panties from the counter of the bathroom vanity.

"Well, considering I hate to do laundry, I think that's a good idea," Bella remarked as she finally wrapped the towel around her and went for her toothbrush and paste. Edward rose from his seat and went to his leather case with his toiletries pulling out his toothbrush as well. He liked the idea of a nightly ritual that the two could share. He vowed that they'd reach an agreement with regard to morning showers or evening showers, because he wanted them to shower together as much as possible.

After teeth were sufficiently brushed, flossing taken care of, and mouthwash swished, the two walked back into the bedroom. "So, which side?" Bella asked. When they'd slept in the barn, she was on his left, but she wasn't sure if that was because he preferred to sleep on the right. She always slept in the middle of the bed, and the adjustment to one side or another wouldn't be easy, but the feeling of a warm body next to her was more than enough incentive to make the sacrifice.

"I usually sleep in the middle," Edward told her as he stood next to her, both staring at the bed like it was a foreign entity or some type of mystery to be solved.

"Me too. So, do you sleep on your right side or your left side mostly?" Bella asked trying to determine the best way to approach the situation.

"I sleep on both sides. Look, I'm right handed, so I'll sleep on the right side," Edward announced as he climbed into the bed. Bella blinked wondering how he'd made the determination.

"Uh, why?" she asked not sure how he'd come up with the idea.

"Well, because I lead with my right hand, darlin'. I think you'll want me to put my best _hand_ forward, now won't ya?" he asked with a wink. It was then that it sunk in for Bella. Oh, yes, she wanted him to lead with his stronger hand. She pulled the towel off and climbed into the bed sitting on her feet on the left side of the bed waiting for his next move. She was beyond ready to step things up between them, and she hoped he was too.

"So, are those shorts sewn to you?" she asked as she waited as confidently as she could, considering the fact that she was completely naked. She watched him quickly pull off his boxers and bounce on the right side of the bed. She couldn't help but laugh at his carefree behavior.

"See, they come off pretty quick when you're sittin' there like that. Now, Miss Swan, you need to tell this ol' country boy how far you're willin' to go," Edward asked as he lie on his side taking in her beautiful naked form.

"Oh, Cowboy, I'm willing to go all the way," Bella replied as she crawled over to his naked body and straddled him. She'd waited as long as she could, and she couldn't wait any longer. Decorum be damned, she wanted the man, and she couldn't hold back.

Edward pulled her down to kiss her on the mouth, hungry for her. They'd shed their initial nerves, and he was anxious for them to be together. The fact that she'd just confirmed that she was ready was like music to his ears. Feeling her naked flesh against his, warm from the shower, was mind boggling.

After forty-five minutes of mouths on skin…first Bella's on Edward's hard erection where she was finally able to bring him to climax in her mouth without him protesting, and then Edward's mouth on her bringing her to a mind-blowing orgasm that caused her to scream in a way she'd never screamed before in her life, the couple settled on the bed catching their breath. "Son-of-a-bitch. You taste amazin'. I wanna do _that_ again," Edward replied as he pulled Bella closer to him.

"Oh, I _want_ you to do that again. I also want to do go down on you again. I'm glad you got over that by the way," Bella replied as she settled into his side. He wasn't sorry to hear it because he'd enjoyed himself very much on both occasions.

"So, uh, I actually brought condoms this time," Edward replied as he reached under the bed and pulled out the box of condoms he'd brought with him placing the box on her naked hip. He watched her lean over to the drawer in the night stand on her side and pull out a box of condoms looking at him with a sly smile on her face.

"Well, this is ironic. We've got two dozen condoms, and I have no desire to use one of them," she responded as she laughed. She had no desire to have anything between them when they finally came together. She didn't want to taint their first time with latex. They'd had the talk, and she trusted him.

"Bareback? Hell yeah. We can donate 'em to a high school football team. Come here," Edward replied as he rolled her onto her back after he'd caught his breath. He situated his body over hers and felt himself harden with the feeling of her against him. After he kissed her trying to hold back his words to tell her how he really felt about her, he angled his body at her center with the tip of his cock just grazing her slick folds.

"Are you sure it's not too soon for ya?" he asked. He was more than ready, but he wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't want, though if he was reading her right, she was just as ready as he was for the next step.

"Edward, stop stalling. We both know what we want. We both know we want to fuck. Just stop arguing. I want to feel you inside me as much as I want to breathe. Please don't make me wait any longer," Bella replied breathlessly.

Completely sure that the lady was a willing participant, Edward slowly slid into her heat enjoying the feeling of being inside her body with nothing between them. "God, that feels so good," he moaned as he slowly pulled back and then pushed forward again slowly.

Bella moved her hips in time with his, feeling the wonderful friction she'd craved. His lips didn't leave her skin as they made love, and she felt him moaning against her neck as she moaned against his. She felt him change the angle of his body slightly, and then she felt his thumb circling her sensitive bundle of nerves and she gasped.

"Oh, God, yes," she groaned as she felt her impending climax settling low in her body and wanting him to go faster.

"Fuck, you feel incredible, Bella," Edward whispered as he stroked into her faster. The way their bodies fit together was the most amazing feeling he believed he'd ever experienced in his life. He couldn't slow his impending orgasm, so he was intent on helping her reach hers first.

"Please, faster," Bella groaned as her mouth attached to his neck. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and she pulled herself up more, planting her feet on the mattress and tilting her pelvis so that he could push deeper into her. She felt him speed up both his stroke into her and his stroke on her clit. That was all it took for her.

"_God, yes, Edward_," she screamed as the lightning of her climax shot through her body. It was as if she was outside during an electrical storm, and her heart was thudding in her chest like the accompanying thunder.

Upon hearing her scream, Edward let himself go and joined her in the bliss of the release that his body had craved since he began thinking of her that way. "Fuck, _Bella,_" he moaned against her mouth as he felt his release shoot inside her tight heat. It was the most incredible feeling he'd experienced in a very long time, if ever.

"I'd say that went well," Edward joked as he tried to slow his breathing. He shifted his body so that his weight was on his elbows, and he kissed her deeply again. He pulled back and saw the pink flush of her face and smiled at the idea that it was because of the way he'd made her feel.

"Yeah, seems we are quite compatible in the sex department. You've got some skills there, Cowboy," Bella teased him as she ran her fingers through his damp hair moving it from his forehead. The fact that the man had worked up a sweat made her very happy. She hoped that it meant that he had enjoyed it as much as she had.

"It's from all the time I spend on the back of a horse…excellent balance and strong thighs. You've got a tight, uh you're very tight," Edward replied catching himself before he said pussy, not wanting to offend her with salty talk at such an intimate moment.

"Well, kudos to those thigh muscles and good balance. What's wrong there, choir boy? Can't say the word 'pussy'?" Bella teased as she felt him slipping from her body much to her disappointment. She watched as his eyebrows shot up in amusement, and then she saw the slow sexy smirk that got her blood racing every time.

"I can say it, but I prefer to worship at it," Edward told her as he kissed her nose and moved off of her. He pulled her close and settled her into his side as he'd dreamed of doing since he met her. He loved the feel of her naked body against his, and he was very optimistic that he was going to have a very good night's sleep.

"You're all kinds of cute," Bella told him as she gently scratched her nails against his hard chest. She felt him squirming a little and quickly moved to his ribs tickling him as she'd done to her when they were seated on the couch earlier in the evening. She heard him giggle like a girl, and she laughed with him.

"Hey, stop doin' that or I'll do it to you. I seem to recall that you didn't like it much," Edward told her as he gently swatted her ass. He kissed her forehead and felt her pull the sheet up over them.

"Goodnight, handsome," he heard her whisper and felt her lips on his chest. "Night, darlin'," he told her and then dozed off to sleep.

\\\

_**E/N: Well, now…we, um, yeah. We've made some progress. So?**_

_**Update schedule: I'll be updating M-T-W, and then I'll be out of town for a few days without access to WiFi. Going to see my dad, who was just diagnosed with stage 4 lung and bone cancer, and they just got cable a year ago, so the chances of internet access? Nil, of course. I will however, be getting up cattle and horses to take to the sale, so if I don't break something, I'll be back here the Tuesday after Memorial Day…5/29 for anyone outside the US.**_

_**I look forward to your comments regarding their next step.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: You guys are so wonderful. Thanks for the reviews and love for the story, and thank you for your well wishes regarding my family. You have no idea what that means to me.**_

_**Yep, our cowboy got his groove on…I can't help myself. I think they should have lots of similar encounters…if he was mine, I doubt I'd let the man out of bed…don't tell my husband : )**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

10. Back in the Saddle Again

When Bella woke Wednesday morning, she felt as if she had an elephant sitting on top of her. She looked down to see the flash of bronze hair resting on her chest, a muscular tanned arm across her waist, and an equally muscular leg across her legs effectively pinning her to the mattress like a wrester down for the count. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She looked at the clock on the nightstand to see it was 6:30 in the morning, and she had to use the bathroom badly. She tried to move him off of her again, but he seemed to be dead to the world. "Sure, I get the man in my bed, and he sleeps on top of me," she thought to herself. She gently raked her nails of her left hand over his right arm and saw him move slightly. She repeated the gesture and heard him snort against her chest which caused her to laugh. That didn't help her need to use the bathroom.

"Edward, you've got to let me up, or I'm going to wet the bed," she whispered to him as she drew lazy circles on his arm across her waist.

"Hmph, what?" Edward whispered as he looked up into the beautiful face of his bed companion. She was smiling at him and then she tugged at his arm. It was then that he noticed he was draped across her body, and she was struggling to get up.

"I said, I'm about to wet the bed. You're got me pinned in here like you thought I'd try to get away," Bella joked. He lifted himself from her and kissed her lips chastely.

"Sorry, 'bout that. I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life. Usually, I wake up in the middle of the night and have a hard time gettin' back to sleep. You're better than a sleepin' pill," Edward told her as he watched her scamper from the bed and walk out of the bedroom into the bathroom. He looked at his position on the bed and saw that he had, indeed, slept in the middle of the bed. He picked up his phone and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning and that they still had time before he had to get up for work. He lay on the bed lazily stroking his morning erection waiting for her to come back. To him, there could be no better way to start the day than making love to the woman.

A minute later, he looked up to see Bella standing at the bedroom door in a robe. That wasn't exactly what he had in mind that morning. "Hey, come back to bed, woman. We've got some time before we need to get up, and I'd like the opportunity for another religious experience," he called to her.

"Ha! That's funny, choir boy. I'm going to go turn on the coffee. I'll be right back," she replied as she walked out of his view. He heard her humming in the kitchen and then heard her walking back toward him. He pulled the sheet back and crooked a finger at her when she stopped at the side of the bed.

"Don't you want me to make you breakfast?" Bella asked as she observed his very prominent erection and saw his hand moving up and down it seductively. She was sure of what he had in mind, and she knew she probably wouldn't be scrambling eggs that morning.

"I want _you_ for breakfast," Edward told her as he pulled her arm to get her to join him on the bed. He untied the sash and pushed the robe off her shoulders. He was delighted when she straddled his body and moved so that her center was lined up with his hard on. As she plunged onto him, they both groaned at the contact.

"Oh, darlin', I could get very used to this," Edward told her as he sat up and kissed along the column of her throat as his hands found her hips and pulled her against him roughly. Her wet heat surrounding this throbbing erection made it nearly impossible for him to put together complete thoughts.

"Hey, I'd certainly love the opportunity to get really used to this," Bella moaned as her hands twisted in his hair as she guided his mouth to her nipples. She wasn't sure why, but when his mouth was on her breasts, it heightened the sensation of him being inside her exponentially. After several minutes of moving against each other gradually picking up speed and both becoming more frantic in their pursuit of satisfaction, they both reached their release, twice for Bella, and reluctantly climbed out of bed.

After showering together that morning, Edward dressed and went into the kitchen to find Bella making toast in the pink silk robe she'd been wearing earlier. "Well, you've opened the barn door now, Miss Bella, and the horse ain't goin' back in," Edward teased her as he kissed her cheek.

"You mean the stud horse," Bella replied coyly as she handed him a cup of coffee and toast with apple butter. She'd noticed he liked it on his bagel when she was at the ranch, so when she'd gone to the grocery store on Monday for lasagna ingredients, she'd bought a jar of it to have at the apartment for him.

"If you say so. I sure don't plan to dissuade ya of that notion if that's what ya think. Thanks for the toast. Now, can I call ya later?" Edward asked as he ate his toast and drank his coffee. He didn't want to leave, but he had a full day, and he was sure that his impromptu appearance would cause a stir at the office since he'd been there the week before, and he usually only made an appearance once a month.

"I have a 9 o'clock today, but then I don't have another class until 1:00 this afternoon. Other than that, I'm available," Bella told him as she sipped her coffee. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew he had obligations. She was anxious for the day to be behind them because she wanted to get him alone again in the evening. It was then that she remembered that they were going to the business dinner that night.

"Oh, what time are you sending the car for me?" Bella asked. She wanted to make sure she had enough time to dress and look as well as she could.

"Uh, is 6:30 okay? We're meetin' 'em at 7:00 for drinks, then dinner," Edward replied as he scrolled through his calendar on his BlackBerry confirming the times that Angela had sent him.

Bella calculated how long it would take her to do her hair and make-up and decided she'd need to be home by 4:30. It was then that she remembered she hadn't even looked at the dress Alice had brought for her. "That should work," she answered.

Edward kissed her gently and rested his forehead against hers. "This is gonna be the longest day of my damn life," he whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her holding one more time before he had to go. His heart was soaring as he felt her body next to him through the thin robe and his clothes. He knew that although the day would be long until he was with her again, it would be one of the best days of his life.

"I know. I'll see you at the Club at 6:45, I guess," Bella told him as she straightened his perfectly tied tie. He looked quite handsome in a dark gray chalk-strip suit, white shirt, and red tie. The man was a dresser. She kissed him again and felt him slowly pull away from her, feeling the loss immediately.

"I'll be waitin'," Edward told her as he grabbed his keys from the counter and took her hand leading her toward the door with him.

"Have a great day, and stay away from the teacher," Edward teased as he kissed her again. He watched her go back inside and close the door as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. It wasn't his desire to be away from her for a moment, but business called.

##

As he walked down the hallway of the executive floor of Cullen Towers that Wednesday morning, Edward Cullen was in the best mood he'd been in in months. He saw his office lights on and Angela's computer on as he walked by. He had told her she didn't need to come in so early, but he knew she would be there. As he walked into his office, he saw her placing a fresh pitcher of water and a carafe of coffee on his credenza behind his desk. "Mrs. Cheney, good mornin'. I told you ya didn't need to be here so early. Your husband probably wants to shoot me," Edward replied as he tossed his briefcase on the couch in his office and walked over to his inbox looking at the mail.

"Mr. Cullen, you pay me very well to be here when you're here. My husband owes you nothing but gratitude. If I didn't make the salary I make, he wouldn't be able to go to grad school with minimal expense. Now, can I get you breakfast?" Angela asked. She hadn't seen her boss in such a good mood in a long time.

"Don't need breakfast, thanks. Uh, let's see. I need a car service to go pick Bella up at 6:30 and bring her to the Club. Send her two dozen roses…red I think…no wait, see if they have those light purple ones. You remember…the ones I sent to Momma on her birthday? I don't know what they mean, but they'll match her bedroom. I also need everything you can find out about Aro and Caius Volturri. Oh, and get Newton down here as soon as his stupid ass gets in. That should do it for now," Edward informed her as he reviewed the mail.

Angela smiled as she jotted down what he'd told her on her hand because she didn't have a chance to find a piece of paper. "What's got you smilin'?" Edward asked as he slipped off his suit jacket and hung it up behind his office door.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I didn't know that under that take-no-prisoners exterior there was a true romantic. I'll get right on this. Do you want reservations for lunch?" Angela asked seeing him smile at her words.

"Naw, I'll just go to the deli on the corner. Thanks for everything, Angela," he told her. She knew that was her cue to leave.

She closed his door behind her and went to the phone. She called Mike Newton and got his secretary. "Tell Newton to get himself down to Mr. Cullen's office as soon as he gets in. _He's_ in the office today," Angela informed and hung up without waiting for an answer. She knew those words would spread like wildfire because her boss had just been in the office the week before. It was uncharacteristic that he'd come in two weeks in a row, but based on the address that he'd given her to send the car service and flowers, she knew his new girlfriend lived in Dallas, and she had a feeling he was going to be spending a lot more time in town. She also assumed that with a woman in his life, she'd be getting out of the office a lot earlier than she used to. She wasn't unhappy about that prospect at all.

##

Edward sat at his desk in the top floor of the Cullen Tower looking out the large picture window over the Dallas skyline. His thoughts were on Bella and what she might be doing at that moment. He looked down at his watch and saw that she was probably at school giving her final to her morning class. He wondered what she'd worn to work that day and what the dress looked like that Alice had dropped off the day before. A sharp rap at the door brought him from his daydream.

"Come in," he called as he turned around to face his desk. He wasn't happy to see Mike Newton standing nervously at his door. He motioned for the man to enter and then pulled a file out of his desk that needed to be discussed.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Cullen," Newton nervously asked. Edward pointed to the chair across from him and flipped open the file, quickly finding what he wanted to talk about. It was a security report that someone in Newton's department was attempting to access confidential records on the company's mainframe. They were the files that contained financial information on the company's holdings, accounts, and future projects. Edward had software installed to track computer usage at the company, and outside of the head of IT, only Edward, Angela, and his Vice President, Peter Samuels, knew about it.

"I did. Who, in your department, would be tryin' to access confidential financial files? You have access, seein' as you're the head of accounting, but it wasn't your computer that was bein' used. I need to know who and why," Edward replied as he paged through the report. Edward then tossed the report to Newton and waited for a reaction. Cullen Industries was a privately held corporation, so there was no board of directors or shareholders for Edward to have to answer. It was the way he wanted it, and it suited him just fine.

He watched Newton review the report and saw the blood drain from his face in shock. "I, uh, I have no idea, Mr. Cullen. Even my secretary doesn't have access to those files. I'm not sure who would want to get to them or why," Newton replied nervously.

"Well, my guess is that someone's tryin' to find out what we're workin' on and how much I'm worth. That information would be useful if someone was gonna try to get a jump on us for future business deals. I'm sure that there are plenty of companies out there that would love to know what the hell we're up to," Edward replied.

It had crossed his mind more than once that someone was perhaps trying to figure out his business plan in order to get ahead of him. Fortunately for him, he had no direct business plan. He merely went with his gut when business opportunities presented themselves. The refinery was one such example. In the beginning, he'd only wanted to sell the thousand acres in Wink and use the money for another venture. When he saw the interest that Banner Oil was showing in it and how much they wanted him to drop the price, he quickly decided that they had done their own surveys and found that there was likely oil on the land and wanted to get it cheap so as to maximize profits when the well came in. That led him to the dinner with the Volturris and the possibility of acquiring a small refinery.

"Mr. Cullen, I can assure you that no one in my department is trying to undermine the company," Newton began his protest as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of antacids.

Edward reached for his phone and hit the intercom button. "Angela, get Eric Yorkie up here, _now_," he ordered requesting the presence of the head of IT.

"How do you know that no one is trying to undermine the company? It's someone in your department tryin' to hack into the mainframe, so that leads me to believe that someone in your department is tryin' to pass along confidential information. They were smart enough to use the computer in the hallway in your department instead of the one at their desk, but they used your login to get into the mainframe. If those passwords weren't changed at irregular intervals, God only knows what the hell they'd have found out. Now, you need to figure this shit out. I'm not blamin' you directly, but it _is_ your department," Edward told him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah," Edward called loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. It was only 10:00 AM, but he was feeling tense and confined already. He looked up and saw Eric Yorkie, his head of IT slip in sheepishly.

Eric Yorkie was a computer genius. Edward had hired him after reviewing his college transcripts and listening to him critique the security measures that the consulting firm Edward had hired had implemented. When the twenty-two year-old kid showed him how easy it was to get around fire walls and access the company's system, Edward hired him on the spot and paid him double what the young man would have likely found for an entry-level position in any other company in Dallas.

Edward sensed that the now twenty-five year old was afraid of him, but he couldn't remember ever giving him a reason. Angela had told Edward once that the kid was basically a recluse except for his job, so he was chalking up Yorkie's behavior to being socially inept. "Mr. Cullen, you wanted to see me?"

"I did. Come on in and sit down. Explain this to Newton, please," Edward ordered pointing to the report that he noticed Mike Newton clutching like a rope.

"Oh, that. Well, someone had your expired password to the confidential accounts and tried to access them. If they'd have tried to log in an hour earlier, they'd have gotten into the encrypted files. Luckily, we have a floating update that randomly assigns new passwords so that no one knows when they change until they receive the confidential e-mail with their unique password to log in. Who has access to your e-mail or your computer?" Yorkie asked accusatorily.

Newton sat still and tried to think. He was sweating profusely because he could see his job was on the line. He needed the job because he knew he wouldn't be paid nearly as well by any other company in Dallas. He'd checked into it because he was having a hard time with the pressure he was under at Cullen Industries because he didn't understand Edward Cullen, and he had a hard time trying to anticipate his demands.

All Mike Newton could come up with was that Tuesday night, he'd made a pass at his assistant, and they'd had sex on his desk in his office. He had used his position with Cullen Industries to impress her, showing her that he was in charge of all of the financial accounts and how much the company was actually worth. The young woman was so impressed that she gave him a blow job before he fucked her. When he stepped out to get her a bottle of water like she'd asked after they'd had sex, he left her in his office to adjust her clothes. He hadn't logged off of his confidential e-mail account before he left the office, and when he came back, his computer was off. Lauren had told him that she logged him off so that they could go to dinner.

Everything surrounding the encounter smacked of sexual harassment, so Newton didn't chastise her for taking the initiative. He knew it was against company policy for his assistant to have access to his confidential e-mail, so he knew he was in deep trouble, but he couldn't confess to Edward Cullen that he'd stupidly breached company ethics. That would be tantamount to confessing that he'd broken into the system himself.

"No one that I know of. I mean, hackers can find those things out, right?" Newton asked.

"Not _here_ they can't. Outside breaches are attempted on a daily basis. We have plenty of firewalls and precautions to handle those. A breach from inside the company hasn't happened before, and I never anticipated it, so we're not as protected as we should be. I'm working on that, by the way, Mr. Cullen," Yorkie admitted nervously.

Edward listened and observed Newton's behavior knowing that something wasn't right. After a few more minutes of dissecting the problem, Edward was done. "Okay. Look into it and get back to me by Friday. This shit can't happen again. Take out any unassigned workstations company wide. I wanna know who's tryin' to hack into my private shit," Edward ordered effectively dismissing both men.

Once they left, he called Angela into his office. "Get Jenks for me. This is one of those things I pay you not to talk about, okay?" Edward asked. Angela nodded and walked to his desk phone calling the number. "Mr. Cullen for Mr. Jenks," she called through the line when the phone was answered.

She handed Edward the phone and left the room guessing what her boss was up to. He didn't have to tell her not to talk about the fact that he'd called an investigator. She'd made it a point not to befriend many people at the office so that no one would get too nosey regarding the comings and goings of her very private boss. She knew that many of the women in the office lusted after Edward Cullen, so the fact that she was standoffish to them kept them from asking questions of her. It worked better than Angela ever anticipated.

##

"'_Yardley, old Hank isn't gonna do anything. Just lay the reins against his neck, and he'll turn the way you want,' Edward informed as he licked her neck. Yardley's eyes closed without her consent, and she was on fire for the man. _

'_Edward, I've never driven a horse before,' she replied nervously. She could barely keep her head as his hands moved up her denim-clad thighs._

'_Darlin', it's not a car. Just keep him steady,' Edward replied as he continued kissing her neck. He was anxious to get Yardley alone by the river, and he wasn't wasting the ride to his favorite spot to give her any insight into his intentions for her. He couldn't tell her that he loved her because it was too soon in the relationship…'"_

"Shit. Do I love him? Does he love me? He treats me lovingly, but I don't really know him that well. Maybe he's that way in the beginning of a relationship. Why are you thinking about this right now?" Bella thought to herself as she sat at the table in the English Department common area having her lunch of chicken noodle soup from the vending machine in the cafeteria. She wanted to eat light because she didn't know if the dress that Alice had given her for dinner that night would be forgiving of a full belly.

Pondering her feelings about Edward wasn't something Bella did lightly. She knew that she had a lot of them, and now that they'd had sex, she knew that those feelings would likely intensify. She thought he liked spending time with her and that they had good chemistry, but she wasn't sure at all how he actually felt about her. Just then, her cell phone rang. She picked it up to see it was her father.

"Daddy, what's up? Sorry I haven't called yet. Finals and all," she excused. She remembered the message from him to call her, and she'd forgotten about it completely.

"No problem. Look, are you comin' to Tyler this weekend? I thought maybe we should get together and talk, just the two of us," her father called through the phone.

"Is this your way of saying you don't want me to bring Edward on Friday?" Bella asked suspiciously. She had no idea why her father would want to see her alone.

"Well, uh, yeah. I need to talk to ya," her father informed cryptically.

"Fine. _You'll_ be there, right?" Bella asked remembering all of the nights that she sat alone waiting for him to come back to the farm from a call.

"I'll be there. Is everything okay between you and Cullen? I was out there yesterday deliverin' penicillin, and he was tossin' a bag in that fancy car of his. I talked to him for a minute, and then he left. He seemed to be in a hell of a hurry," her father continued.

"Things are fine, Daddy. I thought you liked him," Bella replied. She wasn't telling her father that Edward was staying with her at her apartment. She wasn't ready for that revelation or her father's reaction to it. She was determined not to let anything or anyone burst her bubble of happiness.

"I like him, Bells. I just don't want ya to get hurt or anything. Emmett told me about what happened with that blonde woman on Saturday. That's gotta be somethin' you're not used to," her father remarked.

"No, I'm not used to stuff like that, but I'm not used to the likes of Edward Cullen, anyway. He's very sweet to me, and that incident was something he had no control over. Now, stop listening to Emmett's gossip, and get back to work," Bella teased. She was looking forward to relating the story to Edward when they got home that night after the business dinner.

"Alright, alright. I'll see ya on Friday," her father called through the phone as they hung up. Bella shook her head and wondered what he wanted to talk to her about.

"He gets odder every year," she remarked to herself as she went back to her computer. Just then, Jacob Black walked into the department common room. Bella saw him smile at her, and she immediately cringed. He walked over to the table where she sat and joined her without invitation.

"Bella, you look pretty today. You've been avoidin' me. What'd I do?" Jacob asked her. It was the discussion she'd hoped they wouldn't need to have, but she couldn't put it off any longer. She'd hoped that he'd take the hint without any explanation, but she could tell that she wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Jacob, you didn't do anything. I've started seeing someone down in Tyler, and we've agreed to be exclusive. I'm sorry I didn't give you an explanation, but I've been very busy, and we haven't run into each other lately," Bella offered by means of an explanation. She had gone looking for him on Monday afternoon only to find out she'd missed him by minutes. Tuesday afternoon, she was in too much of a hurry to leave to meet Edward.

"Great. What's he do?" Jacob asked looking very pissed off to Bella.

"He's a rancher. Anyway, I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends," Bella suggested reluctantly. She wondered what Edward would think about her offer of friendship to the man. She was sure he wouldn't like it at all.

"Well, fine. Look, I don't know about the friendship thing. Anyway, I'll see ya," Jacob called to her as he left the room abruptly. She felt bad for hurting his feelings, but it couldn't be helped. Her heart belonged to Edward Cullen, and there wasn't room in it for any other man.

##

When Bella got back to her apartment that afternoon, she found a note taped to her door from her neighbor, Emily.

**Come see me. I have something that belongs to you. Emily**

Bella pulled it down and knocked on the doorway across the hall. When it opened, she was met with the friendly face of her newest neighbor. Emily had moved in a month earlier, and the two had only really exchanged pleasantries at the mailboxes in the lobby. Bella hoped that they could be friends because she thought the woman seemed very sweet.

"Hi Emily. I got your note," Bella announced. She watched Emily walked away for a moment and return with a huge vase full of sterling roses.

"These are for you. The delivery kid was reluctant to leave them at the door. So, what's the story?" Emily asked her. She had heard a man's voice in the hallway the evening before, but by the time she'd gotten to the peephole of her front door, all she saw was the door closing. Later in the evening, she heard loud shouting coming from Bella's apartment that didn't leave anything to the imagination regarding what the couple was doing inside. She couldn't help but be a little jealous because she wasn't able to find a decent guy to date since she'd moved from Miami.

"Oh, they're probably from my boyfriend. He likes to give me flowers. Thanks. How've you been?" Bella asked remembering that she hadn't seen her neighbor in over a week.

"Well, that explains the noise I heard coming from your apartment last night. Sounds like you've got yourself a keeper," Emily teased her. Bella laughed and felt the blush creeping up her chest.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. He's something else. Anyway, I'll try to keep it down when he's in town," Bella promised. She wanted to crawl into a hole, but she wasn't sorry about what the man had done to her the night before or that morning. It was something she hoped she'd experience again, hopefully later that Wednesday night.

"Hey, at least one of us is having a good time. I'm in a drought, myself," Emily announced as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. It struck Bella that maybe she'd be a good match for one of the cowboys on the ranch. She put that in the back of her mind to talk to Edward about later.

"Thanks. Let's get together soon, okay?" Bella asked as she took the flowers and walked to her door to unlock it and begin getting ready for the dinner that she was nervous about. "Sure. Leave me a note," Emily called as she closed her door. Bella walked into her apartment and straight into the kitchen placing the roses on the table and pulling the card out of the small envelope to read it.

_Can't wait for tonight, darlin'._

_Love, Edward_

And there it was. That word…_Love_. Did he mean it? That was the question Bella asked herself as she looked at the card. Was it a cursory sign off for him, or did he mean something more by it? She pondered the question as she walked back to her bedroom and went into the closet to retrieve the garment bag to see the dress that Alice had given her.

When she unzipped the garment bag, she was surprised to see the strapless black silk dress with a red tulle underskirt and matching lace jacket. There was a red grosgrain ribbon that went around the waist of it, and it was beautiful. It reminded her of something she'd seen in a movie from the 1950s. Inside the bag were very expensive heels with red piping across the peep toe and a red feather embellishment on the back. She looked at the shoes and decided she needed to paint her toenails if she was going to wear them that night and even begin to do them justice, and she quickly peeled off her black slacks, green blouse, and underclothes and jumped into the shower remembering her shower with Edward that morning.

She found his body wash in her shower and smelled it, easily remembering how he smelled when they were fresh from the shower. She decided that train of thought wasn't going to keep her on target for the car service that he'd hired, and she quickly washed herself and her hair and shaved her legs before climbing out of the shower.

She styled her hair in a low ponytail pulled to the side, and curled the ends. She quickly applied her modest attempt at make-up slicking on an extra coating of mascara, and then she dressed. Once she was finished, she put on the earrings Edward had given her the night before and checked herself in the mirror. She wasn't at all unhappy with the woman looking back at her.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand seeing that it was 6:15, and she checked that her toes were dry from the quick coating of red velvet polish she'd slicked on after her shower. Once she was certain, she slipped her feet into the heels and determined that it was Alice's goal in life to make her a cripple in her old age because the shoes were the most uncomfortable shoes she'd ever had on her feet in her life, regardless of the fact that they were beautiful.

She gingerly walked down the hallway and poured herself a shot of tequila hoping it would numb the pain she was sure to endure at the expense of fancy footwear. Just as she was loading the shot glass into the dishwasher, the buzzer sounded. She told the driver she'd be right down and grabbed the evening bag she'd packed earlier and left, hoping she didn't make a fool of herself at dinner with Edward's acquaintances. She determined it could go either way.

\\\

_**E/N: So, we've got a little date to go on. To all you Jacob lovers…sorry about the brush off, but I'm a Team Edward girl all the way, and well, in this story, poor Jacob gets a break at not being the asshole.**_

_**I finished my one-shot for Fandom4LLS, and I'm quite happy about it. I've posted last year's story on this site. It's called "If the World Ends." If you haven't read it…and I know you haven't because not many people have...maybe check it out and see what types of things are submitted to these compilations. Of course, there will be a lot of your favorite writers, so there will be stuff a lot better than mine, but I'm just honored to be in their company.**_

_**Let me know what you think about where our couple is going in this little tale. Thanks again for your thoughts and prayers. I appreciate them.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Good Golly, Miss Molly…you are so kind. Thank you for your reviews and your support of me. I'd canvas neighborhoods and offer hugs if I could : )**_

_**So…we're going on a date, and well, some other things might happen…**_

_**SMeyer owns….I do not infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

11. This Thing Called Love

As Edward paced outside the Cattleman's Club that evening, he worried about the card he'd sent with the flowers. When Angela buzzed him asking about the sentiment for the card, it rolled off his tongue effortlessly. After he hung up with her, he worried about his word choice and how Bella would take it, but he didn't want to call Angela back and change it. He decided he'd wait and see if Bella brought it up.

When the black Town Car pulled up in front of the Club, Edward walked over, sure it was Bella. He opened the door and waited. He noticed the shoes and decided that his sister knew what the hell she was doing. He then saw the legs, and then the rest of the beautiful woman who owned his heart. He leaned over and offered her his hand to help her out of the car. "Damn, you look amazin'. I wanted ya to impress 'em, not make 'em fall for ya. God, I…lo…missed ya," Edward told her but stopped himself from telling her he loved her.

"Oh shut it. My feet are killing me already. Your sister is a sadist, by the way," Bella commented as they walked to the front door of the Club. Edward wanted to disagree because he'd never seen a woman look more beautiful than her at that moment. He remembered her at the ranch on the horse in a simple white blouse and a ponytail and then the sight of her naked that morning, and he determined that he'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his life regardless of the outward dressing, or lack thereof.

"Well, I can tell ya for sure that ya look incredible. Now, let's get this over with and get back to your place," Edward whispered to her as he led her to the bar. He saw the two men waiting for them at a table, and after greeting a few people along the way who he knew through business circles, he led her to the table. Both men rose, and he was surprised at their appearance. The older man had long dark hair and the other man had bright blonde hair that was just below his ears. Both men were pale in complexion to the point that Edward wondered if perhaps they had albino traits, and both were very thin.

"Mr. Volturri, I'm Edward Cullen. This is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan," Edward greeted the older man. He waited for the man to react. When Aro Volturri took Bella's hand and kissed it, Edward knew he'd made a good decision to bring her along as a distraction.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, this is my son, Caius. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Aro Volturri volunteered. Edward had studied up on the two men and determined that the son was likely a disappointment to the father. The father had multiple degrees from very prestigious universities in Europe, while the son had dropped out of Oxford after only one year. The refinery that they owned appeared to be a knee-jerk purchase, but with the father's degree in geology and the family's relocation to Hobbs, New Mexico, due to the father's health, it wasn't a complete surprise to Edward.

"Caius, it's a pleasure to meet ya. Now, can I get you gentlemen another drink?" Edward asked as he pulled Bella's chair out and watched her gracefully sit down. He could see both men were as captivated by her as he.

"What would the lady like?" Aro asked as he finished his glass of wine. Edward noticed the men staring at Bella, and she seemed uncomfortable with the attention. He instinctively reached for her hand and signaled a waiter over.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," the waiter asked as he approached the table and laid two napkins in front of Edward and Bella.

"Get these gentlemen another round of whatever they're havin', and Darlin'?" Edward asked squeezing Bella's hand.

"I'll have a Southern Comfort on the rocks with a lime, please," Bella answered feeling better that Edward was next to her. The rapt attention the two men across the table were showing her made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'll have a Woodford neat and a Shiner," Edward ordered. He saw Bella smile at his order and assumed she was remembering the last time he'd brought her to the Club. He looked at her profile and counted himself quite lucky that she was with him.

"So, Mr. Volturri, where are you from? I know the accent isn't a southern drawl," Edward heard Bella ask. It was the reason he'd invited her. He knew she'd be an asset at the dinner, and he wasn't disappointed at all. She chatted easily with the two men as Edward observed the three interact.

At dinner, she was even more charming than he'd imagined as she related the intricacies of the flavors of grilled steaks versus pan fried or oven broiled. Both of the Volturri men seemed to be taken in by her, and her easy conversation allowed Edward to observe them and formulate a plan of attack for the next day. By the time the dinner was over, he knew she'd won the pair over, and he was more than grateful.

As the four stood at the valet stand in front of the Cattlemen's Club, Edward was thrilled at how the evening had gone. Bella had carried on easy conversation with the men throughout dinner, and Edward had participated along the way. Her knowledge on everything was inspiring. She wasn't afraid to admit that she knew nothing about Italian wine, and she appeared to listen intently while Aro Volturri explained various Italian vineyards to her, telling her that she should take a trip to Italy and take a tasting tour. He even went so far as to offer to be her guide, which didn't sit well with Edward.

"Gentlemen, I look forward to our meetin' tomorrow. I believe we can help each other out," Edward told them as their car pulled forward. After goodnights were said, the men climbed into their car and left. Edward turned to Bella and smiled at her before he took her face in his hands and covered her mouth with his without a second thought.

"You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. They loved you. Thank you so much for doing this," he told her after he broke the kiss before it became indecent. The couple walked arm in arm to the parking lot where Edward had parked his car, and before he let Bella inside, he pinned her against the side.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sure there are cameras here. Now, that wouldn't look nice on the evening news or the internet to see the big mogul fondling an unnamed woman on a parking lot in toney downtown," she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't fuckin' care. You were absolutely perfect tonight, you know that? Did I tell ya that ya look beautiful?" Edward asked as he kissed up the column of her neck and planted his hands on her perfect ass. The dress his sister had chosen was perfect in his opinion.

As the two climbed into bed that night and came together, Edward knew he'd finally found the right girl for him. After he had her clothes off with his joining them on the floor next to the bed, he proceeded to kiss every inch of her body because he knew that the next night would find him sleeping alone yet again. "I love the taste of your skin," he moaned as he moved down her body to her sex. He could smell that she was aroused as he got closer to his target, and he wanted nothing more than to bring her to orgasm with his tongue. She'd been so responsive the night before when he'd done it, and he wanted to taste her again.

Bella clutched the fitted sheet under her as she enjoyed the attention Edward was showing her body as he moved down her toward her wet, aching center. She wanted him inside her, but if he was willing to pleasure her with his mouth first, she certainly wasn't going to protest. The night before he'd been so attentive and only stopped lathing his tongue over her throbbing clit when she pulled back after the mind-blowing orgasm. No other man had ever been able to do that to her.

After she moaned his name, "_EDWAAARRD,_" as she came, he quickly kissed his way back up her body, gently nipping on her right hip bone and her ribcage. He settled himself between her legs and braced himself on his elbows, quickly stroking inside of her. "Shit, that's what I've been waiting for all night," he moaned as he looked deeply into her eyes.

He wasted no time pulling back and stroking into her again at a faster pace than he wanted, but the moans and groans that came from deep inside the woman's body as he enjoyed tasting her had left him with little control. "Harder," he heard her gasp as he continued moving in and out of her. He didn't hesitate to give her what she asked for because his new goal in life was to please the woman in every sense of the word.

Much quicker than he wanted, he felt his impending release, and he wanted to make her see stars again before he lost all control. He moved his body so that he could access her clit with his hand and began roughly circling it with his thumb applying pressure in an attempt to get her as worked up as he was. He was very pleased when he felt her walls spasm around him and milk his release from him with a loud groan. He hadn't taken his eyes from hers the whole time, and their mutual release was one of the most intense encounters he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

In the moments after they'd both experienced the intensity of their respective orgasms, he decided that he couldn't imagine any other woman being as perfect for him, and he knew he needed to make it perfectly clear to her that he wanted her as a permanent fixture in his life, even though saying it out loud would likely be too much because they'd only just started getting to know each other. He also knew that her job would present a problem, but not one that was insurmountable. If they had to split the time between Dallas and the ranch, then so be it. He knew he couldn't be without her, and he hoped she'd feel the same way in time.

The next morning after breakfast when they both left the apartment, he dreaded the night away from her. He no longer relished in his privacy and the seclusion that the ranch afforded him. He wanted her with him all the time, and he knew he'd have to figure out how to talk her into it. He was optimistic that over the next two weeks with her spending time at the ranch, he'd be able to do it, though at that moment, he wasn't sure how.

##

Jim and Victoria Banner were sitting at dinner in their huge mansion outside Dallas. The couple had been married for ten years, and things weren't easy for the pair. They'd married for all the wrong reasons…he wanted a trophy wife, and she wanted a sugar daddy. After the shine wore off the marriage, they realized their mistake, but they was already too much money at stake to call it off, so they stayed together and only made public appearances for important occasions. The rest of the time was spent in pursuit of separate interests.

"So, I heard that someone from the family's workin' at Cullen Industries. I'm guessing you've got everything to do with that," Vicky sniped as she ate her salad. She'd demanded that the two eat dinner together twice a week so as not to alert the servants that there was trouble between the couple. She knew that they gossiped with the peers in other households, and she wouldn't allow the couple's perfect image to be compromised by the domestic-class grapevine.

Jim Banner slammed his fork on the table. "Why do you insist on bringin' that little bastard's name up when I'm tryin' to get through a dinner with ya? You know how I hate that cocky little son-of-a-bitch. You do that shit on purpose," he snapped.

"I'm just tellin' ya that I wouldn't mess with the Cullen family. That young stud is the new star of the show, Jim. You better accept it and just get on with business. You're gonna make a stupid mistake and get your dumb ass in a sling," she observed.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth. I know what I'm doin'. If I can't ruin him one way, I'll ruin him another. I know a lot of skeletons in the Cullen closet. Don't push me, Vicky, or you just might find yourself out on your ass without your Black Card," Jim warned. He meant every word. He wasn't going to allow Edward Cullen, boy wonder of Dallas business, to best him. If the kid wouldn't sell him the land he wanted for a project he was going to push forward to put his company back on top, then he'd pull out information he'd held close to the vest for years and leak it to the press. He didn't really care which way it went. He would take down Edward Cullen, and hopefully, the whole family in the process.

##

"Bella…Bella…we're over here," Alice called as she saw Bella walk into the bar that Thursday evening. She and Jasper had spent a lovely afternoon together exploring small shops and curiosities in her neighborhood simply enjoying each other's company. She sprung it on him that she wanted him to move in with her when he moved to Dallas in June, and much to her surprise he'd agreed without hesitation. They'd finally made love, and they were meeting Bella for drinks even though both of them wanted to stay at Alice's condo in seclusion.

"Hey, lovebirds. Mr. Whitlock, welcome back to our fair city," Bella joked as she sat down at the table with them in the Mexican restaurant Alice had chosen. Bella had graded papers during the afternoon and packed a bag to leave the first thing the next morning to get to the ranch. She missed her cowboy, and even talking to him that morning before his meeting with the Volturris wasn't enough to satisfy her. He'd promised to call her after the meeting, but his secretary, Angela, had phoned her to send his regrets that he was tied up and that he'd call her that evening. Bella had her phone in her pants' pocket eagerly awaiting his call.

"Thank you, Miss Bella. You _do_ know that I'm a southerner, don't ya? I hail from Mississippi. My family moved up to New York when I was a kid, but I was raised with good ole southern manners. So, _darlin'_, how's it goin'?" Jasper teased. He was flying high with the latest revelations with regard to his relationship with Alice Brandon Cullen.

"That's so damn cute. I've got writer's block. I've got my heroine and her latest love interest stuck at breakfast. I know it's because I've lost focus, but I'm hoping that over the next two weeks I can get over it. So, that's enough of business. I'd like a margarita," Bella called as the waitress glided passed their table. Jasper held up three fingers and the woman nodded.

"So, what's new?" Bella asked as she situated herself in her chair taking in the couple. She could tell that there was a new development in the relationship, but she didn't know what it was, though she thought she could guess quite easily.

"Well, Jasper is going to move in with me when he comes down in June. I'm looking forward to it," Alice volunteered squeezing Jasper's hand as the waitress dropped off their drinks.

"That's great. Well, let's toast to new beginnings," Bella commented as they each raised their glasses in a toast. Bella couldn't help the grin on her face as her thoughts moved to Edward and their fledgling relationship. She'd never been so happy in her entire life.

"Are you going to the ranch this weekend?" Alice asked as she licked the salt from the rim of her glass and noticed Jasper's moan next to her. Both women chuckled at the sound.

"I am. I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I was going to go tonight, but I wanted to see you two. I haven't heard from him all day, but his assistant called me and said he was tied up and he'd call me later. I hope everything's okay," Bella replied. She noticed Alice texting as she answered, but she wasn't going to pry. She knew that Alice was busy with her winter line, so Bella assumed that her assistant, Antonio, had some type of emergency.

"Oh, he's always doing one thing or another. So, how'd it go with him staying at your place?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face that Bella picked up quickly before it was gone.

"It was good, I hope. I mean, my apartment will fit in his kitchen and family room, but he didn't seem put-out at all. We went to dinner last night at the Club. Oh, he gave me these," Bella gushed as she pulled her hair back showing Alice and Jasper her new earrings.

"Well, well, well. It seems my big brother knows how to treat a lady. Now, before we get too waylaid by these drinks, let's order some nachos. Oh, there he is," Alice chanted as she pointed toward the door and waved. When Bella turned around to look, she was surprised to see Edward in jeans and a t-shirt. She wondered where he'd changed and reminded herself that she'd need to get him a key if he was going to be spending time at her apartment.

Bella rose from her stool and walked over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were going back to Tyler this afternoon," she remarked not sorry to see him at all.

"This has been a shitty day to say the least. I decided to wait and go in the mornin'. We can leave your car here in Dallas, and I'll bring ya back when your break is over. I just needed to see ya," Edward whispered into her ear and hugged her tightly to him. He felt himself calm immediately at the contact.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked. She could see the tension on his face and knew that something had gone wrong. She couldn't imagine what might have happened because everything seemed to be set up perfectly with regard to the Volturri family. Apparently, something had gone wrong that she didn't know about, and it worried her.

##

To explain Edward's mood, he had to retrace the day he'd had. It started out wonderfully with Bella making him breakfast before he left for the office. They'd said their good-byes and both dreaded the night away from each other.

Once he arrived at the Tower, he found Eric Yorkie waiting for him outside his office. Angela was sitting at her desk and had already filled the coffee carafe and water pitcher. She had sorted the mail and was waiting for him to arrive. He had a meeting at 10:00 AM with the Volturri father and son, and he wanted to review the research that Angela had provided him the day before that had proven invaluable at the dinner Wednesday evening.

"Eric, come on in," Edward called as he tossed his briefcase in its usual place on the couch. When Eric walked in and closed the door, Edward got worried.

"Coffee?" Edward asked as he poured himself a cup and settled at his desk.

"No thanks, Mr. Cullen. I won't take much of your time. I just wanted to follow-up on yesterday's meeting with Mr. Newton. Last night, Mr. Newton accessed the confidential files again and printed off statements. Now, I know that he's the head of Finance, but he printed off every ledger and every file. I don't know if that's something you care about, but I felt like you should know," Yorkie informed him nervously.

"Now, why would he need to print those accounts?" Edward asked rhetorically. He was certain he knew the answer and was thinking out loud, but he was surprised when Yorkie offered two possibilities.

"Either he's selling you out himself, or he's giving someone the passwords and allowing them access. I was here late last night, and as I was leaving for the day, I heard some very interesting noises coming from Mr. Newton's office. He and his secretary were still here. I'm not one to get caught up in office gossip, but when I checked the breach log, it was around the same time that I was leaving. I just felt like you'd want to know," Yorkie offered.

"Well, now, that _is_ interestin'. Uh, do me a favor and shuffle the passwords again and take Newton off the list. I'm gonna be movin' some things around today, and I wanna see what's goin' on. Also, is there a way that you can freeze someone out of the confidential accounts for 24-hours if they print or copy the ledgers?" Edward asked. He knew someone was in search of confidential information, and he was determined to find out who it was.

"Mr. Cullen, I can do anything you want me to do," Eric replied smiling smugly. The man paid him quite well, and he was confident that he could do anything that his boss wanted.

"Thanks, Yorkie. Stay in touch with me exclusively. Let's keep this between us for now," Edward replied dismissively. Eric Yorkie nodded and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

"Angela, can ya come in?" Edward asked through the intercom. He sipped his coffee and contemplated what the young man had told him.

A minute later, Angela Cheney walked into the office with a pad and the morning mail. She could see that her boss was upset, and she wasn't sure why. "Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I want ya to listen to this call and take notes, please. I'm so pissed off…," Edward began as he dialed the phone.

"Jenks," called the voice over the line. Angela looked at her watch and recorded the time.

"Well?" Edward asked as he leaned back in his chair waiting crossing his arms over his chest.

"Newton is clean as a whistle. Not even a traffic ticket. Now Lauren Mallory, his secretary of three months, is the niece of James Banner on her momma's side. I do, however, have a picture of her and Newton leaving the office last night arm in arm. There's one other guy in Finance who has a questionable tie. Uh, his name is Tomas Spagnolli. He's related to a mob family in Jersey, but he's clean. Everybody else in that department comes up with nothing. You want anything else?" Jenks asked Edward.

"Send a report by messenger. Thanks," Edward replied as he hung up. He swiveled his chair around thinking about the next thing to do as he gazed out the window taking in the Dallas skyline. Angela sat patiently and waited for further instructions from her boss.

"Uh, Angela, we're going to move some money around today. Can you type that up and not save it after you print it? Let me know when the Volturris are here? Oh, and call Bella and leave her a message that I'm tied up all day, and I'll call her later, please," Edward told her without looking at her.

An hour later, Angela brought him the results of the geological survey he'd commissioned. From what he could glean from the report, the odds that there was oil on the thousand acres were about as high as winning the Powerball. It made no sense to him, because Banner Oil seemed so intent on buying the land from him. Unless he'd misjudged them, they'd done a survey without his permission and they had to know the same thing he did. There was no oil on the land in Wink.

Another hour later, he was in a conference room with Aro and Caius Volturri feeling quite embarrassed. He'd told Peter Samuels to skip the meeting because he wasn't sure who he could trust. "Gentlemen," Edward greeted shaking both of their hands. The men sat down in chairs at the conference table.

"So, shall we talk numbers?" Aro Volturri asked. He was anxious to rid them of the refinery, and if Edward Cullen wanted to buy it, they were ready to sell.

"Uh, I know we got together to talk about it, but I'm gonna have to hold off. I've gotten word that changes my stance on buyin' y'all out. I'm not sayin' that I'd never be interested, but I'm not in a position to do it right now. I'm sorry to bring ya here for no reason, but I've got some other things that I need to deal with. Now, can I take y'all to lunch?" Edward asked feeling somewhat guilty for not making them an offer for the refinery. He needed a lot more information with regard to why Banner Oil was interested in the land, and his knee jerk reaction of buying his own refinery to process his own oil was no longer feasible.

"Mr. Cullen, we understand. It's the climate of business. If you're interested in buying us out in the future, we'll entertain the idea without any animosity. Now, if you don't mind, we'll take a rain check on lunch because we'd like to get home. Thank you for your hospitality. Your girlfriend is lovely," Aro Volturri responded sounding less than thrilled that the time was wasted.

"Thank you, Mr. Volturri. She enjoyed meetin' y'all too. Now, I've got a car downstairs to take ya anywhere ya wanna go. If ya get back to town, please call and let me take you to lunch. We're both diverse enough that I'm sure we can do some kind of business together in the future," Edward replied as he walked the men out. Once they were gone. He looked at Angela. "Come on in and let's move some stuff around," he told her. He immediately made the decision that he wasn't going back to the ranch that night. He needed to be with Bella and the only answer that made sense to him was to stay in Dallas.

##

"Edward what in the hell are you doing here?" Alice chirped as Bella and Edward walked back to the table arm in arm. She was quite happy that her brother was finally spending time with a decent, kind, loving woman, but she could see that something was wrong because it was clearly written all over his face. When he'd texted her asking where they were, she knew something was up because he should have been back at the ranch.

"Jasper, it's nice to see ya again," Edward replied extending his hand to the man. He wanted to forget the day and spend the evening with his girlfriend, sister, and her boyfriend. He didn't want to think about what had happened at the company earlier in the day.

"Edward, it's nice to see you again as well. Can I get you a drink? This is a business meeting," Jasper joked not able to judge the man's mood. Based on what Alice had told him about Edward and what he'd witnessed first-hand, he thought he was an easy going man. The tense man sitting before him wasn't what Jasper was expecting at all.

"He'll have a Woodford neat and a Shiner," Bella volunteered as she ordered another round of drinks. She wasn't sure what had changed his plans, but she was glad he was still there. She was perfectly willing to let him take her back to the ranch the next day.

"God, I had the day from hell, and I couldn't even begin to imagine goin' back to the ranch tonight alone. You're all I need," Edward whispered to her as he hugged her again. He was short of telling her he loved her, but it wasn't the time or the place. He knew, however, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved her with all of his heart.

The two couples had drinks and dinner. When they parted in two separate cars, they vowed to get together again soon having had an enjoyable evening. As Edward drove to Bella's apartment that night, he held tightly to her hand. She was keeping him from coming unhinged, and he couldn't help but appreciate it.

As they walked into the apartment together at 11:00 PM, Bella knew she had to say something. "Honey, what the hell is wrong?" she asked noticing how tense he was still. He'd had one drink at the bar, and it hadn't seemed to help at all.

Edward walked into the kitchen and pulled down the bottle of Woodford that Bella had for him in the cabinet. He pulled down a glass and poured himself a double shot. "Can we talk for a few minutes before bed?" he asked. He'd never confided in anyone before about business, but it felt so natural talking to her about everything, he couldn't help but seek her advice.

"Of course," Bella replied as she went to the refrigerator and got herself a beer, leading him to the couch. She kicked off her shoes and then pulled off his boots. She settled on the couch next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder feeling the comfort of his arm around her and she waited for him to speak. She watched him sip the whiskey, and she waited patiently.

"Okay, shit is happenin' at work that I've never dealt with before, and I'm not sure what the hell to do. I've got a spy, and I think I know who it is, but I can't figure out how to find out for sure," Edward told her. Bella wasn't sure what to say so she nodded in acknowledgment.

"The thing is that I've always trusted the people who work for me. Now that I know I've got someone workin' for me who wants to take me down, it's unnervin'. I've been thinkin' about divestin' the whole damn thing and gettin' out altogether. Horses and cattle don't go behind your back and try to take you down," Edward continued. Bella could see that he was more hurt by the news that he had an employee who wasn't loyal than anything else, and she racked her brain for how to handle it.

After a minute, she decided the direct approach was best. "That's just bullshit. You've built that business from the ground up. Come on, Cullen, you're tougher than that. You're the golden boy of the business world. You can figure this out. Don't tuck tail and run," she replied remembering something she'd heard her father tell her when she was having trouble in her freshman year in college with adjusting to being away from home.

"I don't wanna, but…," he began.

"No _buts_. This sounds to me like a situation where a deviant mind could help. You need to set the person up to out themselves. If you think you know who it is, then go after them. You know…preemptive strike. I know it's in there, that killer business instinct. Its tough when you find out someone you trust is working for the other side, but you're made of stronger stuff than that. Clean house," Bella replied. She knew she was pulling clichés out of her ass left and right, but she wasn't sure what to do and a pep talk seemed liked the best way to go.

Suddenly, Edward sprang from the couch nearly causing her to chip a tooth on the beer bottle as she was about to take a drink. "Fuck, that's it. I gotta set that girl up. Oh, that's brilliant. Shit, you're amazin'. I know exactly what to do. Thank you, baby," he told her as he sat back down on the sofa and took her beer setting it on the coffee table. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply.

When they pulled apart, he looked into her eyes and swallowed hard. He cleared his throat and decided it was time. "Bella, you are the most intelligent, beautiful, perplexin' woman I've ever met in all my days. I love ya," he told her and kissed her deeply. He didn't need her to say it back. He just needed to tell her how he felt.

He picked her up from the couch and carried her back to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of professing his love to her without hearing any rationalization that it was too soon or hearing her tell him that she wasn't anywhere near being in love with him. He undressed her and was happy that she undressed him. The two fell together on the bed, and he slowly entered her without any words except moans of pleasure from both of them as they enjoyed each other's bodies. As they reached the edge of climax, their mouths came together as did their bodies. It was perfect in his mind.

As they settled in to sleep, he was the most content he'd ever been holding her body next to his. He didn't need the words…he just needed to feel her next to him. She was the comfort he needed from the horrible day he'd had. As they dozed off to sleep, he heard her whisper, "God, he loves me." He was happy with that.

\\\

_**E/N: I know, they're so damn sappy, but I love this story. So, I think you see that it's just not about the two of them getting together. It's got a little mystery, intrigue, drama, and not a lot of angst…well, between our little couple anyway. So, thoughts?**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo (Sweet Dreams, y'all)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: thanks so much for your reviews of the last chapter. I knew you'd love it. Now, let's see how the lady responds…**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

12. _Quid Pro Quo_

When Bella woke the next morning, she was alone in bed. She heard humming coming from her small kitchen, and she smelled coffee and bacon. She didn't know where the bacon had come from because she thought her cupboard was nearly bare. She got out of bed and used the bathroom, pulling on her pink bathrobe and padding down the short hallway to the kitchen to find her cowboy in jeans and a t-shirt cooking breakfast and looking extremely happy.

"Mornin', sweetheart," Edward called to her as he pulled her next to him and danced her around the small kitchen. He was very happy because the woman had done something for him that no other woman had ever done. She'd soothed his soul, and she'd made him realize what he wanted his future to look like. As she giggled while they danced, it was the best music his ears had ever heard.

"Mornin', Cowboy. You're pretty happy. Where'd this food come from?" Bella asked as he dipped her. The kitchen radio was on and there was a familiar song playing to which they were dancing. It was George Strait's "Living and Living Well." (George Strait, "The Road Less Traveled," 2002, copyrighted).

…

_(Chorus)_

_There's a difference in livin' and livin' well_

_Can't have it all _

_All by yourself_

_Somethin's always missin'_

'_Til you share it with someone else_

_There's a difference in livin' and livin' well_

…

"As the man sang, there's a difference in livin' and livin' well. I went to the store before you got up. As soon as we eat and you're ready to go, we'll head out. I've already talked to Angela about the set up at work. That was genius, by the way. Oh, those roses are awful nice," Edward remarked pointing to the large vase on the counter top in the kitchen.

Bella could see he was happy and he was all over the place. She also wondered if maybe he suffered from a little bit of ADD. "They most certainly are. One of my gentlemen callers sent 'em," she teased as they continued to dance around the kitchen. She felt light enough to float. It was the carefree man she was in love with. The worried man from the night before was nowhere on his face.

"One? Better be the _only_ one," Edward told her as he picked her up and placed her on the counter meeting his mouth with hers. After a few minutes of heated kisses, the couple broke apart. Bella found her robe open and his hands caressing her body which set her on fire once again.

"Trust me, no one can measure up to you," Bella told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She felt his arms tighten around her naked waist inside her robe, and she felt like she was home. She needed to figure out a way to get back to his proclamation of love from the night before because she wasn't sure if he was maybe intoxicated or caught up in a moment. She needed to know if he meant it, and she wasn't sure how to ask.

"Good. Now, I'll finish here while you go get dressed," Edward suggested as he looked deeply into her eyes feeling a euphoria he'd never experienced before.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked. She was attempting to remind him about the night before.

"Anything," Edward told her as he walked over to turn the bacon.

"How drunk were you last night?" she asked as she tightened her robe around her and slid down the counter to stand next to him, picking up her coffee cup and taking a sip of the hot liquid as she leaned against the counter next to the stove.

"Drunk? Now, Miss Bella, I was nowhere near drunk. I was pissed off, but I wasn't drunk. Why?" he asked not sure why she'd think he was inebriated.

"Uh, well, you said some stuff that I'm not sure you meant. I mean, you were talking about selling out the business and other things, and I don't think you meant any of that. I just wondered if it was the liquor talking. I mean, I've said shit when I was drinking that I didn't mean. I guess I just wanted to be sure you weren't really going to sell your company," Bella hedged.

Edward thought about what she was saying and knew she was avoiding asking the question she probably wanted to ask. He knew he needed to tell her again so that she knew he was being honest with her. "I'm not sellin' the company, but I meant everything else I said," he told her waiting to see her reaction.

"Well, you kinda said a lot. I'm just wondering if you remembered all of it," Bella asked nervously.

"You mean when I told ya you were intelligent and perplexin' and I was in love with ya. Yeah, I meant all of that," Edward replied as he piled the cooked bacon onto a plate between two paper towels like he'd seen her do before at the ranch. He didn't look at her because he didn't want her to feel like she had to say it back. He couldn't stand seeing that she wasn't there yet, so he chose to continue making breakfast.

"Excuse me…what?" Bella asked as she took the plate and tongs from his hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. She could tell he didn't want to, but if he was going to tell her he loved her, he was going to have to tell her to her face in the light of day without alcohol.

"I'm in love with you. I mean it. I don't expect you to…," he began before she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Christ on a cracker, do you ever shut up? You should give me a chance to respond, don't you think?" she asked noticing his eyes looking quite wide. She pulled up Yardley O'Shea and all of the confidence inside her and took a deep breath. It was something she'd only ever said to her dad and her grandmother. It wasn't something she really ever thought she'd say to a man, but there she was…ready to say it to the handsome man standing in front of her.

"Well, I was tryin' not to put ya on the spot," Edward mumbled against her hand before he kissed her fingertips.

"Just so you know, Mr. Cullen, I love you, too. I've been wondering my whole life how it felt to love someone, and lo and behold, here you come tripping into my life. Well, I fell in love with you, and now what do we do about that?" she asked as he pulled her hand from his mouth. He crashed his lips into hers as he picked her up and held her body next to his kissing her deeply. They both felt the electricity course across their bodies. They were slipping out of the clouds of uncertainty and loneliness into the sunshine of love. Both had waited their whole lives for the stirrings of love and when the sunlight caught them naked on the couch that morning with breakfast forgotten, they were warmed from the inside out.

##

"Wonder what the hell your daddy's doin' here?" Edward asked as he kissed her hand before he released it to put the car into park on the driveway of the ranch. Bella saw her father's truck down by the barn, and they both hurried out of the car and walked down arm in arm. When they reached it, they could hear a bawling cow inside and the boys talking loudly.

"What's goin' on boys?" Edward asked anxiously as they walked inside to find Charlie, Emmett, and all of the hands standing outside a stall. The look on the men's faces as the couple walked inside was one of amazement. Bella blushed certain that the love they had for each other was plainly visible on their faces and that even the callous cowboys looking at them could see it.

That was the furthest thing from the truth. "Uh, we've got twins here. One of the cows had her calves down near the creek, and they were small so we brought 'em up here and called the doc," Quil volunteered. Bella peered over the gate and saw two small calves trying to nurse from a cow that didn't look big enough to have had one calf, much less twins.

"Hey, Daddy. Are they okay?" Bella asked as she walked over and hugged her dad. She could see him eyeing her carefully because she was sure he wasn't certain what was going on with her being at the ranch that early Friday afternoon.

"Yeah, they're small, but they'll be okay. They just need to stay up here in the barn so we can keep an eye on 'em. Where's your car?" Charlie asked her confused by her sudden appearance and lack of her own transportation. The blush that crept up her neck and cheeks told him more than he wanted to know.

"I rode with Edward. I'll be staying here for two weeks. Now, I'll still be over this evening, and we can have our talk. Edward's got business to take care of, so he won't be able to join us," Bella responded. She'd talked to Edward on the ride to the ranch about her father's message to see her alone, and he'd told her he was fine with her going as long as she came back to the ranch when she was finished.

"Oh, well, that's a shame. I should be home by 7:00. I'll see ya then. Edward, I'll be here tomorrow to vaccinate the calves, and I'll check on these two then. I think they'll be fine as long as you keep 'em in the stall," Charlie informed as he gathered up his bag to leave.

"Thanks, Doc," Edward called as he walked into the stall to look at the twins.

"Hey, Doc, will we get a family discount?" Emmett called as Charlie turned to walk out of the barn. Charlie laughed and shook his head without looking back. Bella slapped Emmett on the shoulder and walked into the stall next to Edward.

"They're awful cute, ain't they?" Edward asked as he surveyed the two small calves seeing that one was a bull calf and one was a heifer.

"They certainly are. Now, keys, please. I'm gonna go unpack and start lunch," Bella replied as she held her hand out.

"Oh, wait, I'll go with ya. You need to meet Maria. She's here this weekend because of the barbeque tomorrow. She's gonna love ya," Edward told her as they walked out of the stall together holding hands.

He looked back at the men standing in the hallway watching the couple with surprise. "Uh, boys, I believe y'all have a little somethin' to do," he instructed as they walked out of the barn. They heard everyone laughing behind them and couldn't help but laugh as they walked up toward the ranch house.

##

As the couple walked into the house, Bella heard Latin music coming from the kitchen. She looked at Edward apprehensively, and he kissed her nose. "She's gonna love ya. Now, stop worryin'."

"Miss Maria?" Edward called as they walked into the kitchen. She was at the stove cooking, and he could hear the faint whir of the washing machine in the background.

"Oh, Mr. Edward. Welcome home. I'm just getting a jump on tomorrow. Emmett said that maybe we'd have fifteen or twenty? I ordered the beef, and it should be here this afternoon. Now, this must be Miss Bella who I've heard so much about. Can I get you anything?" the woman asked Bella. Bella wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh, no, I'm fine. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. Edward speaks very fondly of you," Bella told her offering her hand. The woman shook it and then pulled out a pitcher of sweet tea and filled three glasses. She was quite happy to see her boss with someone who made him happy, and there was no mistaking the happiness on his face.

"That's sweet. Now, if you need anything, you just let me know. I have plans this evening, but I have a chicken in the oven, and the boys all told me they're going out so they don't want supper. Lunch should be ready in an hour. I made pork tamales and beans and rice. Emmett requested it claiming it was his birthday," Maria answered.

"Shit. What's today?" Edward asked. He knew Emmett's birthday was in May, but he'd been so preoccupied with everything going on at Cullen Industries that he'd forgotten.

"It's the 8th," Bella answered.

"Yeah, tomorrow's his birthday. Okay. Uh, hon, can I get you to go to town and get a card? I forgot about it. I need to get back to the barn. The keys to the car and trucks are on the hook inside the pantry. Take what you want. Ya gotta double pump the clutch on the flatbed. I'll see ya later," Edward told her as he kissed her lips chastely.

"Sure. Miss Maria, do you need anything from town?" Bella asked as she walked to the pantry trying to decide which vehicle she should try to drive. The car was out of the question. The big truck was a little intimidating, but the farm truck was a stick shift, and she hated them. She decided to take the big truck and be very careful.

"Actually, Miss Bella, could you get some birthday candles? I'll make a birthday cake later for Emmett for tomorrow, but I forgot to buy candles," Maria asked. Bella nodded and grabbed her bag to go.

She climbed into the huge truck and adjusted the mirrors and the seat so that she could reach the pedals and see behind her, and as she was about to back it out of the garage, she heard a whistle behind her. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Edward running up the hill from the barn.

She rolled the window down and waited for him. Once he reached the truck, he jumped up on the running board and handed her a set of keys holding out one in particular. "Can you stop by the hardware store and get two more house keys made? I only got seven when I had the locks changed," he asked.

Bella smiled and kissed him quickly as he stuck his head through the rolled-down window. "You give out nine keys to your house? Wow, you're either a very trusting soul or you're fucking a lot of women you haven't told me about," she joked.

"The locks to the house and the bunkhouse are the same. Everybody who lives here gets one. Now, that other comment, you know that's just bullshit. I'm only fucking one woman, but I like to think of it as a lot more than just fucking," he told her honestly. In his mind, what the two did when they were intimate was in no way considered just fucking.

Bella did the count in her head and couldn't figure out why he needed the extra keys. "Why do you need two more?" she asked.

"You need one for the house, and until Emmett moves out, Rosalie needs one for the bunkhouse. Emmett asked for one. Thanks, darlin'. Hurry back. I think I know what we can do this afternoon," he told her as he climbed off the running board on the truck. He waved at her as she drove down the driveway, and he thanked his lucky stars that he'd found her.

##

Lunch had been lively with everyone sitting down at the large kitchen table. Bella insisted on helping Maria serve and clean up so that Maria could meet her friends for her night off. The baked chicken was in the refrigerator for dinner, and the men were in the field working on a fence. Bella was in the family room with her computer attempting to move Yardley O'Shea and Edward Carson from the barn to the house. She kept chewing on the ear of her glasses as she thought about it.

"'_Yardley, would ya like to come up to the house and have somethin' to eat before ya go back to the city? I mean, I don't know how tight your schedule is,' Edward remarked as the pair walked out of the barn after sharing an unexpected kiss. Yardley wanted more than a meal with the man, but everything was new between them._

'_That would be nice. I can cook, you know,' she commented. She liked the feel of her hand in his as he led her to the house. She could feel it comforting her and calming her nerves._

'_Oh, that would be nice, if ya don't mind. I'll just get cleaned up,' Edward remarked as he led her inside and kissed her again. Her kisses were his new favorite craving."_

"God, I know how that feels," Bella whispered to herself happy that she'd gotten them out of the barn. She remembered notes that she'd made and walked back to the bedroom to find her purse where Edward had deposited her bags before lunch. As she pulled the pad out, she noticed that there were flowers on the nightstand on the left side of the bed with a card propped against it with her name on it. She walked over to it and opened the envelope finding a piece of paper inside.

_Bella Darlin,_

_I'll always make sure that you have fresh flowers if you promise you'll always come back. _

_I love you with all my heart._

_Edward_

She felt herself tearing up as she smelled the mixed bouquet that was on her side of the bed. She had no idea when he'd gotten the flowers, but it confirmed to her that Edward Cullen wasn't just _any_ man. He was perfect, and she'd hit the jackpot. Somewhere, sometime in her life, she'd done something very right to find someone like Edward Cullen. She wasn't going to question it. She was going to embrace it. She knew that she had found her future and all it took was a misplaced tote bag to make it trip over her…that and a lot of divine intervention.

She called her father and told him that dinner that night was out of the question, but that she'd meet him at the diner for coffee. When she arrived, she saw him sitting nervously at a table waiting. "Daddy, what's going on? Are you okay?" she asked. She ordered two cups of coffee and two pieces of apple cobbler, and she waited.

"I'm fine. I just…well, I guess I wanted to talk to ya about this first before I did anything. I want to ask Sue to marry me here in the next few weeks, and I wanna know what ya think about that," Charlie asked. He knew it was soon, and if Bella had come to him and said that she was getting engaged to Edward Cullen, he'd pitch a fit for sure, but Charlie wanted to marry Sue Clearwater and help her raise her kids in the worst way, and he wasn't going to take a chance that some other man would come along and catch her eye before he could win her hand.

Bella took a bite of pie and a sip of her coffee and watched her father fidget waiting for her answer. She thought about making him suffer, but she couldn't do it. "Daddy, I think that would be perfect. I really like her. I think it's great," she replied as she took her father's shaking hand in hers. She could see relief on his face, and she was glad to be able to give it to him. After a long talk about her relationship with Edward, the two parted knowing that they'd see each other the next day at the ranch.

Edward had a lot of people coming to the ranch, and Bella was sure to be overwhelmed, but he'd promised her that it would be just the two of them that night, and she was anxious to get back for it to start so she wasted no time hopping in the huge pick-up to get back to her rancher.

##

She drove back to the ranch house and as she pulled up the paved driveway, she saw Edward sitting on the porch of the bunkhouse with the boys having a beer. She waved as she went inside finding the front door was unlocked. Maria was gone, but there was a note on the counter from her informing the pair that there were roasted vegetables in the refrigerator and cornbread on the stove that just needed to be warmed in addition to the chicken.

Bella opened the refrigerator and saw it was full of food and quickly determined that there would be plenty to eat at the barbeque the next day. She lifted the foil on a large metal tray and saw two huge briskets marinating. She assumed that was the beef that Maria had mentioned earlier in the day. She grabbed herself a beer and walked over to the family room to relax and watch TV until Edward returned.

She took a drink of her beer and thought about what her dad had told her not an hour earlier. He'd been alone for so long and she wondered how he survived the loneliness after she went to college. She thought about the fact that she didn't go home much during her college years and she felt a little guilty about it after the fact. Just then, she heard stomping on the back porch and turned to see Edward dusting himself off.

"Hey, darlin'. Where'd ya go? I saw ya come back from town before lunch, and then I saw ya leave again after," Edward called as he slipped off his boots. He'd been down at the barn helping Emmett move hay from one of the lower barns for use the next day because the calves were going to be kept in the round pens all day until they were branded.

"Oh, here you go. I hope this is okay," she replied as she went to her purse and pulled out the bag with the birthday card for Emmett, the candles, Edward's two extra house keys, and the extra key she had made for her apartment. She reached into her purse and pulled out the extra set of keys he'd handed her and waited.

Edward dumped the contents of the bag on the counter and picked up the card, looking at it and laughing. It was a picture of a cowboy on back of a donkey drinking a beer. Inside it read, "On your birthday, sit on your ass all day and relax." She was glad Edward liked it because she thought it fit Emmett to a tee.

He picked up one of the keys and handed it to her with a kiss on the nose and then put the extra key and the set of keys in the small bag tossing it on the counter. He looked at the odd key on the counter and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, that one's for the apartment. You need to be able to come and go when you're in Dallas, so I thought I'd get one made for you while I was already at the hardware store. By the way, where'd you change last night?" Bella asked remembering that he'd come into the restaurant in jeans and a t-shirt. She watched him walk around the counter and wrap his arms around her waist from behind and felt him nuzzling into her neck leaving light kisses along her shoulder through her t-shirt.

"I changed at the gym after I worked out. Now, where ya comin' back from? I thought we'd go for a little ride before you go to your dad's for dinner," Edward whispered against her neck. Bella turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I went to the diner to have coffee with Dad. I cancelled pizza tonight. He wanted to talk, so we did. He's going to propose to Sue sometime soon, and he wanted to know if it was okay with me. I told him I was happy, paid for his pie, and here I am ready to spend the evening with a very handsome man who has hay in his hair," she teased as pulled several pieces of hay from his hair.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Since I have ya for the whole evenin', I'll go shower. I was helping Em haul up some hay for tomorrow," Edward told her as he kissed across her collarbone smiling against her skin as he heard her breathing speed up.

"Don't you cowboys usually wear a cowboy hat?" Bella asked breathily as she felt his hands squeeze her ass. She'd been meaning to ask him about the hat, but she forgot it when she was with him. She noticed she forgot a lot of things when she was with him.

Edward pulled back and smirked. "I've got a couple, but I don't wear 'em very often. They mess up my purdy hair," he teased as he pressed his forehead against hers. Bella inhaled deeply taking in the scent of him. It was all man and a little hay. She could feel his shirt was damp from sweat, but she wasn't turned off by it at all.

"I love your purdy hair," she replied as she ran her tongue along his jawline picking up the slightest taste of saltiness on his skin. She wound her fingers in his hair tugging ever so gently and heard him moan. Before she knew what was going on, his mouth was on hers searching for entrance, and she was being lifted from the floor by two very strong arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and she felt him walking down the hallway toward the bedroom. Just then, there was a loud rap on the back door.

Edward turned back around and saw Emmett standing there laughing as he leaned against the doorframe outside. "That peckerwood. Hang on," Edward told her as he walked back to the counter and grabbed the bag, all without putting her down. He nodded toward the door, and Emmett opened it.

"Here. Good night," Edward told him as he turned and walked back down the hallway without waiting for Emmett's certain sarcastic comment. Bella was laughing and she was certain that her face was beet red, but at that moment, she didn't care.

She felt Edward close the bedroom door with his foot, and then set her gently on her feet. "I had planned for us to go on a sunset ride, but I changed my mind. I think we'll shower and then eat cold chicken on the back porch while we watch the sunset…later," he told her as he reached up and pulled her hair down from its ponytail. Bella smiled and pulled her t-shirt off and her bra, and then put her hands on her hips waiting for him to make the next move.

"Ah, so this is _quid pro quo_? Well, allow me," Edward remarked as he pulled his dirty t-shirt off and tossed it toward the hamper in the bathroom. He stood with his hands on his waist mirroring her stance.

"Hmm. Legal jargon is sexy," she teased as she flipped the buttons on her shorts and allowed them to drop to the floor. She stepped her right leg out of the shorts and then hooked them with her left foot tossing them in the direction of the hamper standing with her hands back on her hips clad only in a pair of red lace panties. She saw him swallow hard and then a slow smile appeared on his face. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down slowly allowing his jeans to fall around his ankles.

Bella sucked in a deep breath when she was that her man wasn't wearing any boxers. "Well, seems I've been bested. The cowboy goes commando. One for you, Cullen," she replied as she shoved her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. Without a word, Edward led her into the bathroom and turned on the double shower heads and pulled her inside.

"Hey, I wasn't hauling hay," Bella joked as he pulled her with him under the lukewarm spray. He kissed her passionately and then pulled away looking into her eyes.

"No, but I find from time to time that I need a little help gettin' clean. I hoped maybe you'd be nice enough to help a fella out, Miss Bella. You know, you wash my back and I'll wash yours," he told her as he moved his hands to her ass and squeezed.

"Oh, more _quid pro quo_? Well, that's not exactly my back. Who helps you when I'm not here?" Bella asked as she planted her hands on his ass pulling his erection closer to her.

"That's not exactly my back either, but to answer your question, I have a back brush, and for the rest of it, that would be my right hand. Now, I don't have any fancy girlie smellin' soap, but I'll get ya some if ya let me know what ya like. Meantime, you're gonna have to just go with what I use," he teased as he reached up on the shelf and pulled down a bottle of sandalwood-scented body wash. He squeezed some into his hands and began sliding them all over her body.

Bella mirrored his actions, and the two washed each other slowly looking into each other's eyes. Once they rinsed off, Bella had an idea. She picked up the shampoo and squeezed some in her hands. "Lean down," she told him. Edward looked at her and figured out what she wanted to do.

"I've got a better idea," he replied as he picked her up again and anchored her back against the shower side wall as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands slicked through his wet hair, and she began massaging his scalp as he kissed his way across her chest. Overcome with desire, he gently stroked into her and stilled himself.

Bella chuckled. "What? You're wet. I'm just makin' sure I don't drop ya," he justified with a smile as she continued shampooing his hair.

"By impaling me on your massive cock?' Bella teased as she continued to wash his hair. She heard him breathe hard, and then he began to move. Slowly at first, pulling nearly all the way out, and pushing back in as far in as he could, then faster. Her hands left his hair and held tightly to his shoulders as he continued moving in and out of her. Without thinking, Bella moved her hand to where they were joined and began stroking the swollen nerves as he continued moving in and out of her faster.

Edward looked down to see what she was doing having felt her fingers graze him as he moved in and out of her, and when he saw what she was doing, he gasped, "Fuck, Bella, fuck…I'm close, baby." With that, he felt her orgasm spasm around him which caused him to spill inside her.

Unfortunately, the soap in his hair began running down his face and falling into his eyes. "_OW! Son-of-a-bitch_," he hissed as he pulled from her quickly, put her down, and rubbed his eyes.

Bella shoved him under the spray to rinse his hair and wiped the shampoo from his face. "Dammit, I'm sorry about that. I should have had you rinse your hair. Are you okay?" Bella asked as he continued to rub his eyes.

"Trust me as much as this shit burns, it was fuckin' worth it. Now, let's get out so I can put some drops in to put out the blaze," Edward told her as he turned off the water opening one of his eyes to find the handle. When the water was off, they reached for towels and got out of the shower.

When Bella saw him looking at her with one eye closed, she started laughing. She couldn't help herself as she envisioned having to explain to a doctor how Edward had burned his eye with shampoo because they were so caught up in fucking in the shower that they both forgot he had soap in his hair. "What's so damn funny?" he asked as he went to the medicine cabinet and found eye drops to wash out his eye.

"Our first sex injury. We should mark it on the calendar," Bella teased. He started laughing, and before either knew what happened, they were on the bed making love again. That time, it ended injury free with proclamations of love throughout the entire coupling. Both decided they preferred it better than sustaining bodily harm.

As the sun set that Friday evening on Tyler, Texas, it found the happy couple wrapped in a thin blanket sitting naked on a glider on the back porch of the ranch house. They were eating cold chicken and drinking a nice bottle of sauvignon blanc while laughing as Edward related some of the antics that had taken place on the ranch while he was in Dallas with Bella. Bella declared it the best Friday night she'd spent in a long time.

\\\

_**E/N: ahhh…ain't love grand… Glad to leave you on a happy note. I'll check in with ya next week. Send me a review to let me know you miss me : )**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I'm back in the saddle again…I'll continue the daily updates until I have to go back to Missouri to take care of business. Thank you for your reviews and well wishes. RL sucks a lot of the time, and for me, this is a big one. I truly appreciate your kind words more than I can articulate.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Someone mentioned to me that FF was taking stories down with explicit content without notice. I hope that doesn't happen to me, but if it does, send me a message and we'll figure things out together. I hope they don't take me down, but if they do, well, there's more than one way to skin a squirrel…**_

_**\\\**_

13. The Lady Is Spoken For

When his eyes shot open at 5:30 that Saturday morning, Edward groaned to himself. They'd gone to bed early and fallen right to sleep, but it was the most restful sleep he'd had in a long time, so that early morning, he was unable to doze back off. He thought that maybe he could wake Bella and take care of his aching erection, but when she slapped his hand as he stroked her nipple under the sheet, he decided that maybe he should just get up instead of pissing her off.

He dressed and pulled on a baseball cap and walked into the kitchen turning on the lights over the upper cabinets so as not to wake Maria. He poured himself a mug of coffee and decided that if he was up, it was time for Emmett and the boys to get up. They had head chutes to move and calves to get up. He knew that the group had gone out the night before and would likely be unhappy about the early morning wake-up call, but that was reason enough for him to do it, he decided.

As he let himself into the bunkhouse, he understood why Rosalie hated staying there. He rarely went inside because the occupants weren't the neatest group of men, but the beer bottles and the pizza boxes scattered everywhere left the place with the smell of a stale bar. He flipped the lights on and stood in the middle of the living room calling out, "Up and at 'em girls."

He heard the moans and groans coming from the bedrooms and laughed to himself as he sipped his morning coffee. Surprisingly to him, the loudest cursing was coming from Emmett's room, and it was of the high-pitched variety, shouting, "Shut the fuck up. It's five-fucking-thirty." He didn't realize that Rosalie was in town.

"We need to get cattle up. Come on, y'all. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish," Edward shouted as he went to the front door and rang the doorbell incessantly. After five minutes, he could hear people moving around, so he went to the barn and turned on the lights. He pulled Sampson out of the stall, and brushed him down before saddling him. He was happy to see that the head chutes had been hauled out of the machine shed and placed at the ready. All that had to be done was to get up the herd.

As he walked from stall to stall filling the grain bins and checking that the automatic water fountains were working, he heard the radio in the barn turn on which was a signal that Emmett was in the barn. "What the hell has you so damn happy and up so damn early?" Emmett called as he began splitting hay bales to follow behind Edward and drop hay in the boxes in the stalls.

Edward poked his head out of Maisy's stall where he was checking on Izzy and laughed. Emmett looked rough. Edward wondered what the hell had happened the night before while he and Bella spent their nice relaxing evening alone. "Mornin' McCarty. What the hell did y'all do last night?" he asked as he walked out of the stall and latched the gate. He made a mental note that Maisy should be ready for breeding and decided to breed the mare to Sampson that evening after Charlie double checked her for him.

"We went to the pool hall for a while until Paul got into a fight because he was hittin' on some hoss' girl. Then, we came back here and drank some beer and played poker. Rosie showed up at midnight. The big house was pitch-dark when we got home. What'd y'all do?" Emmett asked with a snicker.

"The beautiful Swan and I ate dinner on the back porch and turned in early because I knew it was gonna be a long day. See, that's why I'm the boss," Edward teased as he checked his BlackBerry to see if Angela had sent him anything the night before that he'd missed. They'd set up two new dummy accounts on the mainframe that only Newton would have access to on Monday so that they could pinpoint where the breach was happening. If the accounts were accessed, then Edward knew who he had to go after.

"Smartass," Emmett called. One by one, the rest of the ranch hands ambled into the barn. Edward noted that each man looked worse than the one before. When Paul walked in with a black eye, Edward laughed until he had tears in his eyes.

"Y'all need to find some nice young ladies and settle your rowdy asses down before somebody pulls a gun on one of ya and shoots your stupid ass. Now, get a horse, and let's get goin'," Edward called as he put the bridle on Sampson and climbed on.

"It ain't even light yet," Quil called as he grabbed a halter and lead rope and went to the pen where they'd put several of their best cattle horses the evening before.

"_You_ don't need to see. The horse can see just fine. Now, come on boys. Say, when did my new saddle get delivered?" Edward asked. He'd noticed it in the back of the tack room when he pulled out his old rough out that morning.

"Yesterday mornin' before y'all got back from Dallas. It's awful nice," Embry called as he pulled a roan gelding into the hallway and tied it to the post to saddle it.

"Yeah, well, it oughta be. Okay, boys. How about if we get all the calves up before breakfast, I give y'all each a hundred dollar bonus? By the way, let's bow our heads for a moment of silence," Edward teased as he took his cap off and held it over his heart. He saw all of the others mirror his antics, but he was sure they didn't know why.

After a few seconds, Edward pulled his cap back on. "Em, we're all very sorry," Edward teased. He saw Emmett give him the finger and begin laughing. Edward started singing "Happy Birthday" and the rest followed suit finally figuring out that it was Emmett's thirtieth birthday. Emmett gave them the finger and shouted, "Fuck y' all and the horses you rode in on." With that, they all finished saddling their horses and mounted up, ready to be done with the long day.

##

When Bella woke up alone at 6:30 that morning, she was disappointed. She had a dream that Edward was touching her, and she wanted to relieve some pent up energy before the day got started. She got up and dressed quickly in shorts and a t-shirt, braiding her hair in two braids and then walking down the hallway to find Maria in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the hands while Seth was sitting at the counter talking to her. "…so I end up gettin' in trouble for somethin' Leah did. Momma wouldn't listen to me or nothin'. That's when Doc told me to come along," she heard Seth explain.

She smiled to herself at what she'd heard because she could tell her father liked the boy very much and would be a good dad to Sue's two kids. "Hey, Seth, Miss Maria. Coffee smells good," Bella called as she went to the cabinet and pulled down a mug.

"Good morning, Miss Bella. Do you want to eat now before the horde returns?" Maria asked. It was then that Bella noticed that Seth was eating pancakes very quickly. Bella laughed at him because she was afraid he was going to choke with the amount he was shoving into his mouth.

"That might be safest. Seth, after we eat, you wanna go down to the barn with me? Where's Charlie?" Bella asked as she sat down at the breakfast bar with him.

Seth swallowed and took a big swig of milk, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "Doc is out with Doc Perkins gettin' ready. He sent me inside to find Edward, but Miss Maria told me he's already gone, and then she made me some pancakes," Seth answered and then dug back into his stack of pancakes.

Maria smiled as she placed a plate in front of Bella with two pancakes and three strips of bacon. "Mr. Edward was already at the barn when I got up at 6:00. I saw them take off to the pasture about 6:15," Maria volunteered.

"Oh, well, then when I'm done, we'll go down and you can see the twins," Bella informed Seth as she dug into her breakfast. Seth nodded without answering and the two finished eating and cleared their plates. Bella went to the door to put on her boots to go to the barn and then had an idea.

"Maria, are there muck boots around?" she asked. She didn't want to ruin her new boots with what she had planned to do that morning.

"Sure. In the closet in the barn office, there's a pair of light blue ones. Those are mine," Maria volunteered as she busied herself setting the table for breakfast. Bella pulled on her good boots, and she and Seth walked down to the barn.

"So, you and Charlie gone fishing lately?" Bella asked trying to find something to talk to the ten-year old about. She didn't have much experience with young kids and since they would all be family soon, she decided to make the effort.

"We're goin' tomorrow. Doc's gonna talk Momma into lettin' me outta goin' to church since I came to help today. I'd rather go fishin' than go to Sunday school anyway," Seth told her as they walked into the barn. Bella laughed at his comment and could hear the radio and see that the feeding was done. She went to the tool shed and grabbed a pitch fork and a wheel barrow.

"What are we doin'?" Seth asked as he watched her push the wheel barrow into the barn hallway and walk back to the shed shoveling sawdust from the pile outside into another wheel barrow.

"Well, all of the horses are gone except Maisy and Izzy, so I'm gonna clean stalls and spread fresh sawdust. I've seen Edward and Emmett do it, and it doesn't look that hard," Bella called as she walked to the office and found the muck boots leaving her good boots in the closet. When she walked back out, she saw Seth with the pitch fork hauling out the manure from one of the empty stalls and tossing it into the wheel barrow.

"You've done this before?" Bella asked surprised. The kid seemed to know what he was doing.

"I help Doc when he has sick animals at the farm. I'll do this part. It's the grossest. You'd prolly just puke," Seth volunteered. Bella started laughing and nearly tripped over the muck boots she was wearing that were at least a size too big.

The two worked together and chatted about Seth's plans for when school was finally out. Charlie was taking the family camping for a week at the Fourth of July down to South Padre Island. Seth was very excited about going to the beach, but he said Leah was complaining about being away from her friends for a week at the holiday.

Bella was actually happy for her dad that he finally had a son with whom to do things. Seth explained that his dad died when he was four. He didn't go into detail, and Bella reminded herself to ask her dad about it sometime. As they were finishing the last unoccupied stall, they heard what sounded like thunder coming off of the field. The pair walked to the back side of the barn and saw Sam on a large chestnut horse running full throttle up through the field with a large cloud of dust behind him. "Shut the barn doors, quick," Sam yelled as he raced toward the pens next to the barn opening the gates. Bella and Seth shut the doors and listened to the commotion. They walked into the office and looked out the windows seeing the rest of the cowboys and a lot of calves stampeding toward the barn. With the barn doors closed, the cattle veered to the left and ran into pens with the cowboys whistling and waving their arms to guide them.

She looked back toward the pasture and saw Edward coming up behind the herd moving in a zigzag fashion on Sampson herding stragglers. She felt her heart rate speed up and her breath hitch at the sight of him on back of the huge stallion. "Oh, yeah," she gasped to herself hearing the stupid song in her head from the movie, "Fast Times at Ridgemont High."

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Seth called as he walked back to the hallway of the barn and out a side door. Bella knew that the reason for her gasp was completely different than what Seth had deduced. The sight of Edward on the back of the large horse herding the cattle caused her body to ignite with passion just as it had been that morning when she woke alone. She assumed Seth just thought the racing herd was cool. She went to the refrigerator in the office to get a bottle of water and took a large gulp trying to calm down from the sudden surge of lust she felt at the sight of Edward on Sampson.

She walked back out to the barn hallway and moved the manure-loaded wheel barrow out the front of the barn to the machinery shed where the manure spreader was located. She quickly unloaded the wheelbarrow, trying to breathe through her mouth to avoid the awful stench. Once it was empty, she went to the side and grabbed the hose, cleaning it out and resting it against the side of the building to drain where she'd found it. She hung up the pitch fork and went back to the barn to get the other wheelbarrow with the remainder of the sawdust to put it away.

When she walked inside, she was met with the sight of five sweaty men climbing down from five sweaty horses. Edward was still on Sampson and was peering over a stall door looking inside. He looked at her in surprise, and she felt her heart swell as the slow smile crept onto his face. She knew she'd done well with her surprise, and it made her very happy to do something for him for a change.

##

That early morning as the men gathered outside the rear entrance to the barn, Edward cleared his throat and stopped them. "Okay, boys, this is how it's gonna go. We're cuttin' out the bull calves to go to the sale in Ft. Worth next week. We're keepin' the heifers. All of the calves are gettin' vaccinated, but we're only brandin' the heifers, so be on your game. Remember, there's money ridin' on this," Edward announced as he turned Sampson and headed through the field at a slow gallop with the rest of the men on his heels. When they got to the pasture, they began cutting the calves out of the herd.

Two hours later, they were moving the calves up the hill toward the pens. Edward remembered that they hadn't shut the barn doors, and the calves would likely run through the hallway and out the front of the barn, scattering all over the yard. "Hey, somebody run up there and shut the damn barn doors," Edward yelled.

Sam was at the front and yelled, "I got it," before he kicked his horse into a run and got out in front of the herd. When he saw Bella and Seth at the doors, he yelled for them to close them and immediately went to open the pens to run in the calves.

As the herd of calves filtered into the pens, everyone looked at their watches to see the time. A collective cheer went up as they saw it was 8:30 and breakfast was at 9:00 that morning. Edward laughed and then guided Sampson up to the barn doors and pulled them open without climbing down from the horse's back. He could see a wheel barrow with sawdust in the hallway and couldn't figure out how it got there. When Bella walked back inside in muck boots that appeared to be too big for her wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her forearm, he was in shock. He peered over the side of Sampson's stall and saw that it had been cleaned out with fresh sawdust put down. He looked toward her and saw her beaming smile. He had never been happier in his life.

As everyone dismounted, Edward motioned for Bella to walk over to him. She walked over to where he sat on back of Sampson and peered up at him. He bent down from the horse's back and swept his hand down across her cheek and pulled on her braid. "What have you been up to, Miss Bella?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"I woke up and you were gone, so I decided to make myself useful and come down and clean up the empty stalls. Seth did the dirty work really. So, Maria's making breakfast for you guys. Seth and I already ate. Unsaddle Sampson for me, and I'll brush him down and put him in the stall. Dad and Doc Perkins are ready when you are. I saw them heading toward the house," Bella replied.

Edward swallowed hard. She'd looked beautiful to him many times in fancy cocktail dresses, the clothes she wore to school, and even jeans and t-shirts. Seeing her that morning with braids in her hair, a dirty t-shirt, cutoff jean shorts, and sky blue muck boots covered in horseshit and sawdust had blown him out of the water. He climbed down off of Sampson and pulled her closer. "I'm gonna need him later, so I'm gonna leave the saddle on him for now. You know, you're incredible. I love you," Edward whispered to her as he pulled his cap off and wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her in for a tight hug and settling his hands on her ass. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips, then pulled her further into his body and deepened the kiss. She was continuing to prove to him that she was unlike any woman he'd ever met in his entire life.

After several heated minutes, the pair noticed that the barn was suddenly silent. They pulled apart and looked around seeing horses tied to stall hooks and no one else around. Both laughed. "I guess we know how to clear a room," Bella joked.

"We need to get you a pair of boots of your own. Those look a little too big, but you look sexy as hell," Edward told her as he tied Sampson's lead to the post having taken off the bridle.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. I nearly tripped over them. So, what next?" Bella asked as they walked out of the barn hand in hand and headed toward the house.

"Well, I'd love to take you inside and slip into my room and finish what we started down at the barn, but that's gonna be kinda tough with your daddy havin' coffee in the kitchen, so I guess I'm gonna vaccinate and brand some calves. It's definitely gonna be a long damn day, I can tell ya that," Edward told her as they climbed the stairs of the back porch. They both took off their boots and walked inside.

All of the hands, Bella's dad, Doctor Perkins, Seth, and Maria turned to look at the couple and smiled. Bella felt her face flush and heard her father sigh uncomfortably. She knew it was apparent that the couple had been up to some less-than-pure behavior at the barn, but she couldn't help the flush on her cheeks or the smile on her face. It wasn't the best scenario she'd ever walked in on because she could only imagine what everyone thought they were doing. "Daddy, good to see you," she called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Bells, this is Doc Perkins from over in Henderson. Stan, this is my daughter, Bella," Charlie introduced. As much as Charlie Swan didn't want to admit it, he could see that his daughter had fallen hard for the rancher. He felt like it was too soon, but he was hard pressed to criticize her because he, himself, had fallen hard for a woman and her kids within not much more time than Bella and Edward had been together.

"Doc Perkins, it's nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash my hands," Bella called as she left the room and walked down the hallway to the master bathroom.

Edward noticed the young Doctor Perkins eyeing his girlfriend, and he wasn't too happy about it. "Y'all go ahead and start without me. I'll be right back," Edward called as he walked down the hallway tossing his cap on a chair in the family room as he walked toward the hallway.

He walked into the bedroom and found Bella washing her hands in the bathroom. He walked to the other sink and turned on the water grabbing a face cloth from the shelf to wash his sweaty face as well. It was days like that when he wished he'd put in a pool. He imagined the two of them skinny dipping that night after all the work and the barbeque was over and decided that when things calmed down, he'd check into it.

"So, that young vet seems to like seein' ya in those little shorts as much as I do," Edward teased as he watched her splash water on her face.

"That young vet isn't the one who gets my heart racing and makes my panties wet. Now, is there something G-rated that I can do to make this all go faster? I'm having a lot of R-rated thoughts at the moment," Bella asked as she dried her face and hands. She watched him wash his face and run wet hands through his unruly hair, and at that moment, she knew that she'd never love another man in her life the way she loved him.

"Oh, well, uh, you could help with the gates or see if your dad has somethin' that you can do. I want this over with as fast as possible before I explode," Edward told her as he dried his face with a hand towel.

"And, after we get done with the G-rated work, what rating will we go for then?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and raked her short nails up his stomach and chest. She felt his body shudder and smiled to herself.

"Leave those braids in and I can guarantee ya that after we have a nice soak in that big tub, it'll be nothin' but X-rated. My mind is racin' with things I wanna do with ya and to ya," Edward told her as he turned around snaking his index fingers in the front loops of her shorts and pulling her against his erection. As their lips met and they sunk into a heated kiss, Bella remembered that there was a room full of men, a young boy, and one woman who were likely timing them. She hesitantly pulled away and caught her breath.

"Uh, you'll probably need a minute. I'll just go on out and make you a plate," she told him as she squeezed his erection through his jeans before she moved away from him, hearing him moan at the feel of her hand on him.

"Yeah, _that'll_ help," Edward called as she walked away. His head was swimming with all the ways he wanted her and a very clear image of their future that he couldn't put out of his mind. He didn't want to. For the first time in his life, he wanted a permanent commitment and everything that came with it.

##

Bella helped Maria clean the kitchen as Edward finished eating his breakfast. Maria had waited for him to make him fresh pancakes and link sausage which she knew was his favorite. After he finished, he kissed Maria on the cheek and kissed Bella firmly on the mouth which drew a snicker from Maria as she left the room.

"Love ya, darlin'," Edward told her as he released her from his tight grasp. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had a lot of work to do. They were vaccinating and worming the bull calves first and then moving them into a large pen to be shipped to the stock sale in Ft. Worth. The heifers were being branded, so that would take more time.

"I love you, too. I'll be out in a little while," Bella told him as he left out the back door. She took a deep breath and cleaned up his place at the table and finished her coffee. She was loading the dishwasher when Maria walked back into the kitchen smiling.

"So, Miss Bella, you and Mr. Edward seem to be serious. I'm so happy. You have the look of love on your face that I used to wear for my husband, Carlos. If there are things you want done differently around here, please tell me. I know you'll be here for the next two weeks, and I also know that you like to cook, so if you want to make special dinners for the two of you, please tell me. I have friends I can get together with and be out of your way," Maria told her as she carried the pots and pans to the sink.

"Miss Maria, you've been taking care of this raucous pack for a while, so I bow to your expertise. Maybe you can get a little more time to yourself over the next couple of weeks, though. And, yes, I love him very much," Bella admitted as she scrubbed the griddle and rinsed it, handing it to Maria to dry.

Maria walked over to the stove to put on water to boil to make tea for later in the day. She had something she wanted to tell Bella, and she hoped that the young woman knew how heartfelt her statement would be. "Mr. Edward is very happy, you know. He's never kissed my cheek before for anything. He is usually quiet and sometimes a little sad. I'm so glad to see him happy because he really deserves it. He's a very good man. My sister lives in Juarez, and he donated money to her son's school there because they needed a library for the children. He has a kind heart," Maria told her as she took the large iron skillet from Bella and placed it in the warm oven to dry.

"I'm not surprised. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go see if I can help with anything. Unless, of course, you need help with anything in here," Bella asked. Maria smiled and shook her head. Bella dried her hands and hugged the woman for her kind words and then slipped on the muck boots and went to the field to see what she could do to help.

##

As Charlie Swan watched his daughter make her way down the field, he was more than proud of her. She was a beautiful young woman, and she was one of the kindest women he'd ever met. Seth had explained to him what they did while he and Doctor Perkins readied the syringes and worming medicine for the herd. Seth had told him he really liked Bella and asked if they could take her fishing sometime. Charlie laughed remembering all the times he had tried to get Bella to go fishing with him when she was little. He'd always felt bad that her mother had just taken off as she did when Bella was a baby because he always felt like Bella got shortchanged as a little girl, but she seemed to be nonetheless for wear. He could never bring himself to tell her about her mother, though he knew he should. In his opinion, no good would come of it and nothing could be done to change the outcome.

As they worked with the bull calves, Bella approached her father and Doc Perkins ready to offer her assistance in any way to speed the process. "So, Doctors, what can I do to help? Mr. Cullen told me to report here first," Bella called as she approached the men standing by the head chutes. Charlie noticed that Stan Perkins seemed to like looking at his daughter a little too much, and he also noticed that Edward noticed it too. The look on Edward's face gave Charlie a chuckle.

"You can give 'em the wormer. Here's the gloves and here's the gun," Charlie told her as he handed her a pair of purple latex gloves and a worming gun, which Bella determined looked like a caulking gun. As the first heifer calf ran into the chute, Charlie showed her what to do and then gave the calf a shot and let it out the front where Quil caught it, placing a rope around its neck and pulling it over to the fire where Edward had the Circle C branding iron heating in the fire pit. Bella nodded as a calf went into the chute for Doc Perkins, and she mimicked what she had seen her father do, turning the calf out where Embry caught it with a rope.

Without more instruction, Bella did as her father had shown her, first at one chute, then the other. She noticed how cute the calves were, and she wondered if the branding hurt them. They didn't seem to notice much as Edward placed the hot iron against their sides, but she still wondered how anyone would know.

"Does that hurt?" Bella asked her dad as she moved between the chutes.

"Not if it's done right, which your man seems to know exactly how to do. So, I can see that he's in love with you. What about you?" Charlie asked as he gave the calf a shot at the same time Bella shoved the wormer gun into its mouth, releasing the paste and pulling out the gun.

"_Dad_!" Bella exclaimed feeling the color rise in her face as she moved over to the other chute where the young Doctor Perkins was giving a calf a shot.

"Bells, it's as plain as the nose on your face. What happened to that little girl who said she'd never settle down and get married?" Charlie asked as another calf flew into the chute. He gave it the shot and watched his daughter, who he could remember as all pigtails and knees like it was yesterday, shove the gun into the calf's mouth and then open the chute for one of the hands to take the calf. He saw her look over to where Edward was branding the calves and smile.

"She took the hand of the teenager who said she'd never have kids and they rode off into the sunset," Bella told her dad as she moved to the other chute doing the job she'd been given. Her father felt a lump in his throat at her admission and knew that eventually Edward Cullen would come knocking on his front door asking for his daughter's hand in marriage. He laughed to himself when he remembered what Emmett had asked about getting a family discount.

##

After hours of the same thing, the last heifer was in the chute. Before she opened the door, Edward called to her, "Babe, come here." Bella looked at him as he held up his hand and motioned her over to where he was standing next to the fire pit pounding the branding iron against the rocks. She walked over and waited to see what he wanted.

He nodded to Paul who flipped the calf on its side, and then he and Emmett held it down as Edward pulled the iron out of the fire. "Put these gloves on so ya don't get burned. Okay, you're doin' the last one, but I'll show ya how. I heard ya ask Doc if it hurts, and I want ya to see it doesn't," Edward explained as he pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her putting her leather-gloved hands on the branding iron.

"It smells," Bella complained. She didn't want to be the one to inflict pain on the calf, and she couldn't begin to understand why he wanted her to do it.

"That's the hair. Now, put your hands here and put your foot there on its hip and just hold the iron there for a count of five," Edward told her as he placed his hands over hers and held the branding iron to the calf's hip. They pulled it back and Edward tossed the branding iron back into the fire.

"It doesn't hurt 'em cause the hide is really tough there. Now, reach down and feel there," Edward told her. Bella hesitantly removed the gloves and bent over, only to find that the skin wasn't as burned as she thought it would be, and the calf didn't appear to be hurt. It appeared to be pissed at being held down, but it didn't appear to be hurt.

"So, it just burns the hair off and makes a mark on the skin?" Bella asked as Paul let go of the calf and it scampered up. It shook its body and then ran off in the direction of the other heifers that were milling about in the field lazily grazing. Edward kissed her neck and picked her up carrying her to the barn while she laughed the whole time.

He carried her over to Scout who was saddled and standing very still, and he placed her on the horse's back. "What now?" she asked as she continued to laugh.

"Well, we gotta run the heifers back down to the lower pasture. The boys cut out the bulls, and they've got 'em in that big pen ready to ship, but the heifers go back to the pasture. Now, I haven't been close enough to ya all day, so you're gonna help," Edward informed her as he crawled up behind her on the horse's back after he had bridled it and unhooked the lead.

"I'm pretty sure you could do this part by yourself," Bella joked as Edward kicked the horse and turned to go out of the barn. He wrapped his left arm around her middle and nuzzled into her neck kissing her lightly.

"Oh, I could, but it's a lot more fun this way. Now, hold on because this is gonna be a little different than when we just go for a walk down to the creek," Edward told her as he took the opportunity to pull her tightly to him and kick up the horse to a slow lope, cutting around the herd that was headed back down the hill toward the cow pasture. He heard Bella laughing, and he couldn't help himself but laugh with her.

After all of the heifer calves were in the pasture, Edward closed the gate and the crew made their way back to the barn. Edward handed the reins to Bella and whispered, "Your turn to drive, sugar," as he kissed along her neck having moved one of her braids out of the way. Bella took the opportunity to hold onto the saddle horn and kick the horse into a trot.

"Oh, are we in a hurry to get back?" Edward asked as he grabbed onto the back of the saddle with his right hand keeping his left hand firmly around her waist.

"Well, I need to help Maria get ready for company. Plus, I want to make sure and say good-bye to Doc Perkins," Bella teased as they trotted up the hill. Edward took the reins from her and pulled the horse to a stop.

"I think Doc Perkins will get back to Henderson just fine without seein' my girlfriend before he leaves. Remember, I'm the man who loves ya," Edward told her as he squeezed his knees against Scout's sides to cue the horse to walk slowly up the hill. He was glad the horse knew his signals. He reached up and pulled Bella's face to the side and captured her mouth in a kiss as they made their way back to the barn. When the horse stopped, neither of its occupants was paying attention because they were too caught up in the kiss. Only Seth's shriek of "supper" caught their attention.

"We can't buy a damn break," Bella told Edward as he opened the gate and guided the horse through. The pair rode to the barn in silence with sweet caresses and small kisses. Once inside the barn, Paul was waiting to take the horse.

"Hey, Boss, if I ever get a girl, can I use Scout to take her for a ride?" Paul asked teasingly as the couple dismounted.

"Paul, if you ever get a girl who doesn't have a boyfriend to beat the shit outta ya, you're more than welcome to take old Scout for a ride. Now, give him some extra grain. It's been a long day for the old gentleman," Edward told him as he led Bella to the office. She changed into her clean boots and left the muck boots in the closet where she'd found them.

As they walked down the hallway of the barn, Edward wrapped his right arm around her neck and pulled her close enough to kiss her temple. "Thanks for helpin' out today," he told her as they walked toward the house seeing that a lot of the guests were already there.

"I'll help you with anything you need," Bella replied as she wrapped her left arm around his waist and took his right hand over her shoulder kissing it gently as they walked along the sidewalk to the house.

"Now, Miss Bella, be careful what ya say," Edward teased. They both laughed.

The party was lively and went on until well after sundown. Bella was able to sneak a shower and grab clean clothes somewhere along the way. The food was wonderful, and the company was better. When Edward handed Seth a $50 and explained that he paid his help and that anytime Seth wanted to make extra money to come out, she could see that Sue was proud of her son. When everyone left at 10:00 PM, the couple walked into the house and went straight to bed, both too tired to make love. They both remarked how much they wished they could, but they both dozed off before anything could be done about it.

\\\

_**E/N: Love to hear from you. My stories aren't award winners, I know, so I'm grateful for every review and truly enjoy reading your thoughts.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: SMeyer owns all Twilight characters and I'd never infringe. I own the idea of this little tale.**_

_**Because I posted so late last night, I'm giving you another chapter. Technically, that's two in one day, but...let's not split hairs : )**_

_**\\\**_

14. Welcome to Cullen's Corner

"'_Yardley, darlin', I've never met another woman like you. I know it's damn fast, but I don't want ya seein' that other guy. I want ya to spend as much time with me as you can spare. I have plans for us, and I don't want anyone interferin' in our relationship,' Edward told her as he held her body next to his. They hadn't made love yet, but the fact that the woman was spending the night at the ranch proved that there was more to the relationship than just friendship as Yardley had feared._

'_Edward, I don't know where this is going. I mean, you don't seem to have room in your life for a relationship, and I won't just be an easy lay,' Yardley told him. She wasn't ready to get married, but she wasn't going to be a quick fix to Edward's sexual frustration. She could feel it, and she knew he wanted things to move forward physically, but it was the first weekend they'd planned together, and she wasn't going to be used in that way."_

Bella had her eyes closed as she plotted out the characters' next moves when she felt hot breath on her neck. "Now, tell me you don't think that's how I feel about _you_, do ya?" _her_ Edward asked. She didn't know he was reading over her shoulder, and it embarrassed her. She didn't know when he'd come back into the room because she'd been concentrating on the next move in her story. She slammed the laptop closed and whipped her head around glaring at him.

"I don't appreciate you reading over my shoulder," she snapped. The last thing she knew, he was on a call with his secretary regarding his issues at work. When he went to his den and closed the door, she pulled out her laptop and allowed her imagination to take over. She was embarrassed that he'd caught her writing about things that were maybe a little close to home for the couple.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but I was talkin' to ya and you didn't answer, so I had to see what the hell was so interestin'. Tell me you don't model that character after how you see me," Edward responded as he sat down on the couch next to her. It was Wednesday, and he knew she'd talked to Jasper on Monday, but she hadn't told him what they'd talked about. He noticed a shift in her mood after the call, and he wasn't sure what had happened, but the fact that she'd snapped at him made him think something was wrong.

"Of course not. Look, I'm sorry I bit your head off. Jasper told me that Eden is up for sale. They're not moving forward with my book, but Jasper told me to keep writing it, and he'd find a publisher. I think it's pretty hopeless myself, but he's optimistic. Hell, I feel for him. He's packing up his shit in New York, and he doesn't even know if he's going to have a job. At least week after next I have summer school," Bella replied, wondering where she'd find an outlet for her latest book. She was pissed at herself for dragging her heels about writing it, but she chalked it up to actually having a personal life for once, and she wouldn't trade that for anything.

Her comment reminded Edward that he knew nothing about her summer obligations. He had ideas about things he'd like to do beyond just taking her to Houston on Friday, but he knew she was due back at school a mere twelve days later, and in his mind, that wasn't nearly enough time. "How long is summer school?" he asked.

Bella pulled up her calendar on her BlackBerry and showed him that she had three weeks off from the end of July until the third week of August when the regular semester began. "So, three weeks, and then back to school again," he complained. She knew eventually her school schedule would be an issue, but she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Sorry, Cowboy, that's what you get for dating a teacher. We're tied to the school year," Bella replied.

Edward thought for a moment and then asked, "Do you really like teachin' or would you rather be a writer?" He felt it was important to know where her passions lay.

"Well, I like teaching for the most part, but if I could make a go of it as a writer, that's what I'd do. The problem is that you actually have to _write_ before you can make money. The way I play at it and the shit I write about provides a nice second income, but I couldn't survive on it alone," Bella answered as she set her laptop on the coffee table and took a drink of her coffee.

She wanted to be done with the conversation, so she decided to change the subject. "How're things at the office? Are they missing your impromptu visits?" she asked with a chuckle remembering what he'd told her about how uncomfortable the staff was when he showed up in person unannounced.

"From what Angela tells me, they're runnin' around like chickens with their heads cut off. They never know when I'm gonna show up. I like that. Newton's on vacation, so if his secretary is the one who's lookin' into my personal business, we'll know this week. Now, I won't read over your shoulder anymore. I need to go back to work. You feel like goin' out tonight?" Edward asked. They'd been spending time at the ranch which was fine with him, but he didn't want her to be bored and he knew the boys were planning to go out that night to play pool. Bella got along better with the hands than he'd ever have anticipated, and Rosalie was at the ranch for a few days, so he thought they could all have a good time.

"Sure. Why not? Where to?" she asked as she kissed his cheek. Before she knew what was happening, she was flat on her back on the couch with her cowboy mogul on top of her kissing her like his life depended on it. When he pulled away, he looked at her with a sweet smile.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself. Now, the boys are goin' to the bar tonight to shoot pool, and Rose is here, so maybe we'll make it a big group thing. How's that sound?" Edward asked without moving off of her. He'd heard Maria come into the kitchen and leave laughing. He knew that his behavior was unusual, but he was glad that Maria and Bella seemed to get along well. From what he could tell, they were swapping recipes and cooking together while getting to know each other just as he'd hoped. He was giving Maria the weekend off, and she was mysterious about her plans, which was a surprise to Edward, because she didn't mention anything about seeing family.

"That sounds fun," Bella told him as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, the initial shock having worn off that he'd jumped her.

After a few more minutes of heated kisses and gropes on the couch, the couple pulled apart. "I'll call Em and find out what time they're leavin', and I won't be botherin' ya for a couple of hours. I have a conference call and some contracts to review…though, I'd rather stay here with you on the couch," Edward told her as he kissed across her chest gently nipping at the bare skin there and enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. It took every ounce of control he had in his body not to carry her back to the bedroom and shut the door for the rest of the afternoon so he could show her how much he loved her time and time again.

Bella felt him hard against her and knew she had to stop him before things got too far. He was busy, and she didn't want to distract him. "Now, you can't do business like that. Go on. We'll pick this up tonight," Bella told him as she gently pushed him off of her. She hated to do it, but she was dating a successful businessman, and if he couldn't remember that all of those people who worked for him depended on him taking care of his business, she could. She slapped him on the ass as he walked away, and he turned around and winked at her. She felt her heart stutter at that. It was an entirely new and pleasant sensation.

##

"Angela, I need you to do me a favor. Find out everything you can about Eden Publishing. They're based in New York, I believe, and as far as I know, they publish romance novels, though I'm guessin' they publish other stuff as well. I hear they're up for sale. Let's see what they bring to the table," Edward told her over the phone.

"Will do, Boss. Are you still in need of the jet on Friday afternoon?" Angela asked. She knew he was supposed to go visit his family, but he was one who would change his mind without much notice.

"I am. We're comin' home on Sunday evenin'. I'll be back in the office sometime during the second week of June, but let's keep that between you and me. I'll let ya know for sure," Edward told her as he hung up. He had an idea that he was going to run with, but he wasn't telling Bella because he was certain it wouldn't go over well. His goal in life was to make her happy, and he'd do whatever he had to do to make sure that she laughed and smiled every day.

##

That night, the group of eight went to The Junction Bar and Pool Hall. Bella and Rosalie made the mistake of getting into a drinking contest with Quil and Embry. Edward had tried to warn her that it was a bad idea, but the end of the night found him carrying her out over his shoulder as she sang a song she'd heard on the jukebox. He and Emmett laughed because Rosalie was just as bad off as Bella, but earlier in the evening, she'd slipped out to Emmett's truck and passed out.

As Edward tucked Bella into bed that night, he knew the next day would be rough on her because she had passed out before he had a chance to get any water in her. When he woke the next morning, he heard the unmistakable sound of her in the bathroom puking her guts out. He laughed to himself as he dressed and went to the barn having left her a bottle of pain relievers and a glass of water on the bedside table.

At 3:00 PM that afternoon, Bella slowly walked into the living room in one of Edward's shirts and sunk down on the couch with a cool rag that she laid over her eyes. He was on the phone with an old friend from law school about a horse the man had for sale, and he chuckled to himself as she laid her head back on the couch. He reached over and pulled her down to lay her head on a pillow in his lap, and he gently brushed his hand through her hair massaging her scalp. He saw her smile and then she dozed off to sleep again. After his call ended, he propped his feet up on the coffee table and laid his head against the back of the couch and dozed off as well feeling perfectly content as his hand held hers resting on her stomach. The happiness that each of them felt was evident by the smiles on their faces.

##

"What's your dad like?" Bella asked as they boarded Edward's private jet that Friday at noon. Alice and Jasper were traveling separately to the family weekend in Houston as soon as Jasper arrived from New York. Bella had met Edward's mother and had immediately liked the woman, but she was nervous about his father. He was a doctor, and Edward didn't talk about him very often, but when he did, it was always with a lot of respect and admiration in his voice.

"Daddy is, uh, well he's just Daddy. He's a good man with a lot of compassion for his fellow man. We didn't see eye-to-eye when I didn't go to medical school, but we got over it eventually. He owns a ranch and has a lot more stock than I do, but he has a lot more people workin' for him, too. He's more hands-off than me. Anyway, why are ya worryin' about that?" Edward asked her not sure what had her so nervous.

"Because, well, you _know _Charlie. He's just Charlie. What you see is what you get. Hell, he's your vet," Bella told him as she settled into her seat on the jet. She was trying not to look around at the interior of the jet very much because it would just intimidate her. She was well aware that everyone didn't fly from Dallas to Houston on a private jet, so the fact that they were on Edward's was more than a little intimidating to her. She was certain she'd have small purple bruises on her arms and legs where she kept pinching herself to make sure she was awake and that it all wasn't just a wonderful dream.

"Bella, your daddy and mine are a lot alike. Now, I'm gonna warn ya, my father is a huge flirt. He loves pretty women, and I'm sure that he's gonna take a shine to ya right away. Just remember, you're with _this_ Cullen. I'd hate to have to punch my own father in the nose over ya," Edward teased as he settled in next to her on a couch and buckled her seat belt and then buckled his own. He kissed her sweetly and put his arm around her shoulders.

After the crew greeted him, Edward gave them the nod that they were ready to go, and they took off. Fifty minutes later, they were landing in Houston. Bella had fidgeted the whole time, and Edward had laughed at her. She was more than a little pissed at him by the time they pulled to the gate because he was laughing about how nervous she was to meet his father. She desperately wanted the family to approve of her because she was certain that if they didn't, she and Edward didn't stand a chance in hell.

As they walked through the small airport, she was met with the sight of a very handsome man with wild blonde hair waving enthusiastically at them. "Uh, that guy is waving at us," she pointed out as they walked through the small terminal. It wasn't the large Houston terminal; it was the one where private jets landed as Bella figured out quickly. Things were much more relaxed and much less crowded.

"_That_ is Carlisle Cullen. Prepare to be swept off your feet," Edward told her as he wrapped his arm around her possessively.

"Edward, it's much too late for that," Bella teased as she pinched his side. Once they were through the security exit, the man walked over to them and hugged them both.

"Well, I'd say it's about time. You're momma has been goin' on about this young lady for weeks. Bella, I'm Carlisle," he told her as he backed away and took her hand, kissing it. She heard Edward laughing next to her and then she felt him pull her tighter into his body.

"Daddy, this one's spoken for. You've got Momma and all of those nurses at the hospital. Surely, you can let me have _one_ beautiful woman for myself," Edward told him as they left the terminal. Bella was relieved to see Esme next to a large SUV.

When they walked up to where she stood, Esme hugged Bella tightly and said, "I told ya…I told ya. I knew you'd be here this weekend. Now, how's everything in Dallas?"

"Uh, well, we've been at the ranch this week. I'm on vacation from school. Classes start in a couple of weeks for me again. How's everything here in Houston?" Bella asked as she was whisked into the back seat of an Escalade. She saw Edward and Carlisle loading the bags in the back and then Edward crawled into the back seat next to her taking her hand.

"Houston is Houston. We're having a few people over tomorrow evenin', but tonight it's just the six of us," Esme volunteered. Bella looked at Edward, and he shrugged his shoulders confirming to her that he knew nothing about the party the next night.

The group made small talk all the way to the Cullens' ranch and when Carlisle pulled through the gate, Bella felt her breath hitch in her chest. If she thought Edward's ranch was something, she was in for a huge surprise. Esme and Carlisle Cullen owned a huge piece of land outside of Houston, Texas. They employed fifteen ranch hands, and a foreman. There was a cook, a housekeeper, and a groundskeeper who all lived on the property.

The house was like something she'd only seen on television. It had a main house with an east and west wing off of the main part of the house. There were outbuildings, and there were a lot of people milling about. If Bella didn't know better, she'd have thought it was a movie set.

Grass was being mown. Flowers were being planted and cared for. Horses were in the pristine fields grazing lazily. It was like nothing she'd ever witnessed firsthand in her life. "This is beautiful," Bella remarked as they pulled up in front of the house. They all exited the car and a young man came and took the keys. He walked to the back and pulled out Bella and Edward's bags and smiled at them as he carried them inside.

No one, aside from Bella, seemed to blink at the gesture. She followed Edward inside and immediately wished that she'd called Alice for fashion advice. She knew that the Cullen's home was a lot different than the ranch in Tyler. She wondered how on earth she'd ever be able to live up to the expectations of Edward's parents and immediately felt sick to her stomach knowing that she never could.

As they walked up the grand front staircase onto a large porch, they were met at the door by a beautiful woman who was wearing a form-fitting uniform. "Dr. and Mrs. C, welcome home. Mr. Edward, it's good to see you again. You must be Miss Bella. Welcome to Cullen's Corner. I'm Gianna, the housekeeper. If you need anything, please let me know. Miss Bella, may I show you to your room?" the woman asked as she walked toward a curved staircase. Bella looked around the entryway and wondered if she'd died and was at the gateway to heaven. There were two parallel curved mahogany staircases that led to a second floor.

"Gianna, Bella will be sharin' my room," Edward replied. The woman looked at Bella and appeared to be put off. She muttered something in a language that Bella didn't understand, and she called, "Jose, both bags go to Mr. Edward's suite. The other room isn't needed, _apparently_."

Bella felt Edward chuckle beside her as he led her deeper into the house and pointed out the various parlors and dining rooms along the way. Every room had a formal and a casual twin. It was so intimidating that she wanted to grab her bag and run back out the front door. They walked into a sunny kitchen and out to a glass enclosed room where Bella saw Esme and Carlisle talking to a man who appeared to be in charge of the men working in the yard.

"Can you just skim the pool and turn on the vacuum? I think that we'd all like to go for a swim this evenin' after Jasper and Alice get here. Also, can you have one of the men cut some roses for the table? Thank you, John," Esme instructed and then turned to Edward and Bella. Bella saw Carlisle walk outside with the man and continue a discussion pointing off in various directions and nodding.

"Come sit, kids. Now, how was the flight? Did ya hit any turbulence?" Esme asked. She could tell that Bella was nervous, and she was trying to put the young woman at ease because she wasn't sure what the problem could be.

"Naw. Bella was more nervous about meetin' Daddy than the flight. So, I see Gianna's still workin' for ya. I thought after what happened last time I was here, you'd have gotten rid of her," Edward teased his mother. The housekeeper was ten-years his senior, but the woman made no secret that she wanted to sleep with him. Esme had walked into the kitchen and found the woman attacking her son against the refrigerator one morning and had threatened to fire her.

"Oh, I _wanted_ to, but your daddy talked me out of it because she's takin' care of her momma in Tucson. I told her if anything like that happened again, I'd toss her out on her tight Italian ass before she knew what hit her. I think your daddy just likes watchin' her wiggle around as she cleans," Esme remarked.

"Don't you worry about her going after Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked wondering what had happened and made a note to quiz Edward about it that night when they were alone.

"Oh, sugar, that girl knows I'll claw her pretty brown eyes out if she so much as looks at my husband cross-eyed. Now, you might want to instill the same fear of God in her with regard to my son. The way she was attackin' him in the kitchen last time he was here, I think she'll take another shot if she gets the opportunity. She went to the beauty parlor yesterday to get her roots touched up," Esme whispered conspiratorially. Bella cocked an eyebrow at Esme who nodded that she had indeed said what she had.

"So, Mr. Cullen, diddling the help?" Bella asked eyeing Edward carefully. She heard a hearty laugh to match Esme's lilting one and saw Carlisle coming to the couches where the three were sitting. Edward was wide-eyed and not saying a word.

"I know you're talkin' to my boy because I want to remain anatomically correct so I stay as far away from that woman as I can," Carlisle volunteered. Bella laughed.

"If you keep hirin' every tart who comes to ya with a sob story and a pair of double D's, we're gonna have more tramps runnin' around here than a hobo camp by the tracks," Esme replied as Gianna walked into the room with a pitcher of iced tea and four glasses filled with ice. She placed the tray on the cocktail table in between the couches, bending over at just the right angle to allow Edward to look down her uniform blouse at her breasts.

Bella saw Edward look in the woman's direction and then quickly turn his head away swallowing hard. It didn't set well with her at all. "Well, Dr. Cullen, I see that your son doesn't have that same sense of self preservation," Bella snapped as she took the pitcher from the woman and poured tea for everyone. She saw Gianna wink at Edward as she sashayed out of the room with a lot of swivel in her hips.

"Now, honey, you saw what I saw. She did that on purpose. I'm innocent here," Edward began trying to defend his misstep. He could tell it wasn't working because Bella put her hand on his lower thigh and dug her nails in through his jeans.

"Ouch. Dammit," Edward swore pulling the claw from his leg. "I think you drew blood," he told her as his parents laughed.

"Yes, and if I can do that with a layer of denim between us, imagine what I can do in other places," Bella told him as she innocently sipped her drink.

"Oh, she's gonna fit in here just fine," Carlisle remarked as he held his glass to hers to toast. Bella broke out in a fit of giggles and all of her apprehension about meeting the Cullen patriarch vanished.

##

Bella decided the best way to make Edward pay for looking down the Italian woman's dress was to torture him. She was perfectly pleasant to his parents as they ate lunch while basically ignoring Edward, and when Esme suggested that they go swimming, Bella went to his room and changed into a tiny bikini that she'd bought the year before when she had planned to go to Cancun by herself for spring break, only to chicken out at the last minute.

Carlisle and Edward had gone to the barn to look at some new horses that Carlisle had recently purchased, so Bella had the opportunity to set him up without his knowledge. When she joined Esme poolside, she was surprised to see the woman relaxing on a chaise lounge in a bikini that wasn't much bigger than the one Bella was wearing. She wondered how _that_ sight was going to play for Edward, seeing his mom in a bikini.

She took off her cover up and sat on a chair next to Esme, pulling on her sunglasses. "So, Miss Esme, nice bikini," she joked. The woman had a phenomenal body in Bella's opinion. She only hoped to look so well when she was Esme's age.

"Well, I only wear it at home. Carlisle likes it, plus it bothers my son, but seein' you in that, I think your strategy is better. Make him remember what he could lose if he doesn't learn to keep his eyes in his own head. I saw him lookin' down that tart's dress, and I was glad to see you call him on it. Now, tell me how things are goin' at the ranch. Edward told me that you're spendin' another week there before summer semester starts. After that, what's the game plan? Is Edward still looking for a place in the city?" Esme asked.

"I told him not to look for a place. He can stay with me when he's in town. I know summer is a busy time on the ranch, and I'm sure he won't be in Dallas that much so we won't drive each other crazy in my little apartment. After spending time on the ranch, I have to say I'm getting spoiled," Bella confessed. She loved the ranch house and would be sorry to leave it when the time came to go back to school.

"Do ya like teachin'?" Esme asked. She'd reminded Edward that Bella's job was in Dallas. Why he hadn't taken her advice to get his own larger place there was a surprise to his mother. If Bella's place was small, it would seem that getting a bigger place would eventually lead to the two of them moving into it and getting rid of the small apartment. Esme Cullen was very determined that her son wasn't going to screw up his relationship with the young woman. Bella reminded her of herself when she was young, just like Edward reminded her of his father. The Cullens had thirty-two years of marriage, with only one hiccup along the way, under their belts to prove that the chemistry worked.

"I like it, but writing is my passion. I'm just trying to find a good story to write. The romance novels that I put out aren't exactly the best sellers I'd like to brag about, but they suit a need at the moment. Of course, now my publishing house is for sale, so I have no idea what I'll do. I don't know what Jasper's going to do either. He doesn't know if he'll have a job or not," Bella volunteered and then thought maybe she should have kept the last part to herself.

"Oh, he's unemployed?" Esme asked with concern in her voice that Bella could hear.

"Um, not yet. It depends on if Eden gets bought up. I shouldn't have said anything. That's Jasper's business. Please excuse my gossiping behavior. I guess I'm more like my dad than I care to admit," Bella tried to laugh off. She didn't want to cause any problems for Jasper since it would be his first time meeting the Cullens.

"Sugar, Carlisle comes home from that hospital with more damn gossip than I pick up at bridge and the HJWC combined. Men are worse gossips than women any day of the week. Now, I'm gonna make a pitcher of margaritas. The men will likely be back in a few minutes. You just make yourself at home. There are towels in the bin over there, and there're all kinds of pool toys in the pool house. Oh, there's a bathroom in there too if you need it," Esme called as she pulled on her cover up and walked into the house.

Bella rose from the chaise and walked to the pool house anxious to go inside. She couldn't resist seeing how it was decorated based on what she'd observed in the house. Edward's room was muted shades of green with tan trimmings. The en suite was white and sand colored with a gorgeous shower and huge tub, and it took Bella's breath away.

When she walked into the pool house, she was surprised. It was yellows and blues with white trimmings and wainscoting. The couch and chairs in the living room were covered in denim fabric, and the place reminded Bella of a beach house that one would likely find on Cape Cod.

She walked down the hallway and found a wire bin in the laundry room with several foam rafts, beach balls, noodles, and kick boards. She grabbed a raft and walked back out the door, tossing it in the pool. She walked over to the stairs at the end of the pool and waded down into the water. It was the perfect temperature, which didn't surprise her because it seemed that everything any of the Cullens touched was perfect.

##

"She's a good lookin' mare. I got a call the other day from a buddy of mine from law school who lives in Arizona about a mare he has for sale. I don't know if you remember Fred Byrnes? Anyway, he wants me to come up and take a look at her. Seems he and the Mrs. are gettin' divorced and splittin' everything. Anyway, the mare has a good pedigree, but I think I'm gonna take a pass. I got a lot goin' on right now, and I don't really have the time to go look at her. You want me to have him call ya? Would you be interested?" Edward asked as the two men strolled back from the barn.

"Sure. I'm always lookin' to pick up a good mare. Now, seems you're serious about Bella. I thought your momma was blowin' things out of proportion until I saw the two of ya together. Don't ya think you two are movin' awful fast?" Carlisle deduced. It was as Edward had expected. His father agreed with his sister that Edward fell too hard, too fast. Luckily, for Edward, his mother was of his mind that if the right girl came along, he'd be a fool to let her get away regardless of how quickly things progressed. In his opinion, Bella Swan was _that_ girl.

"Now, Daddy, how long did you know Momma before you were sure that she was the one?" Edward asked. He'd heard the story many times.

"I know…I know. After I bandaged up her ankle, I took her to the cafeteria for coffee, and basically, we've been inseparable ever since. But, don't forget about that decorator woman who broke your heart a few years back. We were worried about ya, son," Carlisle offered.

"Heidi wasn't right for me. I was just too dumb to see the handwritin' on the wall and get the hell out of it. I wasn't really heartbroken. I was more embarrassed and upset with myself for bein' duped. Bella's a lot different than Heidi. Spend some time with her, and I promise you'll see it too. She's very intelligent, and she doesn't take any shit from anyone, least of all me. She helped work the cattle last weekend, and she even cleaned stalls for me. You tell _me_ if you've met a woman who would do _that_ voluntarily," Edward told him.

"I only know one woman like that. You're momma used to help early on before we started hirin' hands. Hell, _I_ don't even do that anymore. How's your leg from earlier, by the way?" Carlisle teased as they walked around the house to the side gate by the pool. Both men saw five of the farm hands across the pool leaning over the fence and looking into the water. When they looked down to see what the men were staring at, they both saw Bella in a brown bikini lying on a foam raft with sunglasses on seemingly oblivious to everything around her.

"Uh, Son, you better go claim your girl before those boys start climbin' over that fence," Carlisle laughed as he stopped at the gate.

Edward stalked through the gate onto the brick pool deck and toed off his boots and pulled off his socks. "Y'all surely got somethin' better to do than gawk at my girl," Edward yelled as he peeled his jeans and t-shirt off and dove into the pool in his boxers. He heard his father laughing from the gate, and as he broke the surface of the water next to the raft, he saw the men shaking their heads and walking away.

"Missy, what's this about? You're showin' a lot more skin than I'd like for Dad's men to be starin' at over the fence," Edward told her as he pulled her off the raft and into the water. He couldn't help himself. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply reclaiming her as if it was necessary.

"Edward Cullen, what are you doing in the pool in your boxers?" Bella squealed when they broke the kiss. She was quite pleased with his reaction to her tiny bikini.

"Be glad I had any on. I woulda jumped in here buck-ass naked to cover you up if I had to. Are ya done bein' mad at me?" he asked as he pulled the two of them into the deeper water of the pool and wrapped her legs around his waist so that he was supporting the two of them with his hands planted firmly on her ass.

"I'm not mad at you. _I_ saw those men lookin' over the fence. Now, all they were doin' was _lookin_'. I'm innocent here," Bella drawled sounding as innocent as he had tried to sound earlier.

"Oh, you little tease. You know exactly what you were doin'. Hell, Daddy ain't gonna get another lick of work out of 'em the rest of the afternoon now that they know you're up here in the pool," Edward teased as he kissed her neck.

"Well, I'll negotiate a way to pay him back for the lack of productivity. Maybe I'll go put on shorts and a t-shirt and go help those boys out. I know how to clean stalls and feed hay," Bella joked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Miss Swan, you're only allowed to work at the Circle C in Tyler, Texas. Didn't you know that?" Edward joked back.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was under contract," Bella responded continuing to flirt with him. She loved it when he flirted with her.

"We have an _oral_ contract, I do believe," Edward teased as nipped on her neck lightly.

"Funny, I don't remember that?" Bella teased back remembering exactly what he was talking about. The times when he'd brought her to climax with his mouth weren't something she could ever forget.

"Well, let's go inside, and I'll gladly remind ya. If you don't remember it, then I must not be doin' a very good job at it and need the practice. I'm a very good student, Miss Swan," Edward told her as he moved his hands under the waistband of her bikini bottoms and cupped her bare flesh.

Before she could answer, they heard Esme yell, "Don't be doin' anything lewd in my pool, y'all." Then they heard Esme and Carlisle both laughing. Bella pulled away and smiled at her handsome man.

"I'll just get out and get you a drink. From what I could feel, you'll need a few minutes," Bella teased as she swam away from him and got out wrapping a towel around herself. Edward swam over to the side of the pool without getting out and graciously accepted the margarita that Bella handed him a moment later, grateful for the time to calm down.

Just then Alice and Jasper walked out of the house in their bathing suits, and Alice tossed a pair of swim trunks into the pool to her brother. "Seriously? You jumped in the pool in your underwear?" Alice called to him as Jasper hugged Bella.

"Well, Rabbit, a beautiful woman will make a man do crazy things," Edward told her as he discreetly changed into his trunks and climbed out of the pool wringing out his boxers. He walked over and hung them on the fence and then walked over to the table where everyone was seated after he went to the pool's edge and retrieved his glass.

"I can't believe you're hangin' your drawers on my fence," Esme chastised. Everyone laughed and settled at the table to catch up. They all enjoyed each other's company, and when they said their goodnights hours later, Bella felt very at home.

As the six sat around the table talking, Bella took the opportunity to survey the very good-looking family. Edward had his mother's coloring with green eyes and bronze hair. His features were much more that of his father.

Alice, on the other hand, had her mother's features, but not much of anything from her father except for the blue eyes though Bella noticed that Alice's eyes were a different shade of blue than Carlisle's. The members of the family had the same playful demeanor which made Bella happy. She hoped deep in her heart that she could fit into the family because she craved the easy camaraderie that they shared.

\\\

_**Thank you for the reviews and kind words. I truly appreciate them all! **_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: No copyright infringement on Ms. Meyer, the owner of all Twilight characters.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews. If the "Great Purge" comes as people are predicting on this site, contact me. I'd assume they'll purge stories with few reviews which will include mine, but there's more than one way to catch a skunk : )**_

_**\\\**_

15. Just A Few People Over?

That Saturday morning, Bella walked into the kitchen in a sundress that she'd had for several years. She wasn't sure what she was going to wear to the party that evening because she was sure she didn't have anything appropriate to wear back in Dallas, much less with her in Houston. She heard Esme and Alice talking in the kitchen and walked in, bracing herself to see the Italian housekeeper. Instead, she was met with the sight of Esme at the stove in a pair of shorts and Alice in her bathrobe.

"Oh, good mornin', Bella. We're just makin' breakfast. Help yourself to coffee, honey. Carlisle and Edward took Jasper for a ride this mornin'. Alice, does that boy even know how to ride a horse?" Esme asked as she rolled biscuit dough. Bella wasn't surprised that the woman was making scratch biscuits. She could tell that Esme enjoyed doing things for her family, so scratch biscuits fit the mold perfectly.

"Hell if I know. It was as much a surprise to me as it was to anyone else. I hope he does. All I need is for him to get hurt," Alice replied as she chopped onions and peppers. Bella walked over to the counter and retrieved a knife from the block and began helping Alice with the chopping.

"So, uh, what are we making?" Bella asked. She could see bacon and sausage on the counter.

"Well, when my kids are home, I fix breakfast for 'em. I've done it their whole lives, and I'm not about to stop now. I fix scrambled eggs with peppers and onions, fried potatoes with bacon, biscuits and sausage gravy, and then extra bacon on the side. It's their favorite. Of course, Edward loves his pancakes, but I didn't feel like makin' 'em this mornin'," Esme replied. Bella smiled, remembering Edward eating pancakes and sausage the previous weekend.

"I've made breakfast for the hands before at the ranch. Those boys would eat anything you put in front of them," Bella volunteered as she cut up fruit that Esme handed her from the refrigerator.

"Oh, brother, you cooked for that bunch of heathens? I saw 'em at the anniversary party Edward had for us last year. They don't know what that shiny silver stuff is what people load food onto and put in their mouths. It was quite a display to behold. Edward told me that after the party, Maria made 'em come to the house and threatened that if they didn't learn to eat like respectable gentlemen she'd stop cookin' for 'em," Esme informed. Bella laughed knowing it sounded exactly like Maria.

"Oh, Momma, that reminds me. Tex is gonna be thirty in a couple of weeks. We should have a party for him. What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked as she put all of the chopped vegetables into a bowl for her mother.

"Edward's birthday is coming up?" Bella asked. She hadn't thought to ask him about it. She knew that he and Emmett were in the same age range, so why it hadn't occurred to her to ask when his birthday was made her blush.

"Yes, June 20. It's the third Saturday in June this year. Now, if you wanna do something' private with him, we can understand that, but I'd like to have somethin' for my boy. Gosh, I can't believe he's gonna be thirty. Bella, you better marry that boy before he becomes a dyed-in-the-wool bachelor," Esme teased. Alice laughed and then laughed harder when she saw Bella's face turn red.

"Now, Miss Esme, cool your jets. The young man and I barely know each other," Bella told her as she took the melted butter and brushed it across the top of Esme's biscuits.

"Bella, you can't tell me that the shit-eatin' grin plastered on my brother's face is because of a nightly peck on the cheek and a handshake," Alice announced. Bella didn't believe her face could get any redder.

"_Alice!_ You and Mr. Whitlock seem to have smiles of your own," Bella replied trying to deflect the attention before she collapsed from embarrassment.

"Oh, Mr. Whitlock knows his way around things," Alice replied as she refilled coffees. Bella laughed and walked over to the oven to slide the biscuits inside.

"Well, if Edward is anything like his daddy, you must be a very happy woman," Esme called as she pulled eggs from the refrigerator. The three women heard laughter from the doorway of the kitchen and saw Carlisle, Edward and Jasper standing there looking like three Greek statues.

"Esme honey, that's awful nice to hear after thirty odd years of marriage," Carlisle called as he walked into the kitchen and pulled his wife into his arms kissing her passionately. Edward and Alice both shouted, "ew" as Bella and Jasper laughed.

##

Just as Bella and Edward were stumbling to the bed from the shower late that Saturday afternoon, there was a loud knock on the door. "Stop for a minute. I've got something for Bella," Alice called through the door. Bella pulled the towel around her tightly and walked over to the door once she was sure that Edward was back in the bathroom.

When she opened the door, she found Alice dressed for the party in a navy chiffon halter dress with a garment bag in her hand and her eyes shut. "Here. I know what's going on because you two aren't exactly quiet. I thought my brother's dirty mouth was reserved for business meetings and the ranch. Who knew? Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't call you before you guys left yesterday to clue you in to Momma's idea of having a few people over. I took the liberty of putting together a little something for you. Enjoy," Alice called as she handed Bella the garment bag and quickly left.

Bella closed the door and shook her head in disbelief. "You can come out now. She's gone," she called as she unzipped the garment bag and found a complete outfit down to lingerie and shoes inside. She was glad she'd worn her earrings that Edward had given her because based on the dress that Alice felt was appropriate, it wasn't a simple barbeque as they'd had at the ranch.

"So, what did she bring for ya?" Edward asked as he walked out of the bathroom also wrapped in a towel. Bella looked at him again and was sorry that they'd run out of time. The quickie in the shower with him taking her from behind was fun, but she was looking forward to some quality time before the whole thing kicked off.

The dress was an emerald-green, spaghetti strapped, linen dress with black and white trim. The shoes were black strappy sandals with a small green jewel at the ankle. The heels were high, but when Bella saw the look on Edward's face as he looked at them, she determined she would wear them even if she had to crawl. "Damn. That's sexy as hell," Edward remarked looking at the outfit.

"Oh _really_? So, you like this kind of thing?" Bella asked as she looked at the dress again. She looked at the clock on the dresser and saw it was 5:30, and she remembered Esme telling her that drinks were being served at 6:30. She knew she'd need the hour to get herself together, especially based on the dress Alice had delivered.

"You look fantastic in that towel. Of course, we wouldn't be joinin' the party, but that'd be just fine with me. I don't think I've ever seen ya in anything I didn't find sexy," Edward told her as he walked over to her and tossed the dress and shoes on the bed wrapping his arms around her and kissing her soft lips gently, just brushing them with his. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, her towel dropped and Edward felt himself flush with need for her again. As he carried her to the bed, there was another knock on the door.

"Fuck," Edward whispered. Bella laughed and pulled on a robe to open the door. When she opened it, she wasn't surprised to see Esme.

"Just a reminder…drinks at 6:30," Esme sang as she walked away having accomplished her goal. She heard her son groan as Bella closed the door, and she laughed to herself. She wanted to introduce them to all of her friends, and if the couple stayed in the bedroom all evening, it wouldn't allow her to brag the way in which she intended.

"That was Momma's come-to-Esme call. Shit. I'll get dressed and clear out because she wants to gloat that her son has a beautiful, intelligent girlfriend. But, we're leavin' the party early, so don't get caught in conversation too long with anyone, and don't believe any stories you hear about me as a kid. I was the perfect child and I never did anything wrong," Edward told her as he went to his suitcase and pulled on boxers after tossing the towel in the hamper. As she dried her hair, Bella watched him dress in a pair of navy slacks, white button-down, and a camel-hair sport coat. He slipped on a pair of navy sox and brown loafers, kissed her cheek, and turned to leave her alone to get ready.

"Loafers?" Bella asked before he opened the bedroom door. Edward looked down at his feet and laughed. He hated the shoes, but it was a concession that he gave his mother.

"Momma expects to see me and Daddy in somethin' other than boots or runnin' shoes at least once a year. Tonight's her night," he joked as he walked out the door and left Bella to get ready. He could hear her giggle through the door and it caused him to chuckle too.

##

Forty-five minutes later, she walked out of the room with as much make-up as she could stand to wear and her hair blown straight because she didn't have the patience to curl it. She skipped lipstick and smoothed on a lip stain that she'd found in a drug store that didn't repulse her, and she made her way down the large curved staircase in the extremely high heels holding on for dear life. She saw many well-dressed people milling around and was immediately grateful to Alice for the dress. Apparently, it wasn't just a casual affair.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Edward in the arms of a woman with strawberry-blonde hair flanked by a platinum blonde and a brunette. They all appeared to be very happy to see him. Before she could make her way over to them, she was grabbed by the hand by Carlisle who had a huge grin on his face.

"Uh, Carlisle, is something wrong?" she asked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and ushered her toward a man and a woman talking to Esme. The woman was dripping with diamonds, which wasn't something unusual at a party of the caliber of the one that Bella was attending, but it was something that she wasn't used to seeing up close. It was daunting to see that much ice on a person without a huge guard standing nearby as Bella had seen on TV.

"Why nothins' wrong, darlin'. Es and I wanted you to meet our good friends and neighbors, Carmen and Eleazer. This is our Bella," Carlisle introduced proudly. Bella was amazed when the man who was introduced to her as Eleazer took her hand and kissed it, and the woman, Carmen, pulled her into a hug as if they'd all known each other for years.

"Sugar, we've been hearin' all about ya for weeks. You're just as pretty as Esme told us. Now, where's that handsome man of yours?" the woman asked as she looked around the room.

"As I came down the stairs, he was in the company of three attractive young women," Bella replied with as little venom in her voice as she could quell.

"Oh, that's likely our girls. They all grew up together, ya know," Carmen announced. Bella looked at her and could see that the girls were probably just like their mother.

"_Funny_, he never mentioned anything about it," Bella replied.

"Two of them are married, and Tanya's datin' a nice young man who's around here somewhere," Eleazer assured. Bella saw him raise his hand and wave to two men who were talking together in a corner. Both men smiled and walked over to where they stood.

"Who is this lovely vision?" one of the men asked as they stopped near the group. Both of them looked Bella up and down making her feel like a piece of meat.

"This is Edward's girlfriend, Bella. Bella, these are our sons-in-law, Gary and Larry. Now, don't laugh. We know it sounds strange with the rhymin' names, but they're good boys," Carmen introduced. Both men shook Bella's hand and then gave her their undivided attention. She talked with them for a few minutes about teaching in Dallas and then excused herself to get a drink after seeing that Edward was still talking to the three women.

"Yes, Miss," the bartender asked her. She took a deep breath and tried to keep from getting angry at the situation. It wasn't setting well with her at all that Edward hadn't even gone to see what was taking her so long to make an appearance.

"Southern Comfort on the rocks with a lime, please," Bella asked. The man nodded and made her a drink, handing it to her with a smile. As she stood at the makeshift bar and sipped the drink, she felt a presence beside her. When she turned her head, she saw a very attractive Spanish man with a smile on his face looking at her.

"I hate these things, don't you?" he asked as he ordered a Jack and Coke. He turned toward Bella and she caught the full view of the very large, very attractive man.

"_Oh, forget Jacob Black. I think Gustavo Alverez just got a little life breathed into him,_" Bella thought as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Well, it's my first time, so I'm reserving judgment. Hi, I'm Bella Swan," she replied, extending her hand to the handsome man. He shook it and squeezed it before he let it go.

"I'm Esteban Sanchez. So, what brings a beautiful young woman to the bar to drink alone," he asked flashing her a huge smile.

"Oh, uh, I'm a guest here at the Cullen's. How do you know them?" Bella asked wondering to herself why she didn't add that she was the girlfriend of the son.

"I'm dating the neighbor's daughter. It's only been a short time, but she determined that we needed to come to this, yet she ignores me the whole time," he replied. To Bella, he didn't look too upset about the fact that his date was ignoring him.

Bella looked across the room and saw Edward still speaking with the strawberry blonde. "I think we're in the same boat. I'm dating the son, and he's apparently caught up in conversation with your date," she replied as she drained her glass. She saw the attractive man order two more drinks and gladly accepted the refill.

"Well, then, I believe that frees us up to get to know each other. So tell me, _Bella_, what do you do?" Esteban asked. Bella quite liked the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"I teach literature at a community college in Dallas, and I write trashy romance novels in my spare time. How about you?" Bella asked as she allowed the attractive man to lead her by the elbow to a seat in the glass enclosed room that was far less populated than the rest of the house. After she sat down, she crossed her legs seductively and leaned in to talk to the man, all the while wondering what the hell she was doing.

"That's very interesting. I work for the Dallas Cowboys in the front office. I live in Dallas. Are you a Cowboys fan?" Esteban asked as he leaned in equally as close.

"I _love_ the Cowboys. Do you think Romo will be back next season? Of course, you can't answer that. I'm sorry. I seem to have lost my manners. Anyway, yes, I'm a Dallas fan," Bella replied as she sipped her drink deciding she'd better slow down or else she'd be drunk and crawling all over the very attractive man across from her in less than a heartbeat without too much thought about where Edward was with the strawberry blonde.

She was so pissed at him that she couldn't help herself. Edward's flirting with the woman by the stairs was bothering her more than she wanted to admit, but it wasn't really in her character to retaliate. The handsome man sitting next to her made it very difficult to keep the line of propriety in focus.

"Don't feel bad asking. Everyone is asking. I'm so far removed from the decision making process that I wonder the same thing. I should give you my card. If you ever want to go to a game, I can get you into Jerry's box. There's a lot of promise with the new stadium this year. You know, we have the Super Bowl," he replied handing her a card. Bella looked at it and smiled.

"If you want to go to games, I've got a box of my own. I've been lookin' for ya," she heard Edward remark from behind her. It was then that she noticed that she might be sitting a little too close to the attractive man next to her.

"Oh, Edward, this is Esteban Sanchez. I believe he's dating the woman I saw pawing you earlier," Bella replied without looking at Edward. Giving him a little bit of his own didn't seem like a bad idea to her at all.

She watched as Esteban rose from his seat next to her and extended his hand to Edward. "It's nice to meet you, Cullen. Tanya claims that you were her first true love. I've heard a lot about you," Esteban remarked dryly.

"I think Miss Tanya likes to exaggerate the relationship we had. We grew up runnin' through sprinklers together. I haven't seen her in years. We were just catchin' up," Edward replied sarcastically.

"We were just getting to know each other. Seems we were both left on the sidelines," Bella replied as she finished her drink.

"Can I get you another drink?" Esteban asked as he shifted on his feet standing next to her seat. Bella nodded and then felt Edward's hands on her shoulders from behind squeezing gently.

"I'll take care of it. I believe Tanya was lookin' for ya," Edward replied harshly.

"Okay, then. Bella, you have my card. Call me if you want to take me up on the tickets. Cullen, it was nice to meet you," Esteban called as he walked away. Bella knew she was in trouble, but she wasn't going to passively stand by and watch her boyfriend flirt with all of the women in the room. If she meant anything to him, he should have come looking for her instead of spending so much time catching up with his old girlfriend.

"So, uh, what was that all about?" Edward asked. Bella was more than ready to deal with him. She wasn't going to be bullied for doing exactly what he was doing. It was time that the man learned that she wasn't one to take a back seat.

##

"So, Eddie, what have you been up to?" Tanya Denali asked him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs having been caught by the sisters as he walked down from his room. The four had grown up together until the two older sisters went off to college. Then it was he and Tanya, and the natural progression was that they dated until they each went their separate ways. She'd been his first real girlfriend and sexual experience, but they both knew they had no future. Her flirtatious behavior that night surprised him.

"I live in Tyler and have a ranch. Somewhere around here I have a girlfriend, too. How 'bout you?" Edward asked as he scanned the room seeing Bella talking to Tanya's parents after his father had grabbed her when she descended the staircase. Edward was taken aback at how beautiful she looked and tried to break away from the discussion with the Denali sisters, but he couldn't figure out a tactful way to do so.

He watched Bella out of the corner of his eye as his father introduced her and then the group talked. He decided that she'd be caught in conversation for a while and she'd be fine. "So, Gary and I are tryin' to start a family, finally," he heard Kate remark and realized he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, good luck with that. Now if you'll excuse me," he offered in an attempt to extricate himself from the group. Unfortunately, the three would have none of it. He kept watching Bella, and when the tall dark-haired man walked up to the bar and struck up a conversation with her, he was concerned, having realized how rude it was to leave her on her own in a room full of people she didn't know, especially when some of them were good-looking men.

After listening to Irina detail her life with Larry and how starting up their bed and breakfast in Colorado was difficult, he attempted to once again remove himself from the conversation. When he looked at the bar again and saw the man with his hand on Bella's elbow guiding her out of his eyesight, he made his excuses and got away from them. Unfortunately for him, as he made his way across the room, he had to greet a lot of people who knew his parents. It took a while for him to get to the other side of the large room.

When he arrived, he caught the tail end of their conversation. "Don't feel bad asking. Everyone is asking. I'm so far removed from the decision making process that I wonder the same thing. I should give you my card. If you ever want to go to a game, I can get you into Jerry's box. There's a lot of promise with the new stadium this year. You know, we have the Super Bowl next year," the large man replied handing Bella his card. Bella looked at it and smiled which didn't set well with Edward at all.

He walked up behind her and announced, "If you want to go to a game, I have a box of my own. I've been lookin' for ya." He noticed her straighten up and move back from the man. He was so pissed off that he couldn't see straight.

After Bella introduced them and Edward reminded Esteban that his girlfriend was looking for him, Edward took her by the arm and guided her outside. "So, what was that all about?" he asked stiffly. He wasn't happy at all, and he could tell she wasn't either.

"That was about a very attractive man talking to me. You were busy, so I took the opportunity to get to know one of your parents' guests. You were getting reacquainted with your old girlfriend, so I was occupying my time. Look, I get it. You like blondes…be they strawberry, natural, or bleached. I was a distraction. We have no commitment other than we sleep together and you stay at my place and I stay at yours. I won't disrespect your parents by causing a scene, so I'll just discreetly move my things into that spare room that Sophia Loren offered yesterday, and I'll fly home tomorrow. You feel free to go renew an old spark with an old girlfriend. Trust me, I'm a big girl," Bella replied as she pulled her arm from his grip.

"Do you realize how fuckin' ridiculous this is? I was ambushed when I came downstairs. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you came down, but I saw ya with Daddy, and I assumed he was introducin' ya around. I wasn't ignorin' ya. I was tryin' not to be rude to old friends," he replied not understanding the problem.

"That's perfectly fine. All I was trying to do was not be rude to a _new_ friend. Now, if you'll excuse me," she replied as she started for the house.

Edward grabbed her by the waist and picked her up carrying her to the pool house. He opened the door and carried her inside with her kicking and screaming the whole way. Once inside, he put her down and locked the door, never letting go of her arm. "You _are_ gonna listen to me. I don't like blondes. I _love _you. I fucked up. I'm sorry. But, I…shit, I don't even know what to say. Bella, you're very important to me. Tanya was a high school girlfriend. A long time ago, we meant somethin' to each other, but we've both grown up and moved on. I don't know why she was behavin' that way, and I wasn't smart enough to figure it out right away. She is nothin' more than a used-to-be to me," Edward replied.

"Did you sleep with her? It sure seemed like you two were more than just innocent high school sweethearts," Bella replied planting her hands on her hips.

Edward paced not certain that the truth would make things any better. "Honestly? She was my first. It was a long time ago when we were in high school. We broke up when we went our separate ways to college. Shit, in the grand scheme of things, Bella it doesn't mean a tinker's damn," he replied.

"The woman you lost your virginity to comes to this party and flirts with you and is all over you, and I'm supposed to believe it was an insignificant occurrence in your life? Fuck you," Bella called as she turned away from him and tried to make her way to the door.

"You ain't goin' anywhere. You're not runnin' away from this conversation. I should have asked Momma if she invited 'em. Fuck, I should have thought about the fact that she_ would_, but I didn't because it doesn't matter to me. You matter to me, dammit. I haven't thought about Tanya Denali in ten years. She sends a Christmas card every year, and I don't even acknowledge it. Look at me," Edward demanded as he turned her to face him and put his hands on her upper arms to hold her steady.

"What? What the hell do you want from me?" Bella snapped. All she wanted to do was disappear. She hated how the evening had fallen apart, and she decided that the best thing to do would be to pack her bag and get back to Dallas as soon as possible before they both said things they couldn't take back.

"I want you to marry me," Edward reacted without thinking. It had been on his mind since the first time she sat down at his kitchen table the first night she stayed at the ranch, but he knew it should take at least six more months to entertain the topic. How it flew out of his mouth at that moment, he wasn't sure.

"You want _what_?" Bella shrieked completely stunned.

Edward paused for a moment and decided he was on the right track. "I want you to marry me. I love you. You are perfect for me. I don't wanna hear any shit about it's too soon or anything like that. Look, I don't have a ring, but I want you to marry me. Please, Bella, will you think about it? I love ya," he replied pulling her closer. She'd stopped struggling in his arms, and he took that as a good sign.

"You're fucking crazy," Bella replied not believing her own ears. How he could be talking about marriage when they'd only known each other for six weeks was insane in her opinion.

"Yeah, I guess I am, but I'm a businessman, and I go with my gut. When somethin' feels right, I go after it. This feels more right than anything I've ever thought about in my life. I won't ask you for a yes or no right now, but I want you to think about it. I'll do it right and everything. I need to talk to your dad, and get a ring, but I want to marry you. We'll figure out about the livin' arrangements, but I can't stand to be without ya, and the thought of you with another man makes me violent," Edward confessed laying his heart on the table and praying she wouldn't hand it back to him in pieces.

"God, it's too soon," Bella replied as her heart beat wildly while his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"Sure it is, but I don't give a shit. I love ya," Edward told her as he pulled her into his body and kissed her deeply.

They never made it back to the party that night. They spent the night at the pool house making love in one of the two bedrooms. Bella was so confused that she couldn't think straight, and Edward believed he'd never been thinking clearer in his life. The next morning when they went to his bedroom and packed to go, they wrote a note for his parents and left. No decisions had been made, but both of them knew that they had taken things to another level entirely, and neither of them had ever experienced it before.

When the jet landed in Dallas, they went to the ranch in Tyler and hunkered down, determined to see if they had enough in common to make a life together.

On Sunday evening, Bella told Edward she needed time to think about everything and that she was going back to Dallas. She told him she loved him and caught a ride back with Rosalie who was on her way to the airport to go back to New York. Both women had things on their minds, so there was no discussion on the drive back to the city. Rosalie dropped Bella off with a good-bye and drove off with each woman pondering the decisions they had to make.

##

Emmett McCarty was a simple man with simple needs. He didn't go to college, but not because he wasn't intelligent. He was extremely intelligent and had a scholarship to Texas A&M, but his passion didn't lie in the world of academia or football. He was in love with rodeo. Namely, bucking bulls. He'd met Edward Cullen in high school, and they'd become fast friends, so when Edward suggested that they hit the rodeo circuit together, Emmett riding bulls like he'd done for years, and Edward roping calves, it all clicked into place.

When Emmett broke his shoulder after getting thrown off a particularly rank bull in Midland, Texas, before the buzzer one summer, he decided he needed to find another profession or else be ready to spend his golden years in a wheel chair. He worked for several ranchers in Houston over the years, and when Edward approached him about being the foreman at the ranch in Tyler, he didn't hesitate to accept the job.

One Sunday afternoon, Emmett McCarty laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was a tall, leggy blonde, just the way Emmett liked them, and she happened to be hanging off the arm of his best friend and boss. When she sat down at a picnic table alone as Edward went to another table to talk to his family, Emmett went over to introduce himself. The day ended abruptly with Edward catching the pair in the barn making out against one of the stall doors, which made Emmett feel like shit.

Edward had been very good to him over the years, and he hated that he'd betrayed his friend, but when he sat down and talked to Rosalie Hale, the two found that they had a lot in common. When he offered to show her the horses, it wasn't something he gave a lot of thought to, just as kissing her wasn't something he thought about very much either. He acted on impulse, and when Edward caught them, Emmett was embarrassed at being caught, but he wasn't sorry. Rosalie had captured his heart with the first words she said to him, "What the fuck are you staring at, jackass?"

That particular Sunday morning after Edward and Bella returned from Houston, Emmett decided it was time to tell Rosalie what was in his heart. He'd returned from the barn after feeding and found her making him an omelet at the stove, sipping on coffee in one of his t-shirts with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Rose, we need to talk," he began. He knew he'd meet resistance with his proposition, but he was prepared to fight. Rosalie living in New York and traveling to Dallas every few weeks wasn't to his liking, and he wanted to make it known to her that he wanted more.

"Em, sit down. Breakfast is ready," Rosalie told him. He could tell she was nervous about what he was going to say, but he didn't care. It was time to fish or cut bait.

"Before we eat, you need to listen to me. Edward's gonna sell me ten acres off the east pasture, and I'm gonna build a house over there. Rosie, I want ya to move to Texas and live with me. Darlin', I love ya, and I can't stand for you to be livin' in New York any more. I want ya here, and I'm prepared to do whatever I have to do to make it comfortable for ya. Will ya move?" he asked. He saw her body stiffen and almost wished he could take back the words.

He watched her plate the omelet and set it on the table along with a cup of coffee. "Emmett, my job is in New York. I don't know that we've been together long enough to make that kind of commitment to each other," she replied as she left the room without waiting for any response from him.

He heard her in his room packing and then he heard the shower turn on. He waited. He wasn't done talking, and he wasn't going to let her leave without hearing the rest of what he had to say. When she walked out of the bedroom in jeans and a sweater, he decided it was time to lay down the law.

"Rose, I know you think it's soon, but I love you, and if you don't love me, then I don't want ya to come back. This is it, Rosie. I want us to have a life together, but every time I try to get ya to tell me about yourself, you clam up. I don't give a flyin' fuck who else you've dated or whatever else has happened to ya in your life. Hell, tell me you're divorced and you've got four kids in New York, and I'll get the moving truck to move the whole lot of ya down here tomorrow. It's time to make a decision, Rosalie. All I know is ranchin', so this is where my life is. I wanna share it with ya, so I want you to move down," Emmett issued the ultimatum.

"Don't issue me ultimatums. You won't like the outcome," Rosalie snapped at him.

The couple didn't really talk the rest of the day, and that evening, Emmett watched her drive away with Bella in the rental car because Rosalie claimed she needed to get back to New York for a car auction. He had asked her why she couldn't log in from the ranch because Edward had wireless internet access, but she told him that she had trouble making a connection.

As he stood watching the car drive away that evening, he looked at Edward, and the two men just walked away from each other without a word passing between them, both clearly deep in thought.

Emmett didn't know what would happen, but he'd put it out there. It was the woman's turn to do something to tell him how she felt about him. He was at the end of his rope, and as he'd told her, it was time to make decisions. He finished the evening by drowning his sorrows in a lot of alcohol, though he knew it wouldn't make anything better. He just wanted to be numb.

\\\

_**E/N: If you're new to the story, there are actually several stories that are hit upon, but Bella and Edward are the foremost characters. I hope you'll let me know what you think. Have a little faith in me...**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Things are about to get interesting.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

16. A Fox in the Hen House

"_Mr. Cullen? It's Angela. I'm just calling to tell you that the private accounts were breached this morning at 1:00 AM. I checked the security log, and the only person to come in besides the janitorial staff was Lauren Mallory. Also, I have the information you asked for regarding Eden Publishing. How would you like me to send it? Please call me back, sir,"_ was the message that Edward returned to after he went to the barn that Monday morning to check on things. The hands were already feeding, so he didn't stop to help them, nor did he actually speak to them as they milled about.

Emmett could tell that Edward was in no better mood than he was that morning. After Rosalie left, he drank a lot of tequila and passed out. That Monday morning, he felt like his head was a big as a hot-air balloon.

"Boss, what's got you lookin' so pissed off?" Emmett asked as he tossed hay down from the loft that morning. Edward looked up and shook his head that he wasn't going to answer and then walked into the office without a word. He checked the books and checked the calendar for upcoming breeding dates, and then he walked back to the house.

He skipped breakfast and went back to his office at the back of the house. He called voicemail and listened. "Fuck. What is that woman after?" he thought to himself having heard Angela's message. He wasted no time calling her back.

"Mr. Cullen's office," he heard through the phone. He was grateful to have Angela and her discretion. She was actually one of the most important people at his company because he trusted her with everything.

"Mornin', Angela. Are you at your desk or mine?" Edward asked. He needed complete privacy for her to explain to him what had happened with the dummy accounts.

"I'm at mine, but if I may put you on hold, I'll go to yours and close the door," Angela volunteered understanding what he needed.

"Sure," Edward told her. He heard the canned music come through the phone and made a note to tell the office manager to have it changed because it was annoying. A minute later, he heard her pick up, "Okay. So, I guess you got my message," Angela called through the line.

"I did. What happened?" Edward asked. He was fuming mad about the breach, and it wasn't helping his mood whatsoever that morning.

"Eric called my cell this morning and told me that he had a hit on the dummy accounts. He told me it was at 1:00 AM from Mike Newton's desk. Luckily, we have to use our security badges to get in, so it wasn't hard to get the printout to see that Lauren Mallory had come in at 12:50 AM. Newton didn't come in with her as far as I can tell," Angela replied.

"Great. So, we know at least she's in on it, but we don't know about Newton. We do know, however, that she's just that damn dumb to think we couldn't trace it. Did she print off anything?" Edward asked.

"She did, which means that Newton will be locked out for twenty-four hours, if I understand it correctly. What should I do?" Angela asked. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and thought for a moment, finally deciding that the best course of action was to wait. If Lauren was peddling the information, someone would be contacting Emmett's cell phone to talk to him about buying his timber company in Colorado. Edward wanted to know who it was and would settle at nothing until he found out the culprit.

"Nothin' for now. So, Eden Publishing? Don't put that on the company log. That's for me personally. What'd you find out?" Edward asked.

"They are, indeed, for sale. They are a subsidiary of a company out of England. Uh, Devereaux House. They seem to be divesting themselves of all U.S. holdings, most of which are small publishing houses. They're bleeding money, by the way. It's no wonder they're selling out. Eden Publishing is their romance novel and fiction company. They have a company called Eve Publishing which handles non-fiction, and another company called Adam Publishing which handles historical books. Get this…the horror, sci-fi, and mystery company is called Viper Publishing. Someone takes creationism very seriously. I don't know much about business models, but I don't know why they don't merge the damn things. Oh, sorry. Anyway, Eden Publishing is trying to get out of a lease here at the Tower. Apparently, they were going to open an office here, but now that these subs are being sold off, they're trying to trim the fat as much as possible. I have all of the information. Do you want me to send it overnight to the ranch?" Angela asked not sure what her boss was thinking.

"Yeah, I do. Don't mention this to anybody, please. Not even to Pete. I'll call ya later. If anyone's lookin' for me, call my cell," Edward instructed as he hung up. He knew nothing about publishing, so he needed to talk to someone who did. The only person who came to mind was Jasper Whitlock. He hated the idea of calling his sister to get the number, but maybe in the long run, it would benefit everyone.

##

"Welcome to American Literature, 101. I'm your teacher, Bella Swan. I prefer to go by Miss Swan. If you didn't get the syllabus from the book store, there are extras on the file cabinet on the way out. If you're in the wrong room, please leave now. If you want to drop this class, you have until next Wednesday to drop without penalty. Any questions so far?" Bella asked looking around the room that Monday afternoon. She didn't recognize anyone in the class, and she wasn't surprised that no one raised his hand.

"Okay, moving on. Here's a sign-in sheet. If you miss more than two classes, it's an automatic incomplete. I don't return tests. Your grades will be posted on the website by your student ID number. I have office hours by appointment only, so you'll need to schedule it with the English Department secretary. Her name is Mrs. Finch, and she's not easy to get around. Her number is on the syllabus. If you have simple questions outside the classroom, I answer e-mail as long as I can understand what you want to know. I do not discuss grades by e-mail, so make an appointment," Bella continued as her cell buzzed in her purse.

"All cell phones should be off or on vibrate, and if you need to take a call or text, please leave the room. Now, we're going to begin with two weeks of short stories. We have three hours together, so we're going to move quickly. The remaining four weeks will be the books listed on the syllabus. I expect you to read the books and not try to get by watching any movies made based on the books. I know the difference.

"Now, let's get started. I'm going to give you an hour to read "Bartlelby the Scrivener" by Melville from these handouts. Get the required texts on the syllabus if you don't have them yet. We'll discuss the story when you finish. You can stay here and read, or you can go elsewhere, I don't care. I will begin at promptly 3:00 PM. Any questions? Good," Bella called as she grabbed her phone and coffee cup and left the room with only a few students following behind her.

She hated the first day of classes and was glad she was only teaching two during the first half of the summer. If she could have found something else to do for the summer to make money, she would have. As she started toward the English Department door, she saw Jacob Black hovering which wasn't anything she wanted to deal with that Monday morning. She wanted to avoid a confrontation with him at all costs, so she went to the Art Department and grabbed a cup of coffee while no one was there. She liked their coffee better anyway.

As she was walking around the room looking at various pictures on the wall and admiring the much nicer space that the Art Department enjoyed, she remembered her cell had buzzed. She pulled it from the pocket of her cotton skirt and looked at it. It was from her cowboy.

_I don't like how we left things when you went back to town. I'm coming to Dallas this afternoon and I'm staying with Alice. Can I take you to dinner? We need to talk before I shoot someone. I really miss ya - E_

Bella knew exactly how he felt. She knew she was bitchy to her class, and she knew why. She sent him a text back.

_Come over. I'll cook. I don't like it either. I just bitched out an entire room full of students on their first day. I may want to rethink my career choice. ILY – B_

She took several deep breaths and sent the message feeling herself calming down. She determined to try to salvage the first day of class because it wasn't her students' fault that she was having a mild crisis in her love life. She was sure that if she didn't turn things around, she would walk into the Wednesday class and only have three students. "Come on, Bella. Get your shit together," she told herself as she walked back to her classroom.

##

"Rabbit, it's me. Can I stay with you tonight? I need to take care of some business in Dallas, and I need to talk to you. I'll explain when I get there. I'm already on the road. Bye," Edward announced to Alice's cell phone voicemail. He knew he could always stay with his sister, and he wasn't going to assume that Bella wanted him to stay with her after Sunday night, but he couldn't fathom staying at a lonely hotel. It was in that moment that he knew his mother was right. He should find a place in Dallas.

As he pulled up outside Alice's studio, he saw her Porsche on the parking lot and was glad to see that she was still at work. He went to the front door and rang the bell. He never understood why she had the formality of the intercom, but he knew nothing about fashion except what Alice told him. Alice knew what looked good on Bella and that was all Edward _cared_ to know about fashion.

"Yes," he heard the high-pitched masculine voice call over the intercom. Antonio, Alice's assistant was someone Edward never knew how to take.

"It's Edward," he called through the intercom. He heard the buzzer and found Antonio waiting for him in the entryway.

"Oh, Big Brother, what brings you here? Herself never mentioned that you were coming," Antonio told him. Edward suspected that the guy had a crush on him, and it made him just a little uncomfortable, but he wouldn't admit it to his little sister because he knew she'd tease him extensively about his assumption.

"Well, _Herself_ didn't answer my voicemail, so is she here? I saw her car on the lot," Edward replied as he walked into the studio seeing several scantily clad women being fitted in what he assumed were clothes from Alice's winter collection. He saw his sister on the floor with pins in her mouth pinning up a hemline. Without looking around too much, he walked over to where she was kneeling.

"Tex? What are you doing here? Antonio, keep pinning this. I'll be right back. Where's Senna? She was supposed to be back an hour ago," Alice mumbled as she took Edward's hand to help her up, then spitting the pins in her open palm. He felt bad about imposing on her knowing that she had a show in two weeks, but he needed her help.

"I called ya earlier. I've got two problems. I need to talk to Jasper, and I've got woman troubles," Edward volunteered. Alice took his hand and led him to her office closing the door.

"I'm sorry I haven't checked my phone for hours. What's wrong?" Alice asked as she grabbed a bottle of water and shoved her hair back out of her face dumping the pins in a bowl on her desk.

"Well, I need to talk to Jasper about business, so I need his cell number. My woman troubles can wait. I just need to stay at your house tonight if you don't mind," Edward asked feeling embarrassed at his request. Alice tossed him her cell from her desk.

"Jazz's number's in there. Why aren't you staying with the beautiful Miss Swan?" Alice asked. She knew something was going on, but she didn't know what. Based on the fact that Edward and Bella left early that Sunday morning before everyone was awake, Alice deduced it must have been epic.

"I thought he was movin' down," Edward called as he scrolled through her numbers and saw that Jasper still had a New York area code.

"He was, but now with his job up in the air, the company isn't going forward with the Dallas office. He's kinda stuck in New York. It really sucks. Now, back to Bella?" Alice asked not satisfied with his answer.

"Well, at the party at Cullen Corner, Tanya Denali cornered me, and her boyfriend cornered Bella. We kinda had it out because I thought she was flirtin' with the guy, and we said a lot of stuff to each other, then we both freaked out. She stayed at the ranch last week, but she left yesterday afternoon with Rosalie, and I don't like where things were left so I need to see her, but I'm not gonna assume that I can stay with her," Edward explained as concisely as he could seeing that his sister was in a hurry.

"Whoa. Wait, that handsome boyfriend of Tanya's was flirting with Bella? Hell, I can see why you're worried. That man is all kinds of hot, and he works for the Dallas Cowboys. Why on earth were you letting Tanya Denali keep you from talking to your girlfriend? You have to know that leaving her alone for any length of time at a party like that would bring out _some_ man to keep her company. Plus, she didn't know anyone there. I didn't let Jasper leave my side all night. That was dumb, Tex," Alice told him as she finished her water. Without waiting for his answer, she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a spare house key.

"Here. If you're not there when I get home, I'll understand," she called as she walked out of the office shaking her head. Edward entered Jasper's number into his phone. He sat down in a plush chair in Alice's office and called Jasper.

"Whitlock," Jasper answered. Edward could tell the number wasn't familiar to him due to his formal answering of the phone.

"Hey, Jasper, it's Edward Cullen. I need to talk a little business with ya. Are you bound under an NDA by Eden or Devereaux?" Edward asked. He had no desire to get the guy fired in case things didn't go as he planned.

"I was until the bastards handed me a pink slip this morning. What do you want to know? I'm on my way to the airport," Jasper replied sounding very pissed off.

"Where ya goin'?" Edward asked. If Eden was laying people off, things were desperate. Edward smelled blood in the water, and he was ready to pounce.

"Dallas," Jasper replied. Edward smiled. "We'll talk when ya get here. Take care, now," Edward replied as he hung up. He had a good feeling about the deal. His next problem was more complicated. It had to do with one Isabella Swan, the woman who haunted his every thought. He had to get it straightened out or prepare to lose his sanity.

##

Bella was humming around her kitchen. After the text message with Edward, she went back to class and was able to salvage the first day having a great discussion regarding the Melville short story. When everyone left, it seemed that they were pleased. She went to the store on her way home and picked up a cut-up chicken deciding to fry it for dinner along with all of the sides. The chicken was fried and finishing in the oven, and she was peeling potatoes to boil while she went to shower.

As she was placing the pot on the stovetop, the intercom buzzer hummed. She dried her hands on the dishtowel and walked to the hallway. "Yes," she called through the device. She looked at her watch and decided that it couldn't be Edward because it was too early.

"Delivery for Swan," the man said over the intercom. She knew it wasn't Edward because the voice wasn't deep enough. She pressed the buzzer and waited for the knock. When it hit the door, she opened it and found a huge bouquet of multi-colored orchids. They were stunning. She reached into her skirt pocket and found a five dollar bill. She handed it to the kid and took the flowers, shutting the door. She was certain who they were from. When she found the card, she opened it eagerly.

_These are the closest flowers I could find_

_that begin to come close to your incredible beauty._

_How about dinner?_

_This is the kickoff, Beautiful Bella._

_Esteban Sanchez_

"Holy shit," Bella exclaimed to herself. They weren't from who she expected at all. She wasn't sure what to do with the flowers, but she knew if Edward saw them, things would be ruined that evening. She knew the flowers made it look like more had transpired between Esteban and her at the Cullens' party, and in her mind, it hadn't. As the panic set in, she heard her neighbor across the hall fumbling with her keys. She raced with the flowers to her door and threw it open before Emily could get inside.

"Jesus, Bella, what the hell? You scared the crap out of me. God, more flowers?" Emily moaned to her.

"I can't explain right now, but can you take these for me? I don't want to throw them away, but I'm not sure what to do with them. Just take them, and I'll talk to you later," Bella instructed as she thrust the large vase into Emily's hands seeing that her neighbor was completely perplexed. Without waiting for an answer, Bella scurried back inside her apartment and closed the door. It was then that she saw the note on the counter and shoved it into her purse without thinking.

Fifteen minutes later, she'd showered and pulled on a denim skirt and tank top. She was sautéing corn, peppers and onions and preparing to make gravy from the chicken drippings when the buzzer sounded again. "Please don't let it be Esteban Sanchez," she chanted to herself as she walked over to the buzzer. "Yes," she called.

"Delivery for Swan," the voice called. Bella thought it sounded like the same kid. She buzzed him in looking at her watch seeing she was running out of time. She raced to the elevator and saw a huge bouquet of tulips. She pulled the vase from the kid, handed him a $5, and raced back down the hallway. She knocked on Emily's door and pulled the card from the pick stuck in the middle tearing it open with her teeth and reading it as she waited.

_These were the closest I could find to compare to your beautiful two lips._

_I'd like to take you to out and find out for myself how it feels to kiss you._

_First down, Beautiful Bella._

_Esteban Sanchez_

"Fuck me," Bella gasped as she waited for Emily to open the door. A moment later, Emily appeared in a bathrobe looking extremely pissed off.

"Look, I'm sorry. Take these. I fear that they're not going to stop, and my boyfriend is on his way over. Can I put a note down by the buzzer to deliver everything to you? I'm in a bad place here, and I'll explain it later, I promise," Bella told her before giving her a chance to answer and thrusting the vase in Emily's hands.

She scurried back to her apartment without waiting for an answer from Emily and closed the door. She tossed the card in her purse and went to her desk to find paper. She then wrote a note instructing that all deliveries for Apartment 303 be delivered to Apartment 302 and hoped that Edward wouldn't notice it as she ran down the stairs to tape it to the glass security door. She saw Edward's car pull up in front of the building, and she quickly flew back inside. She ran back up the stairs to the third floor, worrying that she'd have a heart attack on the stairs before she reached it.

She went to turn the knob on her door, and it didn't move. She twisted it several times quickly to no avail. She smacked her hand against her forehead when she figured out that in her haste to get the note downstairs, she'd ran out and left her keys on the table by the door and had also forgotten to turn the lock on the doorknob. "Son of a bitch," she hissed to herself. She paced the hallway wondering what to do. Just then, she heard the ding of the elevator and held her breath.

She looked around the corner and saw that Edward was walking with the delivery guy who had a bouquet of freesia. She felt like a caged animal worried that the delivery guy would give her away. Luckily for her, when Edward saw her, he smiled and wasted no time scooping her into a hug. The delivery guy seemed to ignore them and knocked on Emily's door. "Delivery for…" the kid began. Bella saw Emily look into the hallway to see her and Edward hugging, and quickly cut the kid off before he could say Bella's name.

"Yeah, thanks," Emily quickly announced and took the flowers. Bella gave her a thumbs-up and when the door closed and the kid was gone, she pulled back from Edward. "Uh, I locked myself out on accident. Do you have your key?" Bella asked. Edward smirked at her and reached into his jeans pocket pulling out a set of keys and unlocking the door. She led him inside and closed the door as quickly as she could.

She hoped the flowers would stop because she was sure that Emily would get fed up with the deliveries. She wasn't sure what to do at all, and she knew she needed to come up with something fast. Apparently, Esteban Sanchez was a grand-gesture kind of guy.

##

Edward was nervous about how the discussion would go because he wasn't sure what to say to Bella. He had meant everything he'd said to her the week before, but he could see that she was a little scared. When he saw her pacing nervously in front of her apartment door, he wasn't sure what to do. "Darlin', what are ya doin' out here?" he asked as he pulled her in for the hug that his body was craving.

"Uh, I locked myself out on accident. Do you have your key?" she asked. He smiled at her and hoped that she was looking out the window at the end of the hallway to see when he pulled up. He'd seen a flash of someone outside, but he was so anxious to park the car and get inside, he didn't pay any attention to who it was. He pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door allowing her to go inside first. He wasn't prepared for a loud buzzing from the kitchen and the cloud of smoke that met them. When the smoke alarm started going off, he watched her run down the short hall to the kitchen.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he heard her shout as he closed the door behind them. He walked into the kitchen and saw her pull out what he thought was supposed to be fried chicken. She pulled a pot off the burner that was bubbling over and burned her hand.

"Goddammit," she screamed as she stuck her hand under cold water in the sink. Then, she started to cry. Edward walked into the kitchen and turned off the stove. He quickly pulled the smoke alarm down and went to the living room opening the door to the balcony to clear out the smoke.

"What happened?" he asked as he walked back into the kitchen and pulled her hand from the cold water seeing that she'd burned it very well. He reached into the freezer and pulled out some ice cubes and handed them to her. "Hold these in your hand. Now, what's wrong?" he asked unsure of what had her so upset.

"I wanted to make you a nice dinner, and I got locked out and everything burned. I'm so sorry," Bella cried and began sobbing. She couldn't believe how horribly wrong the whole night had gone.

"Babe, ya didn't have to cook to impress me. I know ya know how to cook. I wanted to talk to ya and see ya, not come here to mooch a meal. Now, I'll clean this up in a minute. Do ya have a first aid kit?" Edward asked. Bella nodded and walked down to the bathroom pulling the kit from under the bathroom sink. Edward noticed that she had dripped water the whole way from the ice melting in her burned hand, so he told her to hold her hand over the bathroom sink, and then he took a towel down the hallway drying the floor to be sure she didn't fall.

When he went back into the bathroom, he could see that she had stopped crying. He wasn't sure what the tears were about, but he guessed it was because of the tension and then the ruined meal. He decided to take the matter into his own hands, and after he doctored and wrapped her hand, he went to the menu drawer and ordered Chinese.

"Now, come over here and sit down. Do you have any wine?" he asked as he led her to the couch. She nodded. He heard a commotion in the hallway and started for the door when Bella called, "Can you toss that chicken into the trash and get it out of here? It smells really bad, and I'll never get the burned smell out." He nodded and found a trash bag dumping the burned chicken and the charred pan into the bag, along with the disintegrated potatoes, and then he tied the bag closed.

"I'll take it out in a minute. There's some kid at your neighbor's door with some huge bouquet of flowers. He was bringin' up another vase full of 'em when I got here. What's that woman do?" Edward asked. He could see Bella looking upset and wondered if she was jealous because he hadn't brought her flowers. He'd considered it, but he decided that he just needed to talk to her without trying to sweet talk her.

"Oh, she's a, uh, an accountant, I think. We're acquaintances, but I haven't really gotten to know her very well because she's not lived here very long. Anyway, what do you want to talk about? I mean, you wanted to talk about something," Bella replied nervously trying to change the subject from her neighbor and the delivery at her door.

"I don't like how we left it on Sunday. I know you were freaked out, but honestly, I'm not pressurin' ya into anything, I just wanted to let you know my intentions. I love you, and I don't want any other man tryin' to come between me and my girl. Now, how was school today?" Edward asked trying to ease into the subject of their future.

"It sucked for the first hour, but I think I brought it around. Look, I know that things weren't right when I left on Sunday, but I worried about what you said. I'm not going to lie, I kinda freaked out, but I love you, and I guess every relationship has these sorts of growing pains, right?" Bella replied honestly.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I've never been this serious about anyone before, so I really don't know what the hell to expect. I meant everything I said, but I won't force any of it on ya. I just wanna make ya happy," Edward told her as he pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her. He couldn't hold back any longer. No matter how chaotic things had been when he got there, he needed to feel her against him and kiss her lips.

The two continued kissing for quite a while and as Edward's hand began working its way up her shirt, there was a loud knock at the door. Bella jumped up from his lap so quickly, that his watch got caught on the hem of her shirt. "That must be the food. I'll get it," she replied nervously. As she began to walk away, Edward heard the rip of her shirt and suddenly his arm was free. He saw that the hem of her shirt was ruined, and he worried that she'd be upset. He rose from the couch and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket to pay for the food as Bella went to her purse to grab hers. In her haste to get to the door before him, she knocked her purse to the floor, sending the contents flying all over the small entryway.

"I'll get this," Edward told her. The knocking continued but became pounding very quickly.

"I've got it. I ruined dinner, so I'll pay," she called as she sailed to the door. Edward laughed at her odd behavior and bent down to clean up her purse. He found two pieces of paper lying on the floor and noticed the vines curling around the edges. He couldn't help but look at them. When he read the two cards, he felt his blood begin to boil.

He heard Bella whispering furiously at the door with someone, and it sounded very much like an argument to him. He rose from the floor leaving the remaining contents of her purse and saw a woman standing in a black dress holding a bag of food and a vase of roses. "I'm going out. This has to stop. My apartment looks like a funeral home. I'm sorry, but you owe me $75 for tips and the food, and I'm taking that damn note down. I wish you the best of luck, but I actually have a date," the woman called as she shoved both things at Bella. Edward pulled $75 from his wallet and handed it to the woman over Bella's head.

"Thank ya, ma'am. We won't be botherin' ya anymore tonight. It's probably a good thing you're goin' out because it might likely get loud in here. Have a good evenin'," Edward called as he took the food from Bella and walked into the kitchen tossing it on the counter. He heard Bella whispering in the hallway again and then heard the door close. He waited as he heard her slowly walk down the short hallway and put the flowers on the hallway table.

When she walked into the kitchen, he could tell that she wasn't sure what to say. He reached into his pocket, pulling the cards out and handing them to her. "You wanna try to explain these to me?" he asked. He could see her looking everywhere but at him. He could feel panic beginning to settle low in his gut as he waited for her response.

"Okay, look. I didn't tell the guy where I lived or worked or anything. I have no idea how he found out. All I know is that from the time I got home this afternoon until just now, flowers have been showing up about every fifteen minutes with football references and requests for dates. Then, our food got delivered to Emily's because I left a note at the front door to deliver everything to her instead of me. I didn't want this to ruin our night. I was going to tell you about it, but just not tonight. I'm not sure what else you want to know. I talked to the man for all of fifteen minutes at your parents' house, and now here we are," she rambled quickly and collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table waiting for him to say anything.

Edward was pissed off, but he could see the humor in the situation, and he couldn't keep himself from laughing. "You mean that's what the hell is wrong with ya tonight? This peckerwood is sendin' ya flowers that you didn't ask for or want, and you're worried about how I'm gonna react? Well, that's probably a good thing because I'm gonna hunt his ass down and explain a few things to him, but you didn't ask for this, so why are ya actin' so damn guilty?" Edward asked through his laughter.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she said there are dozens of flowers over there. Those roses are two more dozen. How the hell do I explain _that_? I love you, and I have no idea what the hell the guy is thinking," Bella replied. Just then, there was another knock at the door.

He saw her freeze and glance around nervously. "I'll handle this," Edward told her. He went to the door and opened it finding a delivery kid with a huge bouquet of irises. "Delivery for Swan," the kid called.

"Son, I'm about to make your night a whole lot easier. I'm not thrilled that some jackass is sendin' flowers to my wife, so here's a C-note. You take those and the rest of the flowers that the guy ordered for _my_ wife to _his_ house. You tell him that her husband said that he'll be lookin' for him," Edward told the kid and held his laughter when he saw the kid's eyes widen at the sight of the hundred dollar bill.

"Uh, yes sir. Thanks," the kid called as Edward closed the door in his face. He walked back down the hall and peeled the card from the fork in the roses. Without asking permission, he opened it and continued to fume when he read it.

_These are close to the color of the evening sky from the rooftop_

_of my apartment building where I'd like to watch the sunset with you_

_over a candlelight dinner._

_Extra point, Beautiful Bella._

_Esteban Sanchez_

"Well, Mr. Sanchez, looks like we're gonna be havin' a little visit tomorrow," Edward remarked as he handed the card to Bella.

"Now, come on Cowboy, this guy means nothing to me. You're not going to stay at Alice's are you?" Bella asked as she pulled out plates and flatware. Edward walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist kissing her neck gently.

"No, ma'am, I'm not goin' anywhere tonight," he told her as they settled in for dinner. After they ate, they went to bed. Bella was exhausted at the way the entire evening had unfolded, and Edward was exhausted having not slept at all the night before. As they settled into her bed, they held each other and dozed off feeling at peace once again.

\\\

_**E/N: Oh, my…just you wait until tomorrow. Our cowboy, well, he's gonna take care of business.**_

_**Please leave me a little love…I could use it right now.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. You warm my heart.**_

_**SMeyer owns Twilight, not me.**_

_**Let's see how our Cowboy really handles Sanchez…**_

_**\\\**_

17. Friendly Persuasion

When she woke that morning, Bella smelled coffee. The night before had been stressful to say the least. She heard Edward singing in the shower, and she smiled. He'd held her all night long, and she felt his kisses during the night. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man was good for her, and she swore that she wouldn't be foolish enough to flirt with any other man ever again.

They'd talked after they went to bed, and Bella was relieved that while Edward was pissed about Esteban's pursuit of her, he didn't blame her. She was worried, however, because Edward repeated over and over that Esteban wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He wouldn't elaborate on what he meant by it, but she could tell he was dead serious.

That particular morning, however, she had another problem. There was only one bathroom in the apartment, and she had to pee in the worst way. Hearing the shower running didn't make it any easier. After a few minutes, it was make or break, and she had no choice. She went to the bathroom and opened the door. "Don't open the curtain and keep doing what you're doing. I have to go to the bathroom, and I can't wait any longer," she called as she slipped her panties down to use the toilet.

She heard Edward laughing behind the shower curtain and her face reddened to a deep crimson. "Well, that's it right there then ain't it? The romance is gone," he teased her.

"Ha, ha, funny man. This isn't comfortable for me either, but I don't have a lot of choice, now do I?" she asked as she finished up. Then, a wicked thought crossed her mind as she heard him continue to laugh at her. She flushed the toilet knowing that the shower's water would turn ice cold. She didn't know why it happened because she was sure that the hot water line didn't run through her toilet, but she knew it happened. When he yelled "son of a bitch" it was her turn to laugh.

She washed her hands and went to the kitchen for coffee. She popped bread into the toaster and pulled out the butter and apple butter that she had inside the fridge. A few minutes later, Edward walked down the hallway in his business suit with a gray tie casually draped around his neck. She offered him coffee and toast, smiling at him the whole time.

"Nice wake-up call, Miss Bella. That was a little mean, don't ya think?" Edward asked as he kissed her sweetly. She was immediately aware that she hadn't brushed her teeth because she smelled his minty-fresh breath.

"Well, it might have been a bit mean, but come on, I needed to flush. It was bad enough that I had to go while you were in there. That's the peril of only having one bathroom and a boyfriend who likes to take long showers," Bella told him as she pulled away.

"We need a bigger place here in the city," Edward responded as he took a bite of his toast that was prepared exactly the way he liked it.

"Yes, well, let's save that for another day. Now, are you staying in town or going back to the ranch tonight?" Bella asked. She hoped he'd stay, but she didn't know for sure because he'd only planned to stay one night.

"I'm likely goin' home. I only planned to be here today. I hate like hell to go back, but I didn't bring more clothes because I wasn't sure how last night would go. Now, your last class on Thursday ends when?" Edward asked. He hated the planning that went into the time they spent together, but it was entirely necessary.

"I'm done by 3:00. Why?" Bella asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Then I'll tell Maria to have dinner by 6:00, okay?" he asked. He wasn't presuming that she'd come to the ranch for the weekend; he was praying she'd come.

Bella thought about it and saw him nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "Give her the night off. I'll make us dinner. I owe you that much," Bella replied. They kissed again, and Edward grabbed his bag and told her that he loved her and promised that he'd talk to her later. She let out a deep breath, relieved that everything was right in her world, once again.

##

As Edward walked down the hallway toward his office that morning he found himself whistling. He was happier than he'd been in a long time despite the events of the previous night. When he saw Angela sitting at her desk sorting through the morning mail, he knew that she wasn't expecting him because his office was dark. He vowed then and there to always let her know when he was coming into the office because she didn't deserve the element of surprise that his impromptu visits brought with them.

"Mornin', Mrs. Cheney," he called as he stepped around the corner of her desk. He could see he'd startled her and he felt bad.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I didn't know you'd be in today, sir. I'll get your coffee and water right away," she called as she scrambled at her desk.

"Hold still, and stop with that 'sir' stuff. I didn't tell ya I was comin' in, so don't go getting' all flustered. I've had my mornin' coffee, so there's no rush. I need to talk to ya before everybody else gets in. Was Newton in yesterday?" Edward asked noticing that the hallway beyond his office was dark.

"Yes sir…um, Mr. Cullen. I didn't say anything about what's going on around here, and nothing else happened that I know of," Angela whispered to him.

"Fine. Send a company e-mail that the maniac is in, and let 'em start freakin' out. Then, come on in when you're ready. I need a few things this mornin', and then I'll leave ya alone. I'm leaving after lunch if everything goes okay," Edward told her so she'd know that he wasn't going to completely disrupt her day. If the truth was known, Angela did a better job at running the company than he did. He knew he needed to think about how to promote her, but he wasn't ready to lose her as his assistant because he could count on her discretion and loyalty in every instance.

Fifteen minutes later, Angela knocked on the door carrying a mug of coffee and a pitcher of water with a pad under her left arm. "Come on in," Edward called as he looked up from his laptop checking the trade papers from the day before. Cattle prices were up which made him very happy. He had held off sending his calves to market the week before because it had been so hot, and he was quite glad he did.

"First, I'll get better about lettin' ya know when I'm comin' in, I swear. Second, I know you sent the Eden stuff to the house…oh, let me shut this," Edward called as he rose from his desk and closed the door so they could talk in private. It was nearly 8:00 AM, and he knew that people would begin showing up soon, especially when the APB went out that he was in the office that morning.

"Anyway, I know you sent the Eden stuff to the house, but did ya keep a copy here?" Edward asked as he sipped the coffee she'd brought him. He watched her walk to his credenza and pull out a stack of papers, placing it on the desk in front of him.

"This was all I could find. I hope it's enough. There's an identical copy waiting for you at the ranch," Angela replied.

"I'm sure that's a good start. Now, can you track down a guy named…uh…," Edward began and then reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out one of the cards that had accompanied the flowers Bella had received the evening before. "His name is Esteban Sanchez. He works in the front office for the Cowboys. If you can't get him through the switchboard, call Gil Harris. He's the head of marketing. Tell him it's for me. I wanna talk to that guy…that's Sanchez…as soon as possible. Second, have Yorkie come see me when he gets in. Now, on a personal note, are you and your husband, Ben, available to drive out to the ranch on Sunday? I'd like y'all to meet Emmett and Bella. Emmett's the one who we've set up as the timber tycoon. Of course, you know who Bella is," Edward explained.

Angela had worked for him since he'd started the company. She'd started as a temp when it was just him and Peter Samuels. She was quick on the uptake, and she didn't gossip which was why Edward hired her permanently. After three years of loyalty, he decided it was time to get to know her better, and he wanted her to know Bella.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen, if that's what you want," Angela replied.

"Now hang on a minute. This isn't a command performance; it's an invitation to come out for a barbeque. If y'all have plans, we'll do it another time, unless you don't feel comfortable about it. I just thought that since we work so closely maybe we should get to know each other outside the office. I mean, let's face it…you keep my secrets better than_ I_ do. I think you're a great assistant, and I've never met your husband. You talk to him about it and let me know. On another topic, I noticed you haven't put in for vacation time yet. You've got three weeks comin' to ya," Edward told her. He always had to push her to take vacation.

"Well, I just…I mean, your schedule is sort of erratic lately, and I didn't want to leave things untended to while I was gone," Angela told him not sure what had changed about him.

"Check with your husband and figure out a time. I'll work around it. This year, you and your husband are gonna be my guests for a week anywhere in the world you wanna go. I'll cover it all. You deserve a lot more than that. Just figure it out and let me know, and I'll take care of it," Edward told her feeling like it was the least he could offer for all of her hard work, late nights, and unwavering loyalty.

"Mr. Cullen, that's awfully generous," Angela began feeling flabbergasted.

"Naw, it's not nearly enough, but we've been workin' together for three years, and you deserve it. So, get me Esteban Sanchez, and then get back to me about the rest of it. Thanks, Angela, for everything," Edward told her as he stood and slipped off his jacket. He could tell she was happy with his offer, and he vowed to treat her better because he couldn't afford to lose her.

##

Ten minutes later, the intercom buzzed. "Yessum," Edward called as he reviewed the Eden documents Angela had gathered for him.

"Mr. Sanchez is on line one," Angela told him. He hit the speaker button and readied himself to let the man know that his advances toward Bella were unwelcomed. He sat back in his chair and put his boots up on the desk.

"Esteban Sanchez, this is Edward Cullen. You must've bought out every flower shop in Dallas, _son_," Edward remarked cockily. There was stone dead silence on the other end of the line which made him smile.

"Um, excuse me? Not sure what ya mean by that," Esteban replied.

"I mean, you must've sent twelve dozen flowers to my girlfriend last night before I headed that kid off at the door. How many did you intend to send, outta idle curiosity?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face happy that he'd caught the man off guard.

He heard Esteban laugh through the line. "Actually, I had four more dozen delivered to my house before I could get 'em to stop. I ordered twenty four different bouquets. I didn't realize that you and Miss Isabella were serious. I thought you were just dating like Tanya and me. Based on the amount of time you spent talking to Tanya and her sisters that night at your parents' party, I didn't think things between you and Isabella…," Esteban replied just as cockily.

"Let me stop ya right there, Sanchez. I thought I'd call and dissuade ya of _that_ notion right off. Miss Isabella is my girlfriend, and we don't see other people. We may have had a disagreement that night, but I can guarantee ya that the only man she wants to get flowers from is me. Of course, I can't send her any for a while now because her apartment is full, but I'm makin' arrangements to have 'em delivered to churches and nursin' facilities around town today. I just wanted to thank ya for 'em because the house smelled real nice this mornin' when_ we_ got up. I'd suggest that the Greater Dallas Soup Kitchen could use the money to feed the homeless as opposed to you waistin' it on sendin' flowers to my girlfriend," Edward replied, feeling he'd made his point. He heard the man laugh and hoped they'd reached a gentleman's agreement.

"I'll do that, Cullen. I get your point, loud and clear. Now, that being said, if I get word that you and Miss Isabella are no longer together, I hope you won't mind if I start sending her flowers again. I assume you two aren't married like you told the delivery kid," Esteban replied.

"Well, not yet, but I tell ya what, we'll send ya a weddin' invitation when we make it official, and if you still have the hankerin' to buy flowers, you can buy 'em for our wedding. You take care now, Mr. Sanchez. Tell Miss Tanya hey from _us, _and y'all take care," Edward responded as he hung up the phone. "Fucker," he called after the call was disconnected.

##

As Bella stood in her living room that late morning, she was overwhelmed by the sight and smell of all of the flowers from the night before. She'd opened the balcony door and the windows to let some of the scent out, but it was overpowering. Emily had insisted that she get the flowers out of her apartment early that morning because the smell was killing her, so Bella was looking at twelve dozen varieties of flowers, and she wasn't sure what the hell to do with them. Just as she was about to haul out a huge garbage bag, her phone rang. "Hello," she called through the phone without looking at the caller ID feeling completely exasperated by the situation.

"Hello, darlin'. How are ya?" she heard the familiar twang that warmed her heart.

"I'm trying to figure out what the fuck to do with all of these flowers," she replied laughingly.

"Oh, there'll be a delivery truck there any minute now to take 'em off your hands. They're bein' donated to nursin' homes and churches throughout the greater Dallas area. Mr. Sanchez was _just fine _with the idea when I talked to him earlier," Edward informed her.

"_What…did you…do_?" Bella asked nervously. She could only imagine how _that_ conversation went.

"I simply called the man and explained that while the flowers were nice, he could spend his money on charity instead of tryin' to steal my girl. I told him we'd send him an invitation to the weddin'. Now, I'm callin' to see if ya miss me as much as I miss you," Edward replied. Bella could read between the lines, and all she could do was laugh. She knew his jealousy would cause him to do something outrageous, and apparently, calling Esteban Sanchez and telling him to back off was on his agenda that morning.

"I _do_ miss you, Cowboy. And, as far as wedding invitations go, we're not engaged. That ranting and raving that you did in the pool house wasn't your idea of a proposal, now was it?" Bella asked him as there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find the same kid who'd spent most of the day before at her apartment building holding a bouquet of wildflowers. She wasn't sure what to tell Edward because apparently Esteban Sanchez was a hard one to shake.

"Hang on, babe," Bella told him through the phone. "Not more," she whined to the kid as she held the phone against her chest to try to muffle the sound.

"I'm supposed to take all of those other ones away and leave these," the kid told her handing her the bouquet with a card perched at the top. Bella motioned him inside and was surprised that there were three other guys with him. She placed the vase on the hall table and pulled the card out, opening it and feeling completely blown away by the message.

_I know you a lot better than that other guy_

_Picnic on Friday down at our spot_

_I love you_

_Scout_

Bella smiled to herself and pulled the phone from her chest. "So, I hate to break it to you, but you've got more competition," Bella remarked to him. She though it was the sweetest gesture in the world.

"Oh, really, who this time?" Edward asked with a laugh in his voice knowing that his flowers had arrived.

"Well, Scout sent me a bouquet of wildflowers and invited me on a picnic on Friday. I'm afraid I can't turn him down. He told me he loves me," Bella teased.

"Oh, I'm not too worried about the old gentleman. He's a gelding. I've got a leg up on him, so to speak. Listen, I'll talk to ya later. Sorry to cut ya off, darlin', but Yorkie's here. I love ya. Have a great day," Edward called through the phone before they hung up. All she could do was laugh and shake her head.

##

Edward hung up the phone and sat up in his chair quite pleased with himself. He felt that he had a thing or two that he could teach one Esteban Sanchez about how to romance a woman. He also knew that when the appropriate time came to ask Bella to marry him, he was going to have his work cut out for him about how to go about it. When there was a knock on the door of his office, he pushed the thoughts aside and called, "Yep."

He saw Eric Yorkie standing in the doorway looking sheepish, and he knew it was back to business. "Come on in, Eric, and shut the door," Edward called.

As Eric sat down, Edward couldn't help the smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face of late. "You got a girlfriend, Yorkie?" he asked uncharacteristically. He saw the young man fidget and thought maybe he'd spoken out of turn and that perhaps the young man had a boyfriend instead. The kid seemed to be asexual in Edward's opinion.

"I date some, but no one steady. You?" Eric asked and immediately seemed to want to take it back. Edward chuckled at the look of fear on his face.

"I do. She's a beaut. Anyway, excuse me if my mind wanders a little every now and again. Now, tell me what's goin' on. Angela told me about the breach. I'm waitin' for my friend to call me and ask me what the hell is goin' on and when did he become a timber tycoon," Edward told him.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, the dummy accounts were breached, but there were numerous attempts to go deeper into your personal files and Angela's computer. Luckily, I anticipated it and put up additional security measures that I'd be glad to explain to you," Eric began.

Edward held up his hand. "I don't need to know how the sausage is made. I just need to know it tastes good. Now, so far, she's done nothin' but try to poke around the system, which is grounds for termination in itself, but I wanna find out _why_ she's doin' it. Any ideas?" Edward asked. He wanted the drama to be over, and he was willing to bait the woman any way he had to.

"I had this thought last night. What if we made it look like all of your ventures were losing money. You know, like the company was going under. I've heard the woman talking in the break room, and she's not very smart. Maybe if she tipped someone off that you were on the verge of losing everything, the predator would show himself sooner rather than later to try to buy it up. Of course, the down side would be that it could hit the papers that we were losing money, but you're privately held, so it's not like you'd actually be losing money. It'd just be speculation, of course," Yorkie suggested.

Edward pondered what the kid told him. "What's your minor in, Genius?" he asked. The kid's idea was brilliant.

"Finance," Yorkie admitted. Edward laughed out loud at his good fortune. Three years ago, he'd hired a twenty-two-year old computer hacker who'd turned out to be a financial genius, and he didn't even know it.

"Well, Yorkie, clear your calendar for lunch. I'll get Pete because I need to clue him in on what's going on so as not to scare the hell out of him and, of course, Angela. There'll be a car downstairs at 12:30. Be ready," Edward told him. Eric nodded and then left leaving the office door open.

"Ang," Edward yelled through his open door.

Angela appeared in a heartbeat. "Is everything okay?" she asked. He'd never called her Ang, and he'd certainly never yelled to her through the office door.

"Can we go to Sammy's on Leonard at 12:45? Tell Pete I need some time when he's available. We're about to go broke," Edward teased her. Without a word, she smiled and nodded closing the door behind her.

Edward was looking forward to what was going to happen. Part of the excitement of owning his own company was the thrill of the chase. Setting his company up as the prey was going to be a new thrill for him altogether. He couldn't wait to see who the predator was.

##

That night as Bella settled in with her computer to try to get back to her book, the phone rang. "Shit," she complained out loud, though she wasn't really sorry for the call. She still had no idea what to do about her characters, and she welcomed any distraction.

She saw it was Edward, and she knew he was at the ranch. It made her heart ache. "Hey, Babe. How was the drive back to Tyler?" Bella asked.

"It was fine. I wanted to give you a heads up not to believe what you'll read in the paper tomorrow mornin'. I'm not goin' broke. We leaked a story that the company was losin' money to try to ferret out who the hell is comin' after me, but things are fine. It's only gossip and hearsay," Edward told her. He sounded very pleased to her.

"Now, Cowboy, why would you do that?" Bella asked not understanding the business world at all.

"Somebody wants to take me down sugar, so I'm just makin' it ripe for the pickin'. I didn't want ya to worry. So, how was your afternoon and evenin'?" Edward asked her.

"Lonely. Class was good, but I miss you," she answered feeling a twinge in her chest as she told him.

"The house ain't the same without ya sittin' here on the couch next to me, or better yet on top of me. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought," he told her. She knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was right.

"I know. I pulled out my computer and tried to get myself to write, but I can't even think straight," Bella told him. She thought that maybe she'd finally run out of stories to tell.

"You know you'll be fine. Look, I invited my assistant and her husband out on Sunday so you could meet her. I think you two will hit it off. She's a great gal, and I haven't met her husband. I hope that's okay," Edward told her. She smiled at his concern.

"Honey, it's your ranch. You can invite anyone you want," she reminded him.

"Well, that's not exactly right, but I'll take that as a yes. Now, tell me everything that happened today. I just need to hear your voice if I can't hold ya," Edward told her as she heard him shuffling around. She looked at her clock and saw it was nearly 10:00 PM, and she knew he was probably moving to the bedroom and decided to tease him a little.

"Let's see. Uh, we had a very scintillating discussion on the merits of Mark Twain versus Edgar Allen Poe. One of my twenty-year-old students asked me on a date. I spilled coffee on my skirt in the car on the way to school, and I went shopping and bought some sexy lingerie for this weekend," Bella began baiting him to see if he was actually listening.

"Whoa, there, back up a little bit. You're comparin' Mark Twain to Edgar Allen Poe? Their writin' styles are completely different. Tell the twenty-year old to go hang out at the nearest high school because you're spoken for. I'll buy you a travel mug because I hear coffee is hard to get out. Now, let's talk a little bit more about this lingerie you bought," Edward remarked as he settled onto his bed. Even conversation with her over the phone was incredible in his opinion.

"Ha! With everything I said, you focus in on the lingerie. Why doesn't that surprise me? If I tell you what it looks like, it won't be much of a surprise, now will it?" Bella asked as she sipped her wine.

"Ow, that's tough. I like the element of surprise, but I have a feelin' that I'm gonna need a little visual imagery to get me through the next couple of nights," Edward replied. Bella laughed.

"Okay, well, I'll tell you about one of the things I bought. Its black lace and its see-through. It's a gown with tiny little straps and a pink bow right between the boobs. Oh, and it has a matching thong that's also see through," Bella replied as she combed through the bag setting on her bed. She heard his breathing pick up and wondered if he was touching himself.

"I'm gonna actually need a picture of that. Put it on and take a picture with your phone. I'm not an expert at women's lingerie, so I'm really gonna have to see that one in a picture," Edward replied. Bella laughed hard.

"Wouldn't that be akin to being a prick tease?" Bella asked as she slipped on one of his t-shirts that she'd stolen from him when he stayed the night. Then she had an idea.

"I'll give you a choice, Cowboy. I'll send you a picture of what I'm wearing right now, which belongs to you, or I'll send you a picture of the gown and thong spread out on my bed. That's your choice," she told him chuckling.

"Fuck. Now, that's my definition of a tease right there. Uh, let's see, the black thing would look a lot better on you than layin' on the bed, so I guess I'll go with a picture of how ya look right now before ya go to bed. Yeah, right now," Edward replied resolutely. Bella could distinctly hear rustling around through the phone and heard him breathing very heavy.

"As soon as I hang up, I'll send it to you. Now, tell me about your day," she replied as she pulled the covers back on her own bed and crawled in.

"It was pretty borin' after the fun I had talkin' to Sanchez. Emmett's been in a shitty mood since yesterday mornin'. Did Rosalie say anything on the way back to Dallas?" Edward asked.

"Actually, she didn't say _anything_ except hi and bye. She seemed to be deep in thought. If I hadn't caught her, she'd have taken me to the airport with her. Did you talk to Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Of course not, honey. That's not what guys do. He could tell I was in a bad mood yesterday, and he's still in one this evenin'. He chewed out Sam for leavin' loose twine in the hallway of the barn while he was feedin' hay," Edward volunteered.

"Oh, that reminds me of something. Can I invite Emily out to the ranch for Sunday? I owe her for that shit last night and from the look on her face this morning when we ran into each other in the hallway, her date didn't go well last night. You've got four very handsome cowboys who live right there full time. From what I've picked up, none of them have girlfriends. She couldn't get better odds in Vegas," Bella teased.

"Those boys ain't handsome, they're idiots, but you invite anybody you want. Actually, let me talk to Angela, and I'll get a car to bring 'em all out and take 'em back Sunday evenin'. That way, nobody has to drive," Edward suggested.

"Uh, I think you're forgetting about me. I'll have to drive back," Bella replied wondering why it hadn't occurred to him that she had a Monday morning class.

"I'm workin' on that. Anyway, I better get off of here. I'm shippin' cattle tomorrow, and the truck'll be here bright and early to pick 'em up. I love ya, darlin'. Don't forget about my picture," Edward told her.

"I love you, too, and I won't. Good night, babe," Bella called through the phone and hung up. She went to the doorway of the bathroom and took her hair down fluffing it up. She pulled the white undershirt tight around her and tied a knot in the back to hold it close to her body and show that she was wearing small blue bikini panties. She reached up and pinched her nipples to harden them, which simultaneously shot a spark to her core. Then she had another thought about a picture.

She held her phone up so that she could capture her full torso reflection in the bathroom mirror, and she took a picture. She looked at it and smiled, knowing he'd like it. She sent it to him without a message. Then, she fluffed her hair again and proceeded to put her left hand down the front of her panties stroking her clit. When she started to get carried away and felt the flush of her arousal on her chest and face, she opened her eyes and set up the picture then continued touching herself until she climaxed, thinking about having him in her mouth. She shot the picture at exactly the moment she felt her body shudder with her release. For a moment, she considered not sending it, but only for a moment.

She washed her hands and pulled her hair back up into a ponytail, walking over to the bed. She pulled up a text message to attach to the picture and typed,

_When I think about you, this is the only thing I can do to try to go to sleep. I was thinking about having your gorgeous cock in my mouth as I came. Sleep tight – B_

She hit the send button, turned off the light, and fell into a sound, restful sleep.

##

While Edward was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, he heard his BlackBerry chirp on the nightstand. He finished up and dried his hands tossing the towel into the empty hamper. He ambled back to the bed and hopped on top of it flipping on the late news then he picked up the phone and clicked on the text. "Hmm, no message. Okay, Miss Swan, let's see what ya got," he said out loud to himself.

When the photo appeared on the small screen, he froze. She was in one of his v-neck undershirts which was pulled tightly against her body and her nipples were fully erect. She was in a tiny pair of panties, and she was winking at him. "Shit," he gasped as his cock immediately stood at attention. Knowing what he was going to have to do, he flipped off the television and settled on the bed to take care of the problem that was going to keep him awake if he didn't.

Just as his hand met its target, the phone chirped again and Bella's name flashed on the screen. He stopped mid-stroke and opened the text. He read the message and felt himself harden even more. When he opened the attachment, he sat up in bed. Seeing her with her hand in her panties was exactly the visual he needed. He stared at the picture for a minute and then reached into the night stand drawer grabbing a tube of lube that he kept around for such emergencies, and in his opinion, it was certainly an emergency.

After he found his release while staring at the photo of her and thinking about the times they'd been together, he cleaned himself up and decided to send her a message right back.

_You're an evil genius. Thanks for the assistance. I love you – E_

Pleased with himself, he sunk down into the bed and fell off to sleep dreaming of Bella all night long. He determined his life could be a whole lot worse.

\\\

_**E/N: So? What do you think about how he handled Sanchez? Do you think that's the end of it? Oh, and the business at Cullen…building into quite a mystery…**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: SMeyer owns…I do not infringe.**_

_**Thanks for the kind words. Always appreciated!**_

_**\\\**_

18. Definitely Not the Teacher's Pet

When he turned on the news that Wednesday morning and grabbed the papers from the counter that Maria had brought inside, Edward laughed to himself that his little leak had made it above the fold on the front page of the business section. He read the speculative article and remembered he'd better call his family and tell them what was going on. As he was about to dial his parents, there was a knock at the back door. He saw Emmett and the hands standing there all looking upset. He wasn't sure why they were knocking and waiting because usually they would knock and then barge in.

He walked over to the door and opened it noticing immediately that something was wrong. "Boys, what's up? Come on in. Maria hasn't started breakfast yet, but y'all can have some coffee. Ya got somethin' on your minds?" he asked as he walked back to the counter where he'd been sitting reading the paper.

"Uh, look, we read about your business problems on line, and we wanted to let ya know that we're all willin' to take a salary cut. You pay us very well, and we've all managed to save some money, so if ya need financial help around the ranch, we're all more than willin' to help out. Hell, it's our home," Emmett began nervously looking at the floor.

It then occurred to Edward that while they were generally not businessmen, the farm hands could obviously read and would have seen the news or the papers or, in that case, the internet. He was touched at their offer of help, and he knew he needed to allay their fears. "Uh, fellas, sit down for a minute, okay," he began. Just then, his cell phone rang. He picked it up to see it was his father. He knew the men sitting before him were the more immediate concern so he let it go to voicemail.

"Okay, now this can't go off the ranch. Somebody is tryin' to take me down at Cullen Industries. I'm not goin' broke. My company is just fine and the ranch is doin' great. I appreciate that you boys wanna help out, but trust me, things have never been better. That story is a plant to try to find out who's behind a mess at work. I'll fill ya in on what's goin' on when we have time, but we need to make sure that those calves are fed well and get plenty of water because the truck is gonna be here in about an hour to pick 'em up. Oh, and we're havin' a party on Sunday, so if y'all wanna invite someone, just let Miss Maria know. I _will_ tell ya that Bella's invited her single neighbor, Emily, who is really good lookin'. Now, let's go feed, and then we'll have breakfast and I'll tell ya the whole story. Go on down, I'll be there in a minute. I need to call my folks and tell them what's goin' on. Based on how y'all took the news, they're probably spinnin' in," Edward told them as he rose from the table effectively dismissing them.

He walked back to his office and closed the door, dialing his parents' home first. "Son? What the hell's goin' on?" his father answered. Edward wasn't surprised.

"Get Momma on the line and hold on. I'm gonna conference Alice in," Edward told his dad putting him on hold and calling Alice's condo.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" Alice answered. Edward laughed. "Hang on. Momma and Daddy are on the other line. I'm only tellin' this story once. Oh, Alice, is Whitlock there?" Edward asked remembering he wanted to talk to Jasper.

"He is, but he's still asleep. It's only 6:00 AM, and he had a lot to drink last night after his plane landed. Let's get on with this," Alice demanded. Edward put her on hold and hit the conference button on his phone.

"Everybody here?" he called through the line. He heard three "yeahs" over the line and then proceeded to explain to them what was going on. After ten minutes of questions and answers, offers of loans, and chastisement for not letting them know before the story hit the papers, everyone hung up satisfied with the answers they'd received.

The next call he wanted to make was to Bella. "Hello?" he heard her sleepy whisper over the phone. He knew it was too early to call her, but he needed to hear her voice.

"Hey, darlin'. Sorry to call so early but I'm gonna be busy all day, and I wanted to hear your voice," he told her kicking himself for sounding like a love-struck fool.

"Mmm. I wish you were here next to me. I would love to be cuddled into your bare chest right now. Your pillow just doesn't fill the bill," he heard her sleep-soaked voice call through the phone. He could imagine how she looked, and he wished he had some type of transport to beam himself into her bed at that moment.

"I know the feelin'. Look besides wantin' to hear your beautiful voice, I wanted to give you a heads-up that the shit has hit the fan and Cullen Industries is all over the news and the papers as a sinkin' ship. Hell, the boys found out about it from the internet and offered to loan me money to keep the ranch goin'," he relayed. He heard Bella laugh, and it was the best sound in the world.

"That's so sweet. You're employees are going to freak out, aren't they?" Bella asked. He wasn't surprised that she was so intuitive to think of it.

"Yeah, but Angela's already all over a denial on the company website and an internal e-mail. Now, make sure that Emily is comin' on Sunday because I told the boys about her, and I could see 'em pickin' out their Sunday best to wear as we sat at the table. I gotta go, darlin'. I hear the truck comin' up the drive to pick up the cattle. I'll talk to ya when I get a chance. Oh, did ya get my text?" he asked remembering he'd sent it late.

"I haven't opened it yet because I'm talking to you. What'd you think about the pictures?" Bella asked him. He could hear the shyness in her voice and he loved it.

"I think you're gonna have to give me the live version this weekend. I'll see ya later. I love ya," he called as they said good-bye. He wished it was true that he'd see her later. The next 24-hours were going to be tough.

##

As Bella walked into her Wednesday afternoon class, she shoved her glasses up her nose because they'd slid down with the sweat on her face. She'd gone outside for lunch and had wished she hadn't, but she was dodging Jacob Black who she had seen walking into the cafeteria. She dropped her bag on her desk and looked up, freezing immediately. Sitting in the front row of her classroom was Esteban Sanchez.

She swallowed and wondered what to do. He was dressed in a business suit, sans tie with a huge smile on his face and a shiny, red apple sitting on his desk. He had a stack of books in front of him, and he actually dwarfed the rest of the young men in the class. "Mr. Sanchez? Are you sure you're in the right class?" she asked nervously.

He rose from his chair and walked up to where she was standing handing her a piece of paper confirming that he was in her class and the apple. "I am. I'm sorry I missed Monday, but my friend, Chester there, assured me that I didn't miss any assignments. I'm looking forward to lively discussions regarding Melville, Twain, and Wharton. I studied the syllabus and have already begun re-reading "The Scarlet Letter" and "Invisible Man…," Esteban volunteered. Bella felt her palms sweat and knew that this was something she was going to have to tell Edward about and that he wasn't going to be happy at all.

"That's fine. Uh, go ahead and take your seat, and let's get started," she replied as she pulled a bottle of water from her purse and a tissue to blot her face. She removed her glasses and wiped her face, replacing them when she was finished.

"Okay, let's settle down. I believe last class I assigned 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow,' 'Young Goodman Brown,' and 'The Outcasts of Poker Flats'. Where should we start?" she asked nervously. The consensus was the Hawthorne tale, so they began the discussion. Bella listened as the merits of the story were debated, but she refrained from participating herself because her head was swimming with what to do. At the break, she gave them ten minutes and then grabbed her phone heading toward the door. Just as she was about to open it, there was a hand on the knob. She looked up and saw Esteban standing there with a grin on his face.

"So, Miss Swan, you don't seem to participate in the discussion. I was looking forward to your insights," Esteban remarked as they walked down the hallway. Bella felt herself flush. He was a handsome man, and she could see the females in her class lingering to try to talk to him. She wished one of them would have captured his attention.

"I've found that in these shorter sessions, it's best if I observe for the first few classes to see how the dynamic of the group plays out. I participate more later on. Now, if you'll excuse me," she replied as she ducked into the ladies' room. She pulled out her cell and walked over by the window to get better service.

Once she saw that she had service, she dialed the ranch. She prayed that Edward was in his office because she was going to come clean immediately about the fact that Esteban Sanchez was in her class. "Circle C," she heard answered.

"Hi, this is Bella. Is Edward around?" she asked anxiously not sure who it was on the line.

"Oh, Miss Bella. This is Sam. So, this woman you're bringin' out on Sunday, how old is she?" Sam asked. It was the last thing Bella wanted to discuss at that moment.

"She's my age, and she's very pretty. I'm sure that you boys will like her very much. Now, is Edward around?" she asked clearly not getting across to Sam that she was in a hurry.

"He's out in the field on Sampson. His cell is here in the office chargin'. You want me to go down to the field and get him?" Sam asked. Bella suddenly felt that she was behaving foolishly and decided that it wasn't really that important. He'd probably just laugh at Sanchez's never-give-up attitude…that's what she hoped anyway.

"No, don't bother him. I'll call him later," Bella replied. The two said their good-byes and hung up. She washed her hands and went back to class after getting herself a Coke. When the class resumed, they began talking about Harte's tale of misfits. Bella continued to observe and made mental notes about which students were participators and which ones were observers, all the while feeling the eyes of Esteban Sanchez on her just like the eyes of Texas. It was an uneasy feeling.

When class ended, Esteban walked her to her car. "So, Miss Swan, well, since we're out of class now, may I call you Bella?"

"Um, of course. I'm curious as to why you're taking this class. I mean, I assume that you have a degree in something, so this must be very redundant for you," Bella assessed as she unlocked her car.

"I have an MBA from Harvard, but I like to take classes that interest me from time to time. It's slow now because the team is in mini-camp, so I have some free time in the afternoon. When I thought to myself what should I do for the summer, I remembered your class and decided that a refresher in American Literature sounded very appealing, especially when the teacher is so captivating," Esteban offered as he leaned against her car. After the discussion with Edward Cullen, he determined that maybe things weren't so settled between the couple if the man had to call him to eliminate the competition. Esteban determined that until the ring was on her finger and the 'I do's' were said, he still had a shot. It wasn't his way to give up without a fight, regardless of what he'd told Edward Cullen.

"Esteban, you know that I'm with Edward. I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish with this," Bella replied as she took her glasses off and slipped the earpiece in the neck of her blouse.

"See, I thought that perhaps you might have more free time because obviously Cullen is busy with trying to save his company. I just wanted to offer my services to escort you out for dinner or a movie some time. Oh, that and my love of American Literature," he replied. Bella saw a light of hope in his eyes and wasn't quite sure how to squash it without hurting his feelings.

"Uh, he's busy, but we make time for each other. Look, I appreciate the gesture of the flowers and then you showing up today, but I'm in love with Edward. We spend as much time together as we can, given the fact that he lives a hundred miles away, but he comes to town for business during the week. I can assure you that we're doing just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get going," Bella replied as she climbed into her Beetle.

"We'll see, Bella. Be careful," Esteban called as he closed the car door for her. Bella watched him walk toward a fancy sports car of the blue variety, climbing in and waving to her as he drove away.

"Fucking hell," Bella remarked to herself as she started her car. She wasn't sure how to explain it to Edward because she knew it was going to be a problem now that she'd heard it directly from Sanchez's own mouth that he wasn't ready to concede defeat. She'd gotten the impression from Edward that he thought Esteban Sanchez was a done deal. She was sure that wasn't the case.

##

As Edward and Emmett rode the fence row before they turned out the cattle into a fresh pasture, Edward remembered he needed to tell Emmett about using his cell phone and his name in the scheme to trap the traitor at Cullen Industries. "Hey, I used your name and cell phone to set a trap at work. If someone calls ya and asks about buyin' a timber company in Oregon from ya, ask their name and number, and let me know," Edward told him.

"Well, that explains the message I got on my cell Monday mornin' at 7:30. I thought it was a wrong number, so I ignored it, but I didn't delete the message. My cell is up at the bunkhouse. What's goin' on with you?" Emmett asked. He'd noticed that Edward's behavior was all over the boards, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He wasn't completely sure it wasn't business related even though Edward had assured them that the business was fine.

"Well, some jackleg was sniffin' 'round my girl, and then the S.O.B. went to the extreme of sendin' her twelve-dozen kinds of flowers. I had to shut that shit down. I don't think he'll be a problem any longer. How 'bout you?" Edward asked as the pair stopped to shore up a loose board at the top of the fence.

"I asked Rose to move down here, and she panicked and left. I haven't heard from her since. I don't know what the hell to do," Emmett remarked. He and Edward hadn't talked that way for a while.

"Well, if I was in your shoes, I'd haul my ass to New York and find out what the hell is goin' on. Now, that's just me, but that's what I'd do if it was Bella," Edward advised. He knew if Bella had behaved as Rosalie, he'd be right there getting to the bottom of things.

"Maybe…maybe. I don't know. Rose isn't like any other woman I've ever known. She doesn't really talk about shit, and she's not very forthcomin' about her past. It's a hurdle, I'll give ya that," Emmett replied as he hammered another board that was loose in the fence. As both men climbed back on their horses, Edward thought about what Emmett had said.

"Do ya love her?" Edward asked simply.

"Yeah. She don't make it easy, though," Emmett replied sounding heartsick.

"In my mind, it sounds to me like you've got two options. You can wait it out and see if she comes around, or you can go to New York and find out what the hell is goin' on. Now, I know we're different guys, but I'd be climbin' my country ass on a plane as soon as possible. You're more laid back than me, so you do what you need to. If you need time off, the boys and I got this," Edward told him as they checked the last piece of fence. He saw Emmett thinking about what he'd said.

"Shit. You're right. Maybe it's time for me to be proactive. I actually fucked up by givin' her an ultimatum that I now see was a terrible mistake, but I ain't too smart, as you know. I'll race ya back," Emmett called as he kicked up the palomino he was riding. Edward gouged his heels into Sampson's sides, and they raced back to the barn like two jockeys in the Kentucky Derby.

As they pulled up and stopped outside the barn, they could see Sam standing by the barn door waiting. "Sam, what's up?" Emmett asked as he climbed off of the palomino.

"Boss, Miss Bella called and wanted to talk to ya. She said she'd catch up with ya later, but she sounded upset. I offered to ride down and get ya, but she said no. I didn't wanna just leave a note on the board in case you didn't check it. I'll take Sampson and give him a bath," Sam called as he grabbed the horse's bridle after Edward climbed off.

Edward looked at his watch and noticed that she should be out of class and probably at home. "I'll go call. Oh, hey, before you unsaddle him, can you ride down to the horse pasture and catch Chief? I think Bella would like him, but I need one of you boys to ride him out for a couple of days. Thanks," Edward called as he walked into the barn's office.

He called her cell phone, and it went right to voicemail. He decided not to leave a message and called the house phone. When he got the machine, he left a message, "Darlin', Sam said you were tryin' to get in touch with me. My cell is chargin'. I just got back from ridin' the fence row. I'm headin' up to the house. Call me back."

When he walked into his office at the ranch house, he saw that his message light was blinking on the phone on his desk. He hit the speaker button, dialed the access code, and listened to the message as he pulled up e-mail on his laptop. _"Mr. Cullen, I'm forwarding an odd message that was on your office voicemail. Can you call me back and let me know if I need to do anything? Thanks…Beep…'Cullen, its Esteban Sanchez. I'm calling to offer my condolences for the fall of your business empire. Listen, I've always found that an American short story can lighten my mood when I'm feeling down. We read 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow' today in my class. I'd suggest you give it a read. Best of luck to you. You take care now'," _Edward heard. He hit the button to play the message again and listened to it, but he had no idea what the hell the man was talking about.

"Crazy bastard," Edward mumbled as he settled into e-mail without giving the message a second thought. He wondered what Bella wanted, but he decided it was just that she wanted to touch base with him, so he decided to let her call him back. He began doing research on Eden Publishing because he was due to talk to Jasper the next day, and he wanted to make sure he understood the facts before they had their conference call. It was a welcome diversion from thinking about being away from the woman he loved.

##

"I promise you, the guys are really good looking. They're all really anxious to meet you. Edward's sending a car to bring you and the Cheney's, who are a really nice couple, to the ranch. Please come," Bella pleaded with Emily as they ate the chicken pot pie Bella had made as a bribe and a thank you for the whole Monday night disaster.

"If they're so good looking and all, why are they all single?" Emily asked.

"They're pretty busy at the ranch, but I think it's kind of a pack mentality. If one falls, the others will follow suit. If I wasn't dating Edward, I'd date any one of them, I promise you. I wouldn't lie to you," Bella pleaded.

"Okay, then. It's not like I have a lot of things going on in my love life, anyway. So, is there any truth to the rumors that the mogul is going broke? Is that why he's not here? He's usually here on weeknights, isn't he?" Emily asked as she finished her chardonnay. She was yet to meet the man officially, but she'd gotten a glimpse of him the night of the flower debacle.

Bella poured more wine and tried to figure out how to answer. "Uh, well, we don't really talk about business, but he did say not to worry. Now, you're an accountant, right?" Bella asked trying to change the subject.

"I am. I hate my job, though. I work with total assholes. The economy sucks so horribly that I'm fucking happy to have a job, which really sucks. Do you like teaching?" Emily asked.

"I don't hate it, but I'm thinking about what I really want to do. You know, I write a little, and I make some money at it. I enjoy doing that more than teaching, which is really sad. Oh, I need to explain that shit from Monday. The flowers were from this guy who I met at a party in Houston over the weekend. He's very good looking, but he won't take no for an answer. He showed up in my class today, and I think I have a problem," Bella confided starting to feel the wine.

"Well, that guy who walked up behind you Monday night, I'm guessing that's the millionaire? He doesn't look like the kind of guy who would be too happy about that," Emily replied.

"Oh fuck no. He'll probably be pissed when I tell him. I called him today, but I couldn't get him on the phone," Bella replied. Just then the buzzer called. Bella rose from the table and went to the intercom. "Yes," she called through it.

"Delivery for Swan," called the voice. She wanted to shoot herself. She looked at Emily who rolled her eyes. Bella buzzed him in and waited. When the knock came, she opened the door to find the same sad delivery boy holding a vase of gorgeous pink peonies. He handed her the flowers, and she handed him a tip. She walked into the kitchen and placed them on the counter pulling the card.

_I can still afford to send flowers._

_These peonies don't begin to measure up to the sweet scent of you,_

_but I had to improvise._

_Looking forward to Monday's class_

_Bonny Sanchez_

"Shit," Bella called as she looked at the card. Emily walked up behind her and read it over her shoulder.

"God, can I have your life for about fifteen minutes?" Emily asked as she sat back down at the table to finish her dinner.

"I'd almost let you have it if you'd explain this fuckery to Edward," Bella replied as she sunk into the chair and chugged the rest of her wine. She wasn't at all certain how to handle the situation. She wished she'd gotten through to Edward earlier in the day. Now she had her doubts about what to do. It was an uncomfortable position to be in.

##

Edward was settling in to watch an old movie after dinner and was reminded that he hadn't talked to Bella all day. He picked up the house phone and called her house phone, getting the machine. He hung up and called her cell. When she answered, she was laughing hysterically. "_Hellloooo?_" she sang through the phone. Edward could tell immediately that she'd been drinking.

"Bella, where are ya?" he asked concerned. He could hear hysterical giggles coming from Bella and another woman in the background.

"Em and I are going through her wardrobe to find something to wear to the ranch on Sunday to seduce one of the boys," Bella slurred as he heard continuous laughing behind her.

"Well, maybe you oughta stop drinkin'. Don't you have class tomorrow?" he asked.

"Eh, it's just the first week. I just sit there and let them talk. You know who likes to participate in classroom discussions? Guess," Bella giggled. He was having a hard time holding it together just listening to her slurring over the phone line.

"Give me a hint," he suggested as he heard another case of giggles break out over the line.

"Pink peonies," Bella called and then erupted in another fit of laughter. "Oh, we need tequila," Edward heard in the background.

"I don't know what that means. Who likes to participate in classroom discussions?" Edward asked laughing. He'd never talked to her on the phone when she was intoxicated. He'd witnessed Drunk Bella first hand, but he'd never tried to deal with her on the phone. He was glad she was at home instead of in a bar.

"Emily, he wants to know who likes to precipitate in classroom discussion. Say it with me…Esteban Sanchez," he heard both women call over the line. Then he heard "one…two…three…," and a lot of gasping.

"Bella, honey, stay with me. What about Esteban Sanchez?" Edward asked as he rose from the couch not missing her use of precipitate instead of participate.

"Oh, Bonny, as I'm to call him now, is in my Monday and Wednesday class. He has a fucking MBA from Harvard, but he's takin' my Lit class. How cool is that? Oh, he sent flowers that he said smell like me. He's _really _sorry that your business is in the shitter, too," Bella laughed over the line.

"Sugar, he sent more flowers? Talk to me," Edward asked as he walked back to his bedroom. He wasn't pleased at all with what was going on.

"Wait, I can have Emily read the card. I don't have my glasses. Hang on. Em, this is Edward," he heard Bella call through the line.

"Hi, Edward. Bella said this guy is really hot. Here's what the card said. Oh, I'm Emily. So…'I can still afford to send flowers. These peonies don't begin to measure up to the sweet scent of you but I had to improvise. Looking forward to Monday's class. Bonny Sanchez.' Isn't that sweet?" Emily slurred.

"Fuck," Edward responded. He went to his closet and grabbed a suit and a leather duffel bag. He began throwing things into it not sure what the hell he was taking. "Emily, listen to me. Take Bella back home and put her to bed. I'll be there in an hour. Do you hear me?" Edward called. Just then, he heard a dial tone and realized that they'd hung up on him.

He grabbed his bag and went to the tray to grab his boots. "Maria!" he shouted. The woman appeared from her room looking worried.

"Sorry for shoutin' at ya. I'm goin' to Dallas. Can you call the bunkhouse and tell 'em I'll be back tomorrow? I gotta go head off a Spaniard. Thanks for dinner, by the way. Bye," Edward called as he raced out the side door to the garage. He took the Aston Martin because he was in no mood to drive slowly. He prayed he wouldn't get pulled over, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

##

As Bella woke that Thursday morning, she shielded her eyes from the sun and cursed herself for not pulling the blinds down before going to bed the night before, not that she could actually _remember_ going to bed the night before. "Sweet holy Moses," she whispered as her head continued pounding. She was torn between whether she needed to pee or puke more.

"Sorry, darlin', Moses can't help ya now," she heard from the other side of the bed. She opened one eye and saw bare legs and blue boxers next to her on top of the blankets. She heard the news in the background, and she looked up to see her cowboy sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard messing with his BlackBerry.

"When did you get here?" she whispered quietly. She heard him chuckle and smelled coffee.

"I got here last night just in time to see you and Emily slow dancin' in the hallway. You'd dropped your keys on the floor, and she was tryin' to dip ya so that you could reach 'em. I picked 'em up and took you away from her. She kissed me on the lips by the way. I helped her inside to her couch and locked her door. I carried you back here and put ya in bed. Of course, I took the opportunity to undress ya," Edward explained. Bella lifted the sheet and saw that she was completely naked. She looked at him and tried to cock an eyebrow, but abandoned the action because it hurt too much.

"Yeah, I decided that you should be _really_ comfortable. It was hard to determine where to stop. Now, let's have a little talk about Bonny Sanchez," Edward ordered as he crossed his arms over his bare chest having placed his BlackBerry on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

With that, Bella began remembering the night before. When she got to the part where she had Edward on the phone, she bolted from the bed and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. After more time than she wanted to spend bent over the toilet, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then wrapped a towel around herself. When she returned to the bedroom, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do. When he wasn't still perched on the bed, she walked down the hallway to the kitchen to find him pouring coffee.

"You get all that out?" he asked as he handed her a cup of coffee. She nodded warily not sure how to react to the fact that he was actually there in the flesh.

"Why did you come? I was going to come out to the ranch tonight," she whispered as she went to the cabinet and found the Advil and a glass. She filled it with water and popped back a pill, chasing it with the whole glass of water.

"I showed up because, apparently, _Bonny _Sanchez can't take a fuckin' hint and stay away from my girl. I can't believe that he's that damn stupid. Anyway, don't ya have a class in a couple of hours?" Edward asked her.

"I do. I'm sorry you came here for nothing. I wouldn't have done anything, you know. I tried to get you on the phone yesterday to tell you about everything, but you were busy. I didn't want to bother you with it," Bella replied as she sipped her coffee watching him walk to the toaster and pop in two pieces of bread. She then watched him go to the fridge and pull out butter and apple butter.

"Isabella Swan, you're never a bother to me. Next time something comes up like that, tell whoever answers the phone to find me. Angela knows that if you ever call the office that she's to interrupt me regardless of what is goin' on. You are the most important person in the world to me, and if you need me, then I want to know it. Now, eat up and let's shower. I'm goin' into the office, and then after your last class, we'll drive out to the ranch together," Edward instructed. Bella gladly ate the toast and drank her coffee. She got another glass of water and went back to the bathroom to turn on the shower. She climbed in and was surprised when Edward climbed in behind her.

"Mr. Cullen? I suppose we're saving water?" she asked. He laughed.

"Nope. I read an article somewhere that speeding up the heart rate can help metabolize alcohol and ease the effects of a hangover. I'm all about helpin' ya get over your hangover," Edward told her as he kissed her deeply backing them under the warm spray.

After several minutes of passionate kisses, Bella grabbed the very hard erection presented to her. She stroked up and down it a few times, and then started to fall to her knees to take him into her mouth. She felt his strong hands under her pulling her back up. "What? _You're_ going to turn down a blow job?" she asked.

"Oh, trust me, it's a huge sacrifice, but this is about you. Now, turn around and hand me that shampoo," Edward instructed her. She did as he told her, and she moaned at the feeling of his hands washing her hair. She hadn't had anyone except a hair stylist wash her hair since she was a little girl when her grandma had done it. The feeling was amazing.

He pushed her under the water and rinsed her hair massaging her scalp the whole time. "Where's the goop?" he asked.

"Goop?" Bella asked unsure of what he was asking. Her headache was subsiding, and it was because of the loving touches of the man behind her, though she thought the Advil probably didn't hurt anything either.

"You know, that stuff you girls put on your hair to make it soft. Alice talked me into using that shit one time, and it looked like I put axle grease on my hair. So, where's the goop?" Edward asked.

Bella laughed and picked up the bottle of conditioner squeezing a dollop into his hand. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Only on the ends, please," she instructed. She felt his hands working the conditioner through her hair and felt his erection brush against her ass as he worked behind her.

"So, now what?" he asked turning her around gently. Bella kissed him softly on the mouth and then moved along his jaw to his neck.

"Now we wait a minute," Bella told him. Without any warning whatsoever, Edward spun her back around and placed her hands against the wall like he was going to frisk her.

"In the interest of savin' time, while we're waitin' we can do something about that heart rate," Edward told her as his lips found her wet skin nipping and sucking up and down her neck and across her shoulder. She felt her breathing speed up and her eyes closed involuntarily. When his hand worked its way around her body to her clit, she gasped at the contact.

"Oh, God, that feels better than when I do it myself," Bella moaned as her head lolled against his shoulder.

"I'm sure glad to hear that. Now, I think if I was inside ya it'd be a lot more pleasurable for both of us, don't you?" Edward asked against her skin. Without waiting for an answer, he squatted down enough to be able to stroke into her and they both groaned when he was fully seating inside her. He continued circling her clit as he pulled out and then stroked back into her as she braced her hands on the shower wall and rose to her toes to improve the leverage.

"God, Bella, it feels so good bein' inside ya. I could get lost with you on a desert island and never miss civilization," Edward panted in her ear as he nipped on her lobe, never stopping his hand on her clit. He felt her beginning to tighten around him, and he tried to think about other things because he wasn't ready to come yet. He knew she was capable of climaxing more than once, and he was determined to evoke pleasure from her body more than once.

Bella felt herself racing toward her climax, and she was gasping in anticipation of the mind-blowing orgasm she was sure he would draw from her. Moments later, she screamed his name as her body shuddered in ecstasy. She felt him speed his movement in and out of her center, and she could hear his breathing becoming more labored. He continued his ministrations with his right hand as his left hand found her breast and pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"I know you can come again, baby. God, I wanna feel it again," he whispered breathlessly as his lips sucked on the skin behind her ear likely leaving a mark. He felt her heart beat under his hand, and it wasn't slowing down. He looked down her body and saw her hard nipples and couldn't contain himself from stroking into her harder.

Instantly, Bella felt her body beginning to spiral toward the cliff again, and she pushed her hips back into him hard hoping she could help bring him to climax with her. After a few more strokes, Bella came undone again with Edward following immediately behind her cursing first, then telling her how much he loved her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as their breathing slowed and he slipped from her body.

"God, you feel incredible when you come with me inside you. So, should we rinse the goop out of your hair now?" Edward asked as he released her and turned her around to kiss her. He pulled her up his body and buried his tongue in her mouth happily feeling her return his heated kiss. Bella determined that the shower was the best one she'd ever had. Edward determined that he should write down his particular hangover recipe for future reference because she seemed to be doing just fine as they climbed out of the shower that morning.

\\\

_**E/N: That little scene was one of my favorites. Another of my favorites is coming up in tomorrow's chapter. I hope you'll leave me some love and check back tomorrow.**_

_**Till then…xoxo**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews of yesterday's chapter, and welcome to any new readers. I hope you enjoy the ride.**_

_**SMeyer owns Twilight characters…I own this story idea…no infringement.**_

_**Now, we all know that Edward isn't going to let Sanchez get away with what he tried. Let's see how our Cowboy handles this latest situation…**_

_**\\\**_

19. A Little Lesson in Manners

"Angela, I'm comin' in for a little while, but I want you to get Gil Harris on the phone and make a lunch date for me today out at the stadium. He's been houndin' me to come out so he can show it off, and I think today's the perfect day for it," Edward called over his cell phone as he maneuvered through the downtown traffic that morning on his way to the Tower.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen. Uh, is there anything else?" Angela asked as she pulled up his calendar seeing that he had a meeting with Jasper Whitlock that afternoon that had originally been booked as a conference call that Edward was supposed to take from the ranch.

"Naw. I'll be up in a few minutes. I'm just pullin' into the garage now," Edward told her as he pulled into his spot in the parking garage. He wasn't in the mood to do the glad-handing he was going to have to do with Gil Harris, but he decided he'd endure it to get to talk to Esteban Sanchez in person. If the man wouldn't take the hint over the phone, Edward determined a face-to-face visit would surely take care of it.

"Okay, Boss," Angela called as she hung up the phone. She went to the kitchen filling a coffee carafe and a pitcher with water, and she walked back to Edward's office flipping on the light. She straightened his desktop and went back to her desk to sort the morning mail. She quickly sent an e-mail to the executives that Edward was in the office, and she waited for the usual scrambling that took place when everyone found out that he was there. It always made her laugh.

Just then, her phone rang, and if she couldn't hear through the receiver, she could hear the yelling coming down the hallway. "Angela Cheney," she called over the shouting as she saw it was Mike Newton on the line.

"You tell Cullen I want to see him as soon as his ass hits this floor. I'm fucking sick of this shit. I can't get into the system, yet again, and I don't understand what the hell is going on," Newton yelled over the line at her. She looked up and saw Edward standing at her desk laughing.

"I'll be happy to pass that _exact_ message on to him," she replied hanging up.

"Is Yorkie in yet?" Edward asked. He wanted to check on why Newton was locked out that morning, certain that it was because someone had breached the confidential files using his passwords. Just then, Eric Yorkie came around the corner with a folder in his hand.

"I'm here, Mr. Cullen. Can we talk?" Eric asked looking at Edward. Edward nodded and motioned for Angela to join them. She grabbed a pad and followed them into Edward's office closing the door behind her.

"Whatcha got for me, Genius?" Edward asked as he dropped his briefcase on the leather couch in his office. He pulled his laptop out and walked to his desk, plugging it into the docking station and turning it on.

"Those new accounts we set up yesterday were hit last night and all of the detail was printed out on Angela's printer," Yorkie told them as he handed Edward the security report.

"I wondered why my printer was on when I came in this morning. So, someone's gotten smarter, at least," Angela commented.

"Either that or she's tryin' to make it look like you did it," Edward commented as he reviewed the report seeing that not only had Angela's printer been used, her computer had been used as well.

"Mr. Cullen, you know that…" Angela began her defense.

"I know better than that. Hell, _you_ know what's goin' on. It wouldn't make any sense for ya to print that shit out because you know it's just that, bullshit. Whose login was used?" Edward asked.

"Pete Samuels," Eric answered. Edward looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe his friend and second in command would be the person behind the breach.

"That doesn't make sense either," Edward remarked as he sat back in his chair and placed his elbows on the arms of his chair, pressing his fingers to his temples trying to stave off an impending headache. He wondered how Bella's headache was for a moment and then remembered that he had a problem on his hands.

"Oh, actually, that makes perfect sense. Siobhan was out yesterday, and I helped Peter most of the day, but I had Lauren sit at Siobhan's desk to answer the phones. I'd bet she got access to his computer when he went to lunch. The updated passwords came out about 12:15 yesterday and Pete took his wife to lunch about that time," Angela offered in explanation.

"Then why's Newton locked out?" Edward asked.

"Because he's an idiot and didn't check for the new passwords. He tried to use the expired password to login this morning," Yorkie replied feeling quite proud of himself.

"Is Pete still locked out?" Edward asked seeing the kid smile.

"He was, but I fixed it when I found out because it didn't make sense. I don't think he's in yet this morning," Yorkie replied.

"Well, let's see what happens. We needed the financials to get out there anyway, so let's see where she goes with 'em. Thanks you two. Angela, did you get that lunch date for me?" Edward asked before she left the room.

"I did. The only time he had was 11:30 at his office, not the Stadium. Is that okay?" Angela asked. She wanted to march down to Lauren Mallory's desk and slap her for trying to make it appear that Angela was up to something underhanded.

"That's fine. You know I trust you completely. I know ya had nothin' to do with that breach. I wonder if Lauren's tryin' to get ya fired." Edward asked.

"Surely, even she wouldn't be stupid enough to think _she_ could do my job," Angela asked in shock. She didn't understand why Newton hadn't fired Lauren long ago. The woman was notorious for screwing things up, and Newton was constantly apologizing for her to his colleagues.

"We both know that no one in this company can do your job, but I wonder if she's thinkin' just that. Hell, I'm a little scared that I can figure out what she's up to. That woman is dumb as a box of rocks," Edward replied. The two laughed at his comment and Angela returned to her desk, closing his door behind her.

Edward began going through the mail and e-mail pondering the latest revelations. He had a feeling that Lauren's attempts to find out confidential information had everything to do with her being related to Big Jim Banner, but he couldn't prove it…yet.

##

As Bella settled into her desk for her afternoon class, she was finally starting to feel human again. Her morning class had been rough. She went to the files and pulled out an old quiz she'd written the year before and handed it out to kill time in class until the coffee kicked in. After drinking gallons of water and eating lunch, she was feeling better.

Her students were working in groups to plan the project that would be due at the end of the session in place of a final exam, so she had a few minutes to herself. She heard her cell phone buzz in her purse, and she discreetly reached over and retrieved it, keeping it below her desk and out of sight of her students. It was a text from her Dad asking if she was going to be in Tyler over the weekend. She had sent her father a text that morning telling him not to believe what he read in the papers regarding Cullen Industries and that she'd explain it the next time she saw him.

She also needed to invite him out to the ranch for the barbeque on Sunday. She needed to remind Edward that she intended for the two of them to go to her father's for pizza on Friday night, so sent him a quick text to that effect.

Just then, there was a knock on the classroom door. She walked over and opened it seeing Esteban Sanchez standing there. She slipped out the door and was prepared to tell him, once and for all, that she had no intentions of entertaining any advances from him. "Mr. Sanchez, I have a class," she snapped.

"I realize that, but I needed your signature on this form so that I can drop your Monday/Wednesday class, and this was the only time I had to come out here to get it. I'm very sorry that I sent you more flowers, and I give you my word that I won't be bothering you anymore. I understand now that you and Cullen are very serious, and I wouldn't want someone pursuing my serious girlfriend behind my back. I hope there are no bad feelings between us," Esteban explained.

Bella eyed him carefully and noticed that his jaw was somewhat swollen and looked as if it was turning purple. "What happened to your jaw?" she asked. She saw him wince at the mention and then a slow smile crept up on his face.

"I had the unfortunate experience to run into a fist today. It hurts a little, but the guy who hit me probably broke his hand, so I don't feel so bad. Anyway, if you'll just sign this, I'll be on my way," Esteban replied. He handed Bella the paper, and she quickly signed it and returned it to him.

With a quick good-bye, he shook her hand and walked away. Bella hoped that would be the end of Esteban Sanchez's attention. She knew that Edward would be happy to hear it. She looked at her watch and saw that class was nearly over, and she thanked heaven because she was anxious to get home and pack for the weekend. She was ready to retreat to the quiet of the ranch for a relaxing weekend with her cowboy.

##

As Edward ambled down the hallway of his office that afternoon, he couldn't help but smile as he looked at the brace on his right hand. It was a small price to pay…only one fractured metacarpal bone…for getting his point across to Esteban Sanchez. After lunch with Gil Harris, Edward wrote a check to make a donation to a Cowboy's sponsored pee-wee sports league for inner city boys and girls in Dallas. In exchange for the donation, Gil was taking him to see Esteban Sanchez.

When Esteban walked out into the hallway outside his office at Gil Harris' beckoning, the smirk on his face immediately pissed off Edward, and without much forethought, Edward's right fist connected with Esteban's left jaw. Esteban hit the floor, and Edward paced around shaking his aching right hand. After he explained to the man lying prone on the floor that Bella was his girlfriend and that Esteban would be well advised to stay away from her, Edward left and went to the emergency room to get his hand x-rayed. After the fracture was identified and the brace was in place, he drove back to the office having declined the pain medication that the doctor offered. He took an Advil and prepared to get on with the rest of his day as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Angela, I'm back," Edward called as he picked up his messages from the corner of her desk.

"What happened to your hand?" Angela asked as she noticed the brace. She heard her boss laugh.

"I reached an agreement with a certain jackass regarding his pursuit of my girlfriend. Now, is Whitlock still comin' in?" Edward asked. He wanted to get to the bottom of the Eden issue.

"He hasn't cancelled," Angela replied laughing at what he'd just told her.

"Okay. Let me know. Oh, any word on your vacation yet?" Edward asked. Angela blushed. She and her husband had talked about it the night before and decided that they'd like to go to Hawaii, but she felt it was too much to ask.

"Well, uh, we thought about maybe going to Hawaii, but that's too much, so we'd love to go to…" Angela began. Edward cut her off.

"A tour of the islands sounds great. I'll work up a tentative itinerary and send it to ya. My parents did it a few years ago and Momma loved it. I'll find out what they did and let you decide what you think," Edward told her without allowing her to protest. He smiled at her in triumph and went to his office and pulled out the Eden documents again to review them before Jasper showed up.

An hour later, the intercom buzzed. "Mr. Whitlock is here, sir," he heard over the line from Angela's desk, but it wasn't Angela's voice. He rose from his chair and walked to the door looking out the small side window that was covered in a sheer curtain. He wasn't pleased to see Lauren Mallory standing at Angela's desk on the phone. The provocative clothing the woman was wearing had Edward shaking his head in disbelief.

He opened the door and walked out. "Mr. Cullen, I couldn't find Angela, but I saw this gentleman in reception waiting for you, so I offered to show him back. He wouldn't state his business. He said it was of a personal nature. I hope that's okay," Lauren cooed at him.

"Thank you, Miss, uh, I'm sorry, I don't remember your name," Edward lied to judge her reaction. He saw her demeanor change from flirtatious to angry in a breath.

"I'm Lauren Mallory. I work for Mr. Newton," she snapped. Just then, Angela walked around the corner with fresh coffee and water. Edward could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't happy to see Lauren Mallory behind her desk.

"Uh, Jasper, go on in and take a seat. I'll be there directly," Edward replied. Jasper walked around him and went into the office leaving Edward with Angela and Lauren. Edward had the distinct feeling that Lauren was trying to make Angela look bad, and he wasn't about to let that happen, but then he thought maybe if Lauren thought there was a shot at getting Angela's job, she might get sloppy.

"Mrs. Cheney, I don't appreciate you relyin' on your co-workers to do your job. Now, thank you Miss Mallory. Angela, can you be troubled to come into my office?" Edward snapped. He saw the look on Angela's face, and he immediately felt guilty.

Angela quickly walked to his office with the coffee and water without looking back. Edward saw Lauren wink at him and smile. He didn't react…he just walked away. When he closed the door, he took the coffee from Angela. "Look, I'm sorry about that, but she's anglin' at somethin' and I was tryin' to see what the hell it was. You didn't do anything wrong, you know that, right?" Edward told her in front of a very bewildered Jasper.

"I figured it out, but I still didn't like it. Anyway, Mr. Whitlock, may I get you coffee, water, soda, tea, anything?" Angela asked.

"No, thanks, ma'am. So, Edward, why am I here? Your message was intriguing," Jasper replied looking between Edward and Angela.

"Yeah, let's sit down. I wanna pick your brain about Eden Publishing. I'm thinkin' about buyin' it and movin' it down here. You worked there, tell me what you know," Edward began. He hoped that Jasper would have the insight into Eden that he'd need because he knew that he could probably buy the entire publishing empire on the cheap, but he'd need someone to run it. That was where Jasper came in.

##

As Edward let himself into the small apartment that afternoon, he could hear the music coming through the door from the hallway. It was a Lady Antebellum song, "_I Run To You"_, blaring from Bella's apartment, and he could hear her singing from somewhere inside. He walked in and closed the door, locking it behind him. He followed the sound and found her in the bedroom packing and looking very happy.

He walked into the room and stood at the doorway, suit jacket hanging over his shoulder and navy tie loose at his neck. After a minute of watching her dance around, he couldn't help himself. He tossed his jacket on the bed where she could see it and watched her jump in response. She turned around wide-eyed and then smiled at seeing him. "You're home," she called as she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

As Bella's hands moved across his shoulders and down his arms, she felt the brace and quickly looked down to his right hand. "What the hell is this?" she asked with concern.

"I had a little run in today. It's just a small fracture. I have to wear this about two weeks then it's fine. What's got you in such a good mood? I hope it's because we're goin' to the ranch," Edward told her as he pulled his tie off preparing to change out of his suit. He decided to leave it at her apartment so that he'd have one there in the event of an emergency. When Bella was involved, there was always the potential for an emergency, as he'd learned.

He saw her thinking for a moment, and then he saw her eyes widen even more. "You hit him, didn't you?"

"Who?" Edward asked as he sat down on the bed and pulled off his dress boots. He didn't look at her directly, but he knew she was too smart not to put the puzzle together.

"Esteban Sanchez. He came to school today and had me sign off on his withdrawal from my class. He told me that he'd leave me alone. Did you hit him?" she asked him accusatorily.

Edward saw no reason to lie. He could tell that she already knew the answer. "I _might_ have used a little bit of friendly persuasion to remind him that you were _my_ girlfriend and his continued pursuit of ya wasn't welcome," Edward replied innocently as he pulled his trousers off and tossed them on the bed. As he began unbuttoning his dress shirt, he heard her begin laughing.

"A common brawl? Where'd this little showdown take place?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Hallway, outside his office. I had lunch with Gil Harris today, and we happened to run into Sanchez. One thing led to another, and well, the boy had it comin'," Edward replied as he pulled on jeans. She took his hand and kissed the top of the brace and then moved her hands to his face to force him to look at her.

"Are you done now?" she asked. He smirked at her and pulled her in for a kiss answering her question with his lips. He was done with Esteban Sanchez, but if anyone else came along, he wouldn't hesitate to do the same or worse to whoever tried to lure her away from him. She was a woman for whom he was prepared to fight in every sense of the word.

##

As the couple drove out to the ranch, Bella's cell rang. She looked at the small screen and saw it was Jasper. "Hello, Mr. Whitlock," she greeted happily.

"Izzy Wayne, how's the book coming?" Jasper asked. Bella wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Book? You mean, _'Horse Sense'_?" Bella asked. The last time they'd spoken about the book, Jasper had basically told her it was hopeless to find someone else to publish it because she'd be contractually bound to whoever bought Eden, and it would be there decision if the book was published.

"Exactly. How many chapters do you have?" Jasper asked her.

"Um, about eight. I haven't really been diligent with it," Bella replied. She looked at Edward seeing that he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was listening to the radio and driving along without acknowledging the fact that she was on the phone.

"Well, _get_ diligent with it. Your book is going to be one of the first published after Eden gets squared away. I've found an investor, I think. It's too soon to talk about it, but I'm banking on the fact that you'll come through for me. Well, you and a few of the other writers. I'll tell you more when I can, but I'm planning to take it over, plus the other subsidiaries and merge them into one company. I've yet to think of a name, but I want to roll out one phenomenal book from each genre. You're my romance book, Bella. I'd like you to send me the eight you have and let me see where you are," Jasper told her.

"I'll see what I can do. Let me review what's on my laptop and see if I'm ready. Can I call you Monday?" Bella asked.

"You can give them to me on Sunday. Ali and I will be out at the ranch, apparently, for the barbeque. We'll talk more then," Jasper told her. She agreed, and the pair hung up.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as he turned down the radio to listen to her.

"Jasper thinks he's lined up investors for Eden. He's going to try to take it over and move it to Dallas. He wants to release my new book as a big splash along with one book from each genre. I'm not sure it's ready for something so big. I'd hate to be responsible for his first failure. I mean, this book isn't that good," Bella replied in disbelief at what Jasper had told her.

"It's likely better than you think. I know you're committed to teach the second half of the summer, but maybe ya shouldn't. Maybe ya should take off and write," Edward suggested.

"I haven't signed a contract for the second term yet. Maybe you're right," Bella replied as she became thoughtful. They pulled up the long driveway of the ranch and she was happy to be back. It was feeling more like home than anywhere she'd ever been.

##

Edward was pleased that Jasper hadn't given away that he was the backer for the purchase of the Devereaux House publishing companies. Jasper was going to run them, merging all subsidiaries into one publishing house, and Edward was going to personally back the company. He didn't want Bella to know about it because he was sure she wouldn't be pleased. He hated to go behind her back, but he wanted her to do what she _wanted_ to do, not what she felt she _had_ to do to get by. He knew she loved to write, and he would support her up front and behind the scenes. If it meant investing a few million dollars to buy publishing houses so that she'd have an outlet for her books, then it was a small price to pay, in his opinion.

Pulling up the driveway of the ranch, he looked over at the bunkhouse and saw Emmett walking out with a suitcase. He immediately veered toward the barn and stopped the car. He got out with Bella on his heels to talk to Emmett before he left. "So, you goin'?" Edward asked.

"Yep. You were right. What the fuck happened to your hand?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face. It reminded him of the days when he and Edward would get into fights in bars back when they were both on the rodeo circuit.

"I had a little discussion with a man about manners. It's only a fracture. It'll be fine in a few weeks. Can I get that number you told me about yesterday? I need to take care of some business. Call me and let me know if I can do anything. Oh, I'm havin' the papers drawn up to sell the land to ya. I'll hold the note, and I don't need a down payment," Edward instructed. Emmett handed Edward a piece of paper with a phone number on it and then pulled him in for a man-hug before climbing into his truck and leaving without another word.

"What was that about?" Bella asked as she observed the men in utter confusion.

"He's goin' to get his girl. God help him," Edward told her as he kissed her temple while they watched Emmett drive away.

The two went to the house, and Edward carried their bags inside calling out for Maria as they entered. She appeared in the family room and smiled. "Miss Bella, Mr. Edward, welcome home. Can I get you anything?" Maria asked.

"We're fine. It's good to be…home," Bella sighed as she dropped her school bag on the floor near the entryway. Edward smiled at her words because he felt exactly the same way.

##

Emmett thought about what he and Edward had discussed while fixing fence and decided that Edward's advice regarding going to New York to find out exactly what was going on with Rosalie was spot on. After he talked to Edward and Bella that Thursday afternoon, he hopped into his truck and hauled ass to DFW, grabbing the first flight he could get to New York. He took a cab from the airport to Rosalie's apartment and banged on her door after he snuck inside the building behind a man exiting said building to walk a giant schnauzer.

When Rosalie answered the door in her pajamas and no make-up, he was quite surprised. He actually didn't expect to find her at home that evening. "Em, what are you doing here?" she asked as she tightly clutched her robe. Emmett could see the surprise on her face, and he was glad he'd taken the chance. He put his hand against the door and shoved it open, walking inside without waiting for an invitation.

"I'm here to find out what the fuck is goin' on and when in the hell you're gonna give me an answer about comin' back to Tyler. You won't return my calls or e-mails. I love ya, and I put myself out there and ya fuckin' left without a kiss my ass. That ain't gonna exactly fly, Rosalie," Emmett told her as he dropped onto her couch seeing tissue everywhere along with empty ice cream cartons and wine bottles. He wondered what the hell kind of party she'd had.

"_Fuck you_. _You_ told me not to come back," Rosalie replied. She was pacing in front of the TV which was tuned to "Jeopardy," and Emmett decided that he was going to narrow the distractions, so he turned it off.

"_No_, I told you to make a decision, Rosalie. You just fuckin' cut me off at the get-go. Now, you need to tell me why the hell you dumped me without so much as a fuck off or a do-si-do," Emmett replied. He was watching her closely and saw fear in her eyes for the first time since he'd met her.

"Okay, fine. You wanna know? I can't be with you because I can't give you kids. There. I'm not able to have kids," Rosalie yelled at him as she sunk into a chair covering her face with her hands and rocking to and fro.

Emmett thought about what she'd said and decided that it wasn't a deal breaker for him. "Hell, Rosie, I'm not even sure I want kids. I was such a hell raiser when I was young, I don't know if I could live through a kid like me. You're gonna have to do better than that to scare me off," he answered waiting for her response.

"Fine. You want to know why I can't have kids? I'll tell you. I was raped when I was seventeen. It was a guy I was dating and he raped me and then invited his four friends in on the fun. They fucking left me in a field without clothes and I had to go walk up to a stranger's house and ask to use the phone with blood dripping out of me from _everywhere_. They ruined me, Emmett. I'm not good enough for you. I should have died, but I guess I'm so damn evil that even the devil didn't want me. There, is that what you wanted to know. Well there's the awful truth. Now, you're free to go and have a happy life," she snapped as she started to cry harder.

To say that the tough-as-nails cowboy was shocked was an understatement. He'd never heard such a thing from a woman's mouth in his life, and for a split second, he thought that maybe she was making it up to be rid of him, but when he heard the sobs coming out of her, he knew there was no way anyone would make up such a horrible story. He walked over to the chair she was perched in and picked her up and sat down with her on his lap, holding her tightly as she rocked in his lap.

After a very long time, he felt her calm down and he lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, if you think that any of that would scare me off, darlin', you don't know me very well. Hell, Rosie, I love you and I want you to move to Tyler and live with me. I'd like to marry you, but I get the feelin' that you're not interested in marryin' someone like me, so I'll settle for whatever I can get from ya," he told her before he kissed her deeply. He couldn't help the tears in his eyes as he looked at the broken woman in front of him. He held her tightly trying to reassure her that he was the genuine article and that he loved her regardless of her past.

When the couple broke apart, Rosalie looked him in the eyes and said, "It'll take me some time to wrap things up here, but I'll move to Tyler. I love you too, Emmett, but I don't know if I'll ever get married. That doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you, it just means that because I can't give you children, I think it would be unfair for me to trap you into a marriage. If someone ever comes along who you have feelings for who can give you kids, then you need to pursue her. I'll get over it. I'm a survivor," Rosalie told him.

"You might get over it, but I don't think I could. You're a little crazy, ain't ya? Well, now, that's just fine. Crazy ain't borin'. I won't stop askin' ya to marry me, Rosie, because you're my whole world," he told her. The two kissed and proceeded back to Rosalie's bedroom from where they didn't emerge for many hours.

\\\

_**E/N: So? Did Edward handle it the way you thought? Yeah, the purchase of Eden is probably gonna bite him in the ass, but he's his own man, so… How about what Rosalie laid out for Emmett? Let me know your thoughts, please! I love hearing from you.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Thank you for your review of the last chapter. I know there aren't many of you reading, or at least reviewing, but I'll post it if there's even one of you!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

20. Time to Take the Ride

"You've got somethin' goin' on today, right?" Edward asked Maria as he sipped coffee that Friday morning while she was preparing breakfast.

"I do, but I can cancel," Maria answered. Edward knew that she was planning to spend all day Saturday making desserts for the Sunday gathering, but he'd already agreed to give her Friday after breakfast until Saturday morning off. He was looking forward to having the house empty so that he and Bella could spend the evening alone.

"No, ma'am. Is everything set with the caterers? I _really_ mean that I don't want ya to work too hard," Edward told her. He had invited a crowd over to the ranch for the barbeque, and he didn't expect Maria to cook for everyone.

"It's all set up. They'll be here Sunday morning. I'm planning to make desserts, but the rest is taken care of. I was wondering, Mr. Edward, would it be okay if I invited a friend," Maria asked. She'd been keeping the company of a gentleman in town, and it was serious enough that she wanted Edward to meet him officially.

"Of course you can. You're a member of the family. You can invite whoever ya want," Edward told her as he perused the paper. He was about to go down to the barn, but he wanted to see if there was any additional news about Cullen Industries in the papers or on the morning news. The hubbub had died down after the initial blow up and denial, but the fake books were still on the mainframe, so if Lauren Mallory was waiting to see if it was bogus before she went anywhere with the financials, she'd find nothing to the contrary.

"Thank you, Mr. Edward. Do you want to eat now, or wait?" Maria asked.

"I'll wait and eat with the boys. When Bella gets up, would ya ask her to come down to the barn? I have a surprise for her," Edward instructed as he walked to the door and pulled on his boots. He'd had Sam riding Chief over the last few days, and he'd had Quil clean up an older, smaller saddle that had been Edward's when he was young. If Bella liked the horse, he would get her a new, custom-made saddle, but until he knew that she enjoyed riding the gaited horse, he wouldn't pressure her into anything.

As he approached the barn at 6:00 AM that Friday morning, he noticed that the building was dark. That didn't make him happy at all. He knew that Emmett was gone, but Sam was supposed to take over, and it appeared that they were sleeping in.

When he went inside, he saw that everyone was already working, but he wasn't sure why the lights were off. "Boys, we pay to keep the lights on," Edward called as he flipped the switches. When the lights came on, everyone turned to look toward the door. It was then that Edward remembered that he and Emmett were the only ones who turned on the lights in the morning. The rest of them felt like the barn lights were unnecessary.

"We know, Boss, we're just tryin' to save ya money. Welcome back," Paul called as he dropped hay in the hay boxes in the stalls.

"Gents, I told ya, things are fine. It's all just bullshit. Now, I think we need to move the horses from that lower pasture and let it grow up to get ready for later in the summer. We can move 'em over to the creek lot, but keep the gate closed to that little field down by the wadin' hole. Bella likes those flowers. Oh, Sam, I'm gonna send you and Paul down to Waco to pick up twenty head of horses I bought that are ready to go. Take my truck and trailer. I'll call Doc Swan to see if he can come out and check 'em, so put 'em in one of the round pens when y'all get back. They're all broke to lead, but that's it. We're gonna have our summer cut out for us," Edward remarked remembering an e-mail he'd received the day before that the horses he'd bought were ready to be picked up.

"Sure thing, Boss," Sam called as he cleaned up the twine in the hallway. Edward started laughing remembering when Emmett had jumped on him the weekend before about the twine.

After the feeding was done, Edward pulled Chief out of the stall that he'd occupied and saddled him with the small saddle having decided to make sure that the horse was ready for an amateur rider. As he climbed on the back of the horse, he remembered when he'd bought the gelding around the same time he'd bought Scout. It was during his college years when Edward kept his horses at his father's ranch, and he'd liked the gait of the horse when he'd seen him at a horse show one summer. The man who owned the horse was older and his granddaughter was showing the horse in a competition in Lubbock. When Edward approached the man about purchasing the horse, the older man laughed at him in the beginning until the two started to barter. When an agreement was reached, both men thought they'd gotten one over on the other.

"Chief, buddy, in a little while you're gonna meet the beautiful woman I love. I'm gonna take ya for a little ride first to be sure you're ready for her. Let's not get pissy with each other," Edward remarked as he tried to adjust to the smaller saddle. After forty-five minutes of riding the horse around the large pasture off the barn, Edward was satisfied that the horse was ready for Bella if she was ready for him.

As he rode back into the barn hallway, he heard Bella's ringing laugh and he couldn't help but smile. "Quil, _honestly_, I've never dated the woman. I can't give you insider information, and I'm not a pimp, so I don't know if she puts out on a first date. She's an accountant, and she's not shy. That's about all I can tell you," Edward heard Bella remark as he pulled the horse to a stop. She was in a pair of shorts, the boots that he'd bought for her, a tank top, and her hair was in a long braid down the back of her head. He immediately felt his body respond.

"I realize that, Miss Bella. I'm just tryin' to get a leg up on these other peckerwoods. Do ya know what her favorite color is or anything?" Edward heard Quil ask as he climbed off the horse. He saw Bella looking at him and smiling.

"Just bring that disarming cowboy charm and I'm sure you'll get her attention," Bella teased as she walked over toward Edward leaving Quil to stew on what she'd said. When she reached Edward, she stood on her toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. They both heard the moan from the far end of the barn hallway, and Edward looked up to see Quil leave.

"So, they're all lobbyin' for your support? Who do ya think the young lady would be most compatible with?" Edward asked as he took the bridle off of Chief and clipped the lead to the halter, taking her hand and leading her back to the house to have breakfast. He decided to hold off on the surprise until after breakfast because he was suddenly starving.

"Don't tell the others, but I think she and Sam might be the most compatible. He's a pretty strong personality, and I'm afraid she'd run over these other guys. Now, Maria said you wanted me down here before breakfast," Bella replied.

"Well, that little gelding I just climbed off of is one I think you'd like. After breakfast, I'm gonna put ya in the practice ring with him and see how y'all get along. That is, if ya wanna," Edward remarked as he kissed the top of her head.

He could feel her tense up. "Don't panic. He's a good horse. I just rode him and he did fine. I'll be right there. Now, get on," Edward joked as he bent down for her to climb on his back. She did and he carried her up to the house spinning around just to hear her laugh. He'd never been as happy and carefree in his whole life.

When they arrived at the back porch, Edward pulled off her boots before he put her down in her sock feet. He quickly pulled off his own and opened the door for her to go inside. The hands were sitting at the table staring at the pair and trying to hide their laughter when the couple walked inside. He saw Bella stick her tongue out at them and they all laughed out loud. "So, let's eat y'all," Edward called as he pulled her chair out. Without another word, they all dug in and the conversation was lively and colorful. As Edward looked around the table, he was amazed at how easily Bella had meshed with his life. He decided it was time to take the drive over to Doc Swan's house. It was getting harder and harder to wait for time to pass.

##

After the ride on Chief in the practice ring, Bella declared herself in love with the horse. She hounded Edward to teach her how to saddle the horse and how to put the bridle on him by herself so that she could go riding anytime she wanted without having to bother him or any of the hands to help her. She could see how happy he was with her enthusiasm, and it made her giddy inside. She was inspired to write for a while and went into the formal living room for privacy. She read what she'd written the last time and deleted it. She decided that Gustavo had to go, so she needed to end the relationship.

As she pulled up the document, she decided that she was going to step things up between Edward Carson and Yardley. They'd spent time at his ranch, and she was back in Dallas. He was coming to pick her up after he delivered his latest jingle to O'Keefe Advertising, and they were going to the ranch for a week. She decided that they would go on a picnic down by the river and finally do the deed.

"'_Hang on tight, now. Red's a big horse and we don't want ya fallin' off. I've got plans for us and none of 'em include goin' to the hospital,' Edward teased as they rode toward the river. Once they arrived, Edward helped her off of the back of the horse and kissed her deeply. When the kiss was broken, he pulled the saddle bags off and led her over to the river bank leaving the horse to graze on the lush green grass nearby._

"_Edward, this is really sweet," Yardley told him. She had feelings for him that she couldn't express because she was afraid that any declarations of love would lead to finding out that he didn't feel the same way about her, and she knew she couldn't handle the rejection._

'_Darlin', this isn't even the beginning of the things that I want to do for you. I need to tell you somethin', and I hope I don't scare you. I care about you very deeply, Yardley. You're the most amazin' woman I've ever met. I don't know how much longer I can wait to show you,' Edward moaned as they moved against each other on the grass._

_Yardley thought about it and decided she didn't want to wait any longer to show him how much she loved him and how she craved the feeling of his body on hers. 'I don't want to wait any longer. I know that I care about you, too, Edward, and I want to show you,' Yardley told him. With that, she reached down his body and brushed her hand across his need, hearing him moan. She knew the moment was right for both of them. They'd waited until they both felt something, and with words of feelings professed it felt right to both of them."_

"I've gotta go to town. Do ya need anything?" Edward called as he walked through the back door. Bella moved from the couch in the formal living room after saving her document and walked into the hallway. She'd seen Paul and Sam take the big truck and trailer earlier in the morning, so she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Why are you going to town? I don't need anything. Is anything wrong?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen to see Maria making pies and looking very happy.

"No, there's nothin' wrong. I need to go to the feed store. I'll be back in a little while. I've got my phone if ya need somethin'," Edward told her as he kissed her cheek. Without another word, he left. Bella walked further into the kitchen to see if she could help with the preparations for the party on Sunday.

"Miss Maria, do you need help? I'm sorry that I didn't come in sooner. I didn't know what you were doing. I thought you were off this afternoon," Bella asked as she observed the woman rolling out pie crust.

"I'm just getting pies ready. If you'd like to help, the company would be nice. Mr. Edward likes cherry pie. Could you stir the cherries on the stove? I already have apple pies in the oven and banana crème in the refrigerator. Do you have a favorite?" Maria asked. She liked the young woman, and the fact that she made Edward happy made Maria happy.

"Actually, I'm a fan of German chocolate cake," Bella confessed. She walked over to the stove and stirred the cherry pie filling that was simmering there. It felt awkward not talking, so Bella decided to ask about Maria's friend.

"Edward tells me that you're bringing a friend on Sunday. Will you tell me about the person," Bella replied. She didn't know if it was a man or woman, nor did she know what the person meant to Maria.

"Oh, that. I've been spending time with Drew Hanson. I hope that Mr. Edward won't be upset. Drew is much like me. He lost his wife a few years ago, and his children are scattered to the four winds just like mine. I met him when I went into the tack shop to pick up a package for Mr. Edward. We had coffee, and we've been seeing each other for almost a year. Oh, I don't know if you've thought about Mr. Edward's birthday, but Drew tells me that there's a bridle that would match the new saddle Mr. Edward just had made. I put it on hold in case you were interested. Maybe that's too bold of me, but I wasn't sure what you were doing about a gift for him, and he's not very easy to buy for. Mrs. Esme called me about the party next weekend. I've got everything under control. Miss Alice is taking care of the food, and she's rented a bus to bring out guests," Maria responded.

Bella was surprised that she hadn't been let in on the details of the party, and she wasn't very happy about it. She excused herself to the bedroom to call Alice and get to the bottom of it. "Hello, Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm," Alice teased over the line. Bella wasn't really in the mood for it.

"Alice, why am I hearing about Edward's party from Maria? I told you and Esme that I wanted to help. I haven't heard anything from either one of you since we were in Houston. So, it's next weekend?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Well, we weren't sure how…we thought maybe…okay, we didn't know what was going on with you two, so we didn't want to force anything. I took care of everything, but I'd be happy to run it by you. Look, we've never had to deal with a girlfriend on anything like this. When Edward was with Heidi, we just went to dinner. She had no desire to do anything for anyone other than herself. Momma and I didn't want to make you feel like you had to do anything if you two weren't that serious. The last time I really talked to Edward was after the party in Houston, and you two weren't exactly in the best place at the time from what I recall," Alice replied sounding contrite.

"Alice, I love your brother, and I definitely want to be involved. We've worked through the problems that came up at the party, and we're getting along really well. I really wish you'd have called and asked me. Now, what's his favorite cake?" Bella asked determined to make him a small cake for the birthday celebration she was going to plan on her own. If his mother and sister were planning a big party, that was fine. Bella would plan a small party for just the two of them and cook him dinner. She wasn't going to be left out of the celebration.

"I already ordered a couple of cakes for the party," Alice replied.

"I know, but I'm planning my own celebration for him…just the two of us. Now, cake?" Bella asked trying to hide how pissed off she was.

"He's very boring. I ordered a chocolate cake with white fudge icing and a yellow cake with chocolate buttercream because people seem to like it. His favorite is pineapple upside down, but you can't get a bakery to make a birthday cake like that," Alice replied.

"Good. I'll take care of that. In the future, could you include me in that sort of thing?" Bella asked. She intended on being in Edward's life for a long time, and she wanted his mother and sister to accept it as fact.

"I'm sorry. This really is all new to us, Bella. I promise we won't do it again," Alice replied. The pair spoke for a few more minutes and then hung up. Bella went back to the kitchen and finished helping Maria prepare for the barbeque, all the while making her own plans for Edward's birthday.

"Can you call your friend and let me give him my credit card information and maybe he can bring the bridle and a bit on Sunday? I'll take them back to Dallas with me. Edward won't be here next Friday, by the way. I plan to keep him in Dallas for Friday night. We'll be back on Saturday morning. I know that the Cullen women have an elaborate party planned, but I didn't know anything about what they're doing. I plan to cook him dinner and make him a pineapple upside-down cake for a mini celebration before the big party," Bella explained as she pulled the cherry pie filling from the burner to allow it to cool.

"Before you leave, I've got the perfect iron skillet for the cake. I'll call Drew and you can talk to him about the bridle and bit. I know how Mrs. Esme and Miss Alice take over. I don't envy your position, but I have a good feeling that you'll be able to hold your own," Maria told her as she pulled the apple pies out of the oven.

"Thanks. I don't want to start a fight or anything. It's just that I didn't know anything about the arrangements. They said they'd include me when we were in Houston, but then I didn't hear anything else. I'm not sure where I stand with the Cullen women," Bella confided.

"Miss Bella, it's more important where you stand with Mr. Edward. You, dear child, have his heart. He loves his family, but you have his heart. They'll adjust. Now, let's make a German chocolate cake," Maria suggested. Bella laughed.

She wondered what Edward would think about the coupling of Maria and Drew Hanson, but the woman had her own life. Bella could easily see that the woman cared for all of the men who lived on the ranch and was grateful for the insight she offered into the Cullen family. It wasn't something Bella thought Maria would give her, but it was definitely something she was happy to have earned.

##

"Hey, Edward. Come on in," Sue told him when he showed up on the front porch. He hadn't thought that he'd be having the conversation with Charlie so quickly, but it was time, in his opinion.

"Miss Sue, I'm sorry to show up like this without calling. Is Doc Swan around?" Edward asked. Just then, Seth came running into the room.

"Is Maisy ready to ride?" Seth asked as Edward squatted down to his level. He really liked the boy.

"She's not, but Bella rode Chief today, and he's ready for ya. I've got him in the barn, so Sunday, you and me, we'll sneak down to the barn and you can ride him in the round pen if it's okay with your momma," Edward replied. He knew that the doctor had intended to propose to his girlfriend sometime soon, so these people would eventually be his family. He wanted to be on good terms with them, but it wasn't difficult because he genuinely liked them all.

"Momma? Can I?" Seth asked pulling on his mother's hand. "We'll see how busy we are Sunday. Now, Edward, you came to see Charlie. He's at the barn. Seth, get back to your room and finish up," Sue called. Much to Edward's surprise and likely to Bella's, the Clearwater family had moved in with Charlie somewhere along the way. Edward wondered if Bella knew.

"Edward, go on down to the barn. Tell Charlie that lunch will be ready in half an hour, will you?" Sue asked as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Yessum," Edward called as he walked out the door and down toward the barn. He saw Charlie in the barn with a horse wrapping the horse's lower leg and talking to it the whole time.

"Doc?" Edward called so as not to startle him. He saw Charlie look up and the look on his face wasn't very cordial.

"Hey, Edward. Somethin' wrong?" Charlie asked. He had a good idea about why Edward Cullen was at his barn on a Friday afternoon. He'd been expecting it for a few weeks. He knew the man would be good to his daughter, it was just that Charlie Swan had to wrap his mind around the fact that a man wanted to take his daughter from him. It wasn't as if he was actually taking the girl away. Bella had made her own life and had taken care of herself for a while. The thing that bothered Charlie was that he had to accept the fact that he wasn't going to be the most important man in his daughter's life anymore. There would be another man who would take his place as the man in her life and that other man was standing in his barn at that very moment.

He knew it was the natural order of things, but it had been Charlie and Bella against the world for a long time. Even though he'd found the love of his life…once again…it didn't mean that he was ready for his daughter to find hers.

"No, Doc, nothins' wrong. I just wanted to talk to ya. Oh, I've got twenty head of horses comin' in tonight. Can you come over on Monday and check 'em out? Paul and Sam went to pick 'em up today, and I'll put 'em in a pen. If Monday doesn't work, then whenever you can get over is fine," Edward replied nervously.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's not why you're here, son. I've got a phone," Charlie replied as he checked the horse's chest with his stethoscope.

"Uh, what's wrong with…uh…oh her?" Edward asked as he looked under the horse to see it was a small mare. He was buying time because he wasn't sure what to say.

"She's a rescue. She was foundered. Fred Heinz was just here and trimmed her hooves. You know those two sisters on the other side of town who rescue horses? Well, this is one they found over outside of town. Somebody just turned her out in a field and left her. She'll be fine in a few weeks," Charlie chatted buying his own time. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the man when the question was finally proffered.

"The Smith sisters? Yeah, I've given 'em hay before. They do a nice job with those animals. So, uh, I wanted to talk to ya about your daughter," Edward began as he picked up one of the horse's hooves and looked at the damage. How anyone could just turn a horse out and leave it was beyond his comprehension.

"Well, state your case," Charlie replied as he gave the mare a shot bracing for the words that he dreaded hearing from the young man since he first found out that his daughter was spending time at the ranch. Something in the back of his mind had told him that Edward Cullen was going to be the right man to take care of his Bella and give her a good life. As glad as that prospect made Charlie feel, he was a little sad because he had no choice but to accept the undisputable fact that his daughter was grown up.

"Okay. Uh, well, Doc, you know I love your daughter. You know me well enough to know that I'm a decent guy, I mean, I hope you know that. I make a good livin', and I have Bella's best interests at heart. I want to take care of her and give her anything her heart desires. I, hell, I'm here to ask you for your daughter's hand, sir," Edward replied as he watched the man rise after smearing something on the horse's hooves.

"Can you hand me that towel?" Charlie asked. He watched the young man, and he knew that as much as he wanted his daughter to be the fifteen-year old bookworm she used to be, she wasn't that girl anymore. She was going to marry the man standing in front of him asking for her hand, and some day, she'd probably have children of her own. He hoped he'd be around to see it.

Edward handed him a towel that was draped over the stall gate and waited. It was a formality to talk to a young woman's father about marriage, but it was one that Edward took stock in. It was a sign of respect that he'd been taught from early on, and he wouldn't do anything without seeking her father's approval first.

"Well, it's not like I didn't expect this. Hell, I've just been waitin' for the truck to pull up in the driveway. I'm surprised it took this long, but I'm gonna guess that's got more to do with my daughter than you. Fine. Yeah, I'll give ya my blessin', but son, I'll be honest. If ya hurt my little girl, and she'll always be my little girl, I'll come after ya. She's special, and she's really the best part of me, so I'll take it as a personal insult if ya hurt her. Now, what happened to your hand?" Charlie asked as he noticed the brace on Edward's right hand.

"Oh, uh, that. Well, let's just say that there was another guy tryin' to catch your daughter's eye, and he didn't seem to understand a verbal warnin' to knock it off. He needed a little bit more persuadin' of the fist-to-jaw nature," Edward replied flexing his hand and feeling the tinge of pain that came with it.

Charlie laughed remembering back in the day when he'd have behaved the same way, and if someone came after Sue, he'd likely do it again. "Well, I hope the other guy is feelin' pain as well," he replied.

"I didn't break his jaw like I hoped, but he's out of the picture. Thanks for talkin' to me. I'll see ya Sunday, right? Oh, Miss Sue said that lunch was ready," Edward replied as he prepared to leave.

"Yeah, we'll be out Sunday. Keep those horses away from the others. I'll make time on Monday to come out. Welcome to the family," Charlie called as Edward walked out of the barn.

"Thanks, Doc, but don't jinx me. She hasn't agreed yet, and you know your daughter. I could have a hell of a fight on my hands," Edward called back. The only acknowledgment of his statement was a hearty laugh from the doctor.

##

Pulling up the driveway at the ranch that Friday, Edward couldn't help but smile. He was prepared for the worst when he went to talk to Bella's dad, but instead, it had gone well. The man didn't try to talk him out of it, and he didn't say that he thought it was too soon which was what Edward had expected. It seemed to Edward that Charlie had already resigned himself to the idea that the two would be together, which suited Edward just fine.

He walked into the house and noticed that it was nearly noon. He'd asked Maria to pack a picnic lunch for them, and he was more than ready to get Bella alone. Quil and Embry were spreading manure on one of the vacant pastures getting it ready for the next year, so the coast was clear for the couple to go out on their own without any interference.

When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see the two women cooking together and talking. Maria was telling Bella about her son and daughter, and Bella was mixing a cake. "So, ladies, what's goin' on in here? Smells awful good," he asked as he slipped off his boots and left them in the tray. He thought Bella was planning to write that morning, but she seemed to be up to her elbows in flour.

"Miss Bella likes German chocolate cake, so we're making one for the party. I have the cooler bag ready for you," Maria called as she added more flour into the mixer.

Just then, Edward's cell buzzed on his hip. He pulled it out to see it was Angela. "Excuse me. I'll be right back," he called as he walked down the hallway to his office.

"Hey, Angela, what's goin' on?" he answered. He knew it must be important for her to interrupt him during the day. Usually, she sent him messages on his BlackBerry when he was at the farm.

"I've got a message for you from Jim Banner. He wants to know if you're ready to talk about the thousand acres outside of Wink again. I said you were away, but I'd pass on the message. I did some research on him after I got off the phone with him. He's a jackass by the way. Anyway, he's teaming up with someone and buying up a lot of property in southwest Texas and eastern New Mexico. Seems they're looking into starting wind farms. He's bought up all of the property that surrounds the land you own, and they're petitioning for Department of Energy approval. I'm guessing that's why he's after your land. He'd need to have the entire plat before he could get a hearing because your land sits right in the center, and you could throw a big wrench into his plans if you filed a petition to stop him based on potential environmental impact on your land. He didn't say anything about any of the other businesses or the dummy ventures from the mainframe, he just wants that land because he owns everything around it," Angela told him. Edward was grateful that she was so smart and had done the research.

"Shit. That makes more sense than anything else. Okay, call him back and say you couldn't get me but you'll make sure I get the message on Monday. I need to think about this. Get me some names of people to do an impact study, will ya? Thanks for callin'. I'll see ya on Sunday, right?" Edward asked. Everything was becoming clearer to him. It was then that he remembered the number that Emmett had given him. He pulled it from his pocket and tossed it on the desk determined not to let issues with Big Jim Banner interrupt what he had planned to do that afternoon.

"Yes sir. We'll see you on Sunday. Have a great weekend, Mr. Cullen," Angela called as she hung up. In Edward's mind, part of the mystery was solved, but not everything. He knew that Big Jim was most likely behind the reason that Lauren was looking into the personal information on the mainframe. He was still determined to find out exactly why and how he could tie it to Jim. He knew it wouldn't be easy because Jim Banner was a shrewd businessman, but Edward was determined to try.

He hung up the phone and tossed his cell on his desk and walked into the kitchen. "Okay, Miss Swan, let's get goin'. Old Scout was askin' about ya," Edward teased as he walked over to the tray and pulled on his boots. He watched Bella walk down the hallway toward the bathroom with a sly smile on her face, and he wondered what she was up to.

"Mr. Edward, I put a nice bottle of wine in the bag, too. I'll be going out for the evening, but Miss Bella told me that she'd fix the two of you dinner tonight. The boys have a casserole down at the bunkhouse for their dinner if they stay in, and they have sandwiches down there for lunch," Maria informed him.

"Thanks. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, but you go right ahead with your plans. I'll take care of anything that needs to be done here. Listen, I want ya to know that I appreciate everything you do around here. I know I don't tell ya enough, but I'm gonna try to get better about it. You have a good time tonight, and we'll see ya tomorrow," Edward told her. She walked over to where he stood by the door and handed him a cooler bag that fit inside the saddle bags that Edward used with Scout.

"Mr. Edward, you're always very appreciative, but thank you for saying so. I truly like Miss Bella, and I believe she's very good for you. I can see the change since you've started seeing her, and I'm very proud of you. Now, you young people get out of my kitchen so I can clean up," Maria remarked as she saw Bella come back into the kitchen. Edward thought he saw Maria dry a tear which surprised him because he didn't think anything ever got to her.

\\\

_**E/N: Hope to hear from you!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: You're all too kind in your reviews. I truly appreciate them. Sometimes I wonder if anyone's reading, but the last chapter's reviews truly warmed my heart!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**This is the rest of the day from the previous chapter…**_

_**\\\**_

21. A Date with Scout

"You ready?" Edward asked taking Bella's hand. She nodded, and they were out the door before anything else sidetracked them.

The two walked hand in hand down to the barn to go to their picnic spot for some time alone. Bella remembered he'd gone to town earlier and wondered why he had to go to the feed store in person. Usually, he or Emmett called and had what they needed delivered. As she watched him saddle Scout, she decided to ask about it. "So why'd you have to go to the feed store? I thought that you just called and had stuff magically delivered," she asked. She saw him smile and quickly recover. That made her suspicious that something else was going on.

"Every once in a while, Miss Bella, I go in to see what kind of gossip is goin' 'round town. It was pretty slow today. Now, climb on up there. I can't lift ya with my stupid hand," Edward replied. Bella decided to let it go for the time being. She climbed up on the back of the horse and slid behind the saddle seat to allow him to climb up in front of her. With a gentle nudge by Edward, the horse began to slowly make its way out of the barn toward the open pasture.

Bella decided to torture him the way he liked to torture her when she was in front, so she slowly shoved her hands up under his t-shirt and lightly grazed her nails across his muscled abdomen. She felt him shudder, and he captured both of her hands in one of his. "Hey, stop that stuff right now, Miss Swan. I can't do nothin' about that right now and that's not fair," Edward called over his shoulder.

"Like you always play fair. I can't reach your neck to torture you the way you do me, so I've got to reach what I can," Bella replied as she pulled her right hand free from his and moved it down to the zipper on his jeans. She gently squeezed his semi-hard erection and felt him harden under her hand. She began moving her hand up and down the length listening to him groan.

"Dammit woman, hang on," he ordered. Suddenly, he kicked up the horse, and they were loping through the field toward the gate that led to the creek. Edward pulled the horse to a quick stop and opened the next gate, quickly urging the horse through. He closed it and trotted the horse over to their spot.

"Whoa, Scout. Honey, slide off," Edward instructed. Bella let go of him and slid off the back of the horse without the aid of the stirrup. As soon as she was out of the way, Edward climbed down.

"Can you clip that lead on?" Edward asked as he pulled the bridle from the horse's head holding onto the halter. Bella snapped the lead to the halter and tied the horse as she'd seen Edward do many times. She watched him grab the saddlebags tossing them over his shoulder and then grab her hand and quickly lead her over to the creek bank, spreading the blanket he'd pulled from one of the saddle bags. Before she knew what was happening, she was on top of him on the blanket and his hands were everywhere.

"Wow, what's the hurry?" she asked breathlessly as his lips released her mouth and moved across her jaw to her neck.

"You can't believe how turned on I am right now. That's a little bit of a fantasy of mine since I started datin' ya, and when you started touchin' me like that, I had to get us down here so I can have ya. I didn't want us to run into the boys on the way back up to the barn. I'd hate for 'em to see me tryin' to fuck ya on the back of a horse, but I'm gonna think about how to do that one, actually. Now, let's skin off those little shorts and let me have some fun," Edward mumbled against her skin. Bella smiled to herself knowing that she was about to surprise him again.

She climbed off of him standing on the blanket next to where he was resting and dropped her shorts without taking off her boots. She stepped out of them revealing that she didn't have on any panties. She'd taken them off when she went to the restroom before they left the house.

"Shit," she heard him groan. He sat up and pulled her closer, placing her right leg over his shoulder and wasting no time putting his mouth on her. She felt her left knee nearly give way until he wrapped his arms around her hips and planted his hands on her naked ass to support her. His tongue wasted no time finding her clit and beginning its exquisite torture of her driving her to the brink of insanity. When his fingers entered her and curled inside her to find the spot that made her scream, she braced her hands on his head to keep from falling.

"God, yes, please don't stop…," she groaned as she began moving against his tongue. He gently nipped at her, and she felt herself fall apart screaming his name. She hoped that the boys were on the tractor and it was running so that they wouldn't come to investigate the screaming.

She felt him gently lower her to the blanket and she heard him unzip his jeans and pull off his boots, then jeans and boxers. He pulled her on top of him and situated his throbbing need at her center. Without hesitation, she plunged down on top of him. "Oh, fuck yeah," she heard him moan. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth tasting herself on his lips but not caring at all.

"I love you, Bella. Now, let's see if I can make ya scream like that again. That was fuckin' incredible," Edward gasped as he raised her top up to see that she wasn't wearing a bra either. She laughed as his mouth found first one breast then the other. They continued moving against each other both enjoying the feeling of the other's body, naked flesh against naked flesh. After several minutes, Edward flipped them over without pulling out of her.

"Fuck, you look hot with those boots on. This is better than any fantasy I could ever come up with on my own," Edward moaned as he began moving in and out of her faster and harder. They both moaned and groaned at the feeling, and too soon for either of their liking, they climaxed together both whispering the other's name. Edward collapsed on top of her holding most of his weight off of her on his elbows as he tried to catch his breath.

"God, I think we fuck outside almost as much as we do inside," Bella observed when she caught her breath. She felt him laugh against her and raise his head from her shoulder to look into her eyes.

"I don't think so, but I'd sure be up for tryin' it. That couch in the barn office is next," Edward replied as he pulled himself from her reluctantly. They lie side by side for several moments enjoying the closeness. Far too soon, both of their stomachs began growling.

"Well, we better eat before you attack me again," Edward teased as he retrieved his boxers from the grass pulling them on. Bella reached for her shorts, but Edward grabbed them first and tossed them over his should to the grass behind him.

"Nope. We never get to eat naked at the house," Edward remarked.

"We did a few Saturdays ago on the back porch, and you're not naked," Bella reminded as she found the bottle of wine and two glasses that Maria had thoughtfully packed.

"Okay, we never get to eat in our underwear. Oh, wait, you didn't wear any. Huh, too bad," Edward teased as he pulled out the cork screw and proceeded to open the bottle of wine, pouring each of them a glass of Rosé. He handed her a glass, and they toasted to a great way to spend a Friday afternoon.

"So, I thought you were gonna write this mornin'. I came back and you were cookin' in the kitchen with Maria," Edward began. He was anxious to find out if she was still thinking about taking the second half of the summer off to write. He hoped that if she did, maybe she'd consider staying at the ranch to do it.

"Oh, I got them through their '_I care about you's_' and their first sexual encounter, and I was ready for a break. Now, here's a fork," Bella replied as she handed him a container of potato salad and a fork.

At her revelation, Edward choked on the drink of wine he was attempting to swallow. As he was hacking and coughing, Bella got up on her knees and leaned over patting him on the back. "You okay?" she asked not able to contain the smile on her face.

"They had sex? Really? Where?" Edward asked. He'd read her four previous books, and he knew that she wrote very stimulating sex scenes.

"Oh, um, ironically, outside on a blanket by a river. It's not nearly as racy as some of my other books, but that's because this one will need to appeal to a bigger audience, and a lot of people are offended by graphic sexual descriptions. Anyway, I have yet to figure out the hook for the story," Bella confided. She generally wasn't comfortable talking to anyone except Jasper about her plotlines, but she found Edward easy to talk to on the subject.

"So, was it the guy who you based on me who got lucky?" Edward asked waggling his eyebrows. The flush in her face told him he was right.

"Yeah. He's gonna get the girl. I just have to figure out how much shit they're going to go through before they get their happy ending. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. All of my other stories have happy endings," Bella volunteered.

"Do you always model your heroes after guys you know?" Edward asked as he took a bite of the roast beef sandwich Maria had packed for him.

"Well, I didn't set out to do it, but yeah, I guess I do. I mean, before I wrote my first book, I was dating a lawyer, and then I wrote my first book about a lawyer who falls for a summer associate. The book was longer than the relationship I had with the lawyer. Then, my second book was about a bar manager in Savannah. I started writing it after I met a bartender having just come back from a vacation in Savannah, which is a place I love. Again, the book was longer than the relationship because the guy in my book was a hell of a lot better than the real-life inspiration. The third book was about a music professor who was, well, quite fucked up. At the time, I was dating a musician who taught music at a high school in Arlington. Again, the guy in the book, even as fucked up as he was, still better than the real-life guy," Bella explained without too much detail. She saw a look cross Edward's face that confused her.

"Does that mean that _I'll_ never be able to live up to the guy in the book, and you'll dump me?" Edward asked as he tossed his sandwich down and gulped down the rest of his wine. He couldn't accept the fact that maybe she was only using him for inspiration for her fifth book. He also didn't want to tell her that he had read all of her books because he could tell that she'd be embarrassed if she knew it because she always referred to them in a vague context. He then wondered if the sex in the other books was based on real-life encounters. As his mind raced through some of the sexy scenes he'd read about in her books, it became his mission to find out if he could.

"Oh jeez, Edward, no, not at all. It's not like that. It's hard to explain, but I was already writing this book before I met you. When I found out more about you, it seemed so unbelievable to me that a man like you would come into my life that I wanted to write down everything that happened between us so that if you ever left me, I'd have the memories to hold on to. I know it sounds weird, but that's why I introduced the Carson character into the story. I already had two rivals in the story. When you tripped over my bag in that coffee shop, and I looked into your beautiful eyes, I wanted to remember everything about you. That's when I wrote you, I mean Carson, into the story.

"Since then, I use things that happen between us, like when you send me flowers and stuff, in my story but not everything. Please, trust me I'm not using our relationship to tell a story and then running off when the book is done. If you're uncomfortable about it, I'll take Carson out and go back to my original idea that Alvarez gets the girl," Bella explained. She didn't want him thinking that what was between them wasn't real. It was the most important relationship she'd ever had, and it was important to her that he knew it.

"Well, I hope not. You're not gonna shake me that easy, regardless of _what_ happens in your book. Did me bustin' Sanchez in the jaw make it into the book?" Edward asked thinking about what she'd said. If she knew that he had no intent of letting her go anywhere, he wondered what she'd think. It sounded to him like she was already planning that he would leave her. He had to let her know that wouldn't happen. Then he had an idea.

"Those other books all ended happily, right? Does that mean that there's a happily ever after in store for this book?" he asked.

"Well, it's still really early in, but I hope so," Bella replied. She hoped that she and Yardley O'Shea would both have a happy ending in their respective relationships. It was hard to imagine that she could write the ending any other way. The real life stuff was what scared her the most.

"What about us?" Edward asked and immediately wished he could take it back. He didn't want to pressure her about the relationship, but he was dying to know his chances at getting her to marry him without actually coming right out and asking her at that moment. The last time they'd discussed it, they'd both freaked out and that hadn't done_ either_ of them any good.

"Well, we're a little further along in our relationship than the couple in the book, but I hope we'll have a happily ever after too," Bella answered as honestly as she could.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear," Edward replied as he picked up his sandwich and finished eating. The pair stayed at the creek for a while longer, making love again and taking a lot more time than the first time, and then got dressed and went back to the ranch so that Edward could feed and they could enjoy their evening in the house alone.

##

"So, what would you like for dinner? There are pork chops in the refrigerator. Seems like Maria anticipated that we'd spend the day out and not get back to the house in time to set out anything to thaw," Bella replied as she looked into the refrigerator while Edward went through the mail on the counter. She heard him mumbling and pulled herself out of the refrigerator with the pan of marinating pork chops in tow.

When she saw the look on his face as he reviewed a package he was holding in his hands, she saw how upset he was. "Edward, honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she set the dish down and walked over to where he stood clutching a piece of paper. Without a word, Edward thrust the paper into her hand. She took it and read it in disbelief.

_**From: **__ALCheney_

_**Date: **__10 June 2010_

_**To: **__PBSamuels_

_**Subject:**__ Project_

_Hey, it's underway. LM is under suspicion for the latest breach and Newton isn't in the clear yet either. Keep doing what you're doing. It's all coming together. My husband and I want to have you over when this is all over. I'd say let's take it up a notch and move things along.  
_

"This can't possibly be real. Angela would never…" Bella began. She didn't know the woman, but from everything that Edward had told her, Angela was his closest confidante at work. She couldn't conceive that Angela would turn on him.

"I know she wouldn't, but _what if_? I mean, what if I'm such a terrible judge of character that I'm trustin' all the wrong people? I hired Pete after knowin' him for only a couple years in law school. What if they're both out to get me and take over my company?" Edward asked feeling very betrayed.

Bella put the paper down and walked closer to him taking his face in her hands. "Edward, listen to me. I can't believe that Angela or Peter would betray you. The first thing that pops out is that they both know that company e-mail is monitored. If, and I'm not saying they are, but if they were out to take you down, there is no way they'd send each other e-mail at work. Plus, neither of them would send you a hard copy at home. You need to find out if this is a real e-mail. Can't that computer guy figure it out?" Bella asked.

"He can, but what if he's in on it?" Edward asked feeling more paranoid than ever.

"Listen to yourself! This e-mail mentions nothing about any real business deals that are going on. It's just vague enough to be trumped up. It doesn't even mention Angela's husband's name. I think you owe it to Angela and Peter to talk to them. Show this to them and ask them about it. I don't think you'll be disappointed," Bella told him and then kissed him gently on the mouth. She couldn't bear to see the man hurting. The vulnerability she saw on his face had no place there.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She knew exactly how to calm him and the right things to say to get his head straight. He knew the paper was likely bullshit, but he felt he owed it to himself and to Angela and Peter to investigate it.

##

"Faster, God, please," Bella moaned. It was 6:00 AM and much to her surprise, she'd woken before Edward. She'd awakened him with her mouth on him, and when he finally came out of the fog of sleep, he pulled her up his body, and she plunged herself onto him with a fervor.

The night before had been a rollercoaster ride for both of them. When they'd finally gone to bed, Edward was still too tense to make love, so they simply fell asleep. They'd skipped the pork chops and ordered a pizza instead after all of the drama of the mail. Bella knew he'd had a restless night's sleep, but he'd finally settled down around 2:30 AM. She knew what time because every time he'd flop from side to side, he'd shake the bed and wake her. She knew he was still upset about the events of the evening, and she wasn't sure what else to do to calm him. When she woke that morning and he was still asleep, she couldn't help the amount of desire she had for him as she watched him sleep.

"I could wake up like this every damn day of the rest of my life," Edward whispered to her against her skin as he sat up and continued to move her hips against him hard. They were both close, and Edward knew from past experience that starting the day inside Bella Swan was a sign that the day was going to be a good one.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come. _OhGodyessss_," he heard her hiss. He wasn't far behind her. He wasn't sure what had brought on the surprise of her mouth on him when he woke, but he wasn't at all sorry about it. As he spilled inside her, he kissed her passionately, mostly to keep from screaming and waking Maria if she was at home. He knew that the noises that Bella and he made when they had sex weren't like any noises that had ever come from his bedroom before, and he really didn't want to have to explain them to Maria.

As she settled into his side with her head on his shoulder that morning as the sun was coming up, Edward asked, "I'm not lookin' a gift horse in the mouth, but what brought that on?"

"Well, I was watching you sleep and you looked so damn cute, and then when my hand _accidentally_ brushed across you, I felt how hard you were. I decided not to waste it," Bella replied as her lips kissed his chest.

She felt him chuckle against her. "Well, please, I'm beggin' ya, always go with your gut in that type of situation. I'm sorry I was a jackass last night. I'm just worried about business. Maybe I should do what I thought earlier and sell the whole damn shootin' match," Edward replied considering getting out of it and concentrating solely on the ranch.

"Now, none of that talk. Get to the bottom of this. I promise, what you're thinking is far from what's actually going on," Bella told him as she pulled away to get up and use the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she hoped he'd take her words to heart. She'd meant what she'd said.

Edward climbed out of bed and pulled his boxers back on, not exactly sure when they'd come off. He couldn't help but smile at the way in which she woke him. It was a first for him. He pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and walked barefoot into the kitchen to turn on the coffee. He slipped through the laundry room to find Maria's door open and her room empty. He wondered what she did with her nights out because she never gave anything away.

He turned on the coffee maker and thought about the day before. It had been shit in his opinion. The only good memory he would take away from the day was making love to Bella down at the creek. He thought about putting a better fence around it and hiring a company to make sure that it always looked the way it did at that moment, but he knew that was impractical. As he was remembering the feeling of her on top of him and his tongue against her clit, she came walking down the hall in one of his shirts. Had he been paying attention, the sight would have set him off even though they'd just finished having sex not fifteen minutes earlier.

"Edward, do you _have _to feed this morning? Can't the boys handle it?" Bella purred at him as she slowly walked into the kitchen. She had on one of his expensive dress shirts with one button closed. She'd skipped panties because she knew that Maria wouldn't be back for a few hours, and she wasn't ready to start the busy day. She wanted the cowboy back in bed, and she wasn't sure if Heidi had tarnished the whole 'she looks sexy in my shirt' thing for Edward, but she was determined to find out.

Once his eyes focused and he saw her with her hair loose around her shoulders wearing one of his shirts opened at the neck with just the promise of her breasts slipping out, he immediately stopped thinking about anything else. "Um, what?" he asked as he watched her slender bare legs and bare feet slowly walking toward him.

"I said, can't the boys feed this morning? Maria won't be back home until after 8:00. I'll make breakfast for the boys, but surely they can feed without you," Bella responded as she ran a finger down the placket of the shirt seductively. His cock immediately stiffened in response.

Without a word to her, he grabbed the phone from the counter and called the bunkhouse. "'Lo?" came a sleepy voice over the phone.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he instructed, "You boys feed without me. Breakfast is on me at the diner. I'll come down to the barn later. I've got business to take care of up here at the house." Without waiting for a response, he hung up the phone and put it back in the cradle.

Bella walked over to where he stood at the counter and pulled on his t-shirt for him to bend down. When he did, she swept her tongue across his lips. Edward closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sucking her tongue inside. He didn't release the counter he had been holding onto. He felt her hand unbutton his jeans and then slide down the zipper. As she sunk to the floor in front of him, he closed his eyes to regain his composure because the mere sight of her on her knees in front of him was enough to make him lose it.

"I won't mess up your shirt, I promise," Bella told him as she took him into her mouth. As her tongue swirled the head of his hard erection, he could have given a care less. The feel of her mouth on him was like nothing he could describe. As she moved him in and out of her warm, wet mouth, he couldn't fight the urge to wind his fingers in her hair. He tried not to move his hips, but after a few minutes, he couldn't help himself. His hips began thrusting at her with the aid of her hands on his ass, and he was powerless to stop himself.

When he felt himself at the back of her throat, he lost the small amount of control he was able to muster. He came with a loud gasp of sounds that reverberated around the kitchen much to his surprise. Her moaning against his cock had been what set off the tremor through his body, and he couldn't stop. He held tight to the counter with one hand until he could calm his breathing and regain consciousness. Once he did, he reached down and helped her up sweeping her up into his arms and walking them back to the bedroom, struggling in his stride to keep his pants up. The pair didn't emerge again for another hour, coffee long forgotten.

##

"Angela, it's good to see you. You must be Ben. I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan," Edward called as he greeted them at the front door early Sunday afternoon. He wondered when he should talk to his assistant about the mail he'd received the Friday before, but he decided that the barbeque wasn't the time or place.

"Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've talked to you on the phone a few times, but you're lovelier in person. This is my husband, Ben," Angela replied wondering why her boss was looking at her so strangely. She'd agonized over the outfit trying to be casual, yet somewhat professional. She was surprised to see her boss's girlfriend in a pair of jeans, a white men's dress shirt tied up at her waist, and a pair of boots. Angela could see what Edward Cullen saw in the woman. She was quite striking.

"Please, it's Bella. Ben, it's nice to meet you. Do come in. Everyone's just milling around. There's a bar outside and there are people playing badminton and horse shoes. Make yourselves at home," Bella told them taking in the woman's appearance.

She wasn't exactly what Bella expected. She was very pretty, and as Bella studied her, she could never see the woman betraying Edward in a way that the e-mail from Friday would lead one to believe. She could also tell that the woman loved her husband, Ben, very much, so she knew she had no need to be jealous of her working for Edward.

The party was in full swing. Everyone was there who had been invited with the exception of Alice and Jasper, and as Bella hugged Emily, who had ridden to Tyler with the Cheneys, she saw the couple pull into the driveway. She was anxious to talk more with Jasper about the possible release of her new book, even though she wasn't ready to give him the first eight chapters because she hadn't read through them as she'd intended. She had planned to do it the day before or the morning of the party, but she and Edward found other things to do that took precedence over any reading that Bella had planned.

"Okay, Swan, where are the men?" Emily asked wasting no time. Bella laughed and took her hand leading her out the back door to the yard where the four cowboys were playing horse shoes. They'd made the pit that morning while she and Edward were occupied with their bedroom activities, and if she'd have had a say, she'd have put it in another place, but they didn't ask and Edward didn't seem to care.

"So, there they are. The two on this side are Embry and Quil. The other two are Sam and Paul. They actually dressed up today," Bella remarked noticing that each of the men was more dressed up than any time Bella had ever seen them. She saw her dad watching the game while Seth and another young boy were tossing a football down by the fence.

She liked the idea of a big party where everyone could come together. She'd met a lot of Edward's neighbors since people started arriving, and she beamed with pride each time he introduced her as _his _Bella. That was exactly what she wanted to be.

"Well, let me get a beer and then I think I'd like to learn how to pitch horse shoes. I do believe, Miss Swan, that you're a fucking genius, by the way," Emily called as she walked over to the bar. Bella laughed and walked over to where Sue was talking to Sandy Johnson and the Smith sisters as they'd been introduced.

"Here's our hostess. You and Edward know how to throw a barbecue," Sue told her. Bella smiled and noticed Edward walk over to where Seth and the other boy were tossing the football. Edward leaned down to them and said something, and then the three took off for the barn. She knew that it was about Seth wanting to ride Chief, and she laughed to herself because Edward looked as excited at the prospect as Seth.

"So, Daddy tells me that you ladies rescue animals," Bella began trying to find something to talk about with the Smith sisters. They looked like two innocent little church ladies except for the fact that there was a bottle of bourbon on the table and the ladies had shot glasses in front of them. Upon further inspection, Bella saw that they both looked a little toasted.

"We do. Your Edward brings hay over to help us out. He's quite handsome. You're a lucky girl," one of the women commented. The other giggled in agreement, which caused Bella and Sue to laugh as well. Sandy Johnson was busy looking around for her husband, who happened to be talking to Alice as Jasper waited at the bar for drinks.

"Who's that woman Danny is talkin' to?" Sandy asked of Bella. Bella noticed a bit of a jealous tone and decided to quickly squelch it.

"Oh, that's Edward's sister, Alice. The tall handsome man at the bar is her boyfriend, Jasper," Bella responded. She saw the woman relax and made a note to ask Edward how well he knew the Johnsons.

The afternoon progressed at an easy pace with everyone eating, drinking, and seemingly having a good time. At 5:00 PM, a band began setting up on the back porch, which surprised Bella. She had no idea that Edward had gone as far as to hire a band.

She extricated herself from a conversation with the woman, Ruthann, who owned the diner where they ate breakfast sometimes and walked over to the table where Edward was sitting with Peter, Angela, Ben, Jasper and Alice. "Edward, did you hire a band?" she whispered.

"No, why?" he asked looking at her like she was crazy. There was music playing in the background from the house, but he seemed to be unaware that a band was setting up on his back porch.

"There's a group of men setting up a lot of sound equipment on the porch," Bella told him as she stood next to him with his arm around her waist. His thumb was grazing the skin between the top of her jeans and his shirt that he'd insisted she wear. They'd had a mild disagreement about a bra until she reminded him that her father would be there.

"Oh, I hired them. I thought we'd like to dance, and I'm thinking of having them do the music for my winter collection after-party, but I needed to hear them first. I hope that's okay," Alice chirped having overheard the couple. It reminded Bella that she was going to have to figure out a way to exude a little authority over what the Cullen women did when it came to things involving her and Edward.

"Rabbit, next time maybe ya oughta run shit like that by us first," Edward told her seeming to sense that Bella wasn't happy about his sister taking over yet again.

"I know. It's a bad habit Momma and I have gotten into over the years, and I promise this is the last time," Alice replied as she squeezed Bella's hand. Bella wasn't mad; she just wished that they'd been given a heads up.

As the band began to play, Bella saw a lot of people beginning to dance in the yard near the porch. Edward pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her neck. "I love you, ya know that," he whispered to her. The bartender brought them each a beer, and they sat at the table listening to the music as the sun sunk low in the sky that Sunday evening.

When the band played a slow song, her cowboy led her out onto the grass and held her in his arms gently moving to the music. All of the other sounds of talking and laughter faded as he whispered in her ear how much he loved her and how happy he was since she'd come into his life. She whispered the same back to him, and they kissed gently, each wishing that their company was gone so they could be alone again.

"Oh, were you surprised by Maria and Drew Hanson?" Bella asked as they swayed to the music. She hadn't been around when Maria had told him about the relationship because she was busy hiding the bridle and bit that was to be Edward's birthday gift in her suitcase. Thinking of his birthday reminded her that they'd have to leave their little piece of heaven in the morning. She dreaded having to go back to the city, finding it harder and harder to leave the ranch every time.

"I was a little surprised at first because I don't think about Maria havin' a man in her life, but that's just stupid on my part. Hell, if I'd known about the two of them, I'd have been demandin' a damn discount at the store," Edward teased as the song came to an end. He dipped her slightly and kissed her gently. He looked deeply into her eyes, and Bella felt as if he wanted to say something, but there was a tug on her shirt before they could continue.

She turned to see Seth, Charlie, Sue and Leah were leaving. "We're goin' home. Y'all comin' back out next weekend?" Charlie asked as he hugged his daughter.

"Yeah. When are you going to ask her?" Bella asked her father softly as she glanced in Sue's direction seeing her talking to Leah. She saw her father blush and smile sheepishly.

"Next weekend. The kids are goin' to see their dad's parents in Abilene, and we'll have the weekend alone. I thought that was best. I'll call ya with good news…I hope. You know, Bells, I'm really proud of ya, and I love you. You know that, right? I know I don't tell ya enough, but I do," Charlie whispered to her. She wanted to cry. She didn't remember her father ever saying anything as sweet to her in her whole life.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you, too," Bella responded before the pair broke their hug.

"So, Doc, can you come out sometime this week and check those horses? Sam can show ya where they are if Emmett's not back," Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around Bella's neck and pulled her closer.

"Yeah. I'll call the bunkhouse and set up a time. Y'all be careful gettin' back to the city. Talk to ya soon," Charlie called as he led Sue by the hand toward the driveway. Bella wondered what had made her father behave so sentimentally. She couldn't remember him ever acting that way before in her life.

##

Edward thought about the conversation he'd had with Peter and Angela at the table trying to feel them out in the casual setting. _"So, how was everything at the office Friday?" he'd asked._

"_Actually, quiet. Newton was out in the afternoon, and Lauren had called in sick," Angela relayed to him. He decided to wait to confront them about the e-mail until he was back in the office the next day._

"_Uh, the three of us need to sit down tomorrow. I'll be in about 10:00 AM. We're not drivin' back tonight. Bella's first class is at 9:00 in the mornin', so we'll be back in town in time for that. Don't mention I'm comin' in. I wanna see if Newton shows up. The boy's been missin' a lot of work lately," Edward remarked._

"_I think he's got a fuckin' ulcer," Peter Samuels offered. His wife, Charlotte, slapped his arm at his use of profanity._

"_He should. If he's any part of anything, I'll bury the little bastard…oh, sorry Miss Charlotte," Edward replied. The woman laughed and shook her head that he didn't have anything to worry about._

"What's got you so deep in thought?" he heard Bella ask. He didn't want to worry her with his mood or taint the mostly great weekend they'd had. He just wanted all of the mystery and cloak and dagger bullshit behind them.

"Tomorrow's gonna suck. I hate havin' to go back to Dallas. I like stayin' here, just the two of us, shuttin' out the rest of the world," Edward replied as they were dancing. People were starting to leave and the evening was winding down, which was fine with him. The caterers' had cleaned up and were gone, and Alice had assured him that the band was finishing by 8:00 PM. He wasn't sad to see it was 7:30, though he did love dancing with Bella on the backyard. He knew he'd sit on the back porch sipping morning coffee and think about it when she wasn't at the ranch and hoped there weren't many of those mornings in their future.

At 8:30 as the band was clearing out, Edward noticed Sam and Emily walking back from the barn both looking somewhat disheveled. "Hey, looks like you made a match. The rest of the boys are gonna start houndin' ya, ya know," he whispered to Bella as they walked out the remainder of their guests. They both laughed.

As they collapsed into bed that night, they held each other and quickly dozed off to sleep having packed up for the trip back to Dallas in the morning. Neither looked forward to what Monday would hold for them. Edward had seen Bella talking to Jasper and hoped he was persuading her to take time off and write seriously. He wanted her to pursue her passion, and if it was writing, then he'd do everything in his power to allow her to do it.

\\\

_**A nice Sunday barbecue…What'd ya think?**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. Love hearing from you.**_

_**SM owns Twilight. I, unfortunately, do not.**_

_**\\\**_

22. Springing a Trap

"I ain't accusin' anybody of anything. This was mailed to the ranch, and I just wanna know what y'all think about it," Edward asked Peter and Angela as he handed them both a copy of the e-mail that he'd received in the snail mail. He was at the office, having dropped Bella at school, and neither was happy about being apart.

He watched the pair read the e-mail and saw the look of shock on both faces as he'd expected. Maybe they were acting, but he doubted it. "This is bullshit, and Char ain't here to pinch me for sayin' it. You gotta know this is bullshit, Edward," Peter commented as Edward hoped. He'd known the man long enough to know when he was lying, and that moment wasn't one of them.

"I hope I don't have to explain myself, Mr. Cullen," Angela responded indignantly. It was exactly how Edward hoped she'd react. If she'd have behaved defensively, he knew he'd have something to worry about.

"I know…I know. Y'all aren't plottin' behind my back. I just don't understand what the hell someone is tryin' to accomplish," Edward thought out loud. He was pacing in front of the windows in his office with his left arm crossed over his chest and his right hand cradling his chin. He'd not slept well the night before because he was consumed with trying to figure out what was going on at the office.

Just then, his phone rang. Angela walked over to the desk and answered it, "Mr. Cullen's office." She listened for a moment and put the call on hold.

"It's Jim Banner. You want to talk to him or should I say you'll call back?" she asked. She watched Edward reach into his trouser pocket and pull out a scrap of paper, looking at it and looking at the caller ID on his phone. She saw him slowly smile.

"Okay, folks, it's show time. Here's what we're gonna do. Ang, get me that Kirby woman from Personnel. Call building security and get a guard or two up here. Pete, go to Newton's office and make up a reason to talk to him. Keep him busy until we can get Lauren out of here then bring his stupid ass down. Also, Angela, find Yorkie," Edward ordered. Both nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

Edward took a deep breath and hit the speaker button. "Big Jim? I hear ya been tryin' to track me down," Edward answered nonchalantly.

"I have. I'd have thought that somebody with their tit in a ringer like yours is would be burnin' the midnight oil. I heard about your financial misfortune. I'm callin' to see if I can help ya out a little by takin' that land in Wink off your hands. Oh, and I already put in a bid on that timber company I hear you're interested in, so you might as well forget about it," Big Jim replied. Edward could hear the smugness in his voice and was about to relish in the act of exposing him for his underhanded dealings.

"Well, I'm not sure where you're gettin' your information because I don't have any business problems to worry about. As for that land, it's still for sale at the price I quoted ya. I know what you're up to, Jim, and well, I hate to tell ya, but it's not gonna work. I know about the wind farms you and some of the other boys are wantin' to build around me, and I could give a shit less about it. I will, though, give ya a head's up about somethin' called insider information. I fired your niece today. She seems to have a pesky little habit of goin' through the confidential company files and talkin' out of school about projects we're workin' on here at Cullen Industries. Oh, and that timber company ya mentioned, yeah, that was all bullshit. It doesn't even exist. Thanks for makin' it so easy for me to catch ya both on the same day. Now, I gotta call my lawyers. Y'all have a nice day," Edward replied as he hung up.

His mind flashed to a night when he was entertaining business associates at the Cattlemen's Club a year earlier where he'd had the unfortunate occasion to run into the Banners. Victoria Banner had followed him to the men's room and propositioned him as he cozied up to the urinal, surprising the hell out of him. He turned her down as politely as he could, telling her it wasn't his practice to dally with another man's wife, but he could tell it pissed her off. As he hung up the phone that day, he understood why keeping her marriage vows wasn't important to her…she was married to one of the most unscrupulous men on the planet, and for a moment, Edward actually felt sorry for her.

A loud commotion was heard outside of Edward's office, and he walked over to open the door just in time to see Lauren Mallory being led out of the executive suite with her personal effects by two security guards. He wondered to himself how many other people Jim Banner had used over the course of his life without a thought to the damage he was inflicting on them. Edward saw it as an act of cowardice for Jim to have used Lauren the way he did, but he decided that Banner must have dangled a very tantalizing carrot in front of the young woman to get her to behave the way she had. For another fleeting moment, he felt a little sorry for her, too.

He noticed Angela's smug smile, and he laughed, putting thoughts of Victoria Banner and Lauren Mallory out of his mind, as he prepared to address the last bit of unfinished business at Cullen Industries…Mike Newton.

Just then, Newton came out of his office and started down the hall with Peter, heading toward Edward's office. Edward saw Yorkie coming from the other direction with a smug smile on his face, having obviously witnessed Lauren's less than dignified removal from the premises. "Mrs. Cheney, would you please join us?" Edward asked Angela as he stepped aside for her to enter his office along with the others.

##

As Edward closed the door to his office and invited everyone to sit down, he couldn't have known how the next thirty minutes would play out. If he'd had any inkling, he'd have made certain to take the meeting in a conference room or in Peter's office. "So Mike, it seems we've got a bit of a problem on our hands," Edward began smugly, leaning against the front of his desk with his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed. The guy looked like a scared rabbit and was on the verge of tears, which was exactly what Edward wanted at the time.

"What's that, Mr. Cullen?" Newton asked softly. It was apparent to everyone in the room that he was trying not to cry.

"Well, seems your secretary used your passwords to access private company accounts then print them off and feed information to the competition. That situation has just been rectified. She's out on her ass, and I'm gonna meet with my lawyers to find out what I should do about that. Her uncle, Jim Banner, who I'm sure you've heard of, is next on my list. The reason we're here, Mr. Newton, is to determine your part in this whole thing," Edward remarked as he walked around his desk and sat down in his chair.

No one in the room could have anticipated what would happen next. Newton bent over at the waist and unceremoniously threw up in the floor of Edward's office. Angela quickly grabbed the phone and called maintenance and opened the door in an attempt to dissipate the smell. When Newton finally stopped throwing up, he began hysterically crying and pulled his knees up to his chest without acknowledging that anyone else was in the room. Fifteen minutes later, the paramedics were there throwing around terms like shock and catatonic break. As they took him away, Edward, Angela, Peter, Eric Yorkie, and the woman from Personnel all stood around, looking at each other in disbelief.

"Lock down the system and take the two of them off the network immediately. I guess we'll have to wait to find out what the hell happened to him. Jesus, I don't think I've ever seen anyone react so badly to gettin' caught," Edward remarked as the group walked into Peter's office because the smell in Edward's was too much to endure.

"I remember a guy acting something like that in college when he flunked a network security class. He was like seventeen, and he was one of those computer genius types. Anyway, he fought with the professor the whole semester, claiming that he could get around the security measures that the professor tried to teach. Instead of actually doing the homework, the kid devoted all of his time to hacking into the professor's computer and proving that the security scenarios the professor used for teaching purposes were bogus and easy to crack. It was truly pathetic, and when he got his failing grade, he threw up in the floor of the hallway outside the classroom," Yorkie volunteered.

Angela looked at him for a moment and smirked. "What did you get when you took the class the second time?"

"An A, of course," Yorkie replied without missing a beat. They all laughed and went back to their respective workspaces except for Edward. The smell of cleaning fluid in his office was too overpowering, so he moved his things into a conference room and proceeded to handle business. He marveled at the fact that the day had taken the turn it had, and he couldn't wait to get home that night to tell Bella all about it.

##

The next few days went by uneventfully with the exception of Eric finding the electronic copy of the e-mail that had been mailed to the ranch on Lauren's hard drive, thus confirming to Edward that it was Lauren's idea to try to get Angela fired. Word surfaced that Newton would be hospitalized for thirty days for mental observation having suffered some type of break with reality. Edward felt a little guilty about it, but only for a few minutes until he remembered the potential damage that could have been done to his company.

He noticed that the mood in the office had shifted, and everyone seemed to be enjoying their jobs a lot more since Newton and Mallory were gone. He further noticed that people didn't seem quite as afraid of him as he walked down the halls of the Cullen Industries offices, and he decided he liked it a lot better that way than the reign of terror he'd embraced previously.

Thursday after lunch, Angela buzzed him that his sister was on the phone. He rolled his eyes and answered, "Rabbit?"

"Hey, Tex. I'm just calling to give you a head's up that Momma and Daddy are planning to come out to Tyler this weekend for your birthday. I just wanted to let you know in case you and Bella were planning a naked retreat or something," Alice teased through the phone line.

Edward groaned. He was in no mood to celebrate his thirtieth birthday, and he'd hoped that his family would just forget about it. As far as he knew, Bella didn't know anything about it. "I don't want anything for my birthday except peace and quiet with my girl," he told Alice.

"That's sweet but completely unrealistic. You have _met_ our mother, haven't you?" Alice pointed out. Edward knew she was right. It was a pipe dream to hope that his parents wouldn't show up to celebrate his birthday, and the sooner he got used to the idea, the better off he'd be.

"Fine. Are you and Jasper comin' out?" he asked. He didn't want to suffer alone with his parents even though he loved them dearly. He was sure if it was just his parents, Bella, and him, his mother would begin hounding the couple about the future. He wasn't ready to discuss his plans for the future with anyone except the woman who was to be the center of it.

Alice hesitated to answer for a moment which threw up a red flag for him. "Y'all aren't plannin' anything, are ya?" he prodded. He definitely didn't want a big splash. A family dinner would be enough to endure.

"Oh, hell, there's Antonio. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," Alice called through the line and hung up. Edward knew something was up. If Alice wouldn't tell him, he knew one woman who would, and he was prepared to do everything he could to get the truth out of her.

##

Bella walked down the hallway toward her apartment and heard the music through the doorway as she pushed her key into the lock. With a smile on her face, she turned it and walked through the door. The smells coming from the kitchen caught her attention right away. The singing was next. She quietly walked into the kitchen and took in the sight before her. Edward was standing at the stove in jeans and a t-shirt with bare feet. He was stirring a red sauce and had a towel tossed over his shoulder. She watched him take a teaspoon and dip it in the sauce, blowing on it and then tasting it. He seemed satisfied and tossed the spoon into the sink. It was then that she noticed the mess.

"My God, what happened in here?" she asked. There was red sauce all over the stove and even on the white tile floor of her small kitchen. There were several bowls and utensils on the counter along with partially chopped vegetables and cutting boards.

"Hello, darlin'," Edward called as he wiped his hands on the towel and walking toward her with a sexy smile on his face, looking quite pleased with himself. As he kissed Bella's lips, she could smell the garlic on his breath which led her to believe he must be making pasta.

"Hello to you, too. What's for dinner?" she asked as she set her bag down on the floor under the counter and walked over to the stove. She could see frying pans with some type of grease in them, and a pot of water on the back burner beginning to boil. Edward poured some salt into the water and added what Bella could see was fresh pasta.

"I called Maria and she talked me through her pasta sauce and meatballs. We're havin' spaghetti. Don't worry about this mess. I'll clean up the whole thing, I promise," he vowed. Bella took a clean spoon and dipped it into the boiling sauce. She blew on the spoon and then tasted it, deciding it was the best red sauce she'd ever tasted.

"What's the occasion? I thought you'd want to go out to Tyler tonight," Bella replied as she leafed through her mail. Originally, she'd planned to keep him in Dallas until Saturday morning so that she could cook him dinner on Friday night in celebration of his birthday. Alice had phoned her and told her that the family would be arriving in Tyler on Friday evening, so Bella had to put her plans on hold because, once again, the Cullen women had made plans without consulting her.

In light of the information, Bella was certain that they'd likely leave as soon as she got home that Thursday evening. Apparently, her cowboy had other plans.

"Well, Momma and Daddy are comin' out for the weekend, so I wanted us to have the night to ourselves before they all descend. By the way, I assume they're plannin' a party of some kind. Am I close to right?" Edward asked as he watched her very closely. He saw her blush and gently nod her head in confirmation of what he had assumed.

"So you _do_ know about my birthday then? That's exactly what I was afraid of. Shit. Well, at least I know about it. That's why I thought we'd stay here tonight, because you know how hard it is to have privacy at the ranch when everybody's there. We'll go home tomorrow. Now, dinner should be ready in about half an hour. Why don't you relax and do whatever you'd like to do until its ready? Here ya go," he told her pouring her a glass of red wine and handing it to her, effectively dismissing her.

"Okay," she called. She went to her bedroom to change and get comfortable. She checked to see that the box she'd wrapped for his birthday was still untouched under the bed where she'd hidden it. She actually wanted to give it to him in private, so she decided that even though he wouldn't have a cake, she'd give him his gift that night. The bridle had cost more than she'd anticipated it would, and it made her wonder how much the saddle had actually cost.

She pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and grabbed the gift, hiding it in the living room for later. She walked into the small kitchen and found the table set, complete with candles that she knew she didn't have. "This looks _really_ nice. Where'd the candles come from?" Bella asked, noticing the small candlesticks in the middle of the table.

"Some knick knack store near the Tower. I couldn't find any around here, so I ran out and got 'em. Now, sit down. I'm just waitin' for the bread to finish up," Edward told her. She noticed that the kitchen was mostly cleaned up and was surprised at how quickly he'd worked. There was a salad on the table along with the bottle of wine. Bella certainly wasn't used to being treated so well.

"Can't I do something to help you?" she asked, feeling guilty for abandoning him to prepare the entire meal himself.

"Not right now," Edward replied as he plated a serving of the salad for each of them. The timer went off on the stove, and he walked over to it, taking out a small loaf of baguette that Bella thought smelled heavenly. She watched him cut the loaf into slices and put them in a basket, placing it on the table. He sat down across from her and poured himself some wine, refilling her glass in the process.

"So, here's to a nice quiet evenin' alone," Edward toasted as he held his glass up to her across the small table. They touched glasses and each took a sip.

"Why the royal treatment, not that I'm complaining one bit," Bella responded as she dug into her salad.

"You should be treated like this all the time. I took off early today to run some errands and decided that a nice spaghetti dinner sounded good, so I took the liberty of cookin' one for my girl. I wanted to show ya that I don't need anyone to wait on me hand and foot. I can be pretty handy around the house," Edward replied. She was a little confused by his statement but decided to let it go.

"Oh, Em and Rosalie are back from New York. Emmett's gonna break ground on the house next week. Until then, they're gonna be stayin' at the ranch house, if that's okay. I told him I wanted to talk to ya about it first," Edward told her as he handed her the warm bread.

"Honey, I think that's your call. You dated Rosalie before Emmett. If it won't bother you, it certainly won't bother me. It _is_ your house, you know," Bella replied. She was even more confused by his demeanor.

"Yeah, well, you live there with me on weekends, so I wanted to be sure it's not a big deal for ya. How was your day?" Edward asked. Bella thought for a minute and then began laughing.

"I got asked on a date by a sixteen-year old boy today," Bella volunteered. The event was quite comical to her, especially after the boy figured out she was a teacher and not a fellow academic phenom.

"Wow, they just crawl out of the woodwork, don't they. So, the boy has good taste, but what on earth was he doin' askin' ya out?" Edward asked. Bella saw him look at her in confusion.

"I was outside at lunchtime, sitting on top of a picnic table with my laptop. I had kicked off my shoes and had my hair up. The kid walked over to where I sat and flopped down next to me. He said, 'Hey beautiful. I'm new here. I'm lookin' for the English Department. I have to change my American Lit class to days because my momma won't let me drive at night yet. I just got my license. What are you takin'?' I was in a good mood so I played along and led him to the English Department. When we got to the door, he asked if I'd like to get an ice cream after school. I told him I had a boyfriend but thanked him. Half hour later when he walked into my class, I thought he was going to pee his pants," Bella shared, laughing through the story. The look on the boy's face when he realized she was the teacher was priceless.

"Great. I not only have to worry about men my Daddy's age, but now I gotta worry about teenage boys. You don't make it easy on a fella, darlin'," Edward joked, laughing at her story.

"I doubt he could match your culinary skills. That alone gives you the upper hand," she joked as she carried their salad plates to the sink. Edward plated up spaghetti for the two of them, and they enjoyed the meal he'd made, both deciding that they'd eaten too much.

After the dishes were finished, Bella took him into the living room to give him his birthday gift. They brought the rest of the wine and settled in on the couch with soft music playing in the background. "Okay, I wanted to give you your gift when it was just us, so it's early," she explained as she reached under the couch and pulled out the wrapped box. She saw his eyes get wide.

"So you've known for a while then?" he asked. She could see he looked uncomfortable, and she wasn't sure why.

"Of course I have. What, I'm not going to not find out about your birthday? Here," she replied, handing him the box. She saw him hesitate and then place the box on the coffee table.

"Before I open that, I need to talk to ya about somethin'. You know I love you very much, right?" he asked. Bella nodded not sure where he was going with his train of thought.

"Of course I do. You know I love you very much, as well. Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"Wrong? Hell no. Nothin' has ever been so right in my life. That's what I wanted to talk to ya about. See, uh, I think it's time for us to pin some things down. First, I think we need a bigger place here in the city. I know you teach here, and well hell, my business is here, so if we're gonna be spendin' all this time in town, I think we need a little bit bigger place…at least one with two toilets," Edward began with a grin on his face. Bella laughed because the issue that had come up one morning regarding him in the shower and her need to use the facilities.

"Okay. Um, my lease is up in August anyway, so that's feasible. We can start looking when you want," Bella responded. If the fact that he wanted a bigger place was what had him acting so strange, she wasn't opposed to looking for a bigger place. She could afford it on her own, but if he wanted the two of them to get one together, she was game, timing be damned.

"Well, that was sure easier than I thought. Now, have you thought about whether you're gonna take off the second half of the summer to write?" he asked. Bella had thought about it and was leaning toward doing it, but it wasn't at the forefront of her mind.

"I guess I should. Jasper sort of seems to be counting on me, and I'd hate to let him down. So, I guess I should notify the school tomorrow," Bella replied. She saw Edward begin to move closer and just as she was about to lean in and kiss him, the house phone rang. She thought about letting it go to voicemail, but she saw Edward sit back and decided that she should answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, watching him closely. He didn't look at her. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a drink from his wine glass.

"Bells, it's me. I'm just calling to tell ya that Sue and I are engaged. I asked her tonight, and she said yes," her father called through the line, sounding very happy.

"Dad and Sue are engaged. He asked her tonight," Bella called to Edward in a much higher voice than she'd ever heard come out of her mouth. It was then that she realized that she was excited for her dad. He sounded happy and that was really all she ever wanted for him.

Edward smiled at her and settled back on the couch looking a little upset. She wanted to ask him why, but she was caught up in her father's happiness and couldn't help herself. She spoke to her dad and then Sue, and when she hung up, she was actually giddy.

"I'm sorry about that, but I knew he was going to ask sometime soon. He promised he'd call and tell me. They sounded very happy. So, now, will you open your gift, or do you have something else you wanted to talk about?" Bella asked as she sat down on the couch and pulled her legs up, crossing them and facing him.

"Naw, that was it. Let's see what's in here," Edward replied as he picked up the box. He shook it first and then tore into it like a small child and quickly ripped the lid of the box off, sending tissue paper in all directions. When he finally got to the bridle, he froze.

"No shit! You got me the bridle that matches my saddle? I meant to get up to the store and buy the damn thing, and when I called Drew, he told me it was already gone. You're the best girlfriend ever," Edward told her as he examined the headstall, reins, and bit. The headstall and reins were custom as well, which is likely why it cost as much as it did, but Bella didn't dwell on it. The fact that he seemed so happy was more than enough to justify the splurge for her.

He pulled her into a deep kiss, tossing the box on the floor. After a few minutes, he picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom to thank her for the gift. He kissed his way up and down her body, spending enough time with his tongue on her sex to cause her to squeal his name. As he slowly stroked into her, he whispered, "I love you so much, Bella," and no other coherent words were spoken for the rest of the night.

After reaching their mutual release the first time, they rested side by side, looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Bella's thigh accidentally brushed up against Edward's semi-hard cock. That movement led to him pulling her right leg up on top of his left one and stroking into her while kissing her gently.

He angled their bodies so that he could move deeper into her, and his thumb began circling her clit as he pulled her into him harder. The difference in the sensation of lying on their sides, and the fact that the couple had just finished with a passionate encounter minutes earlier, allowed them to spend more time enjoying the experience. When Bella's walls convulsed around him, Edward let go and joined her in the bliss of release. They kissed again and fell asleep with him still inside her. No words needed to be spoken. They'd shown each other how much they loved each other through their actions that night, which was just as intense as saying the words out loud.

##

"Em, glad you're home, son," Edward called happily as he walked into the barn that Friday afternoon, carrying his new bridle to put in the tack room. He was very pleased that Bella had bought it for him, even if the night before hadn't gone exactly as he'd hoped. He decided that another time would present itself for his plans, and he'd wait, though he felt it would be difficult. It felt like unfinished business to him that he couldn't wait to finish.

"Hey, Boss, same to ya. How's Big D?" Emmett asked. He and Rosalie had come to an understanding. They were going to try living with each other. Rosalie had arranged to sublet her apartment in New York for six months so that they could see if they were cut out to make a go of it. They were planning to stay at the ranch house for as long as it took for Rosalie to find a place for them to rent in Tyler. Everyone had agreed that it wouldn't be weird, but Emmett wasn't so sure.

"Juts the same. You were in Manhattan. How'd ya like that?" Edward asked. He and Emmett had gone to Elmont, New York, one year for the _Belmont Stakes_ when Edward was in college on the East Coast, and Emmett didn't seem to be impressed. They'd spent one night in Manhattan because they were there, but Edward could tell that Emmett felt out of place.

"And, if I never get back there again, I'll be fine. I don't know how you put up with their prissy asses as long as you did. Not a fan of the Big Apple," Emmett replied as he hosed down the hallway of the barn. Edward could tell that Emmett wasn't thrilled with the way the boys had let the barn go. Edward wasn't thrilled about it either, but the reason Emmett was the foreman was so that Edward didn't have to deal with those things. It was a cost of doing business that he'd gladly pay.

"It's all about the attitude. I've walked into meetings in Trump Tower in my old boots with dried horseshit on 'em and blue jeans with holes, and I don't let that shit bother me. Fuck 'em. We all sit to shit," Edward called as he walked into the tack room and hooked the new bridle over the horn of his new saddle. He wasn't sure when he'd pull it out to use it, but it was something he'd always wanted, and he'd finally bought it for himself.

"That must be the cowboy poet that Miss Bella finds so irresistible. How's the world of high finance?" Emmett asked as he coiled the hose to put it away.

"Everything's fine. I cut off the dead limbs on the tree, and I'm just waitin' for it to bloom again. Now, we need to set up a closin' date on the land. When do ya wanna do it?" Edward asked. He was as anxious for Emmett to get started on his house as he believed Emmett was. The surveyor had been out and staked the land, so all that was really left was the paperwork.

"Well, you're the one who spends time in town. You tell me. Hell, it's just a signature on a page for me," Emmett called as he walked back into the hallway of the barn while Edward was turning Maisy and Izzy out onto the near pasture. The filly was doing well, and he didn't want to keep them in the barn if he didn't have to. He saw that they'd let Chief out as well, and he decided he needed to bring Bella down to the barn to teach her how to catch Chief in the pasture if she wanted to ride.

"Rosalie ride?" Edward asked as he checked on Sampson. The stallion couldn't be let out on pasture with the other horses because he was prone to fight with them. Edward was contemplating building a pen off the side of the barn near the bunkhouse where Sampson could have more freedom. He decided to talk to Emmett about it and see if it was a plausible idea.

"I doubt it. I've never asked. Maybe I'll take her on a nice little sunset ride down by the creek like you do with Miss Bella. Think that would work?" Emmett asked. Edward laughed.

"I can give you a two-thumbs-up on that one. If ya ever come down here to get Scout and he's gone, I wouldn't go anywhere near that creek," Edward teased. Both men laughed.

Emmett remembered what Maria had told him at breakfast and decided there was no time like the present. "So, I was thinkin' that maybe tomorrow, you and me go ride the fence row down to where the ten acres are that you're sellin' me and figure out how we're gonna move the fence to allow for a road from my place up here. Ya know it'll be quicker if we cut a road from my place to yours instead of goin' round the horn. That's seven extra miles," Emmett began. He didn't expect Edward to go along with it, but it was something to get him away from the ranch so that they could set up for the party.

"I didn't really think about that. Hell, that _would_ be the smarter way to go. That way, you can check that fence and the pastures every day on your way to work. Sure. What time ya wanna go?" Edward asked as he climbed the ladder to the hayloft to count bales. He was certain that they needed to haul hay up from one of the lower barns, but he wasn't sure how urgent it was.

"The boys are already down at the south barn gettin' fifty bales of hay. I _do_ know my job here, Boss. How 'bout we go after lunch tomorrow?" Emmett suggested.

"Sorry. I'm just feelin' useless. Bella's writin' and Rosalie was workin' on her computer, and they basically threw me out of the house. Maria was busy strippin' beds and cleanin', even though I know ya can't find a speck of dust in the place," Edward replied.

"Well, your folks are comin' this weekend. We all know that your daddy's place is somethin' else. Maybe we're just tryin' to make a good impression," Emmett answered trying to hide the smirk. Maria had told them all to clean up in anticipation of the visit, and the hands had actually flipped coins for who was going to clean the bunkhouse and who was going to get up hay. Paul and Quil were cleaning, much to their dismay.

The two men continued tidying up around the barn as they caught up. Deciding to take a break, they sat down on a bench in the hallway and had a beer while they waited for the rest of the hands to come back. Emmett told him that the boys were going out that night, but he and Rosalie weren't interested. Edward decided that he wasn't interested in going anywhere that night either. Staying in with his girl and his family seemed like a great idea…at the time.

\\\

_**E/N: How about the cowboy poet? Lots happened. Let me hear ya!**_

_**Till tomorrow…or later today…xoxo**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Always appreciated.**_

_**This chapter…yeah, y'all remember our cowboy has a bit of a temper, right?**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

23. Happy, Happy Birthday, Baby!

"Esme, Carlisle, it's so good to see you," Bella greeted as she answered the front door of the ranch house early that Friday afternoon. She'd been expecting them, and she was a little nervous about it because of the events that occurred when she and Edward had gone to Houston. She'd begged Maria to let her help ready the guest rooms, but Maria refused.

Bella had made the pineapple upside down cake in the iron skillet that she'd hauled to Dallas and back to the farm for that night's dessert. Maria was making her specialty, carne asada, because it was Edward's favorite.

"Oh, sweetie, it's so good to see ya. I know that Alice and I bullied ya on this, and I'm sorry 'bout that. I feel really bad because we should have talked to you more about the plans. I promise, we won't do it again," Esme called as she walked into the ranch house.

"Bella, honey, how've ya been?" Carlisle asked as he hugged her in the doorway of the ranch house. Bella felt like the hostess, somewhat, but because she'd had no say in anything that was going to happen that night or the next day, she wasn't exactly sure what her place was. It was very frustrating for her. Rosalie was in the family room watching a car auction on her laptop with her phone at the ready. She'd already run Bella out of the room, complaining to Bella that she was humming as she was writing.

Maria hugged the Cullens and showed them to their room, so Bella decided that she wasn't really needed in the house. She decided that she'd take her laptop and a blanket and she'd go sit under a huge maple tree in the back yard. Trying to navigate her way in the family wasn't easy because she wasn't, as a rule, a strong personality. Getting out of the way seemed like the best idea that afternoon.

As she lied on her stomach on the blanket proofreading her eight chapters, she was oblivious to anyone joining her until she looked up and saw her cowboy lying next to her on the blanket, knees bent and an arm over his eyes. "When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. What's got you so caught up that ya didn't notice me?" Edward asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm proofreading before Jasper gets here. I need to give him eight chapters to begin reading, and I was in the way in the house," Bella replied as she rolled on her side, looking at him and pulling off her glasses.

"In the way? How can _you_ be in the way?" he asked as he turned his head and moved his arm from over his eyes to look at her carefully.

"Well, your mother, Maria, and Alice have everything under control with regard to your birthday party. Rosalie didn't want me in the family room because she was on an auction website, so unless I wanted to go to the bedroom and lie on the bed, it was outside. You guys were busy at the barn, so I was just in the way," Bella replied as she put her glasses back on and turned her eyes back to her laptop.

She wasn't complaining, or at least she hoped she wasn't. She'd thought about going to her father's house for a while, but then again, they were basking in a child-free weekend and a fresh engagement. Outside seemed like the best place to be.

Edward turned on his side to look at her and gently grazed his knuckles across her cheek. "You're never in the way here, Bella. I'll get Emmett and Rosalie out of the house, and as for Momma and Alice, I'm sorry about that. I had no idea they were doin' anything about my birthday," Edward replied with remorse in his voice.

She didn't want him to feel bad, because she knew for a fact that his family was important to him. "Oh, stop. I've only been in the picture for eight weeks, more or less. I can see where they'd go ahead and make plans for you. I love how close your family is, and I don't want to get in the way of that. As for Rosalie, well she's just Rosalie. She's trying to do two jobs under less than ideal circumstances. I understand. Besides, it's nice out here. There's a nice breeze for June, and it's not that hot.

"Now, go spend time with your family, and let me finish up. I'm fine," Bella replied as she went back to her laptop. After a few minutes, Edward rose from the blanket and left her alone. She'd felt him staring at her the whole time, but she pretended to be agonizing over a chapter. Truth be told, she hadn't even read a word on the screen.

As she scrolled through the story, she was happy with it for the most part. There were places that she marked where she felt it was weak, but she wasn't as disappointed with the general plot as she thought. She was still without a hook, but she'd developed the relationship to a point where they were in love and building on it much like Bella felt she and Edward had done.

As she saved the document again, she saw Jasper walking through the yard toward her. "If it isn't my favorite author! How ya doin', Miss Bella?" Jasper drawled as he approached her. Bella laughed.

"So, you're embracing your southern roots? Well, it sounds good on you. How has settling in at Alice's been?" Bella asked as she sat up on the blanket. She liked Jasper…she always had. Now that he was with Alice, however, she had to be on her guard with regard to her story. She wanted to incorporate family conflict as the hook in her story, but she was hesitant because everyone knew what kind of story she was writing, and she didn't want the Cullens to start seeing themselves in the characters.

"It's been fine, but I'm here to see my breakout author. How's it going?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the blanket next to her. Bella wasn't sure what to tell him, so she shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, Izzy Wayne, that's not an answer. I'm still your editor, and we've talked through story problems before. Talk to me. It's just between the two of us. This is business," Jasper told her as he braced himself on his arms.

"_Argh._ Okay. I've got the relationship nailed down for the most part. Yardley is in a serious relationship with the cowboy. I'd like to use the dynamic of his family as the hook, but I don't want the Cullens to think I'm writing about them, even though I kinda might be. I mean, I'm not trying to make this an autobiography, but my story seems to be paralleling my personal life whether intentional or not. I'm not sure what to do," Bella replied.

Jasper seemed to take her words in and then he smiled. "Okay, so…what if, for once in your literary career, you turn the tables. Make it _her_ family interfering. Make it that she's an equal to these men. Don't make her a secretary at the ad firm, make her an ad executive. Make it her decision whether she uses the jingle writer's jingles. You know, kinda bordering on unethical, but a pull stronger than ethics. Build the dynamic that she's much stronger than your previous heroines. I understand that you need to go back and edit the story accordingly, but maybe this time, she goes after the guy instead of waiting for him to come after her. I know that's not what you've done in the past, but maybe this time you could change it up. Think about it," Jasper offered.

Bella considered what he said and decided that maybe she could write it that way. Maybe Yardley O'Shea could go after Edward Carson instead of the other way around. It was something to consider in her opinion.

The pair walked up toward the house because Bella felt like it may look suspiciously as if they were avoiding the family. They walked inside and Bella instructed Jasper to remove his shoes as she kicked off her flip flops. Maria was taking Bella's cake out of the oven, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked as she sat at the kitchen table sketching. In Bella's opinion, everyone was behaving very subdued. It seemed quite odd to her, but then again, she hadn't spent that much time with the whole family. Maybe once they were in control of the situation, they calmed down. She had no idea.

"As far as I know, why?" Bella asked. She had no idea what could possibly be wrong.

"Honey, Edward is waitin' for ya in the barn," Esme told her as she looked at her with a strange look on her face. Bella had no idea what he was up to, and the fact that no one was giving her any insight wasn't helpful.

##

"_Momma, Mary Alice, my office, now_!" Edward ordered as he stormed into the house after talking with Bella in her self-imposed exile in the back yard. Without looking at them, he stomped back to his office not even taking off his boots at the door as was his custom. He'd deal with Rosalie another time. The women in his family were his immediate concern.

As they walked in and sat down, he tried to control his temper, but it wasn't that easy. "I'm only gonna ask this once. What the hell have you two done?"

"I take exception to your tone," Esme responded as she crossed her legs picking at invisible lint on her khaki skirt in an attempt to look innocent. Edward wasn't buying it.

"My tone? My fuckin' tone? Seriously? Y'all made the woman I love feel like she's in the way in _my_ home. You seriously want to take issue with my tone, Momma. Y'all are too much," Edward lamented as he paced in his office.

"Now, I don't like that language, and you know it," Esme scolded. Edward would have none of it.

"Fine. You don't like my language…you're more than welcome to haul yourself back to Houston. I don't remember invitin' y'all here in the first place," Edward seethed. He wasn't at all happy about the turn of events that had Bella on the back lawn feeling like she didn't belong. In his mind, she was the only one who _did_ belong anywhere in his life.

"We get it. We've overstepped our bounds. We're sorry. We didn't realize you were so serious about her. Let's face it…you haven't had a steady girlfriend since Heidi, and she hated us. We don't know how to act under the circumstances. We wanted to celebrate your birthday, and Bella didn't even know about it until we told her the weekend we were all in Houston. How serious can this be? Remember the party?" Alice asked.

"Did y'all ever think there was a reason _why_ she didn't know it was my birthday? I had distinct plans regarding what I wanted to do for my birthday, and none of them included any of y'all. I don't wanna hear any bullshit from either one of ya. I love that woman. Hell, Alice, you were the one who said that I should take a chance with her. Well, I did, and you were right. She's everything I've ever been lookin' for. Now, you two need to back off," Edward ranted as quietly as he could.

"We were just tryin' to…" his mother began. He was done listening. He stormed out of the office and went to his bedroom slamming the door. He paced around the room and then began formulating a contingency plan. He packed a sack with clean clothes for the both of them and then stomped into the bathroom grabbing towels and wash cloths, shampoo, soap, toothbrushes and toothpaste. He stormed out of the bedroom and back down the hallway to the family room. He didn't look around at who was in the room except for the fact that Bella wasn't there.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed bags of potato chips and pretzels, and he went out the backdoor yelling, "I'll be in the barn. Will someone show some good sense and send Bella down there, please?" He was so pissed he couldn't speak beyond his simple instructions.

##

When Bella walked into the barn, he could see the surprise on her face. He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but at that moment, he just wanted the two of them to be away from the hold of his family. "Hey, darlin'. You feel like goin' for a ride?" he asked as he finished brushing down Scout. He saw her smile at him and nod. That was all he needed.

He wanted to use his new saddle and the bridle that Bella had given him for his birthday, so when she nodded in agreement, he went to the tack room and grabbed a saddle pad, his saddle and the bridle. He walked back into the barn hall and saddled the horse, happy that the new saddle had a larger seat and fit Scout perfectly. He walked back into the barn office and grabbed the sleeping bag from behind the couch, tying it to the back of the saddle.

"Okay, this is gonna be different than the other times when we've ridden old Scout. Instead of one of us sittin' behind the seat, we're both gonna fit on it. The seat on this saddle is big enough for two. You're drivin', by the way," Edward told her as he fit the bit in the horse's mouth. He heard the horse chew on the new bit for a moment, but then Scout settled back which was exactly what Edward expected from him.

"So, are we running away?" Bella asked. She could tell he was upset about something, but they'd barely had a moment to talk about anything, so she had no idea what it could be.

"As a matter of fact, we are. You okay with that?" Edward asked ripping the brace off his arm and tossing it into the trash. He determined it was close enough to the time the doctor had told him, and his hand didn't hurt any longer, so he was moving on. He knew exactly where they'd go. There was a barn on the southern corner of the property that had a small office and full bathroom. Edward decided it would work, so they were off. He had a lot to iron out with her, and he felt he owed her a huge apology because of the way his mother and sister flew in and took over.

"You know, running away isn't always the answer. They mean well," Bella told him as she stood next to Scout while Edward saddled the horse. She'd deduced that his mood had everything to do with his family.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, and they didn't even ask me what the hell _I_ wanted to do. I'll let 'em have their damn party, but I'm gonna ring in my birthday the way I wanna. Now, climb on up there," Edward told her. Bella did as he instructed and moved forward on the saddle for him to climb up behind her. Once he was settled, he kicked the horse to head out of the barn.

After they were clear of the gates, Edward handed Bella the reins. He was finally calm. It was exactly the way he wanted to spend the last day of his twenty-ninth year on the planet. He knew when he found Bella on the back yard with her laptop that his mother and sister had planned something without any input from the love of his life. He also knew it was rude to leave the ranch house full of company without a word, but he didn't care. It was _his_ birthday, and no one had asked him what he wanted. He was determined to have it his way.

"Okay, we're gonna go to the left this time. Just kick him up and hold on," Edward told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. After fifteen minutes of trotting through the field, they stopped at a gate.

"Edward, we're at a gate. You've gotta stop doin that if you want me to navigate," Bella replied breathlessly. It wasn't the first time he'd done it to her.

"Babe, we're just goin' to that barn down there. It's not that far. You're doin' everything right," he told her.

"God, so are you," she sighed. She didn't say anything more…she simply rode down to the barn that she'd never seen before. She _did_ wonder how many more there were on the property.

As soon as they reached their destination, she pulled the horse to a stop. Edward's hands had rested on her bare thighs all through the ride just under the hem of her shorts, and they hadn't stopped caressing her legs the entire ride. His lips hadn't stopped kissing her neck and shoulders the whole way, either. He hopped off of the back of the horse first, and then he grabbed her around the waist pulling her down into a passionate kiss. Scout stood still waiting for hay and water.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd bet you were born on the back of a horse. Come on…let's see what we got down here. I haven't been down here in a while," Edward called leaving Scout to stand free outside the barn with the reigns draped over the saddle horn. He knew the horse wouldn't go anywhere. That's why he loved the horse so much. They understood each other in some way. Scout knew that Edward would take care of him, and he was patient enough to wait.

Edward was surprised when he unlocked the door to the barn office having found the key that was left in the light fixture outside the door. Apparently, the boys had upgraded the place without his knowledge. There was a large sectional couch, and the room was actually clean. Edward walked over to the refrigerator and found beer inside. It wasn't champagne, but it was better than nothing. There was a radio on a small table by the window and a small lamp next to the couch. The bathroom was clean, and the place was secluded. That was more than he was expecting.

"I'll get our stuff and put Scout in the pasture. He won't go anywhere. See if ya can get somethin' on that radio," Edward called as he walked out the door noticing that there was a shade on the door that hadn't been there the last time he was at the barn. He shook his head wondering who was responsible for the changes.

##

As Bella walked around the place, she wondered what was its' purpose. It looked like it was an office because there was a phone on a desk in the corner, but the large couch seemed odd. Though, when she thought about it, there was a couch in the main barn's office. She wanted to ask him how many other places like it he had on the property.

She then started thinking about how the day had gone to hell. She hoped and prayed that his mother and sister didn't think she'd complained to him about their taking over his birthday, because it wouldn't be a good thing to have his mother and sister dislike her. She understood that they were only trying to make Edward's birthday special, even if he couldn't see it himself.

Looking in the small fridge, she found an unopened twelve-pack of beer. She looked at the date on the box and saw that it was fairly recent. It seemed far-fetched that Edward would have planned to bring her down there and that he'd brought beer down in anticipation. He had seemed to get pissed off and decide to leave the house without a lot of forethought. Obviously, someone else had planned to spend time in the office sometime in the near future.

Bella walked to the bathroom and saw that it was very clean. It was clean enough that a _woman_ would actually use it, which surprised her because she'd seen the bathroom at the bunkhouse, and she'd rather go in the woods than use the commode in there. Just then, she heard Edward come inside mumbling about pushy, nosey women and interruptions. She laughed to herself and walked back into the main room. "What's wrong?" she asked. She thought he was a lot angrier about the situation than he should have been, so obviously something else was going on.

"Hell, I'm just tired of those women tryin' to run my damn life," he complained as he dropped the sleeping bag and the sack of necessities on the floor by the couch. He flopped down in the desk chair in the corner and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I don't think they were trying to run your life. That's your mom and your sister, Edward, and you know how much they love you. They just wanted to make your birthday special, that's all," she told him as she walked over to the bag, opening it to see what was inside.

"I'm gonna ask ya somethin', and I don't want ya to lie to me. Did they ask you about any of it? How big is it gonna be?" Edward asked as he leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and watching her carefully.

"I'd _never_ lie to you, okay? They told me that they'd made plans, but they didn't ask my opinion. Look, that's okay. I don't really know who, aside from my dad, Sue, and the kids, they invited. I think it's really sweet that they wanted to do it. I didn't even know it was your birthday until they told me about their plans when we were in Houston. I think you're making more out of this than you should," Bella suggested. She didn't want to piss him off because he seemed like he was already beyond pissed off, but she was trying to talk him down.

"See, that's _not_ okay. They have this way of comin' in and takin' over…well, case-in-fuckin' point…and they have to understand that they can't keep doin' it. You're in my life now, and if there's a birthday party to be thrown, or a get-together to plan, or the color of the livin' room isn't to your likin', they have to understand that it's gonna be what _you_ want. I'm gonna be thirty-years old tomorrow, and I seem to be able to run a fuckin' business…hell, actually two of 'em. Why they think they have any right to manage my personal life is beyond me. I've let 'em get by with it for too long, and it's time for it to stop," Edward replied. Bella could tell that there was probably more to his rant than a simple birthday party, but she wasn't going to press him for details.

"They probably didn't want to presume that it was so serious between us that I'd feel comfortable doing any of those things. Besides, I'd never change the color of the living room. It's really nice, and I'm sure you paid that bitch an arm and a leg to pick it in the first place," Bella replied. Edward looked at her and saw the sincerity on her face. He wondered where he could have garnered such favor with the fates to meet and fall in love with a woman like Bella Swan.

"Only _you_ would stand there and defend those women. I love you," he told her as he walked over to where she stood going through the bag he'd quickly thrown together before they left the ranch. She pulled out the potato chips and pretzels and a pair of his boxers holding them up looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"I was in a hurry," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, softly at first, but it quickly grew into a deep, passionate kiss filled with love and desire. After a few minutes, the pair broke apart and laughed at the situation. She sensed all of his tension was gone, and it made her happy.

"I love you, too. I guess that's one of those things we can't do at the house in front of everyone," Bella teased as she opened the potato chips and took one to eat.

"Maybe that would run 'em off," Edward teased as he stuck his hand in the bag of chips grabbing some. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the beer, opening the box and pulling two out.

"So, I wonder who was plannin' a little party down here," he considered as he handed her an open beer. He opened his own, and they touched bottlenecks and then drank.

"Well, whoever it was, they cleaned that bathroom to 'girl' standards," Bella replied making air quotes around the word _girl_. Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to talk to 'em and make sure they don't burn the place down if they're gonna be bringin' dates down here. I've got seven hundred-and-fifty bales of hay on the other side of that wall that I'd rather not watch go up in flames," Edward replied as he sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the old wooden table across from it.

"How many buildings like this are on the property?" Bella asked. Edward patted the couch next to him, and she sunk down onto it. He put his arm around her shoulders and played with the ends of her hair.

"I've got fifteen hundred acres. There's a bunkhouse, machine shed, ranch house, of course, and six barns all together. Only this one, the main barn, and one in the western pasture have telephones and offices. I'll likely build a pole barn over near Emmett's place once it's done. So, what else ya wanna know?" Edward asked. He'd tell her anything she wanted to know about his life.

"Uh, well, I don't really have any other questions, I guess. I was just being nosey," Bella replied feeling the blush rise in her cheeks.

"There it is. My favorite blush. You're welcome to ask me anything. I'll tell ya everything there is to know," Edward told her as he rubbed her neck. Bella put her beer down and pulled his from his hand. In one quick motion, she had him on his back on the couch, and she was on top of him kissing him everywhere she could reach. His hands were moving down her body toward her ass, and he cupped it and pulled her tightly to him, both of them moaning at the contact of the other, even though several layers of clothing were between them.

Without words exchanged, clothes began flying around the room. First the clothes in the bag were shoved onto the floor, and then Bella pulled at Edward's shirt as he pulled at hers. Next was her bra. Once it was free from her body, his lips began moving down her neck to her breasts and then found first one nipple and then the other. His other hand began fiddling with the button on her shorts. "Hang on," Bella gasped. She quickly rose from the top of him and pulled him up by his belt in order to get his jeans off.

After fumbling erratically for a minute, Edward stilled her hands and let out a deep breath. "Hold on. Let's spread out that sleepin' bag. I don't know who's done what on this thing, so let's take a little precaution," Edward told her grabbing the sleeping bag and spreading it out on the couch. Once it was situated how he wanted it, he unbuckled his belt, flipped the button on his jeans, and held up his hands in the air.

"All yours, darlin'," he told her cockily. Bella laughed and proceeded to drop her shorts and then dispose of his jeans and boxers. She sunk to her knees and took him in her mouth without a word. The only sounds in the office were the low drone of the radio and Edward's moans and groans of satisfaction as she continued moving him in and out of her mouth until she felt him tug her hair and then climax at the back of her throat. The smile on his face as he flopped down on the couch told her he was very happy with the outcome.

For the next several hours, the two christened the couch, the table across from the couch, the desk and desk chair, and a blank space against the wall next to the small refrigerator. They stopped occasionally to snack, talk, and drink a beer. They dozed off at 10:00 PM both feeling quite tired and momentarily satisfied.

At 11:57 PM, Edward's cell phone alarm went off. He looked at it to check the time, and then he moved on the couch, gently waking Bella. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily. He chuckled at the state of her hair.

"I know how I want to celebrate my birthday. Come on," he told her softly. She got up and he pulled the sleeping bag off the couch, leading her outside in all their naked glory. He spread it on the grass outside the barn and pulled her down with him to look at the vast expanse of stars in the clear night sky.

"You wanted to ring in your birthday looking at the stars naked?" Bella asked a bit embarrassed at her state of undress at that moment.

"Nope. I wanted to ring in my birthday under a blanket of Texas stars making love to the woman who brought me back to life," Edward replied as he situated himself between her legs waiting for her give him an indication that she was willing.

"Well, what the birthday boy wants," Bella responded as she kissed him gently and wrapped her legs around his waist as he stroked into her. After a few strokes, his movement stilled. She looked into his eyes and waited for him to tell her why he was stopping.

"I wanna do it another way. Flip over," Edward told her. He saw her smile and get on all fours, shaking her ass at him. He laughed and stroked into her and then pulled her up onto his lap with her back against his chest. He settled back on his heels and slowly dragged his hands along her body. He slowly circled her clit and then continued moving up her body to her nipples where he gently rolled them between his finger and thumb. He heard her moan and pinched a little harder. "God, you have the most incredible tits. It's like you were made just for me," Edward whispered against her shoulder as he gently nipped back toward her neck.

Bella opened her eyes and watched his hands moving lovingly up her body as he rocked in and out of her. His hands continued to caress her breasts, gently kneading them and rolling her nipples as his lips worked their way back to her neck just behind her ear. "This is much better. There is nothing better than being inside you, Bella. I love you more than there are stars in the sky," he whispered to her. She turned her head and kissed his lips moving her left arm up around his neck to hold him within reach as her right hand moved down her body and circled her swollen bundle of nerves, occasional grazing his hard cock as he rocked out of her. She felt the rumble in his chest as he moaned into her mouth, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she would come undone on him.

"Edward, fuck, I'm gonna come," she gasped as she pulled her lips from his. He looked down her body and saw her hand between her legs, and he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"God, baby, yes. I wanna feel you squeeze my cock from the inside. Come for me," he whispered against the skin of her shoulder, unable to stop himself from joining her. At 12:14 AM, the pair celebrated Edward's thirtieth birthday by climaxing together, all the while telling each other how much they were loved. He couldn't imagine a better birthday in his life.

##

"Surely, he'll come back for his own _birthday_," Esme speculated to Maria as they settled at breakfast that Saturday morning. The hands had eaten a few hours earlier, and it was just the family at breakfast. Alice and Esme had been calling Edward non-stop since he and Bella had disappeared the afternoon before with no success.

"Miss Esme, I can't say what Mr. Edward will do or won't do. Since he started seeing Miss Bella, he's changed. He loves her very much, and he goes about his life with genuine happiness now. I believe it's because of the love he's found with her. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now. They didn't take any food with them, so I'm sure they'll be hungry," Maria replied as she placed the frittata on the table for their breakfast.

"I told you she was the right girl for him. I knew, once he found the right one, he'd be a goner. Momma, you and I are just going to have to accept that there's a new sheriff in town. Hell, it's about time," Alice chanted as she filled coffee at the table. She'd never seen her brother as adamant as he was the day before after she goaded him to admit his feelings for Bella to their mother. She was certain it was the only way their mother would begin to back off. Alice knew that Esme still felt it was her responsibility to take care of Edward, and in Alice's opinion, it was time for it to stop which was the reason Alice had pushed him the day before.

"Mary Alice, don't make it sound like I'm not happy that he's found someone. I am. It's just that he's never spoken to me the way he did yesterday. I'm not very pleased about him takin' off and leavin' his guests. It's not the way the boy was raised," Esme replied as she cut into the frittata making a plate for Carlisle who was reading the paper, seemingly not paying attention to the conversation.

"Maybe it was time for him to do _just_ that. Es, that boy's thirty, and if ya could, you'd still buy his undershorts and cut up his dinner. Hell, it's about time he put a woman ahead of you two. He still loves you, ya know. He's just really in love for the first time in his life, and he's enjoyin' it. Ya both need to take this seriously, or he might pick _her_ over _us_. If ya make it too tough for the girl to feel like a part of this family, that is," Carlisle told her as he folded the paper and tossed it on the floor next to his chair.

Jasper was quietly taking in the dynamic of the family. He wondered how he would fit into the family, and he had every intention of fitting into the family, because he was in love with the youngest member of it, and he had no intentions of letting her get away.

Just then, everyone heard squealing laughter coming from the backyard with a deeper laugh in the background. They rose to look out the back windows to see Edward carrying Bella on his back running around the yard and spinning, both laughing the whole time.

"See, if that's not a man in love, I don't know what the hell is," Carlisle called as he went back to his breakfast. He was very happy that his son had finally found a woman with whom he could settle down. He felt it was long overdue.

##

When Edward carried Bella inside, the two were laughing hysterically. They'd slept in that morning down at Barn Number 3, both declaring that the couch wasn't as uncomfortable as they'd initially thought after they went back inside the office having made love under the stars. That morning, they had a nice leisurely ride back to the house eating pretzels the whole way. Once they got to the barn and put Scout out on the pasture, Edward had pulled her up on his back and carried her back to the house, spinning and pretending to drop her along the way just to hear her squeal. Bella was laughing because he was singing AC/DC's "_You Shook Me All Night Long_" the whole way back to the ranch. She didn't know he even listened to rock music.

"What's for breakfast, we're starvin'," Edward chanted as he pulled Bella's boots and socks off tickling her feet. "Man, Miss Bella, your feet stink," he teased. She wiggled from his grip and slid to the ground.

"I seriously doubt it after the long shower that I had this morning," Bella replied as she walked over to the counter and poured two mugs of coffee. They both smiled remembering the sexy shower they'd shared.

Edward looked at the surprise on the faces of the people in the room. "Well, happy birthday to me, y'all," he called as he walked around the table and kissed his mother and then his sister on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I yelled at ya yesterday. Bella explained to me that ya didn't mean any harm and that she wasn't upset that you two strong armed your way to plan the party. Now, for future reference, y'all need to talk to her before ya plan so much as a run to the McDonald's drive-thru. So, Miss Maria, what's for breakfast?" Edward asked. He heard her laugh and looked over at the woman standing by the stove. He saw her reach into the microwave and pull out a plate covered with a dishtowel.

She walked over to where he'd settled at the table and pulled off the cloth, revealing pancakes and sausage. Edward stood up and kissed her cheek taking the plate from her and grabbing the syrup. He was starving, and it was his favorite breakfast. He counted himself amongst the most blest people on the planet.

After they were finished with breakfast and coffee, Edward ate a piece of Bella's pineapple upside down cake and tossed his napkin on the table declaring that he was stuffed. He rose from his seat at the table and walked around to where Bella was sitting drinking coffee. He pulled out her chair and grabbed her hand. "So, Miss Bella and I are gonna take a little nap. I trust that since y'all planned this party as a surprise, you don't need us for the preparations. Now, be sure to wake us in time to get all prettied up. Come on, sugar, you can give me my birthday spankin'," Edward called as the pair walked down the hallway. Before he closed the bedroom door, they heard howls of laughter coming from the dining room, mainly from his father and Jasper.

\\\

_**E/N: Oh, it ain't over…Lemme hear from ya.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Hello friends! Thank you so much for your reviews. We're broaching 200 which makes me very happy. I love that you love the cowboy, and I truly think you'll all swoon a little over this chapter.**_

_**JSYK, I'm going back home to help with my father. He's gone downhill faster than we thought, and I need to be home. I'll be honest with you…I'm scared. I've never been around anyone when they were dying, and I have no idea what to expect, but I feel it's important.**_

_**I'm not abandoning any of my stories on any sites. I won't have time, nor access to post, so I hope you'll hang with me until I can get back to you. I promise, I'll finish this story, and I've got a few things up my sleeve that you might like (I hope).**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**So, it's still the Cowboy's birthday, and this picks up after Edward announces that Bella can give him his birthday spankin'…let's see what's up his sleeve…**_

_**\\\**_

24. A Very Big Birthday Gift

"Now, that wasn't very nice of you at all. How on earth am I going to be able to face your family?" Bella asked him as he pulled off his t-shirt, taking her breath away. She walked over to where he was standing and unbuckled his belt. She saw the smirk on his face as she pulled it from the loops, and she laughed.

"Okay, Cullen, drop trough. I'm gonna give you your thirty lashes," she teased as she popped the belt against her hand. She saw him look at her with a worried expression.

"Now, I was just jokin' 'bout that. I don't really expect that you're gonna spank me," he commented as he backed away from her. She stalked toward him smacking the belt against her hand again.

"Come on, Birthday Boy, it's a tradition. You won't have good luck in the next year without your spanking," Bella purred as she watched him hop up on the bed. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. If you can catch me, you can spank me," he told her as he hopped off on the other side. After a minute of cat and mouse, Edward tackled her and flung them both on the bed, seizing her hand with the belt. "Gotcha," he told her as he pulled it from her hand and tossed it on the floor. He kissed her hard on her mouth and then pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"Fine, you win," Bella replied breathlessly. She loved that he wasn't pissed off about his birthday party any longer.

"Yeah, I'm lucky like that. You know what would make this the best birthday ever?" Edward asked as he pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I thought what we did all last evening and half the night, plus this morning in the shower, made it the best birthday ever," Bella replied teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, you've got a stellar point there, but there's one more thing that would make it even better," Edward told her as he reached into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out the ring he'd been carrying for almost a week and held it out to her. He'd tried to ask her on several occasions, and something always occurred to stop him. In that moment, it was just the two of them, and he felt the time was right.

"I want _you_ for my big present this year. Bella, will you please marry me? I love ya, darlin', and I don't want to imagine my life without ya. Please marry me," he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"_My God, you're serious_. We've only known each other for two months. Don't you think it's a little irrational?" Bella asked as she tried to wrap her mind around what he was asking of her.

"I'm more serious about this than I've ever been about anything in my life. With regard to timin', I think it's irrelevant. Maybe it's irrational, but I don't give a damn. I love you. This ain't the first time I've brought this up," Edward replied not letting her go.

Bella thought about what he'd said and what he was asking of her. She loved him, and she knew she'd never stop, but she worried that maybe he was behaving rashly because of his birthday. As if he could read her mind, he took her face in his hands and said, "I love you, and this isn't a quick decision. It's not irrational, and it's not without a lot of forethought. I want you to share my life with me. I want to saddle up Scout and go for moonlight rides with ya to our little spot by the creek and make love to my wife. If you can't say yes, at least say you'll think about it."

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes seeing how much he loved her, and she knew her answer with complete certainty. "I don't have to think about anything, Cowboy. I love you, and I'd love to be your wife," Bella told him with a smile on her face. He crashed his mouth to hers and pulled her body tightly against his, kissing her like it was the first and last time.

When he pulled back, he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a little big, but to him it looked perfect. "We'll have to get it sized next week when we go back to Dallas. I hope you like it, but if ya don't, we'll get ya somethin' else," Edward told her as he kissed her finger.

Bella looked at it on her finger, holding it in place, and she was astonished at the size of it. When he'd bought it, and when he'd made up his mind to propose wasn't something she knew, but there was time enough to find out. "It's beautiful. I'd have been happy with a ring from a bubble gum machine, you know," Bella whispered.

"I know damn well you woulda, but I can give ya this. Come on, let's take a nap. We'll deal with the rest of 'em later," Edward told her as he settled them on the bed. The two fell into a blissful sleep with Bella clutching her left fist closed so that the ring wouldn't slip off, and her right hand clutching Edward's arm that was wrapped tightly around her. She felt like she'd finally found her place in the world. It was a good feeling.

##

The newly affianced Bella Swan woke up an hour later and gently extricated herself from Edward's death grip around her waist. She needed to see for herself how much damage Edward had done to the relationship between her and his mother and sister after the apparent confrontation that had taken place the day before, about which she knew no details.

She placed the engagement ring in the drawer on the nightstand because they weren't ready to address the latest development between them, and she slipped out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where Esme was speaking animatedly with Alice and Maria regarding outside decorations.

There were tables scattered around the backyard, much as they had been when Bella and Edward had the cookout the week before, and she saw Carlisle outside directing Emmett and Paul regarding placement of a tent to shelter the buffet and bar stations. The caterers were busy setting up outside, and she saw a DJ setting up sound equipment on the back porch. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight of all of the preparations about which she'd been kept in the dark.

"Can I help?" she asked meekly as she approached the three women who were busily checking lists and examining rented china and stemware.

She saw all three women look up at the same time, and only Maria didn't have a look of fear on her face. "I'll just get one of the boys to carry these racks outside. I'll be right back," Maria announced, quickly making her getaway.

Esme looked at Alice pointedly, and the two of them nodded between themselves and walked over to the kitchen table, taking seats. "Come sit down for a minute, sugar," Esme instructed, pulling out the chair to her right.

Bella walked over to it and sat down, bracing herself for the onslaught of her future mother-in-law. She decided to make the pre-emptive strike in an attempt to diffuse any argument that might be coming her way. With the advent of the engagement, she would be in those women's lives for a very long time, and it wasn't a good thing to start off on the wrong foot. "Look, I don't know what Edward said yesterday, but I just want to…" she began.

Alice held up her hand for Bella to stop. "Don't bother to apologize to us for anything," Alice remarked.

The comment made the hairs stand up on the back of Bella's neck. She wasn't planning to apologize to them for anything. She simply wanted to talk to them about what had happened and try to negotiate a deal with them so it wouldn't happen in the future, but if they were going to take issue with her, she was going to put a stop to it immediately.

"I had no plans to apologize for anything. I didn't do a damn thing wrong. You two, on the other hand, neglected to let me in on any of the plans for this little dog-and-pony show you've concocted out there, and you didn't think to even ask Edward what he wanted to do for his birthday. That's why he was so pissed off in the first place. Now, I know it was rude of us to just take off like we did yesterday, but I think it was the best thing to do under the circumstances. I love that man, and I will always put his well-being and happiness above anyone else's. I plan to be in his life, and by extension, your lives, for a long time, and I don't appreciate the fact that I wasn't even given any indication as to how many people you've invited and what accommodations are being made for them. I live here with Edward on weekends, and if strangers are going to be handling my underwear, I believe I have every right to know about it," Bella snapped.

Esme looked at Alice, and the two women burst into fits of laughter. Bella saw absolutely nothing funny about the situation, so she waited to find out what the fuck they were laughing about. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Esme wiped the tears from her eyes and began speaking. "I'm sorry we're laughin' at ya. It's not what you think, honey. We were going to apologize to _you_ for all of this. We rode in here like the Union Army taking Atlanta, and we took over without any consideration for your place in my son's life. It was wrong of us, and I swear on my own momma's grave that we'll never do it again. You have every right to be pissed off, and we're truly sorry," Esme apologized.

"Yeah, Bella, I know after the band thing at the cookout I told you I'd back off, but Momma already had all of these arrangements made. Hell, I didn't know how overboard she was going until I had lunch with her last week. Anyway, I wasn't telling you that we wouldn't accept your apology. I was telling you that you had not one thing to apologize for. I certainly didn't expect you to lay the two of us out like that, but I'm glad you did. I can see quite easily how you'll be able to hold your own against us, which is what I was telling Momma and Miss Maria before you came down," Alice added.

Bella was shocked at the admissions made by both women. It wasn't at all what she expected. "Listen, my husband not so politely informed me this mornin' that I was basically behavin' the same way his momma did when he and I first got together. I damn well don't want to become like Mother Cullen. That old harpy drove me crazy. I love my children very much, but I can see that my time raisin' both of 'em is over. They're both adults, and I need to find somethin' else to hover over. I gladly turn over the care and feedin' of my son to your more-than-capable hands. I'm galled to admit it, but the man is thirty-years-old today, and my time to mother him is at an end. Now, that bein' said, I hope that if you ever need advice or help with anything, you'll call me. I won't come stormin' in, I promise. Hopefully, in the not too distant future, I'll have some grandkids runnin' around that I can spoil," Esme remarked taking both women's hands and giving them a squeeze.

The three women laughed together, cutting all of the tension in the room just as Edward was entering the kitchen. They all turned to look at him and broke into laughter at the look of fear on his face. Bella rose from her chair and hugged, first Esme, then Alice. "Honey, there's nothing wrong. We just cleared the air a little. Now, since you're up, go outside and help your dad set up. I can see he's got his hands full," Bella announced seeing Carlisle arguing with one of the catering staff.

Edward decided the best place to be was anywhere except in the company of the three women in his life, because the discussion he'd overheard had been intense. "Yes, ma'am," he answered as he quickly grabbed his boots and left out the backdoor.

"He lit outta here like his hair was on fire. Well, I can see that you've already put the fear of God in him, so I'd say you're the perfect person for him. Welcome to the family, Bella. I look forward to seein' y'all wander down the road of happiness together, and please, please call me when y'all hit those potholes. I'm gonna enjoy seein' my son taken down a notch or two," Esme quipped.

The three settled at the table while Esme and Alice explained the plans that they'd made. After an hour, they all agreed that it would be a great party, and Esme announced that it was the last one she'd ever throw for either of her children, with the exception of engagement parties, rehearsal dinners, wedding showers, baby showers…

Bella laughed seeing that while she'd maybe won the battle of the birthdays, she had a long way to go to win the war with regard to Esme Cullen ever relinquishing her motherly control over the family. She assumed that it wouldn't be the last such confrontation that the women would have, and she prayed that any future scrapes went the same way as the one they'd just hashed out. She wasn't holding out a lot of hope for it, though.

##

"What do ya think about this one?" Edward asked as they walked around the jewelry store in downtown Dallas. It was the Wednesday after his birthday, and the couple had decided _not_ to announce their engagement at the party. They were planning to tell everyone after all of the dust settled. They were happy knowing it was just the two of them in on the secret for a while longer.

"Edward…uh, what's your middle name?" Bella asked. She couldn't believe she was engaged to a man whose middle name she didn't know. It was a simple piece of information, but she'd never thought to ask. Her rational mind kept telling her it was far too soon to be engaged to Edward Cullen. Her heart told her to ignore her rational mind, and the timing of it was just right.

"Anthony. Yours?" Edward asked as he continued to peruse the engagement rings. He wanted to be sure she had exactly what she wanted. They'd wrapped a piece of tape around the band of the ring to make it fit, and they were at the jewelry store to get it sized.

The party had been great, even though they both thought that the fireworks were way over the top. When the family left that Sunday afternoon, Edward and Bella decided to spend the night at the ranch house playing poker with Emmett and Rosalie. At the end of the night, the four were getting along much better, even though they both remarked that Rosalie still seemed quite standoffish. Edward was quite pleased that not one Denali…or Sanchez…was in attendance.

"My middle name is Marie. I love the ring you bought me, Edward Anthony. I mean, for crap's sakes, it's a four carat cushion cut diamond set in platinum with a black diamond surround. Tell me who in their right mind wouldn't love it," Bella told him as he continued to point out rings in the case. The only reason she knew the particulars about the ring was because the clerk had described it to her when she took it off for the man to ascertain her proper ring size.

"If you're sure, then size it," Edward told the man. The man behind the counter recorded Bella's ring size on the outside of the envelope and then slipped the ring inside.

"It'll be ready next week," the man remarked. Edward chuckled and reached into his pocket pulling out two-one hundred dollar bills.

"You sure about that? I think it _could_ be ready by Friday, don't you?" Edward remarked as he slipped the guy the two bills. The man opened his hand and saw the money, and his eyes widened. He vowed that he would take the ring to the jeweler's house himself to ensure that it would be ready by Friday.

"It will. Is mid-morning okay?" the man asked. Edward smiled and nodded. He took Bella's hand and the two left the store and went for lunch at a small café nearby. Once they'd settled into their table. Edward cleared his throat. He had things he wanted to talk to her about…things he'd been thinking about since he'd watched her sleeping that Saturday afternoon of his birthday after she'd agreed to marry him.

He was quite pleased that Bella had asserted herself to his mother and sister, though when he walked into the kitchen that Saturday afternoon, he wasn't sure what was happening. After Bella explained it to him as they danced at the party that night, he was relieved with the outcome, and it further solidified his confidence that Bella was indeed the right woman for him, not that he had any doubts in the first place. The only thing left to do was clear the air on a few things so that they started off on the right foot.

He looked around to see if anyone nearby was paying attention to them, and then he began to speak in a low voice. "So, I've got a couple of things I wanna run by ya. I'm thinkin' about takin' the company public. It's big enough to be able to put out a respectable offerin'. I'm lookin' at doin' an IPO by next March, but that's gonna be tough to accomplish. I need a CFO since Newton went off the beam, and I'm still searchin' for an underwriter to float it out there to see if there would be any takers. It's a risk, but I think the rewards would be multi-fold. I'd maintain control, bein' the largest stockholder, and I'd put myself up as the Chairman of the Board and CEO and Pete as President. I'm still hammerin' out details, but what do ya think?" Edward asked as he sipped on his sweet tea.

Bella gulped. She had no idea he'd been thinking about anything of the sort. "How big will your role be?" she asked. She knew nothing about finance and corporate business. It was something as foreign to her as physics or meteorology.

"Well, after we get to the point where we've done the market research and secured an underwriter to go public, I'd take a smaller role which isn't somethin' I'm opposed to. It would allow me more time at the ranch, eventually, but in the near term, it means we need to get serious about findin' a bigger place up here," Edward told her as their lunch was delivered.

"Honey, business is your forte. I'm trying to rewrite my story and finish up the classes that I'm already committed to finish. I'm still waiting for Jasper to tell me that the deal is done for the publishing houses. I'm kinda buying time," she replied as she took a bite of her tuna salad sandwich.

Edward smiled. He had to figure out how to tell her he was going to New York the next week to meet with the Devereaux people so that they could negotiate the purchase of the publishing houses. He still wasn't telling her he was financing the deal because he was certain she'd be pissed, but it was a risk he was still willing to take.

"You can buy as much time as ya want. I just wanted to run it by ya because it's gonna be part of your life too," he told her. He was doing everything he could to ensure that his business would remain successful while pulling out of it as much as he could allow himself without completely selling it off.

"Oh, what's going to happen with Lauren Mallory?" Bella asked quietly as she took a sip of her tea. She'd been wondering about the woman, but she hadn't had the guts to ask him because it was clearly a sore subject with him.

"I'm still talkin' to lawyers, but I think I'm gonna go after her if I'm seriously gonna consider goin' public. I definitely wanna give off a 'take no bullshit' vibe. I'm worried about goin' after Big Jim Banner, though, because he's a fixture in Texas business. We're still tryin' to figure it out," Edward answered as he bit into his smoked brisket sandwich.

"My dear fiancé, I know that you'll do the best thing for your employees. You go off and do your business things. I'll be at home writing smut and grading papers," Bella teased. Her reference to smut reminded him of something else he wanted to come clean about because he had a lot of questions regarding her books.

"Um, so in the interest of full disclosure goin' into the rest of our future, I've got somethin' I need to come clean about. I've actually read all of your books. I did it before we started datin' but after we met. I liked 'em. You're very talented," Edward told her honestly. He saw her face contort in confusion, and then he saw the blush rising from her chest up.

"_Why_ did you read my books?" Bella asked. She'd never imagined that he'd have any interest in her books. It surprised and embarrassed her that he had read them.

"Honestly? Because I was interested in what you were lookin' for in a man to see if I even stood a chance at datin' ya. I'm not tryin' to embarrass ya. You're a very good writer," Edward complimented. He could see she was upset, but he didn't understand why.

"I can't believe you went behind my back and read my books knowing I'd written them. God, if I kept a diary and you found it, would you read that too?" Bella complained getting angrier by the minute.

"Whoa, slow down there, darlin'. I'd never read your diary. I don't get why you're so pissed off. A lot of people out there read your books. Why does it matter that I did?" Edward asked, wondering why she was behaving so irrationally.

"Because…it just does. I don't understand what you thought you'd find out in my books that you couldn't just figure out by getting to know me," Bella admonished as she shoved her sandwich away.

Edward thought about it for a minute and then took her hand to get her attention. "Bella, listen to me. _You_ are a one of a kind woman, and a man would be stupid _not_ to use any means necessary to be able to spend time with ya and pray to the good Lord that you'd give him a shot. I figured that I'd know what kind of man you were lookin' for if I read what kind of man you wrote about, then once I knew, I'd do everything I could to be that man. Now, I don't wanna be as fucked up as that music professor guy was, but even he had his moments. I'm amazed at the way your mind works that you can come up with interestin' stories out of thin air. I can't do that. Hell, most people can't. It's just one more thing that I love about ya. So, I'm sorry if you're pissed about it, but I wanted to know more about ya, and I learned a lot from those books," Edward told her.

Bella thought about what he said and asked, "Like what?"

"Well, I learned that you have a very good sense of humor, and you don't tolerate bullshit from a man. I learned that you can come up with some pretty strange conflicts that most people wouldn't be able to conceive of. I also learned that you have a pretty dirty mind, which is probably the thing that sealed the deal for me," Edward responded half-teasing about the dirty-mind comment.

"Ah, I should have known. I'm sorry I flew off the handle like that. I just, well, I was just surprised, I guess. So, which one did you like the most?" Bella asked as she picked up her sandwich to finish it. Once the cat was out of the bag, she was curious to see what he thought of her stories.

"Well, I liked 'em all, but I guess if I had to pick a favorite, it has to be the one from Savannah. That boy didn't know what the hell hit him. I can relate to that. But then again, the lawyer story was pretty funny when all of the women he used to date kept showin' up," Edward laughed.

"Yes, I guess you _can_ relate to that, can't you," Bella replied, cocking an eyebrow at him to remind him of Heidi.

"Hold up, there. I didn't have as many women showin' up as that guy did," Edward defended.

"Well, _darlin_' not yet," Bella teased. She could tell that there was something else on his mind, and she waited for him to ask, though she was pretty sure about what he was curious.

"Spit it out. I know there's something else," she urged as the waitress refilled their teas.

"Okay. About the sex, did you write those things from personal experiences?" he whispered because he believed the two women at the next table were listening.

"We have a lot of sex. I'd think you'd know the answer to that," she responded. It was true that some of the things in her stories were drawn from personal experiences, but the more adventurous things were strictly from her imagination and research on the internet.

"Um, some of it I recognize, but I'm just curious if I should be worryin' about certain things that I read about that I might not be into, if ya know what I mean. I'm not a prude by any stretch of the imagination, but I'm not so sure I'd be up for some of the things that professor guy was into," Edward answered feeling a little nervous about her response.

Bella thought about it a little and laughed. "I think you'll just have to wait and see. Variety is the spice of life, as they say, so don't you want some surprises along the way?" she asked with a laugh in her voice.

Edward swallowed the rest of his tea in one nervous gulp. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at her, seeing the smirk on her face. He knew she was teasing him, so he decided to tease her back. "That's right, variety is the spice of life. That street runs two ways, darlin'. Your stories have given me a few ideas that _I_ might want to try," he answered. He saw her eyes grow wide, and he couldn't contain his laughter.

As soon as Bella figured out that he was kidding, she couldn't help but laugh with him as they finished up their lunch. Edward took her back to school for her Wednesday afternoon class, and he kissed her deeply before he let go of her outside of the car. After the discussion at lunch, the afternoon was going to be long for both of them.

##

As he breezed down the hallway that Wednesday afternoon, Edward was whistling again. Angela heard him when he got off the elevator, and she smiled to herself. She'd never seen him as happy as he was recently in the entire three years she'd worked for him. She placed his messages and the morning mail on the corner of her desk as she waited for him to round the corner.

"Angela, how was your lunch?" Edward asked as he stopped at her desk and leafed through the messages.

"It was quite boring…ham and Swiss on rye. Apparently, yours was much better. How's Bella?" Angela asked as he looked through the afternoon mail that had just been delivered.

"She's perfect. So, come on in and let's go through the calendar. I sent ya the information about Hawaii. Did you get a chance to look at it and make any decisions? Pete and I are gonna plan our vacations around yours, so the ball's in your court, Mrs. Cheney," Edward joked as he walked into his office and pulled off his suit jacket.

"Oh, before we get to that, can we close the door?" Angela asked. Edward was immediately worried. She'd never asked to talk to him in his office with the door closed. He hoped that she wasn't going to leave him because she was instrumental in making his life run smoothly. He watched her walk in and shut the door, and he motioned for her to sit down.

"Please don't tell me that someone else has lured ya away. You know I'm gonna beat their offer, right?" he asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"What? Oh, gosh no. I had a thought that I wanted to run by you. That land in Wink. Well, I was thinking about it, and I was able to find out who the other two people were who were in business with Jim Banner on the deal. One of them is Aro Volturri, if you can believe that. The other one is a relative of Aro's named Marcus. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe if you contacted them and told them that you're going to oppose the wind farm and alluded to what Banner tried to do to you, they'd sell out to you. You could buy the land from them and then donate all of it to some sort of trust or preserve. That would cut Banner off at the knees because he'd never be able to get the permits he needs without the whole tract. You'd have a nice little charitable donation, along with a lot of good will. What do you think?" she asked.

Edward considered her proposal, and in light of the fact that he was contemplating taking the company public, he decided it could be a good move. He wondered how much Aro Volturri knew about the deal because to Edward, Aro didn't seem like the kind of person who would throw in with Jim Banner behind his back to help Banner settle some old vendetta. He pulled out his BlackBerry and made a note to call Aro to talk to him about it as soon as he could.

He also knew that he needed to promote Angela because she was far more valuable than her job title could encompass. "I like it. Can you write me up a proposal that I can run by Pete? Also, you need to work with that Kirby woman in Personnel to hire a new assistant for me. I want someone who's as smart as you, and unfortunately for you, she's gonna report directly to you for a while," Edward instructed waiting for her response.

After a moment, Angela asked, "Mr. Cullen, what am _I_ going to do? Did I overstep my bounds? Are you firing me?"

Edward chuckled looking at her. "Firin' ya? Hell no. I'm promotin' ya. You're gonna be my new head of business development. We'll iron it out, but you're gonna have to share an assistant with me for a while, if that's okay. Now, before we work on that, get Pete, Yorkie, and Kirby in here. I need to talk to y'all about a new business plan that I've got in mind. I think we can make a lot of money, and I want to make sure we're all on the same page," Edward instructed. He was quite happy to see the look on her face when he told her he was promoting her. It was a long time coming.

##

"Mrs. Finch, I need an appointment to speak with Dr. McCann," Bella requested from the English Department secretary. She needed to withdraw from her second session teaching obligations, and the time to give notice was fast approaching. She was going to the ranch to write, and she was looking forward to it more than anything.

"He's going on vacation, Miss Swan. It's hard to get on his calendar," Mrs. Finch dismissed. Bella knew it was her way, but she wouldn't be deterred.

"Fine. Then I'll just leave my letter of resignation with you, and you can explain to him that I won't be teaching here anymore," Bella replied. She knew that the woman wouldn't likely want to approach the department head with a resignation especially before the man went on vacation. Bella hadn't signed anything yet, so she was under no direct obligation to teach at the school. She knew it was just assumed that she would.

"_What?_ _I have no desire to tell him that!_ He'll be free in fifteen minutes before he leaves for the day. Stay put," Mrs. Finch instructed. Bella settled into the chair in the corner to wait. She knew that she needed to get it over with, but she was nervous about it.

Ten minutes later, a disgruntled Dr. McCann walked out of his office. What Bella didn't know was that he'd had a run in with his daughter about charges on his credit card that he hadn't authorized, so Bella's news wouldn't be welcomed at all. "Dr. McCann, Miss Swan needs to see you," Mrs. Finch called. The man grunted as he went to the coffee maker and poured another cup for himself without even looking in Bella's direction.

"Well, Miss Swan?" Dr. McCann called as he walked to his door and waited. Bella grabbed her bag and walked into his office, taking a seat. She cleared her throat and waited for him to get settled. She wasn't thrilled about having to do it in person, but she knew it was necessary.

"Dr. McCann, I'm here to give my notice. I don't intend to teach the second half of the summer, and I may not come back in the fall," Bella announced. She waited for his response. She was sure he'd be pissed, and she was trying to brace herself for it.

"Okay. Anything else?" he asked. Bella was shocked. He hadn't even looked at her.

"Uh, well, I guess not. I hate to leave you in the lurch like this but I have a…" she began. He waived her off and finally looked at her.

"Miss, uh, Swan, I've got a stack of resumes for teachers looking for jobs that I could paper my office with. If you decide to come back, make sure you show your previous work experience here with the school on your resume. Now, is that it?" he asked.

"Yes," Bella replied as she grabbed her bag and rose to leave. She was surprised that she'd been let go so easily. She guessed that maybe she wasn't as valuable to the school as she'd hoped.

As she reached the door, Dr. McCann spoke, "Miss Swan, I know you're a good teacher. My niece took your Lit class and really liked it. If ya ever wanna come back, I'll be sure to find a spot for ya." Bella nodded and walked out of the room.

She went to the parking lot and saw Edward waiting for her. She wasn't as sad as she thought she'd be at the prospect of being unemployed. She was glad she had a savings, and she hoped she'd be able to nurse it along as she wrote her book. She was grateful that her rent was as low as it was. All she needed was the smile on Edward's face to turn her mood around immediately.

##

"You're certainly a sight for sore eyes. How was your day?" Edward asked as he opened the door to the Aston Martin. He thought she looked a little sad when she walked out the door, but when she saw him waiting for her he saw a huge smile spread across her face. It made him very happy.

"I just quit my job. I think I need a drink before it sets in," Bella replied honestly as she sunk into the car. She placed her bag behind the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt as he closed her door. She watched him glide around the car and climb in, quickly taking her hand. The smile on his face was unmistakable. He seemed very happy at the news that she was still trying to process.

"Well, let's go get a drink. Does, um, does that mean that you're gonna spend the rest of the summer at the ranch?" Edward asked hoping he'd pegged it right.

"I suppose. I mean, if that's okay," Bella replied as she looked through the windshield not really sure what she'd just done. She'd never been without her own means of support, but if she was really going to commit herself to the book, she needed to have the time to do it without the distraction of teaching.

"_Okay_? Hell, that's more than okay. It's more than I thought I'd ever get," he answered as he kissed her gently over the console of the car. He drove them uptown and pulled up in front _of The Mansion at Turtle Creek_. He found a spot to park and helped Bella out of the car. It was exactly the news he wanted to hear. She was going to spend the rest of the summer at the ranch. They were still going to find a bigger place in the city because he had to be there for business but having her at the ranch made him very happy.

"Come on. Let's go get that drink and you can tell me what happened," Edward told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple and guided her inside where they found a small table in the bar area, and he waited patiently for her to collect herself to tell him how it had happened. He hoped that she wasn't regretting it, because he wanted to shout it from the rooftop of the building.

"Babe, what do ya want?" he asked as the waiter approached their table.

"I'll have a Southern Comfort on the rocks with a lime," Bella replied as she continued to think about what she'd done.

"I'll have a Shiner," Edward ordered. He decided to forego the Woodford because he was driving. He continued waiting for her to look at him and give him an answer.

"Well, I quit my job. I told them that I wasn't going to teach the rest of the summer, and I probably wasn't going to teach any classes in the fall, basically. Look, I have money from my books, so I'm not going to be a sponge. I can support myself, you know," Bella told him defensively.

"Hey, slow down a minute, darlin'. I'm gettin' a place up here, so we'll figure it out. I really think that you should concentrate on your book and not worry about the rest of the shit," Edward responded as the waiter brought their drinks.

"Well, either way, I'm unemployed now. I have savings to live off of, and I'll put my shit in storage. I don't want to think about it right now. All I want to do is be happy about this. How about a toast to life changes," Bella replied. Edward smiled at the sentiment and lifted his beer in agreement. After they finished their drinks, they moved to the dining room and had an early dinner, and then they went back to the tiny apartment.

Edward knew she was freaking out about the decision she'd made, but he couldn't be happier. He'd move heaven and earth to make her feel more comfortable about her decision because it lined up perfectly with the way he hoped their life would shape up. Bella would be writing at the ranch and enjoying their life while he turned his business over to a Board of Directors that he trusted so that he could concentrate his interests on the ranch and spend more time with her. He felt like it was his birthday all over again.

##

"I need to find a new chief financial officer. I don't even know where to begin with that shit. I guess I better call a head hunter," Edward replied as they got ready for bed that night. He could tell she was assessing the apartment and wondering what to do with her things. In his mind, it was easy…she could pack it all up and bring it to Tyler. He wasn't ready to volunteer that idea, but it would stay in his head until he thought she was ready to hear it.

"Seriously?" she asked as she pulled on a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt of his. She saw him eye her carefully as she went to his suitcase and pulled out the clothes. She smirked at him because it wasn't the first time she'd worn his clothes.

"Well, yeah. My current CFO is in a mental institution. I don't think that's my fault, but I gotta find _someone_ to do the damn job," he replied as he pulled the comforter off of her bed. Business was the last thing he had on his mind after watching her change.

"I think I know someone you should talk to. I don't know how good she is, but I know she's a CPA. Emily Young. She hates the job she has right now, and she might be what you're looking for. Maybe a lunch wouldn't hurt?" Bella asked innocently. She had a feeling it would work out well for everyone involved.

"I'll be more than happy to talk to her. Now, shut up and kiss me," Edward told her as he pulled her into the bed. In his clothes, she looked sexy as hell to him, so he kissed her with everything in him. His dreams were about to come to life, and he wasn't hating it at all.

"I think I'm gonna need those boxers back for tomorrow," Edward teased as he pulled them off of her and sunk his fingers inside her. It never ceased to amaze him how tight and welcoming she was for his touch. There was a lot to be said for having sex with someone you loved versus just getting off.

"So, no commando in the Hugo?" Bella teased as she sucked in a hard breath. His fingers inside of her were completely disarming. Her joking façade failed every time.

"I can't go without somethin'. When I talk to ya on the phone, I get a hard-on every time. I can't walk around the office like that or I'll get sued for sexual harassment," Edward replied as he attacked her neck. He kissed his way along her neck and decided the t-shirt had to go.

"This has to go. I hate seein' ya in white," he whispered against her skin.

"So, what then? My wedding dress should be orange? I know I'm not a virgin, but I think it's still acceptable to wear white for a first marriage," Bella teased as she slipped the shirt off. She hadn't even begun thinking about a wedding. She was sure that when his family found out about the engagement, they'd try to talk her into a lot of things she didn't want, regardless of the truce she'd struck with his mother and sister. She was ready to leave the wedding planning to him, even though she knew he wouldn't want to deal with it either.

Edward pulled back at her comment. He hadn't meant to insinuate that she shouldn't wear white. They hadn't even begun talking about the wedding plans. They were just beginning to talk about living arrangements, much less the rest of their lives.

"Should we stop and talk about the weddin' plans? I didn't mean that I didn't think ya should wear white. All I meant was that you should take that damn shirt off. Hell, I'm not very good at this, am I?" he asked as he stilled his ministrations on her sex.

"I think we should stop talking right now and keep doing what you were doing before. We can talk about the wedding stuff later," Bella replied as she took his hand and moved it around the way it had been moving before.

After he brought her to climax once, he pulled her on top of him and centered her over his erection as he sat up leaning against the pillows and headboard behind him. When she sunk down on him, he couldn't help but gasp. It felt completely right. "Babe, you know that…geez…I love ya, Bella," he whispered as she moved on him. He gently gripped her hips, and they moved against each other in search of satisfaction. Edward moved his hand down between them and aggressively circled her swollen bundle of nerves in order to feel her come undone on top of him as he reached his own climax. Once they found it with words of love exchanged and a few curse words along the way, he pulled her body flush with his as he slipped out of her.

"Baby, I don't care what color your weddin' dress is. I just wanna see ya in it walkin' toward me. I love ya so much, I can't wait for everyone to know about it," he whispered in her ear as he kissed from her jaw to her mouth. He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her tightly to him.

He felt like he should shield her from his mother and sister once they found out about the wedding. Regardless of what they'd told Bella on his birthday, he was certain that they would push and shove her to assert their ideas of the perfect wedding. He only hoped that the discussion he'd had with his sister and mother at the ranch the day before his birthday would stick with them and that they wouldn't have to have a repeat discussion.

He was prepared to protect Bella from every threat, be they related or strangers, at every step of the way. She was everything to him, and he wouldn't let anyone upset her and possibly make her head for the hills. Without her in his life, nothing made sense any longer, and he knew it beyond the shadow of a doubt.

\\\

_**I know, it's impossible to find a man like that, but hell, we should all have a dream, right?**_

_**So, I hope to hear from you. I guess my last chapter for a while will be Tuesday. Like I said, I'll get back to y'all as quick as I can. I'll miss ya, that's for sure. Take care, now.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: We hit 200! I'm so happy! Thank you for your reviews. Just so you know, we're not at the halfway mark yet, so if anyone thinks we're wrapping up, not exactly.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

25. How to Catch a Female of Any Species

Thursday morning when Bella walked into her class the last thing she wanted to see was Jessica Stanley waiting for her. "Miss Stanley, can I help you?" Bella asked as she placed her bag down next to her desk. She could tell the woman was dying to talk to her about something, and considering the fact that Bella didn't have her in class that session, she couldn't imagine what it could be.

"Who was that beautiful hunk of man candy I saw you leave with yesterday afternoon? I think I've seen him before," Jessica gushed. Bella rolled her eyes and put her glasses on trying to determine what the proper answer should be. They hadn't told anyone about their engagement yet, but Bella decided that maybe Jessica needed to know that the man was, in no uncertain terms, taken.

"That would be my fiancé," Bella answered as she pulled out her chair and sat down. She expected the girl to leave at the revelation, but instead, Jessica pulled up a chair and sat down next to her desk. The students were starting to file in, so Bella knew that the conversation needed to be cut short.

"I thought you were seeing that body shop teacher," Jessica inquired. Bella didn't realize that her dating life was fodder for the campus gossip grapevine.

"Mr. Black and I are friends. We were never romantically involved. Now, my class is about to start. Maybe you should get to wherever you're supposed to be," Bella suggested.

The young woman didn't take the hint. "I've gotta go to the hospital and visit my friend. I'll be glad when he gets the hell out of there. He's likely blowing this really good job because he's faking that he had a breakdown. He's afraid he's going to be sued for sexual harassment because he boinked his assistant. He claims he can't be fired because it goes against some employment laws to fire an employee due to a medical condition. Ridiculous," Jessica lamented.

"Well, I'm sure he appreciates you sharing his personal business with a random stranger. Now, if you'll excuse me," Bella replied. The girl rose from the chair and stomped off without another word. The one thing that stuck out was that Jessica thought she'd seen Edward before. Of course, it could have been at school because Edward had picked Bella up on more than one occasion. She made a mental note to ask him about it that night.

##

"Edward Cullen for Aro Volturri," Edward called through the phone that Thursday morning. He hadn't been able to get in touch with Aro the day before, and the longer he thought about what Angela had told him, the more it bothered him. She had given him her proposal, and it was a good one which solidified Edward's desire to promote her. When he'd explained his idea about taking the company public, everyone had been on board. The only thing he had to do was figure out how to get rid of Newton and hire someone else.

"Mr. Cullen, he's in his car. Will you hold on while I patch you through?" the woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Sure," Edward replied as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button on his dress shirt. He and Bella were going to the ranch the next morning, and he was ready for the day to be over, even though it had just begun.

A minute later, he heard the connection. "Edward? It's Aro. I understand you're trying to get in touch with me. What's going on?" Aro asked him. Edward stood up from his chair and turned to look out the window to formulate how to explain to the man about Jim Banner without sounding like he was spreading malicious rumors.

"Um, well, you know that deal you're in with Jim Banner for that land in southwest Texas and eastern New Mexico to build a wind farm? Well, _that's_ not gonna happen," Edward explained.

He didn't hear anything for a moment and wondered if he'd been disconnected. Then, Aro replied, "How'd you find out about that? That's supposed to be confidential until we have the center tract of land."

Edward chuckled to himself. "Well, let's just say it's not the best kept secret in Dallas. Here's a little somethin' ya should know before ya do a deal with Jim Banner," Edward began. He explained to Aro what had happened at Cullen Industries, and before the men hung up the phone, Aro had promised to sell the pieces of land that he and his brother owned to Edward, informing him that the deal had been prompted by his son, Caius. All that was left to do was to find somewhere to donate the parcel, sit back, and watch Jim Banner twist in the wind.

As soon as he hung up the phone, there was a knock on the door. "Come on in," he called as he made a note on the file to send it to legal to review the deal. Angela came in with a man following her that Edward had never seen.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" the man asked. Edward nodded and the man handed him an envelope. "Sir, you've been served," the man called and then turned around quickly and left. Edward looked at the envelope and noticed it was from a law firm that was actually located in the building. He ripped it open and found a complaint against him, Mike Newton, and Cullen Industries. He quickly read through it and found that it was being filed on behalf of Lauren Mallory. She was suing for sexual harassment.

"That _bitch_!" Edward called. Then he checked himself because he was already being sued for sexual harassment by one woman. He wasn't in the mood for a class action.

"Which bitch?" Angela asked as she closed his door. She didn't mind his cursing, but it wasn't exactly professional at the office.

"Lauren. She's suing me and Newton, personally, and Cullen Industries for sexual harassment. Get Kirby and the lawyers down here, and then get me Jenks on the phone. Son-of-a-bitch," he continued as he flipped through the complaint.

An hour later, they were brainstorming regarding what to do. The lawyer suggested that they file a counter suit for her part in the insider information issue with Jim Banner, but that meant going after Banner, too, which was something Edward was reluctant to do because the only evidence that he had on Banner was circumstantial at best. Jenks decided that he would do a little more digging into Newton and Mallory. Kirby was stunned into silence because she had no idea about most of the things that had gone on without her knowledge.

Once the meeting broke up, Edward kept Angela back. "How'd you find out about Aro and Big Jim throwin' in together?" he asked.

"Well, it turns out that a sorority sister of mine works in the legal department at Banner Oil. It also turns out that she can drink two dirty martinis and be perfectly fine. The third one, however, makes her filter go on the fritz, and the girl can't help but spill her guts. All I had to tell her was that I worked for you, and she launched into research she was doing for Big Jim regarding a wind farm for which he was trying to get approval. I didn't ask her one question, I promise. She volunteered all of the information without any prompting from me. I realize that it wasn't exactly on the up and up, but if it's any consolation, she doesn't even remember meeting me for drinks," Angela replied. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Mrs. Cheney, I think you'll do very well as the head of business development. Now, I guess we better get back to work. God, I hate days like this," Edward remarked as he slumped into his chair. It was times like that which made him think about selling out. It would be a lot easier, in his opinion, to be rid of the whole thing. If he hadn't been the one to start the business from scratch, it would have been a no-brainer.

##

"God, I'm glad to be home," Edward sighed out loud as he parked the car in the garage that Friday morning. They'd waited to leave until after he went downtown and picked up her engagement ring. When he'd put it on her finger, he saw her eyes light up which was exactly what he wanted to see. It was the best thing that had happened in the previous twenty-four hours.

Bella was bringing her Beetle out to the ranch because she insisted that she wasn't going to drive his car or his truck. Before he left the office that Thursday afternoon, Edward had stopped by the mailroom in his building and grabbed several boxes so that she could begin packing when they got back to the apartment the next Monday morning. He was anxious to get her out of the apartment and out to the ranch. He'd planned to contact a realtor on Monday so that they could begin looking for a bigger place in Dallas.

Bella pulled in next to him and got out of her car, grabbing her bag with her clothes from the seat next to her. "Are you talking to yourself?" she teased. She could tell that the day before had been a bad one for him because he'd put up no argument when she suggested she bring her car out that morning.

"I had the worst day yesterday. I'm so damn glad to be home, I can't begin to tell ya," Edward told her as he took her bag and let them in through the door in the garage after he kissed the top of her head. Maria was in the kitchen singing and cooking which made both of them smile.

"Ah, my kids are back. Welcome home, you two. You look awful, Mr. Edward," Maria observed as she washed the bread dough from her hands. She was making homemade bread for dinner that night. She had a pot roast in the oven, and she knew Edward loved her homemade bread. When he'd called to let her know they weren't coming back to Tyler until Friday morning, she could tell that something was wrong with him.

"Miss Maria, I feel awful. It's good to be home. Anything goin' on around here?" Edward asked as he dropped their bags by the staircase that led to the bedroom. He wanted to drag Bella up to the bedroom and take a nap, but he needed to check on things around the ranch since he'd been gone all week.

"Uh, Sam is having a guest at the bunkhouse for the weekend. He asked if I'd pack them a picnic dinner. Emmett and Miss Rosalie left this morning to go to New York to pack up her apartment. He left a package for you on your desk. The mail is there as well. Doc Swan was out early in the week, though I didn't ask why. Other than that, it's just been another week. Oh, Emmett said I should remind you that the Smith sisters are expecting a load of hay from you," Maria related.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. Well, I'll get the boys to help me with that. Who's Sam's guest? I don't care, I'm just bein' nosey," Edward replied. Bella was walking toward him with a glass of sweet tea, which he gladly accepted.

"I do believe that would be Emily," Bella volunteered before Maria could answer him. She'd run into her neighbor that morning before Edward had returned from downtown and found out that Sam had invited her out for the weekend. Bella had found out that Sam and Emily had spoken on the phone every night since they met at the ranch, and Sam had driven to Dallas to take her to dinner on Tuesday evening. She hadn't had the chance to tell Edward about the two of them because he seemed to have a lot on his mind and they'd driven separately to Tyler that morning.

"Hell, that's convenient. I need to talk to her anyway about comin' to work for me, so I'll just catch her while she's here. Okay, well, ladies, I'm gonna carry this stuff up to the bedroom and then I'll be at the barn. Babe, we need to call Momma and Daddy, and are we goin' to your dad's tonight for dinner?" Edward asked. He realized that he'd been sort of checked out with her for the last few days because of events at work. He also knew she had a lot on her mind as well.

"We can go see them later, but I smell pot roast and that sounds a lot better than pizza. I'll call Dad and find out what they've got going on. We can call your parents after dinner tonight, if you want," Bella suggested. Edward nodded in agreement and went upstairs to the bedroom, dropping the bags on the bench at the end of the bed.

He went to his office and checked through the mail and then opened the envelope Emmett had left for him. It was the proposed contract for Emmett to purchase the ten acres. He quickly scanned it and saw that everything was as they'd agreed. He phoned Emmett's cell and left a message that they could go to the assessor's office and sign the papers first thing on Monday morning after Emmett and Rosalie returned from New York, before Edward and Bella left the ranch for Dallas, and he walked outside heading for the barn.

##

"Why, Miss Bella, what is that on your finger?" Maria asked as she grabbed Bella's left hand, having spied the huge engagement ring. Bella blushed and smiled.

"We're engaged. We waited to come back until this morning so that he could pick it up from the jeweler because it had to be sized. He actually asked me on his birthday, but we waited to tell everyone. Please don't say anything until we let our families know. I don't want any hurt feelings, but you're family too, so I'm glad you know," Bella replied. Maria hugged her and patted her on the back.

"I had a very good feeling about the two of you. He's always so happy when he speaks of you. I know something has upset him recently, but I'm glad it's nothing between the two of you. Have you set the date?" Maria asked. They hadn't even talked about anything remotely close to planning a wedding.

"Not yet. It's been a busy week. He's got a lot going on at Cullen, and well, I quit my job this week, so we haven't really been concentrating too much on setting a wedding date or anything. Now, what can I do to help?" Bella asked.

"I'm making fried chicken for lunch, if that's okay," Maria asked. She had always been given free rein with regard to mealtime, but since Bella and Edward were engaged, she knew that she and Bella would need to discuss exactly how things were going to work at the ranch.

"That sounds delicious. The last time I made fried chicken I locked myself out of the house and burned the food. I haven't had the guts to try again," Bella confessed.

"The boys seem to like it because there are never any leftovers when I make it. Now, would you like to plan menus a week at a time, or how would you like to handle things?" Maria asked.

"_Huh_? What do you mean?" Bella asked, perplexed by the question.

"I mean, you're the lady of the house now. How do you want things done?" Maria asked sincerely.

"Oh, well, um, I want you to keep doing things the way you always have. I'm not really the lady of the house yet. You've been taking care of these boys for a few years now, and whatever you do seems to work, so don't change anything. I have no idea how any of this is going to work out, but let's not make any changes to anything right now, if that's okay. I mean, I don't expect you to wait on me or anything like that. Just treat me the way you have since I started coming out here," Bella explained nervously. She felt like she was the infringing party in the discussion because, prior to Bella coming along, it had all been Maria's domain. She didn't want to make any changes because she was still trying to figure out how she fit in.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do. I'm just going to go ahead and make lunch. Why don't you get settled? Mr. Edward mentioned that you were going to be writing when I spoke to him this morning, so why don't you go do that. I'll call you when lunch is ready," Maria suggested with a smile. Bella knew the woman wasn't dismissing her, but Maria liked free run of the kitchen, and Bella was sure that the woman appreciated that things would continue on the way they had before she and Edward began spending time together at the ranch.

She walked back to the bedroom and pulled out her laptop, having decided to go outside and settle under the shade tree to begin her rewrite. She wasn't actually looking forward to rewriting the story, but it needed to be done.

As she reread what she'd already written, she could see that perhaps Jasper had a point. Changing up her usual formula by having the hero be pursued by the heroine seemed like the right way to go. She went back to the beginning and started over. She changed the parts with Michael O'Keefe and Gustavo Alvarez to reflect that Yardley was an account executive instead of an assistant. It would take a while to get the feel of the new dynamic of the story because it was completely foreign to her. She decided that the best way to get her head in the space she needed to be in was to try a little experimentation of her own.

She picked up her laptop and walked back to the house, changing from shorts to jeans. She grabbed a baseball cap from Edward's closet and pulled her hair up under it into a messy bun. When she walked back into the kitchen, she decided to have Maria hold out some chicken for her and Edward but let everyone else eat without them. If Yardley O'Shea was going to go after Edward Carson, Bella had to get comfortable with going after Edward Cullen first.

"Miss Maria, would you mind making two plates for Edward and me and putting them aside? The rest of the boys should go ahead and eat, but I need Edward to help me with something first. Is that okay?" she asked as she slipped on her boots by the door.

"Not a problem. If you're going to the barn, will you send the boys up? Lunch is ready," Maria asked. Bella nodded and walked out the back door. She walked down toward the barn and could hear the men inside talking.

"I still think that she'd be better off with me," she heard one of them comment. She wasn't sure who they were talking about, so she hung back listening...actually eavesdropping, if she was being honest.

"Maybe y'all should get out there and get your own girls and quit waitin' for Bella or Emily to introduce ya to some of their friends," Bella heard Edward announce. He sounded like he was in a better mood, so she walked into the barn to see what was going on.

"Boss, no offense, but we ain't all millionaires like you. We're just cowboys," she heard Quil reply.

"I can appreciate that, but I don't…" Edward began. Bella cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips. She was going to nip that kind of thinking in the bud immediately. Edward's money had absolutely nothing to do with the reason she loved the man, and the sooner people understood it, the easier things would be for everyone.

"Excuse me, but I'll handle this one, Edward. Just so y'all know, when I met the man, I had no idea who he was or anything about him except for the fact that he was a very handsome man for whom Wrangler blue jeans were created, and he was a little clumsy. When I found out who he really was, I was somewhat intimidated by all of it, but it didn't make me want to be with him anymore or any less. So, a woman of quality will like you for _you_ and not care how much money you have or what you do for a living. Any questions?" Bella asked. She could see Edward laughing behind his hand that was covering his mouth.

"Uh, no, no ma'am. I never meant to say that you were after the boss for his money. It's just that, uh, we don't seem to be able to meet women like you and Miss Emily," Quil defended tentatively. Bella could tell he was worried that he'd offended her by implying that she was only interested in Edward because of his money, so she decided to lighten her tone.

"Well, broaden your horizons, you dumbasses. Go somewhere else besides a bar and maybe you'll meet someone of quality. Sam met Emily here at a picnic. I met Edward at a coffee shop. Think outside the box, boys. Now, lunch is ready," Bella responded clapping her hands after the pep talk. She watched them all amble out one at a time, and as Edward walked over toward her, she grabbed him by his sweaty t-shirt.

"Nuh uh. You're not goin' anywhere, Cowboy. I've got a problem that I need to talk to you about," she instructed. She stepped closer to him and kissed him gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started backing him up toward the office, having risen to her toes to reach him. He didn't push her away, so she thought that she was onto something.

Once she had him pinned against the door, she pulled away from him. She saw a smile slowly appear on his face as he realized what he hoped she was suggesting. "You're a bossy little thing, aren't ya. Miss Bella it seems ya got somethin' on your mind. By all means, don't let me get in the way. Lead on, darlin'," Edward remarked.

She pushed the office door open and waved him in, and then she closed it and locked it, pulling the shade down. "Maria is holding a couple of plates aside for us. I thought maybe we'd take care of something you mentioned before about this couch. I was up at the house trying to write, and all I could think about was having your hard, thick cock inside me," she purred seductively. She reached for his belt and swiftly unbuckled it. She saw the look on his face when his mind caught up to what she was saying.

He pulled off his t-shirt and spread it on the couch, and then the pair proceeded to undress each other. Bella pushed him down on the couch climbing onto his lap after her clothes were tossed on the desk along with his jeans and boxers. She pulled off her cap and the one he was wearing, and then she attacked him.

She wasted no time in centering herself over his quickly growing erection and plunging on top of him. "I couldn't wait for you to come up to the house any longer. I want it hard, and I want it now," she ordered. He didn't hesitate in the least, placing his hands on her slender hips and pulling her hard against him while taking her left nipple into his mouth. After several minutes, the two were sweating and breathing heavily.

"I don't know what the fuck got into ya, but I hope this happens a lot," Edward moaned as she bit his ear lobe. The pair continued their movements until Bella felt her orgasm suddenly explode inside her.

"Fuuucckkk, yessss. Harder," she groaned against his mouth.

Her pulsing core caught him by surprise, and he was helpless to stop himself. "Son-of-a-bitch. This feels so…" he hissed as he felt himself let go inside her. As soon as they both stopped moving against each other, they opened their eyes, neither realizing that they'd closed them in the first place.

"Good God, please do that every damn day of the rest of our lives, I'm beggin' ya," Edward told her as he licked the trickle of sweat that ran between her breasts. She'd never tasted better to him in his life, and what had just happened ticked off another of his top ten places he wanted to have her. He couldn't believe how bold she'd been, and he hoped and prayed that she'd do it again very soon. He liked her in control and looked forward to the next time she'd attack him.

"Next time, we might not wait for the boys to leave," Bella teased as she moved his sweaty hair from his face. They hesitantly pulled apart and cleaned up as best they could in the small bathroom in the office. After they were dressed, they both stepped out of the office to find that all of the hands were sitting on hay bales in the hallway of the barn laughing. Bella decided she didn't care. She strutted out of the barn with a smile on her face, and she ignored their sideways glances.

"Boys, the Smith sisters are waitin' on fifty bales of alfalfa. Haul it over, will ya? I'll feed tonight so y'all can go out," Edward called as he walked out of the barn without looking back. He couldn't have removed the smile from his face if someone had paid him.

##

After the pair ate their lunch, Edward went back to the barn to continue working with the new horses he'd bought to see exactly for what he'd signed himself up. Paul was working on catching a buckskin mare that Edward wanted to work with first but wasn't having much luck. "What's wrong? If you approach women the same way you're goin' after that mare, it's no wonder you're still single," Embry called. The boys all laughed.

When Edward walked out to the pen all eyes turned to him. He climbed up on the fence where the others were perched watching Paul's futile attempts to catch the mare. He laughed as he watched Paul throw the rope, yet again missing. He climbed down into the pen and walked over to where the man stood. "Son, that's no way to catch a female of any species. Gimme the rope," Edward told him. He took the rope from Paul and walked calmly out into the thick of the herd.

"Whoa, babe. Nobody's gonna hurt ya. Come on over here," Edward called softly as he held the rope still and slowly approached the mare. He saw her pin her ears back, and he stopped. He dropped the rope and held out a hand slowly approaching her again. He watched her put her head down and paw the sawdust in the pen.

"That's right, baby. Nobody's gonna hurt ya," he whispered as he slipped the rope over her head and gently tightened it around her neck. He stroked her nose and scratched between her ears. He slowly walked over to the gate where the boys were sitting on the fence and the mare followed him.

After they climbed down, Edward opened the gate and led the mare through. He gently slipped the halter on her head and attached a lead rope then he led her over to the rail tying the lead closely to the post so that she didn't get hurt. He picked up a saddle pad and tossed it on her back and watched her try to get away. She sunk back on her haunches pulling hard against the lead.

"Hey, one of y'all get a twitch. She's gonna get pissed when I put that saddle on her," Edward called, just as Sam walked into the barn to see what was going on. He'd gone up to the bunkhouse to be sure that Emily was settling in after lunch at the main house, and he finally understood the problems Emmett had mentioned when Rosalie stayed at the bunkhouse. Emily wasn't happy at all about the state of chaos in the common areas of the place, even though Sam had cleaned his room and bathroom.

"Hey, Boss, what's goin' on?" Sam asked as he walked into the tack room and pulled out the pole with the small rope loop on the end. He walked over to the horse and attached the rope loop to the mare's top lip, twisting it three times to get her attention. They all hated to do it, but sometimes it was necessary for the horse's own safety.

"Well, I was just demonstratin' to these peckerwoods how to handle a real woman," Edward joked as he tossed the old beat-up saddle on back of the mare. Sam tightened the twitch to keep the mare still as Edward pulled the front cinch up and fastened it. He then moved to the middle of the mare's belly and reached beneath her grabbing the girth from the other side and tightening it. For a first time with a saddle on her back, it didn't need to be too tight since no one would be climbing on the horse.

"Keep the twitch tight and let's put her in the pen. I really don't wanna hobble her," Edward ordered. Sam untied the lead and held the twitch in place. Once they were inside the pen, Sam unclipped the lead from the halter, and then he unwound the twitch. The two men raced out the gate as the mare began bucking like crazy.

"Well, she's got spirit, that's for damn sure," Edward remarked watching the mare buck around the smaller pen trying to rid herself of the saddle on her back.

"From what we heard earlier, you're pretty used to that kind of thing, ain't ya Boss?" Paul called. He was a little pissed because he couldn't catch the mare and Edward had bested him.

Instead of getting pissed off, Edward decided to take the high road. "As a matter of fact, I am. Now, pull four more outta there and saddle 'em up. We'll leave 'em in that pen until they calm down. I'm gonna go check on things at the house. Y'all just keep eatin' your hearts out," Edward called as he left the barn. He wasn't sorry about what had happened earlier in the office. He was over the moon about Bella's initiative, and he hoped and prayed it would happen often. Finding out that the woman wanted him just as much as he wanted her was a revelation of epic proportions for the man. It was yet one more thing he loved about her.

##

Bella was in the family room writing when she heard a knock on the back door. Maria had gone to the store for groceries, and Bella was alone in the house. Edward had returned from the barn and had gone back to this office to check on things at work, so she couldn't imagine who it would be. Without looking back, she yelled, "Come on in."

Emily walked into the family room and laughed, "So, the lady of the house watches Court TV?" It was then that Bella noticed she had the television on _Divorce Court_, though she wasn't paying attention to the show.

"Bite me," Bella joked as she put her laptop on the coffee table. She still wasn't used to the title of 'lady of the house'. Emily laughed and sat down on the couch next to her.

"So, I heard through the grapevine that you and the millionaire got a little freaky in the office of the barn today. Kudos," Emily teased. The ranch hands had related the story at the lunch table with mild scolding from Maria.

"Thank you. So, you and Sam…how's that workin' for ya?" Bella asked in her Texas drawl. She saw Emily blush and smile shyly.

"Well, , you made a match there. He's incredible. We talked nearly all night last night, and then he took me down to the barn to show me the horses, and he wants to take me horseback riding tonight. God, I love it here. No wonder you slip off for weekends. So, what goes on when the sun goes down?" Emily asked. Bella laughed.

"Well, the guys usually go out on Friday and Saturday nights. Maria goes to see her boyfriend. I fix us dinner, and we stay in and watch a movie or take an evening ride, or uh, other activities," Bella joked. She knew that if she was going to be able to write Yardley O'Shea as a sexually confident woman, she was going to have to become one as well.

"Oh, my god, you're becoming less repressed. That's a terrifically good thing. So, Sam talked about going to this place called _The Junction._ Ever been?" Emily asked. Just then, Edward walked into the family room looking at his BlackBerry.

"Babe, you wanna take a ride down by the...oh, hey Miss Emily. Say, I need to talk to you. You got a minute?" Edward asked. Bella smiled at her because she knew what he wanted to talk about with Emily.

"Sure, I guess," Emily remarked cautiously. Bella knew that she'd made another match…this one of a professional nature. She was quite pleased with herself and went to the freezer and pulled out a fudge bar. It was a guilty pleasure that she shared with Edward. She laughed when she thought about the fact that for two people from such different backgrounds, they had more in common than either anticipated.

\\\

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews. Tonight's update, and hopefully, one more tomorrow, and then I'll be out for a bit, but just like Ahnold….I'll be back. Thank you for your support and kind thoughts. You really have no idea how much they mean to me.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I do not infringe.**_

_**We left off with Edward and Emily going to have a conversation…**_

_**\\\**_

26. Bella Knows Best

As Edward walked into his office at the ranch house, Emily was following closely behind. He bid her to sit down in the chair across from the desk as he sat down behind it. "So, Miss Emily, tell me about yourself," Edward began.

Without missing a beat, Emily replied, "Do all the women who come here for the weekend have to endure a personal interview?" She wasn't thrilled that he thought he had the right to grill her.

Edward laughed. "I'm sorry. Let's start over. This is more about business than personal. I'm not here to ask ya about your relationship with Sam. Bella tells me that you're a CPA. Tell me about that," Edward replied.

"Well, I work for Ire-Stein, and I hate it by the way. I went to Florida State, and I'm a licensed CPA in Florida and Texas. I worked for PWC in Miami and left to go to work for Enron in Houston. I guess you know how _that_ worked out. Anyway, when that went to hell, I came here to accept a job for Ire-Stein," Emily replied sardonically.

"What do you do at Ire-Stein?" Edward asked. He liked her sharp wit, and he could tell that she had a confident swagger about her which he respected.

"I work in audits. It's as exciting as it sounds," Emily responded dryly. She wasn't sure where he was going with the questions.

"What did you do at PWC?" Edward probed. If she had experience that he could use, he'd hire her on the spot.

"I put together IPOs. You know, due diligence, prospectus proposals, and viability analysis. I was supposed to work in acquisitions at Enron before that jackass, Ken Lay, decided to use it as his own personal bank account. After _that_ all went to shit, I had to find something, so I took the shitty job I have now. What's with the employment history?" Emily asked. She was done with giving her personal employment history until she knew why he was so interested.

"Well, once again, Bella seems to know exactly what I need. I have a position that's comin' open as soon as I can clear up some shit. I'm lookin' for a CFO. You seem like the type of person I'm lookin' for. We're gettin' ready to go public, and I need someone on staff who understands the shit that I know nothin' about. Seems to me that you're exactly the right person for the job. What do ya think?" Edward asked.

"Since I'm not fucking you like Bella is, I've got a few questions. What happened to the person who had the job you're talking about?" Emily asked. Edward laughed and kicked his boots up on the desk.

"Actually, the guy had a nervous breakdown and puked on my office floor. So, does it sound like somethin' you'd be interested in?" he teased. When she laughed, he knew he had a kindred spirit.

The two continued to talk about what Edward needed from his CFO, and Emily seemed to be more than qualified. They stopped short of talking money because Edward had to deal with the Newton issue before he was able to consider hiring anyone, but Emily was exactly what he needed.

They walked down the hallway to find Bella on the phone. "Yeah, Dad, we'll come by for a beer. We'll see you at 5:30," Bella called through the line as she hung up.

"_Soooo_…how are things?" Bella asked with a laugh as she hung up the house phone. Based on the smile that they were both wearing, she could tell that they'd gotten along as well as she thought they would.

"Well, darlin', you knew what I needed better than I did, yet again," Edward replied. He and Emily shook hands, and Emily left the house. Edward picked Bella up and kissed her deeply because he was so damn grateful to have her in his life, and she never ceased to surprise him.

##

"Now, there's nothin' to be nervous about. Momma and Daddy love ya, and ya know it," Edward comforted as the pair settled in at his desk, her on his lap in his large desk chair preparing to call the Cullens and tell them about the engagement.

"I still think they're going to think it's too soon," Bella replied. She knew their engagement was lightning fast, but it felt right to her, and she could tell it felt right to him. She doubted outsiders would see it the same, though she remembered that Maria had been supportive.

"Aw, bullshit. My daddy was Momma's doctor at the hospital, and the two of 'em fell in love while he wrapped her sprained ankle. I don't think you're gonna hear anything from them about it bein' too soon. As for your dad, I already talked to him about it, so it's not like he isn't expectin' it," Edward revealed. Bella's jaw dropped and her eyes got wide.

She swallowed hard. "You talked to my dad about this?" she asked in astonishment. She had no idea that he'd talked to her father about marrying her.

"Of course I did. Remember that day before my birthday when I went to the feed store and ya thought it was strange? Well, I actually went to see your daddy. We talked about it, and he gave me his blessin'. I'd still have asked ya, but I was glad that he was on board with it," Edward replied as he rubbed his hand up and down her denim-clad thigh as she sat on his lap.

"Wow, I guess I'm just a little surprised. Well, okay, let's call then," Bella responded. Edward kissed her gently and hit the speaker button on the phone quickly dialing his parent's number.

"Cullen's Corner," called the sultry voice of the Italian housekeeper over the line.

"Gianna, its Edward. Are Momma and Daddy around? It's important," Edward ordered. He felt Bella stiffen in his arms at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Edward, how are you? When are you coming back to visit…uh, your family?" Gianna gushed. Bella cleared her throat at him and cocked an eyebrow for him to get on with it.

"We're kinda busy right now, but Bella and I will likely come for a visit as soon as her classes end in a couple of weeks. We're kinda in a hurry," Edward replied chuckling to himself at his new fiancée's jealousy of a woman who couldn't begin to live up to her.

A moment later his parents were on the line. "Edward? Gianna said you needed to talk to us right away. What's wrong, Son?" his mother asked.

"Now, Momma, nothin's wrong. Bella's here with me. We've got some news for y'all. We're gettin' married," Edward announced proudly, squeezing Bella closer and kissing her neck as he told them.

The pair heard the squeal from his mother and both laughed. "Hi, Esme and Carlisle. How are you?" Bella asked with a laugh in her voice. She was relieved that Esme was happy about the news as she thought she would be.

"Oh, honey, we're so happy. When?" Esme asked. Edward noticed his father hadn't said anything and he wondered why.

"We haven't talked about a date or anything yet. We're just settling in with the idea," Bella replied. She kissed Edward on the cheek and saw that he looked tense.

"Daddy…you still there?" Edward asked. He was prepared to call his father back and have a discussion with him if it was necessary because he remembered his father's comment when the couple visited Houston that things seemed to be moving too fast.

"I'm here. I'm just tryin' to keep your momma from flyin' around the room. I'm happy for ya both. When can y'all come for a visit? We'll have a party and make the big announcement," Carlisle responded. Edward breathed easier at the sound of his father's supportive words.

"We'll likely come to visit after Bella's school session is done. We'll let ya know," Edward replied. The four talked for several more minutes about what was going on in Houston and at the ranch and then hung up.

"See, that wasn't so damn bad. Now, I wondered if ya wanted to go for a ride earlier, but we got sidetracked with Emily and this, so I guess we better get ready to go to your daddy's house," Edward suggested.

The pair went to Charlie's house to tell him and Sue about the engagement and then went back home to enjoy the rest of their weekend. It was the support of their families that had them both very happy that night. No one had mentioned anything about it being too soon. Everyone seemed to be happy about it.

##

"I'll be back on Thursday," Edward told her as he packed a bag. He and Jasper were going to New York to buy the Devereaux publishing houses, and Edward still wasn't coming clean to Bella about it. He'd noticed that she was busy writing more since she was finished with school. It had been two weeks since they'd told the parents about the engagement, and they'd found an apartment in Lakewood Heights, one of the neighborhoods in Dallas. Bella's small amount of furniture had been moved in, and they were deciding on what else they wanted to buy.

"So you're going by yourself?" Bella asked as she folded his clothes placing them in the suitcase. He knew she wasn't looking forward to being alone. She hadn't come right out and told him anything, and he wished that he could take her with him, but he vowed he'd take her another time since she'd never been.

"I'm takin' the Cowboys' Cheerleadin' squad. Of _course_ I'm goin' alone. Sweetheart, this is business. It won't be fun, I can promise ya," Edward replied. He felt guilty about not telling her that Jasper was going with him, but Jasper hadn't told Alice about it either because the two men decided that Alice couldn't keep a secret.

"I'd hate to fuck up an entire cheerleading squad," Bella commented as she went to the bathroom packing up his toiletries. He laughed at her threat.

"Those women can't begin to compare to ya, and you know that. Ya got nothin' to worry about. I'd say the first thing we need to find is a new bed. Your mattress is _not_ that comfortable, ya know," Edward remarked. He hated the bed and didn't want to ask how long she'd had it. They both slept better at the ranch in his bed.

"Fine. I'll start looking for one. What kind is yours at the ranch?" Bella asked from the bathroom. She had slipped off her panties and hidden them in his toiletry bag to surprise him later. She hoped it had the desired effect of turning him on instead of skeeving him out.

"Uh, Chatham & Wells, I think. Call Alice, and she can get ya the particulars. Now, I need to get goin' because the car service should be downstairs. I love ya, and I'll call ya tonight. Don't open the door to strangers," Edward teased as he took his toiletry bag from her and tossed it in his suitcase.

He pulled Bella into a deep kiss after he zipped the garment bag closed. The three days he was going to be gone were too many in his opinion.

##

"'_Edward, you know how I feel about you. It's time that we figure out exactly what we're doing here. If I'm not the woman you want, then we need to just throw in the damn towel. I've been honest with you, and I've never held back my feelings. You, however, can't say the same thing. If there's someone else that you're interested in, at least have the decency to speak up because I'm so damn frustrated that I want to die. I'm going to New York for business, and I'll be back on Friday. I'm giving you until then to figure out what you want. Good night,' Yardley called through the phone as she ended the call without waiting for a response from him. _

_The couple had been going through a rough patch in their six-month relationship, and Yardley felt the man pulling away from her. She loved him, and she'd never made a secret of it, but lately, something felt off. The meeting she was attending could have been handled with a few calls, but she felt she needed the distance to get some perspective. She'd never pursued a man the way she had Edward Carson, so the fact that they were having problems solidified her position that she'd never do it again._

_She packed her bag and went to the airport. Four and a half hours later, she was standing at baggage claim waiting for her suitcase. She retrieved it from the carousel and walked outside getting a cab. 'Aloft Hotel, please,' she instructed the cab driver. The tears she'd shed on the plane had left her eyes dry and irritated. She wasn't looking forward to trying to fall asleep that night because she knew that her mind wouldn't allow her to rest."_

"Well, that's fucking boring. God, it would suck if you put yourself out there and the other person just left you flapping in the wind," Bella thought to herself as she looked at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. She went to her web browser and pulled up a list of wedding venues in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. She wasn't looking forward to planning the wedding, and they actually hadn't decided where they were going to get married. She was leaning toward Tyler, but she wasn't sure if that would please Edward. Alice had already called her and begged to be allowed to design the wedding dress, so one thing was under control. She was surprised her future mother-in-law hadn't bombarded her with questions and suggestions, but she assumed the discussion they'd had at his birthday had headed the two women off before they got started.

She picked up her cell and called Alice. "Designs by Brandon. Antonio speaking," Bella heard. She always laughed when he answered. The sound of disdain in his voice always tickled her.

"Hello, Antonio. It's Bella for Alice," Bella responded.

"Just a moment. I'll see if she's available," Antonio replied sounding more bored than ever. A moment later, Bella heard Alice on the line.

"Hello, future sister. What's going on?" Alice chanted through the phone line. Bella laughed. She always sounded so happy and at ease when she answered the phone in Bella's opinion.

"Hello to you, sister-to-be. I'm calling to ask your opinion regarding wedding locations. I'm thinking Tyler. Thoughts?" Bella asked. She was sure that Alice had a lot of thoughts, and she hoped she wasn't opening a vein by seeking her advice.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to do it in Houston, so that's out. Your father is in Tyler, and it seems like you have more people in Tyler than Dallas, though in Dallas, you could have your choice of elegant locations like 'Quixotic' in Deep Ellum or 'The Joule'. Both are beautiful. I don't know what selections you'd have in Tyler. Do you know how big you want it to be?" Alice asked.

"I looked up some shit on the internet and found this place that I'd like to check out. It's called 'The Ramsey Grainger Mansion'. It has the capacity for up to two-hundred people, though I doubt we'd need that much space. There's space for an outdoor event, and the place looks incredible. I haven't really thought that far ahead. Hell, we haven't even really talked about a date. He's been very preoccupied with business, lately," Bella admitted.

"I know what the hell you're talking about. Jasper's been so damn preoccupied that we didn't even have sex before he left," Alice replied. Bella could hear the frustration in Alice's voice, but she didn't want to dwell on the information Alice had put forth.

"Oh, where'd he go?" Bella asked completely steering clear of anything else. She'd spoken with Jasper the weekend before, and he hadn't mentioned anything about going out of town.

"New York. He had to clean up some bullshit with his lease at his apartment. I'll be glad when we get settled, I'll tell you that. Look, come over to the condo tomorrow night, and we can do a little research regarding places to get married and then you can narrow down your options. Plus, I can get your measurements so I can begin figuring out a design for your wedding dress," Alice suggested.

"Sure. Call me tomorrow and let me know what time," Bella responded before they hung up. She was feeling a little better about wedding plans. She thought that maybe she needed Alice's help more than she'd guessed.

##

As Edward settled into his hotel room at The Peninsula Hotel in midtown Manhattan that night, he missed Bella immensely. The apartment they'd rented was sparsely decorated, but it had two bathrooms which had been his only requirement. Bella's only requirement had been a nice kitchen. They'd found both, which pleased them to no end.

She seemed reluctant to actually buy furnishings for the place because she appeared to be worried about having the place in town. He was doing everything he could _not_ to push her, but he really wanted a few more of the comforts of the ranch like a big TV, a comfortable couch, new bed, along with a million other things.

Unbeknownst to Bella, Edward was actually considering buying the small building because as long as he had a business in Dallas, and if she decided to go back to teaching, they'd need a place in town. He was convinced that she was hesitant to do any shopping because she was afraid they weren't going to stay in Dallas, and he needed to figure out how to let her know that they would split their time between Dallas and Tyler.

He decided to call her because he missed her so much, so he quickly dialed her cell. It rang twice before she answered. He hoped he wasn't interrupting her if she was writing, but his need to hear her voice outweighed any guilt that was circling his mind. "Hey, Baby," she answered. He closed his eyes and wished she was lying next to him saying it to him in person. He'd met the woman in April, and it was only the third week of July, but he'd never known a passion so hot in his life.

"Hello, darlin'. What're ya doin?" he asked. He muted the TV in his room and waited to hear her describe her day. It was the only thing that could give him comfort at that moment.

"Well, I'm actually researching places to get married. When you get home, I want to have places for you to look at so we can decide the _where _of doing it. Once we decide where, then we can figure out _when_, right?" Bella asked. It was the best news he'd heard all day.

"Sure. Uh, what're ya thinkin'?" he asked. He had no idea, nor did he care, when or where. His only hope was that it wouldn't be too far off in the future.

"I'm putting together a list. Anyway, how was your flight?" she asked. It couldn't have been bad because he had his own jet. She was just trying to make conversation, he could tell.

"Babe, it was fine. What's on your mind?" he asked. He knew there was something. Sometimes it took a while to get her to come clean about things that bothered her. He was learning that she'd eventually get to it, but it would take some time.

"Well, I'm thinking that we should get married in Tyler. There's a really great place and most of the people we know are around here. I think it would be simpler. What do you think?" Bella asked him. He loved the idea immediately.

"I think that sounds great. We can bus the people out from Dallas who we want to invite. I have a question for ya, and I've never asked about it, so I hope I don't piss ya off, but what about your momma? I mean, you and your daddy don't talk about her…ever. Do you want to find her?" he asked. He couldn't imagine not being in contact with his own mother, and he had imagined that it would be hard on Bella not knowing about hers.

"Renee? Shit, I have no idea about her. She took off when I was about two. My grandma was the closest thing to a mother I ever had. I really don't even think about her," she replied.

"I can hire someone to find her if you want," he offered. He'd give her anything she wanted. All she had to do was ask. The other end of the line was silent, and he worried that maybe he's stepped into something he shouldn't have.

"No, I'm fine without her. My dad took good care of me, and if she didn't want to know me, then I don't want to know her. I say good riddance. So, what time is your meeting in the morning," Bella asked, effectively changing the subject. Edward looked at his watch and saw it wasn't too late, so they talked a few more minutes, and then they hung up the phone after telling each other that they were missed and loved and that Bella had left a surprise for him in his toiletry bag.

He quickly called another number because something in him told him it was important to get to the bottom of the missing Renee Swan. "Hello," he heard. It was Seth.

"Hey, little brother. Is Doc around?" Edward asked. He and Seth had gotten close, and Seth had asked him the night that he and Bella told Charlie and Sue about the engagement if Edward would be his brother. They'd shook on it, and Edward had actually spent time with the boy taking him for rides in the pasture when the couple was in Tyler on weekends.

"Sure. Hang on. _Doc_?" Edward heard Seth yell. A moment later, he heard Charlie Swan's voice on the line.

"Doc Swan," he answered. Edward heard Seth hang up and cleared his throat before he began the uncomfortable conversation with the man who would be his father-in-law someday. He didn't like to pry, but it concerned Bella, so he'd put aside his personal discomfort and plow forward.

"Hey, Doc, it's Edward. Sorry to call and bother ya, but I just got off the phone with Bella and I need to ask ya about somethin'. We're makin' weddin' plans, and, I was wonderin' if ya knew anything about where her momma might be? Bella said that she hasn't seen or heard from her mom ever, and I wondered if maybe Renee might wanna know that we're gettin' married. I'll hire someone to find her, if you can just tell me where to start," Edward asked.

"Can you hang on a minute?" Charlie asked him. Edward replied, "Sure," and heard the phone click and heard silence on the line. He knew he was on hold, and he waited for Charlie to come back.

A full minute later, he heard Charlie ask, "You still there?"

"Yessir," he replied.

"Look, uh, Bells doesn't know this, but there was never a good time to tell her, and well, she never asked. She didn't know her mom. Renee took off when Bella was two, leavin' a note that said 'I'm sorry' on the kitchen table. I was in college and times were tight, I'll give ya that, but she didn't give a shit about us. When my parents had both passed, I decided we were movin' to Texas for a fresh start. By then, I was out of school and had my license to practice. Anyway, I guess Bells was about eight when I got a call from a cop in Florida tellin' me that Renee was dead. She'd overdosed on sleeping pills. I never knew what happened to her after she left because I never tried to find her. I just don't know what to tell Bella. That's why I was always kinda glad she never asked," Charlie told him. Edward was in shock. He didn't know what to tell Bella either.

"Uh, well, don't ya think that maybe that was somethin' she deserved to know?" Edward asked. He wasn't sure what to do with the information at all.

"Yeah, it likely is, but you tell me, Son, how do ya tell her that? It's one thing for her to think her momma's out there somewhere, but it's another for her to know she's not. I just never had the guts to do it," Charlie confided. Edward knew it was tough on the man because he could hear it in his voice, but he still wasn't sure that keeping it from Bella was the right thing to do.

"Okay, I guess. Do ya think she'll ever ask?" Edward asked. He didn't feel like it was his place to tell Bella, so he decided that he'd leave it to Charlie.

"I actually hope she won't, but I suppose if she does then I'll have to tell her the truth. I can't let her go through the motions of tryin' to find her momma when I know the woman is dead. It's a shitty situation, but I really never knew what to do to make it any better. If you've got any suggestions, I'd be happy to listen," Charlie replied.

"Naw, I think maybe you're right. If Bella doesn't want to know anything about her, then it's best to let it go. Okay, I'll let ya go. Sorry to bother ya," Edward told him. The two men said good night and hung up. Edward wasn't sure that Bella didn't deserve the truth, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her. It was her father's place to explain it to her, not his. It was a piece of information he'd take with him to the grave if he had to.

After he hung up the phone, he went to the minibar in the room and found a small bottle of Jack Daniels. It wasn't his favorite, but he opened it anyway and drained it in one gulp, feeling the burn all the way down and hoping that it would burn away the information Charlie Swan had just told him. He stewed on it for a while and finally agreed with Charlie. Bella didn't need to know.

He went to his suitcase and found his toiletry bag taking it to the bathroom with him to shower and get ready for bed. When he opened it, he was shocked to find a pair of Bella's panties inside. He laughed to himself at her intuition that he'd miss her, and he took advantage of the smell of her to fuel his imagination as he took care of himself in the shower that night.

As he climbed into bed feeling somewhat relaxed, he sent her a text thanking her and telling her he loved her before he dozed off to sleep with the panties in his left hand. It wasn't her, but it was as close to her as he was going to get for three days, so he was very grateful.

##

"May I help you?" the perky receptionist asked as she fluttered her lashes at the two handsome men. Edward and Jasper were ready. They'd had breakfast, and they knew how they were going to play the deal. They were going for rock bottom price, and if they couldn't get the Devereaux publishing houses, they'd decided that they'd start their own. They knew it would be rocky, but they were both committed. Jasper knew most of the authors' who were successful, and he was confident he could lure them away from Devereaux when the publishing house eventually went under.

"Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen for Jane and Alec Devereaux," Jasper responded. Edward had made it clear that it was Jasper's deal and that Edward was only there for the financial backing. If it was going to happen, it was on Jasper to make it so.

"Just a moment, please," the girl replied. She picked up the phone and made a call, and a moment later, a tall blonde was striding out into reception to meet them.

"Mr. and Miss Devereaux are waiting for you. Please follow me," the woman instructed. The pair followed her into a conference room where they were invited to sit down.

They were met with the Devereaux twins, Jane and Alec. They'd inherited the business from their father and had run it into the ground because neither of them had any experience in the publishing business and didn't trust the seasoned people their father had on staff to guide them. They wanted the money and they wanted out. At least, that was what Edward and Jasper had assumed based on the research that had been done.

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to meet you," the petite blonde woman replied after each man had introduced himself. Edward felt uneasy about the pair, but he couldn't put a handle on why.

"Mr. and Miss Devereaux, it's a pleasure to finally meet you as well. Let's not waste each other's time. Here's our proposal. We're prepared to buy the four publishing companies for $2.8 million dollars. That price includes all contractual rights for the writers and copyrights for existing and forthcoming books. We're offering a cash deal with immediate transfer," Jasper began as he dropped the proposal papers in front of the pair the way he and Edward had discussed.

Jasper had worked for Eden for five years and had never met the twins. He knew from rumors throughout the company that they were an odd pair and chose only to spend time with each other. The very sight of them made him feel uneasy, but he wasn't going to let them intimidate him.

Alec and Jane Devereaux had done their homework. They knew that Edward Cullen was a successful, wealthy businessman from Texas, and they knew that Jasper Whitlock worked for Eden and had no experience running a publishing house. He'd come to Eden from another publishing company as an assistant editor. In the twins' minds, there had to be a reason why the men were interested in the failing publishing businesses, and the pair were prepared to bleed as much money from them as possible. They had no other prospects for purchase of the houses and were mere months away from bankruptcy, but they were determined to try.

"Gentlemen, let's think about this for a minute. We all know that the price is well below the value of the houses. Hell, Eden is worth more than _that_ on its own," Alec began.

Jasper cut him off. "Eden _was_ worth more than that. You two have cannibalized the profits from the houses to prop up your ostentatious lifestyles. Eden is barely worth the money it takes to keep the trademark in force. We've done the due diligence and the market research. You two need the cash. Our offer is $2.8 million. Otherwise, that's it," Jasper announced.

The men had anticipated that the twins would go after more money, but they were steadfast in their offer. They wanted the contracts that the authors had signed with each house because Jasper believed in the authors, and he knew there was good content coming out of each house. It was never marketed right, but that was because the twins weren't willing to spend the money.

After thirty minutes of going round and round, Edward hadn't spoken a word. "Mr. Cullen, you're unusually quiet. We know you're a shrewd businessman because your reputation precedes you. What do you get out of this?" Jane asked coyly, hoping that her feminine charms could win him over.

"Miss Devereaux, I'm here as a banker. Mr. Whitlock is brokerin' this deal. I've already committed that if this doesn't work out, I'll gladly back him in an independent venture, so I don't really have anything to say. Y'all are pissin' in the wind if ya don't take the deal because we know how bad the companies are bleedin', but that's completely up to you two. Now, if you're done tryin' to dazzle us with bullshit, let's get serious about this because I've got better things to do," Edward remarked as he pretended to peruse his BlackBerry in disinterest.

From there, the twins had a serious discussion with Jasper, and two hours later, after a very contentious negotiation, the two men walked out with an agreement in principal to purchase the four publishing houses for three million dollars and a "y'all take care, now," from Edward. He was prepared to go to four, but Jasper had pointed out to the twins that there were unproductive contracts on their books that no other buyer would take on, so with a two hundred thousand dollar kicker, the deal was done.

When the meeting broke up, Edward called his lawyers to proceed with the paperwork, and he and Jasper went out for a celebratory dinner.

As the two men took a cab back to The Peninsula Hotel that night, Jasper reaching into his brief case and pulled out a bound document. "Here's the business plan. I know you've never asked for it, but I want you to know that I'm dead serious about making this work. For Bella's first book, I'm going to continue to try to be her editor because she feels comfortable with me, but I'm going to bring in an assistant editor who will take over toward the end and then be there for her with her next book. She needs to have continuity, and I know what it takes to get her best work out of her. I'll teach Chelsea how to do that, but this book is really special. The one thing that the twins never did was market the new releases. They just put them out there. I know that it'll take a while to go into the black, but with these first six books that we're going to put out, I think we're off to a good start. Read it over and let me know what you think," Jasper remarked.

Edward took the document and the two men said good night at the bank of elevators. Edward went to his room and read through it and decided that his faith was well-invested in Jasper. He could tell that the man intended to put his heart and soul into the business, and that was something Edward could respect. The proposed name of the new company, Cornflower Press, impressed Edward. He knew he'd have to ask about it some time.

The only thing that continued to nag him in the back of his mind was how his fiancée would take the news. He knew he was playing with fire, but he believed that in the end, it would be beneficial to everyone involved. At least, he hoped she'd see it that way before she took a shot at him.

\\\

_**E/N: So? Renee? Devereaux? What is the man thinkin'? (If you listen closely, you can hear the wringer into which his tit will go...)**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. This is the last chapter for a while, but I think I'm leaving you at a good place.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

27. Cowboy Up

"Miss Swan, I'm pleased to tell you that we are damn near officially a new company," Jasper told her over the phone. Bella was dancing around the apartment happier about her career than she'd ever been.

"No shit? You pulled it off?" she asked. She'd been working diligently on her edits because Jasper told her he would be her editor on '_Horse Sense'_, but he was also bringing in a junior editor to work with her. She didn't want her new junior editor, Chelsea Farr, to think her stupid or untalented, so she'd been putting in a lot of time on the rewrite.

"I did. The Devereaux House publishing companies are in the process of being transferred to Cornflower Press. We were able to get the deal done relatively quickly because we came to the table with a cash deal. I need your chapters when you can send them because I'm targeting the release date for next spring. Is that feasible?" Jasper asked. It was already the end of August, and Bella was nearly done with the first draft.

"I'll make it happen, I promise. I'm so happy for you. I know you'll do well. Cornflower Press? Where'd you get the name?" Bella replied as she walked back to the bedroom to pack for the weekend.

"Oh, um, it's the color of Alice's eyes…cornflower blue. Now…," Jasper continued sounding embarrassed at the reason he'd chosen the name. Bella thought it was very sweet.

The two discussed possible deadlines and then hung up because she had a lot of things to do.

##

Edward had been back from New York for two weeks, and they hadn't been to the ranch because he'd been so busy with business. He had a million irons in the fire, but one thing she'd learned was that he _usually_ left his shit at the door when he came home at night. They'd bought a new bed and were trying to find furniture for the apartment. They were going to the ranch for a week, and Bella was more than happy about it. He always seemed happiest when he was at the ranch.

The couple had decided to begin making wedding plans that weekend, and Bella had made an appointment to go to the Ramsey Grainger Mansion for a tour on Saturday. The other venue she was interested in, The Hollytree Country Club, didn't have anyone available to talk to them until Tuesday, so she'd made a tentative appointment, but she was less sold on it than the Mansion.

With Charlie and Sue planning _their_ wedding, Bella didn't feel she could ask him to help her with the cost of hers. That meant that she was going to pay for it with her savings. With cost in mind, she began making up her list of guests. There wouldn't be many, and she prayed that Edward wouldn't have a huge list because she didn't know how she'd cover it if he did.

She quickly checked her school e-mail to make sure that she hadn't left anything undone and was surprised to find that there was only one message in her account, and it was from an unlikely source.

_**From: **__Stanley, Jessica_

_**Date: **__23 August 2010_

_**To: **__Swan, IM_

_**Subject: **__I remember…_

…_where I saw your fiancé. He's my friend's boss. I had lunch with Mike once before his breakdown and the hottie came into the deli. Mike pointed him out and said that he was the boss. God, you're lucky._

_Have a great rest of your summer. Jess_

Bella remembered back to the conversation that she and Jessica had had one day before class earlier in the summer. Jessica alluded to the fact that her friend was faking his mental illness because he was trying to keep from being fired from his job or being sued for sexual harassment. Bella printed the e-mail to give to Edward because she knew that he'd need the information for the harassment suit and his mounting case against Mike Newton. She finished packing and zipped her bag closed carrying it into the hallway.

She checked the fridge to be sure that nothing perishable was left inside and then bagged up the trash and hauled it to the chute. As she got back to the door, she realized too late that she'd left her keys inside, and the door had automatically locked. It was a bad habit she'd gotten into, but with the fifteen directions her mind was going, it wasn't a surprise. She sunk down to the floor to wait for Edward because she was certain he'd be home any time and he'd have his keys. At least, she hoped he would.

##

"Jenks, Cullen. I've got a side project for ya. I need ya to look for someone. She died around 1993 probably in Florida, and her first name was Renee and her last name might have been Swan. She was approximately twenty-seven years old," Edward called through the phone before he left the office that day. It had been a hellacious two weeks, but he was determined that he'd find out where Renee had been buried in case Bella ever wanted to go visit the grave. In his mind, there had to at least be a grave.

"So let me get this shit straight. You want me to look for a woman named Renee Swan, _maybe_, who died in Florida in 1993. Could you give me any _less_ information?" Jenks asked.

"Hey, that's what I pay you for…to find out the impossible. Go earn your keep," Edward replied as he slipped on his jacket and gathered his laptop and files he'd need over the next week.

"I wouldn't sit up nights waitin' to hear from me if I were you," Jenks replied sarcastically.

"I won't. Do your best. It's important," Edward told him as he hung up the phone. He prayed he never had to share the information with Bella because he knew that even though she didn't know her mother, there was such finality about finding out that a parent, even an estranged parent, was dead. There was a lot of lost information that you'd never know, and he hoped she'd never ask, but if she did, he wanted to be ready.

He walked out the door of his office and stopped at Angela's desk to drop off signed correspondence and a few contracts that he needed sent out by Monday. "Ang, I'm goin'. If ya can, could ya make sure these get out before the end of the day? Who's gonna sit here while you're gone?" Edward asked. Angela and her husband were leaving on Saturday for their Hawaiian vacation. Edward wasn't looking forward to her being gone for a week, but he'd cope with it because she deserved the time off.

"Siobhan is going to be here. She's got a temp coming in to help with the extra work, but she promised me that she'd personally oversee everything that happens at my desk. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Angela asked skeptically.

"I'll be fine. Just have a good time," Edward told her as he loosened his tie. They said their good-byes, and he went to his car to go by the apartment to pick up Bella. They were going to the ranch for a week, and he was very happy about it, just like every other time they went home.

##

As he walked down the hallway toward their apartment, he was startled to see Bella sitting on the floor leaning against the front door sound asleep. He walked over to her and squatted down gently kissing her forehead. "Babe, wake up," he whispered. He saw her eyes snap open, and she jumped a little.

He chuckled. "Come on, the new bed has to be more comfortable than this floor," Edward joked taking her hand and helping her up.

"Very funny, Jeff Foxworthy. I locked myself out, yet again. I was taking the trash down and forgot my keys. I knew you were coming home so I just sat down to wait and fell asleep. Can you let us in?" she asked feeling more than a little embarrassed that she'd actually fallen asleep in the hallway.

"If I open this door, there won't be burnin' chicken or vases of flowers everywhere, will there?" he teased reminding her of the crazy night when Esteban Sanchez had her running around like a maniac trying to get rid of the flowers before Edward got there.

"Cute. I bet Bonny Sanchez wouldn't dick me around so much about opening the damn door," she teased back as Edward slid the key in the lock and opened the door.

"I bet Bonny Sanchez couldn't make you scream his name three times in one night like I did last night, either," Edward replied as he smacked her on the ass. She giggled as she walked inside remembering the night before and why she was so tired. She decided that Edward likely had a point…she doubted Bonny Sanchez could make her scream either.

##

"Thank God we're home again. I'm gonna go to the barn. You feel like ridin' the fence rows with me?" Edward asked her as he carried their bags inside. The week had been stressful but progress was made. She knew he'd finally narrowed down an accounting firm and an underwriter to begin the due diligence to get the IPO process underway. All he had to do was figure out how to get rid of Newton to be able to hire Emily as far as she knew.

"That sounds fun. I'll be down in a minute," Bella called as she walked quickly to the bathroom. Edward had changed at the apartment. She'd pulled on jeans and a t-shirt earlier in the day, and she felt like it was a good idea to double check that she didn't look like hell.

After a quick check in the mirror and a swish of mouthwash, she was out the door of the bathroom and in the bedroom pulling on socks so she could wear her boots. She was looking forward to going for a ride with her man. It had been a while since she'd ridden Chief and she was excited to go again.

She grabbed two bottles of water and headed down to the barn to find Edward talking to Emmett and the hands. "So, boys, how we doin' with breakin' the new horses?" she heard Edward ask. Bella knew that they'd been working with the new herd, but she hadn't actually witnessed it in action.

"Well, there's a good way for ya to find out, Boss. Pull one out and try to ride it," Emmett challenged as Bella walked into the barn. She knew that Edward wasn't afraid to get on the back of any horse that someone led to him, but she hoped he had enough sense not to break his neck on a dare.

"Tell me which ones y'all have been workin' with, and I'll take a go at it," he replied. Bella watched him in the hallway and immediately worried. She'd seen the man on the back of a horse on more than one occasion and it completely turned her on, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

"How 'bout that buckskin gelding?" Paul offered.

"I'll tell ya what, you catch him and I'll ride him," Edward replied cockily.

Just then, Emily walked up behind Bella and slapped her ass. "Hey, Miss Thing. I didn't know you were coming out," Emily remarked. Bella was too busy watching what was going on in the barn to pay attention to anyone other than Edward.

She watched Paul walk into the pen up to a buckskin gelding and clip a lead to the halter the horse wore on its head. He led it out of the pen and tied it to the fence. "Here ya go, Boss," Paul called.

Bella noticed that Edward didn't hesitate, pulling a saddle pad, old saddle and bridle out of the tack room. She held her breath as she watched him approach the horse calmly and saw him talking to it quietly. He gently laid the blanket on its back and then he scratched the horse on the neck. Next up was the saddle, which caused the gelding to flinch and move around a bit. Bella watched him calm it and then tighten the cinch and girth around the horse. She then watched him as he walked over to where she stood.

"I'm just gonna take a little walk on that buckskin. Can ya get Chief out by yourself? I'll be back in a few minutes and get Samp, and then we'll go, okay?" he asked as he kissed her gently on the lips with his right hand on her left cheek. She felt herself melt at his touch. She watched him walk away with his usual cowboy swagger and she let out an "oh my." She heard Emily chuckle next to her.

"You didn't even know I was here, did you?" Emily asked laughing. Bella couldn't deny it. When she watched the man in action, it occupied her entire brain.

"Shit, no I didn't. Come on," Bella called as the two walked over to the empty outdoor arena where Edward had led the gelding. They watched as Quil held the headstall on the bridle as Edward climbed on the back and then they saw him hold onto the saddle horn, obviously expecting the worst in Bella's opinion. He nodded at Quil who let go of the bridle and ran like hell toward the fence. Bella closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't going to be a rodeo. If he got hurt, she'd likely die.

When she opened her eyes, he and the horse were standing still. She watched as he gently kicked the buckskin in the sides and it took off in a slow walk. He walked it around the ring a few times and then kicked it into a trot followed by a slow lope. By the smile on his face, she could tell he was quite pleased. She and Emily walked over to the stall where Chief had taken up residence, and Bella snapped the lead on the halter and led him out.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know what the hell the horse was going to do, and I was preparing to call the ambulance. So, what brings you out this weekend?" Bella asked as she tied Chief to the post to saddle him.

"Well, I actually wanted to see Sam, but it's good to see you, too. He told me that word had trickled down that the two of you were maybe coming out this weekend, so here I am. How's everything with the new place? I'm kinda hurt that you haven't invited me over," Emily remarked. Bella stopped brushing down Chief and looked at her friend.

"I'm such a shitass. I'm so sorry. It's just been really busy, and we haven't been doing anything except unpacking boxes. I'm glad you're here this weekend. So, how're things with Sam?" Bella asked.

"I'm just shitting you. I get that you're busy. Things with Sam are great. Work sucks, but I have the promise of a new job on the horizon, I think," Emily remarked with a wink.

"Oh, hell, that reminds me. I need to talk to Edward about something. It may be sooner than you think about the job. Now, tomorrow night, do you and Sam want to go to _The Junction_?" Bella asked. She and Edward hadn't really been out much nor had they done anything recently besides work. It sounded like a good idea.

"I'll check. Looks like your man has a way with horses. I actually went with Sam on a ride on Scout. I get it now, trust me," Emily remarked with another wink. Bella started laughing as she went to the tack room and found the saddle, blanket and bridle that Edward had shown her to use for Chief. She hauled them back out and tossed the blanket up on the back of the horse. She scratched his neck and then proceeded to haul up the saddle.

"Hold the fucking phone. What the _hell_ is that on your finger?" Emily called as she stroked the horse's nose noticing the engagement ring for the first time.

Bella felt herself blush. "Oh, that's my engagement ring. We're engaged," Bella called as she reached under the horse and pulled up the cinch.

"HOLY SHIT!" Emily called. _That_ got the attention of all of the people in the barn. Emmett, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Sam came running thinking that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked. Bella noticed Edward had stopped the horse he was riding in the arena to see what was wrong as well.

She cleared her throat. "Um, gentlemen, I don't know how to tell ya this, but y'all are 'bout to get another Cullen 'round here on a more permanent basis. The boss and I are engaged," she announced in a drawl as she put the headstall on Chief without looking at them. She heard Edward laughing at the end of the hallway, still on the gelding.

Slowly, the men began clapping. Emmett pulled her up into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I guess you're the Boss Lady, now. Well, this is gonna be fun to watch," Emmett teased. Everyone laughed. Bella unhooked the lead from Chief and climbed up on his back after securing the lead to the saddle horn to take with her in case the pair decided to get off of the horses for a while.

"You boys laugh now, but just wait," she teased as she kicked the horse in the side and rode down the hallway of the barn. She saw Edward still laughing on the buckskin in the outdoor arena. She opened the gate as she'd witnessed him do many times before and went out to the pasture and rode away without a word. She was happy that her life was finally coming together. It had taken a totally unexpected turn.

Edward stopped the buckskin in the pen when he was satisfied that they'd been doing as he asked. "Okay, boys, I guess we're all on the same page. Now, I'm gonna leave this one for somebody to unsaddle, and I'm gonna get Sampson and catch my girl. Y'all okay 'round here?" he asked as he climbed off the back of the buckskin. He watched Embry go to the stall and pull Sampson out snapping a lead on him and leading him to the post to saddle him.

"So, you're finally caught? That's good news," Emmett remarked as he took the buckskin from Edward.

"Well, I guess ya could look at it that way. Anyway, don't y'all wait up, now, ya hear? Emily, it's good to see ya. I'm still workin' on that problem, I promise. We'll talk tomorrow after breakfast if that's okay," he remarked. She nodded and Edward walked to the tack room, grabbing what he needed. He quickly saddled Sampson and climbed on.

"Okay, see y'all," he called as he walked the horse out of the barn. Once he cleared the gates, he saw Bella in the distance, and he kicked up the stallion into a run to catch up to her. She looked incredible on the back of the horse, and he was pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

As he caught up to her, he slowed the horse to a trot. "Howdy, ma'am. Are ya lookin' for company?" he called as he approached her. He pulled Sampson to a walk and easily caught up to her and the much smaller horse she was riding.

"Well, sir, I was waitin' for my beau, but he doesn't seem to be comin' along, so, how do you do?" he heard Bella tease. He laughed and grabbed her hand and kissed it. He heard her ringing laugh, and it immediately made him smile.

"Whoa, now sugar, if a man approaches ya like that, your answer should be, 'sorry I'm taken'. We don't have any room for anybody else besides the two of us in this romance," Edward teased as he continued to hold her hand wondering why he hadn't brought Scout so that the pair could ride double.

The two rode along talking and checking out the pasture fence with Edward making mental notes about places that he thought needed to be checked more thoroughly. They rode for two hours, and it was exactly as he'd hoped it would be. It was like a salve to his soul. All of the bullshit that was happening at Cullen Industries melted away when he was with Bella, especially if they were on the back of a horse. If he had any worries about marrying the woman, they were completely gone by the time the pair arrived back at the barn. Not that he had any worries about marrying the woman at all.

"So, I think I might have some good news for you. I had a student, female, who asked me who you were. It was a couple of weeks ago when you picked me up from school. Anyway, I told her, and she said you looked familiar, and then I told her that maybe she should get to wherever she needed to be because I really can't stand her. So, she commented that she was going to see her friend who was in the hospital faking a mental breakdown to keep from losing his job because he'd been boinking his secretary…her words, not mine…and he was afraid he was going to be sued for sexual harassment. I got an e-mail from her yesterday that she remembers where she knows you from. _You're_ her friend's _boss_, and they saw you at a deli near the office. Any of that sound familiar?" Bella asked.

"I don't remember meetin' anybody at the deli," Edward replied as she watched him unsaddle both horses.

"Her friend's name was Mike. I have the e-mail in my bag at the house," Bella replied as she grabbed the damp pads off of the horses and hung them over the fence to dry.

"You're _shittin'_ me. Someone knows that the little peckerwood is fakin'? You think I could talk to her?" Edward asked as he took off the bridles and led the horses one by one to their stalls.

"Oh, you turn on that Texas charm, and I'm certain she'll open the flood gates and tell you anything you want to know. You just remember that her tits are likely fake, and I'll cut your dick off if you flirt with her. Trust me, I'll know," Bella replied as she carried her saddle to the tack room from the hallway of the barn.

"Ouch. Now, I think that was a little bit uncalled for, don't you? Darlin', I only turn on the charm for you. Now, let's talk about this tomorrow. I'm hungry and more than a little horny. I've been shirkin' my husbandly duties lately," he teased.

"You're not my husband yet, Mr. Cullen," Bella reminded as she followed him out of the barn. He picked her up and kissed her.

"That's just 'cause I'm waitin' for ya to pick a date. Anytime…anywhere. I'm just waitin' on you, Miss Bella," he told her as he kissed her passionately taking her breath away. After he set her on her feet, the two walked arm in arm up to the house and turned off the outside lights for the night. They didn't want any company or any interruptions.

They took off their boots and went into the house to find it empty. Maria had left a note on the counter that dinner was in the fridge and only needed to be heated up and that she would be gone until early the next morning. Bella laughed and replied, "I guess we know what she's doing tonight…_get your freak on, Maria_."

Edward laughed with her as he leafed through the mail on the counter. "I think you're hangin' around the barn too much. You sound just like Emmett," Edward teased. He noticed a packet from Devereaux House and decided to quickly take it back to the office and hide it because he didn't want to ruin their night, and he wasn't ready to come clean about his involvement with Jasper's new company.

"So, I'll throw dinner in the oven and make a salad. It'll be ready in half an hour," Bella announced from behind the refrigerator door. Edward took the opportunity to grab all the mail and start down the hallway toward his office.

"Just holler. I'm gonna check e-mail real quick," he called. When he got to his office, he quickly opened the envelope seeing it was copies of the writers' contracts that Jasper had requested. Edward wasn't sure why they'd been sent to him instead of Jasper, so he quickly sent an e-mail asking the same and hid the papers in his desk drawer. Keeping the secret was getting much harder than he'd anticipated.

As he checked his inbox on his computer, he saw an e-mail from a man he'd traded horses with in the past. The man's name was Tommy Parker, and he owned several prestigious broodmares that Edward had expressed an interest in buying if the man ever wanted to sell one.

He clicked the link to read the ad and saw it was a five-year-old bay mare. She had won an impressive amount of money on the cutting horse circuit, and her blood lines were impeccable. Tommy Parker's ranch in Corpus Christi was about four-hundred miles away, so Edward thought it was worth it to go take a look at the mare for himself. He called the man and set up a time to fly down to see her, and then he went to the kitchen to see Bella pulling out a pan of enchiladas from the oven.

"Smells good. Say, I'm gonna fly down to Corpus Christi on Thursday afternoon to look at a mare that's for sale. Tommy wants to have dinner Thursday night, and he can't get out to the ranch until Friday mornin'. You wanna come?" Edward asked as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers for them while she set the table.

Bella thought about what he said and then remembered that she had promised Jasper another ten chapters by Friday, and she hadn't even begun to edit them. "I can't. I need to get Jasper ten chapters, and I haven't even started edits. Oh, his deal closed. I'm now signed on as an author for Cornflower Press. Well, actually, I will be once he gets me a new contract. He's very excited about it," Bella answered. She saw the disappointment on Edward's face at her response to his request, and she felt bad about it, but if anyone could accept the need to put business first on occasion, she believed it should be Edward Cullen.

"Well, hell. If you can't go, maybe I should call and cancel," Edward replied as he sat down at the table. Bella served him a helping of the delicious smelling enchiladas and handed him a plate.

"That's ridiculous. It's only overnight. I'll be busy all night anyway. I think we can make it one night away from each other, don't you? Oh, Sam and Emily want us to go to _The Junction_ tomorrow night. You wanna?" Bella asked as she served herself.

"Sure, but this time, don't get into a drinkin' match with the boys," Edward joked. She smacked his shoulder playfully, and the pair ate dinner and cleaned up the dishes. They settled on the couch to watch a movie and the news but ended up making out, not paying attention to the television at all. They decided to take their activities to the bedroom and closed up the house for the night.

"So, you wanna save some water?" Edward asked as Bella turned on the dual heads in the shower. It made him very happy that she loved the shower as much as he did. If she didn't, he would have gladly changed it to suit her. He hoped that she understood how much he wanted to make her happy and that he'd do anything for her. Buying the Devereaux houses was an example of his desire to make her happy. Watching her write was more enjoyable to him than nearly anything else he did.

"I think that's a very environmentally sound idea," Bella replied. The pair quickly disrobed and got inside. Once they closed the door to the shower, they attacked each other. Lips kissed, sucked and nipped at every available inch of flesh until Edward picked her up and braced her back against the shower wall.

He kissed her passionately and gently pushed into her. They both gasped at the contact, even though it had been less than twenty-four hours since the last time they'd made love. Edward pulled back from her and pushed in again more forcefully. "God, how'd I ever live before I met ya?" Edward whispered against Bella's neck as the two continued to move together.

She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers wound in his hair as she tried to keep from gasping loudly as he moved harder into her. The angle of entry was such that he was hitting her in a spot that caused her to nearly lose consciousness. After several minutes of moving against each other, she couldn't hold back any longer. "Fuck, Edward, I'm gonna come. Oh, God, yes, harder," she groaned as his mouth attached to her left nipple.

He moved harder in and out of her and felt her come apart around him, which caused him to follow her with a loud "Fuck" that reverberated off the bathroom walls. He rested his head against her shoulder as they tried to catch their breath.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you," Bella told him as she released his hair from her fingers and gently stroked the back of his head hoping she hadn't pulled too hard. Edward gently lowered her to the shower floor and kissed her forehead gently.

"Good, because I feel the same damn way about you. Now, I guess we better actually get clean and get to bed. I'm kinda tired after last night. You sure as hell know how to wear a fella out," Edward teased as he took the body wash and squirted it into his hand. The pair washed each other and then got out of the shower. They quickly dried and collapsed into the bed, quickly falling to sleep, both with smiles on their faces.

##

The occupants at the Circle C caravanned to _The Junction _that Saturday night and found a big table near the dance floor. Emily and Sam were sitting across from Bella and Edward, and Quil, Embry and Paul were sitting at the end because they'd determined they needed to be able to see the single women in the place. As they sat at the table, Edward volunteered, "Oh, hell, Sam, I forgot to tell ya. I'm goin' down to Corpus Christi next Thursday to see a horse Tommy Parker has for sale. He's sellin' that little five-year old mare out of Indigo Beauty. He wants seventy for her, but horses are down, so I'm gonna offer him fifty-five. Can ya imagine the foals outta her and Sampson? Hell, I might have to go up to sixty if he gets stubborn."

"_You're_ gonna worry about fifteen dollars?" Emily asked laughing. Bella began laughing with her, knowing he wasn't talking about tens of dollars. He was talking about tens of thousands of dollars. Her father had told her that Edward had likely paid over two-hundred-thousand dollars for Sampson alone.

Sam and Edward started laughing hysterically. Bella gently popped Edward on the forearm and replied, "Stop it, you two. She knows less about horses than I do. Emily, they're talking about seventy-_thousand_ dollars. It's something to get used to." She watched Emily's eyes pop open and then stare at Edward and Sam.

"Shit. I guess I've got a lot to learn about this kind of stuff. So, Bella, how's the book coming?" Emily asked. Bella had told her about the book the night the two went on their tequila binge.

"It's good. I'm with a new publisher, so I'm under the gun to get ten more chapters. I'm nearly done with the first draft, but I go through it two or three times before I send it off to my editor. I've gotta get more diligent about getting chapters out instead of going on trail rides with a handsome cowboy," Bella teased as she looked at Edward from the corner of her eye. She felt Edward wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer.

"You can't tell me that those two in that book don't take a little ride every once in a while. I'd say it's research," Edward teased her as he kissed her temple.

"Well, you've got me there," Bella replied. Just then, Quil rose from the table and pulled on his cowboy hat. The occupants at the table looked at him quizzically.

"There're four young ladies who just came in, and you old married types are depressin' the hell outta me. Come on boys, let's take a little walk around the joint," Quil called to the three single men at the table. They rose and followed him while the two couples laughed.

"Well, let's get another round now that they're gone," Edward called motioning for the all-too-eager waitress. She smiled at him, and he circled his finger in the air that the table wanted another round. She winked at him and walked toward the bar.

"Come on, Cowboy, let's dance," Bella called. She was determined to get him on the dance floor and make certain that the flirting waitress knew that he was her man, and he wasn't interested in flirting with anyone except the woman in his arms.

Edward chuckled at her blatant jealousy. "Somethin' on your mind, darlin'?" he asked as he held her and the two began dancing around the floor amidst the other couples.

"I don't cotton to floozies flirtin' with my man," Bella teased in her forced Texas drawl. Edward laughed as he twirled her and pulled her closer to him placing her hand over his heart and kissing her cheek.

"Now, I don't see any other woman in this room except you, and you know that," Edward told her.

"That didn't keep her from trying to stick her titties in your face when she delivered that first round of drinks," Bella replied squeezing his ass. She felt him jump a little.

"She did? I didn't notice because I was busy lookin' at yours," Edward teased as the two continued to dance. When the song was over, they kissed and then he led her back to the table seeing Sam and Emily in a heavy make-out session.

The two couples stayed for another couple of hours, dancing and laughing and having a great time. The three single men who'd accompanied them never returned to the table. As they fell into bed that night, Bella asked him, "How do you think the others will get home?"

"Uh, I seriously doubt they're comin' home. I saw Quil in the corner with the waitress you were givin' the evil eye. I think the boys are likely havin' slumber parties with one girl or another," Edward told her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He was very grateful that his days of slumber parties with random women were behind him.

\\\

_**E/N: Just a few days at the ranch…I hope I hear from ya. Please don't take me off of alert. I'll be back.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo (and I mean it)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Howdy y'all. I'm back, and I want to thank you for your kind words and thoughts regarding my father's illness.**_

_**I lost my dad on June 20. I was in the air on the way to see him when he passed, but knowing my father, it was the way he'd have wanted it. He was at home on the farm with his wife in the kitchen drinking coffee with the neighbor while they waited for me to arrive. The horses and cattle were in the field right outside his bedroom window, and he went peacefully. My comfort is that he's not suffering any longer, and that gets me through the days.**_

_**It's with that thought in my heart that I have started posting again so soon because this story is laced with a lot of things that I learned growing up with my dad. He taught me about cattle and horses, which is a running theme in this story, and it feels right to pick up where we left off.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. This story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

28. Trouble Pays a Call

Heidi Long was floundering in New York. She was having great difficulties resurrecting her interior design career after she'd broken two contracts when she took off with the Frenchman. Things were getting desperate, and she needed to figure out what to do about her unfortunate circumstance.

She'd run into her friend, Jane Devereaux, at _Milk & Honey_ on the Lower East Side of Manhattan on a Saturday night, and the two caught up on each other's lives. The best way to describe the relationship between the two women was "frienemies." They'd been in the same dorm at Mount Holyoke for two years before Heidi transferred back to Texas Women's University. They kept in touch sporadically, but it was enough for Jane to know that Heidi had been involved with Edward Cullen.

Jane wasted no time telling Heidi that Edward had bankrolled the purchase of the publishing companies owned by Devereaux House which reminded Heidi that she needed to find a way to get back into Edward Cullen's good graces because he could be the answer to all of her problems.

After she left the bar, she booked herself a flight back to Dallas because she was certain that he was finished with the mousey brunette by then. She was certain she could get the man back easily, but she was prepared to get him back at any cost.

In the unlikely event that her pursuit of Edward Cullen failed, she had set a contingency plan in motion. If Edward refused her advances, she had a back-up plan in place that she was certain would provide her with enough money to get back on her feet until she could get her design business running again. Some people would pay a lot of money to keep their secrets from the world. Heidi knew one such person and had issued the threat that perhaps the world would enjoy knowing that a certain businesswoman's husband enjoyed wearing costly French lingerie during sex. Heidi was banking on the fact that the woman wouldn't want her inner circle of social climbing snobs seeing her husband's picture on the cover of every gossip magazine in Europe.

##

While Edward packed his bag that Thursday morning, he watched Bella working diligently at her laptop in the middle of the unmade bed. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, and he knew that she had nothing on under it because they'd made love an hour before. When they were both satisfied, he got up to take a shower, and he noticed that she grabbed her laptop. As he packed, he couldn't help but smile at her as her pink tongue stuck out between her somewhat-swollen lips while she typed furiously, pausing occasionally to push her glasses back up her nose. He noticed that she had her hair pulled up and held on top of her head with a pencil which he had decided was a habit of hers. In that moment, he counted himself one of the luckiest men on the planet to have his ring on her finger.

"Okay, babe, I'm gonna be home tomorrow likely late afternoon, and then let me know if we're goin' to your dad's for dinner. I wish you were comin' with me, but I understand that you need to do work. I'll call ya later," he remarked. He sat down on the bed and kissed her as he pulled the pencil from her hair watching it cascade around her face. That was the picture he wanted to take with him. In his eyes, there wasn't a more beautiful woman on the planet.

"Bye, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later," Bella told him as she placed her hand on the side of his face. They kissed again, and then he left. She continued working diligently on her chapters, and by 2:00PM that Thursday afternoon, she'd finished her edits and e-mailed them to Jasper. When she looked at the clock, she decided that she was going to go into Dallas and do a little shopping and then surprise Edward in Corpus Christi. She booked a flight on-line and tossed a small bag together. She drove Edward's truck to Dallas and did a little lingerie shopping to surprise him and spice things up a bit, not that she thought they needed it.

After she was done shopping, she drove to the apartment and parked the truck and called a cab to the airport. She was scheduled for a 6:30 PM flight, but a storm front came through that delayed the flight to 8:00 PM which got her into Corpus Christi after 10:00 PM. She knew that he was staying at the Omni Hotel, and she planned to call him from the lobby if she couldn't bribe the desk clerk to give her a key. She'd never planned anything as devious in her life, and she was quite giddy. Surprising her cowboy was a new thrill for her, and she was sure that he'd appreciate it.

##

As Edward swaggered into the Omni Hotel in Corpus Christi, he determined he was more than just a little drunk. He didn't remember that Tommy Parker was such a tee-totaler, and he wished that he'd paced himself or at least tried to negotiate the sale price of the mare as they sat at their table at the _Waterford Seafood Restaurant_. The two had discussed cattle prices and horses. Edward told Tommy about his fiancée, and Tommy told Edward about his divorce, which was why he was selling the mare in the first place. Edward remembered that his friend in Arizona had the same problem.

He drunkenly stumbled to the elevator and took it to the fifth floor, finally finding his room after he'd tried for several minutes to get his key to open the room next door. When the pissed-off older woman pulled the door open and pointed a gun at him, he realized that he was at the wrong room. He apologized profusely, hands high in the air, and finally found his own room.

Once he got the door open, he stripped down to his boxers and poured himself into bed after having downed a large glass of water and two aspirins. He'd sent Bella a text earlier that he missed her and wished she was there, but he hadn't heard back from her.

Sometime before dawn, Edward felt a warm body behind him. He felt hair against his back and a hand resting on his lower stomach as he rested on his side. He also felt two naked breasts against his back, which didn't hurt his feelings at all. How Bella had gotten into his room, he wasn't sure, but he rubbed his hand across hers on his stomach and pushed it down into his shorts where she grabbed his erection. He heard her low moan against his back as she began moving her hand up and down him which was exactly what he wanted. He began thrusting into her hand in his semi-conscious state, and he hoped he wasn't dreaming because it felt too damn good.

##

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen. My husband is a guest here, and I was able to get away and meet him, so could I get a key to his room? It's on the fifth floor, but I don't exactly remember what the number is," Bella told the desk clerk. It was after 11:00 PM because it had been more difficult to get a taxi at the airport than she'd anticipated. She noticed the clerk look at her strangely, and she knew it was going to take cash to get the job done.

She pulled out her wallet and grabbed a $50. "His name is Edward Cullen, and I promise he's expecting me," she called. She watched the clerk laugh and pull out a plastic card, swiping it through the computer and looking around wildly.

"Here ya go, Mrs. Cullen. You can keep the $50. Let's just say I did it in the name of love," the young man replied as he shoved the card across the counter to her. He told her the room number, and she thanked him and walked toward the elevator.

She let herself into the room trying to be as quiet as possible. Once she closed the door, she heard strange noises coming from the bed, but they weren't strange for long. She could tell that Edward was pleasuring himself, and she hoped he was thinking about her. When she heard, "Just like that. God, baby that feels so fuckin' good," she nearly laughed out loud. She decided to stop him before he climaxed because she had plans for the two of them for the rest of the night. She walked over to the lamp on the desk and clicked it on. What she saw, when her eyes finally adjusted to the light, wasn't what she expected at all.

##

Edward was surprised that Bella was there with him and was stroking him the way she was. It was quite different from anything she'd ever done in the past, and he wondered if she'd been researching it on-line. When she took his hand and placed it on his cock and then moved hers down to fondle his balls, he was nearly out of his mind. When her index finger trailed behind his balls to his perineum, it wasn't anything she'd ever done before. He couldn't help himself. "Just like that. God, Baby that feels so fuckin' good," he moaned. When the light flashed on, he was shocked.

He opened his eyes to see Bella standing in a denim skirt, green top, and the boots he'd bought her. The look on her face was one of shock. It was then that it registered that there was still a hand cupping his balls and stroking him. He quickly looked behind him and saw his worst nightmare. It was Heidi.

He jumped from the bed as if he'd been shot, wincing at the scratching of fake fingernails against his quickly retreating erection. "Bella, I don't know what the hell is going on," Edward offered as a first line of defense.

"Well, it seems pretty clear to me. You're here with your ex-whore, and I'm in the way. I foolishly thought you'd miss me, so I hurried up and sent off my chapters, but clearly, you didn't expect me at all. Here's your ring, and here's my ass walkin' out the door," Bella called as she grabbed her bag and tossed the engagement ring on the floor.

Edward was cemented to the spot for a full thirty seconds because he couldn't believe what the hell was going on. He pulled on jeans and a t-shirt not bothering to put on boots and ran after her. He arrived at the elevator as the door closed, briefly glimpsing Bella flipping him off.

He stumbled back to his room and was grateful that the door was still open. When he walked in, he saw Heidi in all her naked glory standing next to the bed with Bella's engagement ring on her finger. "This is really something. I don't mind second-hand diamonds. We'll just call it estate jewelry. Come back to bed, lover, we're not done," Heidi purred from the side of the bed.

"Get the fuck out. I don't know how you got in here, but get out before I call the police. Get that ring off your finger or I'll have you arrested for theft. I told you I was done, and I meant it. You've got thirty seconds to get dressed and get out before I call the police," Edward yelled as he began throwing his things into his bag to get back to Tyler as quickly as possible. He didn't know how he'd ever explain it to her, but he had to make Bella understand that it wasn't what it looked like.

##

When the elevator stopped on the lobby level of the hotel, Bella stormed through the sliding doors, determined to find out what the hell had happened. She stalked over to the front desk and saw the same clerk standing there smirking at her. "You little jackass, did you give that other woman a key?" Bella demanded as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure who you're talkin' 'bout," the young man replied. Bella could tell that he wanted to laugh, and the smirk on his face pissed her off even more.

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about, you idiot. Did you give her a key or did he reserve a key for her?" Bella snapped through clenched teeth as she reached into her wallet and pulled out two fifties, placing them on the counter. Suddenly, she saw the young man's smile fade. He took the two fifties and slid them into his pocket and looked around.

"Okay, I'm sorry that it happened. Look, the guy came in here, and I think he was drunk. Of course I know who he is from when he checked in. Anyway, the woman said that she was his wife, and she gave me a fifty to surprise him. I gave her a key because, well, I make eight dollars an hour, and it's a Thursday night. When you came in and said the same thing, I couldn't help myself. I'm a college student and, well, look at me. I ain't gettin' laid anytime soon, so I decided to see what would happen. I'm really sorry," the young man finished, looking completely contrite.

"Well, thanks for being honest, at least. Good night," Bella called. She walked out of the front door and caught a cab to the airport. She had no idea where the hell she was going to go or what she was going to do when she got there, so the only thing that seemed logical was to cry and cry she did.

##

At 11:30 PM Thursday night, Alice and Jasper were preparing to go to bed when her cell rang. She ignored it the first time. When it rang the second time, she saw it was her brother and decided to ignore it again. When he called the third time within a minute, she answered. "Tex, what the hell?" she barked. She was tired and had been working very hard. Her winter show had gone well, and she was working on her spring line plus filling orders for the winter line that she'd received after the show. Jasper was busy setting up Cornflower's new offices in Cullen Tower, so the pair hadn't been together very much over the last week.

"Alice, I'm fucked. I have a huge problem, and I need you and Jasper to help me. I can't go into detail, but I need one of you to go to the apartment, and I need one of you to go to the ranch. Bella and I had a misunderstandin', and she left. I gotta find her and straighten it out. Please fuckin' help me. I'm actually beggin' here," she heard her brother frantically call through the phone.

"Tell me what happened," Alice replied as she put her cell on speaker. She and Jasper listened to Edward's description of the events that had taken place earlier in the evening, and when he was finished, she had one thing to say to him. "I told you Heidi was nothing but trash. I can't believe that you fucked this up. Fine. We'll help you, but you owe me big time," Alice called through the line as she hung up the phone.

An hour later, she kissed Jasper on the lips and went to the ranch, sending him to the apartment in Dallas because he had to work the next day. It wasn't completely clear to her how her big brother had allowed the entire thing to unfold, but that was a discussion for another day.

##

At 6:00 AM, Bella found herself standing on her father's front porch knocking on his door. She knew that her dad was probably up, so she didn't feel bad for the early hour. When Sue answered the door, Bella broke down again.

Sue took her hand and led her inside noticing that the huge engagement ring was missing and deducing that whatever had happened must be quite serious to cause the couple to break the engagement.

Charlie was at the kitchen table enjoying two eggs over easy, home fries and sausage. The coffee was good, and he was very happy with his new life. "Who was at the door?" he called as he heard Sue return to the kitchen.

"Charlie, it's Bella," Sue replied. He turned around and saw his daughter with tears rolling down her face, looking completely broken.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Charlie asked as he rose from his chair and engulfed his daughter in a strong embrace. He couldn't imagine what had happened and when he looked at his fiancée, Sue pointed to her ring finger and shook her head that the ring was missing.

"Daddy, he cheated," she sobbed. Charlie held her and let her cry. He was quite surprised at the revelation, and he was instantly angry.

"What can we do?" Sue asked. She wasn't sure what had happened but she had yet to see a woman as broken hearted as the young one sobbing in front of her.

"I just need to sleep. I've been up all night mostly just driving around. I just want to sleep, and I don't want anyone to know where I am," Bella sobbed. Sue ran upstairs and woke Leah. It was early for the girl to get up for school, but she knew that Leah wouldn't mind. After Leah dressed for school and went downstairs, Sue quickly straightened the bed and went downstairs, pulling Bella from Charlie's embrace and leading her upstairs. After she settled her into Leah's bed, she went back downstairs.

"What the hell happened?" Charlie asked as he packed lunches for Seth and Leah. He was completely caught off guard by his daughter's impromptu appearance.

"I don't know, but the ring was gone. For the life of me, I can't imagine that boy cheatin'. It's written all over his face when he looks at her how much he loves her. I have no idea what happened," Sue replied as she scrambled an egg for Leah.

"I'll kill the little bastard. I don't give a crap _who_ he is," Charlie replied calmly as he sipped his coffee. He meant every word. He felt responsible because he'd been there in the beginning, inviting the man for pizza. If Edward Cullen had indeed cheated on his daughter, Charlie Swan would make him pay.

##

"What do ya mean she's not at the ranch or the apartment?" Edward called over the phone as he drove from the airport toward the apartment. He was talking to Alice, and he had no idea where Bella could be.

"I _mean_ your truck was parked on the lot at the apartment when Jasper was there, but sometime in the middle of the night, she picked it up and left without going inside. She's not here in Tyler at the ranch, and Jasper said she's not at the apartment. He hasn't been able to get in touch with her, and I don't know what more you think we can do. This is your fuck up, not ours. _You_ figure it out. I'm driving back to Dallas to get back to work. I don't know what to think, but this horseshit is on your boots, brother dear, not mine," Alice snapped hanging up.

"If she's not at the ranch and she's not at the apartment, I can only think of one place she'd go. Fuck, I'm gonna have to go to Doc Swan's to talk to her," Edward thought to himself as he turned the car to head to Tyler. He was certain Doc Swan would want to kill him, but if he couldn't get Bella back, he'd rather be dead anyway.

When he pulled up in front of the Swan farm, he wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he wasn't going to be welcomed with open arms if Bella was there, but he had to see her to try to explain the unexplainable to her. He couldn't let her go, and he had to make her understand that everything that happened was a huge misunderstanding.

He climbed out of the car and saw his truck parked down by the barn which led him to believe that she was at the farm. He walked up on the front porch and knocked. After a minute, Sue opened the door. "Edward, Charlie's at the barn, and I think you should talk to him first. She's asleep upstairs. I won't ask what happened. All I'll tell ya is that she said you cheated. That's not likely gonna go over well with her father, so if you did, I suggest you get back into your car and leave before there's any trouble. We'll get your truck back to the ranch this afternoon," Sue informed.

"Miss Sue, I couldn't cheat on her. I love her too much. I'm still tryin' to wrap my mind around what the hell happened, but I'll go try to talk to Doc. Um, does he carry?" Edward asked nervously, because if Bella's father had a gun, he felt like he should prepare himself to get shot.

Sue laughed. "He's got a gun, but it's locked up upstairs. Now, he also has pitchforks, ropes, tranquilizers, and God only knows what else down there, but at least he won't shoot ya…though, he does have a twelve-gauge down there," Sue replied. Edward swallowed and nodded slowly, heading down to the barn.

He saw Charlie in the stall with a donkey giving it a shot. He took a deep breath and walked inside. "Um, Doc?" Edward called as he walked into the barn. To say he was scared wasn't even close to the emotions coursing through his body.

"Well, you're either pretty cocky or pretty stupid to show up here. The only thing keeping me from shootin' your ass is twenty-five yards and the numbers three-two-six-nine," Charlie announced. He saw Edward look at him and all of the blood drained from his face.

"Sir, I'm not exactly sure…" Edward began.

"The twenty-five yards is roughly the distance from here to my bedroom closet, and the numbers three-two-six-nine are the combination to the gun safe in that closet. Though, I could walk the ten feet to my office and get my twelve-gauge, but lucky for you, I don't feel like cleanin' up a mess this mornin'. Whadya want?" Charlie asked as he stepped out of the donkey's stall. He was certainly in no mood for bullshit that morning, having seen his daughter a wreck.

"I, um, actually just wanna talk to Bella, but I see that I've gotta get passed you before I can get in the house. Look, sir, I went out to dinner with Tommy Parker last night because I was in Corpus Christi to look at a mare he's got for sale. We had too much to drink, and I went back to my hotel and went to bed. I woke up with a woman next to me, and, uh, I assumed it was Bella. I'd asked her to come with me, but she was supposed to be busy and she couldn't. Anyway, she finished up what she had to do and came down to surprise me. Unfortunately, my ex-girlfriend showed up and got a key to my room and was there when Bella walked in.

"I swear to God, Sir, I didn't cheat on your daughter. I love that woman with all my heart. I can't begin to explain it to you without it gettin' completely inappropriate, but suffice it to say, I didn't know anything was wrong until Bella turned on the light. She threw the ring at me and she left, and I couldn't catch her to try to explain things, though I don't really have an explanation that _I'd _believe," Edward explained.

"I can't imagine what the hell happened, and honestly, I don't wanna know. All I know is that my daughter showed up here heartbroken. I don't know if this is your fault or not, but I don't like to see my daughter showin' up lookin' the way she did," Charlie replied as he closed the stall door and pulled off the latex gloves he was wearing. He tossed them into the can he had for medical waste and walked to the small hay room, pulling out half a bale of hay. He tossed some of it over the stall door and walked to the next stall to check on a small newly gelded horse.

"I understand that, sir, but I love her very much. I still wanna marry her, and I don't have the slightest idea how to explain things to her. It looked pretty incriminatin'. I'm hangin' by a thread here," Edward responded as he picked up the rest of the hay and broke it into two flakes, pushing one into one stall and tossing the other into another stall.

"Shit. I never thought I'd be givin' advice to a man who broke my little girl's heart, but I actually like ya, and you seem to be sincere, so come back this evenin'. We're takin' the kids to the fair over in Sulphur Springs, so she'll be here alone. I'd suggest ya bring your best game, son, 'cause she's pretty pissed off. You've got one shot here, and I strongly urge ya make the most of it," Charlie offered. Edward listened to his words and nodded. He knew that the man was right, and he needed to think.

After a few more minutes of mindless conversation, Edward turned to leave when Charlie stopped him. "Son, I believe ya _this_ time, but if somethin' like this comes up again, I won't mind walkin' that twenty-five yards or even the ten feet. I've got a hell of a power washer in the tool shed," Charlie threatened. Edward nodded and left without saying anything. He was surprised he wasn't sporting additional holes in his body, especially with the threats the doctor had levied.

##

The dazed man walked inside the ranch house and found Maria in the kitchen. "Mr. Edward, how was Corpus Christi? Did your friend find you?" she asked as she rolled out pie dough. She was planning to make two peach pies for dinner.

"Friend? What friend? Somebody showed up, but she wasn't any kind of _friend_," Edward replied. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," he called as he stalked down the hallway not waiting for Maria to respond. He slammed the door and sunk into the chair behind his desk.

He sat there remembering everything he and Bella had done over the months they'd known each other. He pulled the engagement ring from his pocket and decided that he couldn't give it back to her if she'd even entertain the idea of marrying him again because Heidi had put it on her finger, and it took away the meaning in his opinion. He tossed it on the desk and rubbed his eyes feeling beyond exhausted and upset.

He settled back in the chair and put his feet up on the desk, noticing that he hadn't pulled off his boots when he'd entered the house. He closed his eyes and didn't give it another thought.

##

Emmett walked out of the barn and saw that Edward was back. He was on a mission, and he couldn't help himself, so he walked up to the house and stormed inside. He pulled off his boots and saw Maria at the stove. "Miss Maria, where is he?" Emmett asked. He'd talked to Alice the night before when she'd shown up at the ranch at one-o'clock in the morning, and she'd explained the whole story to him.

"He's in the office. He's been in there for a while. What happened? A young woman called here yesterday after he left and said it was an emergency with a business deal and that she couldn't reach him on his cell, so I gave her the name of the hotel where he was staying. Did I do the wrong thing?" Maria asked remembering what Edward had told her.

"He's fu…screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him, but it's not your fault, it's his. 'Scuse me ma'am," Emmett called as he walked down the hallway. He could hear that the office was silent, so he didn't knock. He walked in to see Edward asleep at the desk with his feet up. He had no problem knocking his boots off the desk to wake him.

"What the fuck?" Edward snapped as his feet unexpectedly hit the floor. He wasn't prepared to see Emmett standing there with his hands on his hips, looking extremely pissed off.

"What the holy hell were you thinkin'? I can't imagine any bigger fuck up in my entire life. You can't tell one woman's touch from another?" Emmett asked as he sat down on the couch in the room and pulled off his cap, waiting for an answer.

"I went out with Tommy Parker last night, and I drank too much and passed out. I didn't have a lot of time to figure out what the fuck was goin' on, but tell me again, why this is your business?" Edward asked as he sat up in his desk chair.

"I'm talkin' to ya as your friend of nearly twelve years, not as your foreman here at the ranch. _You fucked up._ I can see how the whole situation was beyond your control, but son-of-a-bitch, instead of sittin' here feelin' sorry for yourself, you oughta be sittin' on the front porch of her daddy's house beggin' for her to let ya in. What…are ya waitin' for her to come _here_? She ain't gonna show, Ed. You were the one in bed with another woman. Regardless of how that shit happened, your fiancée walked into your hotel room and found you in bed with a whore, plain and simple. Turn the tables, son. How would _you_ feel?" Emmett asked.

Edward thought about what Emmett had suggested, and the idea of finding Bella in bed with another man made his chest hurt. He was certain that he couldn't live through a situation like that, and he quickly went to shower and change to get over to the Swan farm.

##

"Bella, are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" Sue asked as she walked into the living room where she found Bella watching television. They'd left her alone for most of the day, but they were going out that night, and Bella had told them under no uncertain terms were they to change their plans.

"I'm going to watch TV for an hour and go back to bed. I love you guys, but I appreciate the time alone. I need to find a place to live," Bella replied.

"You can stay here as long as you want, honey. We'll move Seth to the couch, and Leah can have his room. You should be at home," Sue told her. Bella smiled and quickly started crying again. Sue sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"Bella, I don't know exactly what he did except for what he told your daddy. That boy loves you, honey. He's as torn up about it as you are, and he doesn't know how to explain it to ya. Look, I know it's awful, but maybe,_ just maybe_, it wasn't his fault completely. If what he said happened is the truth, I don't actually see how it _is_ his fault. That doesn't mean you're not hurt, but it just means that the woman was pure evil. Maybe give that some thought," Sue offered as she released Bella and rose from the couch.

"Thanks, Sue. I'll keep that in mind," Bella replied softly. She knew that the woman was probably right, but that didn't mean that seeing her fiancé in bed with another woman didn't tear her heart out. She remembered what the desk clerk had confessed to her, and she knew that Sue was probably right, but she'd already thrown the engagement ring at him and told him to go to hell. She wasn't prepared to go back and say _she_ was sorry. She had merely reacted to the situation presented to her. She wasn't the one in bed with another man.

When the doorbell rang, it caught her off guard. She'd apparently dozed and wasn't prepared to answer. She did the best she could to smooth her hair and went to the door not knowing who it would be. When she looked through the glass she wasn't surprised to see Edward standing at the door. She pulled it open and waited. She couldn't begin to imagine what he would offer by way of an explanation for what she'd walked in on the night before, but she felt that she needed to give him time to try to explain it.

##

"Okay, son, you can do this. You need the woman like you need to breathe, so you better make this convincin'," Edward thought as he pulled into the Swans' driveway. He got out of the car and saw his truck still sitting down by the barn. To him, that meant that she was still there. He marched up the front steps of the house and hit the doorbell. He didn't have flowers. He didn't have diamonds or anything expensive to offer by way of an apology. All he had was his heart on the table, and he was prepared to sacrifice it. If she refused to hear him out, then he was prepared to go through the rest of his life as a shell of his former self. There would only be one woman who would ever have his love, and if she rejected him, then he was done.

When she opened the door, he was taken aback at her beauty. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Her hair was a rumpled mess and her eyes were swollen, but she looked as beautiful to him as she ever had. The fact that she opened the door was a hint of a promise to him, or so he told himself. "Bella, darlin', we need to talk," he told her. When she stepped aside to allow him to enter the house, he tried not to be too happy because she could have just as easily told him to go fuck himself. He didn't know what to expect, but he was prepared to fight with everything inside him.

He followed her to the living room and waited for her to sit down on the couch before he settled himself into a nearby chair, not taking liberties to sit next to her. He cleared his throat and prayed that whatever would find its way out of his mouth would work.

"I know that what you walked in on last night looked bad. Hell, if I put myself in your shoes, I'd be just as hurt and mad as I'm sure you are right now. It makes me sick to my stomach to think about findin' ya in bed with another man, but I swear on my own life that I didn't know what the hell was goin' on. I'm not tryin' to excuse my behavior, but I had no idea that she was in bed with me.

"I went out with Tommy Parker, and I drank too much and stumbled back to my room. I swear to God, Bella, I thought it was you for a minute. I was passed out stone drunk. When I woke up and figured out there was another person in bed with me, I just assumed it was _you_. I had no idea it would be anyone else," he began.

"I missed ya so much and I wanted it to be you, but it felt wrong. I was asleep, I promise ya, but when I felt a warm body next to me, for a minute, I thought it was you. When you turned on that damn light, I knew immediately what was wrong. It wasn't you. Even as drunk as I was, I shoulda known it wasn't you. I'm so fuckin' sorry, I can't even begin to tell ya how sorry I am," he continued waiting for her to show any emotion that she was acknowledging what he was saying. He was doing his best not to cry because he was certain that she'd think he was trying to play her, but he felt the tears in his eyes.

"I stopped at the desk before I left and paid the kid a hundred dollars to tell me what happened. He told me, and I understand it now. He said you were drunk when you came in, and she told him she was your wife or something, so he gave her a key. Look, I know I stormed out without giving you a chance to explain, but fuck, Edward, what the hell was I supposed to do?" she asked as tears streamed down her face.

He gently placed one hand over hers and with his other hand he dried her tears praying to the heavens that it would be the last time his behavior would cause her to cry that way. "If I'd have been in your shoes, I'd have likely beaten the hell out of someone. Bella, make no mistake…I love you and only you. What happened last night, well hell, I can't explain it. All I can do is tell ya I'm so fuckin' sorry that I can't breathe. I honestly don't know what I can do to make it up to ya. I don't know if I can, but God, if there's anything I can do to begin to, please tell me what it is, because I promise ya, I'll do it. I love you so much," he responded still trying not to cry, but his eyes betrayed him as he stared at her in the small living room of her father's house.

He couldn't help himself. He felt like he'd been so close to having everything he ever wanted only to have it pulled out from under him, and if the brown-eyed beauty sitting across from him wouldn't take him back, he knew how empty the rest of his singular life would be. Once the first tear slipped from his eyes, it was hard to stop the rest.

"If I ever so much as see you looking cross-eyed at another woman, I swear to God, Edward Anthony Cullen, I'll break your dick. Oh, and trust me, I can. It can be broken. I Googled that shit today on the internet. I love you, but if you ever give me any reason to doubt you again, I promise you I won't give you another chance," she replied. She knew that he was sincere, and she believed his story because he'd never lied to her before, as far as she knew. She vowed to herself that if she ever ran into Heidi Long again, she'd beat the living hell out of her, but she kept that to herself.

"Can we go home, please? Miss Sue told me that she'd locked up your daddy's gun, but that was this mornin'. I ain't sure that he's not packin' right now, and I don't wanna be here when they get back from dinner. He made some veiled threats about a twelve-gauge down in the barn," Edward told her as he pulled out his handkerchief and dried her eyes and then his own.

"You saw Charlie today?" Bella asked. She vaguely remembered a conversation with Sue regarding Edward stopping by earlier in the day. She hadn't asked what they talked about, but obviously, they'd talked about the night before. She couldn't imagine what her father thought.

"I did. He was the one who told me that they were goin' out tonight, and he also made it sound like he'd kill me if I hurt ya. I'm so sorry. I love you with everything in me," Edward told her, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, and it gave him hope that maybe she'd forgive him, eventually.

##

Bella left a note for her dad and Sue and told them where they could find her. The two drove back to the ranch and found Emmett sitting on the front porch with a beer. When they walked up, he smiled. "Well, I see that all is right at the Circle C again. Miss Bella, welcome home. Boss, Tommy called to see how you were and what happened to ya this mornin'. I told him you had a family emergency. I offered him fifty for the mare and he came back with fifty-five. I told him you'd get back to him tomorrow. Night folks," Emmett replied kissing Bella on the cheek and then striding off to the bunkhouse.

"You didn't go look at her?" Bella asked as he opened the front door of the ranch house.

"I had more important things to worry about than a horse. I'll take care of that tomorrow. You feel like watchin' the sunset?" Edward asked her. She smiled and nodded.

The setting sun in the clear Texas sky found the two sitting on the back porch of the ranch house, once again eating cold chicken and drinking a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. They weren't wrapped in a blanket as they'd been before because it was quite warm, but Bella was sitting on Edward's lap in a rocking chair that he told her would be the one they'd rock their babies in some day. That night, the couple went to bed and renewed their connection slowly and passionately, each promising that they wouldn't allow other people to come between them again. When he dozed off to sleep with her draped over his body, he knew that the feeling was right, and he was kicking his own ass for not realizing that the night before was completely wrong.

##

"Mr. Edward, I'm so sorry. I had no idea who the woman was. She said that it was about a business deal, and she couldn't get you on your cell. I should have told her I'd have you call her back. I just wasn't thinking. If you want to fire me, I understand," Maria remarked as she poured him a cup of coffee. She hadn't slept the night before, trying to figure out how to explain to her boss what had happened.

"Now, Miss Maria, you're not goin' anywhere. You didn't do nothin' wrong. Heidi is ruthless, and she'd have found me one way or another, I'm pretty sure. Don't you worry about it. I'm goin' down to the barn, but I'll be back for breakfast," Edward called as he walked out the backdoor with his coffee. He went about his day, thinking that the worst was behind them. He would be in for a huge surprise.

Two hours later, he saw Bella walk into the barn with her hands behind her back, and he had the sinking feeling that his short-lived peace was at its end. "I have one question for you, and damn you, you better not lie to me. Why do you have copies of all of the writers' contracts to Devereaux?" He knew that the other shoe had dropped, and he wasn't sure what to say, but he knew one thing was for certain...his ass was in a huge sling.

\\\

_**E/N: Duh-duh-duh…we all predicted it, didn't we? That boy will never learn! Now, don't get all worried on me…have some faith. Can't wait to hear what you think!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Where the hell did I go? I'm sure you're asking yourself because I posted Friday night and then nothing yesterday. Well, Mother Nature pitched a fit here on the East Coast and a wicked storm came through taking out power, cable, and internet. It all just came back today, so I'm sorry I missed ya yesterday, but even I can't control Mother Nature.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

29. How All Hell Breaks Loose

"Jasper, dammit, let me find a piece of paper, please. I need to write this shit down. I'm not a goddamn mind reader, and God knows I don't have the best memory today," Bella snapped. Jasper had called her on the ranch phone because he couldn't reach her on her cell. He was calling to give her the name of an agent, Kim Hawkins, who he suggested that she contact to represent her in the negotiation of her new contract with Cornflower Press.

She opened the center drawer of Edward's desk looking for a piece of paper and a pen and found a thick envelope on top with the return address of Devereaux House. She tossed it on the desk without much thought and found a pad under it. She wrote down the phone number that Jasper gave her and ended the call.

She returned the pad to the desk, having torn the top sheet in half, and picked up the envelope to return it to where she'd found it, but as she studied the envelope, she couldn't imagine why Edward would have anything from Devereaux. As she flipped the envelope over and saw it was already open, she couldn't help herself though she knew what she was doing was wrong. She pulled out the contents and found a letter addressed to Edward sending along copies of the writers' contracts as he and Jasper had requested, as it was stated in the cover letter.

Her mind went in ten different directions at the same time. Why would he be involved with Jasper and the Devereauxs? Why would he even know Jane and Alec Devereaux? Bella had only met Jane once, and she gave Bella the creeps with her intense stare. She looked through the stack of contracts and found her own among them. She replaced the documents into the envelope and placed it back in the desk, closing the drawer quietly. She wasn't sure what to do with the piece of information she'd acquired because she hadn't exactly found out about it by the most honest means.

She walked down the hallway to the kitchen to find Maria cleaning up the breakfast dishes. "Hi, Miss Maria. Is there any coffee left or did the vultures take care of it?" Bella joked as she picked up a clean mug from the counter.

"Just made a fresh pot, dear. I wanted to apologize to you as well regarding the entire mix-up with the woman finding out where Mr. Edward was staying. Emmett explained to me some of what happened, and I completely feel responsible because I was the one who told her where to find him. She didn't give me her real name. She said her name was Jane Devereaux and that she was in a deal with Mr. Edward and needed to talk to him right away. That's the only reason I gave her the name of the hotel because I knew from Miss Alice that the deal was important to him. I hope you can forgive me," Maria remarked.

"What deal?" Bella asked as she watched Maria cleaning the iron skillet in which she'd cooked breakfast.

"He backed Mr. Jasper in buying those publishing companies. Apparently, Miss Alice and Mr. Jasper had an argument about the fact that it was kept secret from her, and when she called to talk to Mr. Edward about it, she told me what had happened. She mentioned she was going to call you, so I thought you knew about it," Maria replied. She was certain that she'd, yet again, given out information that she should have kept to herself.

Bella turned on her heel and went back to the bedroom dressing quickly. She stopped in his office and pulled out the envelope from Devereaux House, and she stormed off toward the barn without another word for Maria.

As she approached the barn, she could hear Edward whistling an indiscernible tune as he worked. She'd seen the ranch hands out in the field working, so she knew that they would be alone in the barn to talk…well, he would talk. She was planning to shout. "I have one question for you, and damn you, you better not lie to me. Why do you have copies of all of the writers' contracts to Devereaux?" she demanded loudly as she pulled the envelope from behind her back and held it up. She saw him swallow hard, and she waited, arms crossed over her chest, envelope hugged against her body.

She waited for him to formulate a response as she stood there silently…waiting. She could see his whole body tense and his eyes dart nervously around the hallway of the barn as if the answer was written on the walls. He thrust his hands into his pockets and walked over toward her. And, she waited.

"Look, I'm only the banker on this deal, darlin'. Cornflower isn't a subsidiary of Cullen Industries. I _personally_ loaned Jasper the money to buy the publishin' houses. He's got a great business plan, and I believe he's gonna be very successful. It's a completely arms-length transaction, I swear," Edward explained. He couldn't tell by her demeanor whether or not she was buying his explanation, but he knew it was wrong to have kept it from her.

"Why'd you do it? Why didn't you tell me? I believed you about Heidi because I believed you've never lied to me. Now, I wonder if I was wrong," Bella asked as she walked over to the bench in the hallway and sat down, feeling completely defeated. She'd believed his story about Heidi, but the fact that he'd kept a secret from her that was so big made her wonder.

"First, I didn't lie to ya. I just didn't tell ya everything. And honestly why didn't I? Because I was pretty sure you'd act just like ya are right now. Look, when you told me that your book wasn't gonna be published, I wanted to help. I called Jasper and talked to him about it, and we came up with a deal. I'm not involved in it at all; I'm only the money man here. Now, with regard to Heidi, you know in your heart that all of that was exactly as I said. You know I'd never cheat on ya, Bella, regardless of the fact that I didn't tell ya about the deal," he continued.

"Did you think that I couldn't sell my book to someone else? Do you think so little of my abilities that you thought you'd have to ride in and save the day? So, you decided to buy a publishing house and then force Jasper to publish my book whether it's any good or not?" Bella asked with pain in her voice. She couldn't believe that he'd do that to her. She thought he believed in her, and she was disappointed to think that he didn't.

"Now, hold up there, Missy. That's not it at all, and ya know me better than that. I never told Jasper he had to publish _anybody_. I left it all up to him, and he was the one who said that your new book would be the first one he wanted to release. He has faith in ya, darlin', just like I do. That's why I told him to give you the name of an agent so that someone could negotiate your contract for ya who would be a third-party to the deal. I have a lot of faith in ya, trust me, and I wanna see ya get everything you're entitled to. I know you're a great writer, even if _you_ don't. I'm not involved with the company any more than just holdin' the note. You're gonna be my wife, goddammit. I want ya to be happy," he replied, hoping he was convincing her.

"I hate to remind you, but I gave you back the engagement ring. I think maybe I'm going to go back to Dallas tonight. I need a little time to take all this in," she replied. The past two days had been a lot to handle.

"Well, if you wanna go back, we can go back. I don't need to be here for the weekend," he replied as he rested his arm on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Uh, wait, that's not what I meant. I'd like to go back alone and think about what's happened over the last couple of days. Everything's just…well, it's all just overwhelming. I need time to think about it all," she answered honestly. She hoped he'd listen to her, but the look on his face told her he wasn't exactly excited about her request.

"Well, I think that's a bad idea. Look, it's been a hell of a couple of days, I'll grant ya that. I planned on tellin' ya about the Cornflower deal, but I was holdin' off until everything was settled. I love ya, and I want us not to have secrets. I shouldn't have kept it from ya, but I knew that if I told ya, you'd put up a fuss about it. I wanna do this for Jasper _and_ you. Now, we can't go runnin' away from each other when shit comes up. That's no way to start our life together," Edward replied. She knew he was right, but she just needed some space.

"Fine. I'm just gonna take Chief and go for a ride then. I _can_ do that by myself, can't I?" she snapped. It was her way to sort things out. She'd take some time alone and process everything he'd told her and then figure out where to go from there. She couldn't do it with him around. He distracted her too much.

"Of course ya can. You want me to catch him?" Edward asked her. She could tell he was worried, but at that moment, she didn't have it in her to comfort him.

"No, you go back to whatever you were doing. I'll do it myself," she replied as she went to the field where Edward had let the horse out on the pasture. She slowly walked up to the horse and took it by the halter, leading it toward the barn without a lead. An hour later found her sitting by the creek while Chief quietly grazed on grass. She had a lot to think about, and after a while she came to a conclusion. She had some things she needed to take care of, and she dared him to stop her.

##

As Edward sat on the back porch that evening, he thought about the events of the day. When Bella had returned from her ride and demanded Heidi's phone number, he had a bad feeling about giving it to her. She'd told him she was going to take care of things once and for all, and if he wouldn't give her the number, she'd find Heidi on her own. He knew the woman he was going to marry was strong-willed and until she handled things her own way, the incident would hang between them. He gave her the number, albeit reluctantly, after combing through the paperwork from the remodel, and then he left her alone. An hour later she emerged from the bedroom looking drop-dead gorgeous. She told him she was going to Dallas to meet Heidi to talk and that she'd be back later that night.

He heard the house phone ring, but he didn't get up to answer it. He was waiting with his cell for Bella to call him and tell him she was on her way back home. A moment later, Maria came out handing the phone to him stating, "It's Miss Bella."

"Babe? Where are ya?" he asked as he held the phone to his ear. He was worried about what had happened between the women and was kicking his own ass for letting her go to Dallas alone.

"I'm in jail. I tried to call Alice and Jasper, but I couldn't get them. Could you come bail me out?" he heard Bella ask through the line. There was a lot of noise behind her, so he could barely hear her.

"_Jail? _What the fuck happened?" he yelled. Jail wasn't exactly what he'd expected to hear from her.

"I hit her, and she's pressing charges. I tried to pay my own bail, but they won't let me. Please just come and get me. I don't really like it here. There's this hooker looking at me like I took her last trick," she told him softly over the payphone in the holding cell.

"I'll be there as quick as I can," he called as he went into the house. He was glad he hadn't started drinking because that would require a judgment call that would likely be a bad one. He quickly changed clothes and grabbed all the cash he had and his wallet. Part of him was laughing about the revelation that his future wife had hit his ex-girlfriend.

The other part of him was pissed that Heidi was pressing charges. What he'd be met with when he picked up Bella was something he worried about. He quickly hopped into his car and began the drive to Dallas. His mind was flooded with what could have happened to cause his fiancée to end up in jail. None of it set well with him.

##

When Bella walked into the small bar where she'd agreed to meet Heidi Long, she had no idea what to expect. Her phone call to the woman wasn't something she was used to doing, but Heidi's pursuit of Edward had to stop, in her opinion.

She saw the blonde sitting at the end of the bar with her long legs crossed, flirting with the bartender. Bella walked up to her and sat down. She saw the woman turn to her and scowl. "So what do _you_ want? I'm here, as you rudely ordered, but I've got things to do," Heidi had snapped at her, flipping her long, blonde hair.

Bella ordered herself a martini and thought about how to answer the question. "I'm sure you've got things to do, but none of those include my fiancé. Now, just so you know, I'm going to marry the man, and you're going to stop interfering or you'll live to regret it. I'm pretty sure that you're about out of money, so why don't you haul your snotty ass back to New York and leave us alone," Bella responded, trying to keep the venom out of her voice. It wasn't easy.

"Look, Brenda, I've looked you up. You're a hack writer of dime-store romance novels. You were about to lose your contract because Jane was selling the company, so Edward bought it so that there'd be an outlet for the shit that you write. He has a certain reputation to maintain, and his wife can't be a has-been writer, so that's why you even have a shot at getting published again. You don't fit into Edward's life, so why don't you just bow out and let me do my job. I'd be the perfect wife for him because I know the Dallas social scene like the back of my hand. You'll never survive it, and the sooner you realize that and get the hell out of his life, the better off we'll all be," Heidi ordered as she slowly sipped her glass of white wine.

"Helen, I know the Dallas social scene a lot better than you think, and I know that Edward doesn't love you because the man loves me. Now, why don't you just bow out and let me do_ my_ job?" Bella asked as she sipped her martini. She noticed the bartender lingering a little more than she thought was necessary and even her scowl couldn't run off the man.

"He's infatuated with your plain and simple ways, that's all. Trust me…the shine will wear off of you in a very short period of time. The man possibly has five engagement rings in his safe that he's given to other women over time. I'd guess the one he gave you was just one he'd bought for another girl. The sooner you understand how completely wrong you are for him, the better," Heidi told her. Bella had had enough. She tossed back the rest of her drink and rose to leave.

"You've been warned. Stay away from us and get back to your life in New York. I'm sure a lot of your_ regulars_ are missing you there. Those johns don't blow themselves," Bella replied. As she turned to leave, she felt a tug at the back of her dress and heard the rip. She turned around to see Heidi smirking at her, and that was the exact moment when she snapped. She drew back her fist and popped the woman in the nose, sending her flying off the bar stool onto the floor. That's when the blood started pouring down the woman's face. The bartender was over the bar in a heartbeat with a towel, and before Bella knew what had happened, she was in the back of a police car in handcuffs.

"There's a payphone in the cell. Call who you want…collect," the policewoman ordered as she unlocked the handcuffs from Bella's wrists. Three hours later, the same policewoman returned to get her.

"You've been bailed out. Stop at the front desk to pick up your personal effects. Off the record, based on what the bartender told us, I'd have hit the bitch, too. Oh, and she assaulted you first by pullin' on your clothes. Remember that," the woman whispered to her. Bella smiled and was led out into the waiting area of the jail house. She saw Edward sitting on a chair looking dazed. When she walked up to him, his head snapped up quickly and he rose to his feet.

"Well, well, well, Miss Bella, I never figured you for a barroom brawler," Edward teased as he kissed her gently. He wasted no time getting her out of the police station and back to the apartment. Alice and Jasper had picked up her car at the bar and driven it home for her once Edward was able to get in touch with them.

"We've got a lot of shit to talk about, Edward," Bella remarked as she climbed out of the car, not waiting for him to open her door. She was going to give him the benefit of the doubt regarding what Heidi had said because she didn't trust the leggy blonde any more than she could have thrown her, but she was going to get to the bottom of the accusations Heidi had levied against him.

They found Jasper and Alice sitting on the floor of the hallway outside their apartment. Bella wasn't in the mood for a lot of conversation, so she opened the door without a word and walked inside leaving the door open. She walked back to the bedroom and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Once she had the dress off and noticed the rip, she got pissed all over again.

She carried it out to the living room where Alice, Jasper and Edward were sitting, and she walked up to Alice and asked "Can you fix this?"

"Um, don't fix it yet. We gotta wait and see what they're gonna charge ya with. That's evidence that she attacked you first. The bartender will corroborate the story that she came at ya first, but the dress is needed to back up his story. It means that she assaulted ya and that you were simply defendin' yourself," Edward replied.

"Will I go to jail?" Bella asked. She hadn't even contemplated it before, but she hadn't really asked too many questions at the bar because she was completely humiliated that she'd let it get physical between herself and the awful women.

"Naw. I won't let that happen. I'm not licensed to practice in Texas, just New York, so we'll have to get ya a lawyer if it comes to that, but I believe they'll drop the charges against ya based on the witness statements," Edward told her. She eyed him curiously.

"How do you know this shit?" she asked.

"While I was waitin' for 'em to process ya, I touched base with a buddy of mine. He told me what happened, based on the statements given at the scene. The only thing that I can't control is whether or not this shit hits the papers, but I seriously don't give a fuck," Edward replied as he went to the cupboard and pulled down a bottle of Woodford and two glasses. He put ice in hers and poured them each a shot. He didn't ask his sister or Jasper if they were interested in a drink because he wanted them to leave.

"Uh, yeah, well then, Bella, your keys to your car are on the counter. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Jasper remarked, taking Alice by the hand to lead her out of the apartment.

"Wait a damn minute. I, for one, would like to know what the hell happened. I mean, we drove over and picked up your car. All we know is that you got tossed in jail for hitting Heidi. I'd love to know why," Alice prodded. Edward gave her a dirty look, which she ignored, zeroing in her gaze on Bella.

Bella took a sip of the drink Edward offered her and closed her eyes as the liquid burned her throat all the way down. "Okay. Well, you know about what happened in Corpus Christi, I'm sure. Then, I found out that your boyfriend and my boyfriend bought the Devereaux publishing houses without letting me know anything about it. Of course, I know you already knew about it, so I'm not sure why I was left out of the loop.

"Anyway, I decided that I needed to take a page from Edward's playbook and get a face-to-face meeting with the whore to let her know that she needed to stay the fuck away from him. So, when I told her that she needed to stay away, she came up with a lot of information I hadn't been told before, and then when I turned to leave, she grabbed my dress and ripped it. I had enough and turned around and popped the bitch in the nose which somehow knocked her off her stool. Any other questions?" Bella snapped at the group as she continued to sip from her glass.

"Oh, uh, wow. That's some story. Jazz, we better go. We've got that thing at that place," Alice hedged pulling Jasper by the hand from the couch. She could see that Bella was in no mood to talk and leaving her and Edward to sort through their problems was the best idea.

Edward quickly changed his mind about wanting his sister and Jasper to leave. He had a feeling that he was about to get into a lot of trouble, and being alone with Bella suddenly wasn't as appealing as it had been five minutes prior. "Now, y'all don't have to run off. We can get some dinner," Edward replied, silently pleading with his sister not to abandon him because he was sure all hell would break loose once they were gone.

"Well, actually, we better get going…are you staying in town? We'll call ya," Alice replied as she pulled Jasper out the front door before anyone could answer.

Once the door closed behind them, Bella looked at Edward carefully. "So, a few things to discuss. First, Heidi said you'd been engaged about five times and that the ring you gave me was one you'd given to another woman. Any truth to that?" she interrogated as she finished her drink and went to the kitchen for a refill.

Edward drained his glass and followed her to the kitchen. "Not a word of truth in that. I've never asked another woman to marry me in my life. I won't lie and say that I wasn't close in the past, but I never did. Somethin' always seemed wrong with the situation, so I never did. Next?" he asked behind her at the kitchen counter.

"She knew all about the Devereaux deal. How was that?" Bella asked as she sat down at their kitchen table waiting for his answer.

Edward took another sip of his drink and watched her carefully. "She knows Jane Devereaux, I do believe. That's the only way that she could have known. They likely run in the same circles in New York. Sugar, I didn't tell her anything about our personal business. You know that shit that happened down in Corpus Christi was a huge mistake, and I can promise ya that we didn't have any conversations after you left. I got her out of there as fast as I could so I could come find you," he answered waiting for any additional questions she may have. He wanted the matter behind them so that they could get on with the rest of their lives.

"She said that you'd get tired of my simple ways soon and you'd leave me. If you're going to do that, I'd appreciate it now rather than later," Bella replied, feeling the tears in her eyes. It was the one thing the woman could have said to her to play on her insecurities because it was the one thing that already weighed in the back of Bella's mind. She quickly wiped the tears as they began to fall. She didn't want him to see her cry, but she couldn't help herself.

It had been a horrible night. She didn't go to the bar with the intent of hitting the woman, but she wouldn't lie to herself and deny that it felt really good to crack the woman in the nose. As much as Bella disregarded the woman's observations about the relationship between the couple, she couldn't help but feel the pain when the woman made the comments she had with regard to their relationship.

"Shit. Now, you know better than that. I've been upfront with ya about how much I love ya and how much I wanna marry ya. She was just tryin' to plant doubt in your mind. You know _me_ better than that, Bella," Edward replied as he rose from his chair and walked around the table to where she sat. He squatted down next to her and took her right hand in his trying to assess any damage she'd done to it with the punch. He quickly rose from the floor and went to the freezer, grabbing an ice pack and wrapping it in a dishtowel. He kissed her knuckles gently and placed the cold pack on her hand to help with the swelling that was already making itself known.

"We're gettin' married as soon as you figure out when and where. I've told ya before that I'm just waitin' on you to decide. I'm sorry I kept shit from ya, and I know now that it was wrong, but Bella, darlin', you're it for me, I swear to ya," Edward told her as he kissed her gently. He needed her to believe him, and he tried to judge the look on her face to see if he was getting through to her.

She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her free arm around his neck and held him tightly. He picked her up abandoning the ice pack on the table, and he carried her back to their bed where they undressed each other and made love. The whole time, Bella felt the tears continue to tumble from her eyes wondering if it was the last time. It didn't slip her notice that he hadn't given her back the engagement ring that she'd tossed on the floor of the hotel room. She wondered if it was the beginning of him letting her down easy. She knew she'd never survive if it was.

##

"Mr. Cullen, what brings you back? Are you interested in another gift for your beautiful fiancée?" the same clerk asked Edward. He was back at the same jewelry store where he had originally purchased Bella's engagement ring, shopping for a new one.

"Not exactly, though maybe. Here's my problem. I want to reset the diamond into a similar settin', but instead of black diamonds, I want chocolate ones. How quick can you do it? I'd also like to see a necklace with white and chocolate diamonds, and remember those diamond studs I bought? Do ya make jackets for those? I think that's what my sister called 'em. Anyway, I want sapphires. So?" Edward asked. He wanted all of those things, but the engagement ring was foremost on his mind because he couldn't explain to her why he wasn't giving her back the same ring. He couldn't look at it on her finger after Heidi had put it on. It was tainted, and he wanted Bella to have a ring that had never been on another woman's finger.

Bella's birthday was approaching in September, so he knew he'd have opportunities to give her the gifts that he wanted to buy, but the most important thing to him was the ring. "I have all of those things. I even have a ring just like this one with the chocolate surround. Did the lady not like the black diamonds?" the salesman asked as he put the loop to his eye and looked at the ring to ensure that there was no damage to the setting.

"Um, nothin' like that. The chocolate ones match her eyes. Anyway, when can I pick it up?" Edward asked. The two men had a conversation with regard to price differences because the original ring had been sized and then Edward picked out a necklace and after some searching, the salesman assured him that he'd find sapphire jackets for the diamond studs that Edward had previously purchased.

The agreement was reached that the ring would be sized and ready the next Monday. Edward was worried about how to stall Bella until then because he could see that she was worried about what was going on in light of the entire altercation with Heidi. He wasn't certain how to play it off without feeding into the doubts he picked up on from her during their discussion the previous night.

After he returned to the office that afternoon, he called Jenks to handle the latest problem. When the man answered, Edward was quick to lay out the issue and enlist him to help with the solution. "Look, here's what I want. Offer Heidi money to get her nose fixed because I'm pretty sure my fiancée broke it. Offer it in exchange for her shuttin' the fuck up about what happened and droppin' the charges. Bella will drop the assault charges if Heidi agrees. I wanna keep this shit out of the papers because it's gonna really fuck with my relationship with my fiancée, never mind what it'll do to my business," Edward replied. He could only imagine how the whole situation would fly with any potential stockholders.

"Got it. Anything else I need to know about it?" Jenks asked. He was used to handling things for Edward Cullen, and he didn't ask more questions than were necessary to do the job.

"Naw. Just let me know when it's done. I'll be at the ranch, so if ya need me in Dallas, ya need to give me a little time. If Heidi won't listen to you, she'll listen to me, but I want you to talk to her first because I don't wanna see her again," Edward replied, determined to get the mess behind them.

"I'll be in touch," Jenks called over the line as he hung up.

Edward was looking forward to Angela's return. There was a lot of work to do, and he was ready to get it done and get it behind him. He was ready for settling into a quiet life at the ranch with only the occasional business problem. The latest problems in his personal life were more than unwelcome.

##

The next morning, Edward's phone rang very early. He stumbled out of bed and grabbed it before it had a chance to wake Bella. "Cullen," he called sleepily through the line. He hadn't checked the caller ID because his eyes could barely focus.

"It's me. I went to talk to her, and she refused the offer. She wants to embarrass ya in court. Ya might wanna try to talk to her yourself. She's stayin' at the Crowne Plaza. I told her ya wanted to meet her. I can understand why your fiancée punched her. She's an unreasonable bitch," Jenks informed. Edward laughed knowing how right the man was with regard to Heidi Long.

"Fine. I'll call her. I'll get back to ya," Edward told him as he hung up and went to the bathroom. Once he'd finished his business, he called Heidi and left a message on her hotel room phone to meet him at _Saltgrass Steak House_ at 1:00 PM which was just up the road from her hotel. He wanted to get it done with and get on with the rest of his life.

After he finished his call, he climbed back into bed with Bella and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He'd set his cell phone alarm to wake him at 9:00 AM to give him time to go for a run and make up an excuse to tell his fiancé because he promised himself it was the last time he would deceive her by not telling her something that was going on. He fell back to sleep with his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent deeply.

##

The loud banging on the door of the apartment brought Bella out of the shower faster than she was ready. She'd been fantasizing about the fantastic morning that she and Edward had before he had to leave for a business appointment.

When his tongue glided through her folds and began its relentless assault on her sex that morning, she couldn't stay quiet. Never in her life had she been so fully satisfied. When the love of her life slipped inside her, she gasped at the connection and the pair didn't stop moving against each other until both reached their climax nearly simultaneously. They had lain together in bed and held each other until Edward's cell phone alarm went off. He climbed out of bed and went for a run while she cleaned up the kitchen from the night before. After they'd talked and made love, she made them scrambled eggs, and the couple went back to bed and slept soundly.

When Edward came back from his run, he showered quickly and told her he'd be back in a few hours. She'd pulled out her laptop and worked on her book for a while, and then she decided to shower and get ready to go back to the ranch. She preferred it far more than spending time in Dallas.

"I'm coming," she shouted as she pulled on her robe and made her way to the door without bothering to even dry her skin. She looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see two men in cowboy hats standing outside. She opened it slightly waiting for an explanation.

"Isabella Swan?" one of the men asked as he produced a badge that identified him as a detective with the Texas Rangers. She wasn't sure what it was all about because the event the evening before had involved only the local police.

"Yes. May I help you?" she asked nervously clutching her robe tightly to her neck. She couldn't imagine what they were doing standing outside the door.

"We're gonna need ya to get dressed and come with us, ma'am. Your fiancé is currently in custody, and we need ya to come downtown. We can come back with a warrant if we gotta, but we'll go a lot easier on you if ya come with us voluntarily," the other guy told her. She couldn't imagine what the hell was going on.

"What's this in regard?" she asked. She was completely stunned at the news that Edward was in trouble.

"This is in regard to a homicide investigation. We'll wait for ya to get dressed," the first man replied. Bella knew better than to let them inside.

"I'll be right down," she replied as she closed and locked the door. She couldn't imagine who was dead, but if Edward was in custody, at least she knew it wasn't him.

She quickly made her way to the bedroom and grabbed her cell phone, calling the only person who came to mind…Alice. It went to voicemail. "Alice, it's me, Bella. Listen, I'm on my way to, fuck, I don't even know where, but I think that Edward and I are in trouble for something. He's already in custody, and they're here picking me up. Can you come? I've got two Texas Rangers waiting for me outside. I don't know what to do. Please help us," Bella explained, feeling completely helpless.

She dressed and left her phone at home, grabbing her purse before she left the apartment. She went downstairs after locking the door and met the men at the curb. They helped her inside the car and one of them began reading her the Miranda Rights. She listened in a daze. She couldn't understand what the hell had happened and why she was being brought in for questioning. It was the most surreal experience of her life.

"What are your names, by the way?" Bella asked after they were underway to the police headquarters.

"I'm Detective Tanner, and this is Detective Hughes," the passenger called as he pointed between them. At least she knew their names, if not their purpose. The rest of the ride was in silence.

Once she was brought into the station, she was led to a small room and left alone. It was a room that she quickly deduced was an interrogation room based on the sparse furnishings and the large mirrored wall. She'd watched enough crime dramas on television to know it wasn't good. She sat there alone trying not to look suspicious, but she couldn't imagine of what she was trying not to look suspicious. No one had told her anything, and why she was a suspect or a witness to a crime was still a mystery to her.

Fifteen minutes later, Detectives Tanner and Hughes walked into the room and brought her a bottle of water. "Miss Swan, are you okay?" Tanner asked. Bella wasn't fooled by the potential good-cop-bad-cop set-up. The two men weren't very good at it, she decided.

"I'm confused as hell, but I guess I'm okay. So, let's get down to it. Why am I here?" Bella asked impatiently. She knew enough to know that all she had to do was say she wanted a lawyer and all questioning would have to stop, but she wanted to know what the hell was going on first.

"Do you know a Miss Heidi Long?" Hughes asked her. She wanted to scream at hearing the woman's name again. After the bullshit in Corpus Christi and the bar in Dallas, she hoped she'd never hear the name again.

"I'm sure you know I do. I was arrested yesterday for punching her in the face. What about her? Surely the damn Texas Rangers don't investigate misdemeanor assault cases," she replied, getting more pissed by the minute.

Detective Tanner chuckled. "No ma'am, it hasn't gotten that bad yet. Miss Long was found dead in her hotel room today. We think she was murdered. Where were you last night and earlier today?" he asked.

Bella was shocked. She couldn't imagine that the woman who she'd punched in the nose was dead and that they thought she had anything to do with it. "How was she killed?" Bella asked the first question that popped into her head. While Bella wanted to kill her, she didn't actually have it in her to do it herself.

"Right now, that's not important. We need to know where_ yo_u were," Hughes answered her without looking at her.

"I've been at home. I'm a writer, and I've been working on my next book. Where's Edward?" Bella asked. She was at a loss of what to think about the whole situation.

"Mr. Cullen is bein' questioned at the moment. Did you know he was supposed to meet her for lunch today?" Tanner asked. Bella had no idea that Edward was having lunch with Heidi, and she knew she hadn't hidden the surprise on her face very well, so lying about it after the fact would be completely ridiculous.

"No, but he has business meetings all the time that I don't know about," she offered hoping it would jacket her surprise without giving them anything to pin on Edward.

"So, you think this was a business meetin'? What kind of business do you think your fiancé would have been doin' with his ex-lover?" Tanner asked. She didn't like the tag-team way in which they were questioning her because it kept her off balance not knowing who would be asking the questions.

"My fiancé is a businessman who has the very distinct ability to put personal feelings aside in order to carry on business. Miss Long was an interior designer. Maybe he was contracting with her to do some work? We don't pry into each other's business ventures," Bella lied knowing that she needed to shut it down because she was dangerously close to defending Edward for things that she knew he would never be a party. The Cornflower deal jumped into her head, but she quickly dismissed it. She didn't need to give them anything of which to be suspicious.

"Did he have plans to remodel Cullen Tower or one of his residences?" Hughes asked. She tried not to hesitate in her answer, fearing it showed weakness.

"I have no idea what he does at his business or if he planned to remodel at the apartment or the ranch. It wouldn't surprise me in the least. My future husband is a very independent man, and he doesn't seek my approval for his business decisions," Bella tossed out, wondering how she would find an attorney from inside a jail cell and when she would be allowed to speak with Edward.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. When the door was opened, a statuesque woman walked inside looking very pissed off. "Yes?" Tanner snapped. In Bella's mind, _he_ appeared to be equally pissed off at the woman's sudden appearance, and it appeared as if he recognized her immediately.

"Gentlemen, I'm Zafrina Cole, as I'm sure you recall. I believe we're done here. Do you have _anything_ on which to hold my client?" the woman asked aggressively. Bella observed both men cringe and knew that the questions were done. She didn't know who the woman was, but she was grateful for her appearance.

\\\

_**E/N: Well, Heidi got hers…I know a lot of you didn't like last chapter, but there's a method to my madness, I promise. At least Bella got a swing at her in this one…**_

_**Thanks for your kind words. I truly appreciate them.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Sorry I'm late…cable and internet are still giving me fits. Thank you for your reviews.**_

_**I've started another story…I know, I was going to wait, but well, I'm not a patient person. It's called "The Bandits of Bennett Circle," and I hope you'll check it out. It's not angsty for those of you who hate it, and I think my older Bella and my younger Edward are cute. Oh, and the twins…priceless.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement at all on my part. Story idea…yeah, love it or hate it, it's mine.**_

_**\\\**_

30. Chocolate

Pacing the lobby of a restaurant wasn't what Edward wanted to be doing that afternoon. He'd made it clear that he wanted to meet Heidi, but when she was forty-five minutes late, he got pissed. He jumped back into his car and went to the hotel where he picked up the lobby phone and asked for her room. When the phone rang without being answered, he hung up and went to the front desk to get help. It wouldn't be unusual for Heidi to fuck with him. She'd done it many times before. Having the upper hand was completely her _modus operandi_, and Edward was completely tired of the routine.

He waited for the desk clerk to finish with the person ahead of him, and then he approached the front desk. He was prepared to pay for the information if he had to because he knew that the squeaky wheel got the grease. "Hello, young lady, I'm supposed to meet my friend, and I'm worried. I called her room and she didn't answer. I don't suppose you could help me out?" he asked as he slid a fifty-dollar bill onto the desk to the redhead behind it and smiled at her. The young woman discreetly took it after looking around quickly.

"What's her name?" she asked. Edward noticed that the young woman had a smile on her face, and he decided to play to her obvious attraction to him to get information.

"Heidi Long. Like I said, we had a lunch date, and she didn't show which isn't like her," he volunteered making small talk and trying to charm the young woman to get what he wanted. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

The woman punched some information into her computer and looked at him with a smile. "She's still here. She's in room 603. Does that help?" the woman asked quietly. Edward winked at her and walked away toward the elevator. He punched the button for the sixth floor and hummed along with the music on the ride up. He wasn't looking forward to the confrontation, but it was necessary if he was ever going to have any peace in his life.

He walked out onto the sixth floor and found the room at the far end of the hallway. The door was closed except for the fact that there was a piece of cloth caught at the bottom of it that kept it from latching. He knocked several times and called her name, hearing no response. Finally, in frustration, he pushed against it and found that it wasn't locked, but it only moved a foot. He gave a shove and felt something move on the other side of the door.

Once he had the door open enough to step inside, he was shocked at the sight with which he was met. He saw Heidi lying on the floor right by the door with blood all around her and a distinct gunshot wound in her chest right where her heart would be. He quickly dropped to the floor and felt for a pulse, finding none. He ran to the phone in the room and called 9-1-1 and waited. He couldn't believe she was dead, and he wondered who on earth would kill her. She was definitely a nuisance in his opinion, but not one that couldn't be batted away, much like a mosquito. How she'd ended up dead was a mystery to him.

An hour later found him handcuffed in the back of a police car. He was still in shock that he was suspected of harming the woman. He was even more surprised when one of the policemen came back to him and asked if Bella Swan was involved. They'd found the information about Bella being arrested for assault and battery and the fact that he'd bailed her out. He could see a problem coming a mile away. He refused to talk to them without legal counsel, and when he had the chance, he called Kebi Altheri, an old friend of his from law school. He'd used him in the past for minor infractions, and if he ever needed an attorney, it was then.

"Boys, y'all can ask me about the weather, cattle prices, or whether I think the Rangers are gonna win the Pennant this year. Other than that, I got nothin' to say," Edward answered Detective Hughes when he asked him why he was in Heidi's hotel room.

"Mr. Cullen, only a guilty man refuses to cooperate with the law. I reckon you got somethin' to hide. You might as well come clean because we're gonna get it out of ya one way or another. Let's make this simple on all of us," Tanner urged. He could tell it was going to get them nowhere, but he was determined to try.

"Naw, I got nothin' to hide, but only a stupid man doesn't listen to his lawyer. Mine told me to shut the fuck up until he gets here, so I plan to take the advice I'm payin' for," Edward told him as he sipped the cold coffee in front of him. After Kebi told him to keep his mouth shut until he got to the station, he assured Edward that he had a friend, Zafrina Cole, who would represent Bella because Edward had heard the detectives discussing his fiancée.

How Heidi had ended up dead was beyond Edward, but how he and Bella had become suspects wasn't. They both had an axe to grind with the woman, and it didn't surprise him that they were at the top of the lawmen's list of suspects.

Several hours later, the pair was released from custody. They took a cab home without talking, except to ensure that the other was okay, and then they showered and went to bed. There was plenty of time to talk and a lot that needed to be discussed, but they needed to feel connected to each other because the whole experience had left them both completely shaken.

##

As Detectives Tanner and Hughes reviewed the security tapes from the Crowne Plaza, they learned that Heidi Long had had quite a few visitors in her twenty-four hour stay at the hotel. The first visitor was a short muscular man in a suit very early in the morning. They watched him knock on the door, walk inside the room, and then leave the room ten minutes later, based on the timer on the security camera.

The second visitor appeared to be a small woman wearing large sunglasses and a scarf on her head who went to the door of room 603. They watched her knock and enter the room and come out seven minutes later in the same garb.

The third set of visitors was a man and woman both wearing baseball caps dressed in dark sweats. The man knocked at the door as the woman stood to the side. The door appeared to open, and then the woman stepped out into view. The door then closed abruptly, and the man put his hand up to stop it, seeming to shove it back open and then the pair went inside. They came back out five minutes later and left via the stairwell directly across from the room. There wasn't a clear picture of their faces in the footage, and their heads were covered so that there was no way to determine hair color.

The final visitor was Edward Cullen. They watched him walk to the door and knock rapidly, then pace with his hands on his hips. They watched him knock again, and then look down toward the floor and shove against the door, entering the room quickly. After that, the next people who were visible on the tape were the paramedics and police. Detective Tanner turned off the tape and looked at his partner.

"So? She was a busy lady. Cullen saw her last, obviously, but there were four other people who paid her a visit. Based on the way Cullen shoved the door, I'm gonna guess that the victim was already dead and layin' near the door as he said. So, now what?" Tanner asked Hughes.

Hughes rewound the tape to review the portion of it that showed Edward Cullen's visit to the room. In the corner of the screen, he saw a man looking out of the stairwell door as the paramedics pushed the gurney down the hallway with the police ahead of them. Hughes stopped the tape. "Who's that guy?" he asked. There was a shadow of a dark-haired man wearing sunglasses peeking through the door of the stairwell. He had on a dark shirt and his face was obscured from the camera.

"Well, that makes five people we need to find. Shit, this keeps gettin' better and better, now don't it," Tanner replied. The two men reviewed the tape again and then called in more help to get stills and see if they could figure out who had killed Heidi Long. Edward Cullen was no longer a suspect, but his fiancée was still under suspicion, though neither man really believed it was her who had pulled the trigger.

##

At 6:00 AM the next morning, there was a loud knocking on the apartment door. Edward cursed as Bella got up and went to answer the door, having pulled on a robe over her naked body. They'd been told not to talk to anyone about what had happened and to let the detectives know if they were going to Tyler anytime soon. Edward's attorney had told him that he thought it was best if the couple went into seclusion at the ranch in the event that the press found out about the murder and Edward's or Bella's link to the dead woman.

Bella looked through the peep hole on the door and saw a very nervous Alice pacing in front of it. She opened the door and noticed that Alice didn't seem to acknowledge her. "Alice, you knocked. Are you coming in?" Bella asked. She was startled at Alice's appearance because it wasn't typical "Alice". She looked completely out of sorts in a pink Juicy Couture track suit and a matching baseball cap on her head.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I need to talk to you and Edward. I haven't been to bed since midnight last night. Where's my brother?" Alice asked looking very nervous.

"He's still asleep. I'll get him. Can you turn on the coffee?" Bella asked. Alice nodded and went to the kitchen.

Bella walked back to the bedroom and around to Edward's side of the bed. He had apparently dozed back to sleep, and she hated to wake him, but she was worried about Alice's behavior. "Babe, wake up. Alice is here and needs to talk to us," she whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him.

"She can go the fuck back home and come back at a respectable hour. Come back to bed, woman. I really wanna make love to ya again," he replied as he began kissing Bella's neck. Bella felt him hard under her, and although she wanted to go back to bed with him, she knew that there was something wrong with his sister, and it was important enough for Alice to show up at the ass-crack of dawn to talk to them.

"She's very upset about something. We need to talk to her. Come on, Cowboy, get up and come into the kitchen," she called as she wrestled herself free from his grip and rose from the bed. She went to the dresser in their bedroom and pulled on panties, shorts, and a camisole, then pulled her robe back on. She waited to be sure he got up, and then she went to join Alice in the kitchen.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked. Alice was standing at the counter seemingly staring at the coffee maker as though it was going to begin performing tricks on its own.

"I think I'm in trouble," Alice replied without looking at Bella. Just then Edward walked into the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Rabbit, what's wrong?" he asked seeing the state of his sister. Bella hadn't been exaggerating when she said Alice was upset. Edward didn't think he'd ever seen his sister so distraught in his life.

"I went to see Heidi yesterday morning. I didn't kill her, I swear. I went to tell her to back the fuck off and stay away from you two. I've always hated her, and I was sure that she was going to keep trying to break you two up, so I went to threaten her or maybe pay her off. Shit, I don't know. Anyway, I told her to stay away from you two and that if she didn't do as I instructed, I'd make it impossible for her to get another job in Dallas or New York. We argued and then her phone rang, and she took the call and threw me out of the room. What should I do?" Alice asked with tears rolling down her face.

Edward pulled her into a hug and rubbed he hands up and down her back in an effort to comfort her. "Look, you need to go tell this to the detectives. I know you didn't kill her, but you need to tell them what you know and then let them do their jobs. Why would you go see that woman? I can take care of myself, Rabbit," Edward advised her. He loved his sister, and it didn't surprise him that she'd gone to meet with Heidi to threaten her. She'd always been very protective of him.

"I'm afraid," Alice replied as she sobbed against her brother's shirt. Edward pulled her to the table and sat her down in a chair as Bella made her a cup of tea to try to calm her.

An hour later, Alice was calmer, and Edward called his lawyer to meet them at the Federal Building where the Rangers had offices. He changed clothes and took Alice to meet with the detectives, silently hoping that she had any information that could clear Bella and him.

##

Edward, Alice, Kebi Altheri, and the two Texas Rangers sat in the interrogation room looking at the security tape. Alice had told her story, and they asked her to identify herself on the tape. "That's me with the scarf and glasses. I didn't think about cameras. I assumed that if she recognized me, she wouldn't let me in, so it was my lame attempt at a disguise. She was alive when I got there, and she was alive when I left," Alice replied when they asked why she was dressed in the fashion she was on the tape.

"Okay. Uh, do either of you know this next guy?" Tanner asked as he rewound the tape to the first visitor. Edward recognized him immediately.

"That's my guy. That's Jay Jenks. I sent him to give Heidi money to keep her from pressing charges against Bella and from going…" Edward began. His attorney interrupted him.

"Hold up just a minute, gentlemen. Is my client still a suspect?" Kebi asked. He understood that Alice and Edward were trying to help out, but if Edward was a suspect, the lawyer couldn't let him say anything that might further incriminate him.

"Honestly, no. Based on the tape, we can tell that Miss Long was alive when Miss Cullen showed up which actually clears the first guy. We also believe that Mr. Cullen didn't kill her based on evidence we collected at the scene and the ballistics report. We ran the handgun he owns, and it doesn't match the caliber of weapon used to kill Miss Long. Miss Cullen, do you own a gun?" Hughes asked. The detectives were caught by surprise when the front desk assistant had called to say that Edward, Alice Brandon Cullen, and their attorney were waiting to talk to them.

"I don't. I never embraced my father's or my brother's view on firearms. You can search my home and my business if you want," Alice volunteered. The men looked at each other and nodded, both deciding definitively that Alice Brandon Cullen wasn't a viable suspect.

"That's not necessary right now. Mr. Cullen, we'll need information on your investigator to get him to come in. We still need to talk to him. Now, do either of you know these people?" Tanner asked as he fast forwarded the tape to the couple who behaved suspiciously outside of the hotel room door.

Edward and Alice watched the tape and looked at each other. Edward spoke first. "I don't have the slightest idea _who_ the hell that is, but I _can_ tell ya that woman ain't my fiancée. Bella's much more slender than that woman. Look, fellas, I haven't been in touch with Heidi for at least eighteen months until she showed up at the ranch a few months ago, and then not again until she showed up in Corpus Christi. God knows the woman was into some kinky shit, so it coulda been anybody," Edward replied studying the stilled picture of a man and a woman on the television screen outside the hotel room door.

"Tell us what the circumstances were that caused you and Miss Long to stop seeing each other," Hughes asked. Edward had given them some information regarding the break up during his original interrogation after Keb had shown up, but Hughes wanted to see if the same story held.

"Like I told ya yesterday, she ran off with another guy. His name was…um…shit. Alice?" Edward asked knowing that Alice knew all of the gossip among the Dallas society elite because she made clothes for all of those women.

"Oh, crap…De La…something. He was French, I believe. Rumor had it that he was married and his wife was some British business woman who threatened to cut him off if he didn't get rid of Heidi. I can find out his name if you want. I think my assistant told me the story having heard it from one of the women who comes into the studio," Alice offered.

"That would be great. Do either of you know any of her other friends?" Tanner asked.

"The Devereaux twins. Jane Devereaux was the one who told Heidi about a business deal I have with them that is related to my fiancée which is what brought Heidi sniffin' around again. They're from New York. I have their information at home, if you need it," Edward replied. He didn't really know Jane or Alec Devereaux from Adam, having only met them once, so he couldn't say if they were capable of killing Heidi or not or if either of them actually had a reason to kill her.

"Thanks. We'll wait to hear from y'all. Are you and Miss Swan going to Tyler?" Tanner asked. He knew that the couple had mentioned it, and if he were being honest, he couldn't blame them if they did. He didn't dislike the couple. He thought they seemed like nice people, and in all of his years as a Texas Ranger, he'd never run across two more innocent people in his life, of that he was certain, but it was his job to consider everyone as a suspect until their innocence could be proven.

"We are unless we shouldn't," Edward replied. He looked at his watch and saw that they'd been at the station for three hours, and he knew that Bella was probably worried.

"No, just let us know how to get in touch with ya if we need to," Hughes replied. With that, the trio left.

"Hell fire, that was unexpected. So, what now, partner?" Tanner asked Hughes after the three were out of the room. Hughes simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we better contact these Devereaux people to see if they had a reason to want her dead. We better reach out to NYPD," Hughes replied after a minute. The two men took the tape that they'd used to record the interview to transcription and continued with their investigation. Things were going better than they had hoped it would so early in the case.

##

The next week was looking much better to Bella and Edward. Alice and Jasper had spent the weekend with them at the ranch, and Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Sam and Emily had all gone out for dinner and to _The Junction_ that Saturday night and had a great time.

"Well, look who it is. Little Bitty Alice Cullen. Hey, the Smith sisters have a miniature horse over at their place that would be just your size if ya wanna go on a trail ride with us tomorrow," Emmett joked.

Alice liked him a lot and had taken a lot of ribbing from him over the years. The three shots of Patron's she'd had were enough to put her in fine form that night. "Ya know, I was talkin' to Daddy the other day and there's a jackass sale in Houston next weekend. Rosalie, you should take Emmy there and put his ass up for auction. I don't know of a bigger jackass in the state of Texas," Alice drawled. Everyone at the table laughed.

Bella smiled as the Texas drawl that Edward had told her about made an appearance when Alice was intoxicated. That night found Jasper carrying her into the house as she sang "Friends in Low Places," by Garth Brooks with Bella and Edward joining in on the chorus, though not nearly as intoxicated as Alice.

Sunday was a tough morning for Alice, and she vowed that tequila was scratched off of her list of approved alcoholic beverages to consume in the future. Jasper laughed at her as he carried her water and took her back to bed that morning after Alice declared she couldn't possibly eat the breakfast that Bella had made, opting for water and another Advil. Later in the afternoon after Alice was able to get toast down, she and Jasper went back to Dallas after hugs were issued. Bella and Edward laughed as they waved good-bye to the couple, both glad for their company to take their minds off of the problems that were spinning around them.

##

Monday morning, Bella was able to get in touch with Jessica Stanley, and Edward had talked to her over the phone about Mike Newton. He'd made arrangements to go to the hospital to confront Newton, and Jessica was all too eager to go along with him. In Edward's opinion, she didn't seem to feel much loyalty to the man if she was willing to tell his secret without much prompting, and he was grateful for her assistance and her potential lack of integrity.

Monday afternoon, the couple went back to Dallas because Edward was going to take Emily into the office on Tuesday to introduce her to his management team in anticipation of hiring her as his new CFO. When they arrived at the apartment, they were surprised to find a message from Zafrina Cole that she had been notified that Bella was no longer a suspect in the murder of Heidi Long. "Thank fuck," Bella replied as they listened to it.

"Yeah, ain't that the damn truth. Come on, let's get somethin' to eat," Edward told her as he carried their bags back to the bedroom. As they were deciding where to go for dinner, Edward had an idea.

"Say, darlin', could I talk ya into goin' to the Club tonight? I kinda need to get a handle on the gossip around town, and that's the best place to get it," Edward asked. He knew that neither of them liked to go to the Cattlemen's Club, but he wanted to find out if word of recent events had circulated through the Dallas business community, especially in light of the fact that things were moving forward with the IPO.

"Sure. I've got one question, though. Are we still engaged?" Bella asked nervously. It had been ten days since the Corpus Christi fiasco, and Edward hadn't offered her back her engagement ring which worried her. Prior to the murder of Heidi Long, Bella was certain that Edward was getting ready to break things off between them, but then everything went to hell in a hand basket, and she determined that he just hadn't had a chance to end the relationship. She needed to know where she stood with the man before they went anywhere together in Dallas.

Edward's head snapped up from the mail he was reviewing at the counter, and it was then that he remembered that he'd picked up her engagement ring and in the mayhem of the activities following Heidi's death, he'd neglected to give it to her. "Shit. Hang on. I'll be right back," Edward remarked as he left the room and went back to the bedroom to his brief case where the jewelry was waiting. He pulled out the engagement ring and necklace, leaving the sapphire earring jackets because he was giving them to her for her birthday.

He walked back into the living room to find her sitting on the couch with her laptop looking at e-mail. He strolled over to where she sat and pushed the top of the computer down. "I'm gonna need your undivided attention here, please," he informed her. He reached behind him into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out the necklace first.

"This is for you for our four-month anniversary," he told her as he handed her the box. She smiled and opened it, and he immediately saw the expression of shock on her face.

"Oh my God. This is gorgeous. This is _waaaay_ too much, Edward. Isn't four months like McDonald's coupons or something?" Bella asked as she admired the two carat diamond pendant surrounded by chocolate diamonds. In her opinion, it was completely stunning and entirely unnecessary.

"Well, I can get ya some of those too, but I thought this was maybe a little more fittin'. I love ya. Lean forward," Edward told her as he took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck. He saw her hand go to her chest where the pendant rested, and she smiled which in turn, made him smile.

"Good. Now, I got somethin' to ask ya. I've asked ya before, but a lot of shit has changed, so I wanna be damn well sure you still feel the same way. Bella, will you marry me?" he asked as he produced the engagement ring from his pocket. He watched her look at it and immediately worried that she wouldn't like it.

"This isn't the same ring you gave me before. What happened to that one?" Bella asked him. He saw the look of worry on her face and knew he had to tell her the truth.

"I, um, traded it in. Look, _that_ night after you took off the other ring and threw it down, Heidi picked it up and put it on her finger givin' me some kind of bullshit about not mindin' second-hand jewelry. Once she put it on her finger, I couldn't stand the thought of you wearin' it again. It traded it in and got ya this one. The chocolate diamonds match your eyes. Now, will ya please marry me? I love ya with everything in me, and based on recent events, I don't want to waste any more time not havin' ya share my life. Think this through, though, because I'm gonna screw up from time to time because I believe you know first-hand that I'm not perfect like you once suggested. If ya say yes this time, it's stickin' and there's no gettin' out of it," he asked.

Bella smiled as she looked at the gorgeous ring in the box he presented. She loved him, and with everything that they'd gone through in the past weeks, she couldn't imagine getting through it with anyone else. "Of course I will. I might have been pissed at you, but I never stopped loving you or wanting to be your wife. As far as you screwing up, well, I'm not perfect either, so I'd say that we're a pretty good match, you know…with our mutual tendency toward violence," she replied teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to the floor next to where he kneeled in front of her. He quickly pulled her left hand down from his neck and placed the ring on her finger and then pulled her close to kiss her, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

When the pair pulled away from the kiss, Edward helped her up from the floor and picked her up carrying her back to the bed and tossing her on top of it. He quickly called the Club and made a reservation for the pair, and then proceeded to undress his fiancée to reconfirm the commitment they shared.

As his hands found her naked breasts, he felt the rise and fall of her chest, and it made him harden immediately. "Pick a time and pick a place. I wanna be married to ya, and I don't give a damn about the weddin'," Edward remarked as he kissed his way down her chest to her left breast. He swirled his tongue around the hardened pink bud and then moved to the right one as his fingers moved into her wet core. His thumb pressing against her bundle of nerves and then circling it caused her to moan which made him smile as he continued his descent of her body toward where his fingers were working her.

When his mouth took the place of his thumb on her swollen need, he couldn't help himself. He pushed her legs open further and his thumbs parted her lower lips to give him easier access to the place that he wanted to be the most. "Damn, woman, you taste amazin'," he groaned as his tongue circled her opening before he plunged it eagerly inside her. After several minutes of moving in and out of her with his tongue and fingers, he felt her legs begin to shake next to his head.

"God, yesssss," Bella hissed as she felt her climax crash into her. Before she was finished falling apart, she felt Edward push into her with his hard erection, and his lips were on her neck nipping and sucking, sending her spiraling toward her second orgasm.

"It feels so good bein' inside ya. Damn, I love you," Edward breathed into her ear. He leaned back on his heels and pulled her hips up his thighs and pushed into her harder and faster.

"Yes, harder," Bella moaned as he began moving faster in and out of her. Watching himself moving in and out of her was hypnotic to him. He felt his body tensing, knowing that he was about at the end of his control. He wanted her on top, so he stopped and pulled out of her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bella snapped. She certainly wasn't ready for things to stop.

Edward laughed. "Impatient? I'm gonna let you drive now," he replied as he reclined on the bed and pulled her on top of him. Once she centered herself over him and plunged down onto his hard cock, he gasped at the sensation.

As she moved on top of him, he couldn't help himself. He sat up and moved his lips against her collarbone as he moved her on his hard cock. "Shit, you're tight like this. I'm tryin' not to lose it, but you're makin' it really hard," he remarked not taking his lips from her neck and chest, having moved the diamond pendant around to her back so that it didn't impede his desire to kiss every inch of her flesh he could reach. He felt her laugh and looked into her eyes.

"I _hope_ I make it hard," she replied as she moved faster on him feeling her clit rub along his cock as he moved her hips. Without another word, the pair climaxed together and when the fireworks stopped, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her.

"Thank you for the necklace and my engagement ring. They're both beautiful. I love you so much, do you know that?" she asked as she looked deeply into his eyes. She couldn't help herself when the tears stung her own eyes because it was the most intense feeling she'd ever experienced.

"I know you love me, and you know that I worship the ground you walk on. Now, let's get a shower and go get some dinner and see what the hell is goin' on in the world. You sure this is okay?" Edward asked. His heart was soaring with her acceptance of the second proposal, and he truly wanted to show her off more than anything else. When she nodded in agreement, he couldn't help but smile.

##

"Don't scratch her, son," Edward called to the valet as he handed him the keys and opened Bella's door to help her out of the Aston Martin. She looked stunning in his opinion. She was wearing a very simple blue strapless dress with her hair pulled up, but to him, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He took her hand and helped her from the car, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her deeply. "Darlin', you look incredible. Thank you for doin' this. If I wasn't worried about the business, I'd have taken ya somewhere a lot less public. I promise I won't make ya endure this kinda shit too much. You ready?" he asked after he pulled away from her. She smiled and kissed his cheek quickly.

"I'm going to be your wife, so I'll adjust to this sort of thing. Now, I'm starving and I want something sweet for dessert. Come on, Cowboy," she replied as she took his hand and led him toward the door.

Once inside, they walked to the desk and Edward produced his card. The man swiped it and looked at the screen. "Mr. Cullen, welcome back. Your table is ready, sir," the man remarked pulling two menus and leading the pair through the large mahogany doors into the restaurant.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Edward whispered to Bella as they walked around the tables greeting various people along the way as the dining room suddenly became very quiet. He could tell by the look of shock on most peoples' faces that he was the last person they expected to see at the Club that night, which meant that the gossip had circulated pretty quickly through Dallas. When he stopped at a table with an older man and woman, Bella heard him chuckle.

"Big Jim, Miss Vicky, it's good to see y'all," Edward greeted as he held Bella close to him. In her opinion, neither person looked happy to see him. The man rose from his chair and extended his hand to Edward who shook it brusquely.

"Cullen. Good to see ya out and about. I heard ya got yourself into a little scrape. 'Sthat mean you're gonna sell out and limp back to your little farm?" the man asked. Bella bristled at his words. He wasn't someone with whom she wanted to waste any time talking.

"Aw, now, you know me better than that. You're just a little pissy because I donated all of that land to the Game and Wildlife Preserve. I think that's my patriotic duty as opposed to sellin' it to y'all for dimes on the dollar. This is my fiancée, Bella. Honey, this is Jim and Victoria Banner. He was the one who was tryin' to put me under. His niece was that girl who I fired for feedin' him insider information," Edward introduced with a smile.

Bella tensed at the reference. She remembered the bullshit that the man had caused in Edward's life, and she wasn't thrilled at seeing the culprit first hand, but she picked up on Edward's demeanor and decided that he knew better than her how to work the Dallas social scene, Heidi's words flooding her head. She smiled sweetly and hauled up the accent that she'd worked to keep at bay.

"Why, Mr. Banner, sir, it's a pleasure to meet ya. Miss Victoria, you're a very lucky woman to have such a handsome man at your side," she gushed, feeling Edward chuckle next to her. She nearly gagged as the words came out of her mouth.

Jim Banner took her hand and kissed it, and she immediately wanted to sink it into boiling water or a vat of anti-bacterial gel. The man struck her as the ultimate definition of smarmy. His dirty blond hair was slicked back in a very unattractive way and his wife had been so surgically altered that Bella wished for a photo of the woman when she was younger to get an idea of how she actually looked as a real person instead of the plastic model sitting in front of her.

"Miss Bella, you're a very lovely woman. How you got hooked up with this guy is a mystery," Jim Banner replied as he took his seat. Edward stiffened next to her, and Bella squeezed his hip as they stood arm-in-arm at the table.

"Oh, trust me, there's no mystery there. He's quite the man. I mean, he's a successful businessman, philanthropist, cowboy, and, oh my goodness, what the man can do in private…well, now, I'm just embarrassin' myself. Oh, I think our table is ready. Sweetheart?" Bella asked as she decided to end the conversation. In her opinion, that they'd found out everything they needed to from Jim Banner, and it was time to have dinner.

"Sure, darlin'. Big Jim, Miss Vicky. Y'all have a good night. Shall we?" Edward asked as he placed his hand at the small of Bella's back guiding her to their table at the back of the dining room.

Once the pair was seated, the waiter came to the table with water and bread. "What would y'all like to drink?" the young man asked as he stood with his hands behind his back.

Edward looked at Bella and waited for her to answer first. He noticed the waiter eyeing her chest and he wanted to punch the guy. The diamond resting on it was eye catching, but the man's eyes appeared to cast a bit further south. "Uh, I'll have a Woodford on the rocks with a Shiner," Bella replied. Edward laughed.

"I'll have the same, but I'll have my Woodford neat. Y'all have the soufflé tonight, right? We'd like the chocolate, please," Edward remarked as he dismissed the man.

"They have soufflé? Goodness, gracious, Mr. Cullen," Bella teased. The pair laughed. They ordered dinner and sipped their drinks as Edward explained who the people in the restaurant were with great detail regarding the gossip of the day that swirled around the Dallas elite.

"For a hot businessman, you seem to know your way around the Dallas grapevine," Bella remarked as she ate her salad. She heard Edward laugh.

"Alice and Momma keep me up to date on all of it. I think you should put them on your speed dial so that ya know what the hell is goin' on in town. Look, when the IPO happens, we're gonna be under the microscope. I'd rather that we were married before then. The target date is the end of April. Can we plan a weddin' before then?" Edward asked. He was beyond ready to be married, but he'd give her any kind of wedding that the woman wanted.

"How big does this need to be? I have my list of guests, and it's about five. You?" Bella asked. She was afraid of his answer because she was certain that his guest list was much larger than hers.

"Well, I guess I can limit mine to about fifteen or so. If you want it small, I can make it small. If you want it big, I can go with about four hundred. It's up to you, babe," he told her as the waiter delivered their steaks.

"It's your wedding too, you know," Bella replied as she cut into her petite filet mignon. She wasn't even going to remark on his comment regarding a guest list of four hundred. She didn't believe she even knew four hundred people, much less have that many she'd want to share her wedding day.

Her steak was perfectly cooked and melted in her mouth which quickly caused her to forget Edward's comment altogether. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped from her and then she laughed when he dropped his fork with a loud clatter.

"You keep makin' those kinds of sounds, and we'll be takin' ours to go. Now, I know it's my weddin' too, but I don't know the difference between taffeta and tulle, so I wouldn't be any help to ya at all. Before you make some smartass comment about me even knowin' the words _taffeta and tulle_, let me remind ya that I grew up with Mary Alice," Edward replied as he picked up his fork and knife and cut into his T-bone steak.

Bella laughed as she took a drink from her beer. "I would have paid big money to see you in Alice's prom dress when she was pinning on the overlay and sash. Big tough cowboy in pink organza," Bella teased remembering the story that Alice had told her over the weekend when the two of them were discussing Bella's wedding dress.

"I'm gonna kill her. I can't believe she told ya that. What else did she blab about?" Edward asked feeling his face flame as he remembered being goaded into helping his sister when she was making her prom dress. Alice always had a way of getting Edward to do anything she wanted and him wearing the dress while she worked on alterations was another example of the power that his little sister always held over him. It only reached halfway around his body, much like an apron, but the fact that he was wearing a dress made him more uncomfortable than he'd ever wanted to admit.

"Oh, now, she and I both thought it was very sweet that you helped her with it. She truly loves you and believes you do no wrong, you know. That's why she went to see Heidi to tell her to back off. She'd rather die than see anything happen to you, and you know that," Bella replied. She left out the veiled threat that Alice had issued if Bella hurt her brother.

"I know, I know. She's always been that way. I'd do the same for her. I'm lucky to have a sister who loves me. I'm surprised that she and Momma haven't been buggin' ya about helpin' with the plans. I guess they finally listened to me when I told them to butt out," Edward remarked taking a bite of his mixed vegetables.

"They seem to have listened to _one_ of us. Anyway, I guess since _you're_ not going to help me with the plans, I'm going to _have_ to enlist their help. I have a feeling I'll regret it," Bella replied as she took a bite of her roasted potatoes. Even saying the words out loud brought a sense of dread.

"I have a feelin' ya will too, but I know it would make 'em both very happy," Edward told her as he took her hand and held it, feeling the ring on her finger that he'd put there hours earlier. He'd never imagined that his life could come together the way in which it had. It wasn't perfect, but it was the closest to perfect as anything he'd ever expected.

\\\

_**E/N: He got that ring back on her finger. Thanks for reading. Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

31. Secrets Bite Back

"Hello, Antonio. May I speak with Alice?" Bella asked when the phone at Alice's design studio was answered by Alice's assistant, the ever-aloof Antonio.

"Who's calling?" he snapped. Bella knew that he knew her voice and he was just being difficult, but she didn't know why.

"Bella," she replied as she toyed with the pencil on Edward's desk at the ranch. He was at the barn, and she had been researching wedding planning on the internet, feeling completely overwhelmed. It was then that she decided to call Alice and ask for help as she'd mentioned to Edward the week before when they'd gone to dinner at the Cattlemen's Club. The couple had gone to the Ramsey Grainger Mansion and both liked it, but Bella was still trying to settle on a date.

A moment later, Alice came on the line. "So, you finally came to your senses and called in the professional," Alice teased. Edward had given her a heads-up that perhaps Bella was going to call her for help and that she should proceed cautiously and let Bella have her say instead of bullying her into what Alice wanted.

"I'm so overwhelmed it's laughable. We really liked the Mansion, but I need to figure out a date. I'm just having a hard time settling on one," Bella responded. The entire process left her in knots. Thinking about the amount of money that she was going to spend had her head spinning.

"Why do you think that is?" Alice asked her. She wondered if Bella's hesitancy to set the date had something to do with possible doubts about the marriage, most especially in light of the flurry of events that the couple had been through recently. Alice believed they'd weathered the storms successfully, but she worried that maybe there were some residual effects that left Bella with doubts.

"Well, uh, actually, I think it's something that Heidi said to me before I decked her. She said that I wouldn't be an asset to Edward because I don't know how to maneuver the Dallas social maze. I thought I could, but last week when we went to the Club, I was painfully reminded of how much I don't know about it. I just worry that Edward will come to regret marrying me. You know, this all happened so fast, and he wants to be married by April, so that only gives me about six months to plan something. I only have about five people who I want to invite, and he said he thinks he can narrow his to twenty, but I wonder if that's smart. You know, he probably has lots of people he _should_ invite, but he's not going to because of me and my limited finances. I'm just worried," Bella responded. She knew she was rambling, but she was voicing fears she'd had for a while, and it had caused her a lot of anxiety.

"Of anyone I know, I can promise you that Edward won't care about _not_ inviting people. He's not that way, I promise. He loves you very much, and he only wants to be married to you. How it happens is the last thing he cares about, I assure you. You're not having second thoughts because of the Cornflower deal are you?" Alice asked.

"No, that's not it. I was really pissed at him because he went behind my back and did it, but I just have to keep reminding myself that he's a businessman and part of the reason he's so successful is because he knows a good opportunity when he sees it. I seriously doubt it's the last time he'll do something like that, but I think he'll think twice about keeping secrets from me again. Anyway, will you help me, please?" Bella pleaded.

"I'd love to. I'm sewing a muslin mock-up of your dress, so when you guys come back to town, call me and we'll set up a time for you to come over to the studio so I can fine tune it before I actually cut the fabric. The silk is absolutely stunning, and I don't want to ruin it. I'm still waiting for the lace for the skirt, but it should be in next week. I'll do some research and start sending you some things to consider, okay?" Alice asked her. Bella smiled knowing that she would be in good hands with Alice at her side.

"Thank you for this. I'll talk to you later," Bella responded. After she hung up from talking to Alice, she thought about her mother for the first time in a long time. She was certain that if Alice was getting married, Esme would be a permanent fixture in Dallas, taking care of everything. She remembered that a while ago, Edward had offered to help her find her mother, and for once in her life, she wondered if she should try to find the woman who had given her life. Maybe the woman had changed and had regrets about abandoning Bella and Charlie but didn't know how to find them since they'd moved from Washington.

She didn't want to hurt her father or Sue by talking to them about it, but she thought maybe she should talk to Edward about it. She wondered if maybe it was time to bury the hatchet and get to know her mother as an adult. She made up her mind to talk to him about the offer of hiring someone to find Renee sometime, and then she went back to perusing wedding sites for ideas.

##

Edward was at the barn overseeing the breeding of several mares by Sampson. He'd put the muzzle on the stallion's mouth to keep him from biting during the process, and the horse didn't like it one bit, slinging his head from side to side as Edward tried to buckle the clasp. "Hold still, you bastard," he snapped at the stallion as he cracked him across the nose with his fist to get the stallion's attention. He was waiting for Emmett to bring the teaser mare into the pen just as his phone rang on the bench in the hallway of the barn.

He tied Sampson to the post in the breeding pen and walked out to see who had called him. Seeing it was Alice, he decided to call her back immediately because he knew that she wouldn't be calling unless it was important because she knew he was breeding horses. "Rabbit, what can I do for ya?" he answered as he wiped his forearm across his forehead before the sweat dripped into his eyes. He pulled off his cap and slapped it against his leg trying to shake the moisture from it.

"You've got a skittish bride on your hands," Alice announced to him. Edward walked out of the hallway because the horses were making a lot of noise, and he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I've got a what?" he asked as he stood behind the barn enjoying the breeze in the shade on the extremely hot day. They had to turn the ceiling fans off in the barn during breeding because the fans distracted the stallion when he was in the breeding pen, and Edward wanted to make quick work of breeding the mares that were ready.

"I said you've got a skittish bride on your hands. I just got off the phone with her, and she's nearly in a full-blown panic attack because of the wedding plans. She called me to ask for help, but honestly, I can't help her get together anything in the six-month's timeframe you've given her. You need to hire Marla Shane. She's the top wedding planner in Dallas, and she can work miracles. I didn't suggest it to Bella because the woman charges an arm and a leg, and I get the impression that Bella is insisting on paying for everything herself, and she _did_ mention her financial situation," Alice informed him. He scratched his head. It hadn't even crossed his mind about how the wedding was going to be funded.

"Damn. I didn't even think about the money thing. Hell, for all I care, we could get married in the hallway of the barn. I just wanna be married to the woman," Edward replied. He didn't know what it was about women and weddings, but from what he'd heard from some of his married acquaintances, weddings caused major meltdowns and pissed off fiancées.

"Apparently, she's worried that she won't be an asset to you and that you'll regret marrying her because she doesn't know what you expect of her regarding your place in Dallas society," Alice informed.

"Fuck, I don't _have_ a place in Dallas society. I'm just a good ole boy who lives in a small town and owns some land and a few horses and cattle," Edward defended.

"Bullshit. You took her to the Club so you could get a read on what the rumor mill was churning out. You know a lot of people in this town, and a lot of women are catty enough to make her feel like she doesn't fit in. That's the cold hard truth of the situation, Tex. Call Marla and hire her. I can act as a go between if I have to, but I think you need to have a talk with your fiancée about this stuff, okay?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll catch ya later. Thanks for the heads up," Edward replied. He hung up and walked into the tack room to grab the hobbles for the mares so that they didn't accidentally kick his stallion during the breeding process and hurt him.

Emmett walked down the hallway of the barn with the teaser mare as Edward walked out of the tack room. The mare was too small to breed to Sampson, but she was in heat and would help get the stallion worked up before he serviced the other mares. "What's wrong, Boss?" Emmett asked.

"I'm gonna pull my damn hair out over this weddin' shit. Can you and Sam handle this? I need to go talk to Bella," Edward asked as he walked into the office to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Sure. We got it," Emmett answered. He wasn't looking forward to eventually dealing with Rosalie on a wedding in the future…if it was even possible to talk her into a wedding. If Edward was having as many problems with Bella as he was, Emmett could only imagine how a planning a wedding with Rose would be. Bella was a lot mellower than his girl.

"Make sure y'all hobble those mares. If my stud horse gets kicked in the sack, y'all are next," Edward commented as he walked out of the barn. He heard Emmett laughing and knew he didn't really have to remind him.

He walked up to the house and stopped at the door removing his boots. As he went inside, he saw Maria at the kitchen table folding laundry. "Miss Maria, where's Bella?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen sink and washed his hands.

"Last I knew she was in the office writing," Maria told him. He walked down the hallway and found her in the office with her head down on the desk crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked inside. She raised her head to look at him, and he could see the panic on her face to which Alice had referred. She rose from the desk chair and walked over to him throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. He picked her up and took her to the couch in the office sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

He let her cry and held her tightly, rubbing her back in hopes of calming her. After several minutes, she raised her head and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid about all of this. I'm just freaking out a little. I'll be fine," she told him as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and started to get up from his lap. He held on tightly to her, not allowing her to move.

"You're gonna stay right here 'til ya tell me what's got ya so worked up," Edward informed her. He saw her cheeks flush and her eyes look down to her hands that rested in her lap.

"It's just a lot of things. I mean the whole Heidi thing. Trying to get through my latest case of writer's block. Thinking about my mom. Trying to figure out about the wedding. Stuff going on with your business. I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment, and maybe I'm suffering from PMS. Hell, I don't know," Bella answered.

There were so many things that she'd mentioned, he wasn't sure where to start. He took both of her hands in his left one and pushed her hair back from her face with his right hand. He gently placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to look into his eyes. "Honey, that's a lot of stuff that we need to talk about. First, we're gonna get a weddin' planner to help us because neither one of us has ever been married before, so we have no idea what we're doin'. What were ya thinkin' about your mom?" he asked with a sense of dread.

He was sure that wedding plans had reminded her of her absent mother, and he wasn't prepared to have to tell her that the woman was dead. He still hadn't heard from Jenks regarding whether he was able to find out where the woman was buried, but he hadn't exactly pushed the issue either. With everything that had happened to the couple of late, the last thing he wanted to do was confess to her that he'd kept yet another thing from her. He felt guilty about it, but he felt like it wasn't his secret to tell, and it went against everything in him to tell her anything that was going to cause her pain, which he was sure she'd feel when she found out about her mother.

"I was just thinking that if she was around, she could help me with stuff. I'm sure when Alice gets married your mom will be there from start to finish. I just…I guess for once in my life, I wish she was around, that's all. I thought about calling my dad and asking about her, but I think its bad timing since they're trying to make their own wedding plans. You offered to help me find her once. Does that offer still stand?" she asked him.

He didn't want to lie to her because keeping things from her had already bitten him in the ass on a couple of occasions. He reached over and shut the door of the office. "Bella, I need to tell ya somethin'. I found out somethin' about your momma a few weeks ago, and I didn't know how to tell ya. I talked to your dad about it, and we sorta decided that we wouldn't say anything to ya unless you asked. I think we better call him and get him over here before we talk about it any further," Edward instructed. He saw her look at him in surprise as he pulled his phone from his pocket and called her father.

"Doc, you need to come out to the ranch. Bella's askin' 'bout her momma," Edward announced through the phone when the man answered.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he heard Doc Swan reply as the line went dead. Edward wasn't looking forward to the revelation and worried about how the news would hit her. He'd truly hoped and prayed that she'd never have to know, but like most things in his life, that wasn't going to be the case.

##

As Charlie Swan pulled up the long driveway of the Circle C ranch, he wasn't looking forward to the discussion he was going to have to have with his only daughter. He knew he was wrong for not telling Bella that her mother was dead years ago, but as he thought about it, he could justify it in his mind that she didn't need to know that her mother had committed suicide. He stopped the truck and walked to the front door pressing the doorbell. A minute later, Edward opened the door to greet him.

"Come on in, Doc. I hoped we'd never have to tell her, but she's thinkin' about her mom because of the weddin' plans. She's back in the office. Do you wanna talk to her alone?" Edward asked him. Charlie thought for a minute and shook his head.

"No. She's gonna need ya when I tell her this. Come on. Let's get this over with," Charlie replied. The men walked back to the office seeing Bella sitting on the couch looking out the window toward the field where the cattle were grazing lazily.

"Hey, Bells. Honey, Edward told me you wanted to know about your momma. Let's all sit down and talk about this," Charlie began. For the next hour, he explained to Bella about how he'd never tried to find Renee when she left him. He explained that she'd never called and that he'd just written her off as a major mistake and determined that he was going to make the best life for himself and Bella that he could. He took a deep breath and began with the bad news.

"You were eight years old, and I was still in school. Your granny took a call from a police detective in Jacksonville, Florida, that I needed to call them back regarding Renee. I called 'em, and they told me that she'd been found in her apartment, and she'd committed suicide. Seems she was waitin' tables and when she didn't show for work, one of her friends went to check on her. I told him we didn't care because she'd been dead to us for a long time, and I hung up. I never asked anything more about it, and I never heard anything more. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya, but I never could figure out how or when to do it. I'm real sorry, sweetheart," Charlie told her as he held her hand, sitting next to her on the couch.

Both men braced themselves for her reaction, neither knowing what to expect. After a minute, Bella wiped her eyes with the handkerchief her father had given her and pulled her hand from his. She moved her hair out of her face and looked at both of them. "You knew about this?" she asked Edward. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Before you go gettin' mad, I decided to go ahead and try to find her in case you changed your mind after we talked about it when we got engaged. I called your dad and asked him about it, and that's when he told me about your mom. He and I agreed that we wouldn't tell ya unless you started askin'. We just didn't wanna see ya hurtin' any more than we had to," Edward offered by way of an explanation.

"And, _you've_ known about it for nearly eighteen years and never told me? Huh. You know what, you're both cowards. Well, so much for that. At least now I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk," Bella called to them as she rose from the couch and walked out. Neither man followed her because they each respected her need for privacy.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens now. Where do ya think she went?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Likely down by the creek. I'll give her an hour and then I'll go look for her. That coward comment kinda stung a little bit, but I guess she couldn't have called us a lot worse," Edward replied.

"Actually, I _was_ a coward when it came to tellin' her about Renee. I just kinda sucked you along with me for company. I'll take the blame for this one, son. You just make sure she's okay, and you tell her to call me if she's ready to talk some more because I know her well enough to know that she's probably not done," Charlie directed as he rose to leave.

"Thanks, Doc. I'll call ya later and let ya know how she is," Edward assured as he followed Bella's father to the front door. After the doctor left, Edward closed the door and leaned against it. He wasn't sure what to do because a situation of that magnitude had never presented itself to him in the past. He felt it was akin to walking along the top of a fence. One move in the wrong direction and you can fall off and get hurt.

##

Bella sat on the bank of the creek and looked out at the flowers that were starting to die on both sides of it. They'd been so beautiful early in the summer, but it was late in the year, and she knew that just like all living things, they would die. The difference was that they would be back in the spring, whereas her mother would never be back. The one woman Bella had wondered about the most would remain a mystery to her for the rest of her life.

In her mind, she felt like she should care that the woman had died. In her heart, she still wrestled with the feelings of abandonment and contempt that she had harbored secretly for the woman all of her life.

She heard a rustling behind her and found Edward walking up with a blanket and a bag. "You okay?" he asked dropping the items in his hands and sitting down next to her on the bank of the creek. She felt him put his hand on her back and gently rub up and down her spine, and she felt the comfort he was offering.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I called you a coward. That wasn't fair. I guess I was just shocked. You know, Charlie should have told me about her a long time ago," Bella remarked as she picked a flower from the grass between them and gently spun it between her index finger and thumb not looking at him.

"Well, I guess I'm sorta a coward when it comes to tellin' ya somethin' that I think is gonna hurt ya or upset ya. I've proven _that_ more than once. I just don't wanna be the one to cause you pain ever again. The look on your face the few times I've done it rips my damn heart out, so I guess, subconsciously, I try to avoid it at all costs. I'd guess Doc feels the same way. He said he's sorry, and if you wanna talk about your mom, you should call him," Edward informed her.

"Yeah, I guess he and I need to have a discussion. Shit. You know, I'm more upset that he didn't tell me than I am about the fact that she's dead. I guess since she's been gone my whole life, I kind of never gave her too much thought. It wasn't like I tried to find her or anything, so I'm not _that_ upset about her being dead which should probably worry me, but it doesn't. It's more that he kept it from me. Oh, well, what's done is done. Now, what's in the bag?" Bella asked looking in his direction to see a tote bag sitting on the grass next to him.

"Oh, Maria sent ya some lunch. You hungry?" Edward asked. He reached into the bag and pulled out two sandwiches wrapped in parchment, a bag of chips, and two bottles of water. He rose from his seat and handed Bella the food, then he spread the blanket in the shade and sat down on it, patting his hand on a spot next to him for her to join him.

As the pair settled on the blanket and ate their lunch, Edward wasn't sure what to say to her. There were a lot of things that had come up prior to the revelation about her mother, and he knew they needed to talk about all of it, but he wondered if it was too much for one day.

"So, uh, Alice sent me the number of this woman, Marla Shane. She's supposed to be really good at plannin' weddings, so we'll get her to help us. That should take a lot of pressure off. Now, as far as what I think we should do, I think we should invite the people we think we want to be there to celebrate it with us and then go from there. As for me, I'd just want my family, the boys and Maria, Pete, Angela, Yorkie, I guess Kirby, and I can't think of anyone else. It's our weddin', so I don't think it's appropriate for us to have anyone who doesn't know us personally. There's a couple of people here in town that we can think about, you know, like the Smith sisters and the Johnsons, people who've been out to the ranch for barbeques and such. That's what I'd suggest," he offered.

"How much does she charge?" Bella asked as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich. Money was a concern for her because she didn't have unlimited funds and she didn't have a teaching job for the fall.

"I don't know or care. If she can help make all this a lot easier for us and take the pressure off, she's worth her damn weight in gold. Now, listen, there's not gonna be any argument about money or anything. We'll pay for the weddin' together because it's _our_ weddin', okay? I don't want ya worryin' about somethin' silly as money," he told her firmly, expecting her to balk. When he saw the smile creep up on her face, he was instantly relieved.

"Well, you think money's silly because you don't have to worry about it, but thanks, honey. Now, what am I going to do about my writer's block?" she asked teasing him. He'd addressed her concerns and put aside her fears. She knew he was a caring, compassionate man, and she thanked her lucky stars that he was hers, even if he did have a tendency to keep things from her.

"Okay, what's got ya stuck?" Edward asked as he finished his sandwich. He slipped off his boots and lay back on the blanket looking at her intently.

"The cowboy left her because he can't make a commitment. She's been honest with him about how she feels about him, but he's having a hard time admitting his feelings for her," Bella replied pulling her boots off and lying on her stomach next to him looking into his eyes.

"Hmm. Poor bastard. Let's see," Edward replied pulling her closer to him and kissing her gently on her soft mouth.

"Sounds like one of those other guys needs to come back into the picture to make the cowboy see that he's gonna lose his girl. Who was the boss inspired by?" Edward asked as he played with her hair while she rested her chin on her hands that were crossed on his chest.

"No one. He was just a very hot Irish guy who I modeled after Colin Farrell. Why?" she asked. She was anxious to hear his reasoning.

"The actor guy? Oh, yeah, bring that guy back. Leave the Spaniard out of the picture. Does she have a best friend or anything? Alice said that your heroines always have a best friend. Maybe the best friend gets in touch with the cowboy and tells him that the boss is makin' a play for the girl again," Edward suggested.

"Her best friend is actually the cowboy's brother. That's how she met the cowboy in the first place. The brother suggested the cowboy to her to write a jingle for a beer campaign, and that's how they met," Bella replied. Things were working out in her head as he was speaking.

"Brother, huh? What's he do?" Edward asked. The way her mind worked fascinated him.

Bella started to laugh knowing that what she was about to tell him would probably get a reaction from him. "The brother, who is two years younger than the cowboy, is gay. The heroine and the brother went to college together and sort of kept in touch. When she moved to Dallas, they got close again and it all moved from there," Bella replied. The contorted look on Edward's face made her laugh.

"The brother's gay?" Edward asked. He definitely didn't understand how her mind worked.

"Do you have a problem with the gay brother? He works on the ranch as the foreman," Bella replied. Edward started laughing hysterically.

Once he caught his breath, he saw her looking at him quizzically. "I'm sorry. I got no problem with homosexuals, darlin'. I was just thinkin' about Emmett bein' the gay brother. When that book comes out, I'm tellin' him that you used him as inspiration for the brother. Okay, so have the girl call the brother and tell him that the boss is sniffin' around again then have the brother go to the cowboy and lay his ass out. How 'bout that?" Edward asked.

Bella thought about what he'd said and the idea appealed to her very much. She began visualizing dialogue and the way in which the various scenes would play out. She was quite pleased with his suggestions. "That's perfect. Now, I need a little inspiration for when they get back together," Bella told him as she scooted up his body to kiss him. She slowly met his lips and swiped her tongue along his bottom lip gently sucking it in between hers.

Edward quickly flipped her over and unbuttoned her jeans and then pulled down the zipper hastily shoving them down her hips without breaking the kiss. When he couldn't reach down her legs any further to free her of the garment, he pulled back. "Those jeans and these cute little cotton panties gotta go. A man can't get nothin' done through cotton," he told her.

While she pulled her bottoms off, he made quick work of his own. He sat up and pulled off his t-shirt then pulled at hers. She quickly unhooked her bra, and the two were naked with the exception of socks. "Get the socks off. That's not exactly romantic," Bella told him as she pulled off her own.

After he brought her to climax with his mouth on her sex, he moved up her body, kissing the way slowly building her back up for another orgasm. As his tongue swirled inside her belly button, it sent a shiver through her body. "Get up here and kiss me," Bella demanded needing to feel him inside her and on top of her.

His lips met hers and he situated himself between her thighs, gently pushing into her, feeling her body welcome him. Just then, they heard a loud whinny followed by a snort echoing through the field. Bella looked at him and saw him smirk. "Uh, that's just Samp gettin' lucky again," Edward explained. The pair laughed and went back to concentrating on the matter at hand.

Edward moved slowly in and out of her, pulling out nearly all the way and then slowly pushing back inside, never detaching his lips from her chest, neck, and breasts. He was quickly reaching his breaking point, and he could tell that she was too. He angled his body to allow him access to her clit, and as his thumb circled it roughly, Bella's hands found his lower back and pulled him roughly into her. "Don't go slow and don't be gentle," she ordered.

He quickly complied and moved faster and harder into her as both of their breathing sped up. Bella felt as if her heart was going to explode in her chest as her body exploded around him with a gasp of "fucking Christ." Moments later, Edward felt himself let go and pulse inside her. His whisper of her name against her lips sent her heart soaring.

After a few moments, he slipped out of her and rested on his elbows hovering over her as her hands gently moved his sweaty hair back from his face. "Well? How's that?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, I think Yardley O'Shea is going to be a very happy girl," Bella giggled. She kissed him quickly and told him she loved him. The pair lingered down by the creek for a while longer, and then they reluctantly dressed and walked back to the house hand in hand, both feeling very satisfied and much more lighthearted than when they'd each begun the trek to the creek hours earlier.

##

"Hey y'all. I'm Marla. It's a pleasure to meet ya both," the woman called to them as they walked across the parking lot of the Ramsey Grainger Mansion. They were there to look at the property again and determine whether or not it was the best place for the wedding. The pair had established a guest list of seventy-five, and both were quite happy about it.

Bella had asked Alice to be her maid-of-honor, so Alice being Alice, she drove out to Tyler with Marla to offer her support and suggestions. Bella and Edward had gone back to Dallas the week before and the muslin mock-up of Bella's wedding dress had been fine tuned to Alice's satisfaction. As soon as the date was chosen, Alice would establish her time-line for fittings and then begin work on her own bridesmaid's dress.

As the four walked into the impressive front door of the huge white mansion, they were met with the in-house event planner. "How 'do. I'm Mrs. Cope. I coordinate things here at the Mansion. Let's go take a look at the space," the woman suggested.

Two hours later, a floor plan had been established. Cocktails and hors' de oeuvres would be served immediately following the ceremony on the covered veranda off the right side of the house. The wedding would be in the luxurious garden when the azaleas would be in bloom in early April. The sit-down dinner would be spread among the various rooms inside the house and dancing would be on a fabricated dance floor in the back yard with various small tables lit with candles and twinkling lights spread throughout the space. The use of the garden would cut the cost for additional flowers which pleased Bella very much.

They had a plan; they had a date; and they were counting the days. Edward was able to push the IPO to May 1st in order not to steal focus from their wedding. He could see that Bella felt a lot better about the whole thing, which in turn made him very happy.

As the four sat in the office of Mrs. Cope at the mansion, they were waiting to find out what more they needed to do that day. Marla spoke first. "Now, my specialty is the theme weddin' that captures the spirit of the couple. What's your spirit, Edward and Bella?" Marla asked causing Bella and Edward to both roll their eyes.

Bella had researched the woman's website and found that she had done some very elaborate-themed weddings for the Dallas elite. She'd spoken to Edward on the way to the venue, and they decided to mess with the woman a little so that when they explained to her _exactly_ what they were after, she'd acquiesce to their simple plans instead of pushing them in a direction that neither wanted.

"Oh, that would be rodeo-slash-carnival. I'm thinkin' a mechanical bull somewhere off to the side, and I think we want the waiters dressed as rodeo clowns. We definitely want a bluegrass band and, uh, Bella, darlin', what else did you want?" he prompted.

"Oh, we want Dallas Cowboy's silver and blue for the tables and small replicas of longhorn skulls as the centerpieces with flowers wrapped around the horns. There should be game booths and a bouncy house. The tent over the dance floor should look like the Big Top, and everything should be very colorful," Bella added. She noticed the look on Alice's face first.

"Holy Mother of God. There's no way that you're gonna do _that_ to a wedding. This is not going to be a sideshow, you two. Crap. I should have just met with these women myself and took you two out of it completely. Next thing I know, Bella, you'll want me to sew a big silver star on the ass of your wedding dress," Alice began.

Bella felt Edward laughing next to her and when she looked at Marla Shane, she could see the woman's face beginning to tense up and turn red. Before the woman suffered a stroke, Bella spoke up. "We're kidding. We want understated elegance. Small, tasteful centerpieces for the dining tables. Black table clothes with white toppers. White, simple china. Alice, your dress can be any color you want, and that will be our color splash. We want it simple, and we want it very elegant," Bella ordered.

"Not too sissified, though, because the boys are gonna be here, and I'd never live that shit down. Now, if y'all can live with that, Miss Bella and I'll just be goin' to the ranch. I've got some things to do, and I've given ya a couple hours of my undivided attention," Edward announced as he took Bella's hand and pulled her from the chair. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his checkbook. He quickly signed a check and pulled it out of the book handing it to his sister. "I trust you'll take care of the rest of it," he asked. Alice smiled at him and accepted the check. As the couple left the room, they heard Alice say, "Okay, ladies. We have our direction. Let's get busy."

They were relieved to leave the rest of it to Alice and Marla. Bella was ready for concentrating on her book and not worrying at all about the wedding. She knew that Alice would make sure that it was meticulously elegant, and it made her very happy, though she felt a little selfish at leaving the planning to her future sister-in-law.

##

Edward paced outside the front of the psychiatric hospital where Mike Newton was a patient. Emily was acting CFO at Cullen Industries until Edward could clean up the mess, and he was quite anxious to be done with Newton. He was waiting for Jessica Stanley to show up, and he had a file of information that Jenks had provided regarding Newton and Lauren Mallory. A complaint had been filed against Lauren Mallory for industrial espionage, and from what Edward had been told, she was in a panic.

A Honda Civic pulled into the small parking lot and parked in the space next to Edward's Aston Martin, and the wild-haired young woman who Edward believed to be Jessica Stanley hopped out. "Mr. Cullen, it's nice to meet ya in person," she called as she walked up the stairs to greet him. The woman made Edward uneasy, but he needed her to back him up with Newton so that the man would resign without hesitation if he thought that Edward was going to include him in the suit against Lauren. Jessica claimed that Newton admitted he was faking his mental breakdown, and Edward needed her there to call him out on it.

"Miss Stanley. I can't tell you again how much I appreciate your assistance. Now, let's go inside and get this over with," Edward told her. When they walked inside the facility, Kebi Altheri was waiting for them.

"Edward, you're late. We only have a window of fifteen minutes to get this done. We've wasted almost five minutes of it," the lawyer chastised.

"Keb, this is Miss Stanley. She's our ace in the hole. You got the resignation papers and the severance package I sent ya?" Edward asked. He was prepared to give Newton six-month's salary in exchange for his resignation and a signed, two-year, non-compete agreement.

"Right here," Kebi replied as he patted his brief case. Five minutes later, the two men were waiting in a small glass enclosed room when Newton entered with a male orderly behind him. Edward and Kebi had decided to hold Jessica back until they needed her. They both hoped that they wouldn't, but if they did, the woman was willing and waiting. When Edward asked her why she was willing to go against her friend, her simple answer of "I've got my reasons" made him suspicious.

"Mike. You look well. Let's make this quick. I'm gonna give ya six-month's salary if you resign and sign a two-year, non-compete agreement. I won't press charges against ya for the shit that happened with the confidential accounts, and you don't talk outta the side of your mouth about the business dealin's at Cullen Industries," Edward began.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, I'm sick. The stress that I was under at Cullen was just too much. I never knew what you wanted, and it made me a nervous wreck. I was taking anti-anxiety drugs, and when the security breaches started, I cracked. I'm in here because I can't tolerate being out there among people. It's too much. I'm not quitting my job. It's your fault I'm in here in the first place," Mike Newton told him. The look on his face when Edward began laughing was one that Edward wished he could capture on film.

"Aw, now, Mike, I think we both know that's a load of horseshit. You're in here because you're tryin' to avoid a lawsuit or two. Don't make me humiliate ya by provin' ya wrong, son," Edward responded holding his cards close to the vest.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't know what you're talkin' about," Newton told him with a smirk on his face, believing he had the upper hand.

"Keb, go on out there and get my new friend, but wait a minute before y'all come back in, will ya?" Edward asked. The man left the room closing the door behind him.

"Mike, let me give ya a little advice. Sign that paper now and walk away. I'll give ya your severance and you can COBRA into your health care. Hell, I'll even be more generous and give ya a year's severance. You sign that paper now and I walk out that door, no hard feelins'. You don't, well then, the deal is off the table. I flip my ace, and blackjack…I win," Edward warned him. He watched Newton's eyes wildly searching the room, trying to figure out what Edward had that could cause him to cave. Edward could see the moment that Newton decided that there wasn't anything that he believed would jeopardize his position.

"I think I'll just play the hand I'm holdin'," Newton replied cockily with a smirk on his face that pissed Edward off to no end. Edward walked over to the door and waved in Kebi and Jessica Stanley, making sure to look at Newton when the woman came into view.

"I think you know my new friend, Miss Stanley," Edward offered. He saw the blood drain from Newton's face and knew he'd won.

"_Jess_? What the fuck are _you_ doin' here?" Newton asked, barely above a whisper.

"Newt, you screwed up. Did you seriously think that I was gonna be content with a _friends-with-benefits_ situation? I waited for ya to get those other women out of your system, but you kept finding 'em and then comin' back to me when it didn't work out. Well, I'm done. I told Mr. Cullen what ya told me about fakin' your breakdown. He knows everything," Jessica explained feeling her heart break a little for turning on the man. She thought they could have had a good life together, but Mike kept finding other women to fill his time and then telling her about them after the fact, breaking her heart a little more each time.

"Ah, nothin' trumps a woman scorned. Now, _you're_ fired, and I hope ya saved some money because your benefits are gonna be cut off tomorrow. Oh, and you're bein' sued by Lauren Mallory for sexual harassment, personally. I'm goin' after her for divulgin' insider information, so that's likely gonna negate her claim against me and Cullen Industries. I wish ya the best of luck, son. You shoulda folded," Edward called as he offered Jessica his arm and led her out of the room.

Once the three were outside the room, Jessica broke down and began crying. Edward led her to a bench in the hallway and handed her a handkerchief. "Now, don't go cryin' over a piece of trash like him. Look, let the smoke clear a little bit, and if ya want a job, I'll find a place for ya at Cullen Industries. I appreciate everything you did, and if ya ever need anything, you call Keb, and he'll get in touch with me. We'll see what we can do," Edward told her without making any direct promises. He left her sitting on the bench and walked out of the building with his attorney.

"Shit, it's never dull workin' for you, ya know that?" Keb asked. Edward laughed.

"Son, we're just gettin' started. You feel like headin' up my legal division? I hate that bastard who works for me," Edward offered. Keb laughed and the two men left the hospital and went for coffee. Edward felt much better about the entire situation and felt he'd lined up a very good General Counsel for the revamped Cullen Industries to boot.

\\\

_**E/N: So, a lot happened. Lemme hear from ya please.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Happy Fourth of July to my friends here in the U.S. Thank you for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated.**_

_**I have no claim to the Twilight characters. Boy, do I wish I did….**_

_**\\\**_

32. Doin' A Little Business, Swan Style

Edward walked down the hallway of Cullen Tower that early afternoon with a smile on his face. He'd finally cleared up a nasty problem named Mike Newton, and if Lauren Mallory wouldn't drop her sexual harassment suit against him and Cullen Industries, he'd gladly go to war with her for what she'd done. He saw Angela at her desk smiling at him with the mail in one hand and messages in the other.

"Mr. C, I trust it went well," Angela asked as she handed him everything. He'd run the situation by her for her advice before he implemented his plan, and she'd thought the idea was stellar.

"Mrs. Cheney, it went better than I ever imagined. Now, why's my door closed?" he asked, noticing that the door to his office was closed but the lights were on inside. He saw her blush slightly and quickly gather her purse to leave.

"Sir, you have a visitor, and I have a meeting outside the office. I'll be back in about an hour and a half, and I've instructed the staff that you're not to be disturbed. I'm meeting with the people from the Boys and Girls Clubs. We're going to explore if we can partner up with them for a fund-raising sporting event over the summer next year. I believe the tax write-off will justify it. Enjoy your lunch," she called as she left and closed the door to the executive suite. He noticed that Peter's office was dark and that no one appeared to be around.

"What the hell kinda business am I runnin' when everybody's gone at the same damn time?" he asked himself out loud as he heard the phone inside his office ring once. He opened the door to his office, seeing Bella sitting in his chair in one of his dress shirts, one of his silk ties, and her long, silky legs propped up on his desk with her stiletto-clad feet crossed on the top of it. She was flipping the tie in one hand and cradling the phone in the other.

"Thanks, Angela. Enjoy your lunch," Bella called over the line and hung up. "Mr. Cullen, come on in and sit down, son. We have a little business to discuss, and then we're gonna have a little lunch," she called as she pointed to the chair across from the desk.

Edward laughed to himself and took a seat, waiting to see what she had up her sleeve. "Okay, Miss Swan, what can I do for ya today?" he asked. She dropped her legs to the floor and scooted the chair up under the desk, flipping open a folder in front of her. He was sorry to see her legs disappear because he was very much enjoying the view.

"Um, okay, so, first order of business would be our honeymoon. You're not fooling me by saying that we're gonna split the cost of the wedding because the money's coming out of your account and you haven't given me one bill to pay, so I'm gonna pay for the honeymoon. Here're your choices. Narrow it down to three, and then I'll choose from your top three and surprise ya," Bella drawled. She saw him smile as he looked at the six brochures she had lined up in front of him.

"Well, now let's see, ma'am…Acapulco, Mexico; Bellagio, Las Vegas; Lake Louise, Alberta, Canada; Bali, Indonesia; Florence, Italy; or Hawaii. Well, well. Seems someone has been doin' her homework," he commented as he flipped through the brochures. He immediately ruled out Vegas and Indonesia. They could go to Vegas anytime, and Indonesia was a little too exotic for his tastes. Italy and Hawaii were definitely interesting to him, as was Alberta.

"How long do I have to decide?" he asked. He loved that side of her…the playful side of her completely captivated him.

"Well, you have until after Christmas. Now, the other thing we need to discuss is that your bid to buy our _apartment building_ was accepted. The paperwork was slid under the door this morning. Thanks for not telling me about it…_yet again_," she replied sarcastically as she rose from the chair, handing him the documents. She walked around the desk and leaned against the front of it, crossing her arms over her chest and her ankles as she faced him waiting for his response.

"Now, darlin', that was just a business deal. It doesn't affect us _personally_. I just saw it as a good investment opportunity, and I thought we'd like to have a place in the city, so fuck all, why not buy the buildin'? Why pay rent when you can own the buildin' and collect it instead?" he replied as he watched her scoot up and sit down on top of his desk, crossing her long legs with her hands resting on the edge and leaning forward with her shirt open to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. His erection was barely able to be contained in his trousers. If that kind of behavior was something that he could look forward to in the future, he was completely on board.

"I know you're a man who looks for opportunity, Mr. Cullen, it's just that I really _hate_ surprises like that, as I'm _sure_ I've mentioned in the past. Could you tell me about that sort of thing in the future? I mean, if we're going to be married and all, then I'd like to know what you're up to, _sugar_," she replied as she loosened the tie more around her neck and unbuttoned another button on the shirt. She saw him swallow hard and unbutton the top button on _his_ shirt after which he removed his jacket and tossed it on the leather couch behind him.

"Uh, Miss Swan, I think you're pretty damn good with the element of surprise, yourself. It's just a buildin'. I buy 'em and sell 'em every day of the week. Now, let's move on to the next topic of conversation," Edward told her as he removed his tie. He'd never been as turned on in his life. It was a bit of a fantasy to him that she'd show up at his office and surprise him in the manner in which she had. He could only see things getting better and better.

"Well, _Mr. Cullen_, the next topic of conversation would be lunch. Now why don't you get comfortable on that couch over there?" she instructed as she hopped down from the desk and walked behind it, showing him the slightest glimpse of a bare ass. When she reached down and picked up an insulated cooler, he snapped out of his stupor and rose from his seat in the guest chair, quickly walking over to the couch and settling in. He watched her walk over to the couch and set the cooler down next to him and then she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She gently kissed his mouth and then unzipped the cooler, pulling out an insulated container.

"Mr. Cullen, these are Portobello mushroom caps stuffed with crabmeat imperial. You don't have any allergies, do you?" Bella asked as she opened the container and cut into one of the three large mushroom caps. He shook his head no as she cut one in half and speared it with a fork. She held it to his lips, and he opened his mouth without hesitation, taking the food inside. He chewed it and closed his eyes, enjoying the taste.

Edward opened his eyes to see her take the other half in her mouth. He watched her slowly chew the food and smile at him. She set the container aside and pulled out another container. "This, _Mr. Cullen_, is chicken marsala. It comes highly recommended," she explained as she cut him off a small bite and fed it to him. His hands found purchase on her muscular thighs as she fed him the food.

"That's damn good, Miss Swan. Where'd ya get the food?" Edward asked between bites as she continued to cut the chicken breast with the fork and wrap it in the pasta accompaniment. She fed him a bite and then one for herself.

"I made it myself. I worked on it all morning. Do you like?" she asked as she fed him another bite. The smile on his face told her that he was definitely enjoying the food.

"Oh, hell yeah. This is incredible," he replied as she raised a napkin to dab his face where a bit of sauce had found its way on the side of his mouth. Instead of dabbing it with the napkin, she leaned in and licked the sauce from the corner of his mouth.

When he felt the sensation of her tongue on his mouth, he couldn't hold back any longer. He took the container from her hands and placed it on the floor near his feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm done eatin' food…for now," he told her as he captured her mouth with his. He'd never had anything like it happen in his life, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Jesus, I love you. I need ya _now_," he told her. She rose from his lap and helped him undo his pants. Once they were down around his knees, she sunk herself back onto him, taking him inside her and enjoying the feel of him filling her.

She ground herself onto him feeling the friction that she needed to reach her orgasm, and then she wound her hands in his hair and held on as he moved her up and down his hard shaft. "Fuck, you feel so good," he gasped as she latched onto his neck with her lips. They moved against each other, and Bella lost herself twice.

"Damn it feels so good, baby," she told him breathlessly. He'd been trying to hold off, but he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Woman, I love you," he gasped as he released inside her. It was the single most erotic experience of his life. She rested her head against his shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

"I brought cake," she teased when she pulled back from him still settled on his lap with him still inside her. She reached into the cooler and pulled out the last container with a piece of pineapple upside down cake which was his favorite. When she pulled the foil off the plate, she saw his eyes light up.

"I know it ain't my fuckin' birthday. What the hell did I do to deserve this?" he asked as she dug the fork into the cake and fed him a bite.

"You got up this morning, and you told me that you loved me. You held me when I cried over some of the stupidest shit in the world, and you helped me get through writer's block. Oh, and you are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with and have babies. You keep doing that sort of thing, and I'll keep doing this," she told him as she fed him another bite of cake. He saw a tear sneak out of the corner of her eye.

"Bella Swan, I don't deserve you in the least. I love you, but I know that you're a better person than me. I aspire to meet up to your expectations. You make me wanna try to be better," he told her between bites. His heart had never been so full in his life. He knew he'd found the perfect woman for him, and he also knew he'd kill anyone who ever tried to come between them.

After they kissed again and got dressed, he wrote a note for Angela that he'd be out the rest of the day, and the two went home together that afternoon to finish the half-eaten lunch in the privacy of their own home. He vowed he'd play hooky with her if she'd ever cook him another meal like it, and she promised that she'd come up with one at least once a month.

##

"Mr. Edward, are you sure about this?" Maria asked as she set her bag down by the counter. It was Bella's birthday, and Edward wanted the house empty, so he'd offered Maria and Drew their apartment in Dallas for a long weekend.

"I am. You made the cake, right?" Edward asked nervously. He could make breakfast and grill steaks, but baking a German chocolate cake was out of his area of expertise.

"It's under the dome. It's exactly the way she likes. Calm down because you're on the right track here. Drew is down at the barn putting the saddle in the tack room. She's going to love it, I promise. I saw it, and it's really beautiful. Goodness sakes, you're a nervous wreck," Maria told him with a laugh as she poured him some coffee.

"I just want it to be perfect. She deserves it to be perfect. I'm sorry if I'm bein' a pain in the ass…backside. I just want it to be right," Edward replied. It was his only mission that weekend to provide her with the perfect birthday. He'd planned it out, but he was worried that he'd disappoint her. It would kill him if he did.

"That girl loves you, and if you gave her a bouquet of yarrow, she'd be happy. You don't have anything to worry about," Maria assured as she heard the knock at the front door. As she walked toward it, she commented, "I've already made the egg wash and sliced the bread. Remember, don't walk away and leave the French toast or it will burn. The bacon is cooked and in the fridge. All you have to do is microwave it for thirty seconds. Heat the syrup for fifteen to twenty seconds. She'll love it. Oh, there are still some roses on the bush out there. One or two in that vase would be a nice touch," she called as she pointed to a small vase that she set on the counter.

"Thanks, _Momma_," Edward called teasingly as she left. He softly plodded up to the bedroom to see that Bella was still asleep. Her exposed naked back as he glimpsed into the room gave him pause about his plans for breakfast in bed for her. The sheet was resting on her waist and her arms were hugging his pillow. It took a lot of will power for him not to crawl back into the bed with her and forget all about his plans.

He walked out to the small rose garden behind the house with the scissors that Maria used to cut the roses. He cut two yellow ones and brought them inside, putting them into the small vase that was on the counter. He placed it on the tray alongside the plate, silverware, and napkin that had already been left. He took a sip of coffee and then began making the French toast. He made enough for the both of them, hoping that they could share. He hovered over the stove watching it like a hawk to ensure it didn't burn. He put the bacon in the microwave as Maria had instructed as soon as the French toast was finished, and then he poured two glasses of orange juice. He walked back down the hall and up the stairs to reopen the bedroom door, knowing he wouldn't be able to do it with the tray in his hands. He was shocked at the view presented to him.

Bella was lying on her back with her chest exposed to him. Once again, it took everything in him to walk back to the kitchen and grab the tray. He wanted to climb back in bed with her and wake her up an entirely different way than with breakfast in bed.

After he finished cooking, he quietly walked up the stairs to the bedroom and placed the tray on the bedside table. He decided to take his time to wake her, so he kissed along her neck up to her jaw and then finally found her lips. When she started kissing him back, he knew she was awake. "Happy birthday, beautiful. Now, go do your bathroom business and come back because I've got a surprise for ya," he whispered to her as his lips sucked on the spot behind her ear that earned him a low and sexy moan.

"Oh, Cowboy, just havin' you wake me up like that is gift enough," she told him as her arms wrapped around his neck. It took him a minute to remember the hot breakfast he had waiting for her before he unwrapped her from him.

"I cooked ya breakfast. Now, git," he teased as he pulled her up to a sitting position and kissed her gently on her mouth. She climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door and leaving him with a sexy smirk. He knew exactly what the first thing was that he'd give her for her birthday, and it wasn't the sapphires in his dresser drawer or the new saddle in the barn. It would be his lips on every inch of her body after she'd eaten the French toast.

An hour and three pieces of French toast later, the two rose from the bed having made love and snuggled, talking about things they wanted to do in the future. He prompted her to get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt because they were going to the barn. He told her to hold off on the shower because he felt that there would be plenty of time for it later, and he liked the smell of him on her skin and vice versa.

He carried her on his back down to the barn, teasing her the whole way. It was 11:00 AM, and he expected that the boys would be gone because he'd given them the day off as well. When they walked into the barn, they were both surprised. The barn was decorated with balloons and streamers, and Bella's family, the ranch hands, Rosalie and Emily, were all there. There was beer and soda and everyone was waiting for them.

"Surprise," was the common call from the group. Seth ran up to the pair and hugged Bella around the waist after Edward put her on the ground. He saw horses saddled up, and he saw Chief in the back with Bella's new saddle on him. He knew Emmett was responsible, and even though it wasn't what he'd planned, he was happy.

"_Holy crap!_ This is so unexpected," Bella replied looking at Edward.

"This ain't my doin', darlin'. I'd say Emmett and the boys had a hand in this," Edward replied. They all sang "Happy Birthday" to her and opened beers for the adults, with Seth and Leah having sodas. After fifteen minutes of hugs and well wishes, Emmett stepped up on a bale of hay.

"If I could get a word in folks, I got somethin' to say. To Miss Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen, Happy Birthday, darlin'. We boys, down here at the bunk house, are very glad ya came along to give the boss somethin' to do besides ride our backsides. Now, we thought we'd go on a little trail ride. We're all leavin' out after lunch, so you can rest easy, Boss, we're not cuttin' into your plans, but we need to show some love to the lady of the house," Emmett teased as he raised his bottle. Everyone drank and then ambled over toward the horses.

"Uh, Babe, before we go, I see the boys have taken the liberty to put out one of your gifts. Close your eyes and hold onto my hand. Keep 'em closed till I tell ya to open 'em," Edward told her as he led her through the maze of horses to where Chief was waiting patiently.

Once they were standing next to Chief, Edward leaned in and whispered, "Open your eyes, darlin'." Bella opened her eyes and saw the beautiful saddle on the back of the gelding. It had intricate flowers and a suede seat. She saw her initials…IMC…on the fenders and she smiled. She turned around and kissed her cowboy solidly and then climbed on the back of the horse. She leaned down and kissed Edward again sweetly on the lips and whispered, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Well, what are we waitin' on, y'all?" she tossed out happily. She saw Emmett and Rosalie on Scout and Emily on Maisy with Sam on Sampson. Seth was on a pony that Bella hadn't seen but had heard about, and Sue, Leah, and her dad were begging off of riding horses. They were in the newest acquisition at the ranch…a four-wheeled two-seated ATV. Apparently, there was a mission afoot.

She watched as Edward climbed on back of a horse she'd never seen him ride, and when the horse started bucking a little, she watched him slap the horse with the reins in his hands until it calmed down. It made her heart stutter every time she witnessed a similar scene.

"Hells bells, I'd have never bitched about riding a horse if I'd have known it could be like this," Rosalie told her as Emmett trotted up next to Bella on Scout with Rosalie on the back of Edward's big saddle.

"Oh, girl, let me tell you a secret. You ride in front and guide the horse. That's the _best_ way to ride," Bella told her as she kicked Chief into his gait to get to the metal gate to open it for the group. She looked over at the picnic spot which was where she assumed they were going. When she saw smoke, she darted through the gate and kicked Chief into a run, having never done it before. She held onto the horn of the saddle and squelched the fear of falling off because if the field by the creek was on fire, she was going to be the first one there to put it out.

When she pulled Chief to a stop and hopped off, leaving him standing alone under the pecan trees, she saw what was causing the smoke. Maria and Drew were at the creek, and there were tables and blankets and a barbeque. She was surprised, to say the least, because Edward had told her that everyone had the day off.

"Oh, hell. You people are incredible," Bella called as she bent over and rested her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She saw an awning-covered swing sitting near the creek with a huge bow on it, and she was shocked.

"That's from us," Quil told her as he walked up next to her with Embry, Paul, Sam and Emmett in tow. "We know how much you and the boss like to come down here, and we thought maybe y'all would like a nice place to sit when ya come down here besides the grass," he continued. Bella felt the tears well in her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around the large man and hugged him. She then hugged each of the others and wasn't surprised when Emmett picked her up and carried her over to the swing, dropping her onto it and sitting down next to her kicking it off with his feet.

"You know, y'all are gonna be nice neighbors. They poured the foundation yesterday, and they're framin' it up next week. I'm lookin' forward to havin' my own place here. This is almost like the only home I've ever loved. I hope you feel the same way after y'all get married," Emmett told her as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm looking forward to raising our kids here together," Bella told him as she kissed his cheek. She heard a throat clear and turned to see Edward standing behind them. She noticed Emmett looked a little uncomfortable with her comment, but then Edward was next to them and the look on Emmett's face was gone.

"Hell, I'd have thought you'd be more devious when you tried to steal my girl," Edward told Emmett as he sat down on the swing on the other side of Bella and moved Emmett's arm from around her shoulders.

"Boss, if I was out to steal your girl, I'd go about it a hell of a lot better than this, and she'd never be able to turn me down," Emmett teased as he kissed Bella's cheek and hopped off the swing, leaving the two alone.

"Did you know about this?" Bella asked.

"No ma'am. I planned to take ya for a ride on your new saddle, and then I planned to take you back to the house and back to bed until dinner tonight. I didn't know anything about any of this, but they must think an awful lot of ya if they went to all this trouble. Apparently, the boys and Miss Maria think _almost_ as much of ya as I do," Edward told her as he kissed her neck on the swing.

"As sweet as this all is, you know for a fact that I love you the most. I love that they did this, but I'm looking forward to when it's just us, you know?" Bella asked. Edward didn't answer her. He kissed her sweetly as the two continued to swing on the new addition to the small wildflower field by the creek. By the end of the day, Bella would declare it the best birthday she'd ever had.

##

"'_I'm tellin' ya Edward, O'Keefe is makin' headway. Hell, the man is smokin' hot. If I thought he went my way, I'd give Yardley a run for her money, that's for damn sure,' Ethan Carson told his big brother as the pair fed the horses in the large barn. Edward had been gone to Mexico for two weeks after Yardley had given him the order to make up his mind, and he'd just returned to find out that the woman he'd finally figured out he was in love with was being wooed by her boss, Michael O'Keefe, yet again. _

'_I called her twice while I was in Colima, but I couldn't get her. If she wants that O'Keefe guy, then I'll just bow out. I love the girl, but I'm not gonna beg her,' Edward determined. Ethan shook his head. It seemed to him that his brother still wasn't getting it, and he was at a loss of what more to say._

'_Listen to me, you stubborn jackass. You left her and took off to Mexico. A woman like Yardley O'Shea doesn't come along every day, ya know. Hell, I'm gay and even I know that. Now, pull your head out of your backside and go find the woman, hat in hand…I repeat…hat in hand, and tell her you love her and beg her to take you back. You don't do that, ya better get ready to see the weddin' announcement in the paper within the next month or so. From what Yardley told me, O'Keefe is runnin' at her hard and fast. I'm just givin' ya some brotherly advice,' Ethan finished as he dusted the hay from his jeans._

'_Dammit, you're right. I gotta go,' Edward called as he hurried out of the barn toward the house. He was going to go to Yardley's condo and camp outside until she came home, regardless of how long it took."_

"Ha!" Bella exclaimed having finally figured out how to set the discussion between the brothers. She looked around and saw three sets of eyes looking at her, having forgotten that they were in the jet on the way to Houston for a Halloween masquerade charity ball that Esme had organized, wherein Carlisle would be honored for a sizable donation. Alice and Jasper were with them, and the champagne was flowing freely, which was what Bella was crediting for her sudden breakthrough.

"So?" Jasper asked her as he folded the paper he was reading and tossed it on the table in front of him.

"I finally got the brothers together to discuss O'Keefe's reappearance in Yardley's life since Edward took off to Colima. I'm less than ten pages from the end, Jasper," Bella replied, seeing her publisher/editor smile.

"I still can't wait to tell Emmett that the brother is inspired by him," Edward remarked as he flipped through Angela's latest business proposal. A small computer software company was for sale, and Angela proposed that Cullen Industries purchase it and then have Yorkie work with the programmers to write a security software program closely resembling what he'd done at Cullen to be marketed to smaller businesses.

Based on Angela's research, Yorkie's feature of floating passwords was unique, and she'd already commissioned him to work with a patent attorney to begin the process of obtaining a patent for the application. She speculated that it could be marketed to the U.S. Government if it was fine-tuned, but that route would result in less profitability for the software company.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked. She was busy working on a cruise-wear line that she was pondering and hadn't really been checking in with everyone. When she wasn't working on the line, she was busy working out details for Edward and Bella's wedding.

"Oh, Bella's hero in the story has a gay brother who is the ranch foreman. Since Edward Cullen is the inspiration for Edward Carson, guess who's the likely inspiration for the gay brother," Jasper joked. Alice started laughing and nearly spilled her champagne.

"Please let us be there when you tell him," Alice requested. Everyone laughed as the flight attendant came around and collected the champagne bottles and glasses, preparing for the plane to land.

"The character isn't based on Emmett, actually, but I did take the fact that you and Emmett are close friends and he runs the ranch for you into consideration. I'll let you tease him if you want. Now, will the lovely Denali women be invited?" Bella asked.

She'd been thinking about it for a couple of days, and she wasn't excited to see them again. She was grateful that she was able to find a ball gown at Alice's studio to wear for the occasion. It was floor length satin with a black bodice and skirt. There was a white ruffled trim at the top of the cups that Bella thought highlighted her cleavage very well. It was strapless, and it had a white shantung wrap and a split from the floor to mid-thigh on the left side. The front of the split which was lined in white was flipped back and fastened to the front of the dress by a large, black, gem-encrusted button. In Bella's opinion, there was just enough leg showing to be sexy, yet not slutty. She was certain Edward would love it.

Her splash of color was the sapphire earring jackets that Edward had given her for her birthday. When he'd given them to her the night of her birthday over the candlelit dinner he'd prepared, she was shocked. The saddle was more than she was prepared for, but the earring jackets were more beautiful than she could have imagined. She kissed him deeply for both gifts and held her tongue to complain about the expense.

The one thing that Bella was yet to see was the mask that Alice had commissioned for her to wear at the ball. Edward's was a simple black mask, as was the custom for the men in attendance as Bella had been told. The women were allowed to branch out and get creative, and Bella was worried about how _creative_ Alice had actually been.

"I'm sure Carmen and Eleazer will be there. It's highly likely that one or more of the girls will come," Alice volunteered as she began gathering her things to deplane.

"Fuck," Bella heard Edward moan under his breath. She wondered if Esteban Sanchez was still dating Tanya and if he'd be at the party. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it if he was.

"What's wrong, brother dear? Worried about Esteban Sanchez making another run at your beautiful fiancée?" Alice teased, taking Jasper's hand as the plane made its descent into Houston. Alice hated the landing and take-off because she'd been on a plane once in New York where it skidded off the runway at JFK because of an ice storm. She was grateful to have Jasper's hand to hold. He had a way of calming her down.

"Oh, I learned my lesson. That guy won't get the opportunity to get my girl alone, trust me," Edward replied kissing Bella's left hand. Bella smirked at his jealous streak and closed her eyes as the wheels of the plane skidded on the tarmac.

##

Carlisle and Esme were waiting to pick up the group outside the Signature terminal at Houston Hobby Airport. Esme was excited that her children were bringing home their significant others to attend the ball the next night. It would be her chance to show off her family to all of her friends and have the opportunity to gloat for a change. "Oh, honey, there they are," Esme informed as she saw the four come out of the terminal with a skycap in tow. Carlisle slid the huge SUV up to the curb and hopped out, opening the back door for the man to load the luggage. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged, and Esme ogled Bella's engagement ring. She was very proud of her son for his exquisite choice. In Esme's opinion, the ring was stunning, which was saying something.

After everyone was settled into the SUV for the ride back to the ranch, Esme began giving them the latest news. "Well, I finally got rid of that hussy, Gianna. Do y'all know that when your daddy and I went to that medical convention in LA, that woman had the nerve to have a huge party? I came home early because I broke my wrist and surprised her. It looked like a common orgy. I fired her Italian ass on the spot. I have a new housekeeper, Mrs. Kemper. She's a very nice _middle-aged_ woman who runs a very tight ship," Esme informed.

"You didn't break your wrist like Tex broke his hand, did you Momma?" Alice called from the back seat, laughing.

"Son, I didn't know ya broke your hand. What happened?" Esme asked. She still had her brace on and was due to start physical therapy the next week.

"He busted Tanya Denali's boyfriend in the jaw because the man was pursuing Bella. Tell me you didn't hit anyone, Momma," Alice joked.

"Hey, the man got what he deserved. I'd do it again…hell, I _will_ do it again if he starts anything this weekend," Edward called to everyone in the car. He felt Bella laugh next to him, and he turned to wink at her.

"Now, y'all, there's to be no brawlin' this weekend. Your momma fell off her damn shoes in the lobby of the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. I told her those damn things were deadly," Carlisle responded.

"Oh, but you had no complaints when I wore 'em the night before," Esme replied, remembering something that caused her to blush. Carlisle coughed uncomfortably, and Bella, Alice and Jasper laughed, picking up on the meaning behind the words. Edward, however, found none of it funny and groaned upon hearing the information.

"So, Alice, honey, did ya remember those gloves I asked about?" Esme asked changing the subject. She wanted the elbow length gloves to hide the brace, and when she'd mentioned buying a pair to her daughter, Alice volunteered to bring her some.

"I brought five pairs. You can choose which ones you want. Bella, I've got sapphire blue ones if you're interested," Alice volunteered.

"Are they customary?" Bella asked. She wasn't sure about the gloves. The whole ordeal made her uncomfortable as it was. The thought of dealing with gloves for the evening didn't sound appealing to her.

"Momma and her high-minded bunch wear 'em. I think you'd look better without 'em. I love your hands," Edward whispered to her holding her left hand tightly. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as the SUV approached the ranch. He was ready to ditch the group and get Bella alone in his room at his parents' house. His favorite sight of late was seeing her in nothing but her engagement ring. He took every opportunity to enjoy the view, and had committed it to memory. He also committed to memory what her hands could do to him, and he was anxious to renew that memory as well.

\\\

_**E/N: She's learning how to deal with his spontaneous behavior a little more creatively, I think. Please let me hear from you!**_

_**Tomorrow…the party.**_

_**Till then…xoxo**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: I know I don't respond to reviews, but that doesn't mean that I don't love them…each and every one. Thank you.**_

_**SMeyer owns these character names, but I own the story in which I've placed them.**_

_**\\\**_

33. Masks of Many Colors

After dinner that night, the group settled down in the family room and caught up. Bella and Alice discussed wedding plans with Esme, while Edward and Carlisle discussed Edward's new brood mare that he'd bought from Tommy Parker before Heidi was killed. The turn in discussion caught Esme's attention.

"Any news on who killed that girl?" Esme asked as she interrupted the men. When Edward had told her and Carlisle about the murder and the fact that he, Bella, and Alice were suspects, her first inclination was to get on a plane for Dallas, go to the police station, and ask the detectives if they were crazy because her children wouldn't hurt a fly.

"We haven't heard anything. Hell, darlin', remind me when we get home to call Tanner and ask him. By now, they oughta have somethin'," Edward surmised as they all relaxed, sipping after-dinner drinks.

"I still think that horrible woman who owned the publishing companies did it. I've heard some very odd things about her and her brother," Alice volunteered. She proceeded to put forth some of the theories that Antonio had told her he'd heard in the showroom from the women who came in to peruse the designer clothes Alice created. The theories ranged from the concept that the two weren't actually brother and sister, at which Edward and Jasper scoffed because they'd met the pair and determined that there was no way they weren't related, to some seedy incestuous relationship, to dominatrix scenarios that a television evangelist's wife had put forth.

"I thought gossip was against the Ten Commandments or somethin'," Edward replied as he laughed at Alice's last insinuation.

"I think it is, but maybe she's got an _in_ with the good Lord because her husband does God's work. Anyway, that's what I heard," Alice finished.

"Oh, yes, because those televangelists are the salt of the earth. Ted Haggard, Jimmy Swaggart, Jim and Tammy Faye Baker…all salt of the earth," Jasper threw in. Everyone laughed.

Carlisle checked his watch and saw that it was after 11:00 PM. "Well, I hate to leave good company, but I'm goin' to bed. I've got early rounds before the whole shootin' match tomorrow night. Es, sugar, you comin'?" he asked. The couple rose from the couch and said their goodnights.

Once they heard the pair on the stairs, Alice and Edward started laughing. Bella looked at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders. He turned to Alice and asked, "What's so damn funny?"

"Oh, 'early rounds' is Daddy's code to Momma that he wants to get a little. We've heard it our whole life, and I'll be damn if he won't be sitting at the kitchen table tomorrow morning. I can guarantee you he's not getting up at 5:00 AM to go on rounds on a Saturday morning," Alice offered by way of an explanation. The group started laughing again.

"I'm gonna have another one. Anybody else?" Edward asked as he walked over to the bar table in the family room and refilled his bourbon glass. He walked back over to the couch and added a few ice cubes to Bella's glass and poured her another drink. Alice got up and poured herself and Jasper each another glass of scotch.

"Here's to no broken bones tomorrow night," Alice toasted at Edward's expense. Bella secretly hoped she was right. She wasn't looking forward to an altercation between Edward and Esteban Sanchez if their paths crossed. She was sure that the social elite of Houston would have a field day with the prominent doctor's son having a common brawl at the social event of the season, as Esme had referred to the ball.

##

"Where is this thing?" Bella asked as she and Edward brushed their teeth that night getting ready for bed.

"It's at _The Corinthian_. It's a pretty nice joint. Trust me it's nothin' to get worked up about. It's just a bunch of snotty people bangin' each other on the back for their charitable notions. I'd venture a guess that we give more to charity in a month than most of those people give in a year," Edward told her as he rinsed his toothbrush and placed it in the glass on the sink next to hers. He could tell she was worried about the party the next night, but in his opinion, she had no reason to be. He believed her to be more beautiful and sophisticated than any other woman they would encounter the next night.

As soon as the pair climbed into the king-sized bed, Edward began pulling at her gown. "I don't understand why you insist on wearin' that thing. I like ya better in nothin'," he told her as his hands moved it up her body. She quickly grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"I feel a little weird about sleeping naked in your parents' house. Surely you'd feel strange about it if we were in Charlie's house," Bella whispered as he ravaged her neck and chest. She was putting up a fight…a losing fight she was sure…but a fight nonetheless.

"I don't think I would. Momma and Daddy are all the way at the other end of the house, and Alice and Jasper are at least three doors down. If you don't start screamin' like ya usually do when we're at home, I don't understand your problem," Edward told her as he kissed up her neck and sealed his mouth over hers preventing her from answering him.

His fingers quickly moved down her taut stomach to the elastic of her panties, and he wasted no time in slipping them inside. He wasn't surprised when he found her wet for him. He quickly disposed of her panties and when his fingers found their way back inside her, he heard her gasp, and he knew that he'd won the battle.

After bringing her to orgasm once with his fingers, he lie back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. "Now, you didn't think we weren't gonna make love just because we're here, did ya? You know me better than that, Bella," he told her as he grasped his hard erection and teased her center with the head.

"Cowboy, if we're doing this, I'd suggest you get that monster inside me now before I change my mind," Bella whispered to him as she bit his left nipple, hearing him hiss.

"Hmmm, we gonna get a little rough? That can go both ways, ya know," Edward told her as he sunk her down on him. He quickly sat up and pulled her gown off over her head, immediately seizing a nipple in his mouth and gently biting as she'd done to him. His hands remained on her hips moving her up and down his hard shaft.

"Oh, _Edward_," Bella gasped as he moved to her other nipple, showing it the same care he'd shown the first one.

After several minutes of moving against each other, Edward decided to push her back and change the position. When he had her on her back, he thrust into her hard. "God, you're so tight," he whispered to her as he moved faster into her. He felt her walls shudder around his cock, and it wasn't long before he followed her into ecstasy.

As they settled into sleep with Bella's back against his chest, he whispered, "I gotta tell ya, this is another one of my fantasies come true havin' sex in my old bedroom. You're workin' down my list, sweet girl." He felt her laugh against his chest and reach behind her and pat his cheek. He dozed off into bliss after he felt her breathing even out. It was his favorite way to fall asleep.

##

When the limo pulled up in front of _The Corinthian_, Bella was excited. As the group exited the car, Alice went to the trunk and pulled out a small box handing it to Bella. "What's this?" she asked. Edward had her lipstick and driver's license in his tuxedo pocket after a lot of bitching. She told him how handsome he looked and that she only wanted to look like she belonged on his arm, which softened him enough to allow her to put a lipstick in the pocket of his jacket so that she didn't have to carry a bag. She adjusted his black tie and admired how handsome he looked, and a searing kiss sealed the deal that he wouldn't complain about carrying her things.

"This is your mask. I'm actually very proud of it," Alice told her. Alice's had white feathers which graced the left side of the red mask with black jewels around the eyes. Her dress was black and white polka dot with a bright red wrap. Jasper had told her she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, and then kissed her deeply. Alice wanted to protest, but the kiss left her breathless, which caused Jasper to laugh.

Bella opened the box to see a bright blue damask covered mask on a stick with peacock feathers off to the right side. It was breathtaking in her opinion. "Alice, this is gorgeous. God, this must have cost a fortune," Bella exclaimed. The mask made her feel like a princess. The rule for the party was that masks were worn during the cocktail hour with the reveal before the sit-down dinner and the presentation of Carlisle's _Man of the Year_ award.

Bella hauled the mask out of the box and held it up to her face looking through the eye slots to see Edward smile at her. "Damn, that's hot. You look more incredible than any woman I've ever seen in my life," Edward told her which caused Alice to laugh.

"Here, brother dear," Alice called handing him a black cloth covered mask with satin ribbons that tied at the back. She stepped behind him on the stairs to _The Corinthian_ and quickly tied a small bow securing the mask to his face.

"I hate this shit," he mumbled causing his sister to laugh. It was no surprise to her.

"I know, but this is Daddy's night. Come on," Alice ordered to the group as they made their way inside.

When the group descended the staircase into the main hall, Bella was shocked at the beauty of the place. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a line, and she could see that there was a photographer taking pictures of the couples in front of a fountain as they entered the room. The group waited their turn, and once each couple had been photographed, Esme ordered that a group picture be taken. No other group had been able to pull it off, but of course, Esme Cullen could do anything to which she set her mind. Once the picture was taken, she ordered the photographer to give her three sets of each photograph.

They made their way to the bar, and Carlisle and Esme greeted people along the way. Edward didn't allow more than a foot between his body and Bella's, determined not to make the same mistake he'd made at the party at his parents' house.

After cocktails, everyone settled at their assigned tables. Bella noticed that there were eight place settings at their table and wondered who the extra couple would be. She didn't have to wait long to find a couple making their way to the table. Everyone in their group had abandoned their masks, and Bella was anxious to see who their table companions were…that was, until the unveiling. She immediately recognized the huge diamond ring on the woman's finger and braced herself for Edward's reaction when he figured out who it was.

"Well, well. Now isn't this a happy coincidence. Carlisle, Esme, it's good to see y'all," the man called. Bella watched Edward slowly turn from his conversation with Jasper, and she felt his body tense next to her. She heard him whisper "that son-of-a-bitch" before he turned completely to greet the couple.

"Why, Cullen, fancy seein' you here. Miss Bella, you look just as beautiful as I remember," Big Jim Banner remarked. He settled himself next to Bella with his wife sitting next to Carlisle. Bella could see that the woman had already begun flirting with the senior Cullen male.

"Well, it shouldn't be that damn hard to figure out since the ball is in my daddy's honor. Tell me, when did they start lettin' snakes in?" Edward sniped. Bella could see the disdain on Esme's face at the couple, and she immediately began to scoot her chair and place setting closer to Edward. Suddenly, her chair stopped moving, and she looked to her left to see what had stopped its movement. When she looked to her right, she saw Big Jim's hand on her chair pulling her back in his direction. She discreetly slapped it away and moved closer to Edward. Something about the look on the man's face made her uneasy.

"Miss Esme, I'd have thought that you'd have taught your son better manners. You know, what with us bein' family and all," Big Jim called across the table. Bella noticed Emse stiffen immediately at the suggestion that she hadn't raised her children properly. She was also confused by his allusion to them all being family.

Carlisle started to get up out of his chair when Esme put a hand on his arm to calm him. "I believe my son is a gracious gentleman. I think that if he wasn't, he'd have you on the floor beatin' the tar out of ya for that stunt you pulled. And we, James, are absolutely not family," Esme replied taking a sip of her wine that had been poured without notice.

Bella felt bad that Carlisle's night was being ruined, and she wondered who had been dumb enough to seat the man at their table. She wondered if it would have been worse if Esteban and Tanya had been seated next to them.

Jim Banner laughed maniacally. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Esme leaned over to him and whispered something that no one at the table heard except him. He calmed immediately and ignored the unwanted couple through the rest of dinner.

After dinner, Carlisle accepted his award, and the group quickly vacated the table, deciding to mingle. Bella saw Tanya and Esteban at the bar with Gary, Larry, Irina and Kate. She was trying to steer clear of the group when Carmen Denali spotted the Cullens and waved them over. In Bella's opinion, it was like entering another maze into hell.

"Edward, Bella, congratulations on your engagement. We keep lookin' at the paper for the announcement," Carmen called as she hugged Edward and then Bella. Bella stiffened at the woman's embrace because she didn't like the women in the Denali family at all.

"Oh, yes. We're all looking forward to the wedding. It's gonna be here in town, right?" Tanya asked.

Bella looked at Edward unsure how to answer. "Uh, Miss Carmen, it's gonna be a very small affair in Tyler. We're only havin' family," Edward replied, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist as he observed Esteban Sanchez giving her the eye.

"Oh, well now, that's a shame, but maybe it's for the best," Tanya replied. Bella bristled at the comment.

"And, exactly why is _that_?" Bella asked as she pulled herself from Edward's grip. She didn't like Tanya Denali, and she was ready to do battle, if necessary.

"Now, I didn't mean anything by that. It's just that a lot of women are gonna be sad to see Eddie off the market, so it's likely better that it's low-key," Tanya responded smugly.

"He's been off the market since April," Bella replied as she twirled her engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh, really? So there was no truth to the rumor that he had a little rendezvous in Corpus Christi?" Tanya asked. Bella was shocked that word had gotten out about the encounter in Corpus Christi, but she wasn't surprised that someone like Tanya Denali had no problem bringing it up. Bella had hoped that the fact that the woman at the center of the controversy was dead would put the rumors to rest. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I wouldn't play into unsubstantiated rumors," Bella replied sharply. She could see the others in the group looking uncomfortable, but she didn't care.

"Now, Annie Oakley, don't pull your gun. I'm just repeatin' what I heard," Tanya replied. As Bella started for the woman, she felt Edward grab her around the waist and lead her away. She tried to break free from his grip, but to no avail.

"Let go of me. I'm going to beat the shit out of that bitch," Bella snapped at him as he led her to the bar.

"I know ya can, but it's unnecessary. She's just tryin' to get a rise out of ya. Come on, let's dance," Edward suggested as he led her to the dance floor. As the couple danced, he could see a heated discussion between his mother, sister, and the Denali women. He looked at his watch to see it was nearly 11:00 PM, and he decided it was time to go home. He led her around the dance floor enjoying the feel of her body next to his, and when the song ended, he went back to the table to gather their things to leave. Luckily, the Banners were gone, so all they had to grab was Bella's wrap and the rest of their group.

Once the group was in the car, Edward turned to his parents and asked, "What was Big Jim talkin' about us bein' family and all?"

Esme looked at Carlisle, and he squeezed her hand. "Jim Banner had an older brother, Jonathan, who had a thing for your momma back in the day. When she turned him down, he went on a bender and wrapped his car around a tree, killing himself instantly. Jim always blamed your momma for his brother's death. Jonathan Banner was always a drinker, and everybody knew it. It's got nothin' to do with your momma," Carlisle answered. Everyone could tell that the subject was closed, so no one asked any further questions.

The remainder of the ride home was lively with the women chattering about the altercation between Bella and Tanya while the men wisely kept their mouths shut. Once the group returned to Cullens' Corner, each couple went their separate ways, saying their good-nights.

Bella was looking forward to returning to the ranch. Thanksgiving was around the corner, and it was going to be hosted at the ranch with the whole family. She was looking forward to cooking for everyone and just wanted the night behind her.

##

"Miss Bella, are you sure that you want to tackle this by yourself? I mean, I can help out. Drew and I aren't due at my daughter's house until late tomorrow," Maria told her. Bella was determined that she was going to cook Thanksgiving dinner by herself for the entire family. She had two turkeys – one that was smoked and one that was fresh. Emmett had wanted to fry it, but she decided that she was going to roast it the old-fashioned way. She had a ham that had been requested by the ranch hands, and she was busily trying to come up with more side dishes that she believed the hands and her future in-laws would enjoy.

Two loaves of white bread and two large batches of cornbread had been cubed and were drying for the dressing. She was using her grandmother's recipe with a few modifications and hoped it would measure up to what the Texans would expect for Thanksgiving. To say she was nervous was a complete and utter understatement.

"Tell me what I'm missing with regard to dinner, and then leave me to it," Bella replied. She truly wanted Maria's help, but the fact that the woman had plans of her own caused Bella to stand her ground that she was going to conquer Thanksgiving, Texas style. She'd cooked Thanksgiving dinner for her and her dad over the years, but it was always the way her grandmother had made it. Roasted, stuffed turkey, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, candied yams, and pumpkin pie. Her father never complained or made reference to wanting any other foods, so she never bothered to find out what Texans added to their holiday experience.

"Can I offer you some advice? Make what you want. The boys will eat anything you put out, and trust me…they're open to new things. I've made tamales and empanadas in years past as side dishes, and they've never complained. As long as there's turkey, ham, sweet potato casserole, mashed potatoes with giblet gravy, and pecan and pumpkin pies, they'll be quite fine," Maria assured her. Bella wasn't so certain.

"Thanks, but there has to be something that will make it more Texas traditional," Bella begged.

Maria thought for a minute and smiled. "Okay, well, I put a little spice in the dressing…either jalapenos in the sautéed onions and celery or a few pinches of cayenne. I've put bourbon in the pumpkin pie. Mr. Edward likes his Woodford, as you well know. Let me teach you how to make the rolls. They're Mr. Edward's favorites and they're not hard at all. The boys like Texas toast. Oh, and you have to make the baked beans, and of course, the sweet tea," Maria offered. Bella hugged her, and the two women began cooking together.

The next day was Thanksgiving, and Bella was determined to make their first one special. She just needed a little help. She was so grateful to Maria that she determined she'd find a special gift for the woman for Christmas because the waters were murky when it came to navigating around the Cullen family, and Bella didn't want to be a disappointment to them. With Maria's help, she felt like she had a shot at meeting their expectations.

##

When her phone alarm went off at 4:30 AM, she tried to get up, but Edward wouldn't let her go. Every time she pulled his arms from her, he latched them even more tightly around her. "Where the hell are ya trying to go, sugar?" he murmured in his sleepy voice that got her every time.

"I've got eighteen people to cook for and a twenty-pound raw turkey to get in the oven. Let me up," Bella told him. She'd stayed awake until 2:00 AM, chopping and grating and cooking. Edward had picked up his parents at the airport alone, and they'd ordered pizza for dinner. The pumpkin pies were the first to go into the oven, and Bella had done exactly as Maria had instructed, making the filling the night before and putting it in the refrigerator to let everything blend together before baking them.

"Please explain to me again why you're doin' this by yourself? Mama hires help for Thanksgivin'. I don't understand why you're doin' this by your lonesome," Edward told her as he moved on top of her, not at all ready to let her out of bed.

"Because, this is my chance to show your family that I'm able to take care of you. We both know that Thanksgiving is a big deal. Now, as much as I'd love to have you inside of me right now, can we table it until later?" she asked as she squirmed beneath him.

"I don't think fifteen minutes one way or another is gonna make a difference, now, do you?" Edward asked as he kissed her. He didn't care what time it was, the woman was warm under him, and he wanted her more than anything in the world. When his lips found the spot that drove her crazy, he knew he'd won. As her legs wrapped around his waist, he smiled to himself wondering if he'd always get his way. He doubted it, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth that Thanksgiving morning.

"I can't begin to tell you how good you feel around me. It's like I've died and gone to heaven," Edward moaned as he stroked into her wet center. She couldn't help but get keyed up when he wanted her so much and was so stubborn about letting her out of bed.

"You have no idea how good it feels for me," Bella whispered to him as he pulled back and began moving inside her at a slow pace that was driving her crazy. She kissed across his shoulder to his neck and gently nipped and sucked her way to his mouth. At that moment with the way the man was making her feel, she didn't give a damn about morning breath.

Edward felt her circle her hips as he pulled out and pushed back in and the sensation was a new one. "Fuck, do that again," he whispered as he pushed up on his arms so he could watch her lift her hips and circle them as he moved in and out of her. The sight of their conjoined bodies was enough to cause him to lose control, and he began thrusting in and out of her with abandon.

"Baby, I'm not gonna be able to hold back. Touch yourself for me. I wanna watch ya," he groaned a little louder than he should have. He didn't care about the noise with what she was doing to him at that moment.

"Shhh. Your parents are just down the hall," Bella scolded as she moved her hand to circle her clit, watching him watch her the whole time. At a point, he stopped moving and watched her, and then he moved her hand and replaced it with his and lowered himself to his elbow and began slamming into her harder. Not long after, the couple crashed their mouths together to keep from shrieking when their simultaneous orgasms hit them.

Fifteen minutes later, after they'd regained the use of arms and legs, they took a shower together. Bella's price for not jumping out of bed was that he was going to help her cook, though he protested vehemently that he couldn't cook anything other than eggs and bacon. She didn't care and wouldn't hear his excuses. After a quickie in the shower, which was completely unexpected by both, thinking they were fully sated until a body sponge and body wash made their appearance, the pair dressed and Bella led him into the kitchen. He made the coffee as she pulled the turkey out and began prepping it, having put the two pumpkin pies into the smaller of the double ovens. The pecan pies had been made the night before.

As Edward stood at the sink washing russet potatoes, he commented, "We'll do it this time, Miss Bella, but this is it. If you've got somethin' to prove to yourself or my momma, that's fine, but next year, we're gettin' help with this shit. We're not doin' this again." Bella laughed at how suddenly disagreeable he was as she turned on the radio in the kitchen.

Hours later, she'd cooked breakfast for the group, and Edward had hurried off to the barn to get out of the chopping and dicing she'd dictated to him. As Esme cleared the breakfast table, she remarked, "Dear, I appreciate what you're tryin' to do, but let me help you. I know you wanna do it yourself, but I feel lost. I haven't taken the opportunity to cook Thanksgiving for the family in a long time, and I kinda like the idea of it bein' somethin' that you and I can do together. Tell me where you want me," she commented. Bella hugged her future mother-in-law, grateful for the help.

Esme was a bit worried about her future daughter-in-law based on things she'd heard from Alice and Edward regarding her nerves over the wedding plans. She knew that the revelation that Bella's own mother was dead had probably shaken the girl, and while everyone knew about it, no one mentioned it. Esme decided it was time to address the elephant in the room.

"So, one thing I guess you oughta know about bein' in this family is that we love and support each other, regardless of what's happened in the past or what's goin' on at the time. I won't lie and say we all don't have our own secrets, but if there's anything you wanna talk about with me, you have my heartfelt promise that what you say will go no further. I know that sometimes there are things that a daughter only feels comfortable talkin' to her momma about, and since your momma's passed, I'd be honored if you'd think of me as a surrogate. I'm gonna be your mother-in-law, and I hope and pray I'm not like my mother-in-law was, God rest her soul, but I was hoping that maybe you and I could have a closer relationship than I had with her," Esme began.

Bella was washing her hands, having just sprinkled the brown sugar on top of the yams. "Um, I appreciate that. You know, it was so odd. Before I found out that she was actually dead, I didn't really think much about her. Only when we started planning our wedding did it occur to me that if Alice was getting married, you'd be involved in everything. That's what made me think about finding my mom and hoping that maybe she'd want to know me as an adult. Now that it's not an option, I can't help but wonder about her," Bella confided. She walked over to the stove where she was boiling water for tea, and turned up the heat on the burner. She felt Esme's hand on her shoulder and she turned to see the woman with tears in her eyes.

"Come sit for a minute," Esme coaxed as she led Bella to the kitchen table. She looked to see the girl looking confused, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been tryin' to stay out of your way with regard to your weddin', but it's drivin' me crazy not to be involved. I don't wanna step on your toes, but I wanna help out. I'll do anything you'd like me to do. I'm so happy that my son has you. You remind me of myself when I was young. Not exactly sure of myself when it came to Carlisle's family. Wondering if they thought I was good enough for Carlisle. Trying to figure out how to have a relationship with my mother-in-law without letting her take over and run our life. Yeah, I remember it all. The difference between this situation and my situation, though, is that my mother-in-law was a mean old bitch and wouldn't have given me a compliment if someone was holding a pistol to her head. I, on the other hand, am very proud of you for holdin' your own against us but not shutting us out completely. I love seeing you and my son together. He's so happy, and I'm so thrilled that he found you. I just want you to know that Carlisle and I, we don't believe we could have hand-picked a better girl for him, and we love you like you've always been in our family," Esme told her. The two women sat at the table and cried for a few minutes longer, and then went back to the task of fixing the massive meal.

At 3:30 PM that Thanksgiving afternoon, eighteen family and friends settled into the dining room and kitchen of the Circle C. Bella and Esme had pulled it off and put out a full spread, and the pair had developed a new closeness between them that they both cherished.

Bella was grateful that Esme made the giblet gravy because gravy was one of those things that she could never get right. It was either too thin, or too salty. Esme made it perfectly.

As everyone ate and talked, the two women looked at each other with satisfaction firmly planted on their faces. "That was as good as any dinner I think I've ever had," Emmett remarked as he cleared his plate from the table and took it to the kitchen.

The rest of the attendees agreed and everyone helped with dishes that evening, ordering Bella and Esme out of the kitchen. The two women settled on the couch in the family room and promptly fell asleep leaning against each other with smiles on their faces as the men watched football. They felt that they'd gotten closer, and neither woman regretted it.

##

"Mr. Cullen, how was your holiday?" Angela called as her boss stopped at her desk to gather the morning mail and messages.

"It was great. Bella and Momma cooked for the whole crew. Now, where are you on findin' your replacement? I'm figurin' out that I can do a lot of shit by myself, and I need you more in business development," Edward remarked as he walked to his office.

"I got a call from someone named Jessica Stanley regarding a potential job? You know anything about that, Boss?" Angela asked as she followed him into his office that Monday morning.

"Oh, yeah. She's a pretty simple kinda gal, but I think she could work as a staff assistant or in the pool or somethin'. She's definitely not someone I want for _your_ replacement, trust me," Edward told her as he plugged his computer into the docking station on his desk.

"Good, because I think I've found someone. Her name is Margaret Alders, and she's really on the ball. She hasn't worked in five years because she stayed home with her children, but now her youngest son is in kindergarten, and she's looking for full-time work. I had lunch with her last Wednesday, and I like her. I'd like to get her in for an interview this week if you're going to be around," Angela explained as she sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Sounds good to me. Is she up-to-speed on the technological aspects of what you do? Oh, by the way, I'm goin' forward with that software company. I like the proposal and think we can do well with it. Congratulations, Mrs. C, you're first project is approved. How's the partnering with the Boys and Girls Clubs going?" Edward asked as he booted up his computer.

"I'm looking for space for the new center. We own three strip malls in the area where they want a new club, so I'm having cost analysis run on which one would be the least profitable commercially. That's the one that we can donate for a new center. I'll have the information for you and Peter by the end of the week. With regard to Maggie's skills, she's kept up very well," Angela informed him.

"Uh, you work with Pete on the Boys and Girls Club project. I don't need to give final approval. I trust that the two of you will be just fine. Now, have we heard anything about Lauren Mallory droppin' her suit?" Edward asked. The corporate lawyers were given instruction to coordinate through Angela. Keb Altheri couldn't start until after the first of the year, so Edward had to continue dealing with his current General Counsel who he didn't like at all.

"Her attorneys aren't calling back. I think she's sort of out of touch with her lawyers with regard to the suit. I get the feeling she's disappeared based on some of the things her attorneys have told our legal department. In my gut I'm sure that she's going to drop it. Call it woman's intuition, but I think she knows when she's been out-gunned," Angela replied. She wanted things to be tidied up so that when the time came for the IPO, there would be no problems.

"Well, okay then. I'm leavin' at 5:00 PM, so let's shoot for that, please. Thanks," Edward instructed. He watched her get up from her chair and leave with a smile on her face. He knew that she understood his eagerness to get home. She hadn't been married very long, and Edward knew that she had been a lot happier since he'd been keeping more regular office hours. It was a win/win for both of them.

##

"Uncle Jim, I'm gonna lose this, and I don't want to go to jail," Lauren told her uncle over the phone. He'd put her up to infiltrating the Cullen Industries private accounts with the promise of a nice trust fund if she was successful. She'd done as he'd asked at the cost of her dignity, and it was time for him to pay off. She needed to get out of town before the other shoe dropped.

"Lauren, honey, I'm messengering over a new passport, birth certificate and driver's license for ya, along with airline tickets to St. Lucia. I've rented ya a nice little house down there, and there's a bank account for ya. Disappear for a while. I'll call ya when I need ya back, and ya _will_ come back because I can shut down that bank account anytime I want. I've got more things I need from ya, so don't get too comfortable in the islands," Jim informed his niece. He wasn't thrilled about her having the upper hand, so he was looking to level the playing field.

"Uncle Jim, I think you forget that I've got proof that you put me up to breakin' into the system," Lauren threatened. She was playing her hand as it was dealt, having heard that Mike Newton had lost his leverage with Edward Cullen. Mike had called her and begged her to drop the suit against him, informing her that he was in a lot of debt and she wouldn't get anything out of him anyway.

The lawsuit she had against Edward Cullen and Cullen Industries was a no-win, according to her attorneys, but she wasn't ready to drop it yet. She was certain that she'd need leverage with Cullen herself, and she hoped that if she'd drop the suit against him, he wouldn't pursue her for industrial espionage. It was her hope anyway. If he did, she was prepared to give Cullen the information she had on her uncle to implicate him as well. She wasn't going down alone.

"Little girl, I wouldn't do that. I've got those printouts you gave me, and there's no proof that I ever did anything with 'em. Now, get on the plane and wait to hear from me," Jim demanded. He wouldn't allow his niece to ride rough shod over him.

When the pair hung up, Lauren was packing, and Jim was smiling. Getting her out of town was the best idea he'd had in a long time. Lauren couldn't wait to get away from the heat that was likely coming her way. Neither was above blackmail, and each held their own set of cards. Deciding when to play them was an entirely different matter.

##

_**Babe – what time are you coming home? B**_

Edward looked at his cell phone as he climbed off the treadmill in the gym at Cullen Towers. He and Jasper had started working out together since Jasper had settled into Cornflower's offices in the building, and they were getting to know each other. Edward smiled at the message.

"So, what's with the shit-eatin' grin?" Jasper asked as he lifted free weights. He was glad to get to know Edward better outside of the family and business dynamic. Jasper planned to be around for a long time, and he wanted to endear himself to the whole family so that he could prove to Alice that they were meant to be. If he needed help in the convincing department, he wanted to be able to rely on Edward.

"My woman is anxious for me to get home. That always makes me smile," Edward replied as he joined Jasper in front of the mirrors and picked up his own set of weights.

"Your sister is running around like a maniac. By the time she gets home at night, I'm usually asleep. How do I get her to slow down?" Jasper complained. It was a running argument at their home.

Edward stopped lifting and looked at Jasper in the mirror. "That's a Cullen trait. I was guilty of the same damn thing till Bella came along. Look, this is none of my business, but how do you feel about my sister?" Edward asked. He really didn't want to get involved in his sister's love life, but he saw her blowing a relationship with a man who was perfect for her and for the life of him, he couldn't let it go. If Jasper didn't have strong feelings for her, then Edward would butt out and leave them to it, but if he did love Alice, Edward was prepared to kick his sister's butt to get her to see what she was going to lose if she didn't change her ways. She'd done it to him, and he was prepared to return the favor if necessary.

"I love her and I'd like to marry her, but I really want a family, and I just don't see how we can fit that in with everything she's trying to do. I know her business is important to her, but I moved here to be with her, and I get about 75% of her. I won't settle for anything less than 100% in a relationship. I'm not sure we want the same things anymore. We've been together for seven months, and I'm ready for a commitment, but I don't think she is," Jasper confided.

Edward immediately felt guilty because they'd dumped the wedding plans on Alice without asking exactly what else she had on her plate. "Don't go doin' nothin' rash. I own a piece of this problem because I put Alice in charge of dealin' with our weddin' plans. I'm really sorry 'bout that. I'll take care of the rest of it and get her out of it. As far as gettin' married, I think if you'd explain to her what you expect in a relationship, she'll figure it out. She's as hands-on with her business as I've been with Cullen, but look, I figured out that I don't wanna be that involved anymore, so I'm takin' it public and hirin' more people to share the load. You just gotta give her a little wake-up call," Edward suggested. It had worked for him, so he was certain it would work for his sister.

"I just don't want to get my heart broken if she doesn't feel the same way," Jasper confessed.

"Let me float this out there. If ya say nothin' and things don't change, are ya gonna be any less hurt?" Edward asked. It seemed like a fair question to him.

Jasper resumed his repetitions working on his triceps and thought about what Edward had told him. "So, I just gotta give it to her straight?" Jasper asked. He saw Edward nod in agreement. Jasper decided that he would put it to her that evening and accept the consequences regardless of the outcome. The unknown bothered him more than any resolution that would be reached.

\\\

_**E/N: Okay, so I mentioned a few chapters ago that she was blackmailing someone (Heidi). At least we know who killed her. Big Jim… yeah, that's still boiling, and oh hell, Jasper and Alice? Lemme hear from ya.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Love them.**_

_**I need to clarify something…Lauren didn't kill Heidi. Heidi was blackmailing the man who she'd left Edward for, and his wife killed her. Lauren screwed around with things at Cullen, but she didn't kill Heidi. The reason Jim sent her away is because she ties him to the hijinx at Cullen, and he doesn't trust that she wouldn't come in on him. Hope that helps.**_

_**SMeyer owns Twilight characters…wish to heck I did.**_

_**\\\**_

34. Holiday Magic

Instead of going straight to the condo that night after he finished working out and showering, Jasper Whitlock decided to go to the one place he knew Alice would be at that hour of night...her studio. He rang the buzzer and announced himself. When the door was opened by Alice's assistant, he greeted the man and then went back to the workroom where he found Alice sitting at a sewing machine working on what he assumed was Bella's wedding dress.

"Mary Alice, we need to talk," Jasper called to her as he walked into the room. He walked over to where she sat and took her hand, dragging her from behind the machine to her office. He pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Alice asked as he placed her on the couch in front of him. He was determined to have a resolution to the problem, one way or another.

"Alice, I've told you I love you on more than one occasion, haven't I?" he asked as he paced in front of the couch. He was nervous as hell, but he was determined to put it all out there. He saw her slowly nod, not taking her eyes off of him as he paced in front of her looking very nervous.

"Okay. Look, I want us to plan our future together, but I…we…can't do that with you working all the time. Something's gotta give here. I'm not insinuating that you need to give up your dreams, but it gets awful lonely sitting in that condo alone, night in and night out. I want marriage and kids and everything that comes with it, but I can't do it by myself. I need a willing partner in all of it," Jasper told her. He could see her eyes widen with his words.

"Jasper, I want all of that too, but I need…" Alice began. Jasper held up his hand for her to stop talking.

"I know you need to get your business to the next level or something of the sort. I get it. I'm just getting Cornflower off the ground, and it's a tough process, but I want my wife to actually be at home nights and have dinner with me, regardless of what it is, and then climb into bed with me and make love, or stay up and watch a movie, or go out on the town with me. You're never home, and when you are, I'm already asleep. That's not gonna cut it," Jasper explained.

"Um, okay. I guess I could move some things around," Alice replied. She was completely bewildered by what he was saying, and Jasper could see it written all over her face. He was knee deep into it, so he decided to dive in.

"Alice, do you want to marry me and make a life?" he asked. He saw her body stiffen at his words, and he wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"If that's a proposal, Jasper Whitlock, its absolutely horrible," Alice snapped.

"Fine. Mary Alice Cullen, I love you, dammit, and I want a life with you. I want you to have our babies, and I want us to build a future together…that means both of us. Will you please marry me?" Jasper asked as he sunk down on one knee and presented her with the ring he'd purchased two months prior and carried with him everywhere he went hoping that the opportune moment would present itself for the proposal.

Alice looked at the ring and was stunned. It was as beautiful as she'd hoped it would be and the engagement was completely unexpected. She knew she was ready, but she'd never seen the signal from him that he was as well. "Yes, Jasper, I'll marry you," Alice responded as tears welled in her eyes. Jasper scooped her up and kissed her hard on the mouth. When he put her down, he placed the ring on her finger and softly kissed her again with a lot more passion.

"Thank you. I know you're busy, but I just needed to know. As soon as we get Edward and Bella squared away, it's gonna be our turn," Jasper told her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. His heart was fluttering as though it was about to beat out of his chest. She'd said yes, and it was more than he thought he'd get from her that night.

He turned to leave her to finish up. "I'll try to wait up for you," Jasper told her as he walked toward the office door. Alice quickly went to her desk and grabbed her purse and shut off the light.

"What? You're leaving without your fiancée?" Alice asked as she followed him out. She saw the slow smile on his face as he picked her up bride-style and carried her out. She called "good-night" to her employees and the pair left, both reeling from the revelations that had come to light that night.

The couple relished in their bubble of bliss for as long as they could, and then they called their parents with the good news. After those calls were out of the way, they called Bella and Edward and told them the news. Alice was very happy with Bella's shriek when the engagement was revealed, and she heard her brother laughing through the line. She was very happy with the way it was accepted. It was everything she hoped it would be.

The couple took the next day off from their respective jobs and stayed cloistered in their condo, catching up on the twenty-five percent of Alice that Jasper was missing. They vowed to each other that it would never happen again that either of them felt neglected.

##

After leaving Jasper at the gym that night, Edward went to the apartment and let himself in, surprised to see the place completely dark except for candlelight coming from the dining room. "Darlin'? I'm home," he called as he dropped his briefcase by the front door and removed his boots. He walked toward the light to find Bella smiling at him standing next to a very ornately scaped table.

She was dressed in a long, bronze, silk robe lighting candles when he walked into the room. "Wow, what's the occasion?" he asked as he slipped off his suit coat and loosened his tie, draping his coat across one of the unused dining room chairs.

Bella blew out the match she was using to light the rest of the candles at the table and walked over to where Edward stood staring at her. "I have some very, very good news, and we're going to have a very nice dinner and then some very nice sex. How was your day?" she asked as she pulled his tie from his neck and kissed him on the jaw.

"Uh, my day was interestin'. I worked out with Jasper, and he had some news. How about yours?" Edward asked as his arms wrapped around her waist feeling the cool smoothness of the robe against his hands. Her hair was soft and wavy, and to him, she'd never looked more beautiful than she did in the candlelight.

"I finished my book. _I finished my book!_" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. He could tell she was very happy about it. He picked her up and swung her around. He could see the joy in her face at her news, and he was very proud of her.

"That's fantastic. How's it end?" Edward asked. He knew very little about her story except for what she'd told him along the way.

"Edward Carson came to his senses and got the girl, and they lived happily ever after," Bella told him as he kissed her neck. She was very pleased to have finished the book and was ready to celebrate. She had made Maria's carne asada, after calling for the recipe, with red beans and rice, and a flan.

"Hey, now, that _is_ some good news. What's for dinner because it smells great and I honestly wanna get it out of the way because I wanna take ya to bed and celebrate," Edward told her as she pulled away from him.

"Carne asada with peppers, onions, and grilled corn, red beans and rice, and a flan for dessert. Sit down, Cowboy. I'll serve," Bella called as she went to the kitchen and carried in the serving dish and bowl with dinner. She filled his plate and then her own. She poured them each a glass of a Casa de Piedra red that she found at a wine store. She hoped it was good because she didn't really know much about Mexican wine, but Maria had recommended it.

The two ate dinner, and Bella could tell that he was enjoying the meal. She was pleased that she'd done it justice. After they finished eating, they cleared the table and left the dishes. Edward carried her back to the bedroom and pulled the silk robe from her happy to see the sexy gown underneath. It was a shear bronze gown with strategically placed embroidered vines of the same color. "Shit. That's incredible," Edward gasped as the robe fell from her body to the floor.

She grabbed him by his belt and unbuckled it slowly pulling it from the loops of his trousers. She unfastened them and eased the zipper down, pushing them to the ground along with his boxers. With her eyes trained on his, she sunk to the floor and licked the head of his prominent erection. When she heard him gasp, she smiled to herself. "God, Bella, please don't tease me," she heard him plead. She had no intention of teasing him at all.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and listened to his breathing deepen. She watched as his hands worked to unbutton his shirt and saw the frustration on his brow when his fingers refused to manipulate the buttons because of the fact that she'd sunk him deeply into her mouth. She was surprised when he pulled the placket of the shirt hard popping off the buttons and then pulling the ruined shirt off without looking away from her as she moved him in and out of her mouth.

"Shit. That feels so good. I can't believe…fuck," she heard him gasp as she pushed his cock as far back as she could into her mouth and then scraped her teeth gently back up toward the head where her tongue swirled around the tip again. She grasped the base with her right hand and continued to move up and down him, feeling his hands wind into her hair as she sucked harder.

Edward was just seconds away from coming in her mouth, and he didn't want to finish that way. "Babe, I can't…hold back anymore when…you do that. Let's move up to the bed and…" he stammered. He lost all ability to speak and then released into her mouth which wasn't something he'd planned to do.

He picked her up under the arms when he stopped pulsing in her warm mouth and tossed her on the bed. "Dammit, I didn't intend for things to end that way. I can't control myself when you do that, ya know," he told her as she laughed on the bed. He finished pulling off his pants, boxers, and socks, and then he climbed on the bed next to her.

"You're not pissed, are you?" she asked as she turned on her side and propped her head on her hand looking at him waiting for a response.

"Pissed? Hell no. I just didn't wanna end the party so quick," he replied, feeling a little embarrassed with the speed in which she was able to take him out.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, it was the just pre-emptive strike. I know how quickly you rally, and I'm very eager for that," Bella told him as she kissed his shoulder as he lie next to her. She heard him laugh and she smiled.

"Where'd ya get that little piece of heaven you're wearin'? I like the little shoes, by the way. Very sexy," Edward told her as he looked into her eyes. He'd noticed the heels she was wearing that matched the entire ensemble.

She sat up and picked up a shoe from the floor beside the bed, blowing on the fuzzy embellishment on top. "You _know_ where I got this. Do I have to say it?" she asked jokingly. She saw him grimace and laughed. Just as he was about to pull her on top of him, the house phone rang. He sat up and looked at the caller ID, seeing it was his sister. He hit the speaker button and answered.

"Rabbit? What's up? Somethin' wrong?" he called over the phone as he pulled Bella up from the bed and turned the blankets down. The two settled into the bed and waited for Alice to answer.

"Wrong? Absolutely nothing is wrong. We just got off the phone with Momma and Daddy, and we're calling you two next with fantastic news. Jasper and I are engaged," Alice called through the line. Edward wasn't really surprised at the news. He was, however, surprised at Bella's squeal as she sprang over the top of him and got closer to the phone.

"That's so great. When did you get engaged?" Bella asked. She was happy for the pair. She knew that Jasper had been distracted when she'd talked to him about the fact that she had no intention of doing a book tour because he didn't even complain about her rejection of the idea.

"Tonight. He came to the studio and…" Alice explained. The pair listened to the description, and they were both very pleased for the couple. When they hung up, Bella noticed the smirk on Edward's face.

"So, apparently, you know a little something about this?" Bella asked as she settled on the bed next to him.

"Jasper talked about it with me this evenin' when we worked out. I'm glad he was able to man up. Oh, and I'm takin' control of the weddin' shit. Alice has been workin' too much, and you've been busy, so now I'm steppin' up to the plate. Now, where were we?" he asked as he pulled her on top of him, feeling her heat on his quickly hardening erection.

As he was about to stroke into her, the phone rang again. "Son-of-a-bitch," he called as Bella moved off of him and looked at the caller ID. It was her father, so she picked up with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Hi, Daddy," Bella called through the phone as she shrugged her shoulders at Edward not knowing why her father would be calling.

"Baby girl, how are you and Cullen?" he asked. Bella knew that he wasn't just calling to check in because Charlie Swan never called to check in.

"We're good. Busy. You?" she asked as she paced the bedroom, all the while trying to figure out a nice way to get her father off the phone.

"Well, Sue and I are gonna get married on Saturday here at the farm. Are you kids comin' out this weekend?" her father asked her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"We will now. Are we invited?" Bella asked. She was surprised at his news. As far as she knew, they hadn't set a date.

"Of course you are. It's just gonna be a small thing. I just want y'all to be here," Charlie informed her. She smiled. She was glad that her father had found his happiness, and she would be very proud to attend her father's wedding.

"We'll be there, Daddy. Can I do anything to help?" Bella asked.

"Naw. Sue and her friends have it under control. We're gettin' married at noon with a lunch after. We're not goin' on a honeymoon until Christmas when we're takin' the kids to Disney Land in California. Oh, I guess that's my way of tellin' ya that we won't be around at Christmas. That's not gonna upset ya, is it?" her father asked.

"No, Daddy. We haven't made any Christmas plans yet, so you guys go ahead. I'm sure that Seth and Leah will love it. I'll call you on Friday when we get to the ranch. Love you," Bella replied as they finished their call.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as she climbed back on top of him.

"Daddy and Sue are getting married on Saturday. Now, we're not answering the phone again tonight. Where were we?" Bella asked as she latched onto his neck. He quickly pulled her gown up and centered himself under her. As he stroked into her after a heavy make-out session that caused him to get rock hard again, they both gasped at the contact. After several minutes, the pair found their release and settled into sleep, both feeling loved and content.

##

"I, Charles, take you, Susan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, till death do we part," Charlie repeated after the minister.

As Bella listened to her father recite the wedding vows, she couldn't help but cry. She was touched that Seth was the best man and Leah was the maid-of-honor. As she and Edward stood with the small gathering, she secretly wished that they'd done the same thing.

"I, Susan, take you, Charles, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, forsaking all others, till death do we part," Sue repeated in like fashion. Bella couldn't help but sniff. Edward handed her a handkerchief and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly and the kiss caused Bella to close her eyes because she didn't want to think about what a wedding night would entail for her father. She knew that Leah and Seth were going to stay with Sue's parents, so she didn't want to think about what would happen with the two being alone.

"Bella, honey, they're gonna do what people do. You need to think about how happy your daddy is instead of focusing on anything else," Edward whispered to her as the couple turned to greet the small gathering in their living room at the farm house.

"I know, but think back to the Black and White Ball in Houston…were you happy to hear about your parents?" Bella asked. Edward laughed.

"I get your point, but Momma and Daddy are out of the baby-makin' years. Miss Sue is just a few years older than me. I think you better get used to the idea that you might get a little brother or sister in the next few years," Edward suggested. He saw her roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Great, my little brother or sister will be the same age as my son or daughter," Bella replied absentmindedly. Edward turned her to look at him and kissed her gently. It was music to his ears.

He pulled back and looked at her. "What was that for?" she asked with a confused smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're thinkin' about babies sooner rather than later. I'm gonna be thirty-one next summer, and I really don't wanna wait too much longer to start havin' little ones," he told her as he squeezed her hand. Before she could respond, her father and new stepmother approached them.

"Kids, thanks for comin' out. We're so happy you're here," Sue told them hugging first one, then the other. After a few minutes of discussion, the newlyweds walked away to greet the rest of their guests.

"God, we should have done something like this instead of this whole thing we're doing. Look how simple it was, and now they're married. Well, what's done is done. Come on, let's get something to eat," Bella told him as she led him to the table that was spread with a huge amount of food.

Based on a discussion Edward had with Marla Shane regarding the catering menu, Edward could see exactly what Bella was talking about. A smaller affair at the ranch would have been a lot easier to manage.

##

"Dammit," Bella heard Edward yell from the kitchen early that December morning. She pulled on her robe and looked at the clock by the bed. They were at the ranch for Christmas. It was three days away, and they were going to have an open house on Christmas Eve, and then a quiet Christmas Day with just the two of them. Carlisle and Esme were going away, and Alice and Jasper were going to see Jasper's family in New York.

She walked into the kitchen to see Edward watching the TV in the family room, sipping orange juice. "What the hell is wrong now?" she asked as she went in and turned on the coffee maker. Maria was on vacation. She had taken her boyfriend to Juarez to meet her sister and brother-in-law with a stop in Santa Fe to visit more family. Bella thought it was long overdue that Maria's family should meet Drew because she was very certain that the couple was serious, and she actually expected Maria to move out of the ranch house any day.

"We're gonna have to get the pregnant mares and some of the smaller foals up this mornin' to put blankets on 'em. There's an ice storm comin' in, and I'm not takin' any chances. Darlin', can I get ya to make breakfast for the boys? It's gonna take us a couple of hours to get 'em up and blanket 'em, but the boys are gonna be awful cold and hungry when we get back," Edward answered as he pulled on a sweatshirt.

"Sure. Oh, in case you're interested, we're going to Italy for our honeymoon. I waited for you to make a decision, and you never did, so I took care of it," she called as she walked back to the bedroom to get dressed. As she pulled the robe off and began to dress, she saw him waltz into the bedroom.

"R_eally_? I thought I had until _after_ Christmas to decide. Well, it sounds great, and I'll make sure and pack a Speedo. All those foreign guys wear those, right?" Edward teased. Bella laughed.

"That's not very stereotypical now, _is_ it? You in a Speedo and cowboy boots…I'll have to make sure and take pictures of that for our thank-you cards," she joked as she pulled on a sweater and jeans. Edward kissed her gently at first and then deepened the kiss as he swept his tongue along her top lip. When she opened her mouth and accepted him inside, he pulled her closer to him. After several minutes and several attempts at trying to break apart, Edward finally pulled away from her.

"This ain't gettin' me down to the barn any faster. Can we take this up in a few hours after the ice starts? I think an afternoon in a warm bed with my girl sounds just about perfect," Edward told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Sure. Go take care of the stock. I'll be here keeping the fireplace going. I can see a nice afternoon in bed. How about waffles for breakfast? Do the boys like those?" Bella asked as she walked back down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Uh, make whatever you want for those yahoos. Can I please, please, please, please get pancakes and sausage? I'll help ya clean up after they get the hell out," Edward bargained with her as he pulled on his boots.

"I'll always make you your damn pancakes and sausage, honey. Go on and take care of things. I love you," she called to him as she began pulling ingredients out of the cabinets and the refrigerator.

"Thanks, hon," he called as he pulled on his Carhart coat and walked out the back door. He couldn't contain the smile on his face. Thinking about a similar morning for the rest of his life would keep the smile plastered on his face regardless of the weather.

##

As Bella was beginning to make the waffles that morning, the house phone rang. She quickly grabbed it, seeing her father's number on the caller ID. "Hey, Daddy. How're the newlyweds?" she teased.

"We're great. Sue's runnin' around tryin' to get the packin' done and everything. I was wonderin' if I could get one of the boys to come by and feed for me while we're gone. I've got two horses in the barn, and I completely forgot to line up Dan Johnson to do it. I just found out that they're goin' away for Christmas. I'll pay somebody," Charlie told her.

Bella laughed. "You don't have to pay anyone, Daddy. I'll come over and do it. What's wrong with the horses? Do I need to do anything else?" Bella asked as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear and poured batter onto the hot waffle iron.

"Doc Perkins is gonna come over every day and check 'em for me. One's got a pulled tendon, so Stan will take him out and exercise him. The other one is a rescue that needs a little TLC, so she just needs to be fed. She's pretty old and thin. The Smith sisters are gonna come pick her up on Friday, but I sent off blood work on her to make sure she don't have somethin' wrong with her before they take her to their barn. Perkins is gonna get the results, and then he'll take care of anything that needs to be done. Keep her in the stall she's in because it's the easiest one to sanitize just in case. I'll throw down ten or so bales of hay into the hallway so ya don't have to go up to the loft and do it. You sure you don't mind? Seth's pony is actually over at the Johnsons so it doesn't get sick, so you don't have to worry about him," Charlie asked. Bella could tell he was surprised at her offer because she'd never shown much interest in livestock growing up. Of course, that was all before her cowboy came along.

"I don't mind at all. This ice storm isn't going to mess up your flight is it?" she asked. She knew they were due to leave the next morning for Disney.

"We're leavin' this afternoon to go to Dallas and stay in a hotel by the airport so we don't get stuck. The kids would have my hide if we missed that flight. I'll leave a note on the board in the barn about how much grain to feed, okay?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, Daddy. Have a great time. Say, can I ask you something?" Bella asked as she removed the cooked waffles and poured more batter into the iron.

"Sure Bells," Charlie answered.

"Have you and Sue talked about having more kids?" she asked. It was something that had been on her mind since the wedding, and she didn't have the courage to ask him face to face. A hurried telephone conversation seemed like the best opportunity.

"Uh…we…uh, well, yeah. We're actually, uh, tryin'. Does that bother ya?" he asked.

Bella thought for a minute. Watching her father handle a newborn could be entertaining. She chuckled in the phone. "You two havin' a baby doesn't bother me at all. I don't dwell on what it takes to get one. I'm just anxious to be a big sister again," she answered referring to Seth and Leah. She heard her father laugh.

"Yeah, well, right back at ya, Bells. I'll call ya on Christmas Day. Love ya, baby girl," Charlie called over the line as the two said good-bye. Bella placed the phone back on the cradle and shook her head to herself. She never in her life thought she'd see the day that her father would want another child. She wasn't actually surprised because he got along very well with Sue's children, but she thought for certain that two adolescents in the house would be enough for him. Adding an infant to the mix would make for an interesting future.

##

An hour later, breakfast was ready and Bella was waiting on the group of men to come to the house. She saw Edward jogging up from the barn first, looking very cold. She grabbed the coffee pot and began filling mugs around the table, and then she pulled out the bacon and sausage from the warmer, plating it as he came into the house cursing about the cold. "Son-of-a-bitch. It shouldn't be this damn cold here," he complained as he took off his coat, shoving his gloves in the pocket and hanging it on the hook by the door. He started toward the table, and Bella cleared her throat and cocked an eyebrow at him.

He looked down and laughed. "Seems Miss Maria trained you, too. Fine. It's a damn shame a man can't even wear his boots in his own house," he replied as he walked to the tray and slipped off his boots.

"Feel free to keep 'em on. The mop is in the laundry room," she called as she poured the eggs into the large skillet to scramble. She poured the pancake batter on the hot griddle and watched him walk down the hallway to the restroom to wash up. She was grateful that the hands washed up down at the bunkhouse because cleaning up after Edward in the bathroom was bad enough.

A few minutes later, she felt the familiar arms around her waist as she flipped Edward's pancakes. She patted her left hand on top of his as his lips found her neck. "Smells very good and I'm not talkin' 'bout the food. Let's hurry up, feed 'em, and kick 'em out," he whispered as the ranch hands came inside.

"That's nice, but I've got to go over to the farm and see what Daddy expects me to do while they're gone to Disney. I'm feeding for him, and Doc Perkins is going to come over and check the animals every day. I need to know if I have to be there when he comes by to let him in," Bella explained as she flipped his pancakes onto a plate handing it to him.

"Doc Perkins? The one who has the hots for ya? I think I'll just be goin' along with ya," Edward demanded as he sat down at the table. Bella laughed as she poured the scrambled eggs into a large bowl, sprinkling cheese on top and then placing them on the table.

"What's the debate here in the land of wedded bliss?" Emmett joked as he began passing the food after filling his plate. Bella had learned to wait until they were finished eating to make herself a plate because some days, there wasn't enough food to fill them up. She had a feeling _that_ day was one of those days, and she cracked another dozen eggs into a bowl and whisked them, adding herbs and spices and pouring them into the hot skillet.

"Well, seems Miss Bella, here, thinks she's gonna go play nurse to Doc Perkins. I happen to know that the man finds my fiancée very appealin', so I don't think I'll be lettin' her go by herself. If it was Rosalie, would you?" Edward asked as he poured the warm syrup on his pancakes and passed it to his left to Sam. The men at the table laughed.

"Hell no. Why are you feedin' for Doc Swan? _I'll_ do it. We can take turns doin' it since we're mostly gonna be around here except for Christmas Day," Emmett volunteered as he bit into a piece of bacon.

"Well, I haven't bought them anything for Christmas yet, so I thought feeding was the least I could do," Bella replied as she stirred the eggs on the stove and noticed all the waffles were gone. She filled the iron again with leftover batter and closed the lid to make more waffles, noticing that Quil didn't get any.

"Oh, honey, I actually upgraded their room from a double to a suite and booked a babysittin' service to take Seth and Leah around the park one evenin' while your daddy and Miss Sue have a nice dinner at some fancy-ass restaurant. It's from both of us. They'll find out when they check in. Angela has ways to work some magic," Edward informed her. She was surprised at his revelation, because she had no idea that he'd do anything so sweet for her family.

"Well, now, Mr. Cullen, that's awfully sweet of you. I'll have to show my gratitude later," Bella replied, winking at him as she pulled out the cooked waffles and placed them on Quil's plate.

"Thanks, Miss Bella," Quil replied as she picked up the empty bowl for the scrambled eggs. She went to the stove and emptied the cooked eggs into it and returned it to the table.

"Boss, you're a lucky guy," Paul replied as he picked up the eggs and heaped a second helping onto his plate.

"That I am, Paul, that I am," Edward replied as he waved Bella over to his side of the table and scooted back from the table, pulling her onto his lap.

"Aren't ya eatin'?" Embry asked. Bella laughed as she sipped her coffee while perched on Edward's lap.

"Miss Maria taught me early on to either eat first, or eat last. Trying to elbow in with you boys takes more energy than I can muster before my second cup of coffee. I'll grab something when you guys are full," Bella replied as she wrapped her left arm around Edward's neck and played with the back of his hair. His right arm was around her waist holding her tightly as he ate with his left hand.

"Hey, how's Rose adjusting to the house in town?" Bella asked Emmett. Shortly after ground was broken on the house Emmett was building, Rosalie found the pair a small house to rent while they waited for construction to finish. The exterior of the new house was finished so the inclement weather wouldn't hinder progress on the interior. The house was scheduled to be finished by Easter.

"She's makin' do. It's a small place, but it's nice. She was puttin' up the tree this afternoon. I'd like to get outta here before the ice starts, if that's possible," Emmett asked, looking at Edward.

"Oh, sure, you boys go where you need to go. I can skate down to the barn this afternoon and feed if it gets too bad, but I don't want y'all gettin' stuck out here if ya got places to be. It's supposed to warm up tomorrow, so I think we'll be okay for the open house on Christmas Eve. I hope y'all are still plannin' to come," Edward remarked. It was then that he remembered that the Christmas bonus checks for the ranch hands were in his desk drawer.

"Sugar, hop up a minute. I'll be right back," he told her as he rose from the chair and walked down the hallway to the office, returning a minute later with envelopes.

"Boys, I'm sorry that I forgot to get these to ya sooner. A certain little brunette keeps me from thinkin' straight most of the time," Edward teased as he handed out the envelopes. He'd already given Maria her check before she left.

"Thanks, Boss," the men called as they each folded the envelope he'd given them and placed it in their pockets.

Bella looked at him and saw him wink at her, knowing he'd explain it to her later. When everyone was finished eating, they cleared their plates and loaded them in the dishwasher as Maria had taught them. They said their good-byes, having volunteered to feed at Charlie's while the Swan family was out of town and then they left.

Edward filled her coffee cup and sat down in a chair next to her and watched her as she seemed to gaze off in deep contemplation of something. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat and asked, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh, God, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about how different my life is than I ever thought it would be. Those guys are like five brothers I never thought I'd have. They're all so sweet and decent. I truly hope that Sam and Emily become a permanent thing because I think they're good together. I know you need hands here, but I hate that the three single men seem so lonely," Bella replied. Edward got up from his chair and walked over to where she sat, squatting down next to her to look her into her eyes.

"Bella, if you'd have met me the week before I ended up in that coffee shop, you'd have thought the same damn thing about me. I hope, for their own sakes, that those boys have enough sense to see a good woman when she comes along. I thank the good Lord every day that my sister had enough sense to talk to ya and that I hired your dad as my vet. I'm a lucky son-of-a-bitch. Now, let's quit worryin' about the boys. I'm gonna build a fire, and I'm gonna clean up the kitchen, and then we're goin' back to bed, or we can actually pull down the blinds and settle in next to the fire. It's whatever you wanna do," Edward instructed.

Bella smiled at him for his confession. She placed her hand on his face and kissed him softly. "I'll grab pillows and blankets and meet you in the family room. I like the idea of being by the fire on a cold day," Bella told him as the rain began to fall outside.

"Don't ya want breakfast? I'll fix ya somethin'," Edward told her. He looked around at the table and saw that there wasn't enough food left to really fill a plate.

"I'll eat a big lunch. Don't take too long," she called as she walked down the hallway toward the stairs. Edward heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. He quickly closed the blinds on the doors and windows in the kitchen and family room, cleared the table stacking the pans in the sink to hand wash later, and then went into the family room to build up the fire. He went back to the kitchen and ran hot water in the kitchen sink to wash the pans as Bella and Maria had taught him.

Fifteen minutes later, he saw Bella come into the family room with a stack of pillows from several of the beds and blankets. She was wearing one of his Princeton Law sweatshirts and her legs were bare. Her hair was wet, and he could smell her body wash over the dishwashing liquid in which his hands were working. He quickly rinsed and dried his hands walking over to the sound system to turn it on low, and then he pulled off his jeans and socks and sunk down on the floor next to where she was already lying.

"Hell, if I'd have known that looked so good on ya, I'd have bought more. You sure you're not hungry?" he asked her as he pulled the thick blanket up over them and turned on his side and propped his head on his hand looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine for now. I think you promised me an afternoon of cuddling and the like. Okay, show me what ya got, Cowboy," Bella challenged.

He wasted no time finding her soft lips and pressing his against them. His right hand slowly found its way down her body and when he breached the bottom of the sweatshirt she was wearing, he was happy to find that she didn't have on panties, and he smiled against her lips. "Hmm. I guess it's not _that_ cold. Seems you forgot a little somethin'," he teased as he kissed her cheek.

"Not at all. I saw them as an unnecessary garment…saving on laundry," Bella teased as she spread her legs when she felt his hand graze the inside of her thigh. When his fingers found their way inside her, she gasped and pulled his mouth back to hers.

As much as she wanted him to keep up his ministrations against her aching core, she wanted him on top of her. She sat up abruptly and pulled off the sweatshirt and tugged on the one he was wearing. He quickly pulled it off and then shifted off his boxers and continued kissing her.

"God, I want you inside me," she whispered between his heated kisses. Edward gently rolled her on her left side toward the fire and molded his body to hers behind her. He angled her hips toward him and pulled her right leg over the top of his, teasing her entrance with his aching need from behind her.

"Let's try it this way," Edward told her against her naked shoulder. His left arm was under her neck with her left hand holding his. His right hand guided his cock inside her, and they both breathed deeply at the contact. Once he was sheathed inside her heat, he placed his hand on her right thigh and began to move in and out of her enjoying the sensation of the new position.

"Fuck, that feels good," Bella gasped as his hand moved around her body and found _that_ spot. He continued to move inside her and work her clit until he heard her moan and then felt her clench around him. He wanted to be deeper inside her, so when he was certain she was coming down from her high, he shifted her onto her hands and knees and pushed back inside her taking in the view of her delectable ass as he moved in and out of her tight core.

"Shit, I need to go faster. Are you okay?" Edward asked her as his hands grasped her hips to steady her. "Fuck yes," Bella replied as she lowered her torso onto her elbows changing the angle so that she could feel him deeper.

Without further comment, Edward rapidly pistoned into her and held her hips tightly to keep her from moving away from him. He angled himself further under her and pulled her closer feeling the head of his cock hit the furthest spot inside her causing a friction he'd never experienced before. "Fuck," he called as he felt himself let go inside her. His body was shaking, and he couldn't help himself when he leaned forward and kissed down her spine as he tried to regain his composure.

"Jesus, I don't think I've ever felt it like that before," Edward remarked as he rested his head against her back. He was trying to catch his breath and felt himself slip out of her. He moved from behind her and watched her body sink down into the blankets and pillows on which the couple rested.

"I love you so much," Bella told him as she turned on her side toward him. It had been a very intense encounter.

"I love you, too. You've got my heart, Bella," Edward told her sincerely as he pulled her closer. She kissed his shoulder and the pair stayed in front of the fire for the rest of the afternoon, making love twice more. They had a naked picnic on the floor and watched "White Christmas" that late afternoon before they dressed and went to the barn to feed the horses and check that the water troughs hadn't frozen over.

That night, instead of sleeping in the huge bed, they settled into the pillows and blankets where they'd spent the afternoon and drifted off to sleep. Bella determined it was nearly a perfect day.

##

The Christmas Eve open house was a pot luck affair. The Smith sisters brought several casseroles. The Johnson's brought baby back ribs and barbecue beef. Rosalie and Emmett brought desserts. Maria had made tamales the morning before she left for Juarez with instructions for Bella regarding how to heat them. Bella made two large pans of lasagna, and everyone had a good time.

Christmas Day, Bella made a small capon for the couple with several sides and they exchanged gifts. She bought Edward a set of white gold, horseshoe-shaped cuff links and several French cuffed shirts, along with several new horse blankets and a leather breast plate and tie-down that matched his saddle.

Edward bought her a rare, first edition book of American short stories from 1923 that included Ernest Hemingway, Edna Ferber, and various other authors. He saw the light in her eyes when she opened it, and he was very happy that he'd found the book. He also bought her favorite perfume, a few pieces of lingerie, and some clothes that his sister had suggested. The couple determined it was a perfect first Christmas.

New Year's Eve found them in Houston at his parents' annual New Year's party. The midnight kiss became heated to the point that they had to sneak up to Edward's old bedroom to be alone. Neither was sorry for missing the remainder of the party. It was like living in a dream in Bella's opinion. It was a dream from which she never wanted to wake.

The winter was particularly harsh with snow, sleet, and lots of rain and ice. The only time the couple minded the weather was when they had to travel between Tyler and Dallas or when Edward went to the barn to feed and check the stock. The rest of the time was spent indoors enjoying indoor activities of the bedroom/couch/kitchen counter/shower/office desk variety. Both decided that maybe the bad weather wasn't such a bad thing after all.

\\\

_**E/N: Christmas in July… **_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and for reading! I really appreciate it.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I borrow respectfully.**_

_**\\\**_

35. "Once I say _I do_, you start sayin' _I don't_…"

Spring had sprung. After the long winter, it was finally time for daffodils and new foals and calves. It was also time for a very special wedding in Tyler, Texas. The rehearsal dinner was to be on Thursday evening at the Mansion, and the wedding was on Saturday. A huge bridal shower had taken place on St. Patrick's weekend, and the gifts were at the apartment in Dallas.

Wedding gifts were coming in from everywhere, and Bella was having a hard time keeping up with them. Every time she and Edward went to the ranch, there were more. "How in the hell do people know about this?" she asked Edward as they walked into a spare room after Maria informed them that more gifts had shown up.

"Momma's engagement announcement," Edward informed her as he looked at the packages. After his mother's declaration at Thanksgiving that she wanted to be involved in the plans for the wedding, Bella allowed Emse to schedule a photographer to come to the ranch in Tyler to take an official engagement portrait, which Esme insisted had to be run in papers in Houston, Dallas, and Tyler since the wedding was going to be a small affair with only family and close friends. Edward knew his fiancée wasn't thrilled about it, but he appreciated that she went along with it.

An hour later that Tuesday afternoon after they returned from picking up their marriage license, he found her in the bathroom crying, yet again. "What now?" he asked feeling completely exasperated. It seemed to him that she spent more time crying and complaining than being happy about the fact that, as of Saturday evening, it would all be over.

"There's no goddamn band. The lead singer is in the hospital with kidney stones. I knew it was going to be ruined. First the linens, then the caterer, now the band. Our wedding day is going to be ruined," she sobbed as she sunk to the floor of the bathroom in front of the vanity. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. It had been a rocky road with planning the wedding and he just wanted it all over.

"Shhh. Now, come on, this ain't the end of the world. Hell, we can turn on a radio or a CD player or somethin' if people really wanna dance," Edward commented. That only caused her to cry harder.

After thirty minutes of trying to comfort her, he gave up. He rose from the floor and pulled her up, leading her into the family room and pulling her down onto the couch. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well because she was worried about the wedding, and Jasper was trying to pressure her into a book tour with the release of her fifth book. She didn't want to go, but she told Edward she felt like she had to consider it because the other writers were going to go. It was four major markets with readings and book signings. She'd never done it before, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

The IPO was scheduled for the first week of May after Bella and Edward returned from their honeymoon in Tuscany. The first major release from Cornflower was scheduled to take place before Memorial Day, capitalizing on the summer season when book buyers tended to go for more light reading for their summer vacations.

"Isabella, listen to me. I know that this weddin' is a big deal to you, but it's just the beginnin' of the rest of our life. There's gonna be hiccups along the way, so we're just gonna have to accept that," Edward reasoned. She continued to cry which frustrated him so thoroughly that he was about to lose his temper.

"If our wedding day is fucked up, isn't that a sign that we're doomed? I mean, shouldn't _one_ day go smoothly? I just don't know…" she trailed off. He rose from the couch and grabbed the phone, dialing Marla Shane as he walked down the hallway.

"Mr. Cullen, how's my favorite happy couple?" Marla sang through the phone. Edward wanted to strangle her.

"Well, my bride-to-be is hysterical; we don't have a band because the lead singer is in the hospital; there was some bullshit about linens; and I'm payin' ya fifty-grand to make sure things are goin' smooth. I don't see where I'm gettin' my money's worth, Ms. Shane," Edward complained. He'd had enough of the wedding plans and just wanted to move on to the marriage.

"I told Bella that I'd find a band, and I will. The linen problem has been resolved, though it's gonna cost a little more than we budgeted, but it's fine. The caterer is on board with your menu and was able to find a supplier for shrimp outside of the Gulf. I don't see what the problem is," Marla explained.

"Everything that goes wrong upsets her. Hell, she's been cryin' for almost two hours over this shit. Don't call her with anymore problems, just handle 'em no matter how much it costs," Edward instructed as he hung up the phone. He walked back into the living room, finding Bella fast asleep. He went to his office and closed the door trying to figure out how to put her at ease. He wasn't sure what the hell to do, so he poured himself into work and prayed a solution would come to him.

##

Thursday night's rehearsal dinner didn't go off exactly as planned. It was supposed to be a candlelit affair outside in the garden at the Mansion. The rehearsal of the ceremony was to be held in the garden, followed by the dinner, but an hour before it was scheduled to begin, the sky opened up and sheets of rain ruined everything. Of course, that sent Bella to the bathroom in tears and Edward to the front porch of the Mansion with a flask. "Fuck, Emmett, I pity ya if y'all are gonna have a big weddin'. It's all just bullshit," Edward told him as he took a hit from the flask handing it to Emmett. Emmett was his best man.

"Oh, I see it, but I fear I'm gonna be in deeper than you because my girl's family is in New York, so if and when we get married, it'll be there. My Momma ain't gonna be happy or at all comfortable about it, but I ain't gonna have a say. I'll trade places with ya," Emmett replied as he took a sip from the flask and passed it back to Edward.

Just then, Carlisle walked outside and pulled out a flask of his own. Edward and Emmett started laughing. "The way those women are flappin' around in there you'd think this was the first weddin' that ever occurred in the history of marriage. I remember the same kind of bullshit when I married your momma. She and her momma were runnin' around like chickens with their heads cut off. Has Bella stopped cryin' this week? I remember every time I looked at your momma, there were tears rollin' down her cheeks. I just don't get it," Carlisle remarked as he took a swig from his flask.

"Well, to answer ya, no she hasn't stopped cryin' all week. I try to talk to her, but I only seem to make shit worse. I swear to God, Sunday has never looked so good to me in my entire life," Edward responded. Just then, the front door of the mansion flew open and a large group of people including Bella and the judge walked out.

"We're gonna have the rehearsal out here because this is about the size of the set-up in the back for Saturday. Now, let's get in our places y'all," Marla called as she shuffled people around. Edward walked over to Bella and took her hand leading her to the opposite end of the long front porch. He reached in his suit jacket pocket and pulled out the flask again.

"Do yourself a favor and take a drink. This shit's gonna work out, but you need to calm down," Edward told her as he handed her the flask. He watched her look at him and take the flask from his hand, lifting it to her lips and taking a large drink from it. As he watched her catch her breath, he saw a slow smile creep up on her face.

"Thanks, Cowboy. Let's get this over with and eat. I'm starvin', and I wanna get back home," Bella told him as she gently kissed his lips. He screwed the top back on the flask and put it back in the breast pocket of his suit jacket. He hoped the bourbon helped her calm down.

They rehearsed the ceremony twice and then retired inside to eat dinner. Esme and Carlisle were the hosts of the dinner, and they had pulled out all the stops. Esme hired a separate event planner for the rehearsal dinner, and the woman, Kerri, and Marla Shane didn't get along at all, butting heads at every step of the way.

Carlisle tapped a knife against his water glass and welcomed the guests which only numbered twelve. "I'm glad we were able to find somewhere to sit down and eat in spite of the rain. I'd say that the angels in heaven are shedding tears of joy that my son is finally settlin' down, but I don't think my future daughter-in-law is gonna buy that, so let's just say that we're all very happy about the fact that we're gettin' a new member in our family. Esme and I would like you to join us in raisin' a glass to Edward and Bella. May the roof over your heads be well thatched, as those inside are well matched. Son, let me give you a catch phrase that will get you out of any argument you'll ever find yourself in…and you _will_ find yourself in an argument or two along the way, trust me. _'Yes, dear, you're right. I don't know what I was thinkin',"_ Carlisle chanted. Everyone laughed as Esme reached up and swatted her husband on the rear end.

Without missing a beat, Carlisle turned to her and said, "Yes, dear, you're right. I don't know _what_ I was thinkin'. To Edward and Bella," Carlisle toasted. Everyone laughed again as they raised their glasses in a toast, and then drank. Carlisle sat down and the food was served.

At the end of the night, Edward and Bella thanked everyone for coming and gave Emmett and Alice watches for being the best man and maid-of-honor. After all of the hugs and well wishes, the couple drove back to the ranch and went inside eager to put the evening behind them.

"Thank God that's over," Bella remarked as they went into the house and she slipped off her shoes. Edward felt exactly the same way. One big event down… one to go.

"Yeah, I agree one hundred percent. The boys were tryin' to talk me into goin' to _The Junction_ with 'em tonight for a bachelor party," Edward replied as he slipped off his boots and loosened his tie. He watched her go to the refrigerator and pull out two beers, opening them both and handing one to him. She looked at her watch and smiled at him.

"It's only 10:00. Go if you want. I'm going to drink this and go to bed," she told him.

"Are ya shittin' me? This is our last night of livin' in sin, and I plan to take full advantage of it," Edward told her as he settled on the couch next to her pulling her feet into his lap and placing his beer on the coffee table. He began massaging her left foot and saw her smile. He'd learned that his girl loved a good foot rub, and he was all about giving her what made her happy.

"Well, there's tomorrow night too," Bella replied as she drank her beer and moaned at the pressure he was applying to the arch of her left foot. It was all he could do to continue with his mission without taking her to bed because of the sounds that she was making.

"There _would_ have been tomorrow night, but I've been booted out to the bunkhouse. My sister and my mother seem to think that we shouldn't spend the night together. I happen to think that's a bunch of bullshit, but I've been ordered out of the house, so tonight's my last shot at illicit sex before marriage. Accordin' to some of the boys at the feed store, once I say _I do_, you start sayin' _I don't_," Edward teased as he took her right foot in his hands, looking at her beautiful face as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Well, Cowboy, this _better_ be your last shot at illicit sex before marriage. I'm planning to go get my carry permit after we get back from our honeymoon, so you'll wanna be awful careful," Bella teased. Edward laughed and then remembered news he'd heard earlier in the day that he'd not shared with her.

"Oh, before we get down to business, I got a call today from Detective Tanner. They know who killed Heidi. They're tryin' to get 'em extradited back to the U.S.," Edward told her as he pressed his thumbs into the ball of her foot and heard her moan.

"It wasn't those freaky Devereaux twins was it?" Bella asked. Rosalie had told her stories about the twins that she had heard from mutual acquaintances in New York and they made her shudder.

"It was that wife of the man who she ran off with when we broke up. Apparently, Heidi started blackmailin' 'em, and they didn't take too kindly to it. They're tryin' to extradite the two of 'em to the U.S. to stand trial, but they were able to finally identify 'em. The guy from the stairwell was her clean-up man who was supposed to get rid of the body. He came forward when he got picked up for petty theft or some shit. Anyway, that's who did it. At least that shit is behind us," Edward remarked as he lifted her ankle to his lips and gave it an open-mouthed kiss.

"Before you get all ramped up, won't your parents, Alice, and Jasper be showing up any minute now?" Bella asked. He smiled at her with the sexy smirk that she loved.

"Uh, Momma and Daddy are stayin' at the Baymont, and Alice and Jasper are stayin' with Rose and Emmett. Maria's at Drew's, and you and I are all alone. I told ya I was takin' advantage of our last night of illicit sex," Edward informed her. Bella tossed back her head and laughed.

They finished their drinks, and then Edward carried her back to their bedroom over his shoulder shutting the door with his foot and dropping her on the bed in a fit of giggles. They undressed each other slowing exchanging tender kisses and caresses. Edward pulled the comforter off the bed and pulled her under the sheet with him. "Bella, I love ya so much. You're gonna be the most beautiful bride who ever got married because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Edward whispered against her skin as he kissed his way down her body, taking in every inch of her flesh as he slowly moved down it.

When he reached her wet sex, he sucked a bit of her skin into his mouth above her neatly groomed patch of hair and continued to suck on it as his thumb circled her moist opening and dipped inside. He heard her breathing speed up, and he knew he was making her feel the way he wanted.

When he pulled back from where he had been sucking, he noticed a purple mark in the pale light of the bedroom. "There, now if any other fella shows up here tomorrow night while I'm stuck down at the bunkhouse, I've already marked my territory," he told her as his tongue found her aching bundle of nerves. He swirled, licked, nipped, and moaned against it as his fingers moved inside her against the spot that drove her crazy. Within a very short period of time, he felt her come undone around his fingers, and he couldn't wait any longer to be inside her.

He crawled back up the bed and quickly stroked inside her without a word, but then he stopped, taking in her flushed face and her wild hair. He moved it from her face and looked into her eyes. "I'm never gonna get tired of that, I promise ya," he whispered to her against her lips just barely touching them with his own.

"And, I'm never gonna get tired of having you do it or doing it to you either. As a matter of fact, if you'd like a last blow job before the vows, speak now or forever hold your peace," Bella teased him as she ghosted her fingers along his shoulders and neck.

"To clarify, does that mean you're not gonna do it anymore after we're married? I might have to call off the weddin'. I don't think I could go through the rest of my life without feeling your soft, wet mouth on me," Edward teased. He moved slightly inside her and felt her tighten herself around him.

"Now, I didn't say _that_. I was referring to before we're married," Bella teased back as she pulled her hips from his and moved back up his hard cock with force.

"Right now, I can't even fathom bein' anywhere but inside of ya," Edward told her as he slowly stroked in and out of her, feeling her move with him in glorious friction. After a few minutes of moving against each other, Edward moved back on his heels and pulled her up with him holding her body tightly to his. He sucked her left nipple into his mouth as his left hand supported her back and his right thumb circled her clit. He was close to exploding inside of her, and he wanted to take her with him.

"Come with me, Bella," he told her after he released her nipple from his teeth and kissed up her neck across her jaw to her lips. He looked deeply into her eyes as she tightened her grip around his neck planting her feet on the bed and moving harder and faster against him. Within a few more minutes, the couple climaxed feeling the weight of their passion and love for each other consume them. Edward held her on his lap for a moment as they caught their breath, then he lowered her gently to the bed and settled on his side next to her.

"I'd say that went well," he teased referring to something he'd said the first time they made love. Bella giggled and nestled into his side and the couple fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

##

Friday morning found Bella waking up to an empty bed. She listened and didn't hear any sounds in the house. When she rolled over and looked toward the bathroom door, she noticed her white blouse hanging on the door, a pair of jeans, white lace panties, a pair of socks and her boots sitting in the chair to the right of the bathroom. She turned to get up and found a note on the nightstand next to a vase full of wildflowers. She smiled to herself, pulled on her glasses, and picked up the note to read it.

_Wife-to-be,_

_Please put these things on and come down to the barn. I've got a surprise for you. _

_I've got the coffee. Don't take too long, please. We both know I'm not long on patience._

_Love,_

_Your Husband-to-be_

She quickly showered and dressed. Her hair was wild, but she didn't want to take time to wash it, so she pulled it up into a messy ponytail and made her way down to the barn, noticing that it was awfully quiet for 9:00 AM on a Friday morning. When she walked into the hallway, she saw Scout was saddled and waiting patiently, but Edward was nowhere to be seen. "Babe?" she called as she walked further into the barn.

Just then, Edward came out of the office with a smile on his face and a look of mischief in his eyes. "There ya are. I was afraid I was gonna have to come up and wake ya so we can get out of here before the boys get back from the diner. We're gonna go on a little picnic down to our spot one last time before the vows," Edward told her as he walked up to where she was standing. He pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"A ride sounds fun. We need to be back by lunchtime, though, because I've got a million errands to run, and I need to call Marla about the last minute shit," Bella lamented, pulling out her cell phone from her back pocket. Edward pulled it from her hands and turned it off, reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out, doing the same thing. Bella looked at him with confusion.

"All that bullshit can wait. No phones. Now, put these on the desk in the office. There's a thermos of coffee in there if ya want some. I'm just gonna finish up here," Edward told her as he handed the phones to her and swatted her on the ass as he walked toward the hay bin.

Bella laughed and walked toward the office, looking back and watching him for a moment. She noticed he had on a new pair of jeans and a white button down shirt which seemed quite unusual because white at a barn around horses didn't really work, and it wasn't his usual holey, old, work jeans and t-shirt that he wore when he worked at the barn. She looked at his feet and noticed he had on his black dress boots instead of his old work boots. Something smelled fishy to her.

She walked into the office and saw a plaid thermos bottle and two mugs, one half full of coffee. Next to the thermos was an envelope with her name written across it in his elegant script. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip, setting it down and tearing into the envelope. She pulled out the contents and for a moment, she wondered if it was a pre-nup. They hadn't talked about it, but she had no problem signing it if it was because if anything ever happened to cause the couple to be apart, she wouldn't have any use for anything because she was certain she'd be so broken nothing would matter. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't have talked to her about it. She tried to focus on the papers, but she didn't have her glasses, so she took another sip of coffee and grabbed a pen, walking out into the hallway of the barn to talk to him about it.

"Edward, honey, what's _this_? I don't have my glasses. Is this a pre-nup? Why didn't you come up with it sooner? I don't mind signing it…" Bella began as she met him in front of Sampson's stall.

Edward laughed. "Shit, I forgot that you can't read a damn thing without your glasses. It's not a pre-nup. I don't believe in 'em. It's your weddin' gift," Edward told her as he took her hand and led her over to Izzy's stall. Bella looked inside and saw a large yellow bow around Izzy's neck.

She looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for an explanation. "Those are the registration papers for Izzy. I'm transferrin' ownership of her to you. She's all yours, darlin'," he told her as he opened the stall door and led Bella inside.

"You're _not_ giving her to me. She's your pride and joy," Bella responded in disbelief. She'd listened to Emmett and Edward comment on more than one occasion that with the filly's bloodlines, she'd be a prize mare when she was older and would produce prize foals.

"No, _you're_ my pride and joy. She's all yours. Well, they're all gonna be half yours anyway, but Izzy is yours. You, Miss Bella, are now a rancher," Edward told her as he removed the bow from Izzy's neck and handed it to Bella. It was then that she noticed a diamond bracelet pinned to it.

"What the hell is this?" she asked. She'd bought Edward a pair of monogrammed roping spurs with straps that matched his saddle. They were in the house in the bathroom cabinet hidden inside a box of tampons. She knew he'd never look for them there.

"Oh, that's just a little somethin' Scout suggested. Here, let's put it on. You can sign those papers later, and I'll send 'em off. Oh, shit, we gotta go," Edward told her as he glanced at his watch. He quickly clasped the diamond bracelet around her right wrist and led her out of the stall, closing the door behind them. He took the bow and papers and walked back into the office as Bella stood next to Scout admiring the beautiful row of diamonds set in platinum that had found a home around her wrist. It was the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen.

A minute later, Edward walked back out of the office, and she noticed he was wearing a Stetson cowboy hat. She was shocked because she'd never seen him in a cowboy hat before…only baseball caps… and she thought he truly looked sexy. As she took in the whole package, she felt her body react to the man that she was going to marry the next day. If he looked so good in jeans and a simple white dress shirt, she couldn't imagine how he'd look in his tuxedo waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She's had the privilege to see him in a tux before, but he wasn't marrying her then.

"Your wedding gift is up at the house, by the way. I thought you didn't like to mess up your pretty hair with a cowboy hat," Bella teased as she saw his cheeks turn red. She thought he looked adorable and was beginning to like the idea of going back up to the house and going back to bed.

"Well, I haven't worn this one yet, and you asked about it a little bit ago, so here I am. Now, let's go," Edward instructed as he untied Scout and helped her up on the back of the saddle.

"Oh, you're driving today?" she asked him. He winked at her and climbed up after swinging his right leg over the horse's neck so as not to kick her behind him. He quickly took the lead rope from the post and wrapped it around the saddle horn and then nudged Scout to get him to walk out of the barn.

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his strong back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles moving as they rode along. "So, what's the big surprise?" she asked. He placed his left hand over both of hers and patted them.

"You'll find out when we get there. Now, what kind of errands do you need to run for tomorrow?" Edward asked. She listed off some of the things she needed to pick up…extra stockings, toiletries for the honeymoon, traveler's checks.

"Well, can't someone else do that stuff for ya?" Edward asked. Bella noticed that he had kicked Scout up to a trot as they approached the first gate.

"I guess, but Alice is so busy with finishing her dress and stuff, so I said I'd take care of it myself. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours," Bella replied.

They rode along, talking about the rehearsal dinner the night before, and she told him she was trying not to dwell on how wrong it had gone because she could only imagine how bad things would be the next day. She was fairly certain that something horrible was going to happen to ruin their wedding day, but Edward continued to assure her it wouldn't.

When they reached their destination, Bella was surprised to see Chief tied to a tree nearby. "What's Chief doing down here?" she asked. It was then that she remembered that she hadn't even looked around the barn or pasture to see who was where. Edward climbed off of Scout first, and then Bella spotted a man over by the creek looking at the water as Edward lifted her down from the horse's back.

"Who's that?" she asked. Edward clipped the lead on Scout and tied him near Chief after he removed the bridle from the horse. Without answering her, he took her hand and led her over to where the man stood, waiting by the creek.

"Babe, you remember Judge Weber," Edward reminded. Bella had met the man the night before at the rehearsal. He was Angela's father, and he was going to perform the ceremony the next day.

"Oh, sure, Judge Weber, it's nice to see you again, Sir. Is something wrong?" Bella asked. She couldn't imagine what the man was doing down by the creek. She saw him smile and walk away, leaving the two standing alone by the water.

"Well, darlin', I got to thinkin' about all of this weddin' stuff, and I swear you've cried more these last few weeks than any woman I've ever met. Plus, you're so certain that somethin' bad is gonna happen to ruin the day, so I decided that I'd do whatever it took to make sure that our _weddin'_ day is perfect," Edward began.

"Honey, it's just my nature. I worry about everything, and you know that. I'm sure it will be fine. I'm sorry if I worried you too much, but I don't think we need to rehearse again. I promise I'll remember the right name and how to say _I do_," Bella replied with a smile.

Edward laughed. "I appreciate that, but I think I know a better way to make tomorrow less stressful. We're not gettin' married tomorrow. We're gettin' married right _now_," Edward told her. She wasn't sure what he meant.

"Edward, we've already invited everyone and paid for all of it. Alice has worked very hard on my dress. She's going to have a cow. How can we just call it off?" Bella asked, feeling like she was going to faint.

"We're not callin' off anything. We're gonna have the whole shootin' match just like we planned. The difference is that we're already gonna be legally married when we do it. It all got out of hand, and I know that it's not really what either one of us wanted, so this way, if somethin' goes wrong, it ain't gonna matter because _today _is our weddin' day, and it's gonna be perfect. What do ya say? We don't have to do it if you don't want to, but I just thought maybe if we were already married when we go through the ceremony tomorrow, it won't matter so much if somethin' happens," he explained.

Bella felt the tears pool in her eyes as she thought about what he said and decided it was absolutely perfect. Everything made a lot more sense to her…what he was wearing…what he left her to wear…him giving her the bracelet and the filly. She thought about everything he'd said and smiled, trying to blink away the tears so as not to freak him out.

"We don't have the rings. Does that matter?" she asked. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out their wedding rings and held them out to her. She smiled and took his, placing it on her thumb.

"Well, let's get married," she replied. He picked her up and kissed her, knocking his hat off his head in the process. She caught it before it fell to the ground.

"We'll do that shit tomorrow for everyone else. We're doin' _this_ today for _us_," he told her as he placed her on her feet, drying a stray tear that fell from her eye.

"Judge Weber, we're ready," Edward called. Bella watched him reach down and pick a handful of the beautiful wildflowers that were in full bloom at the time.

"Here ya go. Every bride needs a bouquet," Edward told her as he handed her the flowers. The three walked under the shade of the pecan tree that stood near the creek, and the judge began the traditional ceremony they'd chosen.

When he got to the place for the vows, Edward stopped him. "Uh, for this one, I'd like us to say our own vows, Judge, if that's okay. We'll use the traditional ones tomorrow when we do this again, but I'd like this to be for just the two of us," Edward informed the judge much to Bella's surprise.

"No problem. Bella, go ahead," the judge instructed her. Edward took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes, causing her to feel the magnitude of the moment.

"Uh, well, I'm a little surprised, but I'll try. Edward, you are the most wonderful man I've ever met. From the day you tripped over my bag in that coffee shop, you've had my heart. I promise you that I won't always be as emotional as I've been these last few weeks. I promise I'll love you with all of my heart and that I'll make sure you feel my love every single day, even if we're in a fight. I promise that I'll support you in every way that you need me to, and I promise that I'll be faithful to you until the good Lord takes me from this life. I love you with all my heart and pledge my love to you forever," Bella told him as she tried to stop the tears from clouding her eyes. She thought his eyes looked a little wet, but she couldn't really tell because she couldn't see through her own tears.

"Okay, Edward?" the judge asked. Edward cleared his throat and looked into her eyes deeply.

"Bella, darlin', for the life of me I never in my thirty years thought I'd meet a woman like you. I never dreamed I'd be lucky enough to find someone who was everything I ever wanted and more. I know I'm not the easiest guy to live with, but I promise ya that I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you know I love ya and that I always have your best interests above everything else. I promise I'll take care of ya every day for the rest of our lives, and I'll make sure that you know that you're the only woman I ever wanna see when I open my eyes in the mornin' and the last woman I wanna see when I close my eyes at night. No one else can ever take your place in my heart. I pledge my love to you forever, in this life and in the next," Edward vowed as a tear slid down his cheek. Bella hadn't stopped crying since she began her vows, and seeing him so moved didn't do anything to make her stop.

The rings were exchanged, and the judge finished the remainder of the ceremony. When he was at the end, he stated, "By the power vested in me by the great State of Texas, I pronounce you husband and wife. Go ahead, son, kiss your bride." Edward didn't hesitate. He picked her up and kissed her passionately, both of them forgetting that the judge was there with them until they heard him chuckle.

Edward put her down and kissed her again chastely. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, I was beginnin' to wonder if we'd ever get to this day," Edward teased. He wrapped his arm around her and turned them both to the judge.

"Thanks for doin' this, Judge Weber. I think it's gonna make tomorrow a lot less stressful," Edward told him as the two men shook hands.

"I remember when my wife and I got married. I wish I'd have had the good sense to do somethin' like this. I thought she was gonna have a nervous breakdown until the thing was over. God bless you two. Now, I'll see ya tomorrow at the Mansion," the judge commented as he kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Uh, is this really legal? What about the witnesses?" Bella asked. It all seemed too simple to her.

"Oh, they'll sign off on the license tomorrow, but yeah, it's legal. Tomorrow is just for show. Now, Edward, what should I do with your horse when I get back up to the barn?" Judge Weber asked.

"Just tie him up in the barn. There are leads on the posts, and when the boys get back, they'll know what to do with him. I really appreciate this," Edward told him as the three walked back over to where Chief was tied to a low branch.

"It was a pleasure to do this for y'all. I haven't had a nice ride in a long time. I might have to call ya and come out again. This is a nice little gelding, Edward. I don't suppose you'd consider sellin' him," the judge asked. Bella felt Edward laugh next to her.

"Well sir, I'm pretty sure my new _wife_ would pitch a fit if I said yes, so I'm gonna have to say no. Chief is her horse," Edward replied. Bella laughed next to him. They waved to the judge as he rode away.

"Your sister and mother are going to have a cow, you know," Bella remarked as the two walked back over to where Scout was tied. Edward reached into the saddle bags and produced two red plastic cups and a bottle of champagne.

"We won't tell 'em till we get back from Italy. They'll live. Now, I'd like to make a toast to my wife," Edward replied as he handed her the cups and popped the cork on the champagne bottle which soared high in the air just like their hearts. Bella recognized it as very expensive with flowers on the front that appeared to be hand painted on the bottle.

Edward poured the champagne into each of the cups and set the bottle down on the ground next to him. "Here's to you, my wife. You, my love, are my whole world. I love ya more than I can begin to explain. I'm lookin' forward to celebratin' anniversaries down here with ya for as long as we live. We'll make our kids bring us down here when we're too old to climb on the back of a horse, and we'll sit on that swing and drink prune juice in a toast to our life together," Edward told her and touched his glass to hers. They laughed, they drank, and then they kissed again, tossing the empty cups inside the bag. Bella was still holding the flowers he'd given her tightly in her left hand.

After a few minutes, the pair broke apart. "Okay, Mrs. Cullen, let's go start our honeymoon. I've got another surprise for ya," Edward explained as he placed the bottle of champagne carefully in the saddle bag, having stuffed a handkerchief in the neck so that it wouldn't spill.

Once they were on the horse, Bella asked, "Where are we going? We're supposed to spend the night apart. Your sister is going to pitch a fit."

"Only if she can _find_ us. We'll show up tomorrow in plenty of time to get ready. There's no way we're not spendin' our weddin' night together. I've reserved us a room at a rustic little place called Barn Number 3. I've got food there for us, and a few other surprises. Tonight is just for us," Edward told her as he turned Scout toward the lower barn where the couple had spent his birthday the summer before.

"Did I tell you how much I love you and how much I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you?" Bella asked as they rode across the field.

"You can't tell me enough. So, Mrs. Cullen, how's this for a happy ever after?" Edward asked as he placed his left hand over hers around his waist feeling their wedding rings touch one another.

"It's better than anything I could have written in one of my books," Bella told him as the two disappeared over the hill, riding off into the late morning sunshine on the way to the rest of their lives. It was perfect for them. It was the beginning of their happily ever after.

\\\

_**E/N: So? It's not the end, trust me. We've still got some things to clear up, y'all…I look forward to hearing what you thought about this little surprise…**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: Thank you for your kind words regarding the little impromptu wedding. I was truly touched.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I'd never infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

36. The First Chapter of the Rest of Their Lives

_Six Months and a New Book Later…_

Bella knew that the first chapter of any book in print was very important because as a potential reader stood in a bookstore in Anywhere, USA, they'd scan the first chapter and decide whether it was worth the price of purchase. The first paragraph was the beginning of the fantasy that she tried to create for the reader, so if the first chapter wasn't intriguing, the person standing in the book store would close the book and put it back on the shelf. That was a lost sale.

With e-books, it was even more difficult because the summary of the story and a snippet was all that the reader was privy to, prior to purchasing the story. She knew that she wasn't good at writing summaries, and she'd always depended on Jasper to refine it once she'd sent him the outline for it when the book was actually finished.

Her biggest problem was that book number six wasn't in Jasper's hands. He was running Cornflower Press, and he couldn't give her the attention to which she'd grown accustomed over time. He wasn't her editor any longer. He was her soon-to-be brother-in-law, and he had a publishing company to run with a lot of authors who needed attention as well. Chelsea Farr was her editor, and Bella didn't have a lot of faith in the woman.

The final editing of '_Horse Sense'_ had been contentious for the women. Bella was used to Jasper's kind words and gentle support. Chelsea, however, had a way of making Bella feel like she wasn't giving the book her everything, and with book number six, Bella was bound and determined to pour her heart into it. If it ended up being her last book, by God, it was going to be a good one.

"_As she pulled into her parents' driveway, Sami Bellows had to remind herself why she was back in Queen City, Texas. It was June, and she'd just graduated from the University of Texas earlier in May. Instead of looking for a job, moving in with her boyfriend, and planning a wedding as she'd dreamed for the last four years, she was back home with her dad, Joe, her stepmom, Ann, her stepsister, Caroline, and her stepbrother, Andy. _

_The reason for her current predicament…Gregory Tyler, or Gregory The-Scum-Sucking-Bottom-Feeding-Cheating-Ass-Munch Tyler, as Sami referred to him amongst friends. The young man, who Sami had dated all four years of college, had dumped her right after graduation. All of their plans were scrapped because Greg had come to the conclusion that maybe he was more than just effeminate and confused, i.e., he was actually gay, and Broadway was calling him…or at least his undercover boyfriend of two years, Alex, was getting the call, and Greg just had to go with him. _

_Looking back, the signs were all there, and when her friend, Amy, pointed them out to her in intricate detail, sometimes with visual aids, Sami shrugged them off and blamed it on the fact that Greg's father wasn't in the picture when Greg was growing up, and he'd been raised by his grandmother, mother and three matron aunts. The Tyler women weren't a handsome lot by any stretch of the imagination, and when Sami first met them, she wondered how Greg's mother had even met anyone to have sex with her in the first place. The nickname "Mrs. Ed" had come to mind at that meeting, and Sami nearly embarrassed herself to death by laughing in disbelief at the accuracy of the nickname. Greg had clearly gotten his good looks from his unknown father's gene pool, though as Sami found out later, be it nature or nurture, he acted far more like his mother than she cared to admit. Greg's flair for the dramatic had been endearing at first, but it started to rub her the wrong way over time, as had his constant critique of her wardrobe. _

_Yes, all the signs were there, but she'd ignored them with blinders on, and apparently a hearing problem, because when she thought about his speech patterns, she soon realized that he sounded a lot more like Avril Levigne than Adam Levine. When they never really consummated their relationship by their senior year of college, she began giving Amy's observations second thoughts and finally confronted him. At the time, just after Christmas break, his excuse was that he was intent on saving himself for marriage. She later found out that, while he'd been saving himself from her for marriage, he hadn't been saving himself from Alex. _

_The break-up ended in tears, more him than her, and she phoned her father and volunteered to spend the summer at the farm, helping him out so that she could take the time to heal her only slightly sprained heart. "Ah, water under the flaming pink bridge," she said out loud to herself as she climbed out of her beat-up Camry and gathered the groceries she'd been sent to buy. She went into the house and was met with Andy nearly taking her out as she hit the kitchen doorway, Caroline hot on his trail._

"Well, that's a start," Bella remarked to herself as she sat in the family room of the ranch house. She and Edward had been back from their honeymoon for six months and it was just before Halloween. She remembered the "official" wedding and still laughed. It had gone exactly as she'd feared it would, though she didn't give a rat's ass at the time because she was already married to her cowboy. The actual wedding day and night had been a dream. The next day…not so much.

The official wedding ceremony itself had gone off without many problems except that her veil got lost somewhere along the way. Since it wasn't the _actual_ wedding ceremony, the only person freaking out was Alice. After the ceremony, during which she and Edward laughed the whole time, having done the same thing the day before, Alice cornered her in the bathroom asking her if she was drunk or on medication. Bella laughed because, much to her surprise, Edward was right…nothing that would happen that day would upset her because her wedding day had been perfect, just as the actual wedding night had been.

They'd made love all over Barn Number 3, greeting the sunrise naked and panting on the sleeping bag outside under a sky full of fading Texas stars just as they had on Edward's thirtieth birthday. When they'd arrived back at the ranch house, Esme and Alice had been stewing since before dawn wondering if the couple had called it quits or if there was even going to be a wedding.

Edward's lame excuse of not being able to stand the night away from her wasn't welcomed by the women in his family, and Bella had to endure a very thorough ass chewing from her soon-to-be sister-in-law regarding her seemingly devil-may-care attitude for tradition. All she could do was laugh, vowing to herself at that moment that she would never divulge to the Cullen women that when she walked down the aisle at the Mansion that day, she was already Mrs. Edward Cullen, and nothing they could do or say would ever change the fact.

They'd surrendered the wedding bands that they'd exchanged the day before to Emmett and went about the ceremony as was expected by all in attendance, especially Alice and Esme. Bella was actually relaxed and happy that they'd married in secret the day before because she felt as if they had a special bond that no one could ever intrude upon. It got her through the next day, and with everything that went wrong, it was a very good thing that Edward had the forethought to suggest the private ceremony.

Aside from the veil being lost in the transport of the wedding garb, Bella had no desire to wear the fancy shoes Alice had insisted upon, so she grabbed her boots that Edward had bought her at the beginning of their courtship and wore those instead, much to the disdain of her new sister-in-law because they weren't as high as her other shoes which caused her dress to drag the ground as her father walked her down the aisle. All Bella could do was giggle as she continued to trip over the hem, and she heard Alice, clad in a stunning navy satin strapless column dress with a beautiful crystal embellishment at the waist, muttering over the music, but she couldn't help herself.

The reception was a disaster, but it didn't matter to the couple. It was unseasonably warm that day and the star-shaped ice sculpture with their combined monogram etched into it…something which neither Bella nor Edward wanted in the first place…had been placed in a precarious position outside of the Mansion. It proceeded to melt rather quickly under the hot Texas sun that April day, and it wasn't noticed by any of the staff of the Mansion until Nora Smith, one of the Smith sisters who Edward and Bella knew quite well, slipped on the water that had dripped off of the sculpture and broke her wrist.

Luckily, Dr. Carlisle Cullen…human doctor…and Dr. Charlie Swan…large animal doctor…were in attendance and were able to diagnose the break quickly, having the woman and her twin, Cora, whisked off to the local hospital without much fanfare to detract from the less-than-perfect festivities.

When it came time for the toasts, Bella was less than thrilled at her father's offering. "I'm a man of few words as my daughter will attest. Edward, son, welcome to the family, and you're still not gettin' a discount. Bells, I love ya." That was it.

When Emmett, as the best man, rose to give his toast, Bella was far less happy that he had a list of the girls that Edward had dated and proceeded to outline each relationship in detail for those gathered. The fact that he had the list pissed off Bella, and she dug her nails into Edward's hand causing him to jerk away quickly before she drew blood. The only redeeming quality to Emmett's speech was the end.

"And that brings us to the former Miss Isabella Swan. Bella, I can tell ya that since the day the boss tripped over your bag in that coffee shop, he's been a goner. No other woman has ever been able to upset his manure spreader like you did, so on behalf of all of us at the ranch, Miss Bella, thank ya. Once he got you on the brain, he stopped ridin' our asses about stuff that didn't mean a tinker's damn and started concentratin' on more important things…like you. Here's to the happy couple."

After that, dinner was served. The food was cold; the beer was warm; and the wedding cake was slanted because the frosting had melted on one side in the hot Texas sun due to the poor placement of the cake area at the reception. In any other situation, a bride and groom would have assessed the mayhem and determined that the marriage was doomed before it ever got started. Edward and Bella Cullen merely laughed and toasted with expensive champagne, kissing each other far more passionately than was polite for proper company.

##

"Mrs. Cullen, what's for lunch?" Edward asked as he walked into the ranch house that early afternoon, seeing his wife staring off into space with her laptop on her lap and a small smile on her face. He remembered seeing her walk down the aisle of the garden where the ceremony was held at the Mansion, and he debated with himself on more than one occasion at which ceremony had she looked more beautiful…in a white blouse, jeans, and her boots in the field of wildflowers by the creek on the day they _actually_ married, or when she waltzed down the aisle on her father's arm toward him in the azalea garden of the Ramsey Grainger Mansion in a beautiful wedding dress designed by his sister, wearing the boots he'd bought her with an occasional stumble. In his mind, it was a complete toss up, but he counted himself lucky to have both of the memories.

"Oh, uh, Maria made tortilla soup before she and Drew left. I made a salad, but I know you guys don't like salad, so if that's not what you want, I'll make something else," she explained as she rose from her seat on the couch and placed her laptop on the coffee table in front of her closing the lid.

Since all of the hands had found out what she did for a living, they'd all jockeyed to get a place in her next book. She'd taken a lot of ribbing over book number five, and she wasn't looking forward to it with book number six.

"Miss Maria made tortilla soup? She must be feelin' a little guilty for leavin' because she doesn't make it very often. We won't need anything else, darlin'. How's the draft goin'?" Edward asked. He remembered what she'd gone through with book number five, and he wasn't looking forward to book number six in the least. The junior editor who Jasper had brought in was a harpy, in Edward's opinion, and he hated the nights he'd find Bella sitting on the back porch crying because of the woman's edits. Edward had contemplated calling Jasper and having the woman fired, but Bella said it was good because Chelsea gave her a new perspective on her writing that she likely needed. He doubted it, but he didn't push his opinion on his lovely bride. He loved his wife and would stand behind her, in front of her, and beside her, regardless of the circumstances.

"Oh, it's _going_. Now, let me set the table, and you go call the boys. When's Sam leavin'?" Bella asked. Sam and Emily were officially "an item." Sam spent his time off in Dallas with Emily, and Bella waited for the phone call that they were engaged. She wasn't sure what was holding them up, but she was certain that it was coming sooner rather than later.

"Oh, Emily has a Board meetin' till six, so he's not leavin' till later. I'm sittin' in by conference call. It's set to start at four, but it's gonna be long because we're gonna hash through the Volturi deal, and the Board is pushin' back. I'm in Angela and Emily's corner on this one, but with it bein' a public company, I can't just tell 'em that it's the best idea. Shit, I thought I was gettin' out of that crap. It's worse than when I ran the damn thing by myself," Edward responded as he walked to the stove to taste the soup that was simmering.

Bella walked into the kitchen and snaked her arms around his waist. "We both know that it's going to be better because you'll be home more once everything settles. There's no way that's a losing proposition," she told him as she placed a kiss between his shoulder blades through his thick cotton shirt.

Edward captured her hands on his stomach and squeezed them. Her touch still sent him off in all different directions, just as it always had. "I know, but I hate dealin' with a Board. Angela's idea of partnering with the Volturi's aeronautical division to look into building government spy drones is genius. The fact that Emily was able to finesse the numbers to show that the cost would be easier to justify if it was shared with Volturi is a huge plus. They have the buildin' capacity, and we have the technical knowledge. It's risky, I'll give ya that, but it's a good idea. Those boys from the Pentagon weren't sorry to hear about our plan since the drones wouldn't be much bigger than a toy dump truck and would provide the same level of capability as the larger ones," Edward replied as he turned in her arms and kissed her forehead hugging her to him.

She'd supported him every step of the way when Cullen Industries had gone public, and she'd listened to every idea he'd tossed her way. She didn't really comment; she simply listened and supported him without question. She was everything he thought a partner should be, and he thank his stars that she was his wife.

"Honey, the government wants the security software that Cullen Security manufactures. That's why the Board is giving you such a hard time and you know it. Tell me again why you don't want to modify it and sell it to the government?" Bella asked as she rested her head against his chest. He'd tried to explain it to her many times, but she still didn't understand the logic.

"We don't want to sell it to the government because we'd have to pull it from private sector, and to be honest, it's been the most profitable thing we've come up with in quite a while. If we sell it to the government, then we have to modify it and cease access from private sector. Private sector is where Cullen Security makes its money. The shareholders won't be happy about that, but the Board is dead set on havin' a big government contract on the books. I'm fightin' for the shareholders, and those idiots on the Board are fightin' for prestige," Edward told her as the ranch hands filed into the house for lunch. The couple broke apart, and Bella served up the soup that Maria had made along with her salad. Much to her surprise, the soup _and salad _were gone at the end of the meal.

"Miss Bella, have you written me in as your romantic leadin' man yet? I can tell ya all kinds of stories about me that would make for very entertainin' readin'," Quil joked. Bella laughed at him because every day, one of the five men who worked on the ranch would tell her some obscure story about their childhood or a sexual conquest. She appreciated the sexual conquest stories a lot less than the childhood stories.

"Quil, I appreciate it, but I've already got my hero nailed down, and unless you were ever a calf roper, it's not you," Bella replied as she sat down in the chair at the opposite end of the table from Edward and began eating her cup of soup as the men finished up.

Edward was mid-drink of his iced tea when he began choking and sputtering. Sam and Emmett both began pounding him on his back, laughing at the color his face was turning. Once he caught his breath, he smiled a huge smile at his wife and remarked, "So, my winnin' charm and rugged good looks have won me the starring role as the romantic hero once again? I'm lookin' forward to book number six."

It was then that Bella remembered where she'd come up with the idea to make the hero a calf roper. She'd been in the barn office using the computer because her laptop was charging, and she had looked over at the trophy case that stood in the corner with all of Edward's trophies from his days in rodeo. He had multiple championship buckles and trophies and ribbons, along with pictures of him with several rodeo queens kissing his cheek as they presented him with said trinkets. She wasn't happy about the pictures, but they were part of his past, so she accepted them. He hadn't wanted to put any of it up in the barn when the box arrived from his parents in Houston, but Bella had insisted.

"Hang on there, Cowboy, you're not the hero this time. This guy is a brunette with piercing blue eyes," she responded, remembering that she'd conjured up an old picture of a country singer that was on the cover of one of his CDs from the early '90s and thought him quite good looking, so she used him as inspiration for the character of Tate Harrison. The fact that the singer was also a calf roper hadn't escaped her notice either.

"Oh, so then she's goin' with a real winner this time…me. Well, Boss Lady, I'll tell you anything you wanna know. Consider me your personal reference library. I'm not as good a roper as your ball and chain here, but if you wanna make the guy a bull rider, I've got plenty of stories," Emmett volunteered, referring to his rodeo days. Everyone at the table, except Edward, laughed. Bella could see that her husband was visibly upset, and she was sorry that she'd volunteered as much information as she had in front of the other residents of the Circle C.

"Sorry, Em, but it's not you either," she responded, taking her dishes to the sink to begin loading the dishwasher. The others followed suit…all except Edward. Bella could tell that he had something on his mind, and she wasn't exactly excited about the prospect of hearing it at that moment.

After they were all gone, Edward finished his tea and walked his dishes over to the sink where she was washing the soup pot. "Okay, Cullen, what's on your mind? I can tell you're pissed about something," she prodded as she scrubbed the pot.

"Well, now, correct me if I'm wrong on any of this. Every man in your books is based on someone ya had some type of relationship with, me included, right? I'm just curious who this guy is based on and if I gotta go hunt down some calf roper with blue eyes and brown hair and kick his ass," Edward replied as he took the dish cloth and wiped down the table.

"Unless you're going to hunt down a country music singer who is now old enough to be my dad's older brother, I'd say you're barking up the wrong tree. This character isn't based on any _one_ man. He's got characteristics of a lot of men, so you've got nothing to worry about. Remember…love, honor and cherish…I take that shit seriously, _husband_," Bella answered.

"Oh, um, I guess I overreacted. Well, it's not the first time, and it won't be the last. You know how I am. So, I better finish up what I was doin' at the barn and get ready for the floor fight that's gonna be the Board meetin'. After I'm done with that shit, you wanna go to the movies or somethin'?" Edward asked.

Bella knew what mood he'd be in when he finished the call, and she was certain that there wouldn't be a movie in their future that Friday evening. They were spending most of their time at the ranch since they'd returned from Italy, but Edward had told her that they needed to spend more time in Dallas at the apartment because there were problems at work that he needed to handle personally. Neither of them was looking forward to going back. "If you feel like it, then I'll see what's out," she responded as she kissed his cheek before he left the house.

After he was out the backdoor, she dried her hands and went back to her laptop to finish the first chapter of her book. She had to decide the best way for Sami to meet Tate, because the initial meeting would set the tone for the whole book.

##

"Hey, Boss, how're things in Tyler?" Emily asked over the phone that Friday afternoon. She wanted to call Edward and give him a heads-up about something she'd only found out herself earlier in the day. Someone was buying up large blocks of Cullen Industries' stock at an alarming rate.

Edward owned a forty-nine percent interest in the company, while his parents owned five percent and his sister owned five percent, but the remaining shares were owned by various stockholders. The Cullens' block of stock gave Edward a controlling interest in the company because his family always voted with him.

After an explosion at the fertilizer plant in Lincoln, Nebraska, while Edward and Bella were on their honeymoon, a lot of stock had been dumped back into the market due to all of the bad press, and the price had fallen nearly twelve percent in only four months. Cullen Industries had launched an investigation and had cooperated fully with the authorities, but the reason for the explosion was still unknown. It was the only blemish on the company's books, but Edward took it very seriously. He was grateful that there were only minor injuries, and he made certain that all of the workers were being paid while the plant was shut down for the investigation and subsequent rebuilding.

"Things are good here. How's everything at the Tower? I'm sure there's a reason you're callin' me before the Board meeting, so just tell me what's up," Edward coaxed. He knew Emily was much like him in that she wasn't one for small talk, so Edward knew if she was calling, there was a very good reason.

"Okay, I got a head's up today from a friend of mine that someone is buying up large blocks of stock on a daily basis. It's been happening every day for the last two weeks. I'm waiting for the final numbers after the market closes today, but over the entire day, the stock price has gone up almost fifty cents a share. You're not buying any stock, are you?" Emily asked him. She was certain that if he was buying up stock to try to help shore up the price, he'd have told her. The SEC was everywhere and no company wanted to undergo an investigation due to possible securities fraud.

Edward contemplated the news Emily had just given him and rose from his chair to pace. He couldn't imagine who the hell would be buying up stock, especially since there would be no way to gain a controlling interest because of the stock that he, Alice, and his parents owned.

"That doesn't make any fuckin' sense. How would anyone get controllin' interest? Between me and my family, we own fifty-nine percent. Unless I fuck things up big time and my parents or my sister lose faith in me, only my resignation would open the door for another CEO and Chairman of the Board. What's your thinkin'?" Edward asked. Emily was very astute, in his opinion, and he valued her input more than he'd ever valued Newton's.

"Look, this is between you and me, okay? I still think that fertilizer plant explosion wasn't an accident. I think it was intentional so that the press would roast our chestnuts, driving down the stock price so someone could pick it up on the cheap. We both know that the price was down twelve percent at its low, so if someone was going to buy up a lot of stock, they'd want the price to be rock bottom and then go up from there. I still think we need to get Jenks on this. He's a shady bastard, but he finds shit out. I suggest we not bring up any of this with the Board just yet," Emily suggested.

Edward agreed wholeheartedly. "Oh, fuck no. We'll talk more tomorrow. How about a call at 2:00 tomorrow? I understand that Sam is leavin' tonight to come to Dallas, so I won't bother ya tonight, but likely we'll need to touch base tomorrow. I'll get Mrs. Alders to set it up with you, me, Angela, Yorkie, and Pete. I sure as shit ain't lookin' forward to this Board meetin'. I'll talk to ya in an hour," Edward told her as he hung up. He was worried about what was going on, and he didn't like to worry about business. He still wondered if he should have sold out the year before when the idea first came to him.

##

"Dad, let's do dinner over here tomorrow night. I'll cook. We're going back to Dallas on Sunday, and I'm not sure when we'll be back out. Edward's business is, well, busy," Bella offered as she was sipping coffee at the kitchen island that morning, having called her dad to check in. They spoke on a more frequent basis since Bella and Edward had gotten married, and she was grateful for it.

"Sure, Bells. Listen, I gotta go. Seth's got somethin' at school this mornin'. Love ya," Charlie called to her through the line. They hung up and Bella smiled to herself. Her father had taken to Sue's children far easier than Bella had anticipated. He even went to Leah's art exhibit at school which was something Bella never remembered him doing when she was in school. She wasn't bitter about it because as she remembered it, her father had been so busy with school and working that he simply didn't have the time. She was glad he was making the time for the Clearwater kids.

She opened her laptop and went back to her story. She read through what she'd written and decided that she liked the way things were going. She continued with the meeting of the hero and heroine.

"'_Daddy Joe says your boyfriend was a fruit," Andy announced. Sami started laughing because it sounded exactly like something her father would say. When she'd shown up two weeks earlier, her dad was gloating that he'd called it all along. Thankfully for Sami, Ann was more sympathetic._

"_Yeah, well, Daddy Joe needs to watch what he says about people in front of you because you have a big mouth. You're just like those old biddies at church, I declare," Sami teased him. Andy crossed his arms over his chest, clearly offended by her jab."_

Bella was pleased with herself that she'd introduced the Bellows' family. Joe Bellows was the father and the sheriff of Cass County. He was married to Ann Crocker, a widow, with two children, Andy, seven, and Caroline, ten. She noticed the dialogue between Andy and Sami reminded her of talking to Seth. It then occurred to her that she was ripping off her story from her own life. _She_ was Sami in the story. They had the same mannerisms, if not the same physical characteristics. Andy was Seth. Caroline was Leah, though Bella hoped she could write the girl as a bit more loving than Leah actually was. Ann Crocker-Bellows was clearly Sue. She wondered if she was making a mistake by using her own life, but the story wouldn't stop playing out in her head, so she wrote.

"_When she stopped in front of the barn, she saw a large, shirtless light brown-haired man carrying hay out of the barn and stacking it at the entrance. He was dressed in jeans and cowboy boots, with a "Harrison's Stables" cap cocked on his head. He was sweaty and covered in hay and dirt, and from the back, he appeared to be quite attractive._

_Sami climbed out of the truck and adjusted her cut-off shorts and her tank top. The sun was already baking the Texas landscape, and it was only ten o'clock in the morning. The day promised to be quite hot. "Mornin' little lady. What can I do for ya?" the brown-haired hunk drawled. He'd turned around to face her and confirmed for her that yes, indeed, he was a handsome man, even covered in hay dust and sweat._

"_Hi, I'm Sami Bellows, Sheriff Bellows' daughter. My daddy sent me to pick up fifty bales of hay. Apparently, he talked to Doc Harrison at the Co-Op this morning, and Doc agreed to loan us fifty bales until ours gets here in the next couple of days," Sami explained as she helped Andy out of his seatbelt and out of the truck._

"_Oh…I was under the impression that the sheriff had a son. We were told to expect Sam Bellows. Sorry, ma'am. Let me grab my shirt," the brunette said as he ducked into the barn and came back a minute later wearing a white t-shirt. In Sami's opinion, he could have left the shirt off, but he seemed red-faced about it, so she assumed he'd been raised by a proper southern mother who had instilled in him how to behave like a gentleman around the fairer sex."_

In Bella's mind, it was clear that the man was Jasper, incarnate. When she pictured the character in her head, Jasper Whitlock came to mind, only with light brown hair and a Texas drawl. "What's his name? What's his name?" she asked herself as she tapped her fingers gently against the keyboard. Then it came to her.

"_Sami opened the back gates of the stock trailer and latched them to the sides of the trailer to keep them from closing as the hay was loaded. The brunette god wiped his face and hand with a red bandana handkerchief and stuck out his hand. "Miss Sami, my name is Thomas, but everyone calls me Tuck. It's a pleasure to meet ya," the man introduced. Sami took his hand and smiled at him._

"_Tuck, it's a pleasure. This is my little brother, Andy," Sami introduced. Tuck squatted down and shook Andy's hand. Just then, there was a commotion in the barn and the three turned to see a pair of boots, followed by jeans, followed by another naked torso, followed by a crop of dark brown hair, appear at the bottom of the ladder just inside the large double doors of the barn. As the boots hit the ground, Sami looked up at the face of the body. It was so devastatingly handsome, her breath hitched in her chest."_

"Whether I like it or not, it's gonna be Edward. I can't help it. I'm a love-sick idiot," Bella said to herself out loud in the confines of the kitchen.

"_After a moment of incoherent thought, she realized that the face was familiar to her. She closed her eyes and racked her addled mind to remember where she'd seen it, and then it hit her. She'd seen the handsome face with the small scar on the chin several times, once in person in Shreveport from the stands, and the remainder on television. It was then that it hit her that the Harrison name was known for more than just quality quarter horses. The man, who was picking up the hose from the hook on the spicket and taking a drink, was the number three calf roper in the world. Tate Harrison was a hot commodity on the rodeo and calf roping circuits. His exploits in and out of the ring were known far and wide in the rodeo community." _

"Son-of-a-bitch," Bella heard Edward yell from his office. She jumped down from the stool she was perched on and walked quickly down the hallway to Edward's office to find him on the phone pacing like an expectant father.

"Y'all know that the government is gonna hold us to a tight leash with regard to marketing the technology overseas. Where are we in the patent process?" Edward asked. Bella watched him with worry on her face because she had never seen him so upset when it came to business.

"Well, light a fire under 'em. We need to get this movin' along. If the law firm we use for this shit isn't cuttin' it, hire someone else. Keb should be able to find someone to get this movin'. Now, I think that's it for this month. We can set up a conference call if we get word on the explosion. There's no need for any of y'all to come back to Dallas. Mrs. Alders, call me back after you're done with everyone there. Meetin' adjourned," she heard Edward snap. He turned off the phone and slammed the handset against the wall.

"I shoulda just…" he began talking to himself and tugging on his hair. She could tell he was very stressed, and she didn't know why.

"That's not good for the equipment, sweetheart," she called from the doorway watching him continue to pace. His head snapped up and he looked at her, but for a few seconds, Bella thought he didn't know who she was based on the blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I'm just so fuckin' frustrated, I wanted to break somethin'," he told her as he picked up the pieces of the phone and tossed them in the trash can, not even trying to put it back together.

"Honey, sit down and tell me what's wrong," she responded as she walked into the office and closed the door behind her. She walked over to his desk and moved his laptop aside, plopping herself on the desk as he sat down in the chair facing her. She rested her bare feet on his knees and waited for him to talk. It was something they actually did well. They could talk about anything and find comfort in each other. She saw it was what he needed, and after everything he'd given her, it was easy to give it back to him.

Edward picked up her right foot and began pressing his thumbs into the sole of it, massaging it as he thought about how to answer her. "I want out. I just want out, Bella. That damn explosion in Lincoln wasn't an accident, and I know it in my gut. Emily agrees with me, but the fire investigators up there can't seem to find any evidence of someone lightin' the damn thing up. Somebody's out there buying up blocks of stock, and I don't know who or why. I'm so fuckin' tired of it all, I just want the hell out," Edward told her as he stared at her foot in his hands.

Bella listened to him and decided that he wasn't thinking clearly, so she determined that she'd help him work out his frustrations in order to be able to figure out the next step with regard to his business woes. She hopped down from the desk and walked over to the door locking it. As she turned around to face him, she pulled off her top and tossed it to the floor. She quickly removed her bra and saw the familiar smile that warmed her heart every time. "Why, Mrs. Cullen, what's on your mind?" he asked as he watched her slowly stripping.

"Mr. Cullen, I'd say we clear your mind with a little physical activity, and then we'll sit down with a couple of beers and a plate of nachos and discuss the problem in depth," she replied as she slipped off her jeans and her panties. She walked over in all her naked glory to where he was sitting at his desk and pulled him up by his belt loops and then she proceeded to undress him. She tossed his t-shirt into the leather desk chair and shoved him back into it once she had him naked.

She climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his lips gently. "Mr. Cullen, I want you to put all things business out of your mind for a little while. A big pro for being married is that I'm here for you when you need me. Now, if I'm reading this situation wrong and you don't need me, then you just say the word and I'll get off of you," Bella whispered into his ear as she swept her tongue along the shell of it and sucked on his earlobe. She heard him laugh and then felt his hands on her ass pulling her body closer.

"Oh, darlin', I do believe that you've got exactly what I need," he told her before his tongue swirled around her left nipple sucking it into his mouth and gently scraping his teeth across the hardened bud, hearing her breath hitch. She knew exactly how to tame the angry beast inside him, and he was more grateful for her in that moment than he realized he could be.

He moved her body closer to his so that his erection was just beneath her and then he lifted his hips slightly teasing her core. Without hesitation, Bella plunged herself down on him in one swift move, both gasping at the contact. "Damn, that feels good," she sighed as she moved up and down his hard shaft.

"You have no fuckin' idea," Edward told her as he moved to suck on her right nipple and worked his hands up to her shoulder blades pulling her upper body closer to him for easier access.

When her hands wound into his hair, he lost all sense of time and space. He stood from the chair and laid her on the desk so he could get better leverage. "You tell me if I'm too rough," he whispered to her as he pulled back and pushed into her harder. Bella said nothing. She clasped her feet behind his back and pulled him into her harder with his next thrust. He moved her legs to his shoulders and braced his hands on the edge of the desk and began pounding into her, spurred on by her moans and gasps.

"Fuck, yessss," Bella hissed as she felt her orgasm take her away, due to the friction with his pubic bone on her clit.

"Tell me, Bella," Edward moaned. She knew what he wanted to hear and didn't hesitate to tell him.

"I love you, Edward," she moaned as she rode out her orgasm. Moments later, she felt him pulse inside her, and his climax was confirmed when he called her name. After he stilled his movements, he lowered her legs from his shoulders with a kiss to each ankle and pulled himself from her, bending over and placing his head on her chest to catch his breath.

"Well, that went well," he teased as he moved his hands under her shoulders and pulled her from the desk, sitting down in the chair with his lifeline, his wife, on his lap.

"_Well_? That's all you can say about that?" Bella teased as she rested her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck.

"Oh, my dear wife, I could wax poetic about the wonders of your body, but I really don't wanna share my intimate knowledge of your anatomy with the whole world. Now, I do believe I was promised nachos if I put out," Edward teased, feeling all of the tension gone from his body.

Bella slapped his shoulder and got up to dress. She unlocked the office door and peeked out to see that no one was in the house, and then she quickly ran to the bathroom to clean herself up. After she was finished, she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. As she walked by the office door, she looked inside to see Edward sitting at his desk only in his jeans staring out the window. She knew that she hadn't taken away the problems, but she hoped that she'd given him a brief respite from them. It was one of her jobs as his wife, and she never shirked her responsibilities. It didn't hurt that part of the job description was making love to the handsome man as often as possible.

\\\

_**E/N: Told ya we weren't done… Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Love you!**_

_**SMeyer owns…I do not…**_

_**\\\**_

37. Two Dogs and a Goat

Riley Biers was nothing more than a small-time thug. He'd never held an honest job in his entire adult life, and he had no intentions of starting at the stage of his life he was entering. When the offer was put to him, through several channels, that someone was looking to blow up a fertilizer plant outside of Lincoln, Nebraska, he had no initial qualms at taking the job. When he found out that the payoff was $10,000, it only steeled his resolve to make sure the job was done right. It wouldn't be half-assed as another job had been in his past.

He'd done the research this time. He looked up the chemical make-up of farm-grade fertilizer to see what chemical compound could cause it to become combustible. Once he found what he was looking for in a terrorist manifesto on the internet, he was ready to carry forward with his plans. He'd always liked blowing up things and burning down things, so a fertilizer plant sounded like a challenge that excited him.

He'd demanded half the money up front plus expenses, with the remaining cash placed in a safety deposit box at Plainscapital Bank in Dallas. Riley was smart enough to put the box under his sister's name, and he mailed the key through the proper channels to his unknown benefactor.

One thing that Riley Biers didn't have the stomach for was killing. He'd been asked to kill people before, but at the end of the day, he was afraid of dead bodies, and he couldn't bring himself to kill a plant full of people who were only guilty of working for an honest day's pay even if he wasn't, so he waited until the last shift ended and then he detonated his bomb, thinking that everyone was gone for the day. As he walked away from the scene of the inferno, he lit a cigarette and slid his monogrammed lighter into his jeans' pocket, feeling rather smug that he was able to pull off the destruction of the plant without leaving a trace of ever being there. Unfortunately for him, that wouldn't exactly be the case.

The next morning as he watched the news coverage of the fire on the local morning news, he learned that there was a cleaning crew in the building and several of the employees had been injured. His guilt consumed him immediately, and he needed a cigarette. He pulled a Marlboro Red from the pack and went to his jeans to find his lighter, only to discover it was missing. He searched the motel room for it and didn't find it anywhere. He thought back to the night before after the explosion and remembered a woman in a bar lighting his cigarettes for him all night. He had no idea where his lighter was, but he had a very bad feeling about it.

##

"Babe, I'm goin' to the feed store. Do ya need anything from town?" Edward asked as he walked through the back door that Saturday afternoon to grab the keys to his truck. Bella had calmed him considerably the night before and had talked him into not doing anything rash until he had more facts. He'd called Jenks and sent him to Lincoln to do his own investigation so that they could get to the bottom of the explosion. If it could be proven that the explosion wasn't due to OSHA violations and negligence on the part of plant management, Edward was certain that the stock price would escalate without any intervention on his part. At least, that was his hope.

"And why would you be going to the feed store, you gossiping old biddy?" she teased as she checked the pot roast in the oven. Her dad, Sue and the kids were coming over for dinner, and she'd invited Emmett and Rosalie as well.

They were settled into their new home, and except for the occasional breakfast, Bella hadn't seen much of either of them in a long time. She missed them even though she and Rosalie didn't really know each other very well, and she wanted to rectify the situation. Emmett was Edward's best and oldest friend, and she wanted the couple to feel comfortable coming over and spending time. She'd decided that she'd do whatever it took to befriend Rosalie Hale no matter how challenging the task may be.

"I forgot to pay my bill, so I'm gonna drop off a check and pick up a few sacks of oats to drop over with the Smith sisters. I still feel bad for Cora breakin' her wrist at the weddin'," Edward told her as he checked his wallet for cash and grabbed his checkbook from the kitchen drawer.

"Edward, it was Nora, and we paid her medical bills and rehab, so I'm sure she's fine. Hang on and let me get some cookies together for you to take to them. Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a bottle of _Jack_. We know they only drink it for _medicinal_ purposes," Bella teased. She went to the cookie jar and pulled out a dozen peanut butter-chocolate chip cookies. Maria had made a double batch before she left for the weekend, and Bella knew that the Smith sisters definitely had a sweet tooth.

"Are you the nursemaid of Tyler, Texas? Those ladies have the sympathy of everyone on our side of town, and here you are sendin' my cookies to 'em. I don't think I like that," he joked as he went to the liquor cabinet in the family room and pulled out an unopened bottle of sour mash to take along. He knew his wife was right about the sisters' tastes.

"I'm the wife of a man to who those women take a shine. If you ever need character witnesses, they'll be right there, and who would ever question them? We need to keep 'em happy and maybe just a little drunk. Turn on that cowboy charm," Bella teased as she handed him the container of cookies. He quickly kissed her lips and left without another word of protest.

What Edward wasn't coming clean about was the fact that he'd overheard Quil and Embry discussing the fact that they were considering leaving the ranch to take jobs in Wyoming on a larger cattle ranch. They were trying to decide how to tell Emmett and Edward and trying to determine if it was the best idea.

Edward knew that the hands were transient workers, and he was grateful that they'd all stayed as long as they had, but he knew that eventually, the wanderlust would take over and they'd leave. He'd heard from Dan Johnson that there were a few young men who'd stopped at the feed store asking about opportunities in the area, and he wanted to shore up help in case the other two left, so he was on a fact-finding mission. He didn't tell Bella because she looked on the hands as family, and he knew that she'd take it hard when any of them left. He wanted to delay the bad news as long as possible.

##

"Hey, Miss Sue, I forgot to mail my check, so I'm here to settle my bill," Edward told his mother-in-law of sorts as he walked into the feed store that late morning. Charlie's wife had taken a job at the feed during the school year for something to do. The Swans were updating the farm house, and Sue had determined that the extra money that the job afforded would come in handy. She smiled at Edward and walked over to the computer and printed out his bill, handing it to him.

"Oh, I also want two fifty-pound sacks of oats. Say, have you heard anything about any hands lookin' for work? I'm thinkin' about takin' on a few extra," Edward asked, trying to be vague about his needs in case it got back to Bella before he broke the news to her.

"Uh, there was a young guy in here earlier who put a paper up on the board. He looked like the cowboy type. He mentioned he's from Houston, and he's out of work. You might wanna check that," Sue called as she went about recording the sale of the feed in the computer system of the store.

At tax time, they sent a detailed list of purchases to their customers so that they had the information handy for filing their income taxes. It was something she'd suggest to Mr. Dulworth, the owner of the store, and he was quite happy about offering the level of customer service. There were other feed stores in neighboring towns that competed with him for business, but if he could offer something they didn't, then he believed he'd get the most business.

"Thanks. I guess we'll see y'all tonight for supper?" Edward asked as he took a mint from the dish on the counter. Just then, Seth came tearing into the office and ran straight over to Edward, launching himself at the man. Edward scooped him up and swung him around then put him back on his feet.

"Little brother, what are you doin' here today?" Edward asked. He thought that Charlie and Seth had plans for the afternoon since it was a day off from school.

"Doc got called out on a 'mergency, and Momma won't let me stay home by myself, even with Leah there. I'm responsible," Seth complained looking at his mother.

"Doc caught you pouring gasoline you'd syphoned from the lawn mower into a gopher hole under the deck yesterday. You had a pack of matches at the ready to 'blast the sucker out', as you informed us. You could have burned the damn house down. Besides, you're eleven, and it's illegal for you to stay home alone. You're sister has plans. We've talked about this before, son. Doc couldn't take ya with him because you get too impatient to wait for him to do his job. I thought I had you sweepin' out at the loadin' dock," Sue chastised.

"It's done. Now, what?" he asked his mother. Edward could tell that the boy was completely bored, and since he and Bella had no plans for the day, he decided to offer Sue some assistance.

"Would it be okay if he came home with me? I'm just gonna run over to the Smith sisters and drop off the feed and some cookies, then I'm goin' home. I don't have anything goin' on this afternoon, so maybe Seth and I could ride down to the western pasture and check on the cows. Bella's been too busy to ride Chief lately, and he's getting' awful antsy to take a walk around. What do ya say?" Edward asked looking between Sue and Seth. He saw the look of relief on Sue's face and knew that she was more than happy for the offer.

"Fine, but you behave yourself or I'll call Bella and tell her she has my permission to tan your hide. Don't let him anywhere near matches if ya value your home," Sue warned. Seth smiled at her, knowing that Bella would never hit him because she liked him far too much.

With that, the pair left after the two bags of feed were loaded into the back of Edward's pick-up and headed over to the Smith sisters' small farm. They talked about what Seth was doing in school and what Seth wanted to dress up as on Halloween. Seth seemed to have something on his mind and Edward waited for him to get to the point.

"What do ya know 'bout girls?" Seth asked. Edward looked in the rear view mirror and swallowed. He could imagine having the conversation about girls with his own son someday, but having it with Bella's little brother made him nervous.

"Well, I know some, why?' he asked the boy.

"Here's the deal. I wanted to stay home today, and Leah's at home, so it shouldn't be a big deal, right? Well, when I told Momma at breakfast before Doc left that I'd stay with Leah, who didn't come down for breakfast, by the way, Momma said no and sent me upstairs to get my laundry. When I came back down, I heard her tell Doc that Leah's friend is here, and she don't feel good. Doc said he'd go back and check on her later, but I looked, and there wasn't anybody at the house but us. Is my mom crackin' up?" Seth asked.

Edward contemplated what the boy told him and knew exactly what was going on. Of course, he had no desire to broach the subject with the boy, so he gave a pat answer. "Hey, I don't get women any more than you do. Your sister, Bella, is still a mystery to me. Maybe you should ask Doc," he answered. That was as close to the subject as he wanted to get, and he racked his brain about another subject to discuss.

Luckily, they'd arrived at the Smith sisters' farm. As they pulled up the driveway, Edward saw one of the sisters in the hallway of the small four-stall barn. She was dressed in men's dungarees, a chambray shirt, and a _Texas Rangers_' baseball cap.

He climbed out of the truck and went around, helping Seth out from the backseat on the passenger's side. He then went to the back of the truck and hauled the two bags of feed up on his shoulder, walking to the barn to empty the bags into the grain bin as he'd done many times before.

The woman met them at the door. "What brings two handsome men to my farm today?" Cora Smith asked. She liked Edward Cullen very much. He'd been very good to her and her sister, Nora, especially after Nora had fallen at their wedding reception and broken her wrist.

"Why Miss 'Ora, we just wanted to drop by and check on what you've got in your barn these days," he remarked as he slammed the two bags on the ground and pulled out his pocket knife to cut the top of the bags and empty them into the bin in the barn hallway. He couldn't tell the women apart since they were twins, so he called them "Miss 'Ora," leaving off the first consonant of their names so as not to embarrass himself or offend them if he used the wrong name.

The older woman scruffed Seth's hair and led him over to one of the stalls where she opened the door. Four small puppies ran out into the hallway, scuttling around Seth's feet. He immediately dropped to his knees and tried to hug all of the puppies at once.

"We found 'em on our front porch this mornin'. I think they're weaned because Nora made 'em some chicken and rice, and they ate it without a second sniff. I guess I need to try to find homes for 'em," she offered. After Edward was finished emptying the bags in the bin and dumping the paper bags into the trash, he walked over to where the puppies were scampering around.

He squatted down and observed them, seeing three girls and one boy. "Looks like they got some blue tick and shepherd in 'em," Edward commented playing with one of the puppies. They were very cute, and he couldn't resist a puppy. He hoped his wife felt the same way because he saw that there was no way that he was leaving without at least one of them that morning.

"That's what I thought. Don't s'pose you and Bella need a dog?" Cora asked. Seth looked at Edward quickly with a light in his eyes that Edward immediately recognized would get him in a lot of trouble at home. He couldn't resist the kid. Add in puppies and he knew he was screwed.

"I'll likely be in the dog house with 'em, but I'll take two of 'em. They'd probably make good cattle dogs if I can train 'em," Edward commented picking up two of the girls and looking at them.

"Think Doc would let me bring one home?" Seth asked holding the male dog. There was no way Edward was going to venture into _that_ hornet's nest. He'd heard stories from Charlie about Seth's dog, Snickers, chasing horses and cattle at the farm, and Edward was certain a new puppy wouldn't be welcome at the Swan farm.

"Uh, you better ask him yourself. I tell ya what, you can come play with these two any time ya want. You can even help me train 'em," Edward offered. He hoped that Seth's puppy dog eyes would soften his wife's heart when he told her that he'd brought home two dogs that would most likely just dig up the yard and cause a lot of trouble.

He'd had a blue tick heeler when he was younger and lived in Houston, and he remembered the dog as a great cattle dog. Whether he was able to train the two rambunctious puppies who were licking at him and wagging their tails in excitement was a mystery to him.

"Cool," Seth commented as he picked up one of the females and the male holding them under his arms.

It was then that Edward remembered that he had other things for the sisters. "Oh, before I forget, the wife sent you ladies some cookies and a little evenin' pick-me-up. I'll just get 'em from the truck. How you fixed for hay?" he asked as he stood from the floor and looked at the woman.

"Your wife is so sweet. Dan Johnson just brought over twenty-five bales, so we're good for right now. Thanks for bringin' the feed. I don't s'pose I could talk ya into takin' home a goat?" the woman asked.

Edward laughed. "Uh, my wife would surely have my head for that. Naw, I better not show up with two puppies and a goat. I'll be right back," he called as he headed out of the barn to the truck. He reached into the back seat and pulled out the bag that Bella had packed for the women. He walked back into the barn and saw that Seth was still holding the two puppies, and Cora Smith had pulled out a box from somewhere to transport the dogs.

He handed her the bag and she handed him the box. Seth placed the dogs into the box and ran to the truck with it without waiting for Edward. "I'll check back with ya in a week or so about hay. What do ya got out on pasture?" Edward asked her. He saw her sigh.

"We've got two old mares that should likely be put down, but I just don't have the heart to do it. We still have that poor little jenny that Charlie took care of. I'd think someone would want her. I believe she can pull a wagon. She gives every indication. Ah well, she's a good soul. Thanks again for all of this. We'd like to have you and Bella over for supper sometime," Cora offered. The Cullens, as well as many people in their corner of Tyler, had always been very good to the women.

"That'd be nice. You've got the number at the ranch. We'll get together sometime soon," Edward replied. The women issued the invitation every time he talked to them, but they'd yet to ever actually have the couple over. Edward had been in the house one time to use the phone, and he wasn't sorry at all about never having to actually take them up on an invitation. There was so much stuff in the house that he didn't know how the two got around.

The pair said good-bye, and Edward climbed into the truck seeing Seth and the puppies in the back seat. "Buckle up, Bud," he called as he started the truck. How he was going to explain the puppies to his wife, he wasn't sure. It was then that he remembered he hadn't checked the bulletin board for the number for the man who'd put up the flyer at the feed store. He pulled out his cell and called Sue.

"Hey Edward. Is he already causin' trouble?" Sue asked. Edward laughed.

"Naw. I just forgot to get that number from the bulletin board. Would you mind bringing it with ya tonight? Oh, and can you bring some dog food? Just put it on my account," he asked. Sue assured him she would, and the two hung up.

"You're gonna have to help me break this to Bella, Little Brother. I'm afraid she might tan _my_ hide," Edward joked, seeing Seth petting the puppies in the back seat. He hoped the puppies would win his wife's heart the way they'd won Seth's.

"I'll just turn on my charm. Doc says I can charm the spots off a lady bug. She'll be fine," Seth called from the backseat of the pick-up. Edward laughed to himself and hoped it would work. He wasn't so sure.

##

Bella was about to jump into the shower to get ready for dinner company at the ranch. She'd made stuffed pork tenderloin, baked sweet potatoes, peas and pearl onions, and a peach cobbler for dessert. She laughed when she thought of how much her husband bitched when she served pork because they had beef cattle roaming around all over the ranch, but she noticed that he never shied away from it when she served it, and her stuffed pork tenderloin seemed to be one of his favorites.

As she was closing the bedroom door, she heard dogs barking outside which surprised her. She walked into a spare room and looked out the window seeing Seth chasing two puppies on the front yard while Edward glanced nervously between the dogs and the front door. "Oh hell no," she said to herself out loud as she flew down the stairs, through the hallway, and out the front door.

"Edward Cullen, you better tell me that those dogs aren't ours," she called from the front porch as she watch one of them unceremoniously poop on the front yard. She stared at her husband and noticed that he appeared to have a look of fear in his eyes. She was already taking care of five ranch hands and a husband. The last thing she wanted was two puppies, no matter how cute they were, and she couldn't help but notice how cute they were.

"Seth, go ahead and take 'em down to the barn and put 'em in an empty stall. I'll be down in a minute. I've got a little explainin' to do," she heard Edward instruct the boy. She watched Seth pick them up and put them in a box and take off toward the barn without another word. Edward walked toward the porch, and she wanted to laugh at the look on his face, but she held it inside to hear his explanation of the situation.

"See, honey, I took feed over to the sisters, and well, someone dropped off four puppies on their front porch. I think I can train 'em to be cattle dogs. I'll keep 'em down at the barn and you won't even know they're on the place," he defended. He walked up the front steps and did the one thing he knew would take her off balance…he kissed her. He started gently at first and then deepened the kiss. Before Bella knew what was happening, he was carrying her inside the house and the pair were making out on the couch in the family room. It was then that she came to her senses.

She pulled away from him and put her hands on his chest. "Stop right there, Cowboy. I know what the hell you're doing. Those dogs are going to tear up the yard and just shit everywhere. I'm not going to clean up after all of you _and_ two dogs," Bella protested.

"Now, darlin', I'll clean up after 'em. They won't be any trouble, I swear. Hell, be glad I just got outta there with two dogs. She was tryin' to give me a _goat_," he told her as he moved her hands from his chest and kissed her again. After a minute, he felt her laughing against his mouth and pulled back.

Bella thought about what he said and couldn't contain her laughter. "A goat?" she asked through her laughter.

"Yeah, they had a goat. I swear those women should build an ark with all the animals they've got over there. Now, I'll talk to your dad about fixing the puppies because one's a boy and one's a girl, and seein' as they're from the same litter, we don't want two headed dogs runnin' around here. I love ya, darlin'," he told her as he rose from the couch seeing he'd won her over. He chalked it up to his cowboy charm and left the house to go to the barn and get the puppies settled into their new home.

##

"_Tuck chuckled next to Sami as he watched her face flush, and he shouted, 'Put your shirt on, son, there's a lady out here.' Tate looked her up and down and smiled slowly._

'_Oh, hell, hang on,' Tate called back and disappeared from Sami's view. She was actually glad that he did, because the sight of him made her heart rate pick up and pound in her ears which meant that she wouldn't be able to hear a word either man would say to her, making answering questions or even polite small talk impossible._

_A minute later, he came out of the barn with a matching 'Harrison Stables' cap on and a sly smirk on his face. 'Sorry 'bout that, ma'am. I was under the impression that the sheriff's son was comin' to pick up the hay,' Tate answered in a southern twang that was smooth as Tupelo honey. Well, it was to Sami, anyway._

'_I did,' Andy answered looking offended. Sami scruffed his hair and the three laughed._

'_Seems we were given some bad information, Tater. Tate, this is Sami Bellows, not Sam. This little guy is her brother, Andy,' Tuck introduced. Tate immediately stuck out his hand, and Sami shook it, staring into two of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen in her life. They were the color of the Caribbean Sea, in her opinion, and they were just as clear._

'_Pleased to meet ya both,' Tate greeted, squeezing Sami's hand before he let go. 'Tuck, I was waitin' for ya to tell me how much more hay we need. I 'bout near had a heat stroke up there. What's the count?' Tate asked."_

Bella was re-reading what she'd written as the phone at the apartment rang. They were back in Dallas, and Edward was at the office. They'd been in Dallas for two weeks without going to the ranch, and neither of them was happy about it.

After the dinner with her parents and Emmett and Rosalie, her father had taken the puppies to the farm to check them out and neuter and spay them, respectively. Emmett had called to say that the puppies were back at the ranch and the hands were starting to work with them. She hoped to hell that they had a redeeming quality because if they did the damage she assumed they would, she'd take them back to the Smith sisters herself.

"Hello?" Bella answered through the phone. The number wasn't one she recognized, but she was looking for any distraction possible because she wasn't in the mood to write that Tuesday afternoon.

"Bella, honey, it's me, Esme. I had to get a new cell, and I wanted y'all to have the new number. How are you and my son gettin' on?" she heard her mother-in-law ask.

"What happened to your other cell?" Bella asked. She and her mother-in-law were getting along very well as long as the subject of children didn't come up. Bella and Edward had only been married for seven months, but Esme was rallying hard for grandchildren. Why she wasn't putting the same pressure on Alice and Jasper, Bella wasn't sure.

Their wedding was coming up just after Christmas. Bella was a bridesmaid, and Alice had chosen Antonio as her "man-of-honor," which had caused a minor stir at her parents' home. Esme was open minded about many things, but having a man as the attendant at her only daughter's wedding didn't seem to set well.

"Oh, I dropped the damn thing in the toilet. We were at the country club, and I had shoved it into my bra because I got tired of carryin' it. Anyway, I was trying to put the stupid paper seat cover on the toilet seat to use the facilities and my damn phone popped out of my bra into the toilet. Needless to say, I didn't fish it out," Esme informed. Bella laughed at the story.

"I can't say as I blame you. How's everything in Houston? How's Carlisle?" Bella asked. They hadn't seen Carlisle and Esme since Bella's birthday when they'd surprised the couple at the ranch. Unfortunately, they'd walked in on the couple celebrating her birthday in their birthday _suits_ on the kitchen counter. It had been embarrassing beyond belief in Bella's opinion, but all her in-laws did was laugh.

"Oh, he's workin' too much, just like my son. I understand he's got a lot on his mind. He talked to his daddy last night from the office. You know, daughter, that's not gonna get me my grandbabies any quicker. Now, what's this business with the stock? Do we need to invest more money in the company? I know we've got some just sittin' around somewhere," Esme offered.

"No, no. I'm not entirely sure I understand it, but he's been working very hard trying to figure out what to do about the stock. Someone's bought up about twenty-eight percent of the outstanding shares, from what I understand. To tell ya the truth, I have no idea what's going on," Bella confided. It was all a mystery to her because she didn't have a head for business like her husband, but if he was worried, she knew enough that she should be worried as well.

"Well, it'll all settle. Are y'all comin' for Thanksgivin'? I thought we could cook together again. Mrs. Kemper wants to go see her kin in Colorado, so I thought givin' her Thanksgivin' off would be a good idea," Esme asked. Bella remembered the year before and how well the meal had been received by the guests. She liked the idea of trading off with her mother-in-law.

"I'll talk to Edward, but I'd like to. I'm not sure how busy he's going to be. He's barely been home for dinner these past few weeks," Bella answered honestly.

Besides the Cullen Industries mess, Quil and Embry had given their notice at the ranch. Edward had hired a young man named Tyler Crowley who was a cowboy turned truck driver turned back to cowboy. He'd gotten laid off from his job of hauling cattle for the stockyards in Ft. Worth and wanted to get back into working cattle on a ranch. Edward had met him, and he seemed to like him, though Bella heard him tell Emmett and Sam to keep an eye on him. The young man had moved into the bunkhouse after Halloween, and Bella hadn't really spoken to him because they'd left for Dallas the next day.

"That's fine. Let me know," Esme called.

"Say, can I ask you something?" Bella asked remembering something that had taken place before they'd left the ranch.

"Sure, honey. What's wrong?" Esme asked. Bella could hear the concern in her voice and she knew it wasn't a big deal…it was just something new.

"Does Carlisle play golf? Edward came into the house with a set of golf clubs last time we were in Tyler, and I swear he never mentioned anything about it before," Bella answered. If it was an old hobby, she was unaware of it.

"Oh, that. Well, Carlisle's a doctor, so, of course, he plays golf. Edward played when he was younger, and I'm surprised he still has his clubs. Why? Is it a problem?" Esme asked.

"No, I guess not. It's just something else that keeps him busy," Bella answered without thinking.

"Honey, men are strange. They come up with all kinds of things to be competitive about. Carlisle plays poker and golf. I don't begin to understand it, but if it becomes a problem with my son, talk to him, please. We love y'all," Bella heard her mother-in-law respond.

"It's just something I didn't expect. Don't worry about it. We'll talk to you soon," Bella answered. The two women said their good-byes and hung up. Bella was certain that Edward wouldn't want to go away for the four-day weekend, but she knew that he _needed_ to get away, and she was determined they were going to go to Houston and put all aspects of business on the back burner, even if it was just for a few days. If she had to make a reservation for her father-in-law and husband to play golf to entice him, she had no problem with it.

##

"Mr. Cullen, there's a Mr. Sanchez on the line for you. He stated it's regarding your box at Texas Stadium," Mrs. Alders called through the intercom. She'd tried to put the man off, but he was insistent.

"Put him through," Edward replied. He hadn't really heard from Esteban Sanchez since he'd punched him in the hallway of the Cowboy's headquarters over a year earlier. They'd run into each other around Dallas, but they kept their distance. He wondered what the hell the man could want.

Edward and Bella had gone to a few football games, but for the most part, Edward gave his tickets to his employees because he was far too busy with work to dally away hours at a football game on a Sunday. At least when he watched them at home, he could work at the same time.

"Cullen," Edward called through the line when he answered coolly. He was curious what the man wanted.

"Hey, Cullen. I'm callin' to ask if you'd be interested in donatin' your box for three home games next year. I know that you and Bella don't use it very much, and we're lookin' to partner with the Make-A-Wish foundation to offer up box experiences for sick kids. How _is_ Miss Bella?" Sanchez asked.

Edward pondered his question. "My _wife _is just fine. I'd be happy to donate my box for three games for charity. We don't have much time to get to home games this year, and I'm guessin' next year won't be much better. How's Miss Tanya?" Edward asked sarcastically. He knew the man still lusted after his wife.

The few times they run into each other in Dallas, Esteban Sanchez made no bones about showing that he was still attracted to Bella. Edward didn't like it at all, and he didn't buy Bella's admonishment that he was blowing things out of proportion either.

"Thanks, Cullen. We'll be in touch," Sanchez replied without answering about Tanya. Edward hung up the phone and wondered what the hell was going on and did he have anything new to worry about with Esteban Sanchez. He was worried that it was a precursor for trouble, and he decided that he needed to get home because he'd been devoting too much time to business.

He wasn't worried that his wife would give Esteban Sanchez the time of day, but he was worried that Sanchez would somehow know about his lack of attention to things at home and try to capitalize on it. That shit wasn't going to fly at all.

##

Bella was pulling a meatloaf out of the oven when she heard the front door open. She'd written ten more pages and then got stuck after Tate went to Sami's father's farm to help unload the hay. She wasn't sure how far to take the encounter, so she stopped. She was concerned because, to her, it seemed like each subsequent book sped through the courtship, and she didn't want to do that with the new characters, so she took a break and made dinner. She was prepared to keep it warming for several hours or even to make a plate and put it in the refrigerator for when her constantly late husband finally came home. She felt they needed to talk, but she didn't want to add to his burdens, so she held off. Something had to change, and she wasn't sure how to broach the subject with him.

"What's for supper?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen of the apartment pulling off his tie after having thrown his jacket on the chair in the living room. He'd missed her and he'd been shortchanging her because of his pre-occupation with work. He knew he needed to make it up to her, so he stopped at the flower shop down the street and picked up a bouquet of Asters. They were a birth month flower for her, and he hoped that she'd forgive him for his negligence at home.

"Oh, I made a … wow, those are beautiful," Bella remarked seeing the Asters in his hands. The man was a true romantic, and when he did things like bring her flowers or sing her love songs, she lost the ability to be mad at him, and she knew that he knew he had that power over her.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. I'm sorry I've been so damn busy with work. Let's go back to Tyler tomorrow. I can deal with business by phone. I'm sick of it all. I need to talk to ya, darlin'," he replied handing her the flowers. She was the comfort and solace he sought, and she was always there when he needed her. He just needed to reciprocate.

"I thought you had a golf game on Saturday with Pete, Keb, and Jasper? Aren't you guys practicing for some charity golf thing?" Bella asked. She'd heard him making the arrangements the night before, and although it upset her that he was spending so much time away from home, if a round of golf helped him calm down, she would be supportive of him.

"Nope. I cancelled it. I've got enough goin' on in my life right now, and my game ain't what it used to be, so I'm just makin' a donation and givin' my spot to somebody else. I was only doin' it for publicity for the company, but with all the news regardin' the freefall of the stock, I think Cullen Industries gets enough airtime. Besides, I need to be spendin' more time with you," he answered. When Bella looked at him, she thought he looked completely exhausted.

She took the flowers from him and kissed him deeply. They'd been off kilter since they'd been back in Dallas, and he just wasn't himself. She knew that things with Cullen Industries were in a precarious position, but she was sure that it would all work out in the end. In her opinion, he needed a break, but trying to convince the man of it was a monumental task. She'd learned in their seven months of marriage that he had to come to certain decisions on his own, and based on the look on his face that night, he finally had.

She put the flowers in a vase on the kitchen counter and led him into the living room, shoving him onto the couch and then perching on his lap. "Talk to me, please," she pleaded. She couldn't help him if she didn't know what was wrong.

"I want out. I shouldn't have taken it public and agreed to be the CEO and Chairman of the Board. I'm just done. With the prospect of us startin' a family, I don't wanna be tied to it. It's more of a headache to me than I ever thought it would be. I can't get out now, which is frustratin' the hell out of me, but as soon as I can, I want out.

"I'll stay on the Board because I can't flood the market with my shares, but I want the fuck out," he confessed. Bella could hear the defeat in his voice, and while she didn't know why, she knew that he was serious about it, and she would support him in anything he wanted to do.

"If that's what you want, then that's what you do. I love you, and it kills me to see you so torn up about this. Tell me what I can do to help you," she requested.

"Just be here for me and love me. That's all I need. I love ya so much. I used to fill up my life with business before you came along. Now, that's not workin'. I need you more than I need business, and now, business only serves to get in the way. Hang on for a few more months, and then this will all be behind us, I promise ya, and we can concentrate on the rest of our life," he told her. To Bella, it appeared that her strong, self-assured husband was cracking under the pressure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"Babe, I'm not goin' anywhere. I love you with my whole heart…my whole heart, Edward. You can't get rid of me that easy," she whispered to him. When he picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom, dinner was forgotten for a while. Luckily, she had taken the meatloaf out of the oven just as he came through the front door, so there was no danger of burning the building down. Her husband needed her, and she wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of offering him the comfort he needed.

He'd shown her a side of himself that she rarely saw…vulnerability and uncertainty. She knew he was a strong, proud man, and she wasn't sure what had happened to cause him to reveal that side of himself that night, but as they made love, she decided that she was going to call Emily the next day and find out what the hell was going on at work. She couldn't stand to see him with worry on his face, and she was determined that she was going to find out how to help him if it killed her.

\\\

_**E/N: Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement intended.**_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me smile.**_

_**\\\**_

38. News…Sometimes Its Good…Sometimes Not

"Emily Young's office, Becca speaking," Bella heard through the phone after Edward had left for the office that morning. She needed to know what the hell was going on, and Emily knew more than anyone at the company besides Edward.

"Hi, Becca. It's Bella Cullen for Emily," she replied. She hated to use her position as the wife of the Chairman of the Board and CEO as leverage to get through to Emily, but she wasn't above it.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, can you hold on while I see if she's available?" the woman asked. Bella answered "yes," and then she listened to the canned music on the phone. She was glad that they'd changed from the elevator music, because the satellite radio wasn't entirely unpleasant, especially when it was Keith Urban.

A minute later, Emily came onto the line. "So, the boss's wife calls and my secretary is jumping and fetching. What's up, sleazy?" Emily teased. She and Bella had gotten quite close over time, and Emily truly enjoyed talking to her.

"What the fuck are you people doing at that company? My husband is a basket case these days," Bella asked as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Oh, girl, it's so fucked up around here. Someone's buying up stock, and we're not having any luck finding out who the hell it is. There's the Lincoln incident, and your husband seems to be less and less interested in what's going on around here besides finding out who blew up the Lincoln plant and who's buying up stock. All of the other projects have been shoved off on Peter and Angela, and Edward spends hours doing research regarding the only two things he seems to care about. What happened to that magic pussy that used to keep him from being able to focus on business?" Emily joked. Emily could tell that Edward wasn't focused on many aspects of the business of late, and as the CFO of the company, she wasn't pleased about it at all, though she wasn't going to give that away to the boss's wife.

"Shit. I _wish_ it was that way. He's preoccupied with work when he's at home, which is getting later and later every day. Trust me…my pussy isn't magical enough to keep him from worrying about Cullen Industries. I have no idea what's going on with him, and I was hoping you could give me some insight. I'm doing everything I can to try to help him cope, but seriously, he's freaking out, and I don't know what to do," Bella replied.

Emily thought for a moment and then offered, "How about blowing his cares away. I've yet to meet a guy who can concentrate on anything else when he's getting a blow job."

"Believe me, I've tried it all. Well, at least now I have a better understanding of what's going on. What are you folks doing to figure it out?" Bella asked. She would do anything to assist if she could.

"Shit, we probably shouldn't talk about this on the phone. Listen, I know he's on edge. Fuck, we all are, but until we figure out what's going on, it's going to be that way. Sam and I are coming out to the ranch this weekend. Edward told me you guys are going to be there as well. Maybe we can all go out or something," Emily offered.

"Yeah, Tyler's there now, and I don't really know him. Maybe we can get them all to go with us and find them girls so that they'll keep their asses at the ranch," Bella joked. She had a lot on her mind with regard to getting Edward's mind off of business. Maybe a night out at _The Junction_ was exactly what they all needed.

"Have you met Tyler?" Emily asked. She'd talked to Sam about him, and Sam wasn't completely sold on the guy, though he'd told Emily that the man knew his way around cattle and horses.

"I haven't. I wonder if he's good looking," Bella teased. Both women laughed because they'd commented more than once about the fact that the men at the ranch were very attractive, even if they weren't exactly gentlemen all the time.

"I hope so. Edward and Sam need to sweat just a little. I'll talk to ya later. I've got a conference call to take with your husband regarding the drone project that I'm certain he won't pay attention to. Let's have a girls' night soon," Emily suggested. Bella agreed, and the women hung up.

##

Sue Clearwater Swan sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of herbal tea. She was waiting for her husband to get home, because she had news for him that she hoped was going to be welcome. Charlie was working a lot because there'd been a lot of foals born of late, so they hadn't been spending a lot of time together, but apparently eight weeks earlier, they'd been able to spend _some_ time together. When she heard the truck in the driveway, she went to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich she'd made for him and a pitcher of sweet tea.

"Sue? I'm home, honey," Charlie called as he walked into the house, removing his boots. He'd attended to the birth of a colt at the Summers' place, and it had taken quite a while because the mare was small, and it was her first foal. The Summers family was new to Tyler, and they brought a hundred head of horses with them. Charlie had been very busy taking care of the herd, and he was happy that everything had gone well with the birth.

When he walked into the kitchen that early afternoon, he was tired and hungry. The kids were in school, and he hoped that maybe he could talk his wife into taking a nap with him because it was her day off from the feed store. He saw his lunch on the table and saw his wife looking very happy, and it warmed his heart. He walked into the kitchen and kissed her gently on the lips and then went to the sink to wash his hands.

"How's everything at the Summers' place?" Sue asked. It was her way of broaching a subject about which she was nervous.

"Great. It was a little colt. He'll be fine, but I think the birth was hard on the mare. I'd have never suggested breedin' her yet, but she was already bred when they moved here. Anyway, she'll be fine, I think. So, let's eat and take a nap before the kids get home from school. I'm dog tired," Charlie suggested as he took a drink of sweet tea. He noticed his wife looked nervous, and he wondered what was wrong. Seth was a handful, to say the least, and if something _else_ had happened at school, he wasn't looking forward to dealing with it.

The last time the Swans had to go to the school was due to a cherry bomb in the toilet of the men's room. One of the other boys had seen it in a movie, and Seth, being the mischievous boy that he was, wanted to see if they could actually blow up the toilet. Charlie was able to negotiate the punishment to helping clean up the playground and emptying the trash at school for a week. The principal wanted him suspended, but Charlie didn't think giving the boy three days off of school would actually make a point. That was why Charlie showed up at school every day that week and made certain that Seth understood the punishment and did a good job at the assigned tasks. He really thought that it had hit home, but if they had to go back to school again, Charlie wondered what kind of punishment he could come up with on such short notice.

"Sure. Uh, I've got somethin' to tell ya, and I don't want ya to get worried or upset," Sue began. She was sure that he'd be happy about it, because they'd been trying, but actually telling him wasn't something in which she was confident.

Charlie pushed his plate away and waited. He never liked bad news, but he'd figure it out. It was the way in which he handled it. "Sue, honey, just tell me. If we need to go to school again, we'll go. He's a good boy…he's just got a lot of energy. I'm sure whatever he's done will be something that will cause me to have to argue with the principal again, but I'll handle it. I was probably like him when I was his age," Charlie assured. The broken windows at their house had instilled in him that Seth was all boy. The attempt at burning the gopher out of his hole under the porch also instilled in Charlie that the boy seemed to have a bit of pyromaniac in him, something that he and Sue were going to keep tabs on.

"Uh, well, it's not about Seth this time, but I'm glad to hear it. Do you know I caught that boy with a bag of frozen fish that he was plannin' to put in his teacher's desk in hopes of stinkin' up the classroom to get more playground time? He's grounded this weekend, by the way. Now, I need you to clear Monday mornin'," Sue began unsure of how to get to the crux of the matter.

"Sure. I can do that. Is it somethin' with Leah? I know she's not exactly comfortable with me, but I'm really tryin'," Charlie began. He was at a loss of how to win the girl over. In his opinion, he'd tried everything, but nothing worked.

Sue rose from her seat at the table and walked to where Charlie sat and plopped down on his lap. "Charlie, sweetheart, it's got nothin' to do with the kids, well not Seth and Leah anyway. I need ya to come to the doctor with me," she told him as she wrapped her arm around his neck and felt his arm wrap around her waist. He looked at her with a blank expression, and she knew she was actually going to have to spell it out for him.

"I do believe I'm pregnant," Sue told him as her right hand touched his face. She saw the slow smile creep up and a faint blush on his cheeks like she noticed on Bella's when she looked at Edward. It must have been a family trait.

Charlie moved his left hand to his wife's stomach and gave it a small squeeze. "Ya think? Shit. How far along?" he asked. He had been worried because they'd been trying for months to no avail.

"'Bout two months, I think. You okay with this?" Sue replied. Without a word, lunch was abandoned, and her husband carried her upstairs to their bedroom shutting the door with his foot, no longer tired. The man was happy with the news, and he showed her how happy he was…twice.

##

"You ready, babe?" Edward asked. He was so elated to be going to the ranch that he thought he could run alongside the car. He'd loaded their bags, and he was waiting for his wife to finish up whatever she was doing. He had a topic of conversation he wanted to address on the drive, and he was nervous as hell about it.

It was bad timing to bring it up at that particular time, but he wanted to talk to her about it anyway, and he was certain that his wife, the one true love of his life…a hellcat to be sure, but he wouldn't have her any other way…would give him a fit, but he needed to know a timeline, and the drive back to the ranch seemed like as good a time as any to have the discussion.

Work was awful, but he was busy trying to give as much to the business as he could before he pulled out. It had his name on it, and it wouldn't do for it to fail. Maybe he wanted out, but he wasn't going to watch it fall apart. Too many people depended on him to make it a success. After Emily and Angela pointed out to him that he'd become disengaged from most of the aspects at Cullen that didn't have a direct tie to the explosion or the stock, he had a talk with himself and re-evaluated his priorities. He'd worked hard at getting up to speed on the other projects, and in so doing, had again been neglecting his wife. That was going to stop.

Bella had been at his side supporting him every step of the way, and he was completely grateful, but he'd been remiss in conveying the news to her. Getting out of Cullen Industries was his second priority after his wife because his true desire was to devote himself to the ranch and leave the Dallas rat race behind him in the dust. His focus had shifted with regard to Cullen, and he couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted his simple life at the ranch, and he wanted a family with the woman down the hall packing her bag for their trip back to sanity.

"Coming," Bella called to him. She'd been packing for an hour, and she hated having to anticipate needs, but she couldn't exactly remember what she had left there by way of warm clothing. They were supposed to go to her father's house for dinner on Friday night, and then the hands were getting together to go to _The Junction_ on Saturday night. The previous time they were all at the ranch, Edward was too busy taking conference calls that they didn't get to go out with friends. Emily was also coming out to the ranch that weekend, so Bella was excited about it.

Once they were settled in the Aston Martin, Edward turned the car toward the 20. After they were driving along the highway for a while, he reached up to the steering column and turned down the radio. "Darlin', we need to talk about somethin'," he began.

She perked up immediately and turned in her seat toward him. "Sure. What's on your mind?" she asked. She knew something was bothering him, but she wasn't sure what it was. She assumed it was business, but she'd hoped they could leave it behind for at least _that_ weekend.

"Remember, I love you with all my heart. You're my whole world. That's why I have to ask…how long before you wanna start a family?" Edward asked as he switched lanes and pumped the gas, ignoring the speed limit. He sought the comfort of the ranch, and he'd get them there as fast as he could.

Bella thought for a moment and silently wondered if his newfound desire to procreate had anything to do with his stress related to work, but then, she knew the man too well, and she knew he wanted children, though his timing in the matter wasn't spot on. With as much as he'd been working, they hadn't had a lot of time for sex, and as far as Bella knew, that was still a necessary part of making a baby.

"Well, I'd like to finish this book and get this book tour behind me before I get pregnant," she replied. She hadn't told him about the conversation she'd had with Jasper earlier in the day, and she knew he wouldn't take it well, but it was only a few cities and a few days.

"Book tour? When the hell did this happen?" he asked as he slowed the car at the news.

"Jasper thought I should do a few dates for '_Horse Sense_' before the next book comes out. I mean, I'm only a few chapters into the next one, but hell, I owe him and if I need to promote the last one, then I guess I better. You knew it was a possibility, honey. We talked about this months ago," Bella replied seeing that the look on his face wasn't one of a happy man.

Edward didn't like her response at all. He didn't like spending time away from her, though he was doing a lot of it of late, and he certainly wasn't looking forward to her being away from home for any extended period of time. He needed her around because she was his grounding rod, and without her, he wasn't sure what would happen.

"Fuck. How long?" he snapped. He was trying to be as supportive of her as she was of him, but at that moment, he didn't have it in him.

"Two weeks on the outside. It's just Los Angeles, Vegas, Chicago, and then New York, though the New York stop is stupid. I'll have a book signing in Dallas, and likely Houston, but I'll time that with Thanksgiving since we're going to visit your folks. You'll be fine without me for two weeks, right?" she asked. She could tell he was pissed, but she couldn't help it.

"Shit, I guess you ain't givin' me a whole hell of a lot of choice in the matter, now are ya?" he snapped again. He thought the book tour mess was behind them. Jasper hadn't mentioned anything to him about it when they'd worked out the week before, so he wasn't sure when the decision was made or how long she'd been keeping him in the dark. He didn't like it at all.

"Edward Anthony, I know that work has been stressful for you, but I've got my own career. It's not a surprise that I'd have to do something like this, and it's the first time I've had to go away for my career. I never bitch or moan when you have to go off and take care of business whether it's Cullen business or ranch business. You work all the fucking time, and I keep my mouth shut. Last month when you went to Odessa to look at that stallion, I didn't say a goddamn word even though we'd made plans to go to the ranch for the weekend.

"Weekend before last, you played golf both Saturday and Sunday, and I said not one fucking word. Most nights you get home just as the news is finishing up, and after you eat and have a shower, you go right to bed. We haven't made love more than twice since the last time we were at the ranch and one of those times was a quickie in the shower between conference calls. I know you don't like the idea of me going out of town, but I've got a career to think about as well. I believe it runs both ways, you know," Bella told him feeling the tears. She'd been supportive of him, regardless of how hard it was at times. She couldn't believe he couldn't muster a little support for her. She turned her head and looked out the window of the car as the tears rolled down her face.

He didn't answer her because he knew she was right and he was being selfish, and the pair rode along in silence the rest of the way to the ranch. When Edward pulled into the garage, Bella didn't wait for him to open her door. She jumped out of the car and ran inside, completely ignoring Maria's greeting. She went to the master bathroom and closed the door. Once she was inside the room, she let out all of the emotion she'd been bottling up for months. A good sobbing cry was exactly what she needed, and she was going to have it.

##

"Mr. Edward, is everything okay?" Maria asked him as he walked into the house with their bags. He knew he'd overreacted in the car about the book tour, and Bella had been great about his travel and long hours, but he didn't like the idea of her going off without him. He couldn't get away from work to go with her, and the prospect of two full weeks without her didn't sound like something he could abide at the time.

"It's just been stressful bein' in Dallas without much of a break. How's Drew?" Edward asked as he looked through the mail in the basket that Maria kept for him. Anything important was mailed to the apartment in Dallas. The rest of it was tossed in the basket for him to review when he got to the ranch.

He'd missed the easy life at the ranch and was glad to be back. He hoped that the slower pace would help him get back to being himself because he didn't like the man he was becoming. He was neglecting his wife and family which didn't set well with him, and if he was ever going to convince his wife that he was ready to start a family with her, all of the preoccupation with Cullen was detrimental to his efforts.

"He's fine. Uh, I need to talk to you and Miss Bella when you have a chance. I, um, well, I've got some news," Maria told him. He wasn't prepared for any more changes in his life. He was certain it was as Bella had predicted…Maria and Drew were going to either move in together or get married. He didn't want to think about the prospect of either scenario. He immediately felt guilty because he was once again only thinking about himself.

"Sure. How 'bout after dinner?" Edward asked as he turned to look at her and noticed a ring on her left finger that he'd rather not have seen. He knew it was completely selfish, but he wasn't sure what he'd do about someone taking care of the house and the hands while he and Bella were in Dallas. It was going to be yet another problem with which he wasn't prepared to deal.

"What's wrong Edward? I know there's something," Maria told him as she placed the dishtowel on the center island and touched his arm. He was like a son to her, and she could tell that the couple was going through something which pained her as much as if it was her own child.

"Shit. Well, she just told me she's going to be gone on a book tour for two weeks, and with business goin' like it is, I can't go with her. I don't want her to go, and I'm bein' a selfish ass about the whole thing," Edward answered honestly. He was touched by the woman's concern for the state of his marriage.

"Oh, that reminds me. I bought three copies of the book that I want to get her to sign. I want to send one to each of my sisters and one to my daughter. We all love her books. The dedication was so sweet," Maria told him as she went to the bag on her bed and grabbed the three copies of the book. When she returned to the kitchen, she saw him looking at her with a look of confusion.

She opened one of the copies and slid it across the island to him watching him read the dedication and seeing him wince. It surprised her that he'd have that reaction to it. To her, it was the sweetest thing she'd ever read.

Edward actually hadn't seen the book since it had been released, and he felt horrible about the fact that he'd been so caught up in his own problems that he hadn't even bothered to buy a copy. The dedication reminded him how much the woman loved him, and how he'd been taking her for granted.

_To my cowboy -_

_My love. My life. My hero._

_It was a pleasure to share you with Yardley._

_I'm glad you're real and not just another hero in a book._

In that moment, he felt an inch tall. Bella was his whole world, and he'd let other things get in the way. He knew what he had to do. "Miss Maria, will you excuse me for a bit? I need to talk to my wife," he explained as he left the room.

He walked back to their bedroom and opened the door seeing that Bella wasn't anywhere in the room. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. When she didn't answer, he tried the handle finding it locked. "Darlin', open up," he prompted as he stood outside.

He heard the lock click, and he turned the handle to open the door. He found her sitting on the floor with her back against the bathroom vanity just like he had when they were planning the wedding and she'd had her numerous meltdowns. He walked inside and sat down in the floor next to her pulling her onto his lap. It was time to make amends to her because he was breaking a promise. He'd promised nothing would ever come between them, but something was, and he wasn't about to let it go on any longer.

##

Esteban Sanchez sat in his condo in Dallas looking at the newspaper. He was reading an article regarding Cullen Industries and the recent free-fall of the stock. The thing that captured his attention, though, was the picture of Edward and Bella Cullen at a charity event for the Boys and Girls Clubs of Greater Dallas from September. Bella looked so beautiful that Esteban couldn't take his eyes off of her. He'd spoken to Edward Cullen recently, and it pained him to hear the man refer to Bella as his wife. Esteban knew they were married, but it didn't sit well with him. He felt that if the woman had given him a chance, he could have been better for her than Edward Cullen.

As he sat there, a plan began to formulate in his head. He picked up his cell and called the one person he knew who could help him with his predicament. "Hello," he heard the voice through the line. She was his greatest supporter, and he knew that she'd help him with anything he needed.

"Pally? It's me, Bonny. I need your help," he called through the line to his sister, Paloma. She was younger than he, but she was stunningly beautiful, and she was a horsewoman of the first degree. She wrote for _"American Cowboy"_ magazine, and if anyone could turn Edward Cullen's head, it would be his little sister.

"Bonny. How's Dallas?" his sister asked. She lived in Kentucky, but she'd been telling their parents that she'd been thinking about moving to Dallas. She could write from anywhere, so why she lived in Kentucky was a mystery to Bonny Sanchez. He assumed it had something to do with a man, but he'd never been able to pin her down on the real reason.

"Dallas is fine. Why don't you come for a visit? I know a guy who has a prize stud out in Tyler that maybe you could do an article on," he suggested. If anyone could capture Edward Cullen's attention, even for just a short period of time, it would be his sister, Paloma. If Edward was caught up in Paloma, Bonny Sanchez believed that he'd have time to swoop in and sweep Bella Cullen off her feet. It was the only shot he thought he'd have. It was worth taking it in his opinion.

##

When Bella woke the next morning, she wasn't surprised to see the sun high in the sky and an empty bed to her right. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 8:00 AM, so she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower and dress. She looked in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, and she wasn't happy with the reflection. Her eyes were swollen and red, and as she thought about the night before and shook her head.

Edward had come to her in the bathroom and the two sat in the floor for nearly two hours discussing and disagreeing about all of the things that were happening in their lives at that time. She understood he didn't want her to go on her book tour, but at the end of the time, he'd acquiesced and agreed that she had to do what she had to do for the sake of Cornflower. She was under contract, and if Jasper needed her to go on a short book tour, then the couple would have to adjust.

They'd talked about his business woes, and he had laid out his concerns to her, and she, in turn, did the best she could to try to talk to him about it with her limited understanding of the circumstances. After a while, he picked her up and carried her to the bed where they undressed each other and made love well into the wee hours of the morning. It was gentle and attentive, not rushed as it had been the last time they were together.

She smiled to herself remembering him telling her that he could never get enough of her and that he wanted the book tour out of the way and wanted her back home so he could hold her and show her how much he loved her over and over. He'd also promised that he wouldn't let business keep him from her any more. She didn't doubt his sincerity when he said it…she doubted the practicality of it.

After her shower, she dressed in a t-shirt, sweater and jeans and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear the hands loud voices as they were eating breakfast. Edward was sitting in his usual spot between Sam and Emmett, and Emily was perched at the island talking to Maria.

"Morning all," Bella called as she walked into the room and over to the coffee maker, grabbing a mug and pouring a cup of Maria's delicious coffee with the hope that it would ease her headache as she saw Maria walk to the microwave and pull out a plate for her. She was grateful that the woman had saved her some breakfast because the couple hadn't eaten dinner the night before, and Bella was certain that part of her headache had to do with the growling in her stomach.

"Darlin', this is Tyler Crowley. Tyler, this is my wife, Bella," Edward introduced. Bella looked at the lanky man and smiled. He was definitely handsome, and the fact that Emily's foot kicked hers was all the acknowledgment that Bella needed. Something in the air or the water drew handsome men to the Circle C, and Bella didn't hate it at all.

"Miss Bella, it's a pleasure to meet ya. The boys have told me a lot about ya," Tyler told her. She felt herself blush at his words, and she heard the other men at the table laugh. Well, all of them with the exception of her husband, who didn't look pleased at all. She made a kiss face at Edward and looked at the man at the table.

"You as well, Tyler. I hope you've settled in. What's goin' on at the barn today?" she asked as she dug into her plate. She closed her eyes at the taste because she absolutely loved Maria's scrambled eggs.

"We're movin' cattle today. You wanna help?" Emmett asked her. She nodded her head yes and continued eating without a word.

"Oh, you ride?" Tyler asked her. The question was innocent enough, but Bella was offended by it. Why he wouldn't think she could ride puzzled her.

"I do. Why? Don't I look like someone who can ride?" she asked with more rancor in her voice than she wanted to share. She looked around the table and saw everyone _except_ Tyler scoot back from the table with their hands in the air, including her own dear husband. She heard Emily laughing next to her and wondered what the hell was so funny.

"What'd I say?" Tyler asked innocently. Bella saw Edward shake his head and chuckle.

"Son, let me give you some advice. Don't pick a fight with my wife. She'll best ya every time," Edward answered as he rose from the table and carried his plate to the sink. The others followed him and soon the table was cleared.

"I'll be down when I'm done," Bella called as the cowboys left the house. Edward walked over to her and kissed her sweetly. "Now, don't let him get to ya. He's one of those hardcore types. All he knows is ranch work. I'd guess he's never even _been_ with a woman, much less worked with one," Edward teased her as he kissed her again and squeezed then slapped her ass. Bella heard Emily laughing next to her as he walked outside.

"He's in a better mood," Emily told her as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, he is, thank fuck. Head's up, Miss Young. He's about to get a whole lot harder to deal with at the office. I'm gonna be gone for two weeks starting next week. I feel for you," Bella told her as she rose from the counter and loaded her plate and coffee cup in the dishwasher. She added detergent, and turned it on before she pulled on her boots for the walk down to the barn as she heard Emily and Maria laughing behind her. If they thought she was kidding, they were in for a big surprise.

\\\

_**E/N: Lots happened…understatement. Thank you for reading. I hope to hear from you.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. A few comments…Edward isn't a cheat, so no worries. Second, there's a lot of story in the future, but I'm not sure how many will hang around because I've lost a lot of people, but I'll continue to post because if one of you is reading, I'll finish. I don't draw big numbers like a lot of really great author's…well, I don't count myself among their number…but I've got my steadies, and I'm quite happy about it.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't.**_

_**\\\**_

39. A Whole New Bunch of Trouble

As Edward walked into the barn, he heard Tyler asking about Bella. "How long they been married?"

"We've been married since April. Now, boys, let's get a horse and get to it. Get the dogs to help," Edward ordered as he walked to Sampson's stall. He clasped the lead to the halter and led the horse out tying him to the ring outside his stall as Paul opened the stall where Jack and Jill resided. They'd turned out to be pretty good cattle dogs, and Edward was quite pleased with the progress they'd made in learning to work cattle.

"How you doin', fella? These boys been treatin' ya right?" Edward asked the horse as he scratched his neck and looked him up and down. He noticed a few deep scratches on the horse's belly where the hair was completely gone, and it didn't make him happy. He walked around to the other side and saw a few more that looked even deeper, and he was immediately pissed.

"What the fuck happened to my stallion?" he asked the hands as they made their way into the barn with horses in tow. Every one of them knew that the stallion was an expensive stud horse and only Edward, Emmett, and occasionally Sam, ever rode him. No one said anything at first. When Tyler walked into the barn with a paint gelding, he stopped in front of Edward and looked at Sampson.

"Boss, you over-paid for that stud horse. He's not worth the money you likely paid for him. I had to teach him a lesson when I took him out to ride the fence rows," Tyler volunteered cockily.

Edward looked at him and looked at Emmett who was leading Scout back in from the pasture. Emmett knew the look far too well. Edward was pissed, and Emmett blamed himself. All of the hands knew that Sampson was off limits, but no one had bothered to relate that fact to Tyler. When Emmett walked into the barn the day before and saw Tyler taking a whip to the horse and noticed the scratches on the stallion's sides, he'd had a fit.

"Boss, he didn't know. I talked to him, and he knows now," Emmett replied as he tied Scout to a gate and went to retrieve his rough out saddle.

Edward ducked under the horse's neck and walked over to where Tyler was saddling the paint. If the guy didn't know how to deal with Edward's horses, he'd have a very short career at the Circle C. One thing that _didn't_ happen at the ranch was mistreatment of any of the animals. Edward wouldn't stand for it, and anyone who disagreed with him wouldn't hang around too long.

"So, tell me what's wrong with my horse," Edward challenged him. He watched Tyler tip his beat up cowboy hat back on his head as he leaned against the gelding's side.

"Well, he's not broke too good. He acted a fool when I spurred him to pick up the pace the other day, and he started bucking and actin' up. I had to teach him a lesson," Tyler replied cockily.

Edward took off his Cowboy's baseball cap and scratched his head for a second trying to figure out how to answer the young man without hitting him or firing him. "Uh, _son_, let's get one thing straight. That horse is worth more money than you'll likely earn in your lifetime. Only Emmett or I ride him. He didn't like the spurs because you don't have to spur him. He's well trained, and he knows exactly what the hell to do. If you were ridin' the fence rows, what was the rush, and why in the hell were you ridin' my stud horse in the first place? We've got plenty of geldings and mares around here to ride for that shit.

"Don't ever let me hear that you mistreated one of my horses again, and I don't give a fuck what they do. That's not how we train 'em around here. I don't know what _you're_ used to, but if you want a job here, you better acclimate to _my_ way of doin' things," Edward told him before he walked to the tack room and got his saddle and the bridle Bella had given him for his birthday the year before.

He saddled Sampson and pulled Chief out of the stall where one of the hands had put him. He went to the tack room pulling out Bella's saddle and saddled the horse for her because she'd said she wanted to help work the cattle. He truly loved watching his wife on the back of a horse.

"How ya work cattle with that little geldin'?" Tyler asked. Edward ignored him.

"That's the Boss Lady's horse. She's comin' to help," Sam offered as he saddled a dun mare that he and Paul had been breaking for Edward. He heard voices and walked over to the doorway of the barn and saw Emily coming down to the barn with Bella. He smiled to himself and went to the pasture to get Maisy. Emily had ridden her before and they got along well, and if Emily wanted to ride, Sam was more than happy about it.

"Women don't know how to work cattle. They only get in the way," Tyler complained under his breath. Sam and Emmett both heard him and looked around seeing that Edward was already on Sampson and out of the barn.

Emmett walked over to Tyler, prepared to warn him again. He and Sam had discussed Tyler and neither man had much tolerance for the young cowhand. They hoped that Edward would fire him after spending time with him, but neither man was of a mind to tell the boss what to do. "Let me clue you in on a little somethin' for your own good. Boss owns everything on this place, and his wife can do whatever the fuck she wants to do around here. Miss Emily, and my girl, Rosalie, have free run of the place as well.

"If they wanna ride the pastures when we're tryin' to get up cattle and they get in the way, we _politely _ask them to move to another pasture, and we go about our business. If it takes a little longer, then it takes a little longer, and Edward will never complain about it. I'll tell ya one thing…you piss off Edward Cullen and you won't find a job in the state of Texas and likely New Mexico _and _Arizona.

"Now, get your hired ass on that horse and go down and open the gates between the pastures so we can separate out the feeders. I'd strongly urge you to observe _more_ and talk _less_," Emmett told him. He saw Sam smirking as he put the bridle on the dun mare and waited for the women to come into the barn.

Emmett walked away without another word and climbed on Scout. He waited for Bella and Emily to come into the barn and saw them mounting Maisy and Chief before he headed out. He intended to talk to Edward about Tyler because Emmett didn't think the man was fitting in. He knew how to work cattle, but his techniques didn't mesh with the way Edward and Emmett ran the ranch, and Emmett wanted him gone. He was willing to put in extra time because they were down two hands, but he wasn't willing to put up with Tyler's bullshit.

##

"So, I see that they're inviting us along," Emily remarked as she and Bella walked into the barn and saw Chief and Maisy saddled and ready. Sam put the bridle on for Emily and helped her on Maisy. Bella put the bridle on Chief and climbed up, smiling at the couple as Emily leaned down and kissed Sam on the mouth and whispered something to him that caused him to laugh.

Bella didn't wait for her. She made her way out of the barn and followed the trail of cowboys and horses down through the field to the lower pastures. She generally worked the gates for them when they moved cattle because Chief was a pleasure horse, not really a working horse like Scout or Sampson or any of the other horses that the hands used. Her job was basically to stay out of the way.

Emily trotted up alongside of her and had a smile on her face that Bella recognized. "So, another one bites the dust?" Bella teased referring to the undeniable draw of the cowboy. She'd succumbed herself, and she could see it all over Emily's face. It would only be a matter of time before Edward was selling another ten acres somewhere on the ranch to keep Sam on because Bella knew that Edward valued him as a top hand at the ranch.

"Oh, fuck yes. God, how'd I ever let you talk me into meeting a cowboy?" Emily asked as she buttoned her coat around her. There was a cold wind blowing that morning, though there was a promise of sunshine in the afternoon.

"Talk you into it? _Bitch_, you begged me to fix you up with a cowboy. All I did was lead you to 'em. You cut one out of the herd all by yourself," Bella teased. It was then that she realized she sounded a lot more like her husband than she ever had. Both women started laughing as they made their way down to the pasture where the men, along with the two dogs, were already working the cattle, cutting out the bigger calves to separate them onto another pasture for the late fall.

Bella saw Edward galloping toward them on Sampson, and her breath caught in her chest yet again. The sight of the man on a horse got to her every time. "I'll just ride over this way," Emily teased, seeing the look on Bella's face.

Edward stopped next to her and smiled at her. "Damn, you look good on that horse. Look, we've got this if you girls wanna go for a ride by the creek. We're gonna move the longhorns too, and I don't want ya around for that. They can get a little rambunctious," Edward told her as he leaned over to kiss her, unable to resist the opportunity.

Just then, Sampson turned his head around and nipped Chief in the rump which caused the small gelding to lunge forward and take off in a run. Edward tapped Sampson in the mouth with the toe of his boot and turned him to chase after Bella as Chief ran through the open gate and down into the herd.

"_Catch him_!" Edward yelled as he kicked Sampson up to catch Bella on the runaway horse. If something happened to her, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Emmett saw what was happening and kicked up Scout to chase the smaller horse. As he caught up to them, he grabbed the headstall on the smaller horse and pulled both horses to a stop. He looked at Bella and could see that she was scared to death. "You okay, Bella?" he asked.

Was she okay? Besides being scared shitless, she supposed she was fine. She'd never had anything like that happen to her in all the times she'd ridden Chief, and she had no idea what had happened to cause him to bolt. She climbed down from his back and bent at the waist placing her hands on her knees to try to calm down.

She heard Edward ride up, jump off of Sampson, and run up to her. "You okay, darlin'?" he asked as he placed his hand on her back and bent over to see tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Aw, hell, come here," he told her as he held her in his arms. She gently sobbed against his jacket and felt his arms tighten around her and his hand brush up and down her back to comfort her. She was okay, but it scared the hell out of her.

After a minute, he pulled away from her to look into her eyes. "Hon, you okay? Sampson nipped him on the ass, and that's what caused him to bolt. I'm sorry. Samp's never done that before," Edward offered as an explanation. He couldn't begin to imagine what had caused the stallion to nip the gelding because it wasn't something that had ever happened. The stallion was known to fight if he was free in the pasture, but once he had a saddle on him, he was usually more disciplined.

"God, I've never been so scared in all my life. I was pulling back on the reins, but he wasn't stopping," Bella related.

Emmett climbed down off Scout and walked around to the rear of Chief seeing a bite mark on the horse's rump that had taken off the hair and pierced the flesh. "Well, he took a chunk out of him. We better get Doc to come out and look at him," Emmett offered examining the wound. It wasn't bleeding too much, but it was a bite nonetheless.

"Fuck. If you don't wanna ride him back, I'll trade with Emmett, and we can ride Scout back and lead Chief. We need to get him back to the barn and call your daddy," Edward told her. Bella walked to the back of the horse to examine the mark and cringed.

"No, I'll ride him back. It's not his fault. I'll call Daddy and get him to come out. You go back to work. Emily, if you wanna ride, go through that gate over there and ride down by the creek. I'll get this taken care of, and I'll get India out and come back. I can ride her, right?" Bella asked Edward.

India was the brood mare Edward had bought from Tommy Parker, and she was well trained for even an amateur rider. Bella had blocked out the event that took place when Edward went to Corpus Christi to buy her and had ridden the mare a couple of times. Edward felt comfortable with her on the horse, so he told her to feel free to ride her any time.

"Sure. She's in the pasture up there, so just get a rope and walk up to her. She's easy to catch. I'm sorry 'bout that. I don't know what the hell's got into Sampson. Here, let me help ya up," Edward told her as he lifted her onto the back of Chief. Bella leaned down and kissed her husband gently before she turned the horse back toward the barn.

When she was out of earshot, Edward looked at Emmett who was standing next to him holding Scout's reins over his shoulder. "If that boy comes near this horse again, fire his ass on the spot. I'm gonna have to work with Samp because I don't want him fuckin' killin' one of my other horses. You can talk to that kid, or I will, but if somethin' else happens to another horse on this ranch, I'm holdin' you responsible," Edward snapped.

Emmett grabbed Edward's arm as he was about to climb on Sampson. "Wait a fuckin' minute, Ed. _You_ hired him, not me. I voiced my concerns about him up front, but you said give him a shot. I told him not to ride Sampson, but I'm not a fuckin' babysitter. If you wanna get rid of him, then fuckin' do it, because he's been nothin' but trouble since he showed up," Emmett told Edward. He walked over and climbed on Scout and rode off without another word.

Edward climbed on Sampson and turned him toward the pasture where the Paul, Sam and Tyler were busily cutting out calves. "Don't make me fucking shoot you, you son-of-a-bitch. I got too damn much money tied up in you," Edward remarked to the horse as if it would understand. He kicked it up into a gallop and got back to the others to help with the herd.

He planned to talk to Tyler again, and he planned to work with Sampson personally. He knew the horse had an affinity to bite when he was breeding a mare, but it was the first time, as far as Edward knew, that he'd bitten a gelding, and Edward wouldn't stand for it. Chief was Bella's horse, and he wouldn't put any of his horses in danger, but Chief, Scout, Izzy, Maisy and India were his favorites. He'd sell the stallion before he'd let it become a problem.

##

Bella unsaddled Chief when she got back to the barn, putting him in his regular stall, and she went to the office to call her dad. "Doc Swan's residence," she heard Seth call through the line. She chuckled at how business-like the young boy sounded.

"Hey, little brother. Is Daddy around?" she asked as she put her boots up on the desk in the office.

"He's at the doctor's with Momma. She's been sick. What's up?" Seth asked. Bella smiled at the thoughts of her new family. For her dad to take a day off to accompany Sue to the doctor was one of the sweetest things Bella had ever heard about the man.

"Well, I've got a hurt horse. Is someone taking his calls?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Doc Perkins is actually here checking on a sick pony. How are Jack and Jill?" Seth asked. He'd actually named the dogs, and he thought of them as his own. Bella knew that he and Edward had reached some type of an agreement with regard to the dogs, but it was a secret they kept between them.

"They're working the cattle today. Can you ask Doc Perkins to come over? I need him to check on Chief. He got hurt," Bella informed. She didn't hear anything else, and then she heard a dial tone. She looked at the phone and then called back, hearing Leah answer.

"Doc Swan's place," Leah called through the line.

"Hi, it's Bella. I was talking to Seth and he hung up. Is Doc Perkins around?" Bella asked. The young girl still didn't like her, and Bella had tried to win her over, but to no avail.

"Seth shot out of here like he was on fire, and they're just leavin' down the drive now. I'm guessin' they're on their way over to the ranch," Leah replied. Bella thanked her and hung up.

She walked out to the hallway of the barn and checked on Chief again, seeing that he was eating hay. She went to the tack room to grab a rope and walk out to the horse pasture to catch India and lead her back to the barn. By the time she got the saddle on the mare, she heard a truck coming up the driveway. She walked to the door of the barn and saw Doc Perkins' truck with Seth in the cab with him. She smiled to herself and went out to greet them.

"Hey Doc. Thanks for coming out so quick," Bella told him offering her hand to shake. When he kissed it, she was taken aback.

"Hey, now, there'll be none of that. She's an old married lady," Seth ordered as he walked around the side of the truck and over to where the two were standing.

"_I_ know that. It's just a greetin'. You're gettin' more like Charlie every day," Stan Perkins replied. Bella could tell the man was more than a little interested in her, but she had a handsome husband who was in the field on a huge stallion, and she was in a hurry to get back out there and watch him. It made her tingle to see him working cattle, and she wasn't happy with the distraction of the vet and her little brother.

"Come on in. Chief's in the stall. He got nipped by Edward's stud, and he needs to be looked at," she volunteered as she led the two into the barn behind her. She could feel Doc Perkins eyes on her ass, and while she wasn't looking for attention, it actually gave her a little thrill that another man thought she was attractive, but she would never want another man as long as she lived. She had her Prince Charming, complete with trusty steeds, and that was all she needed.

The doctor went into the stall and examined the gelding. "Well, he got a good chunk taken out of him, but I don't see the need for me to stitch him up. I'll give him a shot, just in case, and then I'll leave some salve to put on him. You need to clean the wound twice a day before you apply the salve. It'll keep it from leaving a big scar. There'll be a scar, but hopefully, it won't be too bad. So how's Dallas treatin' ya?" he asked Bella.

"Oh, it's fine. We're separating calves, so if you don't need me," Bella began. She saw the man hesitate and then walk out of the stall as Seth stood inside petting Chief.

"Your dad say anything to ya about my proposal?" Doc Perkins asked her. Bella had no idea what he was talking about, but she wasn't about to give it away.

"You know Daddy. He doesn't say much. What's your side of it? Maybe I can help," she coaxed.

"Well, I think he and I could build a top-notch equine center over at his place. It'll take some cash from both of us, but it'll be state of the art. I know that with Miss Sue expectin', he's hesitatin', but I think we'd do a lot of business. If you get a chance, can ya talk it up to him? This would be a private center, and there isn't one like it on this side of the state. I think we'd do a hell of a business," he told her. She decided that she needed to talk to Charlie because he'd never mentioned anything about it to her. All the two talked about when they spoke on the phone was the news of the new baby on the way.

"Well, Daddy's gonna do what he wants, but if he asks my opinion, I'll offer it. I'm sure you're right about it. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to the pasture. Leave any instructions on the board," Bella replied pointing to the dry wipe board mounted on the barn wall. She bridled India and climbed on back of her.

"Will do. Good to see ya again, Bella," Doc Perkins called to her. Seth hollered his good-bye, and she left the pair in the stall with Chief. She rode the horse down to the pasture where Emily was riding after she watched the hands and the dogs working the cattle. It occurred to her that her she'd never imagined her life the way it was, but she was happier than she'd ever been in her life, and she'd never seen it coming.

##

"God, Baby, come up here. That's now how I want to finish this. You're leavin' me for two weeks, and I want to be inside you," Edward moaned as he pulled her from her ministrations of her mouth on his cock. It was the night before she was due to fly to Los Angeles, and he still wasn't happy about it.

Maria was going to move from the ranch, but she was still going to work for them, and they were very happy about it. What Edward wasn't happy about was finding out that Doc Perkins had been the one to come out to doctor Chief.

He knew the man had the hots for his wife, and he hated that he wasn't in the barn that morning when the doctor had shown up. Bella had teased him about his jealousy, but he couldn't help himself. She was far too beautiful to be left alone with an enamored man, regardless of who it was.

When she slinked up his body, he quickly rolled them over so that she was on her back. "I love you, now don't ya forget it when you're out there gallivantin' in L.A. I'm your man, and you're my woman. That's more important than any book," he whispered against her breast as he gently stroked into her that Wednesday night.

"Do you seriously think I can forget about you that easily just because I'm out in L.A. with all those hot actors?" she teased as she clasped her ankles behind his hips to encourage him to thrust harder.

He didn't disappoint her. He kissed and nipped on her neck as he drove home the reminder that she had a husband back in Texas who would be impatiently waiting for her to return. When she called his name and he felt her climax around him, he stroked into her three more times and let go inside her, accidentally biting her neck as he did.

After he slipped from her body, he rolled onto his back and pulled her as close as he could. "Wow, if me leaving is going to bring that on, I'll have to do it more often," Bella teased him. He reached down and swatted her ass.

"That kind of talk will cause me to chain ya to the bed. I'm supportin' ya on this trip, but I don't know if I can be so supportive if there's a next one and I can't go with ya," he told her as he pulled on her chin to look into her brown eyes.

"It only took a handful of fights to get you to…" Bella began when the house phone rang. Edward picked up the handset from the nightstand and saw it was Emmett. It was after 11:00 PM, so Edward knew it wasn't a good-night call.

"Yeah, Em. What's up?" he asked.

"We got cattle out down here. I called the bunkhouse and told 'em to get down here, because I can't get 'em all in by myself. I'm just lettin' ya know. I know Boss Lady's leavin' in the mornin', but I don't want you jumpin' my ass because I didn't let you know. Bye," Emmett told him and then Edward heard a dial tone.

Things hadn't been the same between the two men since the argument over Tyler Crowley. Edward knew he needed to apologize to Emmett, but he was having a hard time finding a good recipe for crow, which he knew he was going to have to eat to make things right between the two of them.

"Shit. Hon, I gotta get up. Cattle are out down by Em and Rose's, and the boys are on their way. You go to sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can and wake you up. You can sleep on the plane tomorrow. I don't know why you won't take the jet," Edward complained as he pulled on his boxers and jeans from the floor where Bella had tossed them when they'd undressed each other before they made love.

"We're not arguing about that again. Dress warm. I don't want you getting sick," Bella called as she went to the bathroom to grab her robe. When she walked back out, he was already gone. She climbed back into bed and pulled his pillow close to her trying to convince herself that it was him, but it was a poor substitute.

##

Tyler Crowley had one thing on his mind…_Bella Cullen_. She was the most striking woman he'd ever seen in all of his travels, and try as he might, he couldn't get her alone. In his mind, she'd given him every indication that she'd be interested in an affair with him, and when he couldn't figure out how to get her alone, he did the only thing he could think of…he made his own opportunity.

He told the other hands that he was spending the night with a girl he'd been seeing in town, and he snuck down to the field near Emmett's house and busted down the fence letting all of the feeder calves out. He knew it would take time to gather the hundred head back from the woods, so he'd have plenty of time to hook-up with Bella before Edward returned to the house.

He hid in the loft of the barn until Edward rode out on Sampson, and then he went to the house letting himself in with his key. He knew Maria wasn't there because she was living with her fiancé, so the only person who would be in the house would be Bella.

He slipped off his boots by the door and walked around the ranch house looking for her. It was nearly midnight, and he hoped that she wouldn't be asleep, but he'd be more than happy to wake her up. He walked back to the bedroom and saw that the object of his desires was in bed in a red satin robe. He thought it was very considerate of her to have left the bedside light on for him. He walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to her and whispered in her ear. "He'll be gone for a while now. We can be together, and he won't know nothin' about it."

Bella's eyes shot open, and she screamed. It wasn't at all what Tyler thought she'd do. When he'd fantasized about them being together, her screaming at the sight of him wasn't part of the deal. "_What are you doing here? Get the fuck out of my house,_" she shrieked at him. He saw her reach into the night table next to the bed and pull out a gun. He certainly wasn't planning on _that_.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You wanted this as much as I did. _You_ came on to _me_," he protested as he stood up and backed away from the bed. He could see she was scared to death, and the way the gun was shaking in her hand, he wasn't sure that she _wouldn't_ shoot him. It wasn't the way it was supposed to go at all.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. Get out of my house and get off my land. My husband will beat you to death if I don't shoot you first. Give me your key and leave. You can come back tomorrow and get your things from the bunkhouse. You're fired," Bella ordered as she climbed off the bed.

"Hey, you can't fire me. I'm the best hand you got," he protested as she backed him down the hall toward the door. He could tell he'd obviously miscalculated the woman's attraction to him, and he needed to get the hell out of there and make himself scarce before Edward Cullen put it together that he'd let the calves out in order to be with Bella.

Tyler grabbed his boots and ran out the front door straight to his truck without looking back. The job had been a good one, but the prospect of getting shot or arrested told him he'd better head to Kansas and see what kind of job he could get at the feed lots. He had no plan to go back to the ranch to get his things. He didn't have that much, and he could always buy more clothes and pick up an old saddle somewhere along the way. Nothing he had was worth getting shot.

##

"Somebody took down the fence," Emmett informed as Edward rode up to where he was working to keep the calves they'd found from getting back out while the hands tried to search the woods next to Emmett and Rosalie's house. It was an impossible task because there was a new moon, and there was no light whatsoever.

"Fuck. How many still missin'?" Edward asked as he hopped off of Sampson and walked over to where the fence had been broken down.

"Best I can figure, 'bout twenty head. Look, the back fence in the woods is still up, and the gate at the end of the drive is closed. They ain't goin' anywhere tonight. Let's get on this at first light," Emmett suggested.

"You and Rose didn't hear anybody out here?" Edward asked. The fence was only about fifty yards from the McCarty house.

"So, you're gonna blame this on me _too_? First Sampson, then Tyler, now this. Yeah, I fuckin' came out here and busted the fence 'cause I'm tired of fuckin' the hot blonde in my house and need somethin' else to do. You know what? If you don't like the way I'm doin'…" Emmett began his rant. He was tired of Edward's attitude.

"Slow down, Emmett. I didn't say anything like that. I was just askin' if ya heard a truck or anything. I'm not blamin' this on you. You take care of this ranch better than _I_ do. I'm not blamin' ya for Tyler either. He's my problem, and I'll deal with him. Look, get the boys to come in. I'll go back to the house and get one of those cattle panels, and we'll wire it up for tonight. I'm really sorry about everything. I'll fire Tyler myself tomorrow, but let's use him to get these cattle up first," Edward suggested as he climbed back on Sampson.

"He's not around. He had a date tonight and called to say he'd be back in the morning. I'll go get the panel and wire it up. You go on back up to the ranch house. We'll talk after Bella leaves for L.A.," Emmett suggested. Edward agreed and rode back to the barn. He unsaddled Sampson and put him in the stall, and then he walked back to the house. He was surprised to see all the lights were on because he'd told Bella to go back to bed. It was after 1:00 AM, and he hadn't been gone that long, so he hoped she wasn't sleeping soundly.

When he let himself in through the backdoor, he was surprised to see Bella sitting on the couch in the family room in heavy sweats, sobbing loudly. He pulled his boots off and walked over to her wondering what had happened. Surely, as hard as she was crying, someone must have died. It was when he walked up next to her that he saw the pistol on her lap.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry I had to…what's wrong? You're not gonna _shoot_ me, are ya?" he asked not kidding at all. He saw her turn to look at him, and it was then that he noticed her body was angled toward the front door.

He quietly and cautiously reached down and took the gun from her and re-engaged the safety. He placed it on the cocktail table and then walked around her sitting down next to her. He took her hand and noticed that she didn't appear to register that he was sitting next to her. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

Suddenly, she was on top of him, clinging to him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her and let her sob. He didn't have the slightest idea what was wrong with her, but he was going to hold her as tightly as he could as if he was holding her together.

After several minutes of crying, she seemed to calm down. He got her some tissues and water, and he waited. "Did somethin' happen with your dad or Sue?" he asked. He didn't want to contemplate that something could have happened with someone in Bella's family, much less anyone in his own family.

"Let me start by saying that I'm fine. I was just scared. He didn't touch me," she began between hiccups. Edward didn't know what she was talking about. What she was saying didn't make sense to him.

"Who didn't touch you? Bella, what are you talkin' about?" he asked forcefully as he pulled her chin up to look at him. He saw her swallow hard, and he braced himself for whatever she was going to say.

##

After Tyler left, Bella locked the front door and ran back to the bedroom. She pulled on underclothes and sweats, and she went back to the family room where she had a clear view of both doors. If the son-of-a-bitch came back, she'd fill his ass, or his crotch, full of lead without a question.

She was stunned as she replayed it through her mind. She tried not to dwell on what could have happened to her at the man's hands. She was glad that she'd been clearheaded enough to grab the gun, because she couldn't be sure that the man wasn't intending to rape her.

When she heard noise on the back porch, she disengaged the safety on the gun and readied herself to do whatever she had to do in order to defend herself. When she saw Edward walk up on the porch and slip off his boots, she couldn't help but start to cry with relief. She placed the gun in her lap and her hands over her face and sighed, releasing all of the tension and adrenaline in her body. Edward was back and she was safe.

He held her. He kissed her sweetly. He took the loaded pistol from her. And, he asked her what was wrong. When she told him she hadn't been touched, she could see the look of confusion on his face, and she wasn't sure how he was going to react when she told him about Tyler. She wondered if maybe she should have hidden the gun instead of carrying it to the family room.

"Who didn't touch you? Bella, what are you talkin' about?" Edward asked forcefully as he pulled her chin up to look at him. She was suddenly more nervous about his reaction than the actual incident.

"After you left, I got up and put on my robe and turned on the bedside light for you. I went back to bed and fell asleep. I woke up with someone whispering '_He'll be gone for a while now. We can be together, and he won't know nothin' about it._' I opened my eyes, and Tyler was kneeling next to the bed. I started screaming at him and grabbed the gun from the nightstand, pointing it at him. He backed out of the bedroom saying that I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

"I swear to God, Edward, I was never around him when you weren't around. I don't know what he thought, but I didn't do anything to encourage him, I promise," she whimpered. She was afraid he'd think that she was going behind his back to spend time with Tyler, and she knew how a situation could look like one thing when it really was another. She remembered Heidi Long and Corpus Christi.

"Tyler was in the house after I left? Where the fuck is the little son-of-a-bitch? _I'll kill him_!" Edward shouted as he reached toward the gun. Luckily, Bella was able to knock it across the table and onto the floor before he got to it.

"Calm down. He's gone. I fired him and told him he should come back tomorrow and get his stuff. He had a key to the house, which is how he got in, I'd guess. That's why I was sitting here in case he came back. We'll just have to get Joe out here to change the locks, again. Maybe we don't give out so many keys next time," she reasoned.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked as he picked her up and pulled her back onto his lap.

"I guess. Not really happy about waking up with a stranger next to the bed, though," she responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I guess I know what happened to the fucking fence. He must've been plannin' this for a while. _Goddammit!_ How could I have been so damn stupid not to check him out before I hired him? I'm so sorry for putting ya in danger. I had no idea…" he began. Bella felt him bury his head in her neck, and she felt moisture on her skin.

They sat on the couch like that until the sun came up. Neither knew what to do or say. All they could do was hold onto each other tightly and thank the heavens that she was safe.

\\\

_**E/N: A LOT happened. Now, just so you know, my father always talked to his horses, so writing that into the story wasn't just bullshit. If you have horses, you know what I'm talking about.**_

_**I'd love to hear from you. I love your reviews. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Howwwwdy! Thank you for your reviews of yesterday's chapter. I know that I'm thrilled to hear from you!**_

_**NOTE: There won't be a posting tomorrow because the hubs and I are going to the mountains for a bit of alone time and no electronic devices are allowed when we do the trek. Having the 22-year old home from college is cramping our style, and spontaneity has flown the coop. We actually have to schedule alone time, which sucks, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. If anyone has any suggestions regarding the type of job for which a bachelor's of psychology graduate is qualified, please tell me…**_

_**SMeyer…owner. Me…borrower.**_

_**\\\**_

40. A Change Can Do You Good

Jay Jenks was in Lincoln, Nebraska, the week after Halloween. He was there because he worked for a crazy man who paid him very well and to whom he couldn't say no. Some of the things that Edward Cullen had asked of him were off the wall, like following his wife around on her book tour without her knowledge, but more often than not, they required him to look for a needle in a haystack. _That_ needle was what he was looking for in Lincoln.

Construction was due to start with the rebuild of the fertilizer plant on Monday, so he'd had one weekend to comb over the place and find what the police, fire marshal, and ATF might have missed. He knew it was a ridiculous task, but he'd signed on to do it nonetheless. That Sunday morning was his last shot before it was too late.

He had his secretary combing over death records looking for any hint of where the remains of Renee Swan were resting, and Edward had already left him a message about finding a cowboy named Tyler Crowley. He was kept so busy by Edward Cullen that he hadn't taken on any other clients in a very long time. Who needed multiple clients when you had an Edward Cullen?

"One fucking thing at a time. I'll take care of things, but you keep hittin' me with shit before I can get through the first crazy thing," he'd told Edward before he hung up the phone early one Thursday morning.

He walked around the land surrounding the burned out fertilizer plant and found what appeared to be ground zero where the fire had started, or as Jenks suspected, a bomb had been detonated. The only thing he could do was walk around looking for anything out of the ordinary. As he had suspected, he was looking for a needle in a haystack.

After four hours of combing the grounds in all directions, he'd come up with nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to go to his car and head out to find lunch when he ran across what appeared to be deep tire ruts in dried mud. He remembered from his pre-investigative research that it had rained for several days before the explosion back in September. The grass had started growing back where the ruts were, but the indentation was still visible.

The tracks were definitely not in a place that one would expect, but they were close enough to the factory that it wouldn't take long to carry the ingredients for the bomb to the side of the building. It was also far enough away from the building that a vehicle wouldn't be accidentally impacted by the blast. He started raking his foot around the new grass looking for anything that could offer a clue as to what had happened.

After an hour and a half, he was about to give up when his foot grazed over something sticking out of the dirt. He knelt down and took a pen from his jacket pocket and moved the clover around. He found something silver partially buried in the mud and covered by the grass, and he tapped it finding it to be hard. He pulled the grass away and saw a lighter imbedded in the dirt, so he dug it out and grabbed his handkerchief, picking it up. It wasn't very significant, but it was engraved with an 'R' and a 'B'. It was a silver lighter that had started to rust due to exposure to the elements, but the initials were easily visible. He put it in his pocket to think about later and continued looking around.

He happened to find a cigarette butt in the grass that looked like it wasn't very old, so he picked it up with the handkerchief and decided to call it a day. He walked back to his car and drove back to the restaurant he'd passed on the way to the site, pondering how much he didn't know about what had happened.

As he ate his lunch, he pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and looked at the cigarette and the rusty lighter. The butt was only half smoked, and it looked like it hadn't been exposed to as much time in the elements as the lighter.

He contemplated to himself that maybe it was more than a coincidence that he'd found the two things within feet of each other. The lighter was engraved which led him to believe that maybe it had sentimental value to someone…someone who went back out to the site to look for it and carelessly tossed a cigarette butt into the grass during said search. It wasn't a lot to go on, but it was something.

He called a buddy of his who did forensic work for LAPD and set up a time to get together when he was in L.A. watching out for Bella Cullen. He wasn't supposed to make himself known to the woman, but Edward had said that his wife was adamant that she wasn't hiring protection, so Jenks was going to go look after her while she was on her book tour. He was being paid a lot of money, and he couldn't complain about a little California sunshine in early November. While he was watching out for Bella Cullen, he could research Tyler Crowley.

He laughed to himself when he thought about how much money Edward Cullen was paying him for all of the work he was doing for the man. After Christmas, Jenks decided to go to Hawaii for two weeks. He had the money…Cullen money…and a little sand and sun sounded perfect.

##

Riley Biers watched the short muscular man in the field stoop down and retrieve something from the grass. He'd been at the site in Lincoln two days before looking for the lighter again because it was the last gift his mother had given him before she died. It wasn't expensive, but it was important to him, so he'd decided to go have one last look before he gave up. He was surprised to find someone at the site nosing around when he arrived. It left him feeling very uneasy.

##

"Darlin', you call me every night, and you make sure ya keep an eye out around ya," Edward told her as they stood at the security area at DFW. He'd insisted on parking the car and helping her inside with her suitcase. He'd stayed awake all night after Bella had fallen asleep on his lap, and he called Jenks, giving him another assignment, as soon as he could extricate himself from her death grip and go to his office. He remembered that the guy wasn't very nice about it, but Edward chalked it up to being awakened at 5:30 in the morning.

"Edward, quit worrying. I'll be fine. Kim's going to be there with me, and we'll be very careful, I promise. Now, I'll be in L.A. for three days, then three days at the Writer's Fair in Vegas, then Chicago for two days, then New York for a day. I'll be in Houston on the Tuesday of Thanksgiving week, and I'll meet you at your parents place when you get there on Wednesday. You behave yourself and forget this Tyler Crowley business. I love you very much and what's done is done," she told him as she kissed him again. Her heart was breaking at the prospect of leaving him alone, and she couldn't wait for the tour to be over.

"I'm gonna miss ya. When ya get back, we start practicin' for makin' a baby, right?" he asked. They'd come to an agreement that as soon as the book tour was over, they'd start trying for a family. Bella decided that she could still write while she was pregnant, and if the sixth book took longer, then it simply took longer. She was just as anxious to start their family as Edward, and they were both happy about the decision.

"Oh, and remind Miss Hawkins for me that you're a _married_ woman, and ya got no business hangin' out in bars," Edward joked. He remembered when Kim had talked Bella into going out to a bar after a meeting at Cornflower on a Friday afternoon. He hadn't been happy about his gorgeous wife being out on the town with her agent probably attracting a lot of male attention.

"Don't be an old poop. Speaking of which, you and your buddy, Seth, need to comb over the yard on a little poop detail. Jack and Jill have apparently been getting out of the barn and leaving little presents all over the place. That's not what I signed up for," Bella chastised. He kissed her again and she left through security.

She went to sit at the gate and tried to keep from crying because she knew how much she was going to miss her husband. She was excited about the book tour, but not enough to quell the ache in her chest at being away from him. As she had written in her dedication, he truly was her life.

##

Edward had instructed Mrs. Alders to leave any mail on his desk at the office, and he'd stop by and pick it up on his way back to Tyler. He needed to get back to the ranch and make certain the fence got fixed and ensure that the locks were changed at the house. He also wanted to have a discussion with the boys regarding Tyler Crowley, and he still needed to hire two more hands. Paul, Sam and Emmett were doing a lot more work because of the shortage of help, and Edward was going to have to saddle up and help out more than he had to in the past until he could hire more hands.

As he walked down the hallway of Cullen Industries that morning, he found Angela and Emily waiting for him. He checked his watch to see it was only 7:00 AM, and he wondered what they were doing there that early. "Ladies, nice to see ya. I'm not here, I'm just pickin' up the mail," he told them as they followed him into his office.

Emily closed the door, and nodded to Angela. "Look, Edward, I know things have been tense around here lately because of adjusting to the Board and all, but I have an idea about something that I'd like to run by you. We're one of the tallest towers in downtown Dallas. I've done some research and talked to some environmental consultants, and I think we should consider leasing the roof space of the Tower to house solar panels. I'd say we should do it ourselves, but I'm not sure if it's something you want to fight about with the Board. There are plenty of alternative fuel companies that would gladly lease the space, and it wouldn't cost us anything for the installation," Angela informed excitedly.

Edward listened to her and was happy that he'd made her the head of business development. The woman had a lot of good ideas. Promoting her had been one of the smartest things he'd ever done, followed by hiring Eric Yorkie and Emily Young.

He thought about the ramifications of Angela's proposal, and then he had a thought. "What about the weight? Can the structure hold it? We don't want the damn roof fallin' in," he responded. Solar panels on the roof were an intriguing idea to him. With all of the hubbub around being more energy efficient and environmentally friendly, he could see it as a big plus for Cullen Industries' image, especially in light of the Lincoln explosion.

"I've got calls into two structural engineering companies to come out and take a look. I wasn't going to go forward with the analysis unless you were on board with it, Boss," Angela responded.

Edward walked over to the windows of his office and looked outside staring at nothing in particular. He then had a thought. "Go ahead and have the analysis done. Get three reports. Then, get someone out here to give us a bid how much it would cost to do it ourselves. Give me a list of pros and cons for doing it…you know, cost savings and an estimate of how much energy we could sell back to Dallas Power & Light, if we even could or would the energy be used solely in the Tower, not that that's a bad thing either. Also, find out what kind of permits we'd need and what the requirements are. I like the idea of it…hell, that's why I gave you the job. If we can do it ourselves and save a little overhead, we'll figure out how to finesse it and put it to the Board in a way that they can accept. Any word on the stock blocks?" he asked while he had the two of them there.

"Nothing yet, Boss. All I know is that it's a company called Victory Holdings. It's very new, and it's privately held, so I'm having a bit of trouble finding out much about it because the documents aren't public knowledge yet. I'll file a FOIA request today, but the lag time can be up to a year for it to be answered. I'll keep on it. Did Bella get off okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Look, I've got trouble at the ranch, so run things by Pete, and unless you absolutely have to bother me, don't call. No offense, but I'm gonna be a real bastard until she gets back," he responded as he gathered up what he needed to leave.

Both women said good-bye as he left and looked at each other. Emily joked, "Well, it's not like she didn't warn me." They both laughed and left his office, shutting out the lights and closing the door behind them.

##

"Gents, we've got a little problem. Tyler Crowley broke into my house last night and attempted to molest my wife. Luckily, she's not stupid and pulled a gun on his ass, but I'm havin' the locks changed again. I'm sorry to do it, but I'm havin' the ranch house outfitted with a different set of locks than the bunkhouse. I'm not sayin' anything against y'all, but I ain't takin' any more chances with my wife's safety. He was likely the one to take down the fence as well. If he shows up around here to get his stuff, tie the fucker to somethin' stable and find me wherever the hell I am. You don't break into my house, threaten my wife, and walk away from it," Edward explained angrily.

"Was she okay?" Paul asked. He liked Bella a lot because she was very good to all of the hands and treated them like family. If someone was out to hurt her, he was sure that all of inhabitants of the Circle C would hunt the person down and make sure they understood that Bella Cullen wasn't someone to be messed with.

"She was shaken up, but she was fine when I put her on the plane this mornin'. Now, does anybody keep up with Embry and Quil? It's comin' on winter, and I'm pretty sure that the winters in Wyoming are a lot worse than down here. I saw that they've got snow on the ground and the high tomorrow isn't exactly gonna be balmy. I'll pay their freight if they'll come back. We're gonna make changes around here because I don't want y'all leavin'. I've got some ideas I wanna run by ya about opportunities that have come up lately," Edward informed.

He went on to explain to them that a rodeo company had contacted him about buying some calves and had actually asked if he had any broncs or bucking bulls. He put it out there that he was interested in perhaps pursuing it, and he proposed it to the hands. If they were interested in taking on the endeavor, he was going to form a company and each man would have a piece of it. It was a way for them to make more money, and he hoped it was a way to tie them to the ranch more permanently.

As they sat around the kitchen table at the ranch house listening to Edward lay out his plans, he could tell there was definite interest. "So, let's talk," Edward suggested when he finished outlining his plan.

"Well, I like the idea of it, but we don't know nothin' about buckin' bulls or broncs," Sam assessed.

"Right. I get that. Well, actually, we've got a herd of horses out there that we didn't get around to breakin' over the summer. All they require for the broncs is that they know how to buck and that they're sorta broke to lead. I think we can figure that out. Regarding the bulls, I think y'all are forgettin' that we've got a bull rider amongst us," Edward answered.

Emmett began laughing. "We'll have to get a variety of cows, because we can't really be tied to just black angus anymore. It means we don't sell off the bull calves, and we need to start lookin' into buyin' sperm because we ain't gonna want all those bulls runnin' around the place. It's doable, don't get me wrong, but it's gonna be a huge shift in focus. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Emmett asked him. Edward could see that Emmett was very excited at the prospect, and he was happy about it as well. He had enough land that could support a revamped plan for the ranch, and if he could figure out how to get himself out of Cullen Industries, the plans he had for changing the operation would keep him occupied for many years to come.

##

"_As Sami climbed into bed later that night, her cell phone chimed on her nightstand as she braided her hair. She picked it up and saw that it was from none other than Tate Harrison._

_**As much as I look forward to goin for a ride with ya, I hope I don't see ya till Tuesday. Keep your fingers crossed for me – Tate**_

_She took a deep breath and wondered what to write back. After five minutes, she made up her mind._

_**I'll cross everything I can. Don't overcompensate on your left. You seem to do that when you ride Chester. I noticed it in Calgary which is why you fell off. Stay centered…said the girl who's never roped anything in her life. Break a leg...I mean that figuratively. – Sami**_

_She smiled at her response as she hit the send button and then worried that her critique would be something to upset him. Just then her phone rang. When she looked at the caller ID, she was pleasantly surprised to see it was Tate. 'I hope I didn't piss you off,' Sami answered._

'_Not at all. What do ya mean overcompensate to the left?' Tate asked._

'_Well, ya rode Chester in the second round in Calgary. I noticed he tends to pull to the left out of the box, whereas Jesse pulls to the right. When ya rode Chester the second night, ya overcompensated to your left as if you were on Jesse. Just remember you're riding Chester. I'm sorry. I don't mean to criticize. It's just something I noticed. Forget I said anything. You do very well without any advice from the likes of me,' Sami replied, embarrassed at her brash assessment of something she'd never done in her life._

'_No, no, no. You're exactly right. That's exactly what I did. That's how the hell I re-separated my shoulder that night. I didn't intend to fall off, but my head wasn't in it. I was in the process of tryin' to figure out how to ditch my girl…well, that doesn't matter. Let's just say that my head wasn't in the ride that second night. You're pretty good at catchin' that kind of stuff. Let me know how I do Saturday night. I'm practicin' tomorrow, but I'll be sure and keep that in mind. So what is Sami Bellows doin' tomorrow?' Tate asked._

_Sami thought about her day ahead and then remembered a promise her siblings had extricated from her at dinner earlier when she wasn't paying attention because she was busy thinking about Tate Harrison without a shirt. "I actually agreed to take my little brother and sister swimmin' down at the creek," Sami admitted._

'_Creek? Where's a creek?' Tate asked._

'_There's one on our property. It runs down on the other side of the pasture. It's about two feet deep, but there's one spot that it's a little deeper. The water is pretty cold, though. Caroline can swim, but Andy can't…well, not very well. I'm only willing to risk ankle deep with him. He's hard enough to handle on dry land,' Sami joked._

'_Momma and Daddy have a pool. How about when I get home you come over and bring your little brother and sister for a swim. We'll cook out. Whadaya say?' Tate asked. Sami wanted to jump up and down, but instead, she decided to play it cool._

'_Why don't you see how ya feel when ya get home on Monday? If you're okay, then maybe we'll come over on Wednesday,' Sami replied. It seemed to her like it was a logical compromise, with a bit of optimism thrown in._

'_Okay, then, Miss Sami. It's a date. I'll call ya. Sleep tight now, ya hear?' Tate called through the phone as they said their good-byes._

'_You too, Mr. Harrison," Sami called as she hit the end button on her phone. She snuggled into the covers and fell fast asleep with visions of a handsome brown-haired, blue-eyed, cowboy riding through her head."_

"Hmm. I'm going to have to get my husband on the back of a horse with a rope so that I can see him rope something," Bella thought as she sat on the bed in her hotel room. The book signing in L.A. had gone better than she'd expected. She'd read a passage from '_Horse Sense_', and it seemed to be better received than she'd anticipated from the chic L.A. crowd.

As she was about to continue writing, her cell rang. She saw it was Edward, and she was happy to hear from him. She was heading to Vegas the next day, and she missed him terribly.

"Hey, Cowboy. How's everything at home?" she asked. She felt her body react in anticipation of hearing his voice. They'd both been very busy, and she'd only had a few texts from him and brief conversations. It wasn't at all to her liking.

"Hello, darlin'. Things here are very lonely. I hate sleepin' in this big bed by myself. Can we please not do this again? Next time you have to do somethin' like this, I'm comin' with ya. I'll carry your purse or somethin'," Edward told her. She laughed, imagining him pacing or fidgeting as she signed books and talked to the fans. She was certain that the female fans would recognize him as Edward Carson if he was there, based on the description of the character in the book. She wondered if he'd draw more attention than the book.

"I'm not planning to do this again. If Cornflower wasn't so damn new, I'd have never agreed in the first place. It's going pretty well, but I have a hard time trying to smile and be happy because I miss you too much. What's new?" she asked.

"Well, I've changed the focus of things at the ranch, and I'm movin' forward with some plans, but not too much until you get home and we can talk about it because it's half yours. So, what're you wearin'?" Edward asked.

Bella looked down at her torso and saw that she was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties. She'd ordered room service for dinner, and she was busily working on her next book. She'd found some footage on-line of a rodeo and was able to get a handle on calf roping, but she wanted an up-close-and-personal demonstration from her husband when the weather permitted.

"I'm wearing your old Hank Williams, Jr., t-shirt that I hi-jacked and a pair of black lace panties. I've been writing and watching footage of calf roping competitions on the internet. I think, to understand it better, I'm going to have to get a demonstration from you sometime," she replied. She heard him groan over the line.

"That ain't exactly fair for you to lay all that on a fella at one time. Remember when you sent me the pictures of yourself in one of my shirts. You think you'd be up for doin' that again?" he asked. She laughed to herself.

"I'll see what I can do. Anyway, I'll be in Vegas tomorrow afternoon. One down…three to go," she replied optimistically, though she didn't feel very optimistic at that moment.

"I can't believe how time drags when you're gone. So, we're likely goin' green at the Towers. I'm lookin' into puttin' solar panels on the roof. I'm waitin' for Angela to get back to me about a few things, but I think it's a good idea. I really miss ya. Did I mention that?" he asked.

The couple talked for another half hour, and then Edward had to go to bed. After they hung up, Bella stripped off her clothes and took a picture of herself completely nude with her left hand on her breast. She sent a text along with the picture.

_I'm just trying to remind you of what is yours. I love you._

She pulled his shirt and her panties back on and went back to writing. She had a cowboy and a farmer's daughter for whom she was writing a romance. She loved the couple as she was creating them, and she only hoped that others would too.

##

"Jay Jenks for Edward Cullen," Jenks announced to Cullen's secretary at the Tower. He'd tried to get Edward on his cell, but he'd had no luck, and he felt he needed to check in. He'd just landed in Vegas and had thus far avoided being detected by Bella Cullen.

A minute later, he heard, "Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, Jenks here reporting in. I'm in Vegas, and your wife is with that very attractive Native American woman at baggage claim. She stayed in last night, and I heard her tell the woman she's traveling with that she's been too busy writing to go out," he reported.

"_Shit_. I'm not askin' ya to report in on what my wife is _doin'_. I trust her, dammit. I just want you to make sure she's safe. You don't have to tell me what she's doin'. She'll have my nuts if she thinks I've got you followin' her for that. Anything on Lincoln?" Edward asked him.

"Actually, I have some things I found at the site with a guy I know who's runnin' some tests. He's supposed to call me tomorrow and tell me if it's anything. And, before you ask, we're still lookin' for Renee Swan. Who's that woman travelin' with your wife anyway? She's hot," Jenks observed as he watched the two at baggage claim, struggling with their luggage.

"That's her agent. You keep my wife safe, and I'll make sure you meet her officially. Her name is Kim Hawkins. She's a little tall for ya, ain't she?" Edward laughed over the line. Jenks didn't appreciate the slam to his stature.

"I like 'em tall. Things fit together better if they're taller than me. I get easier access to places I prefer besides their mouths. I'll check in tomorrow," Jenks told him. The two hung up and Jenks grabbed his bag and followed the two women to the curb taking a cab and following them to The Venetian Hotel where they were all staying. He wasn't upset about being in Vegas for a few days. With Bella Cullen staying in at night, it gave him the opportunity to have a little fun on Cullen's dime. Not a bad life at all.

##

"Riley, quit bitchin' about it. _I_ paid your way here, and I don't wanna hear about somethin' you did for Big Jim that you're worried about. You got paid. If ya fucked up, that's on you. You're here for a reason, so let's get to it," Victoria Banner ordered as she took off her jewelry in the suite at the Marriott Hotel in downtown Dallas.

"Look, someone found my lighter, I'm certain of it. That links me to the explosion, and I sure as shit ain't gonna hesitate to tell 'em who paid me," he threatened. He saw her wince at his comment.

"Big Jim will kill ya, ya know," she commented as she continued taking off her clothes.

"He'd kill me if he knew I was fuckin' _you_," Riley replied as he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed with her.

"Don't be so sure about that. He cares a lot more about business than what I do in my spare time. Don't come at me with blackmail. Jim won't care, and I know it. He's fuckin' somebody on the side anyway, so that won't get ya anywhere. Now, get to it," Victoria ordered. Riley followed orders and fucked her the way she wanted, hard and rough. He wasn't sure that she was right about Big Jim not caring, but she gave him money when he wanted it, so he really didn't care one way or the other.

##

"Well, how's Vegas?" Edward asked her as Bella muted the TV in her suite. She'd stopped at a slot machine when she and Kim had come back from the Writer's Fair that afternoon, and she won five dollars. She cashed in her ticket and went to her room, determined to watch a movie and try to get some sleep, thought it wasn't easy without her man sleeping next to her.

"It's fine, I guess. The suite's incredible. I'm guessing you had something to do with that, Mr. Cullen. All my favorite things are in the bathroom, and there are flowers, so I know you upgraded my room from what Cornflower would have reserved. Thank you for the pampering. I really wish you were here to share it with me," she lamented. Just then, there was the chime of the doorbell for her suite.

"Hang on. I think Kim's at the door. She mentioned wanting to see the room. You didn't upgrade her," Bella laughed.

"She gets a piece of _you_, so why would I upgrade _her_?" he responded softly with a laugh.

Bella opened the door and was shocked at who was standing on the other side of it. "You shouldn't open the door without askin' who it is, darlin'," Edward told her as he walked into her room turning off his cell and dropped his bag. He tossed his cell on the couch near the door and picked her up. Four days was his limit for being away from her.

He kissed her passionately, his tongue quickly sweeping across her lips begging for entrance. She didn't hesitate for a second. She tasted like wine and chocolate to him. For a moment, he wondered what she'd had for dinner, but he quickly decided that he didn't care because he had her in his arms, which was all he wanted.

After they pulled apart, she looked into his eyes and relaxed for the first time since she'd walked away from him in the airport. "How'd you get away?" she asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist, clasping her feet behind his back. He walked into the room and closed the door with his boot. He was quite happy to rest his eyes on her because he'd had no idea it would be so difficult to be away from her.

"I _made_ time. Some things are more important than business. You, my sweet girl, are one of those things. Now, it's 7:30 in the evenin'. Have you eaten?" he asked. She was dressed in his t-shirt and a pair of panties, and he was fighting his urges to take her to bed. He knew she was spending every night in her room, and he wanted to take her out to have a little fun. Things had been far too tense in their lives, and they'd only been married seven-and-a-half months.

"I haven't. Kim and I had a glass of wine at the bar downstairs, but I was just going to order room service. You wanna go out?" she asked as he set her on her feet. She'd never been happier to see anyone in her life.

"Maybe, for a little while. We can grab some food, and maybe we'll spend a little money at the tables or somethin'. I haven't been to Vegas in quite a while. I'm here until you get ready to go to Chicago. I figured I'd go to your Fair thing tomorrow and see how this all works, then tomorrow night we'll do somethin'. We need to lighten things up a little bit, and what's the good of havin' money if we can't do stuff like this. Now, go get dressed. I need to make a couple of calls, and then we'll go get somethin' to eat," he instructed. She squealed and ran to the bedroom and pulled out a dress that she knew he liked. It wasn't extremely sexy, but it was better than the clothes she'd worn to the Fair that first day.

"I wish I'd have known that you were going to surprise me. I didn't bring one sexy thing with me," Bella called to him as she peeled off her clothes. She pulled on a strapless bra and then the red banded sleeveless dress that Alice had made for her. It was form fitting, but it went to her knees, so she wasn't worried about Edward being upset she'd brought it. She was actually saving it for New York because there was a magazine interview where they told her they wanted to take pictures, and she thought the dress was fitting for it.

"Hon, you're all the sexy I need. How'd it go today?" he called to her.

"I think I had six or seven people stop at my table. I was surprised by L.A., and I think I got spoiled. Apparently, Izzy Wayne isn't as well-known in Vegas as I stupidly thought. I don't really care, one way or the other, but it's important to Jasper. So how are things at home?" she asked as she twisted her hair up and secured it with a few pins, and then she went into the bathroom and refreshed the make-up she hadn't yet taken off that night.

"Actually, I've got a surprise for ya after we get back from Houston. Tyler never showed up for his shit, so you must have scared the hell out of him. It's a shame you didn't shoot the cocksucker," Edward called back to her.

"He had a key. It actually wouldn't have been breaking and entering, so I'd have had a problem with the law. I don't want to get arrested again. I'm just glad he's gone," she announced as she walked into the sitting area of the suite. She saw him messing with his phone, and then when he saw her, he smiled. That was all she needed.

"You're so damn beautiful. Let's go before I change my mind and take ya to bed instead," he remarked as he took in the sight of her.

She smiled at him and decided that it didn't sound like a bad idea even if she had just gotten dressed. "Actually, if we're planning to go out tomorrow night, I wouldn't mind getting room service. I've missed ya, Cowboy," she told him as she slowly strolled over to him in her bare feet.

His plan had been to take her out on the town, but looking at her, he couldn't help himself. "That sounds a lot better than what I had planned. Come on, Mrs. Cullen, let's test the mattress," he told her as he swept her up in his arms without a second thought. His goal was to see his wife and spend time with her. They didn't need slot machines and tourists to have a good time. They had each other, and that was all that mattered to either of them.

After Edward got the tight red dress off of her, he quickly stripped down to his boxers and pulled the covers down on the bed. "Climb in here, darlin'. It's been too many days since I've been able to touch ya and taste ya. I've got some definite cravin's that only you can satisfy," he urged.

Bella climbed onto the bed and crawled over to where he was waiting anxiously on his knees. "I agree with you one-thousand percent," she replied as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, dropping it seductively over the side of the bed, exposing her naked breasts to him.

He wasted no time scooping her up and reclining the two of them on the soft Egyptian cotton sheets. His mouth found her left nipple, and her sweet-smelling skin flooded all his senses. He quickly moved to the right nipple and swiped his tongue across it then he blew on the wet nipple, watching it harden without touching it. "Fuck, Bella. I love your tits."

He quickly wiggled out of his boxers and stripped her panties down her legs. He rolled her onto her back, and hurriedly moved to settle between her parted legs. "I promise ya, the rest of the night will be a lot sweeter, but right now, I'm trying to keep from shootin' off on the sheets," he informed her.

"We certainly can't have that. I want you inside me, now," Bella demanded. When he stroked into her, they both gasped at the connection.

"That's what I've been missin', right there. I was afraid I was gonna pull my cock off in the shower. You feel so good, baby," he remarked as he pulled back and stroked into her again never taking his eyes from hers. She was warm and wet and being inside her felt like home. She was just finishing up her last pack of birth control pills, and he knew that they'd be relegated to using condoms for a period of time, so he planned to enjoy himself that night with nothing between them.

"I believe I've got friction blisters on my fingers. Please go faster and as hard as you want. We'll take our time next time," Bella gasped as he pulled out and pushed into her faster.

"_Times_…next _times_," Edward corrected. He quickly moved her right leg so that it was resting against his shoulder, and he pounded into her like he hadn't done in a long time. He usually enjoyed slowly making love to his wife, but that night, they both needed the rough fucking that they were doing because the need to be together that way was great.

Bella pinched her nipples and rolled them between her fingers as Edward's thumb roughly circled her clit. After several minutes of moaning and groaning, he felt Bella shatter around him, milking his own release from his body.

As soon as he felt himself stop pulsing inside her, he gently lowered her leg to the mattress after a quick kiss to her ankle, and he collapsed on his elbows resting on either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her passionately because he hadn't kissed her when he was fucking her, and he felt like he was whole again. Bella was his home, and he felt like he'd been on an extended tour with her being away. He was glad to be home.

\\\

_**E/N: I truly loved this chapter. I know the first half sets up things that are gonna take place later in the story, but the last half…oh, I love the cowboy, and Saturday's chapter…I think you'll love it as well.**_

_**Till Saturday…xoxo**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was back, but the internet was not. Finally, things have aligned and here we are. Thank you for your reviews. We're over 300 now, which makes me quite happy.**_

_**So, where we left things, the cowboy had just surprised her in Vegas…**_

_**SMeyer owns…I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

41. Mr. Izzy Wayne

For the first time in a long time, Edward woke up with the sun high in the sky. He rolled to his side seeing Bella's side of the bed was empty except for a note tented on her pillow with his name on the outside, and he checked the clock on the nightstand to see it was after 10:00 AM. He hadn't slept that late in a very long time, but the night before had been a long one and he wondered how she'd been able to get up and go anywhere.

He reached for the note and opened it.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_I had to go, but I ordered you breakfast. It's in the sitting area under the room service cart. It's not Maria's breakfast, but since we skipped dinner, I'm sure you're starving._

_I'm at the Convention Center's main auditorium. Izzy Wayne's booth is in aisle three about halfway down. Take your time, baby, because I'll be there until five._

_Thank you for surprising me last night. I can't begin to tell you how much it meant to me that you showed up. I love you so very much. _

_Mrs. Cullen_

He smiled to himself and remembered the night before. They'd ordered champagne and popcorn from room service after the quick, hard fuck they had after they decided to stay in. They then proceeded to break their personal best record of lovemaking in a single night. Six times in one night was something Edward felt should have been commemorated with a plaque over the bed. The previous record had been set on their wedding night in Barn Number 3. It was five.

He pulled on his boxers and walked into the sitting room of the suite and found the room service cart. He found the cabinet under it and pulled out the still-hot plate. He lifted the cover off of it and found pancakes, sausage, an omelet, toast, coffee, orange juice, and on the table was apple butter. He smiled to himself at how well his wife knew him.

He flipped on the television and tucked into his breakfast, finishing the juice in one drink. He sipped his coffee and watched the news networks as he ate. When he finished, Edward showered and dressed in jeans and a sweater, grabbing his leather coat and setting out to find his wife, anxious to see her in her element.

When he walked into the Convention Center auditorium, he was surprised to see the number of people milling around. He went to aisle three and walked midway down, recognizing the large poster of her book jacket immediately. It was a picture of a couple taken in silhouette, riding side by side on horseback. They were holding hands with a painted sky ahead of them as if they were riding off into the sunset. It reminded him of the day they married in the meadow and rode Scout to Barn Number 3. It wasn't sunset, but on one of their anniversaries, he'd make sure they recreated the book jacket, and he thought maybe he'd get a photographer out to commemorate it for them.

He walked over to a makeshift book stand with the Cornflower logo behind it and found a nice looking young woman sitting behind stacks of the company's maiden offerings. He walked up to the table and picked up three copies of Bella's book. "Where'd the name of the company come from?" he asked the young woman behind the table. It was something he'd always wanted to ask Jasper but he'd forgotten about it.

"The owner of the company says he named it after the color of his fiancée's eyes. Isn't that romantic? So, do you like Izzy Wayne, or do you like cowboy stories, or are you picking these up for your wife? You look kinda familiar," the young woman commented while batting her eyelashes at him.

He was used to women flirting with him, but it didn't faze him in the least because the only woman he ever noticed was his wife. It was then that Edward recognized the young woman from the elevator in the Tower. She worked in Cornflower's Marketing Department, if he remembered correctly.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm married to Izzy Wayne. How much?" he asked as he presented the three books to the young woman. He could see she was stunned and even a little embarrassed at his revelation.

"Uh, well, you can probably have them for free if you want them," she commented as she stared at him. He laughed.

"Now, y'all aren't gonna make money that way. I can buy 'em. How much?" he asked again.

"_You're_ the guy in the dedication. Oh man, she's so lucky. You work in the Tower, don't you?" she asked him excitedly. Edward noticed a line forming behind him, so he checked the book jacket for the price and handed the young woman the money, walking away without answering her.

He walked over to Bella's table and watched her without letting her know he was there. She was happy and cheerful and seemed to engage each person in conversation as she signed their books. He waited patiently with his books and tried to stay out of her line of vision.

As he stood in line, he pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

_Sorry…slept in cause a little brunette wore me out. Be there in a while. ILY_

He watched her squirm as her phone buzzed on the table next to her, but she didn't take her attention away from the woman with whom she was talking as she signed the book. When it was his turn, he saw her pick up the phone and saw her frown slightly.

He walked up to the table and slammed his books onto it, causing her to jump. When she looked up, he smiled at her widely. He was very proud of her, and he couldn't help but tease her.

"Hello, Miss Wayne. These are for my sister and my momma. You're awful pretty. You attached?" he asked teasingly, knowing that the woman behind him was listening. He'd been the only man in the line, and he was a little self-conscious about it until he saw the men in the other lines staring at his wife.

Bella held up her left hand that bore her wedding ring. "Sorry, I'm happily married. That ring on your finger tells me you're attached as well. Surely, you're not gonna cheat on your wife," she teased back.

"Oh, no ma'am. I was just curious. Now, one of 'em is for Esme. That's E-S-M-E. The other one is for Alice," he joked as he watched her open the books and sign them. She closed the second book and slid it across the table to him.

"How about the third book?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, well, that one's for me. Just write it out to the sexiest man alive," he teased her back. He watched her open the cover of the book, shielding her left hand over what she wrote and sliding the book back toward him with a smirk.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"What else is there to get?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Some people like to take a picture with me," she offered. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the camera app. He turned to the woman behind him and smiled. "Could I trouble ya to take a picture of me with Miss Wayne? My momma might like it," he told the woman, showing her how to work the camera function on his new iPhone.

He walked behind the table and helped Bella up from her seat. "You look sexy as hell," he whispered to her.

"Okay. Smile and say cheese," the woman with his phone called. Just as she was about to snap the picture, Edward turned Bella's face toward his and kissed her on the mouth. He heard the click from the phone and smiled against Bella's mouth.

They both heard people gasping. Bella turned to the woman and asked, "Could you take one more?"

The woman smiled and nodded as she aimed the phone at the couple again. Just as she was about to snap the picture, Bella pulled Edward's face toward hers and kissed him passionately. They both heard more gasps, and neither could contain their laughter. They broke apart and broke up laughing so hard that they had to hold each other up.

"Don't start calling the tabloids. This is my husband, Edward, and yes ladies, he's the model of the hero in the book," Bella announced. What happened next neither could have predicted.

Women started coming out of the woodwork. Word travelled fast through the Convention Center, and many of them asked him to sign the book as well. They asked the couple to pose for pictures and asked how much of the story was biographical. The afternoon was just as lively.

Edward finally left at three and told her he'd meet her at the hotel. When he strolled away, the women in line actually applauded which caused everyone to look his way. He wasn't exactly thrilled, but he was glad that he'd helped book sales for his wife. It hadn't been the worst way to spend an afternoon.

As he walked to The Venetian that afternoon, he pulled the book out that Bella had signed for him to see what she'd written. He was surprised when he read it but he knew he'd keep the book forever.

_Cowboy –_

_I want you naked in our bed for the rest of my days._

_I love you more than life itself. Thank you for your inspiration for this character and many more to come._

_Izzy Wayne_

_a/k/a the happily married Isabella Cullen_

He smiled to himself smugly. He was living the good life with all the ups and downs that came with it. It wasn't as bad as it seemed most days, because he had a good woman who loved him. In that moment, he couldn't have asked for more.

##

"Hey, I saw pictures of you and Bella in Vegas making out at a book signing. That's a bit out of character for you, Tex," Alice called to him over the phone as she perused the internet. Her mother had called her and told her she'd found the pictures, and when Alice saw them, she couldn't help but call to tease her brother.

"Aw, now, it wasn't that juicy. I was just teasin' her. She has a lot of fans," Edward gloated to his sister.

"Oh, and you do too, _Cowboy_," Alice replied. There was a new website in his honor with all kinds of pictures from the event. Alice had even sent Jasper the link.

"Shut it. Now, y'all are comin' for Thanksgivin', aren't ya?" Edward asked as he drove back to Tyler. He was home from Vegas, and Bella was off to Chicago. He hated leaving her, but it was a little easier knowing they only had a few days left apart.

"We are. We've gotta firm up things for the wedding, and of course, we miss you guys. I invited Emmett and Rosalie, but he said he couldn't get away because you guys were short- handed at the ranch. He told me about what happened with that ranch hand. Was Bella okay?" Alice asked.

She couldn't believe the story when Emmett had told it to her. She knew the security measures her brother had in place at his office, and she was surprised he didn't have something equally as restrictive at the ranch.

"She's okay, but I wouldn't sneak up on her if she's within arm's reach of a pistol. I fucked that up by not checkin' Crowley out before I hired him, but I won't do it again. I got in touch with Embry and Quil, and they're comin' back to the ranch and bringin' another cowboy with 'em who they met in Wyoming. I won't have _that_ worry again. How's the titan of the publishin' world?" Edward asked, teasing her about Jasper. Cornflower was taking off, and Edward was very proud to have been there to see it from the beginning.

"Oh, he's just dreamy. I'll be glad when this wedding business is out of the way. I've gotta go to New York for a meeting in a few days, so I plan to go to Bella's reading in Manhattan. Don't say anything because I'm going to surprise her. Maybe you'll see pictures on the internet of the two of us making out like you two did," Alice teased.

"Jesus Christ, Mary Alice. That's my wife. Please don't do that to me. I won't hesitate to cut you out of the Will," Edward joked.

"I don't need your money, brother dear. Hey, have you been watching the stock prices? It's gone up about a buck and a half in the last week. You're making me a wealthy woman in my own right," Alice joked.

"I'll talk to you about _that_ at Thanksgiving. Love you, Rabbit. I need to go. I got some calls to make. Hey to Jasper. Y'all take care," Edward called as he hung up. Alice looked at her phone surprised that he'd hung up on her. She wondered what was going on, but she didn't have time to think about it because she had her spring line to worry about.

##

Esme Cullen was a very busy woman. Alice's wedding was six weeks away, and she was meeting with the wedding planner and had to deal with the holiday fundraiser for the hospital. The message to call a horrific blast from her past wasn't welcomed news at all.

"Mr. Banner's office," she heard through the line. It irked her to no end to have to talk to the man, but he'd called her, and she was sure it wasn't going to be something she could ignore, nor would it be pleasant.

"Mrs. Cullen for Mr. Banner," she replied and waited. She heard the click on the line that it had been picked up, and she cringed.

"Mrs. Cullen, thank you for calling me back. We need to get together. We've got some business to discuss that can't be talked about over the phone. I'll be in Houston over Thanksgivin', so I'll let you name the time and the place. You'll _want _to make time for me," she heard Jim Banner demand.

"I can't imagine _anything_ we have to discuss," Esme responded, hoping to hide the panic in her voice.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then I'll just take it to the papers. That's fine. I'm sure your precious little daughter would love to read about herself in the headlines," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," she snapped.

"I _would_ dare. You've got somethin' I want, and I know somethin' about you that you don't want anyone to know, plus you had a hand in me and my baby sister losin' someone who we looked up to. Call me with a time and place. You won't want to disappoint me," he responded and hung up.

She felt herself shaking, and she wanted to throw up, but she needed to talk to the one person in the world who would lend some clarity to the situation. She dialed the number with shaking fingers and cleared her throat as she heard the phone ring in her ear.

"Dr. Cullen's office," she heard.

"Hi, it's Esme. I need to talk to Carlisle right away. It's very important," she responded. It was the worst case scenario, and she didn't know what to do. Carlisle was a very logical, calculating person with a clear head. He'd know what to do.

"Es, darlin', what's wrong?" she heard through the line just a moment later.

"It's what we always expected. Jim Banner called. I'm supposed to meet him to talk. He's threatened to tell. What do we do?" she asked as the tears began to fall. She'd been waiting for it, and she knew it would blow her family apart. She wasn't ready for it, but she didn't have a choice. She'd likely give Jim Banner whatever he wanted to keep the secret. It wasn't a choice…it was a necessity.

##

As Edward walked out of the security area of the airport in Houston, he was shocked to see his wife running toward him full board. She was just the way he liked her. Jeans, sweater, boots, and beautiful. As she flung herself at him, he dropped his bags, caught her, and swung her around.

The rest of the book tour had gone well from what she'd told him, but every night when they talked, he could tell she was homesick. It broke his heart and made him happy at the same time. It was over and done with, and they had more important things to think about. Bella had gone off the pill, and they were getting ready to start their family. He was very excited at the prospect.

"Goddamn, I missed you, Cowboy," she whispered to him as he held her against him trying to re-acclimate himself to the feel of her. It was a sense memory that he couldn't forget, but it was just harder to remember when he was away from her.

"Oh, sugar, you have no idea. Let's get the hell out of here and get to the house and get naked," he whispered. He heard her laugh and didn't know why.

"Your mom and dad are waiting outside. I doubt we're going to be able to do _that_ very soon. It's just gonna be a long afternoon of foreplay. I'm glad that damn book tour is behind us. Now we can make a baby," Bella teased him as they walked out of the small airport.

He picked her up and pinned her against the outside of the building, having dropped his bags again, and he kissed her like he hadn't seen her in a year. Tongues struggled for control and hands wandered indecently. It wasn't until Edward heard his father laughing that he broke from her and put her on her feet. "Don't say shit like that if we can't follow through," he whispered to her as he led her to his parents' car.

"I'm all for grandbabies, its' just not somethin' that should be done against the wall of the airport terminal. Glad you're here, son," his mother told him. He noticed that she looked a lot tenser than he expected.

He was sure that the afternoon she and Bella had spent the day before had made her happy, but he wondered if something had happened that Bella hadn't told him about. His wife didn't seem unhappy about anything, so he quickly dismissed it.

The ride to Cullens' Corner was filled with small talk. Edward was doing the best he could to keep his hands off of Bella, but it was a struggle. When they finally drove up the long driveway to the house, he was anxious to get inside and feign exhaustion. He planned for them to slip upstairs to his room and get reacquainted.

_That_ wasn't exactly in the cards that Wednesday afternoon. Esme and Carlisle needed to talk to their son, and it was a major discussion that needed to take place. No one was going to be happy at the end of it, but they had to figure out what to do. It was Alice's future that hung in the balance.

##

"Well, I don't see that we have a choice in the matter. Give him what the hell he wants. It's not like he'll be able to take control without having a majority stake. From what Emily tells me, I'm still the largest stockholder," Edward responded as he sat across from his parents. Bella had excused herself when Carlisle mentioned that they needed to talk to Edward privately. What his parents had told him had shocked him to his core.

"But, he _wants_ to be named as Chairman and CEO," Esme responded as she dried her eyes. It had been humiliating to have to admit the secret to her son, but he didn't seem to judge her, and for that, she was grateful.

"Momma, I don't give a damn. I want out of there anyway, so if it gets me out, then so be it. Alice can't know about this. You two have made peace with it, and it's not any of my business, so let's just let it stay between the three of us," Edward told her. He rose from the couch on which he was seated and sat on the other side of his mother, hugging her into his side.

"I was certain that when Jonathan Banner got killed, this would all go away. I had no idea that Jim knew about it until the Black and White Ball last year. I don't care what people think about me, but I don't want you, your sister, or your daddy to have to go through the humiliation if it gets out," Esme explained.

Edward rose from the couch and walked over to the bar to pour them all a drink. "I give two shits about it, but there's no need for anyone else to find out. Now, just sell the stock to him, and I'll deal with the fallout. If he pisses me off, I'll flood the market with my stock and bankrupt the son-of-a-bitch. He's messin' with the wrong people if he thinks he'll get another shot to blackmail this family," Edward responded. He meant every word.

##

"Mrs. Kemper, do you know where Cook keeps the big roasting pan?" Bella asked as she busied herself in the kitchen while Edward was talking with his parents in private. She wondered what it was about, but she respected that it was a family matter that they needed to discuss.

"Oh, Miss Bella, I'll get it. She bought a new one for Thanksgiving, and it's out in the pantry. How was your book tour? I'm hoping to be able to come to the book signing at _Brazos_. I'm excited about it because I've never known an author before," Mrs. Kemper called as she walked into the large pantry off the kitchen and retrieved the new roasting pan.

"I'd be more than happy to bring you one back. You should have told me," Bella joked as she pulled the cornbread from the oven for the stuffing the next day. Carlisle had given most of the hands the day off for Thanksgiving, as was the custom. The amount of food that was still being prepared amazed Bella. There would be a ham, a roasted turkey, and Carlisle was going to fry a turkey. They were having all the sides they'd had the year before with the exception of a dish from Maria. She and Drew were having their children to their home in Tyler for Thanksgiving, so they weren't able to come with them to Houston, though Esme had invited the couple.

"I'm excited about the prospect of seeing you in action and going to the reading. Like I said, I've never been to anything like it before. My sister read your other books, and she loves this one. Have you started on a new book yet, or are you taking a break?" Mrs. Kemper asked.

Bella really liked Mrs. Kemper…so much more than Gianna. When Esme had told her the year before that she had fired Gianna, Bella wanted to kiss her mother-in-law on the mouth because she was so happy. Mrs. Kemper fit into the family seamlessly.

"I hope it goes okay on Friday. Anyway, yes, I've started one. It's about a farmer's daughter and a calf roper. I've just started it, but I'm already in love with the characters, and I'm very excited about it. Oh, do you know how many people Esme's planning on? This seems like a lot of food for just the family," Bella asked as she debated whether to make another batch of cornbread. If it was just to be the six members of the family, they wouldn't need a huge portion for the dressing.

"I believe it's going to be the six of you and the Denali family up here at the house, and then, the four ranch hands who didn't have anywhere to go at the bunkhouse. I'll dish theirs up separately and take it up to them," Mrs. Kemper recounted what Esme had mentioned to Cook when the groceries were ordered.

Mrs. Kemper was surprised when she heard the pan of cornbread hit the floor. She turned to see Bella with a stunned look on her face. "Child? Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to the counter where Bella stood dumbfounded. When Mrs. Kemper rounded the counter, she was happy to see that the hot pan of cornbread had landed right-side up and wasn't ruined.

"I'm fine. I didn't know Esme invited the Denalis. Will you excuse me for a minute?" Bella asked. She quickly walked from the room, and Mrs. Kemper could hear her running up the stairs. She wondered what was wrong with the young woman, and for a moment wondered if maybe Bella was expecting. If she was, Mrs. Kemper was certain that the family would be very happy about it because all Esme talked about was her desire for grandchildren.

##

Bella ran up to their bedroom and grabbed her phone trying to keep from having a panic attack. The outfits she'd brought with her weren't nearly good enough to compete with what Tanya Denali would assuredly wear. Bella knew the woman still had a thing for Edward, and she was going to fight fire with fire. She knew Alice and Jasper weren't expecting to leave for Houston until later in the evening, so she hoped she could get in touch with Alice and beg for a Brandon creation.

She'd been surprised to see Alice and Antonio in New York, but she was happy to see friendly faces in the crowd. Alice had brought her a great dress to wear to the photo shoot for the newspaper, and the three had actually had dinner that night with Bella's agent, Kim. Kim and Antonio seemed to get along well, but Bella still had the sense that Antonio didn't like her, though at the book signing, he almost seemed friendly. The three of them had flown spent time in New York together, and while Bella and Antonio weren't exactly besties, they did seem to have one thing in common…they both thought Alice Cullen hung the moon.

_Have you left yet? B_

Bella sent the text to Alice and she paced the room waiting for a response. A moment later, her phone buzzed.

_Not yet. What's up? A_

Bella let out a sigh of relief. There was still hope for something incredible to wear the next day.

_I need a sexy, appropriate dress for tomorrow. Tanya's coming. Help? B_

She was sure Alice was laughing at the other end of the line. The reply came back quickly.

_You're silly. Edward sees only you. BUT, I've got the perfect thing. Leave it to your sister. See you tonight. A_

Bella sighed in relief. She opened the suitcases that were on the bench at the end of the bed and proceeded to unpack the clothes and hang things in the closet. The skirt and sweater she'd brought for the book signing on Friday was fine. The simple navy dress she'd brought for Thanksgiving dinner wasn't.

As she was closing the suitcases, Edward walked into the room and looked surprised to see her there. "I thought you were cookin' in the kitchen. Momma went to look for ya. What's wrong?" he asked as she nervously placed underclothes in the drawers of the chest in the corner of the room.

"Nothing's really wrong. Mrs. Kemper just told me that the Denalis will be here tomorrow, so I needed to talk to Alice. Is everything okay with your parents?" she asked. When she turned around, the bedroom door was open and he was gone. She couldn't imagine where he'd gone so quickly, but when she heard the shouting, it occurred to her that he'd have his own reason for not liking the fact that the Denalis were coming, and his reason's name was Esteban Sanchez.

##

"You have got to be fuckin' kiddin' me. You invited the Denalis? Momma, I thought you understood after that damn ball that my wife and I have no desire to see 'em," Edward shouted as he found his mother in the kitchen busy with one of the turkeys.

"Edward Anthony! You mind that language, boy. I don't care how old you are, I'll turn you over my knee," Esme chastised. She remembered the altercation at the ball all too well, but she'd warned Carmen that she wouldn't put up with Tanya being rude to her daughter-in-law at Thanksgiving, and Carmen had assured her she'd handle it.

"Mind my _language_? My _language_ is the least of the problems we have around here. Not only was Tanya rude to my wife, her boyfriend is _still_ after my wife, and I really don't like the idea of him starin' at her all damn afternoon. I thought this was gonna be a _family_ holiday. Those people _aren't_ family," Edward snapped at his mother.

"Edward, Carmen and Eleazer are our best friends and neighbors. You've always gotten along with the girls. If Tanya's still seein' that man, then things are likely serious, and you've got nothin' to worry about. I don't believe Bella would give the man a second look. Calm down," Esme ordered him.

"I promise you this, _Esme_, if there are any problems whatsoever, we won't be doin' holidays here again if the Denalis are invited. I won't tolerate anyone bein' rude to my wife," he snapped back and stormed out of the house. He caught sight of his father walking toward the barn and decided to go follow him. His father had a calming influence, and it was exactly what Edward needed in that moment.

\\\

_**E/N: So? More information and more mystery…theories?**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I truly appreciate it!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement intended.**_

_**Two words…have faith : )**_

_**\\\**_

42. Misguided Attentions

"Explain to me why I should do this again?" Paloma Sanchez asked as she and her brother boarded the plane from Dallas to Houston to spend Thanksgiving at the Denali Ranch, with Thanksgiving dinner being at Cullens' Corner.

"Edward Cullen can't resist a beautiful woman. You turn on your feminine charms, and he won't be able to resist you. When he falls in love with you, I'll swoop in and rescue the beautiful Isabella," Esteban explained as they found their seats. They'd flown separately from Tanya because Esteban had to wait for his sister to arrive from Kentucky. She was moving in with him, and he knew his little sister didn't like Tanya.

He was certain his sister would like Bella, though he wasn't sure how a swap of his sister for Bella would make for future family relationships with Edward Cullen. He'd seen footage on the internet of Bella and Edward at a book fair in Las Vegas, and he could see that they were in love whether he wanted to accept it or not.

He couldn't keep his mind off of her even though he'd given his word that he wouldn't pursue her anymore. It had been over a year, and while he was still seeing Tanya, every time he was with her, he closed his eyes and thought of Bella Swan. He couldn't help being in love with the woman, and he didn't feel bad about using Tanya and her family, or his sister, to get to her. He was certain that Bella was meant for him, even if he couldn't convince anyone else of it.

"I'm certain that this isn't going to work, you dumbass. I looked up Edward Cullen. He appears to be a very happily married man," Paloma replied as she kicked off her shoes and stowed her carry-on under the seat in front of her.

"It's the last shot I've got. I'm pretty certain that they're going to start thinking about a family soon. Hell, I would. If I can get her away from him before she gets pregnant, it could be my babies she's having," Esteban answered.

"You're a damn fool, but I'll see what I can do because you're my brother and I love you," Paloma responded as the plane took off. She was certain it was a futile endeavor, but she was anxious to write a story about the business mogul's alter ego…rancher. He had a prize stud horse that she'd like to feature in a story, and her boss had told her if she could get the story, he'd gladly run it, and she believed she might be able to parlay it into a better job at a bigger magazine.

##

"Bella, honey, I already warned Carmen that Tanya better be on her best behavior or I'll toss her out without a warnin'. I'm sorry they're comin', but Carmen promised she'd talk to Tanya. We've been best friends with the Denali family for years, and I know that Edward and Tanya have a history, but honey, my son loves you. He's so damn happy, and you've got nothin' to worry about," Esme assured, trying to put Bella at ease.

Carlisle had warned her that inviting the Denali family was a bad idea, but she was certain that if Bella and Tanya spent time together, they'd get along well. To Esme, they were more similar than either knew, and once they got over the fact that Tanya had dated Edward before Bella met him, they'd become friends. At least, that was what she hoped.

"It's just me being insecure. Tanya's a stunning woman, and I'm just me, so I'm intimidated by her. I'll behave, I promise," Bella responded.

"You have absolutely no reason to be insecure. Tanya's a beautiful woman, but she doesn't have my son's love. You have that, Bella. He'd do anything for his family, trust me, and you are his family. He's not going to do anything to jeopardize his life with you. He's never been so happy in his life, I swear," Esme responded as she chopped onions.

"He surprised me in Vegas. He's always doing things that surprise me," Bella bragged as she pulled another pan of cornbread out of the oven. There would be fifteen for dinner the next day, so there was a lot to do.

Just then, they both heard the unmistakable sound of Alice and Jasper laughing at the front door. Both women quickly dried their hands on a towel and hurried to the entryway to greet the couple. Bella was happy to see Alice with two garment bags in tow.

"Alice, thank you so much," Bella whispered as she hugged her sister-in-law. She knew Alice would come through for her. She always had.

"It's unnecessary, but I want you to feel sexy, so I took care of it. Now, I'm going to go change real quick and then I'm going to help you cook. Next year, Thanksgiving is going to be at our house. Jazz and I are going to start house hunting after we get back from France for our honeymoon," Alice informed.

"I've already got two places lined up for her to look at before the wedding. I've just got to get her to agree to keep an open mind. She's fighting me on it," Jasper goaded. Alice slapped his arm, and the pair laughed. He carried their bags upstairs to their room and then went back to the kitchen to spend time with the women. He wasn't particularly excited at the prospect of going horseback riding again, so he'd help with dinner. He felt more comfortable peeling potatoes than he did on the back of a horse anyway.

##

Edward and Carlisle had decided to go for a ride. Edward had questions for his father that he wanted to ask out of earshot of the occupants of the ranch house, and they were both always more comfortable on the back of a horse. "So, Daddy, how'd you deal with it?" Edward asked as they rode through the field under the pretense of checking on the cattle.

"What? You mean your momma? Don't blame her, son. It was both of us. I was so damn busy with my career that I sorta abandoned you and your momma. When it got to the point where we separated, I almost thought about throwin' in the towel altogether. I was workin' the ER one night, and a man came in with his pregnant wife. She'd fallen down two flights of stairs, and she was unconscious. He told us to save his wife because he couldn't live without her. He said he'd been at work at his second job, and she was bringin' him dinner and slipped on water on the steps of their apartment buildin'. He told us that she was his whole world, and while the baby hadn't been planned, they were happy about it, but if it was one or the other, we were to save his wife. Luckily, we were able to save them both, but I thought about how he must've felt when he thought he could lose one or the other or maybe both of them. I'd taken your momma for granted to the point that she couldn't even live with me. I knew I had to change," Carlisle explained.

Edward could tell that it was a difficult topic to discuss. "So what'd ya do when y'all found out about Alice?" Edward asked. It had been nagging him because he couldn't imagine how he'd behave under the circumstances.

"What _could_ we do? We loved each other and wanted to try again. We talked about it, and we decided to move to Houston and make a fresh start. When Alice was born, it was actually pretty great. Make no mistake, son, I love your sister as much as I love you. In my heart, there's no difference between the two of you. I need you to understand that," Carlisle responded.

"I know, Daddy. I've let things come between Bella and me…business…which is why I don't give a damn about y'all sellin' that stock to Big Jim. I love my wife, and we're tryin' to start our own family, so I don't want anything comin' between us. I've been vacillatin' about gettin' out of Cullen for a while now, and this situation is almost like a big flashin' sign tellin' me it's time. Bella's everything to me," Edward told his father, feeling a pain in his chest at being away from her even for a short time.

"I'm not one to give anyone advice, but from an old fool to a young one, don't ever forget your family. Nobody will ever hold ya tighter than the woman who loves ya. You remember that, and you two will be just fine. Now, we'd better get back and put in some kitchen time or we'll both be in the doghouse. I'll race ya," Carlisle called as he kicked up his favorite gelding. Edward wasn't going to lose, so he kicked the mare gently in the sides, and she took off like a shot. They determined it was a tie when they reached the barn.

##

"What the hell is that?" Jasper called as he looked at the very primitive drawing of a heart and a toilet with a stick figure bent over it. That evening, the family was playing Pictionary, and it was men versus the women. Edward was drawing and everyone in the family agreed that while he was a businessman and a rancher, he couldn't draw clues worth a shit.

Edward kept pointing the pen between the heart and the toilet not understanding why they couldn't see it. When the timer went off, he shrieked, "_Lovesick_. Damn, y'all suck at this," he called as he sat down next to his father, taking a drink of his beer.

They'd come up with their own clues at Esme's suggestion, in honor of Jasper and Alice's upcoming wedding, the clues all had to do with love. The men wrote up clues for the women, and vice versa. Of course, the men took the word "love" to mean physical love, and all of their clues were of a sexual nature while all of the women's clues were of the romantic nature. It sounded like fun at the time, but the clues were turning out to be extremely difficult to draw.

Bella was up next. She opened the piece of paper and saw the clue. She began furiously drawing the face of a person with lines coming out of its mouth, and then she drew a stick figure in a hardhat with a hammer.

"Hard worker," Alice shrieked. Bella shook her head and pointed again at the two drawings.

"God's work," Esme called causing Bella to roll her eyes. She immediately drew a stick figure with a birthday cake in front of it and another stick figure with a saw cutting down a tree. As Bella drew lines from the stick figure to the birthday cake, Alice shrieked.

"Blow job," she yelled. Bella held up her arms in victory, and the men groaned. They hadn't actually thought the game plan through. They thought the women would be too shy to draw the images, so they believed they had the upper hand.

"Let me see that piece of paper," Esme commanded as Bella resealed the marker and turned the page on the large pad. Bella handed it to her and Esme laughed.

"Carlisle Cullen, you are _no_ gentleman," Esme announced as she recognized the handwriting on the little piece of paper. Everyone laughed.

Jasper rose from the couch and took his place at the easel. He reached into the bowl and grabbed the first piece of paper his hand touched. He opened it and closed his eyes not believing the clue he'd drawn.

He quickly drew the outline of a bride and groom walking together down an aisle. He then thought about the second word and all he could do was draw a smiley face.

"Wedding smiles," Carlisle called.

Edward slapped his arm. "That doesn't even make sense," he snapped.

Jasper drew an arrow away from the front of a cross as if the couple were walking down the aisle after the ceremony, and then pointed to the smiling face again.

"Wedding happiness," Edward guessed.

Carlisle slapped him. "That makes less sense than what I said."

Jasper drew an arrow under the two images not sure how to tie the two together. When the timer went off, he groaned. "Wedded bliss," he snapped as he sat down. The women were winning, and the men weren't happy.

Esme rose from the couch to take her turn. It was the winning round because it was getting late and the women were getting up early the next morning to cook. She looked at the paper and sighed. When her pen touched the pad, the timer began.

Esme drew an exit sign and then a circle around it with a line through it. Then, she drew a golf course with a stick figure swinging.

"That's easy…intercourse," Bella called. The women jumped and squealed while the men moaned in defeat. Bella looked at the paper and saw it was Edward's handwriting. She winked at him as they all hugged. They'd had a good time, and everyone was tired, so they said their goodnights.

As Edward closed the door to their bedroom, he had the conversation with his father from earlier in the day as they rode the field on his mind. He never wanted to take his wife for granted, and he never, ever, wanted their relationship to get so off track that anything of the nature his parents had gone through would happen to them.

"I need to talk to ya, but I'd rather wait until we get home when it's just the two of us. This weekend, I just want us to enjoy spendin' time together. Momma told me about you bein' worried about Tanya, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm worried about Sanchez comin' with her, but you stick with me, kid, and we'll dodge 'em all night. I love you, and you love me, and nobody's gonna come between us, ever," Edward told her as he made love to her that night. They were quiet because they weren't alone in the house, but they'd missed each other and couldn't wait until they got back to Tyler to renew their connection as they had in Vegas.

"I love you," Bella gasped as she climaxed. She felt him follow her over the cliff not too much after her, and when he stopped his movement, he relaxed on his elbows holding his weight off of her but not moving from his place inside her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, feeling it refresh his soul.

"I love you, too. Y'all bested us tonight. I gotta tell ya that it was pretty hot that you could draw nonsexual images to get the clues out there. We clearly underestimated how wily our women are," Edward teased as he kissed her nose.

"I wasn't sure what you men thought we were going to draw. Did you think we'd draw a stick woman blowing a stick man with your parents sitting right there?" she teased as she scraped her nails against his scalp.

"Daddy came up with most of the clues. That's disturbin' on so many levels. I didn't think about that before we got started. So, anyway, Mrs. Cullen, have you finished your pills?" he asked. They'd agreed that she'd finish her last set of pills, and then after she had her period, plus six to eight weeks, they'd begin their pursuit of procreation.

"I did today. I'm due to start tomorrow. Be glad you got in there tonight," Bella teased as he slipped from her body.

"I hate to tell ya this, but that's not gonna bother me. It's a necessary part of nature, but if you think that's gonna stop me from wantin' ya, you're crazy," he replied pulling her into his chest.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Night, baby," she responded as she wrapped her arm around his torso and settled in to sleep.

"Night darlin'," Edward responded as he settled his hand on her ass and pulled the covers up, tucking them both in and falling asleep quickly with her next to him. He thanked heaven that she'd come home to him safely before he'd dozed off, remembering the story his father had told him earlier in the day. He was sure if something happened along the lines that his father had described to him, he'd make the same plea as the man his father talked about. He couldn't live without Bella, and he'd do everything he could to save her.

##

"You can't wear a bra because the back is so low cut, but I brought these," Alice told Bella holding up the self-adhesive cutlets. They stuck to the underside of the breast and covered the nipples, which Bella appreciated when she looked at the low cut back on the single knit bronze dress. The front of it was very demure. It was long sleeved and skimmed the collarbone. The back, however, wasn't. It was a V-cut that dipped to the middle of the lower back, just above the top of a thong.

"Alice, that seems a little much," Bella complained. If it had been two inches higher in the back, she'd have been fine. The fact that if she stooped down her ass crack could hang out worried her.

"Hey, it's like a mullet dress…business in the front…party in the back. Trust me. Pull your hair back in a low ponytail at the back of your head, or put it up. You have a stunning back, and I know that this dress will drive my brother insane," Alice assured as she left Bella in her room.

"If you say so," Bella told her as the door closed. She showered, blew out her hair, and did as Alice instructed. The food was ready, and the men were on the patio frying a turkey. When she glided down the stairs in the sexy dress and her ostentatious engagement ring in place on top of her wedding band, she had a confidence she hadn't had the last time she'd seen Tanya Denali. She was ready to show the tall, leggy, strawberry blonde who _truly_ lived in Edward Cullen's heart.

##

"Come on in, y'all," Edward called as he opened the front door. Mrs. Kemper was gone, and his mother and sister were upstairs getting ready along with his wife. He wasn't surprised to see Esteban Sanchez in the mix, but the beautiful woman next to him wasn't someone Edward was expecting. If he wasn't so in love with the woman upstairs, the small dark-haired woman with Sanchez would have been someone he'd want to get to know.

"This is my sister, Paloma. Pally, this is Edward Cullen," Esteban introduced. He could see Edward looking at his sister and thought maybe there was a chance that his plan could work.

"Miss Sanchez, it's very nice to meet ya. Go on in, y'all," Edward instructed.

As the group walked in, he noticed that both Irina and Kate were pregnant. They were far enough along that he could easily remark without worrying that it was just weight gain.

"I see that y'all are addin' to your family. Congratulations," he commented as he hugged each of them and shook Gary and Larry's hands. The men were quite boring, in Edward's opinion, and he hoped he'd never be boring in the presence of his wife. Making her laugh and smile was his mission in life, and it always would be.

After greetings were exchanged and coats were taken, the group made their way into the family room where Esme had set up appetizers and Carlisle was ready with drinks. The fried turkey was out of the oil and resting on the kitchen counter, waiting to be carved.

As Edward finished hanging coats in the closet he heard Bella on the stairs, and he was mesmerized by the sight of her. He waited for her to come down, and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You look incredible," he whispered to her as he held her to him. When his hands met bare skin, he pulled back and spun her around.

"What the hell is this?" he asked as he ogled her bare back. It was more than he was prepared for, and when he thought about Esteban Sanchez in the family room, he wasn't at all happy about the dress she was wearing.

"Oh, hush now. This is very conservative. Your sister brought it for me. Now, I'd like a drink," she responded as she pulled her hand from his and walked into the family room. He quickly caught up to her and put his arm around her waist, staking out his territory.

Bella laughed at his possessiveness as they entered the room. She breezed around it greeting the guests until she got to Tanya, Bonny Sanchez, and a beautiful dark-haired woman she'd never met.

"Tanya, Bonny, it's good to see you. I don't believe we've met. I'm Bella Cullen, Edward's wife," she announced as she took in the woman next to Esteban.

"I'm Bonny's sister, Paloma. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you all for allowing me to be an interloper at your dinner. Bonny insisted that I come to Dallas, and then when the invitation was extended for dinner, I couldn't resist. I'd like to talk to Edward about that stud horse of his. I write for "_American Cowboy_" magazine, and I'd love to get an interview with him," Paloma responded, playing her cards.

Bella saw Edward's face light up like a Christmas tree, and she wanted to smack him. The woman was obviously making a play for him, and just like most men, her husband wasn't smart enough to see it.

Bella decided to let it play out and see how Edward handled it. "You're talking about Sampson, I'd guess. Yeah, he's quite a stud. He's bought another one out of Neptune's Orbit. He's set to be delivered when we get back home after the holiday. He also has a brood mare out of Tommy Parker's Indigo Beauty. I think that the article would be great for the ranch. You two should talk. Bonny, how are the Cowboy's doing with Romo being so hit and miss?" she responded. She'd let Edward find his own way around the likes of a Paloma Sanchez. If the woman turned his head, then they had another conversation ahead of them.

##

"I'd love to come out to the ranch and talk to you about your breeding program and your horses. My editor has been after me to get a story like this," Paloma gushed. She was throwing everything she had at him, eyelash batting included.

"Well, that's an interestin' prospect because we're about to change our focus at the ranch. We're gonna start providin' stock to a rodeo company. That might be interestin' to write about," Edward responded to the young woman. He was completely enthralled in her interest in the ranch. If he could get publicity for what he was doing at the ranch, maybe he could get more interesting offers.

"Maybe we could get together when you get back to Dallas without so much family around and talk. I could come out to the ranch and do an interview. Actually, I'd like to do a series of articles regarding your transition from a cattle and horse ranch to a rodeo provider. I think that would be incredible. I could follow you through the whole process and document it. I'd give you first approval before I went to print, but I think it would be great for both of us. You're a very intriguing man," Paloma told him, turning up the charm meter by leaning forward a little and pressing her breasts together to highlight her ample cleavage. She could see he was excited about the idea, and she couldn't help but play to his enthusiasm.

Edward was about to answer when he heard Bella's ringing laugh. He turned to see her talking to his sister, mother, and Carmen Denali. It was then that he realized that the woman sitting across from him was flirting with him, and he was playing into her hands without a second thought. It didn't set well with him.

"Miss Sanchez, if you wanna do a series of articles, you're welcome to come out to the ranch. You can talk to my foreman, Emmett McCarty, who knows more about it than me, but right now, I'm gonna go talk to my wife because this is a family holiday, and I don't do business on a holiday. If you'll excuse me, ma'am," he responded, feeling very guilty.

After dinner, Edward led Bella out onto the patio where the firepit was blazing. There was music coming through the outdoor speakers, and he pulled her into him to dance. After moving against each other and Edward feeling the warm skin of his wife's back against his hands, he could take it no longer. The couple skipped dessert and snuck up to their bedroom. They didn't emerge until later the next morning, but neither of them was sorry for leaving the party early. Edward explained to her that nothing, not even Mother Nature and feminine products, was going to stop him from making love to her that night, and with a searing kiss, Bella quickly forgot all of her apprehension about the timing and enjoyed herself with abandon.

##

"Cullen, you're a hard man to get in touch with," Jenks informed over the line. He'd been trying to track down Edward Cullen for a week. He had news that he was sure his boss wanted to hear, but with the holidays, it had been difficult.

"Sorry 'bout that, Jenks. We were in Houston for Thanksgivin'. Whatcha got for me?" Edward asked as he looked out the kitchen window of the ranch house, sipping his morning coffee. Bella was still asleep, and he wished that he was as well, but the incessant chirping of his phone on the kitchen counter drove him to distraction, so he finally got up from bed and made his way to the kitchen. Maria already had on the coffee and had left a note that she was going to the store and breakfast wouldn't be until 8:30 AM that morning.

"I found out that a small time thug was in Lincoln, Nebraska, around the time the fertilizer plant caught fire. I found a lighter and a cigarette butt at the scene, and a buddy of mine from L.A. did some testing for me and then got a buddy of his to run shit through the system. Luckily, there was a hit. The guy's name is Riley Biers, and he spent two years in prison in Nevada for…hang onto your nuts…attempted arson. Seems he was workin' for a loan shark, and the guy paid him to try to burn somebody's house down for not repaying a loan. Anyway, Riley took a deal and testified against the other guy. Riley got two years. The other guy got fifteen. Thoughts?" Jenks asked, giddy at the rest of the information he had to share.

"Well, seems he learned how to actually burn stuff down rather than just attempt to burn it down. You got enough to go to the police in Lincoln?" Edward asked. If it was as he'd suspected, he wanted to put the guy in prison for as long as he could get him there.

"See, that's where it gets a little better. Seems Riley Biers is a pet of Vicky Banner's. I've followed 'em to the Marriott downtown twice since I got back from shadowin' your wife. You know, based on Biers' rap sheet, he wouldn't be smart enough to do this on his own. I'm gonna guess that he wouldn't want to spend much time in prison for it either. If we got to him and got him to turn in who hired him, I think we'd have a better case to take to the cops in Lincoln," Jenks speculated.

"Now, that's an interestin' prospect. You think you could persuade him to do that?" Edward asked.

"I do. I'll call ya when I have more," Jenks responded as he hung up. He was waiting outside the rundown apartment building where Riley lived week-to-week waiting for him to come out. Jenks had pictures of Biers with Victoria Banner, and he was sure that the man would, if for no other reason than self-preservation, listen to what Jenks had to say rather than have the photos messengered to Jim Banner.

##

Riley Biers was on his way to pick up some stolen merchandise a friend of his had that he was able to barter a deal with a fence to sell. When he strolled out of his apartment building, he dropped his half-smoked cigarette on the sidewalk and made his way to his old Buick. The man standing next to the front stairs of the building didn't catch his attention until the guy had him around the neck from behind and was holding the still lit cigarette within an inch of his eye.

"You really are a fuckin' litterbug, you know that? Now, you and I are gonna take a little ride, and you're gonna listen to what I have to say, or I'm gonna put that cigarette out in your eyeball to teach you a lesson about the hazards of smokin'. I know you've got a blade, so pull it out of your front pocket slowly and drop it on the ground. I have a gun, and I've killed people before. I got no aversion to it whatsoever," the man hissed into Riley's ear.

Without hesitation, Riley did as the man instructed. When the man released him, he turned to see the same man he'd seen in Lincoln at the site of the fertilizer plant fire. "_You!_ Who the fuck _are_ you?" Riley asked.

"My name is Jenks, and I'm the man who you're gonna tell a whole bunch of secrets. We can do it my way, or we can do it the hard way. Now, get in the car like a good little delinquent and don't make any sudden moves. I meant what I said about shootin' your stupid ass," Jenks commanded as he pulled his jacket aside, showing Riley the gun under his arm.

Riley did as he said because the man had a look about him that led Riley to believe he wouldn't hesitate to shoot first. They drove to the outskirts of Dallas to a diner, where the driver pulled in and shut off the car.

"Come on, dumbass. I'll buy ya a donut," Jenks ordered. They got out of the car and went inside settling into a booth. Riley waited nervously for what the man had to say. After they ordered, Riley saw the man reach into his pocket and pull out a zip-lock bag. Inside it was two cigarette butts and Riley's lighter. It was then that Riley knew he was in trouble.

"You're gonna tell me who paid you to burn down Cullen Fertilizer. I want the name, and I want to know how much you were paid. Two people almost died in that explosion. That's attempted murder, aside from arson," Jenks instructed. He watched Riley swallow hard and close his eyes.

"I got $10,000 through someone who got it through someone who got it from someone else. I know who paid me to do it, but there's no direct tie from me to him. He's too smart for that," Riley reasoned.

"You tell me who it is and let me worry about tyin' it all up with a nice little bow, Sparky," Jenks told him as their breakfast was delivered. After the waitress refilled their coffees, she left them alone, and Jenks cocked an eyebrow at Riley, waiting for an answer.

"Big Jim Banner," Riley admitted softly. He saw a flash of something on Jenks face that looked like satisfaction, but it was gone quickly.

"Did Miss Vicky have any part in this little scenario?" Jenks asked.

"Vicky had nothing to do with this. I met her through Jim's niece, Lauren. Vicky and I sorta started seein' each other behind Jim's back. You leave her out of this," Riley snapped loud enough to cause heads to turn.

"Keep it down there, Skippy. Now, tell me about Lauren," Jenks responded, having recognized the name easily.

"She was a friend of mine. She set me up with her uncle for me to do the job. When it came time for the money to change hands, Lauren got it to some guy named Mike who gave it to me," Riley volunteered.

Jenks smiled because it was just getting better and better. All of the players, except Biers, had an axe to grind with Cullen. It was all starting to add up. Lauren was fucking Mike, who was her boss. They both lost their jobs at Cullen Industries, and Big Jim Banner's smarmy fingerprints were all over it.

The thing that Jenks could tell about Riley was that he had feelings for Vicky. He planned to use it to his full advantage to get the guy to turn against Big Jim. "You know if Big Jim was in jail, you and Miss Vicky could ride off into the sunset and spend his money all over the world. With everything Jim's tried to pull, if you and Vicky would testify against him, I'm pretty sure I could get you a good lawyer who would make sure you got immunity to testify. If you could get Mike and Lauren to testify against him as well, I'm pretty sure he'd be gone for a long time. Otherwise, it's you and the sound of _'Dueling Banjos'_ being hummed in your ear every night as your cellmate cuddles up to ya. You've done time before. This time, you'd go away for a long spell," Jenks informed him. He could almost see the fish dangling from the hook. He couldn't wait to filet it and fry that bitch up.

\\\

_**E/N: Thank you for reading!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Howwwwwdy! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Kisses and hugs…kisses and hugs.**_

_**SMeyer owns all. I don't infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

43. Unforeseen Gifts

"Quil, Embry, I never thought I'd say this, but you two are a sight for sore eyes. Bella's gonna be very happy to see ya. You must be Jared," Edward teased as he strolled into the barn on Christmas Eve morning. He'd run a background check on all the cowboys as a precaution, and he was glad that, aside from a few drunk-in-public and misdemeanor assault charges, everyone came up clean.

Edward shook hands with the three men, and then everyone started the morning chores, leaving Emmett and Edward alone in the barn. "I think this is gonna work out a lot better. So, you and Bella havin' any luck in the baby department?" Emmett asked. Edward had told him about their plans one day when the two men were driving to San Marcos to look at a herd of horses after the first of December.

"We're still havin' to be careful. We can't really start tryin' until after the first of February. I feel like we're takin' a step backward, but the doctor told her it was what's best. How 'bout you and Rose? Y'all talk anymore about gettin' married and startin' a family?" Edward asked as they went to the office to go over the books and check e-mail regarding obtaining semen to artificially inseminate a herd of cows they'd bought. They'd decided to take the artificial route to be able to provide a variety of bucking bulls and to control the quality of the cattle they planned to sell.

Emmett became quiet, unsure of how to answer his friend. He decided that he could tell Edward some of what Rosalie had told him without betraying her confidence. He wanted to marry the woman, but she was holding fast to her position of not marrying him because she couldn't give him children. "Nope. Look, Rose can't have kids, and she refuses to marry me even though I told her that I don't think I want kids. She said that if I found someone who could give me kids, she'd want me to be free to pursue it."

"Is that what you want?" Edward asked. He could tell by the look on Emmett's face that the answer was a definitive 'no'.

"Fuck, no. I love her, and she's it for me. I hint at marriage every once in a while, but I don't push her because she'd leave in a heartbeat if I did," Emmett responded.

Edward thought about what he'd said and put himself in Emmett's shoes for a minute. He knew that if it was the case with Bella, he'd still want to be married to her. He wouldn't be able to live with the prospect of her just taking off anytime she wanted. He needed the permanence provided by the marriage license that was in the vault in their office at the ranch house.

"I think that would give me an ulcer. How you handlin' it?" Edward asked as the two men left the office and prepared to go to the house for breakfast.

"Not well. I walk on fuckin' eggshells around her, but I honestly don't know how to be without her, so I do what I gotta do. Let's go eat before I slit my own fuckin' wrists with a rusty axe blade," Emmett ordered. The two men walked up to the house and didn't say anything more on the topic. Edward felt for his friend, but he knew that there was a time to offer advice and a time to shut up. Since he really had no advice for Emmett, it was a time to shut up.

##

Bella was sitting in the middle of the bed that Christmas Eve morning and was struck with inspiration. She pulled her laptop up from the side of the bed where she'd placed it the night before when Edward refused to leave her alone at bedtime. She didn't put up too much of a fight when he made his intentions known. As his tongue found her clit, she couldn't even remember what she was going to write about.

After he'd made her see stars, he slowly entered her from behind and pulled her torso up so he could reach her breasts. She knew he hated using condoms but the doctor had suggested that they wait six to eight weeks before trying to conceive in earnest, so it was either condoms or abstinence. She was pleased he got on board with the condoms rather quickly.

After they climaxed together, they were both so tired, that they fell asleep quickly. She woke in the middle of the night with thoughts about the next step in her book, and she scribbled a note on a piece of paper she kept by the bed before she went back to sleep.

That morning when she woke up, she read the note and remembered what she'd been dreaming the night before and pulled her laptop up to get the ideas down before she forgot. As she began writing what had been circling around her brain the night before, she tried to visualize it, hoping that it was close to the actual event.

'_Hurry, hurry. He's on deck,' Andy called from Sami's room. She was in the kitchen making popcorn and grabbing herself a beer and a juice box for Andy. They were watching the rodeo and waiting for Tate to ride. Champ Crawford had done well, but that was expected. _

_Javier Gonzalez was slated to ride after Tate, and Sami had a feeling, based on interviews she'd heard after the rides, Javier didn't have the same sportsmanlike attitude that the rest of the cowboys did._

_As she glided into the room she heard the announcer. 'Number three in the world, Tate Harrison, when we come back. Stay tuned folks,' the announcer said._

'_So, is he ready?' Andy asked. He knew that Sami had talked to Tate before his ride. He thought it was quite funny that his big sister was friends with a rodeo cowboy who they both admired._

'_He sounded ready. He was goin' to warm up Chester. We're supposed to cross everything for him…except your eyes. You won't be able to see him ride if you cross your eyes,' Sami teased having seen Andy cross his eyes before._

'_You like him, don't ya?' Andy asked. It was a simple question and there was a simple answer of 'yes', but it went much deeper than that. Tate Harrison brought out feelings in Sami Bellows that she'd never experienced before. She'd dated before…she'd had sex before…she'd never experienced a connection, which was all she could call her feelings for Tate Harrison. The problem was that he was a cowboy, and he was very good looking and had a reputation with the ladies. That part was harder to deal with. Friendship was an easy out…anything more would be more difficult because Sami didn't have a trusting nature, as a rule._

'_And, we're back. Next up is Tate Harrison. He's on Chester tonight. His number one horse, Jesse, is out with tendonitis as Tate told us earlier. As a rule, Tate doesn't do as well on Chester, but we'll see folks. This young man is just barely out of the hunt for number one with only Javier Gonzalez and Champ Crawford in his way. He seems to be hungry for it this year, so let's see what he does tonight,' the announcer spouted._

_As Sami and Andy moved up the bed toward the TV, popcorn forgotten, they both saw it before the calf was out of the gate. 'That calf is gonna break right, Sami. He'll never get it,' Andy told her what she already knew. Sami didn't know too much about horses, but she knew cattle. She had her father's eye when it came to cattle. Apparently, Andy was learning it, too._

_When the gate opened and Chester broke the barrier, it was just as Andy had predicted. The calf broke right and Chester went left. As strong as Tate was with a rope, there was no way he was going to catch the calf to stay in the money. One thing that could be said about Tate Harrison was that he wouldn't give up. Sami could tell that he knew that he was out of the money, but he roped the calf and tied it just as if he had a chance. When his hands went up and he climbed back on Chester, the buzzer sounded, and Andy exclaimed, 'Shit sakes!'_

'_Andrew, that's completely inappropriate. I'm not gonna tell Momma Ann, but if I hear that again, I'll wash your mouth out with soap myself. Now, time for bed,' Sami chastised. Andy could have stayed up, but Sami had actually taped the competition and wanted to look at it again before she called Tate, or before he called her if he lived up to his promise. As he'd climbed back on Chester, she could see the disappointment on his face, and it broke her heart._

_An hour later, Sami's phone buzzed on her nightstand as she watched the rest of the rodeo. Javier Gonzalez was ahead of Champ Crawford, and she wasn't thrilled with the news. She picked up the phone and braced herself for what she might meet on the other end of the line. She'd never talked to a cowboy who'd lost a competition before."_

"I guess I need to get Edward to read this part. I don't know how close it is or not. Shit," Bella thought. That was the problem with dealing with unfamiliar subject matter. She couldn't be sure how accurate it was.

"Bella, honey, come down here…dressed, please," Edward called from the family room. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a bra, and flannel shirt and hurried to the kitchen seeing two familiar faces and a new one.

She squealed in delight and raced over to Embry and hugged him tightly. She'd missed him and Quil, and she was very happy they were back at the ranch.

Embry picked her up and then handed her to Quil without putting her down. Quil hugged her and then placed her gently on her feet. "Boss Lady, it's good to be home. We've missed y'all," Quil offered. She could hear Edward laughing behind her. She felt his arm snake around her shoulder and pull her into his side.

"Babe, this is Jared Wolfe. Jared, this is my wife, Bella," Edward introduced. Bella eyed him and was amazed at the size of the man. She couldn't wait for Emily to get a look at him because they often joked about the fact that the ranch hands were very attractive. Bella was certain that if the women of Tyler knew the quality of the cowboys at the Circle C, there'd be a traffic jam on the driveway.

"Jared, welcome to the Circle C. I hope you're finding everything you need at the bunkhouse. Please, if there's anything I can do to make you feel more at home, don't hesitate to ask," Bella welcomed as she shook his hand. She saw his dark skin redden, and she determined that he was very shy.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm happy to be here. Even on the coldest day in Texas, I'll be happy to be out of the wind on the plains of Wyoming. The boys have been great about showin' me the ropes. I'm lookin' forward to workin' here," Jared offered.

Maria came into the kitchen at that moment and hugged Quil and Embry. She was late because she'd been at the store that morning, so she was in a hurry to get breakfast for the group so they could get to work. The Christmas Eve Open House was set to start at 4:00 PM, so there was a lot for everyone to do.

"I'll help you with breakfast, Miss Maria. I'm sorry I didn't go to the store yesterday. I got caught up in wrapping presents, and I completely lost track of time," Bella apologized. She helped Maria put the groceries away, and the two women went to work on breakfast. It was going to be simple fare, but it would be filling.

Bella made pancakes while Maria made eggs and minute steaks. The hands set the table and poured juice and coffee, and everyone settled in to eat. There wasn't a lot of talking at first as the bowls and plates were passed. Bella and Maria sat at the island and chatted about the food for the Open House. Bella had insisted that they have it catered because the number of people who were invited precluded Bella from taking it on alone. She and Maria were able to concentrate on the decorations without the worry of food, and both women were very happy with the results.

"How come I don't get sausage anymore?" Edward complained as the steak plate was passed his way. It was the first sound to come from the table since they all sat down.

Bella turned to look at him. "We've talked about this, sweetheart. Your cholesterol is going to be through the roof before you're thirty-five. I'd like you around to raise our children, you know," she informed. The hands all made snide comments about Edward being whipped by his wife. She and Maria laughed.

"Maybe I am, but I get to crawl into a warm bed with a beautiful woman every night. I think Mr. Rodeo, here, will agree that it's not a bad trade off," Edward joked. Emmett and Sam both nodded in agreement.

"When are you gonna help the rest of us find nice women?" Paul asked as he refilled coffees at the table.

"Actually, my agent is coming tonight. Her name is Kim Hawkins," Bella announced. It was then that Edward remembered Jenks wanting to meet her.

"Actually, hon, Jenks wants to meet her, too. He saw the two of you in…" Edward stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't exactly prepared to tell her when Jay Jenks had seen the two women. He was pretty sure his wife would hand him his nuts at the revelation.

"He saw us _where_? I thought I saw someone following me in L.A. and then again the same guy in Chicago. Oh, God, please tell me you didn't…you _wouldn't_," Bella snapped as the realization hit her. She wasn't going to have the discussion with a kitchen full of men, so she stormed back upstairs to the bedroom and slammed the bedroom door.

"_Shit_. Boys, I might be sleepin' on the couch in the bunkhouse tonight. Clean it off for me, just in case," Edward remarked as he got up from the table and walked down the hallway to go upstairs and face the music.

Everyone looked at Maria and Emmett. Emmett could see the look on Jared's face, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I wouldn't mess with the Boss Lady too much. She's a good shot from what I hear. Hope the boss has kneepads up there. I have a feelin' he's gonna be on his knees beggin' for forgiveness for one fool thing or another. I'll explain to ya what happened when we get back down to the barn. Come on, y'all. Let's clean this up and get back to work. We need to get out the tractor and wagon and get round bales down to the lower pastures. It's supposed to snow tonight," Emmett announced. They all did as he said and thanked Maria for breakfast before they left the house.

Maria didn't hang around in the kitchen either. She went to the laundry room and put in laundry because she knew the couple was likely going to do a little shouting, and she didn't want to hear it.

##

"_YOU DID WHAT!_" Bella shrieked as Edward explained to her about having Jenks trail her on her book tour to make certain she was safe.

"Calm down before ya have the dogs howlin'. I love ya, and I couldn't go with ya, so I sent someone to make sure you were safe. Ya gotta know how worried I was after what happened with Crowley. _You_ need to understand, Isabella, I love ya more than anyone I've ever loved in my life. We're gettin' ready to start our family, and I have no intentions of lettin' anyone hurt ya. If I can't be with ya on trips like that, you can damn well bet I'm gonna have somebody around lookin' out for ya. If that pisses ya off, I'm sorry, but I'll do it again if I gotta," Edward snapped back. He was more pissed at himself for letting the cat out of the bag than for her reaction. He was all too familiar with what her reaction would be.

"But Edward, you didn't _tell_ me about him. Did he report in on what I ate and how many times I went to the bathroom and who I talked to at the book signings?" she sniped as she paced in front of the bed where he sat. She could see he looked guilty, but she knew he wasn't sorry about having her followed. He was only sorry that she found out about it.

"No, dammit, that's not why he was there. I trust ya completely. You have to understand that if somethin' was to happen to ya and I could have done anything to prevent it, I'd be done for. I'd trade my own life for yours, and ya just need to accept that. Step back for a sec and put yourself in my shoes. When I found out what Crowley tried to do and thought about what could've happened, my first instinct was to hunt the son-of-a-bitch down and kill him with my bare hands. I'm done bein' naïve when it comes to your safety, Bella. You're a beautiful woman, and you're my wife. You damn well better believe I'm gonna do everything I can to keep ya safe. Kick me out over it if ya want, but I'll just sleep on the goddamn porch," he responded with authority. He was going to make her understand if it was the last thing he did.

She thought about what he'd said, and if she put herself in his shoes, she could see his point, especially since the Crowley situation happened right before she left for two weeks. Part of her loved him for his fierce instincts in everything, and if she thought about it, she knew he was no less fierce in protecting her. He was a bit possessive, but she knew he loved her and meant well, so she couldn't be too angry at him. She, too, was possessive of him, and she wasn't thrilled at the prospects of Paloma Sanchez coming to the ranch to do the series of articles on the transition to a rodeo stock company.

She swallowed and thought about the best way to address the situation. She didn't want him doing it again, but she really couldn't fault him for doing it in the first place. "Fine. Look, next time, if there _is_ a next time, could you just tell me? I don't like the idea of someone I don't know following me around without my knowledge," she conceded. She sat down next to him on the bed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Agreed. I love ya so much, so just humor me on shit like this, please. I'll let you have a say in the future if it becomes necessary, but, darlin', I can promise ya I'll likely do it again. Everybody on the earth ain't as nice as you. Now, am I forgiven or should I go down to the barn and get my sleepin' bag?" he teased as he took her hands from her lap and kissed her fingers.

"No. No sleeping bag. I guess I gave Jared something to wonder about. He'll probably quit, thinking he's gotta deal with _two_ crazy people," Bella teased as Edward pulled her down on the bed with him. His head landed on her laptop, and he reached up and shoved it out of the way, which reminded her that she wanted him to read something.

"Oh, that reminds me. Can I get you to read something and tell me if it's close to being realistic?" she asked as she pushed herself up on her elbow to look him in the eyes. She could see the look of worry was gone from his face, and she was happy about it.

"It'll cost ya a kiss," he told her. She leaned down and traced the tip of her tongue around his lips before her mouth met his. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and sunk deeply into the kiss. She felt him gently roll her onto her back and angle his body so that he was nearly on top of her without his weight.

She sucked on his tongue the way she'd sucked on his cock the night before, and she heard the most incredible moan emitted from his chest. She felt his hand lightly graze her stomach under her shirt, and she tangled her fingers into his hair holding him close. After several minutes, she pulled his hair to move him back so she could look into his eyes.

"I love you, too, with everything in me. I'm sorry I got so upset. I know you well enough to know that you trust me, and you were only looking out for me, but don't do it again without talking to me first, please," she whispered to him.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "I promise I'll let ya know. Now, before I end up keepin' ya here in bed for the rest of the day, what do ya need me to read?"

They sat up on the bed, and Bella reached for her laptop flipping the lid open and scrolling up to the beginning of the passage she needed him to read. She watched him scroll through it, and when he got to the bottom, he smiled.

"It's very well written, but I never could read cattle like that. Maybe if I could've, I'd have done better on the circuit. My experience is that they just run a straight pattern out of the pen. It _could_ happen that way, but it never did for me," he commented. It was as she feared. She was writing about something she needed to witness first-hand.

"Shit. Okay, can you show me sometime? I've watched footage and everything, but I actually need to see it first hand," she responded.

"Tell ya what, when we get back from Houston for Alice's weddin', I'll put together a little ranch-hand competition. Dan Johnson does it at his place in the summer sometimes, but we've got the indoor arena and the practice ring, so we could do it inside. We'll invite hands from neighborin' ranches and maybe have a chili cook-off or somethin'. Hell, actually we could do a benefit for the Smith sister's rescue farm. Come to think of it, that's a great idea. I'll get Angela all over it. I'll need to practice 'cause I haven't roped like that for a while, so I'll get ya out there, and we'll see if I still got it. I better get to the barn. You ladies okay up here? If ya need some stuff moved or somethin', send me a text and I'll come help," he told her. He kissed her chastely again, and the couple left the room together.

Edward whispered to her, "Oh, you owe me make-up sex. I'll be cashin' in my coupon tomorrow right there in front of the fireplace like we did last year. Where are ya in your cycle?" he asked. It was a new thing for him to worry about Bella's menstrual cycles, but the fact that there was a short window of time after her period that they didn't have to use condoms caused him to start paying attention.

"Still in the fertile zone. Sorry, _darlin'_," she replied. She was just as disappointed as he at the prospect of having to use condoms.

"Crap. Well, it'll still be worth it. I'm pretty sure when you see the quality of my seed, you'll be beggin' me to get ya pregnant again as soon as possible," he teased.

"I'm pretty sure that when you come up from the barn and hear a screaming baby and smell shitty diapers, you'll go back to the barn and sleep in the hayloft," Bella teased back. He laughed at her comment.

"Don't be so damn sure. Now, rest up, darlin'," he teased. She laughed and slapped his chest playfully. She kissed him again before he walked out the door and watched him until she couldn't see him any longer. With a heavy sigh of contentment, she went to the sink and began washing pots and pans from breakfast. She said a quick thank you to the fates for her wonderful, overly protective, angel. Without him, she'd be lost.

##

Edward walked into the barn thankful that the cold air had taken care of his noticeable erection. He found Emmett showing Jared around and explaining how things worked at the ranch. "And we don't leave twine on the floor, ever," Edward heard Emmett comment. He couldn't help but laugh.

"So, I just had a thought when I was up at the house tryin' to keep the wife from castratin' me. We oughta have a cowboy competition here after the first of the year. We could do a chili cook-off and have four or five events and make it a fund raiser for the Smith sisters. What do ya think?" Edward asked Emmett and Jared.

"That sound like a good time. We can send out an e-mail invitation and limit it to ten cowboys in each event to keep it from getting' outta hand. Who's gonna plan it?" Emmett asked. He'd participated in competitions at some of the neighboring ranches, and they were always a good time.

"I'll have Cullen Industries underwrite it, and I'll get Angela to plan it. I'll help her, but she's good at shit like that, so I'm sure she'll be happy to do it. Now, Jared, where ya from?" Edward asked, trying to get to know the man better. He'd run a background check on the young man, but he felt it was rude not to allow the man to answer the questions himself.

"Originally, I'm from Washington State. I moved around a lot after I turned eighteen. I spent some time up in Calgary and then sort of migrated south. I worked for a couple of years outside of Bismarck, but I think I'm gonna like it down here a lot more. So, your wife seems like a spitfire," Jared volunteered.

"She is. She's pretty handy with a pistol, too," Edward warned. He wasn't going to have a repeat of the situation he'd gotten into with Crowley. The other hands had a sisterly affection for his wife, and the sooner Jared Wolfe figured it out, the easier they'd all get along.

"So I hear. That's good. You never know when you're gonna need it. Now, sir, I'll just go down to the horse pasture and see if there's one down there that I can get along with. Thanks for the opportunity, Boss," he called as he left with a halter and lead rope.

Edward turned to Emmett. "So?" he asked. They'd discussed offering Jared the job unlike when Edward had hired Tyler Crowley. It had caused a rift between the men, and Edward wasn't anxious for it to happen again.

"I think he's gonna work out just fine. Now, are you gonna work or do I gotta spend the day holdin' your hand?" Emmett teased.

"Fuck you," Edward remarked as he walked down the hallway of the barn to climb the ladder to the loft and count bales to see if they needed to get hay up from Barn Number 3. Edward never minded going down to that barn and reliving memories he had of time spent there with Bella. It was his second favorite place on the ranch.

##

"Kim, it's good of you to come. How's everything in Dallas?" Bella asked as she greeted her agent and the woman with her.

Kim hugged Bella and then stepped back. "This is my best friend and assistant, Claire. I told her about the caliber of men out here, and she insisted that she come along. Where are the cowboys?" Kim asked salaciously. Bella laughed because Kim's reaction reminded her of when Emily first came to the ranch.

"They're spread out all over. They'll be the ones in jeans, boots, button-up shirts, looking very nervous. Oh, and they're all very good looking," Bella teased as she led the women into the family room where the couch and chairs had been moved out of the way to allow for more room for people to mill around. There were trays of food everywhere, and a makeshift bar was set up on the island in the kitchen area that spilled into the family room.

The women followed her into the room, and Bella began introducing them to the other guests. When she got to her family, she smirked at Seth's face. He was clearly smitten with one of the women. "Who's your friend?" Seth asked as he waggled his eyebrows. Bella couldn't help but laugh. It sounded like a cheesy line she'd heard from someone much older in a bar.

"This is Kim Hawkins and her friend, Claire. This is my dad, Charlie, my stepmom, Sue, my sister, Leah, and my little brother, Seth. Watch him. He already thinks he's a ladies' man. He spends too much time with the cowboys," Bella teased. Everyone laughed.

"What'd ya get me for Christmas, Bells?" Seth asked. Bella looked at him and could tell he was at the end of his patience with the entire party.

"Hang on," she told him. She walked over to the tree and retrieved the box from under it and found Edward talking to Dan and Sandy Johnson about the competition that was planned for the ranch after the first of the year.

"Sorry. Can I steal you for a minute? Seth is at his patience end. We need to give them their gift because Sue looks like she's ready to pass out," Bella remarked. Sue was due in late May, but she was pretty big already.

"Sure. I'll be back," Edward assured. He'd been talking to Dan about how he ran the competition he'd held on his ranch during the summer, and it got Edward excited.

The couple walked over to where the Swan family was waiting to leave. "This is for everyone," Bella told them as she handed the box to Seth. As the youngest, she decided that he should be the one to open it, though she knew he wouldn't be happy about what was inside until it was explained to him. At eleven, he wasn't the most patient kid on the planet.

He tore into the box and looked at it. "What's this?" Seth whined, the disappointment clear on his face. He handed the box to his mother and crossed his arms over his chest in frustration.

Sue looked at everything inside and smiled. "Stop pouting, young man. Bella and Edward are sending the four of us to Universal Studios-Orlando for five days, and they're going to watch the baby while we're gone. That's incredible. You two are more than generous," Sue gushed as she hugged the two of them.

Charlie looked at the documents and saw that there were four first-class vouchers, a gift certificate to an expensive hotel, a rental car voucher, tickets to the theme park, along with a hand-made coupon to babysit. He looked at Sue and smiled. "Bells, we actually need another coupon for this," Charlie teased. They hadn't told anyone about the latest ultrasound. It was all Charlie could do to take it in himself. He wasn't sure how he was handling the news, much less how he'd live the reality.

"Coupon for what? There's a rental car voucher, hotel, plane, tickets for the park. Did we miss something?" Bella asked looking at Edward with concern.

Charlie looked at Sue and smiled. "We're gonna need you to watch two babies," Charlie replied. Bella looked at her father and then Sue and saw the smiles on their faces. It then clicked. Sue was big at four months. Bella knew exactly what it was.

"_TWINS!_" she squealed as she launched herself at her father. Charlie nodded and hugged his oldest daughter. He wasn't sure how he'd handle twins in his forties, but if Sue was up for it, he was too. It wasn't like they actually had a choice. Both babies were already on the way, and it was up to Charlie and Sue to get ready for them.

"Congratulations, y'all. Do ya know what they're gonna be yet?" Edward asked as he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket.

"We don't. They were both shy, but as soon as we know, we'll let y'all know," Sue responded. Edward kissed her cheek and excused himself leaving Bella with her family.

"God, I can't wait to see how you handle this, Daddy," Bella teased as she kissed Sue's cheek. She was very happy that her dad had found happiness in his life. It was long overdue, and Bella had never seen him happier. The smile on his face when he looked at Sue and the kids was as much as she needed to make it easy to embrace her new family.

##

Edward walked upstairs into their bedroom and closed the door calling his sister back. As far as he knew, Alice and Jasper were in Houston spending Christmas with his parents and dealing with last-minute wedding plans. The wedding was to be Saturday, December 28, and he and Bella were leaving the twenty-sixth to go to Houston for the festivities. Why his sister had called him ten times only led him to believe something had happened.

"Edward, I'm almost there," Alice snapped at him over the phone.

"Almost where? I thought y'all were in Houston? What's wrong?" Edward asked as he leaned against the dresser in their bedroom. If Jasper had done something to jeopardize his sister's happiness, Edward was prepared to go hunt him down and remind him that Alice was special and should be treated as such.

"I'm five minutes from the ranch. You and I are gonna talk. Momma and Daddy hung up on me when I called 'em, and I sent Jasper to Houston alone. If they won't tell me what's goin' on, you're gonna," Alice drawled. Edward knew she was pissed about something because the Texan in her was coming out which was highly unusual, unless she'd been...

"Rabbit, have ya been drinkin'?" he asked nervously.

"You bet your country ass I have. I'm just turnin' up the drive. Meet me in the barn. I can see you've got a crowd," Alice called as she hung up on him. He knew it was inevitable that she'd find out, he was just sorry it was at Christmas and right before her wedding. He knew the conversation wasn't going to be an easy one, but it was more than overdue, and he wanted to kick his parents for not having the conversation with his sister themselves.

\\\

_**E/N: Oh, a lot of things happened here…Talk to me friends…**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your review! Love reading your theories!**_

_**SMeyer owns…I do not.**_

_**\\\**_

44. A Whole Peck of Trouble

Edward heard the Porsche outside and hurried out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the coat closet in the hallway. He grabbed his coat and walked out the front door to see the Porsche headed toward the barn. He jogged down and saw Alice climb out of the car with a bottle in her hand as she stumbled into the barn, turning on the lights as she went.

Edward walked into the barn and pulled the door closed behind him. He could see she was pissed off and sort of drunk, so he grabbed her by the arm and led her into the office which was much warmer.

"It's a damn fool thing to drive out here when you've been drinkin', Mary Alice. Daddy would have your hide if he knew about it. Tell me, what's so damn fire important for ya to risk life and limb to come out here?" he asked as he turned up the heat in the office and took off his coat. She collapsed on the couch, and he sat down on the top of the desk facing her. He could see something was very wrong, but he was going to have to wait for her to tell him. He could tell she'd been crying, and he didn't know why.

Alice pulled off her gloves and reached into her purse handing Edward a piece of paper. "_Daddy? That's _a laugh. Can you explain this?" she asked as she handed him her birth certificate. It was a shock when she'd received the copy from the State that she'd need for the marriage license. When she called her parents to ask about it, they'd been vague, and when her mother started to cry, the phone went dead. She'd called back and no one answered.

When she'd presented it to Jasper, he remarked that it was probably a mistake, so she went to Austin to look into it herself. When she saw the original, she knew it was no mistake. She ordered Jasper to go to Houston without her, promising that they'd still get married, but she knew her older brother would have answers that her parents wouldn't give her.

Edward looked at the document and saw the problem right away. It was the _original_ birth certificate that someone had inadvertently sent her. The _amended_ birth certificate showed Carlisle as her father. The original read '_Unknown_'.

He knew damn well what was the problem, and he didn't want to spend Christmas Eve explaining it to her, but he had no choice. Alice needed answers, and he was cursing his parents in his head for not owning up to it and giving them to her.

"First, give me the bottle. If you're gonna ask for the truth, I'm only tellin' ya once, so you need to sober up," Edward responded as he handed her a bottle of water from the fridge. He watched her take her coat off and settle on the couch. She chugged the water and waited. He tried to pull himself together to figure out how to explain it to her because it was going to change all of their lives even more than it already had. The timing was horrific, but it couldn't be helped. He braced himself and sat down next to her, taking her by the hand.

"I'm gonna tell ya what was told to me, Alice. I was three-years old at the time, and I don't remember any of it. Momma and Daddy weren't gettin' along. They had actually separated. Daddy says it was because he was workin' too much and let his work take first place in his life, and Momma got sick of it and left. She moved into an apartment and got a job. I don't remember any of this, but they explained it to me at Thanksgivin' because they're bein' blackmailed about it. They both love ya, so remember that. Anyway, they'd both given up on the marriage, and Momma started datin' her boss. His name was Jonathon Banner, and he was Big Jim's older brother. Apparently, it got physical, and Momma got pregnant with you."

"Daddy woke up and figured out that he couldn't live without her and came acallin'. He told her he was gonna change and slow down so he could spend more time with us, and since that was all Momma wanted, they got back together. She and Jonathon Banner were done by then, for the most part, and when Daddy came to his senses, she told Jonathon it was over.

"He went off half-cocked, got drunked up, and wrapped his car around a tree, killin' himself in the process. Momma had you and they got back together, and Daddy moved us all to Houston. After you were born, they filed the amended birth certificate, and we all lived happily in Houston.

"What they didn't know was that Jim knew about the affair, and somewhere along the way, he put it together that he knew that your daddy was his brother. He held it in until recently when he went to Momma and told her to sell him the five percent they own in Cullen Industries, and he wants to be Chairman and CEO. I'm fine with steppin' down if it'll keep his mouth shut because he threatened to go to the papers with it. Your business doesn't need the controversy, so I'll let him take me down. Sell your shares and then I'm gonna flood the market with mine and bankrupt the prick. Trust me, it makes no difference to any of us," Edward finished.

"Edward, that's illegal. I can't do that, and you're not _gonna_ do that. Who else knows about this?" Alice asked as everything settled in her mind.

"Momma, Daddy, me, you, Big Jim, and I'm not sure who else," he responded as he took a swig out the bottle of Woodford she'd brought.

"Bella doesn't know?" Alice asked with surprise in her voice.

"No. I started to tell her, but I didn't tell her because, Rabbit, this isn't my story to tell anyone, and I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you. You're my baby sister, and ya have to know, Momma and Daddy are sick about this comin' out. Bella didn't ask me anything about why I decided to get out of Cullen Industries so quick. She's good like that. Now, I'll call for the jet, and I'll drive ya to Dallas. You can go to Houston and talk to Momma and Daddy," Edward told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She started to cry again, and he wasn't prepared for it. He knew the news was devastating to her, but it was the truth, and he believed she deserved it. After several minutes of holding her and trying to comfort her, she bolted from his arms and went to the bathroom in the office. He heard her throw up, and he immediately felt bad for her.

Five minutes later, she reappeared. "Can I sleep here tonight? Can you slip me into the house without me having to see anyone? I need to get to Houston and talk to Momma, Daddy, and Jasper about this, but I can't go tonight. I'm sorry to intrude on your party, but I didn't know where else to go. You're my big brother," she responded, wrapping her arms around his waist as he stood outside the bathroom door.

"Sure, honey. Come on," he replied as he led her out of the office and up to the house. He snuck her inside and up to the room she slept in at the ranch, and he left her alone. He went back to the party and could tell that only one person had missed him…his wife.

##

Bella woke when she felt Edward get up from the bed and get dressed. He was quiet as a church mouse, but she always felt the emptiness when he rose from the bed. When they went to bed the night before, she tried to initiate make-up sex from their argument Christmas Eve morning, but he told her he was exhausted, which wasn't like him at all, so she knew he had something on his mind. She knew Alice was in her room at the ranch, but she didn't know why.

After she heard the back door slam, she got up and dressed quickly. She went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee preparing to wait for Alice to emerge and explain what was going on. Something was up, and if it was going to impact her family, Bella wanted to know what it was. If Edward wouldn't tell her, she'd badger it out of Alice.

Thirty minutes later, Alice emerged from her room and walked quietly into the kitchen. Bella could see that Alice didn't expect to see her sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Merry Christmas, sister. Now, what's going on?" Bella asked as she rose from the table and filled a cup of coffee for Alice. She could see swollen eyes and a lost look on Alice's face, and she was worried.

"Oh, Bella, my world is upside down," Alice began and then started crying. Between her sobs, she explained what Edward had told her the night before, and the two cried and held each other.

"Alice, listen to me. My mother is dead. I didn't even know her, and I'll never get a chance. Carlisle loves you very much, so you're lucky. He raised you as if you were his biological daughter, so you _have_ a father. Don't let this come between you and your family. I know your parents well enough to know that they thought they were doing what was best for you. Be happy about that. Remember, my dad didn't tell me my mom was dead until right before Edward and I got married.

"It seems your brother is plagued to get bad news before anyone else. Don't take this out on Edward because your parents decided to handle it in the way they did," she suggested. Bella loved Alice like a sister and could see that she was devastated at the news, but it wasn't as bad as some other news she could have received. She had a family who loved her and only tried to protect her.

##

Bella and Edward were alone on the jet on the way to Houston. Alice had left without much fanfare or grief Christmas morning. Bella called Jasper to give him a head's up that he needed to pick her up without her parents and have a discussion…it seemed like the fair thing to do.

"How'd you take it when your parents told you about it?" Bella asked as he held her hand. Christmas Day didn't go the way they'd planned, but they did what they had to do for family. Bella hoped that the next year's Christmas Day could be like the first one they spent together in front of the fire making love all day.

"I was shocked, as you'd probably guess, but they seem to have made peace with it between 'em. I was all for not tellin' Alice because I was worried that she'd take it the way she did. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya, but I think Momma was worried about what you'd think of her. I don't know if we did the right thing or not, but it seemed like it at the time. I'm sorry I kept it from ya. I know better than to think you'd ever say anything, so I hope you're not mad at me," Edward responded thinking about his reasons for not telling her at the time. As he reviewed them, none of them seemed worth keeping something from his wife.

"It's okay. I don't know what I'd have done in the same situation. Just remember, I'm your wife. There's _absolutely_ nothing you can't tell me, no matter what it is. I'm your biggest supporter, so…always remember I love you," she told him as she squeezed his hand as they made their approach to the airport in Houston.

Edward thanked the flight crew, and they deplaned and walked into the small terminal and over to the exit with their bags on a cart. They saw Jasper standing next to Carlisle's Escalade, and they both worried. When Jasper saw the two of them come out of the terminal, he jogged over to where they were and hugged them both.

"I'm so damn glad for reinforcements and a reason to get the hell out of the house. Mrs. K actually begged me to bring her with me. I told her someone had to stay and referee. It's just about as bad as you'd think it could be," Jasper told them as he helped Edward load their luggage into the back of the Escalade.

The three rode silently for several minutes, and Jasper decided to change the subject. "Bella, Chelsea Farr sent me an e-mail that you're having trouble with your new book. She's waiting for chapters, and she said that you're holding back. Is something wrong?" he asked.

It was the wrong thing to say, and Edward knew it. He sat back in the front passenger seat and waited for all hell to break loose. He was actually feeling sorry for Jasper because he knew the man didn't know the can of worms he'd just opened.

"She said _what_? You need to tell her to get off my jock, Whitlock. I have a contract that states that I don't owe her a fucking thing for six months. I'm only two chapters in because I'm writing about something that I'm not comfortable with yet. I need to do some research, and she's needs to sit the fuck back and relax. My contract gives me an eighteen-month window to finish the book. Does she not have any other fucking thing to do?" Bella snapped. She could see Jasper's wide eyes in the rearview mirror, and she knew he had no idea what was going on. She could also see her husband's shoulders shaking in the front passenger seat which led her to believe he was laughing at her tirade. She had no problem smacking him on the top of the head over the seat back.

"Ouch, dammit. I didn't do nothin'. _I_ know the hell you went through with the last one. I told ya to talk to him about her, but you were stubborn like always. It shouldn't surprise ya that she's bitchin' about somethin' already. She bitched the whole time you did the final edits on the last one," Edward responded as he rubbed the top of his head where she'd slapped him.

Jasper was surprised that there were problems. Bella hadn't told him anything about problems with Chelsea. "You two don't get along? Why didn't you call me? She's new, and if she isn't working out, then I need to know it," Jasper responded, completely surprised by the confession.

"Look, she's a nice enough woman, I think. Anyway, I love the characters in this story, and I want to do it justice, but I need time to research it thoroughly. She doesn't seem to get that some of the subject matter isn't my usual fare, so I wanted to make sure I understood it completely. She doesn't understand the shit at all, not that I'd expect her to, but she questions me at every step about why certain things need to be in the book. My last book did well, so she needs to back the fuck off," Bella snapped.

Jasper glanced to his right and saw Edward was still laughing, so he was going to be of no help. "Tell me what the new one is about," Jasper asked. He always liked Bella's thought process with regard to her writing. It was one thing he missed about being her editor. The opportunity to delve into her mind was always intriguing to him because it worked like no one else's he'd ever happened upon.

"A farmer's daughter meets a calf-roping cowboy. They get to know each other because she actually follows calf roping. Her father sells calves to a rodeo company, and she has experience with them, but as my husband pointed out, maybe I'm giving her too much credit for being able to judge cattle, so I need time. That's what the book is going to be about, so either you give me the time to write it my way, or I return my advance, we say fuck it all, and I take up knitting," Bella snapped. She was feeling very frustrated by the entire process, and the fact that Chelsea Farr was complaining only made her wonder if she should chuck the whole thing.

"Now, wait a minute. What I read was really good. I'd read a book like that. It's just that you need exposure to it, so ease up. If ya don't wanna write another book, that's fine and all, but I liked what I read, and I think it'll be a damn good book. Now, if this Farr woman is a problem, maybe Jasper's got another editor you can work with," Edward suggested as they pulled up the driveway of Cullen's Corner. None of them were sure what they were going to walk in on and everyone was very nervous.

##

"What do ya mean you're not goin' with me to Houston? I've known Alice Cullen for years, and we've been invited to the weddin'. I thought the two of you got along. Fuck, Edward paid for plane tickets for us, and it would be a slap in the face to all of the Cullens if we don't show," Emmett snapped. Rosalie had just told him she wasn't going to Houston with him, and he had no idea why.

"I like Alice a lot, but I don't do weddings. Plus, I don't know the rest of the family very well, and I can't imagine it making any difference one way or another. Alice told me it's going to be a big wedding, so I doubt she'd notice if I was there or not. You feel a sense of obligation about it…you go. I'm not going," Rosalie snapped.

"Why are ya pushin' me away? What the fuck have I done to bring this on? All I try to do is love ya and ya just don't seem to give a shit about me. Ya know what, I'm goin', and I'd appreciate it if you'd be gone when I get back. I can't keep holdin' onto somethin' that's one-sided, Rose. I love ya, and if ya don't get it or trust me, then maybe it's best if we just put it to bed," Emmett snapped as he finished packing. He was finished trying. He'd begged her to marry him, and he'd tried to talk her into looking into adoption, but it seemed to him that she was so dead set to ruin things between them that he didn't see any way for it to work out.

Without waiting for her answer, he closed his suitcase and he left. He hoped his words would somehow resonate with her, but he didn't hold out a lot of hope. He'd hoped that he'd found the love of his life, but when he looked at Edward and Bella's relationship or even Sam and Emily's, it didn't appear as difficult as it was for Rosalie and him. He was too tired to fight the battle any longer. If it was over, then it was time to let it go.

##

Bella walked into the kitchen of Cullens Corner and saw Esme at the counter taking a pill. "Got any more of those?" she teased.

"Unfortunately, it's only ibuprofen. I've gotta tell ya, I never expected that two days before my only daughter's weddin', we wouldn't be speakin'. How the hell did everything get to this point?" Esme asked rhetorically. She felt an arm on her shoulder and turned to see her daughter-in-law next to her with tears in her eyes. She couldn't hold back the barrage of tears and turned to Bella and cried while the young woman held her and patted her back soothingly.

"I know it seems hopeless right now, but she'll come around. She loves you so much, and you two are so much alike, it isn't even funny. She's just shocked and hurt, and likely she's a little emotional about getting married. It'll take time, but she'll come around. I remember when my dad told me my mom was dead. I didn't think I could ever forgive him for keeping the secret but here I am, closer to him than ever before and excited about the prospect of him and Sue having twins. Things happen that we're not prepared for all the time, but things work out. Give her a little time to wrap her head around it, and maybe just keep trying to talk to her. I'll be your shoulder to lean on while you're trying to get back to normal," Bella told her. Esme squeezed her in a hug and pulled away.

"Thank you, sugar. You know, you're a real sweetheart, and I'm so glad you're in our family. I'm still sorry about havin' the Denalis over for Thanksgiving. That was wrong for me to put you in that situation, and I'm sorry about that and will never do that again. I hope you're right about Alice and me. Now, I've got things to do. Why don't you go check on her? She won't talk to me, but I think she's got errands to run today, so maybe she could use some company," Esme suggested as she dried her eyes. She saw Bella nod, and then the two women went their separate ways.

##

Bella knocked on Alice and Jasper's door and waited. She knew Edward was at the barn and Carlisle was at the hospital. She also knew that Antonio was at a hotel in north Houston near _Chateau Polonez_ where the wedding and reception were going to be held.

When Alice opened the door, Bella thought she looked relieved that it was _her_ standing there instead of Esme. "You want some company today?" Bella asked. Alice hugged her and pulled her into the room. Bella was glad that Jasper wasn't still in bed. He was dressed and sitting on top of the covers watching TV. She saw him smile in appreciation at her, and she knew that she was on the right track.

"I need to go to the _Chateau_ and check on things. You want to go with me?" Alice asked.

"I'd love to. I need to stop at the store and get an extra set of stockings, just in case. We can have lunch, and then get Antonio and go to the venue. Come on, Rabbit, we've got a wedding to get ready for," Bella shouted enthusiastically hoping that some of it would rub off on Alice.

Alice smiled and laughed. "Okay, cheerleader. I'll shower and be down in a bit. Thank you, Bella. I know what you're trying to do, and I truly appreciate it," Alice replied giving her a big hug. Bella hugged her back and left the couple alone in their room.

##

"Alice, honey, you need to talk to your mom and dad and straighten this mess out before too much more time passes. You'll never forgive yourself if things are up in the air on our wedding day, and we both know it," Jasper told her as he rose from the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"I know. I just need a little more time. I promise I'll talk to them tonight after the rehearsal dinner," Alice responded before she went to shower. She knew she needed to talk to her parents, and she knew what she wanted to say. She just needed time to work it out in her head the way she'd always done her whole life.

##

"Vicky, if Jim's in jail, we're free. You can divorce him, and we can do anything we want," Riley reasoned. They were at the Marriott downtown in Dallas for their regular meeting. Jenks had been badgering Riley every day to make it happen and Riley saw it as his shot to convince her to go with him to the police and turn in Jim Banner for his wrongdoings. He also needed her to convince Jim's niece, Lauren, to step up and tell her piece of the story. He was confident that Jenks would keep his word that Edward Cullen would drop all charges against Lauren regarding her part in the insider information debacle that Big Jim had set in motion.

"The only way I can divorce him and come out ahead is if I have proof that he's cheating on me. You need to contact this Jenks guy and get him to tail Jim and get the proof we need. That would be the only way that I'd be able to come out ahead on this. Talk to your guy, and get back to me," she told him as she redressed to go home. She kissed his forehead and left without another word.

Riley called Jenks as he relaxed in the bed. "Jenks," he heard over the line.

"If you wanna bring this together, then you need to do a little work. You've gotta catch Big Jim cheatin' on Vicky. Her pre-nup states that she can only get a settlement if he's cheatin' on her. If you wanna go forward with this, you gotta get somethin' on Big Jim," Riley instructed.

Jenks agreed. When he hung up, he cursed to himself for yet another person he had to follow. Edward Cullen was going to be paying a hefty price for it, so he needed to call him and clear it through him. He hadn't clued Edward in on everything because he was hoping to be able to present a complete package to him that would solve the problem, but he'd need Edward's approval to start tailing Jim Banner. Jenks wasn't running a charity.

He looked at his watch and saw it was only 10:00 PM, and he dialed the number. When it went to voicemail, he left a message, "It's Jenks. I'm putting together a post-Christmas gift for ya, but I need your approval to go ahead with somethin' unexpected. Call me back. Oh, uh, happy holidays." He'd wait for the return call.

He called the airlines and cancelled his flight to Hawaii the next day because a week or two didn't mean anything to him. He wanted a fool-proof package together before he went on vacation because once he left, his phone was off, and he wasn't coming back until he had twelve days of sand and sea and sexy women. He felt like he owed it to himself.

##

Alice, Carlisle and Esme rode home in a limo from the rehearsal dinner, tension thick in the air. They were silent for the first part of the drive, and then Alice thought it was time to address the monkey in the room. "Okay, let's get this out in the open. I'm not at all happy about how this came about, but Daddy, you're the only father I've ever known, so we'll get passed it. I love you both, and I'm not willing to give up on our relationship over this. That entire Banner clan is nothing but bad news, and I'm not at all happy that I've got their blood running through my veins, but I was raised a Cullen, and a Cullen I'll always be. I love you both, so let's just move on," Alice announced firmly. Both Carlisle and Esme moved to the seat on either side of her and they each took a hand.

"Alice, you're my daughter. I don't give a shit what anyone says, you're mine and I love ya. That's all you need to worry about," Carlisle told her as he kissed her temple. It was easy for him because he could remember rocking her when she was a baby and being grateful to have her as his daughter. It didn't matter to him that science proved that she wasn't biologically his daughter. In his heart, she was always his little spitfire.

"Honey, I'm sorry that we didn't tell ya about this mess sooner, but I couldn't see that it would make a difference. Your daddy and I love ya, and that's all that matters to me. I hope you can forgive me, eventually," Esme told her as she kissed her head.

The three cried together and went into the ranch house and had a night cap toasting Alice's wedding the next day. They went to bed feeling a lot better about the entire situation, and Alice fell asleep easily even though Jasper wasn't there. He was at a hotel near the venue, and Alice knew he wasn't happy about it at all.

##

As the group settled into _Pappasito's Cantina_ near the wedding venue, they weren't feeling much pain. Emmett had texted Edward to ask where they were once his plane landed, and they were looking out for him to show up. Edward was worried because Emmett had told him he was alone, and Edward knew that Alice had extended the invitation to Rosalie as well.

"Here's to Jasper Whitlock. You're the only man I know who could possibly take on the whirlwind who is Alice Cullen," Bella toasted with Patron's. They all slung back the shots and slammed the glasses on the table.

Edward saw Emmett come in and waved him over to the table where they all sat talking and drinking. "Hey, y'all," Emmett called as he sat down next to Bella after pulling up a chair. He was trying not to throw a pall over the party, but he couldn't help himself.

"Em, where's Rose?" Bella whispered. She could tell something wasn't right with his demeanor. Emmett McCarty was a jovial man first of all, and he always had an optimistic air about him. The man who sat down next to Bella that night had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"She's gone. Now, let's get to some serious drinkin'. Who's that?" Emmett asked Bella pointing to Paloma Sanchez. The entire Denali family was there with Esteban Sanchez and his sister in tow. Bella had dodged Esteban's attempts at conversation with her the entire night because she didn't want to disrupt Alice's wedding. She hoped it was the last occasion she'd have to suffer through with the Denali family and the added Sanchez siblings.

"That's Paloma Sanchez. She's going to do the series of articles on the changes at the ranch, apparently, for '_American Cowboy_'," Bella replied. She was worried about Emmett showing interest in the woman because she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Emmett was in love with Rosalie. She wasn't necessarily loyal to Rosalie because the woman had made it known that she wasn't exactly willing to make friends, but Bella knew that Emmett loved her. She saw Paloma Sanchez as a rebound, and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I need to get acquainted with a little raven-haired beauty," Emmett called as he rose from the table and walked around to where Paloma sat next to Bonny. Bella watched Emmett pull up a chair, and she worried. Maybe it was what he needed to do, but she couldn't help but wonder how much trouble it would be in the end.

The group drank and danced until late into the night, and when cabs were called, Bella and Edward were in one with a very drunken Jasper between them. Emmett disappeared with Paloma Sanchez, and Bella noticed that Esteban Sanchez wasn't happy about it at all.

She and Edward helped Jasper to his room at the hotel and then went back to the ranch for the night. The both drank water knowing that the next day was going to be long and went to sleep holding each other, happy that they didn't have to wade through the waters of uncertainty any longer.

##

"Thank y'all for comin' together to celebrate the weddin' of our daughter, Alice, and the newest member of our family, Jasper Whitlock. We'd like to thank the Whitlock's for comin' down from New York for the ceremony, and we're happy you're all here to share this happy day with us.

"The first time Alice brought Jasper to the ranch, Edward and I took the city boy on a ride. We put him on a horse that wasn't exactly the gentlest thing I had at the time, but he held his own. That was when I knew he was perfect for my baby girl. I'd like y'all to raise a glass to Alice and Jasper. God bless their life and God bless Texas," Carlisle announced through the microphone. Everyone cheered and drank in toast.

Bella had been a bridesmaid and Edward was an usher having walked his mother down the aisle to her seat. When Carlisle and Alice walked down the aisle, a pin drop could have been heard because Alice looked so beautiful that Jasper couldn't hold back his own tears. Everyone saw him wiping them, and it set off a chain reaction of sniffles and sobs that no one could have anticipated.

Once the couple was at the reception, they were both glowing with happiness that could have been seen from a mile away. The reception was perfect, and at the end of the night when they made the rounds to thank their guests, they couldn't wait to get away from the party.

After the couple left, the throng continued to dance for another hour. Bella couldn't help but notice that Emmett was with Paloma Sanchez, and while she still felt bad for Rosalie, she was happy that Paloma wasn't chasing _her_ husband. She definitely didn't want to cause a problem at her sister-in-law's wedding, but if Paloma Sanchez had made another attempt at flirting with her husband, Bella had no problem taking the woman to task. She'd done it before with another woman, and she'd gladly do it again. The end of the night found her husband wrapped around her at his parents' ranch, drunkenly muttering how much he loved her, with a smile on his face. She had no complaints whatsoever.

##

"Time to get up, woman," Edward jovially announced to her as he slapped her on the ass that morning. They'd just had a very bawdy round of sex with her on top of him, riding him hard as he sat up and sucked her nipples until they both exploded around each other, and Bella felt like her body was boneless. They were back in Dallas at the apartment after the wedding, and he'd been very closed-mouthed about the meeting they were going to attend that morning. They were going to the ranch for New Year's after the meeting, but Edward told her they had business to finish in Dallas.

"Why can't we stay in bed?" she whined as she rolled onto her back. He'd satisfied her sexually, and she just wanted to sleep and do it all over again. The swivel he'd added to his repertoire had sent her over the moon, and she wanted him to do an encore, eager for another mind-blowing orgasm.

"We're goin' to breakfast with the guy who burned down the Lincoln plant, and Jenks is gonna explain to me how we can take down Jim Banner. You don't wanna be there for _that_?" he asked as he squeezed toothpaste on his toothbrush in the bathroom.

Bella found her strength, crawling from the bed and walking into the bathroom to turn on the shower and climb inside without a word. If there was a way to rid themselves of the likes of Jim Banner, after all the problems he'd caused for the entire family, she wanted to hear it for herself.

\\\

_**E/N: Big chapter…lots happened. Still more to come, I promise. I'd love to hear from you, and thank you for reading. You rock!**_

_**SIDEBAR: Someone made mention regarding why did Bella and Edward had to wait to start a family after she went off the pill. When I went off the pill, my OB/GYN told me to wait two full cycles before we tried in earnest, so that's what I used. Maybe everyone didn't have that same advice, but that's why my guy told me.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and reccing! You're all lovely.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No infringement…**_

_**\\\**_

45. A New Year with New Hopes

When the couple walked into the diner that morning, they weren't prepared for the young man sitting with Jenks. He looked far too young to have pulled off blowing up the Lincoln plant. The young man reminded Bella of some of the students she'd taught, and she wondered if his life would have taken a different turn, what could he have made of himself?

Edward had explained to her as much as he knew on the way to the meeting place, and she was anxious to find out what needed to happen to put the entire issue to rest. It was a dark cloud over their lives that needed to be lifted, and if it wasn't exactly legal, she believed it would at least be in the spirit of the law.

"Hey, y'all," Edward called as he pulled out the chair for his wife. He could see that the young man was nervous, and in Edward's mind, he had every right to be. People could have been killed at the plant, and that didn't set well with him.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to actually meet you, ma'am. Let's not beat around the bush here because I need to get busy. Riley, clue these good folks in on what you know and let's figure out what the hell we're gonna do about it," Jenks suggested.

Riley explained his part in the whole mess, with Jenks filling in details along the way. Bella and Edward listened with rapt attention, neither believing how careless Jim Banner had become in his pursuit of trying to figure out how to take down Cullen Industries and the Cullen family along with it. It was almost as if he threw all caution to the wind, which surprised Edward considerably, but everything made more sense to him since it had come to light that Alice was actually Jonathon Banner's daughter and it had been kept secret for all of those years. Obviously, Jim Banner felt he was exacting some sort of revenge for his brother, and taking out the whole family must have been the price Banner wanted for his brother's untimely death.

In Bella's mind, it was a perfect example of someone allowing greed and vengeance to overtake common sense and integrity. She believed Jim Banner to be the ruthless son-of-a-bitch that Edward had pegged a long time ago, and she was anxious for him to be dealt with and taken out of commission.

She turned to her husband as he chewed his sausage. She knew he was taking everything in that the young man was telling them and chewing on the information as well. She saw him swallow and take a sip of his coffee. "Well, sounds like if I want Big Jim, I gotta pay the freight for Miss Vicky to get his fortune, a lot of which includes Cullen stock. What are we gonna do 'bout that?" Edward asked. They're recently found out that Big Jim was mixed up with Victory Holdings, and things had become a lot clearer to Edward when Emily shared the information.

Edward could see by the look on Riley's face that he wasn't prepared for his comment. He was happy to have reasserted the upper hand in the relationship because if the kid thought he was going to get over on Edward Cullen, he was crazy.

"Uh, well, I could get Vicky to sign it over to ya, I 'spose. I'm not sure if she'll do it, but if she wants away from Jim, and I believe she does, she'll do it. Now, I need a good lawyer to help with all of this, and Mr. Jenks said you knew one. I don't wanna go back to jail," Riley responded as he pushed his eggs around his plate.

Bella looked at Edward and smiled. "I think Zafrina Cole would be good for this," she responded. The ebony amazon was more than equipped to handle it, in Edward's opinion. That's why he had hired her to represent Bella when she got arrested for assault before Heidi was killed.

"Jay, make this work. I want that bastard's head on a platter," Edward commented as he threw a hundred dollar bill on the table as he and Bella left the diner.

"Well, I better go. I've got a snake to trail. Kid, I'll be in touch," Jenks responded. Riley sat at the table until Jenks was gone. He picked up the hundred and left a twenty on the table which covered breakfast without a tip. He wasn't one to leave behind an excess of cash. Vicky had expensive tastes, and he wasn't anywhere near her league, but he hoped to be someday.

##

"Jesus H. Christ, you're worse than a woman. Paloma Sanchez isn't going to care what you wear, Edward. That hussy would probably like it if you showed up in nothing," Bella called down the hallway as she walked around the apartment in Dallas pulling all of the unnecessary plugs in the place. They were going to the ranch for the month of January. They'd planned to go to _The Junction_ with the ranch hands and their various hangers-on and girlfriends on New Year's Eve, and they needed to leave. What he was doing back in the bedroom, Bella couldn't understand.

"I'm comin', and quit makin' cracks about that Sanchez woman. From what I understand, she's stayin' with Emmett. I got no interest in that woman at all, and you know that," Edward called from the bedroom. He'd bought Bella an eternity band to give her at midnight, and he was trying to compose a card to accompany it. She didn't make things easy on him, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

"If Rosalie shows up, there'll probably be a fight, you know," Bella called from the kitchen as she checked the fridge again and turned off the ice maker in the freezer. She could only imagine what would happen if Rosalie showed up unexpectedly at Emmett's house and found the likes of Paloma Sanchez staying there. She was sure that the sheriff would be involved somehow.

Since he was taking his time, she pulled out her laptop and decided to check on where she was in her story. The altercation she'd had with Jasper regarding Chelsea Farr a few days earlier didn't set well with her, and she was bound and determined to make the sixth book worth it.

'_So, Miss Sami, where to? I'm new in town,' Tate asked._

'_Uh, let's try Miss Shari's Cafe. It's early enough that maybe we can get a seat, plus they have the best pancakes in town,' Sami offered. She directed him to the diner in town which was on, what everyone referred to as, the strip. When they arrived at the diner, she was happy to see that there wasn't a line. They were seated quickly with coffee and menus in a booth in the corner. _

'_So, what's good?' Tate asked as he settled in with his menu, unable to take his eyes off of her._

'_Like I said they have the best pancakes in town, but Miss Bessie who works at the Depot Diner makes the best biscuits. Course, you can't say that out loud here, or you'll get tarred and feathered,' Sami whispered. Tate laughed as she'd hoped he would._

'_Well, if it ain't Shy Sami? How've you been, girl? Last I heard you were in the big city and ready to get married,' the waitress taunted. Sami cringed at the grade school nickname. _

'_Hello, Tammy. How are you? Last I heard, you had twins,' Sami asked as she addressed the waitress. She wanted to slap her, but she was pretty sure that wouldn't impress Tate much._

'_The boys are fine. So, is this the guy you're married to?' Tammy sniped. Sami wasn't sure how to answer because she was in no mood to air her dirty laundry to the town whore._

'_I'm the lucky guy who was able to steal her away from the worthless idiot who was trying to talk her into marriage. Now then, how about two orders of pancakes and bacon?' Tate asked, taking control of an obviously uncomfortable situation. _

'_Comin' right up, handsome,' Tammy purred. That only made Sami want to slap her more. Tate took Sami's hand across the table and squeezed it, which made her forget all about Tammy the town tart._

'_Hey, every high school has one of those. My guess is she got knocked up during or right out of high school, and she's a little bitter?' Tate offered judging the situation perfectly._

'_Yeah. She was my locker partner in high school and teased me mercilessly about my red hair and freckles. Shy Sami was the kindest thing she ever called me. Thanks,' Sami explained._

'_That's pretty funny. I'm sure you must've been one of the most beautiful girls in your graduatin' class. How anyone ever came up with any nicknames for you that didn't include beautiful, gorgeous or stunning, is beyond me. Now, about those feeder calves. Do you think that your dad would mind me getting' a little practice time in with 'em?' Tate asked trying to calm down before he embarrassed himself further. The fact that he'd openly gushed about how beautiful he thought the young woman was simply wasn't his style and made him very uncomfortable._

_Sami decided that his compliments were meant to pave the way for her to help him, and she wasn't too pleased that Tate thought she was the kind of girl who could be flattered into doing anything. She'd already promised to help, so his overt flattery was unnecessary. 'Tate, you don't have to sweet talk me to get me to help you. I believe in you, and as your friend, I'll gladly help you. Hell, I think at this point Andy might be able to help you more than me. Daddy already said it was fine. Bring your horse over when you want. I'll be gettin' the calves up when we get back home. If you can help me bring 'em down from the barn, we've got some cattle panels we can use to make a holding area. I think you'll be fine.' Sami answered fidgeting in her seat. _

'_Wait…that wasn't a line, Sami. I meant every word of it. Hell,' Tate sighed. It had been a long time since he had to really work for a girl's attention, and he was out of practice._

'_Sami? Sami Bellows? I'll be dogged. I haven't seen you since your high school graduation. I heard you were back in town,' someone called as Tate was about to explain himself. He looked up and saw a large, muscular man standing at the end of their booth with a toothy grin that immediately upset him._

Bella read through her latest addition to her story and was relatively happy with it. It still smacked of Edward and her, but she couldn't help herself. It was a subject near and dear to her heart. Just then, she heard her husband's boots shuffling down the hallway. She looked up and smiled. He had on a hooded sweatshirt with the Princeton logo across the chest, and he was pulling his suitcase behind him.

"Good lord, what took you so long? Did you get all your make-up on right?" she joked as she powered down her laptop. She loved to tease him.

"Now, ain't you just a piss riot this mornin'. I was returnin' e-mails and phone calls. I'm turnin' off my cell, and I suggest you do the same thing until January 2. I don't want the rest of our holiday interrupted by anything. Come on, let's hit the road," Edward called.

Bella had an English muffin with butter and apple butter for him and a travel mug of coffee for the road because she was in a hurry to get back to the ranch. The last time they were there was Christmas and with all of the drama around the news that Alice was Jonathan Banner's daughter, it wasn't as fun as she'd hoped. She prayed that the New Year holiday would be far less dramatic and much more intimate. It was a goal, anyway.

##

Jay Jenks was not a happy man. He'd made a date for later that night with a waitress who he'd been after for a couple of weeks, and when Riley Biers called him and told him that Victoria Banner had informed that she and Jim had separate plans for New Year's Eve, he knew he had to follow Jim to see what the hell was going on.

He was parked outside the Banners' gated home in Dallas, and he saw Victoria leave in her Mercedes at 2:30 PM. He made a note in his book of the time, and he waited. And, he waited. He had a Sudoku puzzle book, a gift from Bella Cullen with a note telling him that the next time he had to follow her maybe he'd like something to occupy his time, and he actually figured out how it worked and was completely enthralled with it when the front gates of the property opened for Jim Banner to drive through in his Cadillac Escalade. Jenks started his piece-of-shit car and followed him, keeping a safe but vigilant distance.

Forty-five minutes later, he saw Jim stop in front of a coffee shop to pick up a young man with a duffel bag in his hands. Jenks quickly snapped a few photos of the man crawling in the SUV, and he was happy to catch the two kiss quickly before the SUV sped off. "So, Big Jim swings the other way. This should be interestin'," Jenks remarked to himself out loud in the solitude of his car.

He followed the two to _The Adolphus_ off Commerce St. and saw Jim hand the keys to the valet. He snapped photos of the two men walking inside, and he found street parking. He knew he was onto something, and he hoped he could get what he needed before he was to meet his date that night.

He flipped through the contacts on his phone and saw that an old buddy of his worked security at the hotel. He quickly dialed the number and waited. When the phone was answered, he asked for his buddy, Ferd.

"Ferd Chambers," the voice answered over the line.

"Hey, it's Jay Jenks. How's the pay?" Jenks asked. He knew it would take money to get what he wanted.

"Jenks? What the fuck do you want?" Chambers asked harshly. It was then that Jenks remembered that they weren't exactly the best of friends or actually on friendly terms any longer. It was a card game gone badly, but Jenks decided that Edward Cullen would be more than happy to pay at least $500 for the security tape, so he plowed forward.

"I've got a proposition for you. Everyone can use a little extra cash at the holidays," he responded. He lay out his plan, and after a little financial incentive, Chambers was on board. An hour later, Jenks had videotape of a particularly disturbing elevator ride, and a room key to a suite on the top floor.

He listened outside the door after the room service waiter delivered a cart with champagne and appetizers. He heard music inside and a lot of bumping of furniture. He opened the door and walked in quietly. He saw the man on the couch with Banner kneeling between the blonde man's legs with his cock in his mouth. Jenks called out, "Housekeeping," and poised his camera.

Both men looked up in shock, but Banner didn't move the man's cock from his mouth, and Jenks got the perfect money shot. He quickly ran out of the room and took the stairs to get the hell out of there because he was quite certain that Jim Banner never went anywhere without a gun.

Once he found his car, he looked at his watch and saw it was only 8:30 PM. He wasn't going to be late for his date after all.

##

"You two are just too damn cute," Emily remarked. Bella noted it was Emily's third shot of tequila, and she remembered the last time the women had done tequila shots together. She laughed to herself as she sipped her Shiner. Edward had warned her not to get too drunk that night because he had plans for the two of them when they got back to the ranch, and he was only allowing himself a couple of beers so that he'd be able to drive them home without a problem.

"So, are you and Sam okay? Fuck, I'd have thought you two woulda been engaged by now," Bella responded. The men were shooting pool, and it was Emily, Bella, Kim Hawkins who was at the party with Jared…which surprised Bella…and Claire, who was there with Quil sitting at the three tables that had been pushed together at _The Junction_. Bella was glad that the men at the ranch were finding nice women to date because she wanted them all to stay at the ranch, and if she had to become a matchmaker to ensure it, she would. She'd talked Edward into building an addition to the bunkhouse so that it didn't seem so much like a frat house, and he was talking to architects to get the work done.

"That's fucking two of us. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him. I keep waiting, but I'm not going to wait forever. I love the man, don't get me wrong, and I know it's going to be difficult because his job is in Tyler and mine's in Dallas, but it's not insurmountable. Fuck, you and Edward made it work before you two got married. I think it's the money. He's intimidated by the amount of money I make. I bought him a saddle for Christmas and the fucker is still sitting in the middle of my living room back in town, untouched," Emily responded angrily.

Bella had wondered if it would be that way. It seemed to her that Emily didn't care about the money or what Sam did for a living, but the fact that she made a lot more money than Sam was probably a problem. Same Uley was a proud alpha-male type, as Bella had witnessed on more than one occasion, and she could see where he'd be intimidated by the amount of money that Edward probably paid Emily.

Bella decided to try to lighten the mood because it was New Year's Eve. "I could ask Edward to cut your salary." The women at the table all started laughing.

"Fuck you, Mrs. Cullen," Emily teased. The band started playing "Whiskey Girl," by Toby Keith and the women decided to dance. The men had abandoned them, and since it was New Year's Eve, Bella ordered lemon drop shooters for the four of them, and they all went to the dance floor. They started dancing together laughing, and when the big-titted waitress brought their shots, they each took one and toasted to the end of another year and shot them back.

Suddenly, Bella felt two very familiar arms around her waist, and she decided to tease a little. "Howdy, Cowboy," she purred without looking behind her as she felt a hard body against hers.

"Hey, now, I told ya not to get too drunk 'cause I got plans when we get home," she felt whispered against her neck as she felt his body press against her tighter. She ground her ass against his front and felt him harden against her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked without looking over her shoulder. She felt him laugh against her back, and as he pulled her hips back against his hard cock, she couldn't help but gasp. She loved him so much, and she was very happy that they still had the playfulness in their marriage.

"You know every damn thing about me. You know what turns me on…you know what turns me off…you know what makes me laugh…you know what makes me cry…you know my hopes and dreams and failures. I'd venture a guess that nobody knows me better than you. Don't forget, darlin', I know all of those things about you as well. That's what happens when two people fall in love and get married," he whispered to her as he took her left hand and kissed her ring finger where the ring rested that he'd placed upon her finger _twice_. She liked the fact that they had matching rings, and she took his hand and kissed his as well. She spun around in his arms and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"That's right, Mr. Cullen, and you better never forget it. Now, are we going to ring in the New Year here, or at home?" she asked, looking at his watch and seeing it was 11:00 PM. She snaked her hand down between their bodies as they swayed to the music and brushed against the zipper of his Wranglers feeling him hard beneath it.

She heard him moan low in his chest and then he took her hand and led her to the table. He helped her with her coat and then pulled on his own. He grabbed her purse and threw money on the table, leading her out of the bar to the truck where he helped her inside.

They began the drive to the ranch, and Bella had an idea about something she'd never done to him before. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and scooted closer to him, licking his jaw. "Slow down. There's no rush to get home just yet," she whispered as her hand unbuckled his belt and pulled his button down shirt out of his jeans. She found the button and zipper of his Wrangler's and quickly opened them, freeing his hard erection. She was pleased to see he hadn't bothered with boxers, and she quickly leaned down in the seat and took him into her mouth as he drove them home.

"Fuck, Bella, I can't…oh, God, yes…just like that," she heard Edward gasp as she took him in her mouth and sucked hard on his erection. She relaxed her throat as best she could at the angle and pushed her head down on him as far as she could, feeling him harden more in her mouth. She prayed he wouldn't wreck the truck, but she was determined to try something new.

After several minutes of her paying special attention to his erection, she felt the truck stop and Edward shift it into park, but he kept it running. She had no idea where they were, but she wasn't going to stop.

She knew he was enjoying himself based on the moans and groans coming from deep inside him and the fact that he was thrusting his hips up to meet her, and she certainly was enjoying herself. She swirled her tongue around the head of his hard cock and ran her tongue over the slit, and she felt his hand on her back, rubbing it softly.

She knew he was about to come because that was his signal, and she shoved as much of him in her mouth as would fit and grasped the rest of him with her right hand pumping hard. With a few more ministrations, she felt his body tense and then release inside her mouth with a "fuck, yessss," gasped from him. She felt very proud of herself as she swallowed.

It was the first time she'd given head in a moving vehicle, though it was parked at the most important moment in the encounter, and she was certain he was surprised and that he liked it very much.

She kissed the head of his softening cock and sat up, seeing they were in front of the ranch house. Edward turned off the engine, and took in a deep breath. "I swear woman, you never cease to amaze me," he told her as he kissed her deeply. After the two broke the kiss, he adjusted his jeans and the two went into the house.

"Come on, it's my turn now," he told her as he threw her over his shoulder once they were inside the ranch house with coats off. She giggled as he took her up to their bedroom, and the two of them undressed quickly and climbed into bed.

His mouth on her was incredible, and when she screamed his name with her release, she was glad that there was no one else in the house that night. It was nearly midnight, and after a clumsy struggle with a foil wrapper, Edward stroked into her at exactly 11:59 PM. "Happy New Year, darlin'," he told her as they made love. It was the perfect way to ring in the New Year with the hope of news of a little one sometime in the next year.

##

It had snowed overnight. When Edward got up to go to the barn on New Year's morning, he was whistling to himself, and he couldn't have been happier. He was going to feed, and go back to the house and go back to bed.

Since they'd missed their Christmas Day by the fire, he planned that they'd spend New Year's Day that way. He was going to make breakfast and build a fire, and he planned to turn off phones and lock doors. Everyone at the ranch had the day off, and he was looking forward to it himself.

It was 6:30 AM, and when he walked into the barn that morning, he was surprised to see Paloma Sanchez waiting for him, sitting on a bale of hay. She and Emmett had skipped the celebration with the rest of the ranch hands the night before, opting to go out for a quiet dinner, from what Edward had been told. "Miss Sanchez? What're you doin' here?" he asked. Her presence immediately gave him an uneasy feeling.

"I walked over this morning to see what goes on at the holidays at the Circle C. Emmett told me you gave everyone the day off, but someone's got to feed and care for the horses, so I was curious. I thought it would be good for the article…you know, the fact that you still get your hands dirty even if you have all of those guys working for you," she told him. Edward wasn't exactly sure of her motives, and that had him worried.

"When I give the boys the day off, I take care of it myself. I'm just gonna feed grain and throw down some hay. We'll clean stalls tomorrow," Edward responded as he climbed the ladder to the hayloft and threw down a number of bales. He saw her taking notes, and he wasn't sure if it was real or for show.

"Doesn't your wife help you?" Paloma asked seductively. Edward could see problems all over the place. He'd known women like Paloma Sanchez in the past. One of them was named Heidi Long, and she was dead. He certainly wasn't ready to relive that chapter of his life. He had everything he needed, and she was in the ranch house in their warm bed naked and waiting for him, and no one was going to interfere in his happiness.

"My _wife_ will help me when I get done with this and get back up to the house. Head's up," Edward called as he kicked five bales of hay from the loft. He almost hoped they'd land on the woman to scare the shit out of her and send her back to Emmett's house.

"You're very _hands on_," Paloma purred as she pulled the twine off the bales and broke them into flakes, placing the hay in the box in each stall that was occupied. When she got to Izzy's stall, Edward saw her open the stall door and walk inside.

They kept the growing filly inside when it was cold. She was Bella's baby, and his wife loved her, so if he had to add onto the barn, he'd make sure that she always had a comfortable stall. "Who's this?" Paloma called as Edward climbed down from the hayloft.

"That's Bella's filly, Izzy. She's out of Maisy and Buster, a stud horse I had before I got Samp. It was my weddin' gift to my _wife_," Edward remarked as he continued to fill the grain bins and hay boxes in the stalls. He was ignoring the woman as best as he could without being rude.

He wondered where in the hell Emmett was if the woman was staying with him. He was getting more uncomfortable with the discussion with every minute.

"That's really sweet. She seems gentle," Paloma called as she scratched the filly's nose. Edward filled the grain bin and checked the water in Izzy's stall. He was done talking to Paloma Sanchez, and he prayed that Bella didn't wake up and decide to come down to the barn to help as she'd done in the past because it would look like something it wasn't.

He knew his wife was jealous of the woman, and the two of them alone in the barn that early morning would do nothing to dissuade her of the notion that Paloma Sanchez was after him.

"Miss Sanchez, there are a couple of things that you should know about me. First, I love my wife with all of my heart, and there's no way any other woman or _man_…namely your brother…would ever come between us. I only knew her two months before I put a ring on her finger. Every day, I thank the moon, stars, and the good Lord above that she goes along with my idiotic notions without a second thought and that she's mine. Second, I love this ranch and so does Bella and we take care of the things we love and the people we care about. Third…" Edward began.

"…we never, ever, leave balin' twine on the floor of the barn. Someone could trip and fall plus it looks like nobody takes care of the place and that just ain't so. I took the liberty of packin' your bag, Pally. It's in the truck. I'll drive you to Dallas so you can get home. I need to talk to the boss, if you don't mind," Emmett announced as he walked into the barn that morning, unexpectedly.

"Ah, so I'm not going to get a story here. Okay, I get it. I'll let Bonny know that his idea isn't going to work," Paloma responded. Edward could see that she understood that she'd overstayed her welcome, and as she said her good-byes, he knew it was for the best, but he had one last thing to say.

"Miss Sanchez, you tell your brother for me, once and for all, that my wife isn't interested in him, and if I get an inkling that he's tryin' to force himself on her, I _will_ kill him. I'm pretty well connected here in Texas, and I think I could get away with it," Edward announced. He saw her nod and turn to walk away.

After she walked out of the barn, Edward looked at Emmett for an explanation. "Believe this or not, I didn't sleep with her; all we did was talk. She's actually a decent person, but I still love Rose, and I'm gonna go find her. I know I'll have hell to pay over this, but I can't live without her, no matter how much of a bitch she can be.

"Sorry 'bout the lapse in judgment. I was pretty sure Paloma was after you, but until I walked in here and saw her in action, I thought maybe I was imaginin' things. I'll take her to her brother's house. You tell Boss Lady I'm sorry, and I'll see y'all in the New Year," Emmett replied. He picked up the twine from the floor of the barn and left without another word. Edward didn't have anything to say either.

##

At 7:30 AM, Bella was making Edward's favorite breakfast…pancakes and sausage. She thought that he deserved it after the night they'd had. She was very sure that all of his arteries were clear after the mind-blowing orgasms they'd both experienced, so he would be rewarded with real pork sausage links.

She heard a truck leaving the farm and walked into the formal living room, peering out the window and seeing Emmett's GMC heading down the driveway. She could make out the back of Paloma Sanchez's head, and she wasn't sorry that they were leaving. She heard feet stomping on the porch, and she walked back into the kitchen in time to see her husband walking inside shaking snow from his hair. She laughed.

"It started back up? Think there'll be enough to build a snowman?" she teased as she walked over to the stove. She was wearing his robe, and it dragged the floor but she didn't care. It smelled like him, and when she woke that morning and he was gone from their bed, she just wanted to smell him, so she went to the bathroom and, after brushing her teeth, she found the robe and pulled it on.

"It's pretty dry, but we're supposed to get a couple of inches before it's done. Breakfast smells good. I hope you know it's just the two of us," Edward reminded. She smiled at him and nodded.

"That's not that turkey sausage crap that Maria's been tryin' to convince me to eat, is it?" Edward asked as he saw her turning sausage links in the skillet. He heard her laugh, and he remembered how hard she and Maria had tried to convince him it was simply a different brand, not a different meat, when they'd served it to him before. He wasn't stupid. He could tell the difference between pork and whatever the hell was in turkey sausage.

"No, Mr. Crabby Pants, it's the real deal. Go wash up. It's almost ready," Bella called to him. He walked back to the bedroom and changed out of the sweatshirt and jeans he was wearing into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, then he went to the bathroom and washed his hands and face and brushed his teeth.

When he returned to the bedroom, he reached into his bag that was still packed from the day before and found the ring and card he'd brought for her. He had planned to give it to her at midnight, but the couple had been in the middle of making love, and he couldn't stop to process anything except the way it felt being inside of her even through the condom. After they'd climaxed, they both fell fast asleep.

He strolled back down the stairs toward the family room after grabbing pillows and the comforter from their bed and quickly built a fire in the fireplace. He scattered the pillows and spread the blanket for after breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and placed the box and card on her plate without a word.

Bella turned from the counter having poured them each a cup of coffee and walked over to the table, setting his cup at his place at the head of the table. She looked at her place setting, and saw a small red leather box with a card on her plate. She looked at Edward who was busy turning off the ringer on the house phone, and she waited for him to turn around.

"What's that?" she asked when he looked at her. He saw her pointing toward the red box on her plate, and he couldn't help but smile.

"That would be a New Year's gift. I was gonna give it to you at the stroke of midnight, but I was pretty busy strokin' into you, so I'm givin' it to ya now. Sorry it's late," he joked as he walked over to the table and kissed her lips softly. He took her coffee mug from her hand and set it down on the table and replaced it with the card and box.

"I didn't realize that New Year's was a gift-giving occasion. I didn't get you anything," she responded. She put the box down and opened the card. She read the sentiment, and she couldn't stop the tears that bloomed in her eyes.

_Darlin',_

_This is an eternity ring. My love for you is exactly like this ring…it continues to go on forever, never stopping._

_You've made me a very happy man. I love you and look forward to many, many more years of loving you._

_Yours in this life and the next,_

_Edward_

"You most certainly did give me a gift last night…that was the first time that I've ever had, uh, what you gave me in the truck," he announced trying to lighten the mood. He wasn't sure why she was crying, and he was worried. She didn't accept gifts easily, so he hoped it wasn't that she was worried about the cost.

Bella opened the red box and was stunned to find a diamond eternity ring. It was set in platinum, and it was stunning. It was several carats, and it had her initials engraved inside. She had no idea how much he'd paid for it, but she was sure it was a small fortune. She pulled it from the box and slid it on her right ring finger finding that it fit her perfectly.

"You crazy man. How much was this?" she asked admiring it on her finger. She knew the man was determined to have her dripping in diamonds; she was just surprised he was pursuing his ambition so enthusiastically.

"Now, darlin', ya know I'm not gonna tell ya how much that cost any more than I told ya how much I paid for your engagement ring. Those are things that _I_ worry about. You just worry about acceptin' 'em and not giving me too much hell about it," he teased her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. It wasn't a surprise that the man was capable of such romantic gestures, but it still amazed her that she'd been lucky enough to find him.

"I believe the correct term for what I did to you last night is called road head. I'm actually surprised that I'm the first woman to do that to you. Well, let's chalk one up for me. Thank you for this beautiful, breathtaking ring. I truly love it," she told him as she melted her body into his. The couple kissed deeply until she remembered the breakfast. She pulled away and saw the sausage was starting to get overcooked. She pulled free from him and quickly pulled the skillet off the burner just in time.

She poured pancake batter on the griddle and turned to face him. He was sitting at his place at the table watching her with want in his eyes. It was a look that told her that she was going to be very happy in a very short period of time.

"I thought I saw Emmett leaving with the Spanish Fly," Bella remarked. She'd given her the nickname because all of the men on the ranch couldn't help but ogle Paloma Sanchez when she walked into the barn, and it drove Bella crazy.

"You did. He was takin' her back to Dallas. He packed her shit, and he's gettin' rid of her. He's gonna go find Rosalie, God help the boy," Edward answered as he pulled out syrup and butter from the fridge and poured orange juice for the two of them.

"God, I hope we don't have another murder on our hands," Bella responded as she flipped pancakes on the griddle. She chuckled to herself wishing she could be a fly on the wall when Emmett found Rosalie. She was sure it would be a volatile encounter.

"That's two of us, but I'm not sure who'd end up dead…Em or Paloma," Edward responded. They both started laughing and sat down to eat breakfast.

An hour later, they were both panting in front of the fire. They'd finished breakfast, and Edward had carried her into the family room by the fire and pulled his robe off of her finding her naked beneath it. Without wasting any time, he quickly moved down her body and swept his tongue through her wet folds driving her to madness within a very short period of time.

When she finished shuddering around his fingers inside her core, he quickly donned the condom he'd brought with him from the bedside table and moved her on top of him, angling his cock to find its relief inside her. "Perfect," he whispered as she moved on top of him until they shouted each other's names at the perfect moment.

The breakfast dishes wouldn't be cleaned up until nearly sundown.

_**\\\**_

_**E/N: My oh my…I need some air…and maybe a ciggie… Well, the Sanchez siblings are gone, so let go of the breath you're holding, waiting to see if I bring them back to cause trouble. We've got enough going on and they had to go.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Always appreciated.**_

_**Not and infringer on Ms. Meyer's characters…**_

_**\\\**_

46. …and New Surprises

"Happy New Year! Whitlock residence," Emmett heard Alice sing through the phone line. He'd just dropped Paloma off at her brother's house, and he decided to call the one person he knew would know where Rosalie was staying.

The two women had become very friendly even though Rosalie refused to go to the wedding with him, and he knew they were in contact. He thought she and Alice got along very well, and he was going to take advantage of the relationship he was certain that the two shared to get the information he needed.

Emmett was actually surprised that Alice answered, but he remembered that the couple wasn't leaving on their honeymoon until after New Year. "Alice Sweet Alice, it's Em. I need ya to tell me where she is," he begged through the line. He prayed that Alice would have pity on him, and in the spirit of love or friendship or morbid curiosity, tell him where Rosalie was staying. He believed she was in Dallas, he just didn't know where.

"Emmett, Happy New Year. I'm not sure to who you're referring…" Alice began.

Emmett cut her off. "You know exactly who I'm talkin' about. I love her, Alice, and I need to bring her home. Please, please, help me," Emmett continued his unabashed begging. He heard Alice sigh heavily over the line, and he was sure he'd gotten to her.

"She's staying at a place over in Deep Ellum over the holidays. I'll text you the address. Don't tell her I told you where she is because she'll kill me before I get to go on my honeymoon. Look, Emmett, she's just scared. She's never felt such intense emotions for anyone as she does for you, and she didn't know what to do, so she ran," Alice warned. Emmett thanked her and hung up.

A minute later, Alice's text came through, and Emmett quickly plugged the coordinates into his GPS. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up in front of the building, and he swallowed hard. He was sure it wasn't going to be easy, but he was determined, so he wasted no time getting inside the building.

He was able to sneak inside when an elderly couple exited, and he made his way to the second floor and found 2C as Alice had told him. He braced himself in case she wasn't alone, and he knocked on the door. It was going to be his last attempt to get her back, and if she wouldn't go back to Tyler with him, he was prepared to live alone the rest of his days and mourn the loss of the one true love of his life.

##

Rosalie was sitting on the couch in her friend's two bedroom condo flipping channels. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept or eaten, and she actually hoped that maybe she'd lapse into a coma to stop the pain in her chest.

Since she'd left the ranch six days earlier, she'd done nothing but cry and pace. When the knock came on the door, she thought it was her neighbor checking on her again. The nice, older woman had found her crumpled in the hallway, crying hysterically, the day before and had brought her into the condo and made her a cup of tea. Rosalie had appreciated it, but she wasn't interested in making a friend that morning.

She pulled open the door and said, "Mrs. Rodriguez, I appreciate…" She stopped talking because it wasn't Nancy Rodriguez. It was Emmett McCarty, and he was standing before her with a cowboy hat in his hands and a pained look on his face.

She couldn't help but start crying again and throwing her arms around his neck. She'd never regretted a decision more in her life than leaving him. She knew he loved her, and why she'd left him in the first place was ridiculous. She'd simply allowed her fear to get the best of her and acted strictly on impulse.

She knew what she had to do, and she didn't hesitate. She pulled herself from his embrace and sunk down on one knee in front of him. She could see he was stunned, and she hoped her grand gesture would show him how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be with him, and how much she regretted ever leaving him.

"Emmett McCarty, I was a damn fool to walk away from you, and I'm done doing that. I love you, and I'd like to ask you if you'll marry me," she announced as she took his hand.

She saw the shock register on his face, and then he pulled her up to him and hugged her tightly. "Rosalie Hale, I'd love to marry you," he breathed in her ear as he walked inside and shut the door. They kissed deeply, and when both of them opened their eyes, they both blinked back the tears. It was the last chance for both of them, they were sure, and they weren't prepared to blow it again.

The couple waited the required three days after they got the license and were married at the Dallas County Courthouse in Palestine, TX, on January 5. They packed up Rosalie's things at the condo, and they went home to the house that Emmett had built for them in Tyler, having decided to postpone a honeymoon until the spring. It was exactly as each of them wanted, and they were both very happy.

##

"Cullen," Edward answered the phone in his office at the ranch seeing it was Jenks. He'd been on a conference call with Angela and Emily regarding the solar panels on the roof, and he was very happy with the outcome.

"Oh, man, do I have a post-holiday gift for you. I've got pictures of Jim Banner in a very compromisin' position with a man…apparently, Big Jim swings both ways. You need to come to Dallas and let's pull the trigger on this shit. I've got a reservation in Hawaii and a hot waitress waitin' for me to give her a date to pack a bikini. Help me out here. I don't have a smokin' hot woman waitin' at home for me every night like you, and I'm still pissed about not gettin' to meet Kim Hawkins before she hooked up with that cowboy," Jenks told him.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "Big Jim with a man? You're shittin' me. Who's the guy?" Edward asked.

"I'm still findin' that out, but ya need to get here. This picture is the leverage you need to get Victoria Banner to sign a contract to sell her stock to ya as soon as their divorce is final. Big Jim's got an assload of money, and she won't need your stock. So?" Jenks asked anxiously.

"I'll be there tomorrow," Edward promised. The two men strategized for another few minutes and hung up. Edward knew that Bella wasn't going to be thrilled that he was going to Dallas because they'd planned to go over and help Charlie at the farm the next day, but he wanted the mess behind him so they could concentrate on more important things like making a baby. They only had another few weeks until they could try in earnest, and Edward was more than anxious.

January had been a wonderful relaxing time at the ranch. Edward and Bella were shocked that Emmett and Rosalie had gotten married at the courthouse in Palestine without any fanfare whatsoever. Rosalie called her parents and told them the news, and they were going to host a party in New York in the spring, after which Rosalie and Emmett were going to go on their honeymoon.

Of course, the residents of the Circle C celebrated in cowboy fashion with a winter trail ride on a rare warm day in the middle of January and a barbeque. Everyone had a good time, and looked forward to many more get-togethers when the weather warmed.

"Bella, honey, where are ya?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen seeing Maria at the stove. "Oh, hey, Miss Maria. When'd you get here?" he asked. Maria and Drew Hanson were planning to get married in Mexico in March. Edward and Bella had been invited, but they were sure that they wouldn't be able to make it because of Edward's job. Thankfully, Maria wasn't upset about it and had assured the couple that she would continue to work at the ranch even after she and Drew were married. Edward was flying Maria's and Drew's families down to Mexico as a wedding gift to the couple, and he and Bella were sorry they were going to miss it.

"Hi, Mr. Edward. Bella was going to the barn to go for a ride. She mentioned maybe riding over to the McCarty's place. She didn't want to bother you," Maria told him. He smiled. He knew that his wife was once again stumped regarding her story, and she told him it helped clear her head to take a ride on Chief.

He quickly threw on a sweatshirt, coat and his boots, and he hurried off to the barn. He caught the ass end of Chief walking out of the barn, and he hollered for her. He saw her turn the gelding around with a huge smile on her face and walk back into the hallway of the barn. "Cowboy?" she asked.

"Hey, babe. Where ya off to?" he asked as he walked up to where she sat on the horse. He scratched the horse's neck with his left hand and rubbed her knee with his right. He felt the familiar stirring of seeing her on back of a horse, but he knew that she had things on her mind, and his desires would have to wait.

"I was just gonna ride the fencerows or maybe go over to Rosalie's. You were busy working, so I didn't want to bother you. What are _you_ doing?" she asked as she climbed down from Chief's back.

"What's botherin' ya?" he asked. He didn't want to intrude on time alone for her, but he wanted to help her if he could.

"Oh, the usual. Once again, I've written myself into a corner. How was your call with Angela and Emily?" she asked.

"That went fine. I got another call that was a lot more interestin'. How 'bout I get a horse and we take a little ride. I'll tell ya mine, and you tell me yours," Edward suggested. Bella nodded and smiled.

He wasted no time walking out to the pasture and roping the palomino that Emmett seemed to like to ride. Emmett had told him that the eight-year old gelding was a great cutting horse, and Edward had only ridden him once when he bought the horse, so he was going to take the opportunity to see how the horse was on a slow ride.

Once he finished saddling up the palomino and grabbing the saddle bags with the tools inside, they left the barn and rode toward the western pasture. Edward worked the gates, and they settled into an easy walk along the fencerow in one of the lower cow pastures.

"Okay, you first," Bella urged, as the horses walked along the fencerow side by side at a languid pace. It was one of her favorite things to do. Riding alongside her husband and talking was something she never knew she wanted, but she was looking forward to it for the rest of her life.

"Jenks called. He's got dirt on Big Jim. He has a few pictures of him with…get ready for it…a guy. Apparently, Big Jim likes to swing both ways. Anyway, that should give Victoria what she needs, so it looks like it's all comin' together. I'm goin' to Dallas tomorrow to meet with him. I know we promised your daddy we'd come over and help him out, but I can do it the day after," Edward suggested.

"No, I'll go tomorrow. Can I take Quil with me? I think the two of us, plus Daddy and Seth can get things done. I don't know why he's not willing to go forward with the equine center, but he's adamant that he's not. You go take care of business, _darlin_'," she teased. She was a little disappointed, but she was more excited at the prospect that maybe the whole Banner mess would be behind them sooner rather than later.

"Take who you want…take as many as you want. Hell, take 'em all. It's not like we've got a lot goin' on right now," Edward responded as he got down from the palomino and handed her the reins to hold.

He pulled a hammer and nails from the saddle bag and walked over to a loose board on the fence. He was still in the process of replacing all of the fences at the ranch, but it was slower going since they'd started acquiring more livestock.

The hands were working to break the horses to lead, and it was taking more time than Edward would have liked. He was waiting for the first set of calves to be born for the rodeo stock they were planning, and the wait was nerve-wracking to him.

"I'll be fine with Quil. It's just helping Daddy clean up the barn a little bit and checking some of the fences. It's okay if we take horses, right?" she asked. She hadn't exactly cleared it with him.

"Mrs. Cullen, you can take any horses you want, anywhere you want. Darlin', they're half yours. I'll have to get a smaller trailer. That twenty-four footer is kinda big for two horses. I'll get Em on that as soon as the newlyweds surface. So, what's your problem?" Edward asked as he climbed onto the back of the palomino.

"Does that horse have a name?" Bella asked. She liked the palomino. It was a beautiful horse with its flaxen mane and tail.

"I'm sure it does, I just don't know it. What should we call him?" Edward asked as the pair ambled down the fence row on horseback. He could tell she was stalling, and he wasn't sure why. He knew her problem was a story point, and they'd been working on putting together a cowboy competition at the ranch that was scheduled to take place at the end of February, so if it was the calf-roping aspect, he'd be more than happy to help her with it.

"Um, I'll have to think about it. Maybe Ocho? I mean, he's eight, right?" Bella asked. Edward laughed. It was simple, and it would be easy to remember.

"Ocho it is. Now, what's got you so flustered? Is it the ropin' stuff?" he asked as he climbed down from the horse again and walked over to secure a loose board.

"No, I'm going to backfill those chapters after I get more of a handle on it. The problem I have is…well, let me ask you something, and I want you to be honest. How would you feel if you met the first guy I'd had sex with?" she asked. They hadn't exactly talked about it before they were married, but she was curious how he'd feel if her first boyfriend, Phillip, showed up unannounced.

Edward had climbed back on Ocho, and they were making their way toward a gate. When Edward pulled the horse to a stop, Bella stopped Chief and looked at him. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't very pleased with the question.

"Is company comin'?" he asked.

"What? _No!_ I'm just asking how you'd feel. Would you feel threatened if we weren't married?" she asked as they started walking the horses down the fencerow. She held her breath as she saw him contemplate his answer. She remembered the party at Cullens Corner when she'd found out about Tanya Denali being his first, and she honestly wondered why he didn't ask her about hers, but he didn't. It was the first time the conversation had been brought up, and she was actually kicking herself for starting it.

"Um, well, I wouldn't be too happy about it. I believe I recall a young woman not bein' too happy about hearin' about mine. I shoulda asked about yours that night, but I had my hands full tryin' to keep ya from runnin' off. So, tell me about the young man," Edward coaxed.

"That's all I needed to know. I was trying to figure out if it mattered to guys that someone had been there before them. Apparently it does. There's no need to talk about Phillip. He was a minute man, and trust me, I forgot about it the next day. Now, I'll be able to go back and write about Sonny Brown showing up while Sami is at breakfast on a first date with Tate," Bella responded hoping to put it behind them.

"I'm sorry, but I get pissed off thinkin' about any other man makin' love to my wife. I know there were others, but in my mind, I was your first. Now, let's talk about somethin' else because we both know this conversation is only gonna lead to one or the both of us bein' pissed off," Edward remarked.

Bella pulled Chief to a stop and reached over and pulled the reins on Ocho as well. Edward looked at her to see if something was wrong and saw her smile at him. "You are the first man to ever make love to me. You need to remember that, Edward Cullen," she told him. He backed Ocho up and kissed her deeply. Luckily, neither horse moved, and they were able to have a very successful kiss without any biting or running off.

Edward turned the two of them toward the east and kicked Ocho up to a trot. Bella kicked up Chief to his gait, and they reached the gate to the creek field at the same time. "Come on, I've got a surprise for ya," Edward told her. He opened the gate and waited until Chief was through before he followed and closed it. Bella knew where they were going, but she wondered what kind of surprise he could have for her at the wildflower field in the middle of winter.

Once they reached the grove of pecan trees, she was surprised to see a huge container with a blue tarp over it next to a tree. Edward climbed off of Ocho and handed her the reins and walked over to it. He pulled off the tarp and opened a huge storage box from which he pulled out two lead ropes, a blanket, the cushion for the swing that the boys had given Bella for her birthday the year before, and two buckets. He walked over to the creek and filled the buckets with water, and he walked over to where she sat on the back of Chief.

"Climb on down, Mrs. Cullen. It's a nice enough day, and I think we can sit a while and enjoy the sunshine," Edward told her as he clipped the lead on Ocho and removed the bridle. He repeated the process with Chief as she climbed down, and he tied the two horses to low branches to allow them to graze on the leaves and the beginnings of new grass. He put a bucket of water in front of each of them, and then he took her hand and led her over to the swing. He situated the cushion, and then he pulled her down next to him and wrapped the blanket around them.

"See, this is nice. We've got a few things down here so we can spend some time, and I wanna make sure you're warm enough," Edward told her as he kissed her temple, having put his arm around her shoulders.

"You wanna fuck?" Bella asked out of the clear blue. She saw him give her a double take and saw the slow smile that she loved appear on his face.

"I'd love to, but the one thing I don't have with me is a condom, so we'll have to wait till we get back to the house for that, but I believe I know a thing or two about gettin' you off that we could try," Edward told her with a wink. He wished it was two weeks later when they wouldn't have to worry about it any longer.

"Actually, we don't have to wait anymore. It's been six weeks. The window is six to eight. We can actually do it now, and do it again when we get back to the house, and we can do it in the barn, and we can do it in the truck, and we can do it anytime and anywhere you want," Bella told him as she reached down and slipped off her boots and then unbuttoned her jeans and slipped the zipper down under the blanket. She slipped them off along with her panties and tossed them at the end of the swing as she looked at Edward, waiting for his response.

"You sure it's okay?" Edward asked as he hurriedly unbuckled his belt under the blanket. If he could have sex with her without anything between them, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He felt himself harden immediately at her words, and he wasn't going to think twice about it. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down along with his boxers and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm very sure it's okay. Now, how about let's try to make a baby," Bella whispered to him as she licked the shell of his ear and bit his earlobe. He wasted no time pulling her onto his erection, and he loved the contact without the condom. It had been a while since they'd been able to be together in that way, and he was excited at the feeling, as well as the prospect that maybe they were creating a new life.

The two of them moved together, and to Edward, it was a new dimension to their love making that he'd never anticipated. It felt like they were doing something important, and he wanted to enjoy it and he wanted her to enjoy it. It didn't feel right to him that there should be cursing or dirty talk because it felt like they were creating a sacred bond, so all he whispered to her was how important she was to him and how much he loved her.

When his thumb found her bundle of nerves and circled it roughly, he stopped abruptly and wondered if it was appropriate. "What are you doing?" Bella asked impatiently. The feeling was incredible, and then he just stopped.

"I'm not sure. It just feels like we shouldn't do this here. It seems like it should be done slowly in our bed," he told her. He sensed her mood and wondered if perhaps he was putting too much into it.

"Edward Cullen, I know what we're trying to do, but the chances that we'll do it here and now are slim because I've already ovulated, so don't you dare start making this some sort of religious thing. You know, half the fun of trying to get pregnant is the fun of _trying_. If it's not fun, then maybe I don't wanna do it," Bella teased as she pretended to climb off his lap.

He grabbed her hips to stop her and thought about what she said. He knew she was absolutely right, so he moved his thumb back to her clit and began working her into a frenzy as she quickly moved on top of him. "God, Edward, baby, I'm so close," Bella moaned as she attached her lips to his neck and swirled her hips around his cock.

"Me too, Bella, fuck, do that again," he groaned as he continued roughly circling his thumb around her clit in time with the swirling of her hips around his erection.

The sensation was new for the both of them, and Bella wondered why she'd never tried it on him before. Several minutes later, they both climaxed with hot fervent kisses and words of love exchanged. They both felt it was special, and it was perfect. Whether or not it led to a baby didn't matter. They'd taken the first step, and they were both very excited.

After another hour, they climbed back onto the horses having cleaned up their spot, and they rode back to the barn holding hands the whole way.

After the horses were brushed and the feeding was done, they went to the house and had a light supper and went to bed. That night, they made love the way Edward wanted to which was slowly and sensually with lots of kisses and 'I love yous', and the couple fell asleep naked and spent. They were both looking forward to trying more and more for their baby, but they had no intentions of giving up their sexy times in pursuit of it. When Bella explained it to him, it made a lot more sense to Edward, and he agreed whole-heartedly.

##

"Abby, can you get Josh Dowling down here, please? I've got a new project for him," Jasper called through the intercom. He'd talked to Chelsea Farr and moved her off to another project after Bella's revelation that things hadn't gone well with the first book on which they'd worked together.

If she and Bella couldn't get along, he wasn't going to keep Chelsea on as Bella's editor. He knew of what Bella was capable, and if Chelsea couldn't get it from her, then he'd find someone who could. Alice had pointed out to him that Bella could relate better to men than women, and Josh was a new hire, so Bella would be the first writer with whom he worked. Jasper hoped it would work out.

Fifteen minutes later, the tall dark-haired, blue-eyed man walked into his office, and Jasper couldn't help but laugh to himself. The man was handsome, and he looked exactly like the character in Bella's latest book, as she'd described him to Jasper. He wondered to himself what Edward would think when he saw Josh. He was pretty sure that his new brother-in-law would be pissed, but if Bella needed inspiration, Jasper thought maybe Josh Dowling could offer it.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Whitlock," Josh called from the door. He was new to Cornflower, and he was happy to have the opportunity to get a project of his own. He'd been working as a proofreader, and when Jasper hired him as a junior editor, he was grateful for the opportunity. He was twenty-two, and he was hungry to get his hands on a book and help the writer craft it into a best seller. Cornflower was a fledgling company, but it had a good reputation, and the first six books that the new publishing house had put out had done well.

"Come on in. I've got a new project for you. I'm giving you the opportunity to edit Izzy Wayne's latest book. I'll act as senior, but I'm going to expect you to do the biggest part of the work and just pull me in if something's wrong. Izzy's special, and her last book did really well. Her last editor didn't work out, and I want to try something new. You up for a challenge?" Jasper asked the young man. He saw the fire in the kid's eyes, and he knew that the guy would give it his all.

"I'm ready. I read '_Horse Sense_', and I'd be excited to take on her next book. Has she submitted anything yet?" Josh asked.

"She's frustrated with the subject matter, but I think that's more because of Chelsea's lack of understanding of the material. You grew up on a ranch in Montana, didn't you?" Jasper asked. It seemed like a perfect fit to him, and he was going to have to buy his wife something special for planting the seed.

"I did. Worked cattle and horses my whole life until I went off to college in Missoula. What's her latest book about?" Josh asked. He was honored that Jasper considered him worthy of working with one of the top six writers at Cornflower.

"A farm girl who falls for a rodeo cowboy. I'm gonna call Bella and set up a time for the two of us to go to the ranch to sit down with her. We'll make a weekend of it, and I'll bring Alice. Bella loves to entertain, and you definitely need to see the surroundings from where she writes so you can understand the angle of her story. I'll let you know when. I'm looking forward to this," Jasper told the young man.

"Thanks, Mr. Whitlock. I'm happy for the opportunity," Josh replied as he shook his boss's hand and left the office. He hadn't seen pictures of Izzy Wayne, nor did he know her real name, but he was looking forward to meeting her, nonetheless. From what he'd heard around the office, she was a beautiful woman, and while he wasn't interested in meeting anyone for romantic purposes, he never hated meeting beautiful women.

He'd taken a literature class at East Texas Community College one summer for something to do while he was visiting his grandparents in Texas the summer between his sophomore and junior year of college. The class was taught by a beautiful woman named Isabella Swan, and she'd made the class quite interesting. He'd actually asked her on a date, but she'd turned him down flat. He always wondered what happened to her because when he went back to take a creative writing class the next summer, he saw that she was no longer listed as a member of the faculty.

Her mahogany hair with glints of red and her deep brown eyes always captivated him, and he knew she was out of his league, but he'd taken his shot. She'd told him she had a boyfriend, and he was just too late, but he always wondered about her.

##

"Here ya go," Jenks remarked as he tossed the pictures to Edward when the two met at the diner on the outskirts of Dallas as was their custom. Edward looked at the pictures and then did a double take. He knew the young man in the picture, and he couldn't believe it, but it made sense to him in the end.

"Fuck me. I can't believe…shit. Okay, set up a meeting with Biers, and make him bring Vicky, Lauren and Mike. I want this all handled quick. I know who this guy is, and I need to make a phone call. Stay here. I'll be right back," Edward instructed as he rose from the table after having ordered a club sandwich and a glass of sweet tea.

He walked outside and called his office asking for Angela instead of Mrs. Alders. He needed to keep things as discreet as possible, and while he was very pleased with Mrs. Alders, Angela knew the history and he wasn't above calling in a favor.

"Angela Cheney," he heard through the line. He knew she was busy, but what he needed was more important than the solar panels on the roof of the Tower.

"Angela, it's me. Look, I need you to help me out with somethin'. Track down a number for…" he instructed. He gave her the information and told her to call him as soon as she had it. He knew it wasn't in her job description, but he knew she'd understand.

He walked back into the diner and sat back down at the booth. "Okay, I need to take care of somethin' outside of this, but how do we proceed?" he asked Jenks.

"Well, we'll get 'em all together and then explain what's goin' on and see what they wanna do. The way I see it, Riley can cop a plea, and maybe Lauren and Mike as well. Vicky Banner substantiates everything, and she's got her proof to divorce Jim. I just wanna know when and where you wanna do this," Jenks asked.

Edward thought about it and smiled. "We'll do it at the Tower next week. Tuesday morning. We'll talk to 'em and then I'll call those Rangers who worked Heidi's murder, and they can figure out the rest of it. I want out of it, but I wanna make sure nothin' falls apart. So where ya goin' in Hawaii?" Edward asked as their lunch was delivered. He was happy to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

\\\

_**E/N: This one got really long, so I'll be posting a sub-chapter that's shorter than usual, but the few of you who are reviewing won't mind. I didn't realize it had gotten so long, but it did.**_

_**Love to hear from you.**_

_**Till later…xoxo**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: Sorry about this abrupt disruption, but it needed to be done. I tend to make my chapter's too long, and that situation leads to people losing interest.**_

_**SMeyer…and all of that business.**_

_**\\\**_

_**46-1/2. A Picture Paints a Thousand Words**_

Tuesday morning saw Edward walking down the hallway of Cullen Towers feeling very relaxed. In exactly forty-five minutes, the people involved in burning down the Lincoln plant would be sitting in his conference room and he'd be able to put the mess behind him, and behind the company, and then he would begin figuring out how to get himself out of any active role at Cullen Industries.

When he told Bella that he wanted to resign as CEO and Chairman of the Board, she suggested that he stay on the Board to ensure that the company didn't fail. He decided he could live with that for a while since it meant only having to participate in Board meetings, and he was looking forward to it. He was going to put Pete Samuels up as CEO, and he was seriously considering nominating Emily Young as the President. She would retain her title as CFO, and he had every faith that she could handle the dual role.

"Mornin' Mrs. Alders," Edward called as he picked up his messages from the corner of her desk. The woman was very good at her job, and Edward was pleased that Angela had hired her. That reminded him of something he needed to take care of with Angela.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. You've got a full morning, sir," Maggie Alders responded, handing him a paper copy of his calendar and the morning mail in which he would be interested.

"Is Mrs. Cheney in yet?" Edward asked as he reviewed his calendar for that morning. He saw an appointment with Cauis Volturri for 11:00 AM that he wasn't excited about, but he felt a sense of loyalty to Aro Volturri to take care of the matter in person.

"She is. I'm to call her and Mr. Yorkie as soon as you arrive," Maggie responded waiting for instructions from him.

"Go ahead and get 'em. Call Miss Young and get her down here, too, along with Pete. I need to get this over with before my nine o'clock. Thanks, Maggie," he responded as he went to his office and tossed his brief case on the couch as was his custom. He pulled his laptop out and plugged it into the docking station, and then he took off his jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Bella had made him breakfast that morning before he'd left for work, but he felt like he'd need the caffeine to get through the morning.

He heard the knock on his office door and called, "Come on in." He looked up to see Angela, Eric, Emily, and Pete file inside and close the door. No one except Angela knew what was going on that morning, and he could see the smile of relief on her face.

"Y'all sit down. I've got a little explainin' to do to ya, and then I've got a meetin' in the conference room. This whole Lincoln mess is gonna be taken care of this mornin', along with the breaches we had last year while Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton were here, and the mystery of the stock blocks purchased by Victory Holdings.

The answer to all of those questions is Jim Banner," Edward remarked. He saw Emily smile at him because she'd been able to find the link between Banner and Victory, and he knew she felt smug about giving him the information. He never asked her how she found out, quite certain he was better off not knowing.

"I knew it! Goddamn, I knew it! I hope you got somethin' on that son-of-a-bitch that will put his ass away for a very long time," Pete exclaimed.

"I do, but it's been like puttin' together the Middle East Peace Treaty. Everybody needs somethin'. Anyway, I wanted to thank all of ya for your work on this and your loyalty and discretion. It's all gonna come out when there's a trial, and I'll have to answer to the Board for the need for secrecy, but it'll be fine. Now, anything goin' on I need to worry about? I'd like to get out of here by 5:00 today. Bella and I are goin' back out to Tyler tonight," Edward announced to his team.

They talked about relevant contracts and deals in the works, and then Edward dismissed them all at 8:45 AM. He went to the men's room and then settled himself in the conference room. He reviewed the information Jenks had faxed him at the ranch, and he was prepared to do battle. He'd been waiting for it for a long time.

##

"Well, I wonder how long he's had this little fetish? Who's the guy?" Victoria Banner snapped after Edward had handed her the photos that Jenks had taken at _The Adolphus._

"It's…" Jenks began.

"…likely a professional. We don't know," Edward interrupted. He shot Jenks a look to shut up about the identity of the other man, and Jenks immediately got the hint.

"So, here's how this is gonna go down, y'all. Here's your proof of his infidelity. You tell the Feds what you know and make your deals with the government on your own, and I won't go after all of ya personally. Vicky, Riley here will go to jail for a long time if you don't cooperate, and you two," Edward remarked looking at Lauren and Mike, "won't be far behind him. That's it. Vicky, you divest yourself of the Cullen stock at a reasonable pace so as not to tank the company, and we all ride off into the sunset. That's my deal," Edward finished. He'd decided that he had no desire to buy the stock back from Victoria Banner, so he'd made her selling the stock a condition of the agreement. He hoped she bought into the idea.

"You know, Edward, you made a mistake a few years ago. Those things aren't easily forgotten," Victoria Banner responded seductively.

Edward was sure he knew to what she was alluding, but he wasn't about to address it in a room full of people. Her coming onto him was the last thing he wanted to think about at that moment. He was happily married, and if the woman was looking for a side deal with him…specifically, him sleeping with her…to secure her cooperation, he wanted no part of it.

"What if we can't cut a deal with the Feds?" Lauren interrupted. Edward was grateful for the change of subject, and he could see that Lauren was petrified. He was actually glad, considering all of the trouble she'd caused him.

"You better get a damn good lawyer because you're gonna get named in this whether ya like it or not. Riley's gonna save his own ass and you two will be named in the process. Now, Riley, here's the card of a very good criminal attorney who you'll need to call in just about fifteen minutes. I strongly urge you not to say too much without your lawyer present," Edward responded. There was a knock on the door to the conference room, and Edward rose to open it and welcome in Detectives Tanner and Hughes.

"Mr. Cullen, you called us about a problem," Tanner commented, seeing all of the people around the conference table.

"I did. Detectives, this is Victoria Banner, Riley Biers, Lauren Mallory, and Mike Newton. They've got a story to tell ya, and then you'll likely want to take them with ya. I'm out of it now," Edward called as he summoned Jenks.

He could see the look of panic on three of the four faces at the table, and he had no problem just walking away. They'd brought it on themselves, and it was time for them to face the music.

Once the door to the conference room was closed, Jenks clapped Edward on the shoulder and said, "Well, looks like I can book my reservation and get the lovely Tracy in a bikini before the sun sets tomorrow night." The two men walked down to Edward's office, and Edward showed Jenks inside and closed the door.

"Look, I'm gonna handle the guy who Big Jim was blowin' separately. I owe it to his father to try to be discreet, because we actually have a deal with the company his father owns. That's why I didn't let ya tell Vicky who it was. If she wants to know, she'll probably be able to find out on her own, but I needed to buy the guy time to come clean to his dad and figure out what the hell to do. I also wanna make sure he wasn't involved in any of this bullshit. Now, anything on Tyler Crowley?" Edward asked.

"Yep. He's in Veracruz, Mexico, workin' at a ranch. Before you even ask, I'm not goin' down there and kickin' his ass, just so you know. I'll keep tabs on him, and if he comes back across the border, I'll let ya know. And, before ya get goin' about it, I found a woman named Renee Higginbotham who fits the bill for Renee Swan, but the cemetery where she's supposed to be buried can't seem to find the exact location of her grave. There was never a headstone, and the metal placard seems to have been lost. You want me to keep lookin'?" he asked hoping the answer was no.

"Um, naw. Let's just leave it be. Don't throw anything away, but don't worry about it anymore. Okay, well, enjoy your vacation. I'm sure I'm payin' for it," Edward joked as the two men shook hands.

As Jenks left, they saw the two detectives leading Biers, in handcuffs, along with Newton, Mallory and Vicky Banner down the hall. Jenks looked back at Edward, and both men had a satisfied smirk on their faces that they'd put the issue to rest.

##

At 11:00 AM on the dot, Caius Volturri wandered up to Edward's Cullen's office, completely pissed that he'd been ordered to show up to a meeting with the man. He had other pressing business to attend to that in no way involved the business dealings that his father had with Cullen Industries, so he was completely unsure why he'd been so unceremoniously summoned.

"I'm here to see Edward Cullen," he informed Mrs. Alders without even glancing at the woman. She lifted the phone and pressed some buttons, announcing him and then hung up. "Go on inside," she responded, not at all happy at the rude behavior the man had exhibited.

Edward walked to the door of his office and opened it, seeing an annoyed Caius Volturri waiting for him on the other side. He was dreading the conversation he was about to have, but it was necessary, so he braced himself and invited the man in, closing the door behind him.

"Um, sorry to drag you to Dallas for this, but it's one of those things that's better handled face-to-face, as I'm sure you'll agree when you hear what's on my mind. I've got a few dealings with your father's company that I'm a little concerned about in light of some recent events. I think you'll remember this," Edward informed as he handed Caius a copy of the picture of him and Big Jim in an intimate encounter. He saw Caius' eyes widen at the sight, and he could immediately see a shift in the man's demeanor.

"It was you who had us followed then? Jim said it was probably his wife. Look, I have no influence over my father, if you're about to blackmail me to keep this quiet. I have some money of my own, but …" Caius responded.

Edward held up his hand for the man to stop. "Hang on. I'm not gonna blackmail ya. What I want to know is, was there more between you and Big Jim than just, uh, sex? Did you ever divulge any business dealings between my company and your father's? It seems pretty goddamn coincidental that the person who's been tryin' to take me down for a while now ends up having a relationship with the son of a man with who I do business," Edward challenged.

He noticed Caius swallow hard and look wildly around the room. "Jim and I met at a party my father had at his house before they all got into that land deal together. After that whole thing went to hell, my father never spoke to him again because he felt like he'd been deceived. Jim and I never spoke of business when we were together. We were too busy pursuing other interests, and frankly, I'm insulted that you think my personal life is any of your business," Caius replied, the anger making itself known in his voice.

Edward studied him for a minute and was fairly certain that the odd man was telling the truth. "Look, under any other circumstances, I'd agree with you, but this one hits a little too close to home. I'll take your word for it now, but if I find out anything to the contrary in the future, I won't hesitate to go after ya. I trust that when I talk to your father tomorrow, this discussion won't be a surprise to him. If you don't tell him, I will," Edward threatened. If he was going to do business with Aro Volturri, he had to be certain it wasn't a set-up of some kind, masterminded by Jim Banner.

He wasn't surprised when Caius ripped the picture into small pieces and threw it at him as he rose from the chair and started for the door. "Oh, and Caius, I've got the negative so if you want copies, you just let me know," Edward called as the man stopped in the doorway. He noticed that his shoulders slumped and then Caius turned to look at him.

"I'll talk to my father about it, and you'll have his assurances that he nor I were in no way involved in any plans Jim had with regard to your business. I'm certain I'll be sent back to Italy for this, so I'll just say good-bye," Caius called as he walked out the door.

Edward cleaned up the mess of the picture and let out a heavy sigh. He hated to threaten anyone, but he wouldn't stand for disloyalty. He believed what Caius had told him, but in the event he found out differently, he wouldn't hesitate to use whatever means necessary to expose the relationship and go after the Volturris for everything they had. Business was business.

\\\

_**E/N: So it was short, but I had to separate the chapters. We'll get an outtake on the encounter later, but let me know, please.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and for your reviews. Appreciate them.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I got nothin' but a vivid imagination.**_

_**\\\**_

47. Trying to Get the Groove Back

"_Time?_" Edward yelled. He was pissed. His best rodeo time had been 6.82 seconds back when he competed. That day, Emmett was running the stop watch and told him that his best time for the last three attempts was nine seconds. That certainly wasn't going to cut it.

It was the next week after the meeting at the Tower, and Edward hadn't heard anything regarding what was going on with Riley Biers or Jim Banner. To keep his mind off of it, plus the fact that Bella was in Dallas without him, he decided to brush up on his roping skills.

They'd constructed a makeshift pen and box in the large indoor arena that Edward had on the ranch. The competition was a month away, and he wasn't happy about his time. He had no problem roping a calf. His problem was flipping it and tying the legs…right front and both back. He'd lost his edge, and he wasn't happy. Emmett reminded him it had been years since he'd done it, but that wasn't good enough for Edward. Bella was meeting with her new editor, and Edward wanted to be able to impress her when she returned. Nine seconds wouldn't impress anyone.

"Maybe try another horse," Sam called from the fence where he and the other hands were perched. The events had been chosen, and they'd all been practicing.

There would be barrel racing for the females. There would be bronc riding to test out the bucking horses that Edward was hoping to sell to the Double B Rodeo Company. There would be steer wrestling because Dan Johnson had twenty steers that he was going to ship late in the spring, and he'd volunteered to let them use the steers for the competition. Team penning with at least one woman on the team was another event where they could use the calves. Of course, there would be calf roping.

Edward was bound and determined that he was going to win the event. His dignity was on the line. There had been a lot of interest in the competition, especially with the proceeds going to help the Smith sisters' rescue farm, and everyone was looking forward to it which meant a lot of people were planning to attend.

They were also going to have a chili cook off that would take place in the yard of the ranch house. Angela had hired a bus to haul attendees from the diner parking lot in town because there wasn't enough parking at the Circle C, and everything was working out perfectly.

"It ain't the horse. Sorry, Boss, but you're just out of practice. Can I try?" Jared called from the fence. Edward hopped off of Scout and motioned for Jared to take a try. The hands loaded a calf in the pen and tied the ribbon around its neck that would release the rope in front of the box.

The calf always got a head start but only after the cowboy gave the nod, and Edward felt like he was twice his age because he couldn't scramble off of the horse as fast as he used to be able to do.

Paul was manning the gate, and as soon as Jared nodded, Paul released the calf and when the calf was out in front, the rope came down from the box and Jared and Scout shot out of it. It took Jared two full rotations of the rope before it was around the calf's neck, and he was off the horse, down the rope, and had thrown the calf tying its legs and throwing his hands in the air, he'd walked back to his mount and climbed on when Emmett stomped the clock.

"Shit. Seven point two," Emmett called. Everyone was impressed, and Edward was even more pissed.

"I shouldn't even try," Edward called as he walked over to the calf and freed it, running it back to the holding pen.

"Now, don't go gettin' pissy. You haven't done this in ten years. Just practice. You'll get better," Emmett called.

"I know damn well it's been ten years, and it shows. Some of these kids are gettin' it done in six seconds. I can't compete with that. I shoulda never…" Edward complained.

"Boss, we ain't professionals. We're just ranch hands. You've got the technique. Why don't you try Ocho? He's a little quicker out of the box, and he's a little lower to the ground than Scout," Jared suggested.

"Fuck, why not. Let's see what he's got," Edward called. They continued to work that afternoon, and Edward's best time was 8.1 seconds, but it wasn't good enough in his mind. He was glad Bella was in Dallas and not there to witness his attempts. He didn't want her to think he couldn't cut it any longer, though the hands assured him it was just a matter of practice. He wasn't so sure.

##

Bella was at the apartment in Dallas having just met her new editor, and she was shocked to learn it was one of her former students. She recognized him immediately, and she was pretty certain that Edward wouldn't be very happy about it. The guy completely fit the bill of the cowboy in the story she was writing, even though he wasn't the inspiration she'd used, and she was certain that Edward would take it the wrong way.

When she'd walked into Jasper's office and saw him sitting there, she recognized him even if his name didn't come to her as quickly. At a point in time, he'd asked her out on a date, and she was flattered, but she'd turned him down. He was twenty, and she was just dating her husband. She knew it was going to be tough explaining it to Edward, but she and Josh had a chemistry regarding her writing that she'd only ever had with Jasper, so she was willing to take the heat.

When her phone rang that night, she swallowed hard and answered it knowing it was her cowboy. "Hey, babe. How's things in Tyler?" she asked.

"As much as I hate bein' away from ya, I'm glad you're not here to witness how pitiful I've been at ropin'. My whole damn body aches. I haven't done this shit in ten years, and it's fuckin' brutal. How's the new editor?" Edward asked her. She wasn't sure how to answer. She remembered that Jasper had invited Josh out to the house for the party, and she was certain she'd have a lot of explaining to do, so she thought she'd lay a little ground work.

"Well, it's a guy. He's twenty-two, and his name is Josh Dowling. He's actually very good, and he knows cattle and horses which will help a lot. Chelsea's off working on some science-fiction thing. Don't worry about roping. You haven't done it in a while, and I'm sure you're still great at it," Bella responded trying to change the subject.

"You're right, I haven't, and it shows. So, Mrs. Cullen, when are ya comin' home?" he asked her. She let out a heavy breath, glad that he'd changed the subject.

"I'll be home on Friday. I've got some story ideas I need help with, and I've got another meeting at the Tower tomorrow, and then Alice called and wants to have dinner tomorrow night, so I'll leave first thing Friday morning. Miss me?" Bella asked. She missed him very much and was sorry that he couldn't come with her to Dallas.

"Hell, that means another night of no sleep. Tell her to come out to the ranch on Thursday and I'll cook for both of ya. I miss ya too much. I don't like bein' away from ya. On another note, uh, did you start?" Edward asked. She'd mentioned that her period was due while she was in Dallas, and since she'd gone off the pill, it was less predictable.

"Not yet, but don't get your hopes up. It's not as regular as it used to be. So, what else is new?" she asked trying to change the subject. She felt bloated and believed she'd start any day. She didn't want to disappoint him because she was certain she wasn't pregnant. She knew it could take some time, but she knew he wasn't long on patience.

"Uh, I think instead of expanding the bunkhouse, we'll build another one. If Sam and Emily are going to be together, they can have the bunkhouse. I'll renovate the damn thing and clean it up, but I'll build a bigger one on the other side of the barn. You insist on keepin' 'em all here, so I gotta find places for 'em to live. I guess we'll have our own little compound sooner or later with all of the ranch hands havin' their own little houses," Edward teased. She knew he wanted it as much as she did. They both hated the thought of any of the hands leaving, and they'd determined they would do whatever they could to keep them on the ranch.

"Well, we'll just keep adding on. So, Mr. Cullen, what are you wearing?" she asked as she settled into the bed at the apartment.

"Right now? I'm in a towel. I just got out of the shower. How about you, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"I have on a pair of pink lace panties and one of your old Dartmouth t-shirts. And, now, I'm just in the Dartmouth t-shirt because my panties just exploded into flames thinking of you in a towel," Bella replied sliding her panties off. If he wanted to have phone sex, she wasn't opposed to it at all.

"Oh really? Well, my towel just fell off, and I'm between the sheets of our bed and it smells like you. I wouldn't let Maria change it today. She looked at me like I was crazy, but until I've got you next to me, I'm not lettin' go of these sheets. So, reach down and tell me how wet you are," Edward responded in a low voice. It got her every time. The sexy voice was the one that always disarmed her, and even over the phone, it still had magical powers.

She reached down her body and swept her fingers between her slick folds finding herself very wet which was no surprise to her. "I'm very wet. How about you? Are you hard?" she asked quietly.

"God, you know I am. I'm gonna get in the car and come to Dallas. I can't stand it. I'll be there in an hour," he replied.

"You've got work to do at the ranch tomorrow. We can surely be apart for a day or two. Now, put your hand where you know I'd put mine. Close your eyes and think about it being my hand, Edward," she moaned as she used her middle finger to circle her engorged bundle of nerves. She wanted him to be there with her, but they each had things to do, and they had to be responsible.

"Bella, honey, I can try as I might to imagine that my hand is yours, and trust me, right now I'm tryin' very hard to imagine it, but it's not the same thing. I love being inside you. You're so warm and tight…fuck…and it's the best…shit…feeling in the whole fuckin' world," Edward groaned over the phone. She knew what he was doing, and it only spurred her on.

"I can close my eyes and imagine your tongue on me, and it drives me crazy. It feels so fucking good. You have a very talented tongue," she gasped as she neared her climax. The memory of his bronze hair between her legs was enough to send her over the edge, and she cried out his name as she saw lights shoot off behind her closed eyes. While it wasn't as good as being with him, it still felt incredible.

"Fuck, did you come?" Edward whispered to her over the line. She could tell he was close by the rasp in his voice. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"I did. It wasn't nearly as good as when you are inside me or touching my pussy or sucking on my nipples, but I can close my eyes and imagine it all. Fuck, close your eyes and imagine my mouth and tongue swirling around your cock. You know how much I love to go down on you," Bella whispered as she tried to regain her composure.

She heard his breathing speed up through the phone and she knew he was nearly there. "Come for me. I want to hear you come for me. I want to know that I can do that to you with just my words. When I get home, I'll suck your hard cock in my mouth and not let up until I feel you shoot down my throat," she whispered to him.

"_Fuck…fuck...baaaby_," she heard him groan loudly. She was glad that Maria had moved out. The volume of his voice would have certainly brought the woman running.

She heard him breathing heavy over the phone, and she waited, allowing him his recovery time. She heard tissues being pulled from the box by the bed, and she chuckled to herself because she could visualize the entire scene.

"Listen to me. This is the last time you're goin' to town without me. I know we've got obligations, but fuck it. I need to be with you, and as good as this was and I'll likely be able to get some sleep now, it's not the same without me bein' able to pull ya close and hold ya and fall asleep with you in my arms. You know you run the show around here, but I'm gonna put my foot down on this. I love ya, and you're my wife, and I don't like sleepin' without ya if I don't have to, and in this case, I didn't have to. Now, I've got a little bit of a mess here, so I'm gonna say good night, and I'll talk to ya tomorrow. I love ya, darlin'," he called to her. She replied in kind, and they hung up.

She pulled his pillow close and fell asleep, but she knew it wouldn't be as restful as it would be if he was there. She missed him very much, and there was no denying that she was happy with his proclamation that they'd not spend much time apart. It was exactly how she wanted it to be.

##

"'_Tater Bug, what gets the big rodeo star up so early?' Tuck called as he settled in with his toast and coffee. He'd strolled in at 2:00 AM himself and heard Tate talking in his sleep. He'd laughed to himself as he settled into his bed the night before. To Tuck, it was funny to watch his brother wander through the maze that Sami Bellows was creating._

'_Shove it. I've gotta feed my horses, and then load up Sadie and Chester and head over to the Bellows' place. Sami's offered to let me practice with their feeder calves, and God knows Chester needs as much work as I can get in with him before this weekend. We both know that he's a problem for me,' Tate snapped as he drank his coffee._

'_Son, you look like hell. What time did you turn in?' Tuck asked sarcastically. _

'_I went in at a decent hour. Bein' in a strange house is takin' its toll,' Tate snapped._

'_I'm callin' bullshit on that. I heard you saying 'Sami, yeah baby' as I went to bed at 2:00 this mornin',' Tuck continued his teasing. He was one to talk. Angie was giving him a run for his money, but he wasn't in denial like his little brother._

'_Yeah, well, hell…I just don't…the girl is playin' hell with my sleep patterns, I'll tell ya that. How's little Angie wearin' on you, brother o'mine?' Tate replied just as Doug Harrison walked into the kitchen to hear it._

'_Thomas, tell me you're not dating Angie from my office. Last time you did that, I had a cat fight at the front desk in full view of a room full of patients. I know you remember that,' Doug called to his son as he grabbed coffee._

'_Now, Daddy, that girl wasn't the best nurse you ever had. Besides, I met Angie at the diner. I didn't know she worked for you until after our second date. I really like her. I'm not gonna treat her bad,' Tuck defended as he shot Tate a mournful look._

'_I think what my lovesick brother is tryin' to say is that he's really into the young lady, and he won't do wrong by her. Give him a chance. Maybe this one'll stick,' Tate offered lamely in Tuck's defense. When Doug went to the cupboard to pull out cereal, Tuck gave Tate the one-fingered salute, to which Tate laughed._

'_Thomas, if this ends badly, I will take you to the woodshed. Angie is the only one who can keep things straight on your momma's days off,' Doug threatened half-heartedly. His sons were both ladies' men, and he knew it. Angie Chase was a very nice, intelligent young lady who Doug respected, and he was happy that, with regard to women, Tuck was finally looking for quality, rather than quantity."_

"Mornin' ladies," Bella heard Emmett call as he entered the ranch house that February morning. She was proofing another chapter to send off to Josh that morning so she'd have the rest of the day free. She'd been back in Tyler for a few weeks, and they'd spent the week in Dallas so Edward could attend a board meeting and take care of business.

Her meeting with Josh Dowling had gone well, and he'd given her a lot of positive feedback once he'd read through the chapters she'd presented him. He was very supportive, and he and Jasper were going to come to the ranch for the competition.

She wasn't looking forward to Edward meeting the young man. She knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do, but she'd been patient about Paloma Sanchez, and she hoped he would be patient about Josh.

"Mr. McCarty. How's your wife?" Bella called as she rose from the couch pulling up her socks. It had sleeted the night before, and it was supposed to rain the entire day. She knew that the boys would be practicing at the barn, and she planned to sneak down and watch Edward. He'd been pissy every time she asked to come down, but she wanted to see him in action, and she was tired of waiting.

"Well, Boss Lady, she's packin' to go to New York for somethin' called Fashion Week. Apparently, it's a big deal. Anyway, from what I understand, Alice is goin' too. I'm surprised they didn't rope you into it," Emmett remarked as he took a drink of coffee.

He was the first one to the house for breakfast, and Bella could see a marked change in him since he and Rosalie had married. She was happy for him because she could see he was finally happy.

"I think I'm a lost cause. I believe that _Cosmo_ would call me a fashion _don't_," Bella joked as she adjusted her Dallas Cowboy's sweatshirt. Emmett laughed.

"Bella, I've seen you dressed up, darlin', and you can give any women I've ever met, my wife included, a run for her money. Now, if ya tell Rosie I said that, I'll tell her that you drink a little hooch in your mornin' coffee," Emmett joked.

"McCarty, you're just a teddy bear," Bella told him as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She walked over to the stove where Maria was cooking breakfast and took the spatula to flip the French toast she was making for the hands.

She had something she wanted to ask Emmett because he knew Edward better than anyone, so she decided that since it was just the three of them at the time, she'd ask. "Em, let me ask you something. I haven't exactly come clean with Edward about my new editor. How pissed do you think he's gonna be when Josh comes out here for the party?"

She turned around and saw Emmett sipping his coffee. He put the mug down and turned to her, slinging his arm over the back of the kitchen chair. He batted his eyelashes at her in a teasing manner and said, "Do tell. I love dishin' with the girls." Maria laughed as she stirred the grits and added the cheese and chopped jalapeños.

"Josh used to be a student of mine, and he asked me out once right after Edward and I started dating. Add to that, Josh looks _exactly_ like the character in my book. I'm afraid Edward's going to read more into it than there is and blow a gasket," Bella confessed.

"Well, you _do_ remember his broken hand, right? I strongly urge ya to tell him about the guy before he just comes strollin' up here on the 26th. Ed's a reasonable guy, for the most part, so if you prepare him for it, I think he'll take it pretty well. Hell, he got the girl. But, Bella, I wouldn't tell him while I was wearin' that Cowboys' sweatshirt. That'll just remind him of Esteban Sanchez," Emmett added.

Bella looked down at the sweatshirt and realized that Emmett had a point. She nodded and pulled all of the French toast off the griddle and put it on a plate, covering it with a clean dishtowel to keep it warm until everything was ready.

Just then, the rest of the hands came inside and stacked their coats on the bench and placed their boots in the tray. "So this is where ya ran off to? Up here gossipin' with the women?" Edward teased.

"Hey, it takes a strong man to get in touch with his feminine side. These ladies give me a heads up about what's goin' on and keep me from gettin' in dutch with the little woman," Emmett teased as he poured coffee around the table for everyone.

They all settled into breakfast and talked about what was going to happen at the ranch that day and what Edward wanted accomplished. Bella listened, and suddenly felt her abdomen cramp.

She excused herself and went to the bathroom and got the dreaded news that her period had started. It was a few days late, and she was hopeful that maybe they'd have news to celebrate, but it wasn't the good news she'd hoped for.

She cleaned herself up and felt the sense of dread at telling Edward. She knew he hadn't asked, but the fact that they'd made love the night before probably gave him false hope because he obviously knew she was late.

"Fuck," she commented to herself as she rinsed her panties in the sink and hung them in the shower to dry to go into the hamper. The look of disappointment that he would wear later that night wasn't one she was looking forward to seeing.

When the tears started to fall, she wasn't really surprised. While she'd been so busy trying to keep Edward from getting his hopes up, she'd failed to keep her own feelings in check, and if she was honest with herself, she secretly hoped that she was pregnant more than she'd ever hoped for anything in her life. With the blaring evidence presented to her, she knew it would be another month before she'd have the worry all over again. She wished it was easier.

She blew her nose and opened the bathroom door to find Edward sitting on the side of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees with his fingers intertwined. "So, I guess I know the answer. I'm sorry, honey," he told her as he stood and walked to where she was crying and hugged her tightly.

He wondered if every month would be like a mini-mourning period until they finally conceived. He wasn't looking forward to it, and he prayed that their relationship was strong enough to weather it.

Bella pulled away from him and saw a tear slipping down his cheek, and it started her own all over again. "I'm the one who's sorry. I let you down," she whispered as she buried her face in his chest. He pulled her over to the bed and sat down on the side with her on his lap.

"Bella, look at me. We're goin' about this the wrong way, darlin'. Every month that you don't get pregnant is just another month that we get to be just the two of us. Once the babies start comin', it's gonna be a long spell till it's just _us_ again, so we should enjoy this time and do things we won't be able to do after we start our family. I can't stand seein' ya cry like this every month. It breaks my heart. Let's just take it as it comes. I know I've put too much pressure on ya, and I'm sorry 'bout that. I promise ya that I'm happy to have as much time with it just bein' the two of us. There's no rush to any of it," Edward told her as he looked deeply into her eyes. He kissed her tears away and held her tightly.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her. She felt so blessed that she had him. She knew he was right with regard to allowing nature to take its course, and she vowed to try as hard as she could not to be disappointed if the pregnancy didn't happen quickly.

They owed it to each other to spend as much time together as they could before they started a family, because as he'd mentioned, it would be a long time before it was just the two of them again.

##

"Hey, y'all. Wow, you just come in and take over, don't ya? I'm Rachel, and I'll be your server this mornin'," the perky waitress called. Maria had the weekend off, and instead of expecting Bella to cook for everyone, Edward had suggested that everyone go to the diner that Saturday morning for breakfast.

There was a lot to be done at the ranch during the next week because the party would be the next weekend, so they were taking advantage of that weekend to be low-key and have fun. The whole group was planning to go on a trail ride when they got back to the ranch that morning, and Emily was supposed to join them when she got to the ranch from Dallas.

Rosalie was back from Fashion Week, and she'd brought Bella some pieces that she thought she'd like, along with a more accepting and friendly attitude. Everyone had noticed and was grateful for it.

"Sorry 'bout that, Rachel. I've got this booth, that booth, and that table. Can you just bring coffee and water, and then we'll order?" Edward asked. The diner was crowded that morning, and he could see Ruthann through the kitchen window smiling at them.

"So, boys, I need to know whose bringing dates," Bella called as she hauled her planning pad from her purse. She needed to get a handle on how much food they actually needed. There would be the chili competition, but there would also be barbeque and beer.

She was due to get the final numbers to Angela by Monday morning. She was grateful that Angela had taken care of it since Alice was on her honeymoon, and it was more than Bella wanted to take on by herself. From what she could understand, there had been two hundred tickets sold in town, but she needed to know about who the hands were bringing because they weren't paying to attend…they were working.

She pointed her pen at Jared. "Kim," Jared called. Bella wrote it down with a smile.

She pointed to Quil and saw the blush. "Claire?" she asked. He nodded.

She pointed to Sam and he rolled her eyes. She checked off Emily.

She looked at Embry. He smiled. "If the fates smile, I'll have a plus one," he responded. Bella laughed.

She pointed to Paul, and saw him watching Rachel gathering coffee cups and waters for the table. "I'd take that as a yes," Edward whispered to her as he played with her hair behind her back. Bella and Rosalie laughed watching Paul ogling the waitress.

They watched the flustered girl walk back to the tables, and Paul immediately jumped to his feet and took the tray with cups and saucers from her hands so that she could hand them out. When he smiled at her, Bella and Rosalie looked at each other. "Well, looks like another one bites the dust," Bella commented to Rosalie.

Everyone in earshot laughed. Bella chalked it up as a good thing. If the girl worked in the diner, then she was local which meant that if Paul was interested in her, he wouldn't leave. She was quite pleased with the possibility of keeping her extended family at home.

Edward's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out and saw a text from his father.

_They just arrested Big Jim Banner. It's all over the news here. I don't know what ya did but thank ya. We'll see ya next Friday. Love you guys. Dad_

Edward showed it to Bella and saw her smile when she read it. The couple kissed and heard everyone moan around them. They didn't care. The downfall of Jim Banner had been a long time coming, and they were both very happy about it.

##

Rosalie Hale McCarty had turned over a new leaf while she was in New York. She witnessed the closeness of the people at the ranch, and she'd witnessed her new husband's forgiving heart, and it was unlike anything she'd ever witnessed in her life.

She'd decided that she wanted to be a part of it, so when they finished breakfast that morning at the diner, she pulled Emmett aside to make her first attempt at being accepted into the group, though she'd fought it in the past.

"Look, everybody's going on a trail ride. Why don't we have 'em ride over to the house for lunch, and then we can all ride back to the ranch later in the afternoon. I'll go to the store and get stuff for sandwiches, and then we can all eat at the house. After, I'll ride back with you to the ranch and do whatever everyone else is doing," she suggested. She could see the surprise on Emmett's face, and she laughed.

"You sure you wanna try to feed this bunch?" Emmett asked as he hugged her tightly and then kissed the top of her head. He was shocked at her suggestion because she never liked to have people over to the house. He'd been dying to show it off since it was finished, but she seemed adverse to entertaining, and he'd respected her wishes and her apparent desire for privacy.

"Bella does it all the time. I'll ask her about quantity and food choices. It'll be simple, but we can show off the house. Nobody except Edward and that slut, Paloma Sanchez, has seen it since it's done, so it's about time. If these people are going to be our extended family, then I need to shed the bitch image and get to know them," Rosalie responded. Emmett picked her up and spun her around.

"Head's up everybody. We'll ride over to our house for lunch, and then we'll all ride back. Rosie's gonna have sandwiches and beer waitin' for us at the house, so Boss Lady, you're off the hook," Emmett called proudly. Everyone agreed, and when it was time to leave the diner, Emmett wasn't surprised to see Bella crawl into his truck with Rosalie.

"I thought you were gonna ride with them," Rosalie remarked sheepishly. Bella took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'd rather go to the store and help you out. It's a tall order to feed this crew, and you shouldn't have to do it by yourself the first time. I think we're gonna be very good friends," Bella responded. Rosalie nodded her head, and the women left the rest of the group to go to the store.

"So, uh, Emmett told me that you and Edward are trying to have a baby. How's that going?" Rosalie asked not sure what to talk about with Bella.

She glanced sideways and noticed Bella looked sad, and she immediately regretted asking. "I'm sorry. That was out of line," Rosalie apologized.

"No, no. It hasn't been that long that we've been actually trying, but I started yesterday after being a week late. I keep trying to quell Edward's expectations and I forget about myself. I had some female problems when I was young, and I hope that we don't have a problem conceiving, but I can't be sure of it," Bella volunteered.

"If you found out you couldn't have kids, what would you do?" Rosalie asked curiously. She wasn't certain that Bella didn't know about her issues with conception because Emmett hadn't told her if he'd told anyone, but she was curious.

"Well, if we can't have one of our own, I wouldn't have a problem adopting. I know I want children, so if they can't be biologically mine, I wouldn't think twice about giving a home to someone else's child. I know someone who found out that her life wasn't what she thought it was, but she was loved nonetheless. I think she's making peace with it, and if I found a child who needed a home, regardless of whether I had my own children or not, I wouldn't hesitate to take in a child and love it. I never knew my own mom, and I'd never want another child to go through life like that. Luckily, my dad was always there, as was my gran. So, Mrs. McCarty, what about you?" Bella asked as they pulled up in front of the grocery store.

"I can't have children. That's why it was so hard for Em and me in the beginning. I always wanted him to be able to have children with someone if he wanted them, but we've worked through it. I'm still not sure about adoption, but I'm kind of warming up to it. What you said makes a lot of sense," Rosalie remarked as she threw the truck into park. It was the first time she'd opened up to anyone other than Emmett in a long time.

"Well, Rosalie, let's go inside and allow me to wow you with the amount of food you need to have on hand if you invite everyone over. It's really fucking crazy," Bella told her, and they both laughed.

Two hundred and fifty dollars and two grocery carts later, the women emerged. Rosalie was stunned at the amount of food and beer that Bella had purchased, but she was deferring to the master, so she made mental notes about quantity and selection for the future.

\\\

_**E/N: So Rosalie's coming around? Thoughts?**_

_**Tomorrow's chapter is really fun…well not for Big Jim. It's an outtake, but I think you'll like it.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. This chapter was actually fun to write. When you can't get revenge in real life, it can be pretty fun to write about it…IMHO.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters…this one got what was coming to him.**_

_**\\\**_

48. OUTTAKE – Trapping a Skunk

The moment that he heard the garage door close at the ranch house in Houston, Jim Banner pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped through his contacts, highlighting the entry, "Covington Stables." He pressed the call button and waited for the familiar answer. "Covington Stables, Natasha Covington speaking."

"Miss Natasha, it's Mr. Boyle. I was callin' to see if you had a Spanish thoroughbred in your stable that I could take a ride on tonight," he requested. He was actually grateful that, before Caius Volturi was sent away to Europe after the unfortunate photography incident on New Year's Eve, Caius had given him the name and number of Covington Stables to satisfy his needs.

Covington Stables was a high-end escort service that operated under the guise of a horse ranch. One could go out to the ranch and spend time with a young man or woman of your choice, or you could call the proprietor directly and request your heart's desire just as easily as ordering Chinese takeout. Of course, he'd had to go through a background check and provide medical documentation that he was healthy, but after the formalities had been settled, he had an account at Covington Stables under the pseudonym of Charles Boyle.

It was recommended by Ms. Covington that all of her clients assume a false name in the event that a disgruntled employee happened to disclose names of the most prestigious clients. He felt perfectly comfortable with the extra security measures that the woman had in place, and he made plans to spend a lot more time in Houston availing himself of her vast array of "stock."

On that particular trip, Victoria had accompanied him to Houston, much to his dismay, and it took the bribe of a trip to Mexico for her and a "girlfriend" to get her to leave him alone at the ranch.

He knew she had no female friends, and he was certain that whoever was accompanying her to Mexico was of the male persuasion and probably fifteen years younger than his wife. If the couple didn't have such business chemistry, he'd most certainly have divorced Victoria a year after he married her, but she'd been good for business so he determined that he'd learn to deal with her vanity, arrogance, and complete disdain for him, and they'd stay together, each pursuing separate interests outside the marriage.

It had been Victoria who had originally planted the idea that the Cullen family wouldn't want to endure the humiliation of the Houston and Dallas society elite finding out that Esme, who was thought of as one of the most upstanding citizens of Houston, had an affair during her marriage to the self-righteous Dr. Carlisle Cullen which produced an illegitimate daughter.

While Victoria had made the comment in passing, it stayed in Jim's mind and spawned into a full-blown plan that he was happy to see was nearly complete. All that had to occur to secure his place at the helm of Cullen Industries was for Esme and Carlisle to sign over their stock and for them to convince their son to step down and name Jim as the new Chairman and CEO of the company.

It was with that sense of victory that Jim decided to avail himself of a companion for the night, thus the phone call he'd made to Covington Stables.

"Why, I do happen to have acquired a new stallion from New Mexico. He's only been ridden a few times, having just arrived here at the ranch earlier in the week, but I've been told the experience is quite pleasurable. Would you like to come out to the ranch or would you prefer to have him delivered to you?" Natasha Covington asked him.

Jim thought for a moment, and as appealing as the idea of having the man at his ranch sounded, he decided that for privacy's sake, it would be far more prudent to meet him at a hotel where his anonymity could be protected. "Um, actually, I'd prefer to have him delivered to the JW Marriott downtown at 5:00 PM. I'll make certain he gets fed. The fee is still the same for the night, right?" he asked.

"Actually, for this particular stallion, I charge a bit more because he brings certain attributes and skills to the table that I've found other riders have been more than happy to pay for. It will be $2,500 for the night, but I can promise you that it will be worth it, Mr. Boyle," the woman answered him. Her comment piqued his curiosity, so he quickly agreed and finalized the transaction.

After he hung up the phone, he made a few more business calls and reserved a suite at the JW Marriott, high on anticipation of an exciting night. He quickly showered and dressed in black slacks and a blue shirt, and he packed a bag to take along for the next day.

The drive to the hotel was longer than he'd have liked, and he couldn't help the nagging feeling that he was being followed. He'd noticed the black SUV a few car lengths behind him on the highway, and as he thought about it, he remembered seeing a similar vehicle following the car that had picked up him and Victoria at Houston Hobby the evening before. When a small Nissan stopped short in front of him causing him to slam on his brakes, all concerns about the black SUV were gone.

He valeted his Mercedes at the hotel and quickly made his way inside, checking in at the front desk and making arrangements for an extra key to be left for a business associate who was meeting him there. The elevator ride was torturously slow, but finally, he made it to the top floor of the hotel and found his room at the end of the hallway.

A quick call to room service for champagne and strawberries was made, and he settled into the couch with his Blackberry checking e-mail and impatiently waiting for his companion for the night.

At exactly 5:00 PM, there was a soft knock on the door which caused his heart to race and his pants to tighten, and he wasted no time opening the door to find a very handsome Hispanic man standing on the other side with a dazzling smile. "Mr. Boyle? I'm Diego from Covington Stables. I believe we have an appointment," the man offered. Jim stepped aside to grant entrance, and found that the view from the back was as good as the view from the front. He was very excited about his prospects for the evening.

After fifteen minutes of small talk, there was another knock on the door. "Ah, that will be room service. Please get comfortable," Jim instructed as he walked to the door and took the cart from the young man, quickly handing him a hundred dollar bill and slamming the door in his face without a word.

"So, Mr. Boyle, I suppose we should talk specifics. Miss Covington told me of some of your preferences, and I'm in agreement with most of them with the exception of being tied-up. You see, in my opinion, that particular act requires a level of trust that we have yet to establish, so I'm afraid that I'll have to make that a hard limit for me. Also, are you perhaps armed?" Diego informed.

"Ah, I suppose if I was in your position, I'd be wary myself, so for this first time, I'll gladly forgo that particular aspect of play. Perhaps if this works out, in time, you'll come to trust me, and we can become more adventurous, but for the time bein', let's just stick to the basics. Now, I'm about to explode in my pants, so come over here and suck my cock," Jim ordered as he pulled the holster from the back of his pants and tossed his gun on the couch next to where the young man was sitting.

Diego rose from the couch and approached him, reaching for his belt and unbuckling it as Jim stood with his hands on his hips looking into the young man's eyes. "How old are you, by the way?" Jim asked.

The young man's frame appeared to be muscular, but not bulky, and it was very much to Jim's liking. He couldn't wait to get him undressed and observe his naked body for himself.

"I'm eighteen," the young man told him.

"Are you sure? You appear to be younger than that," Jim prodded. For a moment, he was worried that the young man was underage and that perhaps he could get into trouble he hadn't bargained for, but when the young man unzipped his pants and got down on his knees in front of Jim, all worries about age were quickly forgotten.

Just as Diego was pulling his boxers and slacks down his legs, there was another, unexpected, knock on the door. "Fuck. Hold the thought," Jim announced. He pulled his pants back up and didn't bother to buckle his belt as he stalked to the door to see who was interrupting what he was certain would be an exquisite experience. When he pulled the door open, it wasn't what he expected at all.

##

"Okay, kid, before anything happens, we'll be at the door, but you've gotta make him think that somethin' is gonna happen," Detective Tanner explained to the rookie cop who was acting as bait for the sting that was to take place that evening.

Natasha Covington had been most cooperative with the Texas Rangers and the FBI when she was arrested for tax evasion, operating an illegal brothel, and promoting prostitution. The two lesser charges would be dropped if she'd turn over her client books, both sets, and continued to cooperate with the authorities. When the agents in charge of the bust put the books side by side, it was with satisfaction that they found Jim Banner's name among her clients, along with a list of his preferences and proclivities. A discussion with Natasha Covington secured her cooperation in setting Big Jim up with an undercover cop, and things were simply waiting for Jim to make that phone call.

Detective Hughes had been in touch with Victoria Banner regarding the optimum time to arrest Jim for the numerous crimes, and when Hughes informed her that Jim's name had been found listed in a madam's client book, Victoria suggested that they wait until Jim was in the company of a young man to make the arrest.

Hughes and Tanner had actually laughed about the level of humiliation that the woman seemed to want to inflict on her husband, but with the list of charges that they'd racked up against him, both determined that soliciting a male prostitute would be one that could be used as leverage solely based on the embarrassment that would be involved if the charge came to light.

"I have absolutely no desire to touch any part of that man, so you better get the hell in there before I have to beat the piss out of him for trying to get me to suck his cock or something. I swear to the Lord, when I attended the Academy, I never in my life thought I'd be undercover as a male prostitute. My Momma and Daddy would be so proud," Diego Martinez replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to get a break in Vice. Here's your chance. Based on what Covington told us about his habits, he orders his tricks champagne and strawberries. As soon as that room service cart is delivered, we'll be right there. If somethin' happens before it does, get the fuck out of there because he's probably carryin'. Try to find out before we come blowin' in, will ya? I'd rather not get shot tonight," Hughes responded.

After several more minutes of instructions, the rookie officer jogged across the street and disappeared inside the hotel. "Well, let's go catch a bad guy. Oh, you better send the little woman a text. That was part of the deal that she wanted to be there when he gets picked up," Tanner announced as he made a U-turn in the street and pulled up in front of the hotel, parking in the loading zone.

Hughes placed the portable red strobe light on top of the car as the valet approached with a disapproving look on his face. Two other black SUVs pulled up behind them, and when all of the agents assembled on the sidewalk, Tanner noticed the guy walk back to the valet stand and look on with curiosity.

"Okay, this should be easy. Our guy's inside, and hopefully, he's disarmed the suspect by now, but be extra careful. This oughta be the easiest bust we've made in a long time. Don't go gettin' trigger happy, any of you," Hughes announced.

They walked inside and ascertained the room number that their young colleague had just requested, and on the elevator ride to the top floor, the six agents checked their firearms to be certain that in the event of trouble, they were ready to go.

Tanner saw the room service cart being pulled into the room just as they stepped off the elevators, and he chuckled, commenting to his colleagues, "Why you'd order a bottle of expensive champagne for a hooker is beyond me. Seems the fact that you're payin' 'em oughta ensure that they're a sure thing. I wouldn't imagine much romance would be needed. Okay, let's get this over with."

He knocked on the door to the suite, and when Jim opened it, he could see that they'd completely taken him by surprise. "James Banner, you are under arrest for solicitation of an undercover officer. You have the right to remain silent…" Hughes began reading him his rights as Victoria Banner sashayed down the hotel hallway with a camera.

"Well, Jimmy, this is a fine pickle you've gotten yourself into. Smile," Victoria called as she poised the camera and took his photo as he was being handcuffed.

"You fucking bitch. I should have known you'd have something to do with this. I'll get you back, Vickie, I promise you," Jim shouted at her as he was led out of the room toward the elevator, pants still open.

Once Jim was secured in the back of their car, Tanner and Hughes looked at the woman seeing absolutely no compassion or empathy on her face, whatsoever. "Don't judge me. I've lived with that miserable bastard for over ten years. I've done my time and now it's his turn," Victoria snapped. They watched her go to her BMW and climb in, never looking back.

"I'd say she's as ruthless as he is," Tanner remarked to Hughes before they opened the doors to their car to make the trip to the station.

"Yeah, well, who knows who learned what from who. I'm just glad that I go home to a nice lovin' woman every night. Speakin' of which, let's get goin'. Laura's makin' ham and beans tonight, and I don't wanna be late," Hughes ordered feeling quite pleased that the arrest had been uneventful and maybe they'd get a conviction that would send Jim Banner away for a long time. More often than not, it didn't work that way, but they both remained hopeful that they'd taken one more crook off the streets.

When they pulled up to the station in downtown Houston, there was a horde of reporters awaiting their arrival. Both men heard Jim groan in the back, and Tanner winked at Hughes before commenting, "Looks like you're gonna be more famous than even you imagined, Big Jim. Make sure they catch your good side."

\\\

_**E/N: So, there you go…Sorry it's short, but I'll make up for it tomorrow night…the preliminaries for the competition and cook-off are taking place, and I think you'll love it. Oh, btw…Big Jim gets her back in spades…just sayin'.**_

_**On a side note...I'm posting another story on TWCS because I know damn well if I put up the first chapter here it would get jerked like a six-year old girl's braids on the playground. It's a poly/slash, and it's quite...um...bawdy. It's titled "3 Up...3 Down." It's under my penname, which you can search on the site. I hope if you're inclined to enjoy that type of debauchery, you'll check it out!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I truly appreciate you and your thoughts. Please, keep them up!**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I put poor Diego in the position to be bait for Big Jim, and I'll feel bad about it for a while : )**_

_**We pick up at the end of the day of the trail ride where Bella and Rosalie had the discussion regarding children and adoption.**_

_**\\\**_

49. New Frontiers

That night as Edward and Bella settled into bed, Bella thought about what she and Rosalie had talked about at the grocery store. "Cowboy, I've got a question for you. If, God forbid, I couldn't give you a baby, would you consider adoption? I hope and pray that I can, but I had ovarian cysts when I was young, so what if I can't get pregnant? Would you hate me?" Bella asked as she felt the tears pooling in her eyes at the realization that maybe she couldn't do the thing that women were supposedly created to do which was have children. It made her sick to her stomach at the thought.

"Listen to me," Edward began as he tilted her chin to look into his eyes, "If somethin' happens that we can't have our own babies, then we'll find babies or kids who need someone to love 'em. Babe, if we can't have our own for whatever reason, I still want us to have a family, and if they come from someone else who can't take care of 'em, then that's just fine by me.

"We'll have a family one way or another, Mrs. Cullen. You've already got yourself a family here by keepin' all the boys on the ranch, so it wouldn't be anything new to take in someone else's children. We'd love 'em like our own, so I got no worries," Edward told her and then kissed her deeply.

When the pair broke the kiss, they burrowed into the bed and fell asleep, both feeling better for having the conversation. In both of their minds, it was a viable back-up plan that they could live with. Somehow, someway, there would be small children running around the yard of the Circle C. It was all that either of them wanted.

##

"So, what are we watching?" Emily asked as she and Bella perched in the newly erected metal viewing stands in the indoor arena.

"Well, Sam and Emmett are going to try their hand at bronc riding. They'll either do well or break a few bones. It's a toss-up at this point," Bella responded nervously.

When Sam crawled on the back of a particularly rank horse, Bella was worried. Edward was on the gate, and Emmett was helping Sam with the rope. Bella had seen it on the internet, but she'd never seen it in person, and she was sure she'd watch it through her fingers.

Edward pulled the gate, and Sam and the horse flew out of the pen. Paul was running the clock and everyone watched as the horse bucked left and right, but Sam held onto the rope with his right hand, keeping his left hand high in the air. Paul yelled when the time was up, and Sam actually jumped off. They all clapped.

"Okay, so we've got some bronc riders, and Boss is workin' on ropin'. Miss Bella, you're familiar with how cuttin' horses work?" Emmett called to her as she sat on the bench.

"Yeah, why?" Bella asked as she rose from the seat she was occupying next to Emily.

"We need a woman on our team. You're comfortable on Scout, and he's a cuttin' horse. We'll show ya what ya need to do, and you can be on the team with me and Sam," Emmett called.

"Em, I don't know…" Bella began. She saw Edward laughing in the corner, and it only served to steel her mind that she was going to do it. If he thought she was chicken shit to try it, she'd show him.

"Show me what to do," she called confidently as she climbed into the arena. Sam was on Ocho, and Emmett was going to ride Sampson, so she was going to be on Scout. She felt like it was a challenge, and she wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

"Embry, you ride Scout and we'll show her what we need to do. Let the calves out when I say. Now, here's what's gonna happen. Each calf will have a number painted on its back, and they pull a number out of a hat, and then we cut out three calves from the herd with the correspondin' number and run 'em into the pen. Your job will be to keep 'em there once we cut 'em from the herd. It's not like anything you haven't done before. Boys, lets show her," Em called.

Bella watched as Emmett and Sam cut out random calves from the herd in the arena, and as each was run into the pen, Embry made sure they stayed inside the enclosure. She was certain that she could do _that_, so she smiled as she watched. She saw Edward laughing at the prospect, and she was determined she'd do it come hell or high water.

Once the three calves were in the pen, Emmett held his hand in the air and Quil called the time. Everyone in the barn clapped. She was certain that she would do just as well. She'd watched Embry on the horse, and the horse seemed to know what it was doing, so she knew she just needed to hang on and let the horse work.

After the men finished their demonstration, Bella was resolved that she would try it. "Okay, let me have a shot. Give me a minute to get used to him. I haven't ridden him by myself, so just hang on to your hats," Bella called as she climbed up on the back of Scout.

She walked him around the arena for a minute, and then she pulled the reins to stop him. She mimicked what Embry had done which was to pull him to the left first and then the right to get the feel of how responsive the horse would be to her.

She kicked him up into a trot and then a slow lope. She grabbed the saddle horn and pulled him to an abrupt stop and then laid the reins on the left side of his neck and pushed her heels into his sides, which caused him to spin in place.

She pulled back which caused him to stop, and she couldn't suppress the smile. She tried the same thing to the right, and when the horse reacted the way she expected, she giggled.

She pulled back on the reins and the horse backed up quickly. She loosened the reins and the horse stopped and waited. She touched her knees to his sides, and he slowly walked around the ring. She once again laid the reins to the left side of his neck and gouged the heels of her boots into his sides, and he spun around which caused her to laugh even harder. She stopped him and looked at the onlookers.

"Boys, I think I'm ready," she called to Emmett and Sam.

She saw her husband sitting on the fence mouth open, and she was happy to surprise him. It was exactly as Emmett had told her…hang on and let the horse do its job. She was happy that Jack and Jill were in their barn stall because with the dogs around, she was sure it wouldn't be as easy.

The three waited at the far end of the arena for Quil to call for them to start. When he did, they raced their horses to the other end where the calves were, and Bella went to the spot next to the pen where Emmett told her to wait until the calves started coming her way.

While she had to keep the chosen calves in the pen, she had to keep the unwanted calves _out_ of the pen. With the thirty head in the arena, it was a bigger chore than she thought it would be.

The trio worked well together and actually made pretty good time for a first shot…eighty seconds. The three talked after the time was called and decided to practice for the next few days so that they could improve their time.

When it was time to feed and put the horses away, Bella was more than ready to get down. Edward walked over to where she was struggling to drop down from Scout's back because her legs were weak and picked her up from the saddle, pulling her down holding her against him.

"I'm so fuckin' hard right now I think I'm about to explode. You look so damn sexy doin' that, I couldn't even answer the phone when Alice called. Come on, I'll carry ya to the house. The boys got this," Edward whispered to her. Bella laughed when he swung her up and carried her out of the arena like a new bride.

"Boys, y'all go ahead without me. I've gotta take a call at the house," Edward yelled as he walked out of the barn with Bella in his arms. He heard everyone laughing behind him, but he didn't care.

"Oh, so I'm a call now? Like a booty call?" Bella teased as he quickly walked up to the house.

"It's gonna be more like call of the wild when I get your clothes off ya. Hang on tight," Edward told her as he began running. Everyone on the ranch could hear her squealing laugh, she was sure of it.

##

Once they were in the house and Edward made certain Maria wasn't there for some reason, he quickly carried Bella up to the bedroom and shut the door with his boot. He hadn't even stopped for them to remove their coats or boots when they came inside. He put Bella on the bed and quickly toed off his boots first and then pulled off Bella's, tossing them in the corner by the door. Coats were next, followed by sweatshirts.

He gently pushed her on her back and crawled up next to her on the bed. "I had no idea you could do that. You've been holdin' out on me," Edward whispered as he made quick work of his long sleeved t-shirt, as well as hers, so that he could feel her naked torso against his.

"I didn't think I could do it either, but when you laughed at me, I knew _damn_ well I was going to try. I've watched you and the boys do stuff like that long enough, and I've read about it on-line. You'd be surprised what you can find on-line," Bella gasped as his lips attached themselves to her neck.

After several heated kisses with tongues battling and sliding against each other, he couldn't wait any longer. He quickly took her jeans and panties off and then his jeans and boxers. Clothes were flying through the air like something out of a cartoon.

When he had them both naked, he slowed down for the first time and took in the sight of his wife naked and longing for him. It had been a few days because she'd been on her period, and with what he watched her do in the barn, he knew it wouldn't be slow or gentle.

"I need ya so much, Bella. You gotta tell me if I get too rough," he told her.

"I want it hard and fast. I've missed feeling you inside me," she told him. Both gasped as he stroked hard into her. The contact made them both feel complete.

True to his word, Edward didn't move slowly or gently in and out of her. The sight of her breasts bouncing as he slammed into her did nothing to help his control. He quickly lifted himself up fully on his arms and braced his weight on his knees and left arm as he slid her thighs up his so that he could feel her against his pelvic bone. He reached between them and roughly swirled his thumb around her clit hoping to bring her with him when he exploded inside her.

"God, baby, I'm sorry this is gonna be quick," he groaned as she scratched her nails on his chest. He couldn't hold off any longer, and he hoped she was there with him.

When he heard her gasp, "Fuck," he felt her walls squeezing his cock, and he shot off inside her feeling the pressure release quickly. When he stopped pulsing inside her and felt her stop spasming around him, he bent down and rested his forehead on her sternum to catch his breath. He felt her scrape her nails on his scalp, and he looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Damn, Cowboy, that was incredible. Maybe in the future, I should make you wait a few days if that's the response I'm going to get," Bella joked. Edward pulled himself from her body and lie next to her on the bed.

"Shit, I don't think I can move. How're your legs? You're probably gonna be sore tomorrow," Edward remarked. He watched Bella lift her legs in the air and bend her knees. If she kept it up, they wouldn't be leaving the bed for the rest of the night.

"They'll be a little sore. I think I'm going to soak in the big tub. You wanna join me?" she asked. She saw him smile and nod in agreement.

"You go get the water started, and I'll get us a couple of beers," Edward told her as he pulled on his jeans without bothering with the boxers or a shirt. When he got downstairs, the house phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his sister, and he remembered that she'd called earlier.

"Mrs. Whitlock? How's married life treatin' ya?" Edward joked as he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out four bottles of Shiner and then pulled a large metal bowl from the cabinet. He decided he'd put a couple of beers on ice so that they could take their time in the bath. He enjoyed sitting in the bubbles with Bella, even if he would never admit it to her.

"Hello, brother dear. I'm just calling to ask how many are staying at the ranch next weekend," Alice sang through the line.

Edward thought for a minute and replied, "I guess just the six of us. You and Jasper are still comin', aren't ya?"

"Wouldn't miss it for anything. Can Josh stay at the ranch or should he stay at the Baymont?" Alice asked.

"We've got six bedrooms now that Maria isn't livin' here anymore. Unless we're all gonna have our own rooms, I got no problem with one of your friends stayin' here," Edward remarked as he filled the bowl with ice to chill the beer.

"Oh, he's not my friend, he works for Cornflower. He's Bella's new editor. He was going to drive out on Saturday, but we talked about it, and he volunteered to help you guys get things ready for the party.

"He's from Montana, and he was raised on a ranch," Alice volunteered. Edward put the bowl down and started paying closer attention to what Alice was telling him.

Bella had mentioned the editor, but he couldn't remember much about the conversation that occurred prior to the phone sex they'd had because she was in Dallas and he was at the ranch.

"Oh, I guess…yeah, that's fine. Can I call ya tomorrow? Bella's waitin' dinner for me," Edward lied. The two hung up, and Edward grabbed the bowl of ice with the four beers and a bottle opener. He wasted no time getting back upstairs. His wife had a little explaining to do and the sooner the better.

##

Bella was pulling her hair up into a messy bun having just lit a few candles in the bathroom. It was already dark outside, so the candlelight in the bathroom gave it a surreal glow.

She'd brushed her teeth, and she was looking forward to a nice warm bath. Her legs were sore, and she knew they'd be worse the next day, so she popped an Advil as she waited for Edward to return from getting them each a beer.

She'd squeezed bubble bath into the tub as she ran the warm water because she knew that, even though he wouldn't admit it, her big tough cowboy liked the bubbles. She climbed into the water and noted that it was a little warmer than she'd anticipated, but she immediately felt the hot water loosen the muscles in her thighs, and she appreciated the relief.

"You put that girlie shit in there again," Edward called as he walked in and placed the bowl on the shelf next to the tub. He opened two beers, handing her both, and then he dropped his jeans and climbed in behind her. The two settled in with her leaning back against him and proceeded to relax.

"Damn, woman, you're gonna fry my swimmers with this water. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be sittin' in water this hot," Edward teased. She laughed and took a long pull from her beer.

"I think your swimmers will be just fine. Who called?" she asked as she wiggled against his semi-hard cock.

"That would be Mary Alice. She's bringin' a guest to stay at the house on Friday night. Apparently, it's someone you know. Who's Josh?" he asked.

Bella felt herself stiffen knowing that she'd procrastinated too long explaining more about Josh Dowling. It was apparent to her that he didn't remember the conversation they'd had after she'd met her new editor, and she was going to have to start over.

"He's my new editor. I told you about him. He's from Montana, and he knows about cattle and horses which is why he's a much better fit for me with this book. I knew he was coming, but I didn't know he was staying the night. I guess I better get another chapter ready for him," she replied flippantly. She knew that she'd never get away with the vague explanation.

"Yeah, I don't remember much about the beginning of that conversation. So, tell me about him," Edward suggested.

She took another drink of her beer and prepared to answer him honestly. "Okay. He's originally from Montana. He grew up on a ranch there, and he's worked cattle and ridden horses his whole life.

"He went to college at the University of Montana, and he's now my editor. He's a pretty good lookin' _young_ guy. Oh, here's a fun fact…he was in my Lit class when I taught at East Texas. He was only twenty then, and oh, this is funny, he asked me out on a date," Bella laughed, hoping he'd join her in seeing the humor in the situation. She wasn't surprised that he didn't.

"So, he asked ya out? Was it before me?" Edward asked after he swallowed a large gulp of beer. Bella felt him tense up behind her, and she knew he was pissed.

"Actually, it was right after we started dating. Remember? I told you about it and you told me to tell him to hang out at the nearest high school? Anyway, it's a huge coincidence that I'm sure you'll find the humor in. So, uh, he looks a lot like Tate Harrison. Isn't that funny?" she tossed out lightheartedly. She hoped it was lighthearted, at least.

"The character in your new book? He looks like the guy in the book? Did you use him as…," Edward began.

"_No!_ I told you that character is based loosely on a country singer, looks only. The rest of him is actually all you, sweetheart," she admitted.

"Well, it seems we're gonna have a very interestin' weekend," Edward replied.

The two changed the subject, but Bella worried about how Edward was going to feel when he met Josh Dowling. The man was very attractive, even though he did nothing for _her_, and her husband was a very jealous man.

She hoped that the sheriff wouldn't have to be called. It would be embarrassing to have Edward hauled from his own property in the middle of a huge charity event for assault on one of the guests. That publicity wouldn't be good at all.

##

"We just have to make a stop at the condo to pick up Jazz and Josh, and then we'll head out to the ranch," Alice called to her parents as she started the Cayenne Turbo she and Jasper had purchased when they returned from their honeymoon.

"Who's Josh?" Esme asked from the back seat taking in the luxury of the SUV. It was smaller than their Escalade, but it was quite luxurious.

"Oh, him. He's actually Bella's new editor, and I think we're going to have our hands full keeping Edward from beating the hell out of him. He's quite handsome, and apparently, from what Bella told me the other night, she hadn't told Edward much about him. When she did, he didn't take it very well. So, let's keep the drama to a minimum, and hopefully, keep your oldest out of jail," Alice called as she turned onto the highway to make the drive to the condo.

"How good lookin' is this guy?" Carlisle asked from the front seat.

"Very," Alice responded. The three sat in silence for a moment and then all burst out into laughter knowing that Edward was in for a rough weekend.

##

"Geez, Boss, this is a clusterfuck," Emmett told Edward as they walked up from the barn that Friday afternoon. They saw Bella and Rosalie directing people where to set up, and there were tents and panel trucks everywhere.

"Yeah, I think it kinda got out of hand. Anyway, can you take one of the boys and go to the feed store and pick up about fifty sacks of oats? We've got plenty of hay up, but we need oats for the horses. Oh, and get somebody to go down to the cow pastures and haul up two more water troughs. Open up the gates to the creek so the cows down there can get water until we haul the troughs back on Sunday morning. Remind me not to do this shit ever again," Edward explained.

The two saw a black Porsche Cayenne SUV slowly drive up the driveway and park off to the side of the garage. Edward saw his father climb out of the front seat, and he knew it was his family and Bella's editor. He wanted to get a look at the guy, so he left Emmett to take care of the chores and walked up to welcome his family.

He watched his wife walk over to where they parked and hug his mother, father, sister, and brother-in-law. When the tall brown-haired man pulled her in for a hug, Edward sped up his gait to get a better look at Josh Dowling. He didn't have a good feeling about it at all.

"…so glad you're here. We've missed you so much. You remember Rosalie," Bella called to her mother- and father-in-law. They'd met her a few times at the ranch, but Rosalie had always been standoffish in the past, so Bella was sure that Esme and Carlisle didn't know Rosalie very well.

"It's great to see you two again. Esme, we'd be grateful for additional hands to help with the organizational aspects of this," Rosalie called as she hugged Esme.

Alice ran up to the group and laughed. "Never fear, Alice is here," she called as she took Bella's list from her hands. Alice took over, and she began directing people to spots on the lawn and answering questions regarding access to water and electricity as Jasper took their luggage into the ranch house.

"Josh, it's good to see you again. Rosalie, this is my editor, Josh Dowling. Josh, this is my good friend and neighbor, Rosalie McCarty," Bella introduced. Bella noticed Rosalie giving the man the up and down, and then she smiled and shook his hand.

"Wait until the boss gets a look at you," Rosalie remarked as she went off to follow Alice. Carlisle and Esme went into the house and left Bella and Josh standing on the driveway in front of the house.

"This is quite a spread you have here, Bella," Josh remarked as he looked around the grounds of the Circle C.

"Thanks. My husband had all of this before we married, but I love it here," Bella answered.

"Yeah, we've got a nice life here. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's _husband_," Bella heard behind her. She froze knowing that she was probably going to be running interference for the rest of the weekend.

"It's nice to meet you. My dad was jealous when I told him I was coming here. He's envious of your stud horse, Sampson. If it wasn't so far, he'd like to bring a mare down and breed her to him," Josh responded. It wasn't what Edward expected to hear from the young man.

"Well, you tell your daddy that if he ever feels like makin' the drive, I'd be happy to breed Samp to his mare. Now, let's get you settled then you can come down to the barn and see him for yourself. Darlin', I guess you're busy up here, so I'll show Josh to one of the guest rooms," Edward suggested.

Bella knew better than to argue. It was a tense meeting, and if he was willing to take Josh to the barn to show him around, Bella wasn't going to make any additional comments.

"Sure. You two go ahead. Josh, I've got another chapter ready for you. I can e-mail it to you or just let you read it here. I can print it in the office to give you a hard copy, if you want it," she offered.

"Just e-mail it to me next week. I don't plan to work this weekend, and you'll be too busy to do much I expect. I appreciate the hospitality," Josh responded as he picked up his bag to follow Edward into the house.

"We'll talk about this later," Edward whispered to his wife as he slapped her hard on the ass and kissed her cheek. She jumped at the contact, and she saw a slow smile creep up on his face that led her to believe he wasn't _too_ angry with her.

"Keep that up, and we'll be doing more than talking," she responded as he walked away. She saw his head drop and then he started laughing. She knew she'd won that round.

##

"Damn, there was a couple from Galveston who are sleepin' in their truck down there," Emmett remarked as everyone sat around a fire pit on the back patio. Everyone had enjoyed dinner of take-out pizza, and the beer was flowing freely.

"Only you, Emmett, would go around trying to mooch food from strangers," Rosalie responded, getting a laugh from all who were gathered.

Edward was enjoying having the large group together relaxing on the back patio, and he was grateful for the unseasonably warm weather that they were lucky to have. He always liked having people at the ranch. The fact that he was married and happy only made it that much better.

"Say, babe, old man Burrell's place is up for sale, and I'd like us to buy it. We'll need the extra five hundred acres when we get rollin' along with the extra stock," Edward whispered to her as the other's talked about the next day and what to expect.

"What about the house? It looks like it needs a lot of work," Bella whispered. The small farm house was rundown, but it had potential, in Bella's opinion.

"Well, we can doze it and start over and maybe if one of the boys gets married, they'd wanna live there. Otherwise, we can think about rentin' it or somethin'. Maybe your _friend_, Josh, would like to rent it," Edward replied sarcastically. Bella slapped his arm.

"Hey now, are things gonna get a little rough? Maybe we should all go to bed," Emmett joked having witnessed Bella slapping Edward's arm.

"No, my husband is just being a smart ass. Anyone want another beer?" Bella asked as she rose from her chair and picked up the bottles around them. Everyone raised their hands, and Edward stood to help her.

When they went into the kitchen and the back door was closed, Bella unloaded both barrels on him. "Listen to me, Cullen, if that man quits as my editor because of your stupid jealousy, there will be no pussy in your future. He's nearly as good as Jasper, and he's a damn sight better than Chelsea Farr. You know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I love you, and I didn't say a damn word to you about that Sanchez woman. Knock it off or sleep at the bunkhouse," she snapped.

Edward knew that she was pissed, and he also knew he had no right to be jealous. His wife hadn't given him any indication that she was attracted to the young man, and he knew he was being foolish. "I'm sorry, but you know how I am. I'll pull back. It's just that I don't wanna lose ya, and that kid, and to me he's a kid, seems to have the hots for ya. I don't like it one bit, but I'll shut up. Now, come here and give me a kiss," Edward replied.

She walked over to him and kissed him deeply to reassure him that he was the only man whom she would ever love. She knew that if Josh Dowling truly became an issue she'd talk to Jasper, but she hoped it wouldn't happen because the young man had a lot of potential to be a great editor.

When she'd first met Josh, the two had talked about the day that he'd asked her out on a date, and they had both laughed about it, so she knew that the young man had no feelings for her because he'd described himself to her as "a foolish kid with a schoolyard crush on the teacher." That comment alone gave her the confidence that the young man had no hidden agenda when it came to her, and she'd make certain that Edward understood it.

##

That night as the couple settled into bed, Edward pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry about how I behaved earlier. I just don't like thinkin' about any other man wantin' ya the way I do. That's not somethin' that's ever gonna change. I'll try to behave, but I love ya so much and you've always known I've got a jealous streak," he commented.

"I talked to the kid when I met him, and he told me it was a silly crush back then, so you've got nothing at all to worry about with regard to Josh Dowling. You're it for me, and you have been since the day I met you and that has only gotten stronger. Now, Cowboy, skin off those boxers and come over here and make it up to me," she responded.

Edward whipped off his boxers and her panties at the same time. She was wearing a gown that he liked, but he wanted to feel her naked body next to his, so he pulled her up and pulled it off over her head. "What happened to the naked sleep rule I thought I'd instituted?" he teased.

"I believe the exception is when we have a house full of company," she whispered to him as she moved closer to him and nipped along his collarbone.

Edward pulled her closer, rubbing his erection against her stomach to figure out exactly where their bodies were touching. He moved her up a bit in the bed so that they were lined up and then he pulled her right leg over the top of his and positioned his cock to slip inside her. "Ah, sideways? Nice touch, Mr. Cullen," Bella gasped as he entered her.

"We both need to save our legs for tomorrow. Maybe I can't pound into ya like I'd really love to do right now, but hey, slow and steady wins the race," he whispered against her mouth as their tongues sought each other and his left hand rested on her hip so that he could move her with him as he stroked in and out of her, enjoying the different angle at which he moved inside her.

He moved his left leg more between hers so that he could penetrate her deeper, and he heard her moan with desire. It spurred him on, and he quickly whispered, "The only bad thing about this position is that I only have two hands and my right arm is under you, so you're going to have to use your right hand and touch your pretty little clit and rub it in a circle, just like I do to you," he ordered.

The tone in his voice excited her, and she eagerly moved her right hand between them so that she could indeed circle her clit and stroke his cock with her other fingers as he moved in and out of her. "Hmm…Actually, this is better than I thought it would be," Edward groaned, feeling her fingers stroke him and feeling the need to move into her harder.

He pulled her hip toward him more forcefully, and moved his hips with greater speed. It didn't take either of them much more time to reach their happy place at the same time, kissing passionately so as to stifle their usual profanity-laced screams. Once the two of them came down from their high, Edward continued to hold her tightly, not moving from between her legs.

"So, we're gonna sleep this way?" Bella teased with a giggle.

"If we decide to go again, we're already halfway there," he joked with a light slap to her ass. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and Edward memorized everything about the position because it was better than he thought it would be.

An hour later, he woke up and the tip of his hard cock was still inside her, so he adjusted the angle and sunk himself back into her all the way, and then settled back into sleep, deciding that maybe it was the best position in the world and that maybe they could do a lot of experimentation with leg and arm placement to change the angle. In his opinion, the Kama Sutra had nothing on him.

\\\

_**E/N: You gotta love a confident cowboy. So, chat me up!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm awed by the response.**_

_**This chapter is the competition. On a personal note, the part where Bella is on Scout is close to home because when I was sixteen, my dad took me with him to a horse sale in Columbia, MO. We had twelve head to sell, and one of them was a cutting horse. He rode it out in the field before it went into the sale barn. He told me, last minute, that I was going to ride the gelding in while he told the story…he always had a story for every horse he sold.**_

_**In the middle of it, some schmuck opened the gate and two feeder calves came running into the small ring. That horse, well, it knew how to do its job, and I ended up dropping the reins and holding onto the damn saddle for dear life. Up until the day my father died, he would never admit that he had orchestrated the whole damn thing. The horse sold for five times what my dad paid for it…I didn't get a dime.**_

_**Sorry for the stroll down memory lane. Some of these chapters remind me of growing up on a farm.**_

_**SMeyer owns…I own the idea for this iteration.**_

_**\\\**_

50. Friendly Competition

"Next up is the team from the Circle C. Let's make 'em feel welcome, folks," the announcer Edward had hired called through the speakers. There were over five hundred people milling about the ranch, and Bella was happy that Edward had contracted for the four extra port-a-potties that she'd complained about. She didn't imagine they'd have such a turn out, but her husband had listened to Dan Johnson and made arrangements that she wasn't sure needed to be made.

The cook-off had been a big success. A couple from Shreveport had won, and everyone had enough to eat.

The first three events had gone well, and the only events left were the team penning and the calf roping. Bella saw Edward out in the field practicing as she climbed up on the back of Scout, and she wondered if he would come watch her ride. As it was, there were a lot of people watching her and she was very nervous.

"Em, I'm not sure about this. What if I fall off?" Bella asked as the three settled into the pen in the corner of the arena to wait for the signal to go.

"You'll do just fine. Hold on tight and let Scout do his job. We've been great all week, and hell, at the end of the day, this is all for fun, so don't worry too much about it," Emmett told her and leaned over and kissed her cheek. She appreciated the support.

"And, we're ready. Cowboys, give us the signal," the announcer called. Emmett looked at Bella and Sam, and he nodded quickly. The three raced out of the pen and the announcer called, "Number six. Number six."

Bella took her place beside the pen at the far end of the arena as Emmett and Sam rode into the herd and quickly sent two calves her way. She hung back until she could get behind them and drive them into the pen, and then she moved over to the side watching the two in the pen. They appeared to be nervous, and she was worried that they'd try to get out, so she moved Scout closer to the entrance and waited.

As Sam herded the third calf her way while Emmett kept the remainder of the herd back, one of the calves in the pen tried to make a break, and Scout reacted. Before Bella knew what was happening, Scout darted in front of the pen to head off the calf, and Bella found herself on the ground having not anticipated the sudden movement.

She tried to scramble from the ground and climb back on the horse, but she felt a sharp pain in her left wrist that kept her from remounting the horse, and she felt her heart deflate. She'd let them down by her clumsiness and lack of attention to what was going on, and she felt embarrassed.

Within a minute of the third calf being herded into the pen by Sam, Edward was at her side. "Fuck, are you okay?" he asked as he took Scout's reins from her.

"I hurt my damn wrist and lost it for us. I'm sorry," she responded, trying to quell the tears of embarrassment for falling off.

"Let's give the little lady a hand. Looks like she took a hard spill," the announcer called. The applause from the crowd didn't make Bella feel any better.

Edward led her over to where Carlisle was waiting and pulled Scout out of the arena handing him off to Quil. "She alright, Boss?" Quil asked.

"I'm fine. Just get Ocho ready for Edward. I'll be back," Bella replied. She and Carlisle walked into the barn office where Carlisle determined that it was likely a sprain, but he wanted her to go to the hospital the next day for an x-ray. He wrapped it and gave her a mild pain pill.

Edward walked into the office, visibly worried about his wife. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do. "How bad is it?" he asked his father.

"It's just a sprain. She'll be fine. You go ahead and ride, and we'll meet you out there in a minute. She just needs to wash up," Carlisle responded.

Bella kissed Edward sweetly on the lips. "You heard your daddy. We're in second place here now because of me. Go redeem the Circle C," she ordered. Edward looked into her eyes and saw her resolve and nodded. He grabbed his cowboy hat from the couch where he'd tossed it when he'd stormed into the office and went to warm up.

He'd actually grown quite fond of Ocho over the week. The two of them had found an easy rhythm, and with Ocho being a smaller horse, Edward found he'd regained some of his speed out of the saddle over the week of practicing.

Instead of watching the competition, Edward did what he used to do during his days of competing. He warmed up his horse in the open pasture outside of the arena and thought about all of the rides he'd ever had back in the days when he used to compete.

It wasn't as difficult to get himself into the headspace he needed to be in as he'd anticipated, and the fact that his wife wasn't hurt helped keep him from worrying. He was able to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Ocho, buddy, we're gonna go in there and rope that calf. You get me out of the box, and I've got the rest of it," Edward told the horse as the two loped around the pasture. He heard a whistle and saw Emmett waving him up toward the arena. He turned the horse toward Emmett and swept all other thoughts from his mind just like he had in the old days.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next cowboy is our host. Let's give a warm welcome to Edward Cullen on Ocho," the announcer called. Edward didn't hear anything.

He backed the horse into the box as they set up the calf, and he waited. He felt the lariat in his hand and the piggin' tie between his teeth. He was as ready as he was ever going to be. He pushed his hat down hard on his head and nodded to Dan Johnson who was manning the gate. When the gate opened and the foul barrier came down, Edward spurred Ocho and they were quickly out of the box.

He went from muscle memory and spun the lariat over his head one, two, three, four times before he released it. Once it was around the calf's neck, he secured it around the saddle horn and flew off the back of the horse and down the rope to where the calf struggled to get away.

He flipped the calf onto its side, pulled the piggin' tie from his teeth, and gathered the three legs…front right and back two…tying them securely with two wraps and a hooey. He threw his hand in the air to stop the clock and waited. He had no idea how fast it had been, but he felt confident that he'd done his best.

He walked back over to Ocho and climbed on the back of the horse which knowingly backed up a few steps to tighten the tension on the rope and keep the calf on the ground. The calf struggled for the six seconds that was required, and then Edward heard the horn. He loosened the lariat from around the horn as Quil and Embry freed the calf and ran it out of the arena. Quil gave him the thumbs up, and Edward waited.

"This cowboy's time was…6.74. There's your winner, ladies and gentlemen. Great job, Mr. Cullen," the announcer called. Before Edward knew what was happening, Bella was at his side pulling on his leg with her right hand.

"I knew you could do it. You were fantastic. Lean down here and give me a kiss," she called. Edward did her one better. He climbed down from the horse and swept her into a searing kiss as the people in the arena applauded.

He wished that she'd been there for him at the end of every ride he'd ever had. The smile on her face and the touch of her lips on his made the ride that much better.

When the tally was finished, they'd raised thirty-five thousand dollars for the Smith sisters rescue farm, and the Circle C had won the competition. Edward refused to do a publicity photo for the paper when he presented the check to the women. It wasn't about the publicity. It was about helping out a neighbor the best way you could, and if the money helped the women make necessary repairs to their farm which allowed them to continue with the rescue work they performed, he was more than happy to do it.

One of the things Edward loved about living in Tyler was that neighbors came together to help neighbors without really having to be asked. It restored his faith in humankind.

_##_

"Brandon Designs," Antonio answered. Edward always laughed when he heard the man's voice. Bella had mentioned that he always sounded bored, and Edward hadn't noticed it before, but after she mentioned her observation, he couldn't help but notice.

"It's Edward for Alice," he responded as he sat in his office at the tower that April morning. It was the week before their one-year anniversary, and he'd planned a surprise trip for the two of them, but he'd neglected to line up something for Bella to wear on the trip.

He'd been at a loss of what to give her for their anniversary because she'd threatened that if another piece of jewelry came her way she'd hurt him, so he was doing the next best thing. He was taking her away on a romantic trip.

A minute later, he heard his sister on the line. "Tex, what can I do for you?"

"Rabbit, I'm taking Bella to France for our anniversary. We'll be in New York for two days and then France. Can you put together some clothes for that? She doesn't know about it, and she'll likely kill me, but I wanna take her away. I'll gladly pay ya for the clothes, but she loves your stuff, so maybe a couple of fancy things, and then more casual stuff," Edward instructed.

"Seriously? Oh, this is going to be fun. Send me the details, and I'll be happy to put something together. I'm so proud of you. I knew, once you opened your eyes, she'd be the perfect girl for you. I'm not sending you a bill. Consider this our gift to you for your anniversary," Alice responded.

"Now, you don't have to do that. That's awful sweet, but I can pay ya," Edward told her.

"Nope. You're money's no good here. Just make me an aunt," Alice replied. The two talked a few minutes longer and hung up.

Edward was happy about the trip. They were going to take the jet to New York and do a little sight-seeing, and then they were flying commercial to France for four days.

He was anxious for them to take the trip because they hadn't had any luck in the baby department, but he hoped that a change of scenery would get Bella's mind off of it. He saw the sad look on her face every time her period started, and he did the best he could to hide his disappointment.

It was nature, and it was no one's fault. It had only been a couple of months since they'd been trying in earnest, and he knew that it didn't just happen so quickly for everyone. He wouldn't admit to anyone that every time he looked at her and she had a tear in her eye, he fought back his own.

On more than one occasion, he'd had to excuse himself to a guest bathroom and cry his own tears in the shower so as not to make her feel worse than he could tell she felt. He prayed every night that sooner rather than later they'd have a reason to celebrate.

##

'_So, give me all you got,' Tate told her after he'd recoiled his rope from roping the calf. She'd been quiet the whole time and hadn't said anything about the three misses he'd had, and he could tell that her mind was racing._

'_Well, Chester seems to be distracted. Jesse watches the calf in the pen until you lean forward. Chester doesn't seem to do that. That's what I see. But, again, I'm not a horse trainer. Now, you, my friend, seem distracted as well. Is Andy bothering you? I can make him go to the house,' Sami suggested. _

_If he was being honest with himself, Tate would have admitted that the distraction was watching Sami work the cattle on his beloved Sadie. But, he wasn't in the mood to be honest._

'_No, Andy's fine. It's just me. I need to concentrate. I think I know what the problem is. Can you come over here?' Tate called to her. Sami rode Sadie over to the fence and stopped right by where Tate was relaxing on Chester. Tate looked around to see that no one was coming out of the house, and leaned over the fence, pulling Sami's neck toward him and placing a soft kiss on her tantalizing mouth. The spark that shot through his body was unexpected but not unwelcome._

_It wasn't extremely passionate, but it was better than either expected for a first kiss. After a few seconds of gently moving their mouths against each other, Tate released his hold on her neck and pulled back. 'There, one less thing to worry about,' Tate joked, embarrassed by his boldness. _

_Sami was breathing hard at the unexpected kiss, and immediately wanted to crawl across the fence and onto Chester's back, then onto Tate's front. 'That was, uh, not what I expected,' Sami called feeling the heat in her cheeks._

'_Is that good or bad?' Tate asked adjusting his straw hat on his head which had been pushed back at the urgency of feeling her mouth against his._

'_Oh, it was very good. I tell ya what, Harrison, we get done with this, and I'll show you how much better it can be…that is, if you get the next five calves. Otherwise, no smoochie-smoochie,'Sami teased. If the man was looking for incentive, she was happy to oblige, even though her body was on fire for him._

'_Oh, hell, it's on now,' Tate called as he adjusted his saddle when he saw Andy coming back with three bottles of water._

'_Hey guys, what'd I miss?' Andy called as he handed each of them a bottle of water._

'_Your sister just explained to me that I'm not payin' attention. Now, your turn, Bud, what am I doin' wrong?' Tate asked the kid as he drank his water."_

Bella read through what she'd written and she smiled. It had enough of her and Edward in it that she felt the desire surge through her body. Edward was back in the office working, and Maria was at the stove.

She had finally finished her period the week before, yet again, and they'd made love the night before, but reliving the memory of their first kiss, even though she'd changed it for her book, made her long for her husband.

She walked back to his office and heard him on a phone call. "Thanks, y'all," she heard and knew he was finished. She knocked and walked in without waiting for an invitation.

"Hey, you busy?" she asked as she walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk. She could see he hadn't shaved that morning, and the stubble on his jaw was more than she could handle in her overly stimulated state.

"Not right now. What can I do for ya, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked her as he shuffled papers into a folder on his desk.

Bella rose from her chair and took his hand pulling him from behind the desk. "I need your opinion on something," she remarked as she led him out of the office and up the stairs to their bedroom.

She couldn't help herself. She was worked up and needed him, and as far as she knew, her man never backed down from an invitation. She led him into the bedroom and closed and locked the door behind her strictly for effect.

"Okay, I'm all ears," Edward remarked looking at her quizzically.

"I'm hoping that's not the case," she replied as she unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, sliding them down his thighs as she sunk to her knees in front of him. She saw he was partially erect, and she wasted no time taking him into her mouth.

"Holy shit," she heard him gasp as she swirled her mouth around the head of his cock. It was only seconds before he was very hard.

"Bella, we can't exactly make a baby this way," she heard him whisper to her.

"This isn't about making a baby. I just finished my period, so it'll be at least ten days before we do _that_. This is all about me showing you that I think more of you than just as a sperm bank. I love you, and I want to show you. You want me to stop?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes through her lashes. What she saw in his eyes was surprise and lust, and it was exactly what she wanted to see.

"Oh, God, no. I'll just shut up now," he responded wisely. Bella knew that he got the message, and she carried on with her plan. She sucked him hard into her mouth, and after a few minutes, and her hand helping her out because he was longer than what she could actually accommodate in her mouth, she felt him begin to squirm and felt the hand on her shoulder that let her know he was about ready to come.

She didn't move except to suck more of him inside her mouth, and when he gasped and cursed, she couldn't help but smile to herself because she'd made him do it. She was glad that he still enjoyed her going down on him. She was sure she'd never tire of it, and she was glad that he got so much out of it.

"I have no idea what brought that on, but please, please, keep doing that," Edward told her as he pulled her up to him to kiss her. She often felt like a ragdoll in his strong arms, but it was a comfort to her, and she hoped he'd always be able to lift her in that fashion. It made her feel loved and wanted, and that was all she ever needed.

"To answer your question, I was writing about the first kiss between my characters, and it reminded me of our first kiss which caused me to think about a lot of other firsts we've had which got me very hot and bothered, and I simply couldn't wait to have your cock in my mouth," Bella explained. She saw him swallow hard and then smile at her.

"My life will never, ever be borin', I'm very certain," Edward commented as he put her on her feet and reached down pulling up his boxers and jeans.

"By the way, next Tuesday night we're goin' to Dallas for the night. Wednesday mornin' we're goin' on a little trip. You don't need to pack anything because I took care of it for ya, but you'll need to bring your passport. I'm givin' ya a week to get whatever you need to get to your _boyfriend_ at Cornflower because you're not takin' your laptop," Edward told her as he opened the bedroom door in an attempt to make a quick escape before she could begin badgering him with questions.

"Whoa. Slow down there, slick. I thought we agreed on nothing for our anniversary," Bella called from the bathroom where she went to brush her teeth and wash her hands. She walked out with a hand towel, drying her hands and cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not buyin' ya nothin'. I said we're goin' on a trip. That's different, and ya didn't say a damn thing about goin' anywhere. Now, I need to get back downstairs and fax back some documents to Mrs. Alders. Thank you for the nooner, and I'll meet ya back here after dinner to return the favor," he responded with a wink.

He walked down the hall and down the stairs without waiting for any more protests from her. He thought to himself how much his life had changed in the two years since he'd met her, and he couldn't help but smile. He'd never seen it coming, but he was glad that he'd been open to it when it showed up. He knew in his heart that he and Bella would have the life-long love affair that his parents had and that he'd longed for his whole life. It was absolutely perfect.

##

As Bella sat at the vanity in the bedroom of the Presidential Suite at _The Surrey Hotel_ on the upper east side of Manhattan, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was and what a fantastic day they'd had.

They'd taken the jet from Dallas to JFK, and a car had picked them up and brought them to the hotel. Edward had reserved the Presidential Suite for two nights, and as soon as they settled their bags into their room, he'd taken her to Rockefeller Plaza to take a tour of the _Today_ show set and then for lunch at _The Red Cat_ in Chelsea.

She'd enjoyed the food very much, and they'd walked around a little while until it was their time to catch the ferry over to Liberty Island to see the Statue of Liberty. After they returned from the ride back, they caught a Grey Line double decker bus and toured around Manhattan for a while.

When they got back to the hotel, they took a nap and Edward had instructed her to shower and get dressed up because they were going to a Broadway show followed by a late dinner at _One if By Land, Two if By Sea_ in the West Village.

She was completely overwhelmed by his planning, and she was sorry they were only going to be in New York for two nights. He was being very tight-lipped about where they were going on Friday morning, but based on the fact that she'd been ordered to bring her passport, she was certain it would be somewhere overseas.

While she was putting her hair up into a French twist, he came out of the bathroom in a towel. The sight of him made her want to chuck the rest of the plans they had for that night and call room service. "You better put some clothes on or we're not going anywhere," she called taking in his reflection in the vanity mirror.

"Now, this play is supposed to be very good. Alice, not surprisingly, recommended it. The restaurant we're havin' dinner at is supposed to be romantic, and since we rarely go out for dinner, I thought you'd enjoy it," Edward commented as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs that fit more comfortably under his suit trousers.

"What are we seeing?" Bella asked as she put on her diamond earrings with the sapphire earring jackets that he'd given to her as gifts.

She was wearing a sapphire blue silk chemise dress with a boat neck. It was quite conservative with the exception of the key-whole cutout right between her breasts. The dress was sleeveless, so Alice had sent along a champagne-colored, lace bolero-style jacket along with nude pumps. Bella was grateful that they weren't the usual Alice-sanctioned stilts.

"It's called '_Wonderland_'. It's a modern-day '_Alice in Wonderland_'," Edward explained. He pulled on his black slacks and a pale blue dress shirt with a matching silk tie. He saw her rise from the chair and walk over to where he was dressing and snake her arms around his waist under his unbuttoned dress shirt.

"Tomorrow night, we're not going anywhere. We're going to stay in and get room service, so if you've made some elaborate plans, cancel them now because I don't plan to let you out of that bed," Bella told him as she planted an open mouthed kiss on his sternum through his undershirt. She felt him harden against her stomach, and she laughed.

"Yeah, that's real funny. I can't go around like that in suit pants because everyone can tell that I'm married to a ruthless tease who keeps me worked up all the time. Get dressed and let's go," Edward told her smacking her on the ass over the silk robe she was wearing.

He watched her go to the closet, pull out a dress, and go into the bathroom closing the door behind her. He shook his head at his good fortune at being married to such a beautiful woman, and he finished dressing.

Thirty minutes later, they were in the elevator on the way to the lobby to get the car to the Marquis Theatre. "So, tell me where we're going on Friday. What if it's somewhere I don't want to go," she remarked as he took her hand and led her through the lobby to the waiting sedan.

"Nope. You really suck at surprises, don't ya?" Edward teased as he helped her into the back seat of the car.

"Another comment like that and I won't suck at _anything_," Bella responded. They both heard the driver laugh from the front seat, and Edward saw her blush at her comment. He picked up her left hand and kissed her ring and smiled at her.

##

"What's that?" Bella asked as they walked back into their suite after dinner.

The show had been wonderful, and dinner had been as promised…very romantic. The car ride back to _The Surry_ was spent with Edward trying to keep her from opening his pants and giving him a very special thank you in full view of the driver. He could tell she was a little miffed, but he planned to make it up to her as soon as he could get her out of the dress that had been teasing him all night.

"That's dessert. I know you like cheesecake, but this is supposed to be very good," Edward called as he opened the silver cooler under the room service cart and pulled out the Frozen Hot Chocolate that the concierge had informed him was a very decadent dessert from a small restaurant called _Serendipity III_.

"That looks incredible," Bella called as she walked over to the small table looking at the dessert. She quickly slipped off her lace jacket and shoes and reached for the spoon.

Edward captured her hand to stop her because he had a better idea. "First we get naked…then we have dessert. My party…my rules," he instructed as he slipped off his suit jacket and draped it over the couch in the suite. He walked over to the wall in front of the couch and turned on the gas fireplace for atmosphere, and then he walked into the bedroom and undressed, hanging up his clothes after which he pulled on one of the robes the hotel provided.

A few minutes later, Bella walked out of the bathroom in a towel. She'd taken her hair down and she was ready for chocolate and sex, not necessarily in that order. "So, where are we eating?" she asked.

Without saying anything to her, Edward pulled the blanket from the end of the large bed, grabbing all of the pillows on the bed and walking back into the living room, having crooked a finger at her to follow him. He moved the coffee table closer to the couch and spread out the blanket and pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace as they liked to do at the ranch, and he flipped on the sound system, having found the music he wanted earlier while she was getting ready to go to the theater.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen, towel off, beautiful ass on blanket," he ordered. She squealed with laughter and did as he commanded.

He walked over to the table and grabbed the dessert and some napkins and walked back over to where she was sitting naked with her feet tucked up under her. He loved that she was far less inhibited than she was when they were first married.

He placed the sundae glass and spoon on the coffee table and pulled off his own robe sinking to the floor across from her. She could see he was already hard, so she knew that a lot of the dessert would probably be wasted because she couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

He crossed his legs pretzel style and patted his thighs. "Come sit here," he told her. She could tell he was trying to maintain his control, but she could tell it was getting hard…it was very hard. She straddled his lap and rested her legs behind him. Her slick folds were just grazing his hard cock, and she could see that he was having a little trouble putting sentences together.

He reached for the dessert and sunk the spoon into it, presenting her with a bite. "Open up, baby," he whispered. She did as he asked, and when her lips grazed the spoon, he quickly kissed her licking the chocolate residue from her bottom lip.

She opened her mouth and sucked his tongue inside where their tongues intertwined with each other and the melting heaven that was frozen hot chocolate.

Bella believed it to be the sexiest kiss they'd ever shared. They proceeded to eat more of the frozen concoction in the same fashion until they couldn't stand not being connected.

Edward placed the dessert back on the table and positioned himself at her entrance. She didn't hesitate to sink onto his hard cock. "You're the most romantic man I've ever met in my life. I love you," she told him as she moved her legs so that she was on her knees where she could move up and down him providing them both with the friction they craved.

"I promise ya, darlin', it's just because I'm with you. You bring it out of me. I love ya so much, and I just…fuck, that feels so good…wanna give ya everything," Edward told her as he kissed across her collarbone and moved lower to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. The groan that she produced let him know he was on the right track.

His hands moved from her hips to her ass where he pulled her tighter to him. "God, baby, tell me we can do this forever," Bella whispered as she tugged his hair so that she could kiss him again.

The leverage afforded by the position they were in provided her with the fantastic friction she needed, and before she knew it, she was coming undone around him. Her breathing was frantic, but she saw the smirk on his face and knew he wasn't done with her.

"I wanna do somethin' that we can't usually do at the ranch because even when we have shutters closed, the boys have no boundaries about comin' up to the ranch house. Stand up, please," Edward asked. After she was up, he led her behind the couch and gently bent her forward over the back of it, swiftly stroking into her from behind.

After a few minutes of moving together, Bella gasped, "Harder, Edward." He didn't falter.

"Babe, touch yourself. I wanna feel ya come again. I'm so close…fuck, you make it hard to keep control," he moaned. He felt her hand graze his cock as he was moving in and out of her, and he began moving harder and faster until he couldn't hold back anymore.

"God, I'm comin'," he shouted. He felt her walls suck him into her as she exploded around him. Once he stopped pulsing inside her, he leaned forward and kissed down her spinal column. The slightest taste of saltiness was on her skin, and mixed with the taste of chocolate still on his tongue, he was perfectly satisfied.

The couple fell into the lush king-sized bed that night and decided that they didn't need to leave the room the next day.

Bella determined she'd seen as much of Manhattan as she needed for her second trip there, and after Edward assured her they'd go back anytime she wanted, they didn't leave the room until they had to get their car service to JFK Friday morning.

\\\

_**E/N: Ice cream, anyone? So, um, yeah. Tomorrow (provided my ISP doesn't screw me over), we're going to France, and oh, it's gonna be fun. Call the neighbors and put the kids to bed. Settle in with a Shiner and a Woodford. Sorry, I'm wordy tonight.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I love reading your reactions to the twists and turns, so please, keep 'em coming.**_

_**I've always thought of this story as a family story…in that it covers the members of the family, not that I think kids should read it…ew… That's why I give you glimpses into what's going on with the other characters every once in a while. Some people don't care for them, just as they don't particularly care for the excerpts from Bella's books, but it's part of the story. Yes, it's an Edward/Bella love story, but the other characters play a part, so we start this chapter with Rose and Em and what's going on with them. It's just a short bit, but it plays into the overall story.**_

_**I've written many Emmett's, but this Emmett really has my heart in him because he reminds me of someone in my life…tough on the outside, soft on the inside. This first part, I think, reflects it the most.**_

_**SMeyer owns all characters. I own this storyline. No copyright infringement on Ms. Meyer is ever intended.**_

_**\\\**_

51. Second Chances

Rosalie was clearing off the table at their home to set it for dinner. She had done paperwork all afternoon while Emmett was up at the barn, and she was tired. She'd stopped brokering exotic cars because she didn't have the time, and she had cut back the amount of travel she had to do for Neiman Marcus. She commuted to Dallas two days a week for work and telecommuted the rest of the time. She hated the drive, but the BMW her parents had given them as a wedding gift made it more palatable.

Bella and Edward had been gracious enough to give her a key to their apartment in Dallas if she had to stay over, but she rarely used it because she couldn't stand being away from Emmett overnight. Once she allowed herself to feel the feelings she had for him, she fell hard. To her, Emmett was the kindest, most honest, loving, most _forgiving_ man she'd ever met, and she vowed with everything in her to make sure he knew it every day.

"Babe, I'm home," Emmett called as he walked into the house smelling the unmistakable smell of dinner. Emmett had no idea that Rosalie was such a talented cook, and he was pleased when she made him dinner. Between Maria, Bella, and Rosalie, Emmett McCarty ate very well.

"Boots off," Rosalie called to him. She knew it was a rule at the ranch house, but why Emmett complained when she implemented the same rule at their home she didn't understand.

She heard him grumbling, and she laughed as she placed flatware by their plates at the small dining table. She'd made him one of his favorites, roast beef with carrots, potatoes, and onions. She wanted to talk to him about something, and it seemed to her that perhaps buttering him up with a hearty meal could only help.

Emmett walked into the dining room and saw his wife setting the table, and he couldn't help the huge smile that overtook his face. During the dark days after Rosalie had left, he never thought he'd see the sight before him. She was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with her hair swept up in a ponytail and no make-up. It was his favorite look.

She kissed him sweetly and pulled the cap off his head and tossed it into the hallway for him to hang up later. "Go wash up. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. How's everything at the ranch? Where did they go again?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, Deauville, France. Some romantic hotel or somethin'. He does that shit on purpose to make the rest of us look like slackers. You've yet to tell me where you wanna go on our honeymoon. I'd like a little time to show ya that I'm just as romantic as Ed," Emmett responded.

"We'll talk about it. I've got something else I want to talk about as well. Now go wash up so I can finish getting dinner ready," Rosalie ordered.

She pulled the salads from the fridge and placed them on the table. She poured herself a glass of cabernet and opened a Shiner for Emmett, pouring it into a frosted mug. She refused to allow him to have beer bottles at her table.

Ten minutes later found the couple settling into dinner. "So, what's on your mind, Mrs. McCarty?" Emmett asked. He saw her swallow hard and take a drink of her wine, which made him start to worry a little.

Things between them were going great, and he hoped something hadn't happened to upset his wife. He remembered when he'd explained to her about Paloma Sanchez, and when she'd insisted that the mattress and box springs from the spare room be tossed out, he didn't argue. He was surprised he'd gotten off that easy.

"Remember when you said that you didn't know if you'd ever want children? How do you feel about that now?" Rosalie asked. She'd been thinking a lot about what Bella had told her regarding adoption.

If there was a child out there who needed a family, Rosalie was certain that she and Emmett could provide a good home. She'd been researching adoption and found that it would take several years to move up the list, so if they even contemplated the idea, they needed to begin the paperwork.

Emmett finished his salad and moved his salad plate to the side. He served himself a large portion of roast beef and sides, and he grabbed a biscuit while he thought about what she'd said.

After he'd talked to Edward about the fact that he and Bella were ready to start a family, it had been on Emmett's mind. He knew the situation with Rosalie didn't permit them to dream that maybe they could have one of their own without a lot of medical intervention, but when Edward mentioned that if they couldn't get pregnant, they'd consider adoption, Emmett started considering it more seriously than he had in the past.

"Um, how do _you_ feel?" Emmett asked. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, and because she'd made such a big deal out of it, he'd allow her to set the tone of the conversation.

Rosalie rose from her chair and went to her briefcase on the counter, pulling out information she'd printed from the internet. She handed it to him and waited for his reaction. She saw him reading through what she'd handed him, and she couldn't help but notice the surprise on his face.

"You'd consider it?" he asked her.

"I didn't think I would, but I talked to Bella about it, and she made a very good point that if they couldn't conceive, she wouldn't hesitate to adopt because she felt like every child deserved a family. She didn't know her mother, and she wants the opportunity to raise a family, even if they're not biologically hers. It made me start thinking. I didn't get along too well with my family when I was younger, but I got closer to them as I got older. You're close to Miss Maureen, so I know you grew up in a good home. I believe we could provide that for a child. If we want to consider it, then we need to start the process now because it can take a while," Rosalie responded waiting nervously for any reaction.

She was shocked that he scrambled from his chair and walked around the table, kneeling next to her. When she looked at him, she saw the beginning of tears in his eyes, and she couldn't keep her own eyes from tearing up. "You'd want to raise a family with _me_?" he asked her.

She placed her hand on the side of his face to assure him she was steadfast in her decision. "I'd be honored to raise a family with you. It was never that I didn't think you'd be a good father, honey, it was that I couldn't give you children of your own.

"If that's not something that's going to bother you, then I'd like us to discuss it and come to a decision. You're going to be thirty-two, and I'm going to be thirty, so if we want to do it, we need to get on the list now," Rosalie told him as they both felt the tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I love you so much, Rosie," Emmett told her as he kissed her deeply. To her, that was the best answer she'd ever heard. She already had the name of an adoption attorney in Dallas, and she planned to call the woman the next day. She was happy at the prospect that someday, perhaps sooner than later, there would be yelling and running around and toys everywhere. She couldn't think of a better sight in her life.

##

"Oh. My. God. This is absolutely incredible. I can't believe this," Bella called as the bellhop opened the double doors to the Royal Suite at the _Royal Barrière_ in Deauville, France. The living room of the suite was dark cherry wood, burgundy and gold furniture and carpeting, and extremely beautiful.

When she followed the man to the bedroom, she was shocked. The walls were gold and the same burgundy color scheme continued through the room. She looked off to the side and saw a private garden through the French doors. The view was breathtaking.

Edward stood back and watched her scurry from one room to another with a sense of smug satisfaction. He was happy he'd listened to his mother when she told him it was a lovely hotel. At first, he had no intentions of booking it because his parents had stayed there, but when he looked it up on line and saw that there were many activities they'd enjoy, he asked his mother which suite they'd stayed in, and then booked a different one. His parents had the Presidential, so he booked the Royal. He couldn't have it in the back of his mind that his parents may have done the same things in the suite that he planned to do with his wife.

After Bella calmed and the bellhop delivered their luggage to the luggage stands in the bedroom, Edward tipped the man and ushered him out. Once he closed the door, he was surprised to feel his wife's arms around his waist. "I can't believe this. God, this isn't anything like our honeymoon. Were you disappointed with Italy? I didn't go for luxury, I went for privacy," Bella told him as she hugged him from behind.

Edward twisted in her arms. "Are ya shittin' me? I loved that place. It was private, and we could walk around naked as jaybirds without worryin' about anybody comin' round. It was fantastic," Edward told her as he put his hands on both sides of her face.

She'd rented a farm house in the countryside of Tuscany. She thought it was quaint and private and just exactly what the newly married couple needed, but after seeing the suite in which they were standing, she wondered if Edward would have preferred something more extravagant. _She'd_ enjoyed the solitude of the small farm house, but she wasn't sure he had.

"I don't know about that. After seeing this place, I really wonder if you liked it," Bella told him. He kissed her sweetly on her nose and pulled back to look at her.

"Darlin', for our honeymoon, it was perfect. We were able to go to the village and get fresh produce and seafood, and you cooked us fantastic dinners, and we made love at all hours of the day and night. I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect. This is about doin' somethin' that we likely won't be able to do once we start a family. If ya don't like it here, we can find another place to…" Edward began.

"_No!_ I love it. It's just fancier than the place in Tuscany was, and I wanted to be sure you weren't disappointed with our honeymoon. I love this place and the idea of doing something we won't be able to do once we have children is absolutely perfect. Now, what's up first?" Bella asked.

"Beach…you…bikini…I can't think of anything better," Edward responded with a huge smile.

##

In the days to follow, the couple spent time at the beach, perused the shops of Deauville, including the first shop opened by Coco Chanel. They went to the casino. They went to the horse races. They took sunset cruises, and they made love. It was absolutely perfect in Bella's opinion, and on Saturday, which was their actual anniversary, she was surprised that Edward had made no plans.

"Seriously? You've got nothing planned?" Bella asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"When we got married one year ago today down by the creek, I made all of the plans and didn't really give ya a say. Well, you coulda said no to all of it, but ya didn't. I decided that I'd leave it up to you what ya wanted to do today. If ya wanna do nothin', then we do nothin'. It's completely up to you, Mrs. Cullen," he responded as they ate breakfast in the private garden that morning.

"Hmm. Interesting. How about I plan something for us, then?" she asked as she finished her croissant and café au lait.

"Whatever you wanna do, darlin', I'm all yours," Edward told her. She kissed his cheek and skipped into the room, slipping her feet into a pair of sandals to make her way down to the concierge desk to make plans.

After Edward finished breakfast, he walked over to a chaise lounge and pulled off his t-shirt. He was wearing shorts and had actually gotten some sun on his legs for the first time in years. He pulled on his sunglasses and began reading the internet version of "The New York Times" that was delivered to them that morning along with breakfast.

After a while, he felt his eyes getting heavy, and he couldn't help himself but reposition the back of the chair and pull the business page of the paper over his face to take a nap. Bella had been wearing him out in bed, and a short nap seemed like a good idea.

Sometime later, he was awakened by a wet lick across his nipple. He pulled the paper from his face, finding Bella standing next to the chaise with a wicked smile. "Hey, sleepyhead. Have I not let you get enough sleep?" she teased.

He didn't hesitate to pull her down on top of him and kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and enjoyed the feel of her hands wrapping in his hair. The two kissed chastely at first, and then Bella traced the tip of her tongue around the outer rim of his lips, and he didn't waste a second sucking her tongue into his mouth. She tasted like coffee and all Bella, and it was his favorite flavor.

After several minutes of groping and kissing, she pulled back. "We need to get ready to go. We're leaving here in half an hour," she instructed. She pulled away from him, and he missed the contact immediately.

"What should I wear? Hell, I sound like a woman," Edward laughed. She laughed with him and led him inside. It was then that he noticed that at some point while he was napping, someone had come to clean up the breakfast mess and cleaned the room.

He saw Bella remove the sun dress she was wearing and pull on a bikini, then pull on shorts and a tank top over it. "So, um, swim trunks?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Swim trunks and a t-shirt. We're going to have so much fun," Bella called as she went to the bathroom to use the facilities. He couldn't ignore the excitement in her voice.

Thirty minutes later, the couple was standing at the concierge desk. "Ah, Madame Cullen. Here's your map, and here are your keys. There will be someone to meet you at your destination. Happy anniversary," the young man instructed.

Bella took Edward's hand and led him out of the hotel to the circular driveway where two Vespas were waiting. Edward looked at her as she handed him the keys to one.

"Us tryin' to kill ourselves is your idea of fun?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, jackass. We're going to a place that's a little farther than walking distance. It's very easy to drive these things. I've already tried it while you were sleeping, and I promise if I can do it, you can do it," Bella told him.

She explained the operating instructions to him, and they climbed onto the mopeds with Bella leading the way. After riding for fifteen minutes, she turned down a hidden dirt path that led them to a secluded spot on the beach. They stopped at a picnic table under a tree where a man was standing in shorts and a t-shirt with two horses.

Bella climbed off the moped and motioned for Edward to follow her. "Claude?" she asked.

"Madame Cullen, _bon jour_. As requested, this is Francois and Gigi. They're ready to go. I'll come back to collect them in two hours. Enjoy," the young man called as he handed Bella the rope reins for the horses.

"What the hell are we doin'?" Edward asked observing the mare and gelding that weren't saddled.

"You get crabby when you haven't been on the back of a horse for a while, so I decided we'd go horseback riding," Bella replied.

"Sugar, we coulda…," Edward began.

"Not in the ocean we can't. These horses love the water, and they swim in the ocean. That's not something we can do at home. Now, help me up, husband," she responded as she pulled off her shorts and top and left them on the picnic table along with the keys to the moped.

He pulled off his t-shirt, ditched his flip flops, and then lifted her onto the back of the smaller mare. He swung up onto the gelding, and the pair gently kicked the horses to venture out to the beach. "I gotta hand it to ya, darlin', I've never done anything like this before."

Bella laughed as she urged her horse into the surf and further out into the water. The horse seemed to love it, and Edward followed behind her feeling very pleased with her surprise. He'd have never thought of it himself.

After a couple of hours of riding through the surf and along the beach taking in the beautiful sights, they returned to the picnic table to find a basket on top of a checked table cloth. Claude was waiting for them to take the horses, and they both thanked him.

Bella opened the basket and pulled out various cheeses, baguette, and cut-up fruit. There was a chilled bottle of champagne, and there was chocolate mousse. "Happy Anniversary, Mr. Cullen," she announced after he'd poured them each a glass of champagne. They toasted and then kissed.

After they finished eating, Edward placed her on a towel on top of the picnic table and pulled off her bikini bottoms. He poured some of the champagne between her legs, and he proceeded to swirl his tongue across her slick folds and around her clit.

No mousse in the entire country of France could measure up to the taste of his wife, especially laced with expensive French champagne. He continued to taste her and torture her until she climaxed on his tongue.

When she came down from her climax, Edward pulled down his shorts and pulled her onto his lap. It was perfect to make love to her at the spot where they'd had a perfect anniversary. When the couple found their release that Saturday afternoon in the shade of a huge tree, they reminded each other how much they loved each other and how perfect their life was together.

##

"Where are we going again?" Bella asked. It was the end of May, and they'd been back from France for a month. The trip had been perfect, and she was extremely glad that they'd gone.

"The Double B. It's just outside Dallas. The owner is interested in buying some of the stock, and he wants to meet us and talk about what he wants," Edward responded.

It was the Friday before Memorial Day, and Emmett and Rosalie were with them. After the visit at the Double B, they were dropping the McCartys at the airport to go to New York for the party Rosalie's family was hosting, then on to their honeymoon in St. Kitts.

The Cullens had purchased the Burrell farm that was adjacent to the ranch, and the boys at the ranch were busy moving fences and clearing brush from the unkempt farm. The new bunkhouse was being built, and Edward had met with a contractor to put in a pool in the back yard. If the pasture fence was moved twenty-five feet, they could put in a security fence and have a nice pool deck around the in-ground pool that he'd wanted to put in for a while.

"I heard he's a nice guy. He's in a wheelchair because of a car wreck years ago where he lost his wife, but he's got a son and daughter who help him out," Emmett volunteered from the back seat of Edward's truck.

"What's his name?" Bella asked as she perused her BlackBerry seeing a message from Josh Dowling that he was expecting another chapter from her by the next Tuesday.

She liked the fact that he wasn't sending her edits until the story was finished, unlike Chelsea Farr who sent every chapter back before Bella could continue to finish the story. It had been very disconcerting.

"Billy Black," Edward responded as he made a right turn up a long paved driveway. When Bella saw the man standing next to the wheelchair on the porch, she was shocked.

"Oh, shit," she remarked as Edward shifted the truck into park.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He saw the look on her face and could tell that something wasn't right.

"Um, that's Jacob Black," she answered.

"Who's that?" he asked. The name vaguely rang a bell.

"He's the guy I was dating when I met you," Bella responded.

"Oh, this should be fun," Rosalie called from the back seat as she climbed out with Emmett hot on her trail. Of course, he wasn't going to miss the confrontation, if there was one, between his boss and a former suitor.

"Bella Swan?" Jacob Black called when she climbed from the truck. He walked over and engulfed her in a big hug for which she wasn't prepared.

When she pulled away, she replied, "Actually, it's Bella Cullen. This is my husband, Edward."

"Ah, the guy from Tyler? Nice to meet ya. I'm Jacob, and this is my dad, Billy," Jacob introduced.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Emmett, Edward, Jacob and Billy talked about what the Double B was looking for in rodeo stock and made a date to go to the ranch to look at what Edward had on hand. Bella and Rosalie stood to the side listening quietly.

A young red-haired woman walked out onto the porch and called, "Lunch." Bella looked up and saw that she was quite attractive. She watched Jacob turn around and look at the woman and smile.

"Ness, come on down, babe. I want ya to meet somebody," he called. Bella watched as the young woman hopped down the stairs and jogged up to where the group was meeting on the driveway.

"Ness, this is Bella Swan…uh, Cullen. She's the girl I was interested in when I met ya," Jacob responded.

"Oh, so I guess I owe my good fortune to _you_. I met Jacob outside of a 7-Eleven when he backed into my car because he was preparing to get drunk after you told him you were seeing someone else. Well, good for me," the young girl responded with a giggle. Bella laughed at the circumstances.

"This is the guy I was seeing at the time. Edward, this is…," Bella began.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. It's a pleasure to meet ya. I'm glad that everything turned out the way it should have," the young woman gushed as she wrapped her arm around Jacob's waist.

"Miss Vanessa, I'm pleased to meet you too, ma'am. I'm very happy things worked out the way they did as well," Edward remarked as he wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled her close. He could see that everyone was with the person they should be, and he was quite happy.

After fifteen more minutes, it was set that Billy Black would make the trip out to Tyler at the end of June to look at the stock that Edward had on the place and then an offer would be made. Everyone shook hands, and the Cullens and McCartys left that afternoon with hope that they'd found their first big customer.

##

"Cullen Industries, Mr. Cullen's office," Edward heard. It was the middle of June, and he was in Dallas for the board meeting. He'd sent Mrs. Alders a draft that he needed ready by the time the meeting was set to begin, and he needed to make sure that she'd received it and taken care of what he needed.

"Hey, Maggie, it's me. Did ya get my e-mail?" Edward asked as he was caught in traffic. He had gone to the apartment the night before alone, and he wasn't in a good mood about it. Bella didn't feel well enough to go with him, but he had to attend the meeting, so he had to leave her behind.

"I did, Edward. I've edited it, and the final is waiting on your desk. So, you're really gonna do it?" she asked.

Edward could hear the concern in her voice, and he wanted to assuage her nerves immediately. "I am, but you're gonna be fine. Becca's leavin', and Emily's gonna need somebody to take her spot. She wants you. You've got nothin' to worry about," Edward assured as he eased into the far left lane and sped up. He wasn't going to be sorry when he didn't have to make the trek to Dallas as often.

"Oh, Boss, I wasn't askin' because…," Maggie Alders replied.

"Now, Maggie, it's natural to worry about it, but you're a very good assistant, and Emily's lookin' forward to ya workin' for her. I hope to be there in about twenty minutes," Edward informed. They hung up and Edward called the ranch.

"Circle C," he heard Maria answer over the line.

"Miss Maria, how's Bella?" he asked. He was worried about her because she wasn't eating or sleeping well.

"I believe she went to Doc Swan's place. Do you want me to call over there and have her call ya?" Maria asked.

"No, no. I'm just worried about her. Leave her a note to call me when she gets home. I should be home early," Edward replied. The two said their good-byes and hung up just as he pulled into the garage of Cullen Tower.

Edward walked down the hallway toward his office to find Eric Yorkie waiting for him. He was worried about why the man was there because he usually didn't see Yorkie unless there was a problem. "Genius, what's up?" he asked as he picked up his messages and mail from the corner of Maggie Alders' desk.

"Can I talk to you in your office?" Eric asked. Edward noted that he looked panicked, and he immediately worried. _That_ day wasn't the day that he wanted any problems to come up.

"Yeah, sure. Maggie, hold my calls unless it's my wife, please. Come on, Yorkie," Edward called as he walked into his office and slipped off his suit coat, hanging it on the back of the door as he always did. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Okay, lay it on me. What the hell is wrong now?" Edward asked, bracing for bad news.

"You've been with your wife for two years, right?" Yorkie asked. It wasn't what Edward expected at all.

"Yeah. We just had our first weddin' anniversary, why?" he asked.

"I need to know if I pursue a relationship with an employee, will I get fired?" Yorkie asked. It wasn't what Edward expected at all.

"Um, well, not unless y'all are gonna try to recreate the whole Newton/Mallory scenario," Edward responded.

"Look, Boss, I know this is above and beyond, but I'm at a loss of what to do. I went out to dinner with Jessica Stanley because she's working on a project for me, and I'll be damned if we didn't hit it off. I want to date her, but I don't want either of us to jeopardize our jobs. Hell, I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this about another woman in my life," Yorkie pleaded.

"So, wait, this is about your love life and not a problem here at the company?" Edward asked. He couldn't help but laugh as Yorkie nodded his head emphatically.

"Well, I remember when you got together with Mrs. Cullen, and you asked me if I had a girlfriend and you seemed so happy all the time. I don't have anyone in my life who I've ever had the experience with, and I'm not sure what to do," Yorkie responded as he raked his hands through his short hair and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Okay, there's a company rule regarding the direct chain of command, so what you need to do is get Jessica assigned to another group. Now, as far as fallin' in love, I can tell ya for a fact that it's unpredictable and not somethin' you can control. When I met my wife, I was over the moon, as I'm sure you can attest, having tried to talk to me after I got off the phone with her. If you really have feelins' for the woman, then you gotta go for it. I can tell ya, I've never been happier in my life," Edward told him as he sipped his coffee.

He watched Eric rise from his chair with a new resolve. "Thanks, Boss. I'll take care of things. I appreciate you taking the time for a little therapy session with me. Oh, I've got another idea in the pot. I'm working with Angela and Pete on it, but I think it's a money maker. I'm sure my proposal is in that stack somewhere," Yorkie responded as he left the room.

"Thanks, Genius," Edward replied not exactly sure what had just happened. He laughed to himself as he began to wade through the mail.

He was trying to get his mind off of what he was about to do, and Eric Yorkie had just provided the distraction he needed, even if it wasn't exactly what he expected.

##

"Sue, honey, you can do this. I promise you can do this. I love ya," Charlie called. Sue was a week passed her due date, and they'd finally induced labor because the twins weren't getting any smaller and Sue wasn't a big woman to begin with.

"Charlie Swan, I swear," Sue threatened as she pushed. First came the girl, with the smaller boy following soon behind. The babies were healthy, and Sue was fine, so Charlie thanked his lucky stars and the heavens for the fact that his wife was fine, and he kissed her on the lips as she was cleaned up from the delivery.

Bella was waiting in the waiting room, and Charlie didn't hesitate to hurry out to tell her everything was fine. "They're here and they're healthy. The girl weighed six pounds and four ounces, and the boy weighed five pounds and eight ounces. Sue's tired, but she's fine. God, I can't believe it," Charlie called as he pulled his eldest daughter into a hug.

"Daddy, I'm so happy for you. Names?" Bella asked. She was excited to see her new brother and sister, and she could see the joy on her father's face which was becoming more commonplace than she ever remembered.

"We've got a few we've talked about, but nothin' definite yet. You okay, kiddo? You look a little pale," Charlie responded when he looked at his daughter. She was the light of his life, and he still worried about her even though she was a grown woman.

He remembered her growing up and he looked forward to watching his new family grow up as well. He was surprised that for so many years, he had only one child, and suddenly he had five. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not pale. I just got back from France. My tan is simply fading. Now, take me to the nursery and show me my new brother and sister," Bella instructed. He took her hand and led her to the nursery where they both gushed over how adorable the new babies were.

Bella was happy they were healthy, and she looked forward to watching her father try to handle two boys and two girls. She hoped that in the not too distant future, she and Edward could have their own family. She was actually pretty sure that it would become a reality sooner than they'd thought.

##

Edward had just returned from his Board meeting when the intercom beeped. "Yessum?" he called.

"It's Mrs. Cullen," he heard. "Thanks," he responded and picked up the handset to talk to his wife.

"Hey, babe. How you feelin'?" he asked.

"You have a new brother-in-law and sister-in-law. They're perfect, and they're beautiful," Bella replied without commenting on the fact that she still didn't feel one-hundred percent.

"Crap. Sue had the babies? I hoped I'd be there. Look, I'm just leavin' now. I'll be there in an hour. Tell your daddy I said congratulations," Edward replied.

"I will, honey. How'd it go?" she asked with concern. She was actually thrilled about what he was going to do that day, but she knew it was a hard decision for him to reach. They'd talked about it at length, and when he made up his mind, she supported him completely.

"It went well, as a matter of fact. Pete's gonna be the new CEO, and Emily is gonna be named President and CFO. I hope it doesn't do anything to fuck with her and Sam. After you mentioned the thing about her makin' more than him, I thought about it. I get what he's feelin', but she's gonna make a good salary because the woman has worked hard to get to where she is. He needs to pull up his nuts and see her for what she is. I love ya, and I can't wait to get home," he called over the phone as he hung up.

He was in a hurry to get back to Tyler, and he wasn't wasting any time. He was happy he'd driven the car instead of the truck…that was until he saw the rain. He hated the rain because he knew that traffic would be impossible and the drive home would be that much longer.

##

As Bella pulled up into the McCartys' driveway that late afternoon when the quick shower had stopped, she was nervous. She didn't want to be alone, but she was worried about doing it at Rosalie's house knowing what she did about the woman.

She rang the bell and was surprised to see Rosalie in shorts and a t-shirt with no make-up. It wasn't typical, in Bella's opinion.

"Come in. Good God, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. She could see the look on Bella's face, and it had her worried. She remembered the first time she'd met Bella during the Heidi fiasco, and it reminded Rosalie of a very different woman than the one standing before her that day.

"Uh, I gotta pee, but I don't wanna be by myself when I do this," Bella replied as she held up the box. Rosalie saw it and smiled.

"You know where the bathroom is. I'll get us some tea," she responded as Bella sprinted down the hallway.

Rosalie paced outside of the bathroom and waited. She was excited because she knew that the couple had been trying, and she truly hoped that they'd succeeded. When Bella opened the door, the two women hugged and walked into the kitchen.

"So how long before we need to check?" Rosalie asked as she poured the coffee.

"Uh, I think its three minutes. Fuck, I don't even know. Hell, my head is spinning. I'm two weeks late, but it's been so fucking erratic that I don't know any more. My dad and Sue had their babies this morning, and I didn't slept well last night.

"Edward's in Dallas and I don't sleep when he's not home. Shit. If I'm not pregnant, I'm gonna die. I'm sorry to lay this on your doorstep, but I didn't know where else to go," Bella replied as she felt the tears and regret. She knew Rosalie couldn't get pregnant, and she felt like she'd made a huge mistake by bringing her problem to Rosalie's house.

"Calm down. Look, if you're not pregnant this time then you get another shot next month. If you are, then you are. Now, why's Edward in Dallas?" Rosalie asked trying to take Bella's mind off of the test.

"Uh, he's resigning his seat as CEO and Chairman of the Board of Cullen Industries. He wants to focus more on the ranch. Where's Emmett, by the way?" Bella asked.

"From what I was able to understand, he's artificially inseminating cattle. Now, where are the instructions?" Rosalie asked.

Bella pulled them out of the back pocket of her shorts and handed them to Rosalie while she began wringing her hands. If she wasn't pregnant, then she was going to make an appointment with a fertility doctor even though it was too early in the process. She couldn't live with the frustration any longer, and she couldn't put Edward through the pain of it without knowing if something was wrong with her.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen, it's been three minutes. Let's go see if you have anything to call your husband about," Rosalie replied. The two women walked back to the bathroom where Bella picked up the stick and showed it to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at it and looked at Bella. "So, I'm guessing that you want it to be positive?" Rose teased.

"Don't fuck with me, McCarty. What's it say?" Bella asked.

"Where are you two planning to put the nursery?" Rosalie asked slyly. She wasn't prepared for the all-encompassing hug that she received in return. It warmed her heart, and she was happy to be a part of the news.

\\\

_**E/N: So, we had babies, resignations, fun in France, and now, our little couple have a bun in the oven. Thoughts?**_

_**Till tomorrow…oh, and thanks for sticking with me…xoxo**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Y'all are just dandy!**_

_**So, you wanna find out how our cowboy feels about it…well let's see what we get this chapter, shall we?**_

_**SMeyer owns…I do not infringe.**_

_**\\\**_

52. _Extra! Extra! Read All About It_

When Edward Cullen pulled up into the driveway of the ranch house that evening after fighting hellacious traffic during the quick downpour, he felt a new peace settle into his soul. He pulled his bag out of the passenger seat of the car, and he ambled inside. It was early in the evening, and he expected to find his wife at her laptop in the family room. When she wasn't there, he was surprised.

"Bella?" he called as he took off his boots. He'd changed into comfortable old jeans and a t-shirt at the apartment before he drove out to the ranch, and he was anxious to see his wife.

"Oh, Mr. Edward, welcome home. Miss Bella's at the barn. She's waiting for you," Maria told him as she offered him the mail.

He tossed the mail on the counter and pulled his boots back on. "Is she mad?" Edward asked.

"Not at all. She has your dinner with her. I'll see you tomorrow," Maria responded as she finished the casseroles she was making for the hands. They had hearty appetites, and it took more than one to fill them up.

##

"Boss Lady, what the hell are you doin'?" Emmett asked as he walked into the barn and saw her with Edward's large saddle in her arms. Scout was tied to the post, and she'd already put the saddle pad on him.

"I'm trying to surprise my husband, but the horse is too damn tall and the saddle is too damn heavy," she grunted as she tried to swing it up onto the horse's back. Emmett quickly took it from her and flipped it on the horse with no effort. He took care of the cinch, and then he looked at her.

"Look, I know I shouldn't know anything about it, but is it okay for you to be doin' _this_?" he asked as he pointed toward the horse. Bella knew why he was asking, and she was sorry that he knew before Edward, but he was Rosalie's husband, and of course, they didn't have any secrets.

"I can promise you that Scout will take care of me as long as I hold on. Now, how would you wanna hear the news…just blurt it out, or something else?" she asked.

"Boss Lady, I can guarantee ya that if I was gettin' _that_ news, I'd just wanna hear it blurted out with a great big smile on Rosie's face. I'm real happy for the two of ya," Emmett replied as he kissed her cheek. She couldn't help but tear up as he kissed her.

"Emmett, what did I tell you? That's my wife, and goddamn, you've got your own, so lay off," Edward called as he walked into the barn.

Bella and Emmett looked at each other and smiled. They both knew how happy Edward would be with the news she had to tell him. "So, I'll just go now. If ya need anything, you know here to find me," Emmett told her as he kissed her cheek again. As he walked out of the barn, he clapped Edward on the shoulder without a word.

"What the hell was that about?" Edward asked as he pulled her into a kiss. He'd missed her, and he couldn't hold back from showing her exactly how much. When the two broke apart, he looked into her eyes and saw something there that he hadn't seen before. He didn't know what it was, but she seemed to glow, and he was pretty sure it was because the twins and Sue were fine.

"Oh, you know Emmett. So, I've got our dinner, and we need to get going while it's still warm," Bella responded nervously.

"Where're we goin'?" Edward asked noticing that she was acting very odd.

"We're going down to the creek for a little picnic. Ready?" she asked. He nodded and helped her up on the back of Scout and climbed up behind her.

"Let's go, little lady," he urged as he tickled her stomach before wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her neck. Between kisses, he told her about what had happened at the Board meeting that morning and how pleased he was with the outcome. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the meadow where the swing faced the creek and climbed off of Scout.

Bella walked over to the large waterproof storage box and pulled out the cushion for the swing and positioned it on the seat. She then walked back over and pulled out the lead rope that they kept in the box and walked over handing it to Edward as he took off Scout's bridle. She walked around the back of the horse and pulled off the saddle bags and proceeded to set out the picnic Maria had packed for them.

"So, darlin', how's the book comin'?" Edward asked her as she handed him a beer and opened a bottle of water for herself. She'd suddenly developed cotton mouth, and she wasn't sure how to tell him the news. She was certain he'd be thrilled, but she wanted to tell him just right.

That was the reason she'd brought him down to the creek because it represented a happy place for the couple. A lot of firsts had taken place at that spot, and Bella thought it was the perfect place to tell him the fantastic news that she was fighting to hold inside.

"It's going okay. So, here," she answered handing him the container with the taco salad Maria had made.

"This looks great. I trust this is real meat and not that fake crap you two try to trick me with," Edward joked.

Bella saw it as the perfect opening. "It is smartass. Its beef and pork mixed. Speaking of your heart, I've got something…," she began. Just then, his cell rang. He pulled it out and looked at the screen frowning.

"Shit. I need to take this. I left Keb with a contract that I'm sure he's got questions about. I'll be quick," Edward told her. She watched him walk over by the creek, and she knew she'd probably missed her window of opportunity to gracefully broach the subject, and she wondered how to get back to it.

"Hey. No shit? When? So, what's that mean? Well, for Biers' sake, I hope he's got somethin' on her or his ass is goin' away for a long time. Really? Well, it oughta be interestin'," she heard Edward remarking over the line to someone. A minute later he hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"You ain't gonna believe this shit. Jim Banner hung himself in his cell. He left a note sayin' that Vicky was responsible for everything and that he only did what she told him to do. If Biers can't produce proof tyin' her to the whole mess, he's goin' away for a long time because his deal is gone," Edward told her as he walked back over to the swing and sat down.

She knew that it wasn't the time to give him the news about the baby, so she decided to try to find another time. She didn't want the announcement of her pregnancy to be tainted by the news of Jim Banner's suicide. She wanted it associated with nothing but happy memories. She'd find another time and place to tell him, though at that moment, she didn't know when she'd do it.

##

"Mr. Biers, do you have anything that could possibly tie Victoria Banner to the explosion? Your deal is now off the table because the authorities can't put a dead man behind bars, so they don't need your testimony. If you don't have anything, I suggest we try to make a deal for a lesser sentence if you plead guilty and save the State of Nebraska the expense of a trial," Zafrina Cole told her client as they spoke on the phone.

She'd gotten herself admitted to the Third District Court through a friend of the court in Nebraska so that she could be Biers' counsel at trial, but with the news of Jim Banner's suicide, Zafrina knew her client was in trouble.

"Fuck. I love her. I don't wanna take her down," Riley responded.

"Look, Riley, Vicky Banner is going to become a very wealthy woman. She's probably going to get everything that was Jim's as his only apparent heir. Think this through…does she really love you enough to wait for you while you do time for arson and attempted murder? My guess is she's going to move on like a mass transit bus.

"She's probably not going to give you a second thought once she finds out how much money she stands to gain. You really need to think about your own ass…literally and figuratively…on this one. Call her and feel her out. I'm going to bet she won't accept the charges of the collect call you'll have to place. It's up to you, but I say you plead guilty if you can't implicate her in the mess," Zafrina suggested.

She heard Riley breathing over the line which was the only way she knew he hadn't hung up on her. After a minute, he responded, "I've got a photocopy of the check that I was paid with. Vicky signed it. The first half of the money I was paid was in cash, but the second half that was left in the safe deposit box was a check."

That was all Zafrina needed to hear. She didn't like the woman, and she was certain that there was more to the entire scheme to take Edward Cullen down. Jim Banner didn't strike Zafrina as smart enough to pull it off on his own, but Victoria Banner struck her as the perfect puppet master. She was going to look forward to taking the woman down, so much so that she was tempted to give Edward Cullen his money back for her representation of Riley Biers. She wasn't going to, but she was tempted.

##

"Pass the hash browns, please," Edward called. It had been a week since he'd resigned his position with Cullen Industries and the news about Big Jim Banner had hit the papers. He was waiting to hear what was going to happen with regard to the explosion in Lincoln, and Keb was in touch with Zafrina Cole who told him that there was something in the works that she couldn't discuss. Edward was anxious to find out what it was.

"So, Boss, anything new?" Emmett asked as he handed Edward the bowl with the hash browns. Rosalie had told him that Bella called her, and she hadn't told Edward about the baby, so Emmett wasn't to say anything, but he was having a hard time keeping the news to himself.

He'd noticed that Bella wasn't around when food was being cooked or eaten, and he wondered why Edward hadn't noticed the same thing. He'd also noticed that she looked a little paler than usual, and he was worried about how she was doing.

Edward hadn't mentioned anything about worrying about her which led Emmett to believe that he wasn't paying much attention to what was going on with his wife.

"Naw. Just waitin' to hear like everybody else. After breakfast, we'll go down and finish that patch of fence where we're puttin' that new gate between us and the Burrell place. I want that fence finished by the end of June. We've got a herd of horses comin' in, and we need to move cattle over to the Burrell place so we've got pasture for the horses closer to the house. I wanna be able to keep an eye on 'em," Edward instructed.

Emmett turned to see Bella walk into the family room, and then she darted back down the hallway toward the stairs without a word. If Edward couldn't see something was wrong, Emmett could. "Uh, Boss, can I use your john?" Emmett asked as he rose from his seat.

"I don't give a damn. You've lived here before. I ain't no teacher that ya gotta raise your hand and ask for permission," Edward responded crankily. The hands all laughed until Emmett shot them a look.

Emmett made his way up the stairs and quietly down the hall to the master bedroom where he could hear Bella in the bathroom coughing violently. He didn't bother to knock; he opened the door and walked inside to see her on the floor of the bathroom holding her hair back and bending over the toilet. He walked in and turned on the tap, wetting a cloth and filling a glass on the sink with water. When she finished, he handed the glass to her, and he knew he'd scared her because she'd jumped.

"Emmett, fuck. You scared me. Where's Edward?" she asked as she swished water in her mouth and spat it into the toilet.

"He's downstairs eatin' breakfast. You okay?" Emmett asked as he helped her from the floor and handed her the washcloth to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face.

Bella laughed. "That figures. I'm fine, but I won't miss this part, I'll tell you," she replied as she washed her face and flushed the toilet.

"Hell, I'd guess not. When you gonna tell him?" Emmett asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was pissed at his friend that he didn't notice what was going on with his wife. If it was Rosalie, Emmett was certain he'd notice it right away.

"I keep trying to find the right time, but with everything going on, it just never seems to come up. He's so busy, and he doesn't seem to have time to listen. I just want it out there so we can start making plans," Bella responded.

"Makin' plans for what?" they both heard from the doorway. Neither had heard Edward walk into the bedroom, and they were both surprised by the sound of his voice.

The next thing that happened startled them both as Edward's fist connected with Emmett's jaw. Emmett was so shocked that he lost his balance and hit the floor with Bella falling on top of him as his feet swept hers out from under her. He had a very bad feeling about what Edward thought was going on.

**[A/N: I almost ended it there…that would have just been mean : ) ]**

##

As Bella landed on top of Emmett on the bathroom floor she was grateful for two things. First, she was grateful that Emmett had broken her fall with his body. She was sure that if she'd have gone down on her own, she'd have a concussion when her head struck the marble of the vanity.

Second, she was grateful that Emmett was able to take a punch and didn't scramble up to the beat the hell out of her husband. She knew what it probably looked like, but she knew that once Edward knew what was going on, they'd all laugh about it…eventually.

Before she could comment, she felt her stomach lurch again, and she could only scramble back to the toilet and heave the water she'd drank a minute before into the bowl. She heard Emmett scramble next to her, and she saw Edward dancing around cradling his hand. She was certain he'd broken it again, and she wanted to punch _him_.

"Ed, I'll give ya that one because I know what this looks like, but I can guarantee ya, you'll never get another one. Now, talk to your wife and then get your stupid ass downstairs so I can take ya to the hospital. I'd have thought you'd know better than to go for the jaw after ya broke your hand hittin' Sanchez. Go for the nose, son. Bella, honey, it's time to tell him," Emmett called as he walked out of the bathroom. Bella heard the bedroom door close and felt Edward on the floor next to her.

Once she finally stopped convulsing, she swished more water in her mouth and flushed the toilet. She put the lid down and sat down on top of it cradling her head in her hands. "Edward, go sit on the bed until I can brush my teeth. I'll be right there. I've got something to tell you," she announced, trying to hold her anger back from his overreaction to the sight of her and Emmett in the bathroom together.

After she brushed her teeth, she walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom and sat on the bed next to him, seeing him looking totally devastated. She knew she had to tell him quickly before the wrong idea got too deeply implanted in his mind.

"Let me see your hand," she told him. He held it out, and she examined it seeing the broken skin and the swelling that had already begun.

"Bella, just tell me. If you want out, then just tell me," he whispered. She took his face in her hands and could see the hurt and the unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's not what you think, you crazy, wonderful man. There's nothing going on with Emmett, Edward. I love you, you big ass. I've been trying to tell you something for a week, but crap keeps coming up. I'm pregnant," she told him, looking deeply into his eyes so that he knew she was serious.

"I know I've been pre-occupied, but…wait, what?" he asked looking at her. She nodded her head and smiled as the tears streamed down both of their faces.

"You're pregnant?" Edward asked, looking completely floored.

"I am. Em knows because I went to their house to take the test, and I suppose Rose told him. He was just coming to check on me. I wanted to tell you the day we found out about Jim Banner, but I didn't want to taint the news of our baby coming with the suicide of the man who tried to ruin you. You've been busy all week, and I couldn't find the right time to tell you. We're going to have a baby," Bella explained.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe…you're sure?" Edward asked as he tried to dry her tears while leaving his own unchecked.

"I took a test, and it came up positive. I've got an appointment with my gynecologist next week to confirm, but I think I'm about seven weeks. I think it happened when we were in France," she answered.

He put his left hand on her stomach and smiled. "God, I can't believe…I'm so happy. Come here, sweetheart," he responded. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She could tell he was very, very happy at the news. He held her so gently as if he thought she'd break, and the love she felt coming from him made her very happy.

He kissed her sweetly and stroked her hair with his right hand. When she saw him wince at the pain, she remembered that he needed to go to the hospital and get his hand x-rayed. "Come on, let's go put some ice on this and get you to the hospital. I can't believe you hit him," she teased as she dried his tears. She was certain they were happy tears.

"Bella, I don't think I've made a secret of the fact that I'm prepared to fight for ya. It shouldn't surprise ya that it doesn't matter who it is. You're mine, and I'm prepared to do whatever I have to do to keep ya. How come you were sick?" Edward asked.

"Morning sickness. It's just the beginning, from what I've read. It's going to be a long eight months," she responded. She rose from his lap and pulled him down the stairs by his left hand. When the two entered the kitchen, they saw Emmett sitting with a bag of frozen peas on his jaw. Everyone else was gone, and Maria was making toast and tea.

"So, we good now?" Emmett called as Edward sat down in his chair at the head of the table and continued to eat his breakfast while Bella went to the freezer and loaded ice into a dish towel.

She walked over to him and placed the make-shift ice pack on his hand seeing him wince at the pain. She went to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Advil, pouring one in her hand and handing it to him with a glass of water as he gave her a wink.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I let my ass get ahead of my brain but that sure ain't nothin' new. I know better. You okay?" Edward asked.

Emmett laughed. "I'm fine. I'll have a nice bruise, but we'll take a picture for the baby book. So, you're gonna be a dad. Well, I think that's pretty great," Emmett responded as he clapped Edward on the shoulder.

Bella saw Maria smile at the two of them, and she knew that the woman already suspected the news. "You knew, didn't you?" she enquired of the woman.

"I did, _querida_. You haven't been eating at all, and you've stayed away from the kitchen every time food's served. How Mr. Edward couldn't see that you weren't really eating, I don't know, but I'm so happy for you. This house deserves lots of babies," Maria told Bella as she handed her two pieces of dry toast and a cup of green tea to try to help settle her stomach. Bella felt the woman kiss the top of her head, and she was glad to have Maria around.

"I guess I'm the most clueless bastard on the planet. When are ya due?" Edward asked as he finished his breakfast and carried his plate and flatware with his left hand to the sink to rinse it and put it into the dishwasher.

"Best I can figure, January. So, Mr. Cullen, I think you need to grab your wallet and let's go to the hospital. You really have to quit hitting people," Bella ordered as she finished her toast, feeling markedly better.

"Yessum," he called. She watched him go up the stairs to get his wallet, and she couldn't help but smile. She could tell he was as happy as she hoped he'd be about the news and that made her very happy.

She looked at Emmett and smiled. "Thank you for not beating the hell out of him. You're a very good friend to take a punch like that," she remarked.

"I won't lie to ya…he's got a hell of a right hook. If I didn't love him like a brother, I'd have tore into his ass, but I know how it likely looked, so I couldn't really fault him. If I'd walked into my bathroom and found him and Rosie, I promise ya, I'd have done the same damn thing. You sure you don't want me to take him?" Emmett asked.

Bella rose from her seat and walked over and kissed Emmett's uninjured jaw. "Thank you, Teddy. I'll take him because I want to make sure he's okay. Let's get together this weekend and have dinner, okay?" Bella asked. Emmett nodded and rose to leave. He got to the boot tray and stopped, looking at Bella.

"Bella, thank ya for whatever ya said to Rosie about adoption. We're takin' all the steps to get the ball rollin'. She told me it was somethin' you said to her that made her change her mind. I owe ya one," Emmett told her and then quickly left the house carrying his boots.

She was glad that the two were looking into adoption because she was certain they'd be great parents, and as she'd told Emmett on her birthday a few years prior, she was looking forward to raising their children with the McCarty children. She was certain they'd all be very happy.

##

"Circle C," Edward answered the phone in the kitchen. They'd just returned from the hospital where the doctor confirmed that he had, indeed, fractured his hand again. He wasn't happy about having to wear the brace, but he'd only done it to himself, so he couldn't complain.

"Edward Cullen, please," a young man's voice requested through the phone.

"Speakin'," Edward answered.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Cullen, my name is Brady Collins. I'm a reporter with the…," the guy began.

"I'm gonna stop ya right there, son. If this has anything to do with Cullen Industries, you need to call the General Counsel at the Tower. His name is Keb Altheri, and he'll give ya a statement," Edward announced.

The news about the changes at Cullen Industries wasn't being released until the next Monday, so Edward refused to make any comments on the death of Jim Banner. He'd been fielding calls all week.

"Crap. I just…I'm sorry to bother you at home, sir, but I'm with the _Lincoln Journal Star_, and we wondered if you'd give us a statement regarding the situation with the fertilizer plant. I was out there yesterday, and I can see that it appears that it's nearly ready to open back up. The employees must be happy about that.

"I'm, uh, look, I'll be honest. I'm not a reporter…yet. I just got out of college, and I work as a fact checker here, but I'd like to get a big story that might get me noticed. I was just hoping that maybe I could get something from you that the reporter wasn't able to get from your office. He's a real dick, and if I could get something he couldn't, I think it could help me get noticed, plus, you need all the good publicity you can get in Lincoln. The papers and TV haven't been particularly kind to you here," the young man told Edward.

Edward thought about what the guy was asking, and he actually admired the kid's tenacity. It was a gutsy move to just call Edward at his home out of the blue. He wanted to get some positive press for the fertilizer plant's reopening because the media in Lincoln had been particularly harsh on Cullen Industries when the explosion and fire had occurred. Also, he was in the best mood he'd been in for a long time because of the news that he and Bella were going to have a baby. Those were the reasons he decided to give the kid the time of day that afternoon.

"Well, I've dealt with my share of assholes over the years, so I know what you're talkin' about. Okay, kid, you've got five minutes. Ask away," Edward responded as he settled at the kitchen counter with the phone.

"Oh, uh, okay. Well, what, uh, shit. I guess I'm so surprised you agreed to talk to me that I can't exactly get my thoughts together. What do you think about the suicide of Jim Banner, and do you believe the prosecutor has enough evidence to convict Riley Biers?" the kid asked.

"I'm sorry that Jim Banner didn't stand trial for his crimes. I'm grateful that no one was severely injured in the explosion, and I hope that the authorities are able to make someone pay for the crime. The plant is set to reopen the first week of July, and I'm certain all of the employees will be happy to be back to work. With regard to Riley Biers, I can't say one way or the other what should happen to him. I believe he had a hand in the explosion, but I'm certain he didn't act alone. Now, we're goin' off the record because I'm about to give you an exclusive, but I've got stipulations," Edward explained.

"Uh, sure, yeah. Off…off the record, I swear," the kid stammered.

"First, you can't print this or post it on the internet until the Monday morning edition comes out because the press release isn't goin' out until after the market closes on Monday afternoon. Second, you can't leak it beforehand, and don't quote me as your source. Just say that I'm an official at Cullen Industries. You're to write your article and e-mail it to me so I can read it. If I find out you've misquoted me, I'll have your ass fired, and you'll never get another job in news of any kind, not even deliverin' the damn newspaper, understood," Edward ordered.

"Okay, I promise," the kid responded.

"As of last week, June 4 to be exact, I'm out as Chairman of the Board and CEO of Cullen Industries. I resigned to concentrate more on my ranch and family. Peter Samuels was named as my replacement, and Emily Young was named President. She'll retain her role as CFO. I'm staying on as a member of the board of directors, but that will be it. I have every confidence that Peter Samuels will successfully lead Cullen Industries as well as I have, and he has my full support," Edward remarked.

"Wow, that _is_ big. I can't run it till Monday morning?" the kid asked.

"Nope. If I hear a word about it before Monday morning, I'll come to Nebraska and beat your ass, _personally_. Now, send me the article by Sunday evenin', and then I'll let ya know if it's acceptable. You do this right, kid, and you can likely ride this story to a much bigger market. You got any questions, you call me, but I'm not gonna elaborate on what I've already told ya, and I'm not gonna answer questions from anyone but you. Now, get busy, Brady, and don't disappoint me," Edward responded. He gave the kid his e-mail address, and they hung up.

Bella was standing at the counter in front of him with a smile. "You're just a sucker for the underdog, aren't you?" she asked.

"Everybody needs a first shot. I just gave him his. Let's see what he does with it," Edward responded smiling at her. They both laughed and went about their day.

##

"So when are we gonna tell?" Edward asked after they'd returned from her doctor's visit in Dallas. They were happy that the doctor confirmed the pregnancy and told them that the baby was due in the middle of January. The doctor, Dr. Gerandy, had confirmed that Bella was healthy and very pregnant, and they were both excited about the news.

"Uh, well, I'm eight weeks. Your family is coming to Dallas for your birthday, so we can tell them then," Bella suggested.

"That sounds pretty damn close to perfect. Now, can I get you anything?" Edward asked as he emptied the pockets of his jeans in the bedroom. He'd asked lots of questions of the doctor, and he was satisfied with the answers. He was anxious to share the news, and he hoped he could wait until the weekend to tell everyone, especially his mother.

In his mind, there was nothing that could bring him down from his high. He'd never imagined how happy he would actually be when he heard her tell him that they were going to have a baby. When it happened, it was more overwhelming and incredible than he could have ever conjured in his head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to write for a little while. You go ahead and do whatever you want. I'll get dinner going in a little while," Bella responded. He kissed her sweetly and went down to the barn.

When she heard the back door closed, she pulled out her laptop and hugged her flat stomach. "That's your daddy. He's going to be so great. He's as excited about you as I am. You will be the most loved baby in the history of babies. Now, don't make me too sick that I can't fix him dinner. He's got a lot on his mind and needs a good meal," Bella whispered to her tiny new inhabitant.

She was excited that it was real. She was excited that she was doing it with Edward, and even though she could barely think about the fact that she was going to make scallops for him for dinner, she was happy that she was going to take care of her husband. She knew he'd take care of her. It was simply his way.

##

"_Her knees popped when she climbed down from Sadie, and she stretched her legs against the fence, then bent over and touched the ground in front of her stretching her hamstrings to try to loosen up. She heard a soft, 'Oh, hell,' behind her and looked through her legs to see Tate watching her closely as he was leading Andy on back of Chester, the payment for the boy's help for the day. Sami couldn't help herself and laughed._

'_Glad you think that's funny, little lady,' Tate called as he plopped his straw hat on Andy's head and scrubbed his hand through his sweat-soaked hair. Sami dared not take her Longhorn's cap off because she was sure her hair looked awful._

'_Pursuits of the flesh, Cowboy…tsk, tsk, tsk,' she called back as she pulled Sadie's bridle off of her, clipped the lead on the halter, and led Sadie to the water tank for a well-deserved drink. A minute later, Tate was next to her with Chester slurping at the tank._

_Tate leaned over and whispered in her ear as she had whispered in his that morning, 'Pursuit of your flesh. I believe you owe me somethin'.' Sami looked nervously at Andy who was busy petting Chester as the horse drank from the tank._

'_I always pay my debts, Mr. Harrison,' she replied without looking in his eyes. He chuckled softly and pulled Chester away from the tank._

'_Come on old man. You did good. Let's get you two home. Andy, buddy, I'm gonna have to take ya down. I need to get these two home and give 'em baths. I'll be back tomorrow, and you can ride some more,' Tate advised. Andy held his arms out, and Tate helped him down from the horse. The boy took the hat off and handed it to Tate with a mournful look on his face._

'_What's wrong, Bud? We'll be back tomorrow,' Tate assured the little boy._

'_I need a cowboy hat. Girls like cowboys. I heard Momma tellin' Daddy Joe that last night. I want girls to like me,' Andy volunteered. Sami and Tate laughed._

'_Keep the hat. I've got more at home. That one's a little beat up, though,' Tate replied._

'_That's okay. It'll make the ladies think I use it all the time. Thanks, Tate,' Andy called as he ran toward the house before Tate could change his mind._

_Once the boy was inside, Tate loaded the horses in his trailer, closed the doors, and turned to Sami. He looked at where they stood on the driveway and then took Sami's hand and led her to the far side of the trailer away from prying eyes inside the house._

'_Time to pay the piper, Miss Sami,' Tate replied. Before he even finished his sentence, Sami's arms were around his neck pulling him down to her with her lips crashing into his. This time, she wasn't surprised, and she didn't hold back. She moved her mouth against his, and pulled his body closer to her, relishing in the feeling of him against her, just as she'd fantasized since she'd met the man. When his tongue swept over her mouth, she eagerly opened to allow him access, her tongue doing a provocative dance against his. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up slightly so that she was on her toes. They continued to kiss until they heard a truck turn on the gravel driveway of the farm house._

_When the couple pulled apart, they were both breathing hard and looked as if they'd been doing manual labor instead of making out. Sami had never been kissed like that before and was eager to be kissed like that again._

'_Seems your dad's home. I doubt he'd take too kindly to me molestin' his daughter behind my horse trailer. I know you're supposed to go to that birthday party tomorrow night, but I was hopin' that maybe I could take you out. I thought we could go to Shreveport and have a nice dinner. We can stop by your friend's house for you to wish him a happy birthday then go from there. What do ya think?' Tate asked nervously._

"_I'd love to. We don't have to stop by the party. I'm sure Harlin won't miss me. You'll be over in the mornin', right?" Sami asked eagerly._

'_Yes ma'am. Thanks for helpin' me out. I think with a few more days of practice, old Chet and I will be good to go this weekend. I better get goin'. Can I call ya tonight?' Tate asked. He didn't want to leave, but he was pretty sure that Joe Bellows had seen enough of him for one day, no matter how much the man seemed to like him._

'_Yeah. That'd be great. Talk to you later,' Sami answered. Tate looked around the trailer and saw the sheriff walking into the house, so he took a chance and kissed her again, this time, a little more chastely._

'_Talk to ya tonight, darlin',' Tate called as he climbed into his truck and left. Sami stood stunned on the driveway trying to take in what had happened. A huge smile adorned her face as she walked up to the back porch and opened the door hearing her family inside. She was quite happy about the turn of events, but she reminded herself that first and foremost, Tate Harrison was a ladies' man and was likely spending time with her because he just hadn't met anyone else in town…yet._

Bella heard the doorbell and saved her story. She closed the laptop and quickly scurried to answer the door. She was anxious to see her in-laws because she knew how happy they would be by the news that they would learn the next day at the birthday party, and she'd been dying to tell someone about the baby.

She'd been puking her guts out, but Edward had been so sweet about it, staying with her and rubbing her back and giving her water. He let her sleep in, and he had started talking to her stomach which made her laugh. His logic was that the baby needed to get to know its daddy, so he told stories from his childhood to the baby while Bella laughed about all the escapades he'd pulled off as a young boy and a teenager. It was a new side of him that she was happy to get to know.

"Welcome," she called as her mother-in-law swept her into a hug. They'd been to Houston for the elder Cullens' anniversary in March, but they'd only spoken on the phone since. It was good to see the rest of her family.

"We're so glad to be here. Where's Edward?" Esme asked as she waltzed through the door with Carlisle on her heel with the bags.

"He's at the barn. I'll call down and let him know you're here," Bella replied.

"I'll go down because I wanna see that new stud. What's his name?" Carlisle asked as he dropped the bags near the stairs and hugged his daughter-in-law.

"Eclipse. His sire was Neptune's Orbit, and his full name is Neptune's Eclipse. I have no idea how the hell these people come up with these names, but that's what his name is. Go on down, and tell the hands that lunch will be ready in an hour. Maria's made her fried chicken, so they'll likely come running," Bella replied. Carlisle laughed and opened the back door to head to the barn. At the sight before him, he stopped and turned around to look at his daughter-in-law.

"Bella, honey, why is there a big hole in the yard? Y'all don't have a septic tank, do ya?" he asked. Bella laughed.

"Your son wants a pool. He waited until the end of May to start having it put in and with the rain, construction has stalled. Once it dries out a little bit, they'll come back and finish. He goes off half-cocked and does this stuff without telling me, but that's his way. Now, don't fall in the hole and go on down to the barn," Bella called as she laughed. Carlisle shook his head and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"So, what's new?" Esme asked as she sat down at the counter in the kitchen. Bella could tell that her mother-in-law knew something was up. She was anxious to tell her, but she'd promised Edward he could tell them, so she quickly scrambled for something to discuss.

"Anna and Evan are fine. Sue is exhausted, as is Daddy, but they'll be over tomorrow. Edward and I are gonna watch the twins the second week of July while the four of them go to Orlando. That should be interesting," Bella responded, hoping to occupy Esme so that she didn't pry into what else was going on at the Circle C.

"Sugar, when are you and my son gonna give me grandbabies? I'm not getting' any younger," Esme whined as Bella passed a glass of sweet tea her way.

"Now, Momma Esme, we've got a lot on our plates. I've got my book, and Edward's got the stock. He just resigned from his position at Cullen, and we're figuring it out. Do you push Alice and Jasper like this?" Bella joked.

"Hell, yeah I do. I'm aching to have grandbabies to rock on my lap. So, what's the plan for Edward's birthday?" Esme asked.

Bella outlined the plan which was a simple cookout, and Esme smiled.

It was better than Edward's thirtieth birthday that his mother and sister had taken over. Bella was glad that they'd reached an understanding regarding the birthday party. It was all she ever wanted…to feel part of a family, and she was happy at the prospect that she now had a big one to which she and Edward would add. She was anxious to tell them about the baby. She knew they'd be over the moon about it, and it made her happy.

\\\

_**E/N: I bet you thought I was gonna leave ya hanging on it…well, I'm not that mean! So, let me hear from ya.**_

_**Head's up, we're rounding the corner to the end of our tale. We have several more chapters left, but we're rounding third.**_

_**Speaking of baseball….I have a story on TWCS that deals with baseball…not your conventional story, though, and I'd never post it here, but if you're interested…**_

_**3 Up…3 Down by samekraemer**_

_**Full Summary: **_A baseball pitcher, a catcher, and a fact checker/aspiring writer. If love is so hard for _two_ people, can three possibly make it work? Edward Cullen has two problems…First, he's in a secret relationship with his catcher that's very contentious at times. Second, his high school girlfriend, his first _everything_, is back in town. Will the three strike out or will it be the ultimate homerun?

**This story is a poly/slash story. If that's not your cup of tea, then I'd urge you to find something else because it begins with a bang, literally. Edward and Jasper play semi-pro baseball, so there will be some baseball related action, but it's not a full-on sports story. There will be a bit of violence and talk of domestic violence, but I've tried to be sensitive and will post a warning in those chapters. At its heart, it's a love story. It's just not a conventional one.**

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: Howdy! Thank you for your reviews and glee over the news that our cowboy and author are going to have a baby. I was happy that you were so happy!**_

_**So, they're at the ranch and this one picks up with Edward's parents being there. They don't know yet about the baby, but they're going to find out. Let's see what's going on.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I do not, but I do own the idea of this very OOC story.**_

_**\\\**_

53. The Love of Family

"So we're gonna get that herd up here in this upper pasture and work with 'em to break 'em to lead. Billy Black is comin' out in a couple of weeks, and he needs to see that they're broke to lead. I know it's not as fun as breakin' 'em to ride, but we need to be able to sell off at least twenty-five head so we can free up pasture. It was a dry spring, and now that we've been gettin' rain on a regular basis, we're gonna need all the pasture we can get. Now, let's get horses and go move some cattle," Edward instructed.

It had been a dry spring, which cut down on the growth of the pasture, but late May and early June had been rainy. He knew things would be fine, but there was immediate need that he couldn't ignore.

"Y'all need another hand?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the barn. Everyone turned to look, and Edward laughed.

"Well, Daddy, ya sure have good timin'. Glad you're here," Edward replied as he walked over and hugged his father. He was glad his parents were at the ranch. He was anxious to share the news about the baby and having them at the ranch made it that much more real.

"Boys, you remember my dad, Carlisle. Daddy, this is Jared, and you know the rest. Well, I don't pay y'all to stand around. Let's get horses and get busy," Edward called to the cowboys as they all stood in the hallway of the barn.

Everyone went their separate ways to scramble horses, and Edward walked over to Sampson's stall. He clasped the lead on the stallion and led him out, tying him to the post to saddle him. "So, what's your pleasure? We've got some good ones," Edward called to his father.

"Bella told me to ride Eclipse. She said he's a good horse," Carlisle responded.

"He's a V-8 model. You up for that? I can ride him and you can ride Samp," Edward responded. Eclipse was a four year-old stallion that had a lot of energy. He liked to work, and he had a lot of power behind him. Edward had high hopes for him.

"I'll ride Samp. I'm not the young cowboy I used to be. I appreciate a high-powered stud from afar, so you go right ahead, son. Now, you're wife looks thin. What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Carlisle asked as he saddled Sampson while Edward went to get Eclipse.

"She's fine. She's been a little sickly, but she's gettin' better. Uh, she had…she has…shit. I can't lie to ya, and we're plannin' on tellin' everybody tomorrow, but Bella's pregnant. Eight weeks. She's been pukin' her guts out, but she's okay," Edward admitted proudly.

Carlisle stopped saddling Sampson. "No shit? That's fantastic. Your momma is gonna go crazy. Don't tell her I knew before her, or she'll be pissed at the both of us. I'm happy for ya, son," Carlisle responded as he tightened the girth around Sampson's belly.

"I gotta tell ya, I never ever thought I'd be so happy at the prospect. I always knew I wanted kids, but when she told me, I couldn't have been happier," Edward admitted.

"So, why do ya have that brace on your hand?" Carlisle asked as he finally appraised his son. When Edward spoke of the fact that he was going to be a father, Carlisle had never seen him light up brighter.

"Oh, that's a long story that we'll tell ya tomorrow. I fractured my hand again, but I'll be fine. Now, let's get up some cattle," Edward replied. The two men rode out of the barn, both truly happy with the news of the new baby on the way.

##

The next day when the party was in full swing, Edward rose from the table and pulled Bella with him. It hadn't escaped his notice that she was pushing food around her plate and sneaking it onto his when his mother was otherwise occupied.

Bella had been sick that morning, and he'd turned up the radio in the bedroom to an uncomfortable volume to cover up the sounds of her retching in the bathroom because his parents were sleeping in the spare room next to the master bedroom. Of course, it only brought his sister to the door banging loudly for him to turn it down because some people in the house were still trying to sleep.

He pulled Bella to the back porch and waved his arms to get everyone's attention. "Hey, y'all. We wanted to thank ya for comin' to help me celebrate another year toward senility. That's the only thing I'm _not_ happy about today," Edward announced followed by laughter from their guests.

When it died down, he continued, "Bella gave me some very good news a few days back. Actually, that's how I got this brace on my hand again, but I'll let Emmett tell that story because I owe it to him. The man's got an iron jaw. Anyway, sometime after the first of the year, we're gonna be welcomin' another resident to the Circle C. Bella and I are havin' a baby," Edward announced and then hugged his wife lifting her off the ground.

Everyone cheered, and Esme Cullen couldn't be contained at the table any longer. When Edward put Bella down, his mother jumped him nearly knocking the two of them down. "You little shit. Why didn't you call me as soon as you found out? I'm so damned happy," his mother remarked. Then, just as Edward imagined they would, the tears started. First his mother, then his wife, then he couldn't help himself…he started tearing up as well.

The rest of the party was spent with well wishes and lots of advice. That night when they went to bed, Edward patted Bella's flat stomach and then kissed it, whispering, "There are a lot of people who are gonna be awful happy to meet you, baby. You're gonna be loved more than you'll know what to do with."

The couple fell asleep with Edward's hand on Bella's stomach protectively. The only thing left for them to do was wait. He wasn't a patient man, but in the instance of his child being born healthy, he prayed that God would allow it to be born right on time. He could wait for the right time, and he'd spend as much time with his wife as he could while it was just the two of them waiting for their baby. It would be the last time for a long time that it was just the two of them, and he was planning to make the most of it.

##

"Okay, the diapers are here, and the bottles are here, and there's extra formula. Are you _sure_ you two are up for this?" Sue asked as they were dropping off the twins at Edward and Bella's ranch so that the family could go to Orlando for vacation.

"We better be able to. We've got one coming along in about six months," Bella joked as she took Anna from her father and pulled off the bonnet that Sue had put on the little girl.

"It's only one, right?" her father asked as he placed Evan in the bouncy seat on the floor of the family room.

"As far as I know, it is. It better be because I don't think my macho husband could handle the news of twins. He's already freaking out about one. I think he has a newfound respect for you, Daddy," Bella responded as she spread a blanket on the floor and placed Anna on her side on it as Sue had shown her when she'd visited their house for her crash course in caring for ten-week old twins.

They were still fragile, but less so than when they were born. Sue had explained that they still slept a lot and they weren't moving around yet, so Bella was certain she and Edward could handle it. He was still extremely nervous at the prospect as he'd mentioned to Bella at breakfast that morning.

Bella said good-bye to her father and his family and went to the diaper bag pulling out all of the bottles and placing them into the refrigerator. Charlie had set up the porta-crib in the spare room, and the baby monitor was plugged in and ready to go. She made note of all of the things they were going to need to buy for their own baby, and she got nervous.

"Hey," Edward called quietly as he walked into the house from the backdoor. He'd seen Sue's van pulling down the driveway, and he knew that the babies would be at the house. He was anxious to see them and hold them and help Bella care for them.

He knew it would give them both a taste of what to expect with their own baby, who he prayed was the only occupant in his wife's womb. He knew one baby would be a big undertaking, but he was certain two would drive him to the brink of a breakdown.

"Hey, Sweetie. Look who's here," Bella called as she pulled Evan from the bouncy seat and placed him on the blanket facing his sister. Edward sat down next to her on the floor and marveled at the babies.

"Hey, guys. Wow, they're so tiny," Edward remarked as he rubbed the back of his index finger on Anna's cheek, seeing her smile.

"Tiny? They're getting big really quick. I can't believe they can already hold their heads up," Bella responded.

"So, what do we do now?" Edward asked. He'd never been around babies. All he remembered about Alice as a baby was a lot of crying.

"For now, we don't do anything. Sue said they don't need to eat for a couple of hours, so they'll probably fall asleep," Bella announced looking at the schedule Sue had left in the diaper bag.

"Oh, well, that's easy. This should be a piece of cake," Edward replied as he rose from the floor and walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of sweet tea.

"You say that now. Wait until 2:00 AM when we have to get up and feed them. And, you _are_ going to help me," she ordered.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the babies, what little they could. They took them down to the barn to show them off and sat outside with them on the back porch on the glider after dinner. Bella put them to bed that night, and they fell right to sleep. She was very pleased because she thought it would be harder. She hoped her own baby would have as easy a disposition as her little brother and little sister.

It was all quite easy until 2:30 AM when both babies woke up screaming. Bella slapped Edward's bare ass and announced, "Get up, Cowboy. We've got babies to take care of."

He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, which she promptly pulled away and held the baby monitor up to his ear after she turned up the volume full blast. He jumped from the bed like he'd been shot.

"I'm up, I'm up. Dammit, that was just mean," Edward told her as he pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt.

With a false sense of security, Bella and Edward had gone to bed early and made love that night after the babies were asleep, both of them deciding that they would definitely be able to handle one baby as they kissed gently when Edward stroked inside of her.

She was just beginning to develop a little bump, and it occurred to Edward, after a rather uncomfortable discussion with Charlie regarding the length of recovery time after the birth of a baby, that maybe he'd better take advantage of the fact that Bella was feeling well and was actually quite randy of late.

"_I know that I'm gonna die with havin' to wait six weeks to get back to this," Edward whispered as he moved inside her gently. He still worried about making love to her during the pregnancy, but in typical Bella fashion, she wanted it, and she wanted it fast and hard._

"_Don't wuss out on me now, Cullen. You know how I love it when you slam into me, and that's exactly what I want tonight. Forget for a minute…or four, if I'm lucky…that I'm pregnant and show me how much you want me," Bella whispered against his bare chest._

_He lifted himself onto his fully extended arms to get leverage, and then he proceeded to give her what she wanted, slamming into her hard on the down stroke, looking into her beautiful face as her mouth gasped at the contact. _

_She seemed more responsive to him, and he wasn't going to let that go unrewarded. After several minutes, the two of them…Edward first, followed by Bella with additional stimulation to her swollen bundle of nerves while he was still inside her…climaxed, and he collapsed onto her, once again mindful of her tiny bump._

"_Fuck, woman, you're gonna kill me. I ain't seventeen, you know," he teased as he pulled from her body and rolled onto his back next to her to catch his breath._

"_Oh, baby, you do just fine for an old man," Bella teased as she got up to go to the restroom. By the time she got back to bed, he was asleep, and she smiled and snuggled into his naked back, loving the feeling of him next to her. It was heavenly…until the crying started._

"You think that was mean? You just wait until our baby gets here. You haven't seen me mean," Bella responded as she pulled her gown back on. The two of them went to the babies' room and each took a baby. Bella put Anna on the big bed to change her, and Edward watched her as he held Evan.

"Hey, this isn't a spectator sport. He needs to be changed too," she informed.

Edward placed Evan on the bed and proceeded to mimic what Bella was doing until he pulled the disposable diaper open and saw more than he bargained for. It was smelly, and it was everywhere. "Oh, shit," he observed.

"Yeah, it is. Here's the baby wipes. Oh, and you better get moving because when the cool air hits his…" Bella began. Just then, as if on cue, a stream of pee hit Edward right on the chest.

"_Whoa, bud, not cool!_" Edward exclaimed as he put his hand over the baby to deflect the spray.

"Yeah, they do that. Okay, come on Anna banana, let's go heat the bottles while your brother-in-law cleans up this mess. I can see already that I'm going to have to loan him out to your momma so that she can train him," Bella quipped as she took the little girl downstairs.

"Women are the one thing I'll never be able to give ya advice about, little brother. I don't understand 'em, especially your big sister, but I know I can't live without her. I hope, sometime a long time from now, you find one of your own," Edward responded as he continued to clean up the baby.

He shook his head at how much he didn't know about babies, and he vowed to start doing research on the internet because he wanted to be the best father he could for his children.

It was going to be a lot more work than he ever anticipated, and as he thought about it, he knew he'd never want to do it with any other woman except the one who was downstairs heating two bottles. With Bella at his side, he knew he could do just about anything.

##

"_We have late breaking news. Victoria Banner, wife of the late James Banner, former CEO of Banner Oil, was indicted today on charges of conspiracy to commit arson, attempted murder…" _the news reporter announced as Bella was fixing breakfast for Edward the day before they were due to have company show up for Thanksgiving. She couldn't fly because she was in her last trimester, so the usual Cullen Thanksgiving was to be in Tyler.

She continued listening to the story as the reporter outlined that Riley Biers was also under indictment. It wasn't a real surprise, but Bella was glad that Victoria had been caught up in the whole mess because she didn't like the woman, and she'd always suspected that Victoria had something to do with it.

She wasn't looking forward to the trial, and she hoped that Edward wouldn't have to get involved because she was looking forward to closing that chapter in their lives. It seemed fitting that it was all coming to an end before their baby was born in January. She couldn't have asked for better news.

##

"Em, Lexie Callahan called today. There's a four year-old girl that she thinks we should meet. She's in foster care, and she's got no one. Her mother's dying, and she doesn't have a father in her life. I told her I'd talk to you about it. She's not the baby we were hoping for, but she needs someone," Rosalie told him as they settled into dinner on a cold December night two weeks before Christmas.

"What's wrong with her momma?" Emmett asked as he placed the soup pot on the table. Rosalie had gotten the recipe from Maria for her tortilla soup, and Emmett loved it. He was anxious to try it, but the news that Rose had for him took precedence over the soup.

"Cancer. Late stage ovarian cancer. The girl is only twenty-eight. She's been in and out of the hospital a lot, and she has no one to take care of her little girl. I think we should go to Dallas," Rosalie told him.

She'd been honest with Lexie Callahan about what they were looking for, but she'd opened up the possibility that they'd be willing to take in older children. When Lexie called her earlier that day, she was so happy that she could hardly breathe.

Emmett thought about it for about half a minute and then said, "We'll leave first thing Sunday mornin'. If you think we should go, then darlin', I'm all in. Hell, we've got the space, and if the little girl needs someone to love her, then I think we can handle that. I love you, Rose," Emmett responded as he looked at his wife. She was crying, and he couldn't help himself. Even cowboys had feelings, and he couldn't help his own. If it was meant to be, he was all for it.

##

"Honey, move it to the left," Bella called. She was very pregnant, and they'd just finished trimming the tree. She was trying to direct Edward to the best place to anchor it, and they'd been going round and round about it.

"_Honey_, it's a damn Christmas tree. It doesn't really matter where it is. I just don't want it too close to the fireplace. Now, how's this?" Edward asked feeling exasperated with his wife. They'd been bickering about the placement of the tree for an hour, and he was done moving it around the family room.

"Fine. It's great there. Now, turn off the lights and turn on the tree," Bella ordered from the couch. She didn't feel well, and she couldn't describe her discomfort. She still had a month before the baby was due, and she wondered if she was coming down with something. Colds had been circulating through the ranch, and as much as she'd tried to stay away from the ranch hands when they were sick, she was sure that she hadn't dodged the germs completely.

Once Edward had the lights off in the house and the tree was lit, she felt better. It didn't hurt that he was sitting at the end of the couch rubbing her swollen feet. Her hands were so swollen that she couldn't wear her rings, and she had a headache. She didn't tell him about it because he'd worry, and she knew it because he'd been so protective of her during her pregnancy.

They'd made love earlier in the afternoon as the rain pounded the roof of the ranch house, and she was as content as she'd ever been that evening despite her discomfort.

She'd been nesting, as a book had told her. She'd washed everything they had for the baby, and they were set to go to Dallas and stay at the apartment after Christmas. Her doctor and the hospital were in Dallas, and Edward thought it was the best thing to do. They'd chosen not to find out the sex of the baby because they both liked the element of surprise involved.

She saw him reach over to the coffee table and pick up his cell phone. She saw him dial and wondered who he was calling. Bella didn't have to wait too long. "Daddy, it's me. Bella's feet, hands, and face are really swollen, and I believe she has a headache she ain't tellin' me about. Should I be worried?" he asked his father over the line, never taking his eyes from hers.

She was pissed. She didn't need him calling his father to check on her condition. She was fine except that she felt like a beached whale, and him worrying about her and reporting her to her in-laws pissed her off.

"Yeah…no, we're at the ranch…her doctor is in Dallas…not till after Christmas…seriously? Fine, I'll call ya," Edward replied and hung up the phone.

"We're goin' to the hospital," he announced. She shot up from her reclined position ready to shriek at him when she felt a pinch in her abdomen. She quickly clutched it, and suddenly she wasn't so opposed to going to the hospital.

"What did he say?" she asked as she tried to regain her composure.

"He told me that if I loved my wife and wanted her to be okay, I'd better get her ass to the hospital and get her checked out. No arguments. This is me, for the second time in our marriage, puttin' my foot down. I'll be right back," he responded.

She saw him hurry down the hallway and come back with her packed bag. She wasn't looking forward to the ride to Dallas, but maybe if she lay down in the back seat of the pick-up, she could stand it.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the emergency lane at Trinity Mother Frances hospital in Tyler. Bella leaned up on her arms and looked at the sign and wondered what the hell he was doing. "No arguments. Daddy said we can't chance the drive to Dallas until we get you checked out. I'll be right there. Stay put," Edward ordered. She struggled to sit up in the backseat and waited for his return. She felt her head hurting more, and she suddenly got worried.

A minute later, Edward came out of the emergency entrance of the hospital with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. He opened the door to the back seat and helped her out, and she could see the look of panic on his face.

"Mrs. Cullen, let's get you inside and see what's going on, sugar," the older woman coaxed as Edward picked her up and placed her in the wheelchair. He placed her suitcase on her lap and the nurse wheeled her into the emergency room while Edward moved the truck.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was in a hospital gown in a bed with a lot of equipment hooked up to her. Edward, she was told, was filling out paperwork, and they were trying to find an obstetrician to come in and examine her. The IV wasn't her favorite thing, but the fact that the room was somewhat dark did help her headache.

Five minutes later, a handsome young guy breezed into her room with her chart. "Mrs. Cullen? I'm Dr. Grant. I understand that you're not feeling well. Let's see what's going on," he called as he flipped through her chart and walked around perusing the different machines to which she was connected.

Edward quickly walked in and looked at the set up. She could see on his face that he was scared, and she felt that she needed to put him at ease. "Honey, this is Dr. Grant. He's reviewing my chart, and he's going to tell us what we need to do," she remarked. Edward walked over to the bed and took her hand, kissing it. They both looked at the doctor waiting for anything he would offer.

The man walked over to the bed and pumped up the blood pressure cuff placing the stethoscope on her arm and listening. He was watching the gauge carefully, and when he quickly released the valve, he pulled the scope from his ears and addressed the couple.

"Sorry. I'm not being rude. Your blood pressure is extremely high, and I don't think we want to wait to deliver this baby. In my opinion, it's too risky to induce because that will put more stress on you. From what I read on the monitor, the baby is fine for now, but you're not. I can get someone in to give you a second opinion, but I think we need to do a C-section and bring this little one into the world tonight," the doctor offered.

Bella saw Edward pull out his phone and dial. "Daddy, hang on. Dr. Grant, this is my father. He's the chief of emergency medicine at Houston Mercy. He's my second opinion," Edward ordered. The doctor took the phone and began to talk to Carlisle.

"Darlin', I know it's early, but if we need to do it, then we'll do it, right? I can't live without either one of ya, so I'm all for doin' whatever this guy says if Daddy agrees. Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just want my head to stop hurting," Bella remarked closing her eyes. At that point, she didn't give a damn what happened. She wanted her baby safe, and she'd do whatever they told her she had to do to make it happen.

Doctor Grant walked back into the room and handed Edward his phone. "So?" Edward asked his father.

"Son, she's close to having a stroke. They need to do emergency surgery, and they need to do it now. Let the man do his job, and your momma and I are gonna get a plane there as soon as we can. We love ya both, and we'll be prayin' for ya. Keep the faith. Everything's gonna be alright," his father told him.

He flipped his phone closed and nodded to the doctor. "Okay, Mrs. Cullen, we're going to take you to surgery, and bring this little one into the world. I'll see you in a few minutes. Mr. Cullen, a word," the doctor responded.

Edward was reluctant to leave the room, but a nurse came in and began working with Bella, so he stepped out with the doctor. "Mr. Cullen, believe it or not, this isn't that uncommon with a first pregnancy. It's called preeclampsia, and it's nothing to play around with. The sooner we get the baby out, the sooner we can give your wife meds to lower her blood pressure. We need you to sign some papers, and then we'll get her to the OR.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think an epidural is wise in this instance, so we'll be putting her under general anesthesia. That means you can't be in the room, but I promise you, once the baby's born, someone will come out and update you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that your wife and child are perfectly fine," the doctor assured. Edward could only nod.

A nurse walked up to him with papers and pointed to lines for him to sign. A few minutes later, he saw them wheeling his wife out of the room and he quickly grabbed her hand. He could see she was a little out of it, so he hurriedly told her he loved her and that he'd see her in a little while. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and called Charlie's service, leaving a message that Bella was in the hospital.

A nurse led him to the waiting room, and he paced. He felt like he was caught in a 1960's sitcom where the dads stayed in the waiting room pacing as the moms gave birth somewhere off camera. He'd wanted to be there when his child was born, but the safety of his wife and child outweighed any desire he had to protest being kept out of the room.

"Edward? How is she? Have you heard anything?" Charlie asked as he raced into the waiting room.

"Damn, you got here fast. Um, I haven't heard anything yet, but they thought it was best to do it right away, so I'm just praying everything's okay. I talked to my dad, and he agreed with the doctor. They took her in a few minutes ago."

Thirty minutes later, a young woman came into the waiting room where Edward was waiting with Charlie, the two of them pacing and praying. "Mr. Cullen?" she asked. The two men quickly walked over to her and Edward nodded.

"Your wife and daughter are fine. Give us a few minutes to get her cleaned up, and we'll bring you to the nursery so you can see her. Mrs. Cullen's going to recovery, but you'll be able to see her in about an hour. Her blood pressure is down, and Dr. Grant believes she'll be just fine," the woman told him. Edward and Charlie hugged each other at the news, and then it settled into Edward's mind what she'd said.

"Wait, it's a girl?" Edward asked. He hadn't really thought about the sex of the baby, and they hadn't discussed it. He was surprised, but not unhappy.

If his first-born was to be a girl, he'd embrace it with everything in him. He was a father, which was all he wanted, and if the baby was fine and his wife was fine, he didn't care.

Charlie patted him on the back and pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket, blowing his nose and drying his eyes. He started laughing and looked at Edward. "You know, the women outnumber us now. Sue and I aren't plannin' any more kids, so it's up to you to even the numbers." Both men laughed as they were led to the nursery glass to see the latest baby in the Cullen/Swan family. It was a very happy night for both of them.

##

Esme and Carlisle hurried into the hospital in Tyler, Texas, at 11:30 PM. They'd chartered a plane to get to Tyler as fast as possible, and it had taken longer than either wanted, but at least they were there.

Esme approached the desk. "I'm looking for my daughter, Bella Cullen. She's here to have a baby," Esme told the young man behind the desk. She watched him punch in keys on his computer and smile.

"Mrs. Cullen is on four. The nurse up there will be able to direct you. Take those elevators," he replied and pointed to the left.

The couple scurried to the silver doors and Carlisle pushed the button. He was pacing as they waited, which was what he always did when he waited for an elevator. They drove him crazy, but it was something he was used to, so he tried to remain calm. He prayed that Bella was fine, as well as the baby, but his biggest concern was his son.

##

Edward was in Bella's hospital room listening to the sounds of his daughter and his wife sleeping. It was nearly midnight, and he wasn't able to sleep. The chair was comfortable enough, but he was too excited to close his eyes.

Charlie had left about an hour after the baby was born, with a promise to come back the next day with Sue, and he was content to just sit in the room and look at the two loves of his life as he tried to absorb the new turn his life had taken.

When he heard the soft knock on the door, he rose from the chair and walked over to find his parents waiting. "Hey, y'all made good time. They're both sleepin'. Y'all should go to the ranch and get some sleep and come back in the mornin'," he remarked quietly.

"Boy or girl?" Esme whispered. It was the only question she had.

"Girl," Edward answered. His mother hugged him tightly and he heard her sniff which meant she was crying. He felt his father's arms around him as well, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

He hadn't cried since he'd heard the news that his wife and daughter were fine, but with his parents there, he couldn't hold back. He broke down and felt all of the tension release from his body as his mother and father held him. It was a cathartic release that he needed, and he was grateful for it.

"We're so proud and happy. How's Bella?" his father asked.

"She's gonna be just fine. The doctor assured me we could have more if we wanted to, so I'm happy. Now, I'll see y'all in the mornin'. Oh, will y'all bring me some clean clothes? I didn't have time to get stuff together," he asked.

They both nodded, kissed his cheeks, and left. He went back into the room kissing his daughter on her forehead and then his wife, settling into the chair with the blanket and dozing off quite happy and content. It was another thing he wasn't prepared for, but he welcomed it with open arms.

##

"God, she's gorgeous," Emmett responded that July evening while looking at the four year-old girl sleeping in the bedroom that he and Rosalie had hastily painted when they'd received the news that they were going to get to take the child home with them.

They'd gone to Dallas to meet her just after Christmas, and they'd been allowed to spend time with her and even met her mother. The young woman, Diana, was grateful that someone was going to adopt her daughter, and Emmett and Rosalie had done everything they could to ensure that the young woman was comfortable at the end of her life.

They'd had Diana moved from the welfare facility she was in to a private hospice, and Rosalie went to visit her quite often. She listened to the stories that the young woman recounted about Lilly's life prior to her mother's illness, and she even recorded messages from the woman to the little girl.

Rosalie was allowed to bring Lilly to visit her mother on days when her mother was feeling up to it, and Rosalie knew that she'd never regret giving the child the time with her biological mother. The young woman was so grateful to her that Rosalie became uneasy with the gratitude that the woman oozed each time she went to visit.

When the hospice called Emmett and Rosalie in the middle of the night and told them that Diana wanted to see them, they didn't hesitate to jump in the BMW and speed to Dallas. The young woman seemed to know her time was up, and she had a few things she wanted to tell them.

"Please take care of my baby. She didn't deserve her father to run out on her or for me to get sick. I trust that you two will make up to her the fact that she'll be an orphan. I won't ask you to keep talking about me to her, but on her wedding day, will you please tell her I loved her very much," Diana asked of them.

Neither of them could help but cry, and when the monitor signaled a high pitched tone that indicated the end of Diana's life, Emmett and Rosalie were holding her hands and crying for the loss of a truly selfless person.

Diana had signed all of the paperwork for them to adopt Lilly, and they were able to quickly get through the red tape that accompanied the adoption. A short two months later, they were able to bring their little girl home.

"She is. She actually looks like she could be ours with those big blue eyes and blonde hair," Rosalie answered as the pair stood arm in arm watching the child sleep. The little girl's name was Lilly, which was incredible in both of their opinions.

When the adoption was final, they'd changed her name to Lillian Diana Maureen McCarty. Lillian happened to be Rosalie's grandmother's name. Diana was the girl's mother's name, and Maureen was Emmett's mother's name. It was almost as if it was destined to be.

Rosalie was surprised at the way her life had turned out. Two years prior, she had no idea that a tryst with a ranch foreman would lead to happiness she never thought she'd deserve. She thought that just maybe some fate somewhere was trying to make up to her for the fact that she was unable to have her own babies. Little Lilly McCarty was truly a gift from the heavens.

\\\

_**E/N: Maybe I should have mentioned that a tissue might have been needed? Anyway, I've read this chapter several times, and it makes me cry every time. I'm a sap, and maybe y'all aren't that way.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and I hope to hear from ya.**_

_**Till next time…xoxo**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Love hearing from you!**_

_**SMeyer owns…I do not…**_

_**\\\**_

_54. Days Go By_

_Eleven Months Later _

Edward was at the kitchen table feeding Lizzy breakfast. Bella and Maria were finishing up breakfast for the hands that lived in various houses that were sprinkled around the ranch. The pool was finished, and there had been many lively parties that had occurred at the ranch. Lilly McCarty had even taken swimming lessons in the pool, which made both Edward and Bella happy.

Sam and Emily had broken up and gotten back together and were finally engaged. Paul and Rachel from the diner were serious, and he spent more nights at her apartment than he did at the bunkhouse. Jared and Kim were engaged. Emmett and Rosalie had adopted Lilly, and life at the Circle C was changing, but everyone who lived there was happy about all of it.

"Okay, boys, start passin'," Bella told them as she placed the bowl of eggs and the plate of bacon on the table. Maria had already served up the grits and biscuits, and everyone was eating. It was exactly the way the Cullens wanted their house to be…full of family.

Billy Black was buying rodeo stock from them, and it was a busy time at the ranch. Bella's book was stalled, but Jasper had been very accommodating after Lizzy was born and had agreed to an extension. Bella was grateful, though she wondered if she'd ever be able to finish it. She still loved the characters, but her life was so full that trying to find the time to write was difficult.

"No," Lizzy called as she pushed her plate away. Her highchair was next to Edward's place at the head of the table, and apparently, she was done eating. She'd had bananas and cereal and she wanted down. Edward released the tray and unlatched the strap lowering her to the floor. It was a typical morning in their life, and he watched her toddle off to the family room and grab her doll to play.

After he stopped staring at the dark-haired, green eyed beauty who had taken residence in his heart alongside her mother, he turned to the men at the table. "Okay, we ain't doin' a birthday party for me, so you girls get that shit outta your heads. We'll have a pool party, but it's not because of my birthday. Dan's gettin' ready for the competition at his place. Are we goin?" Edward asked as Bella placed a plate of pancakes in front of him with sausage. He was going to be thirty-four, and he wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"Hell, yeah. Actually, Seth is gonna try his hand at team pennin' with us. We just need a girl," Emmett replied looking at Bella. She smiled and shook her head no.

"Not this go-round boys. I've got too much to take care of around here, and I couldn't practice like I'd want to. I appreciate it, but Sam, I think Emily could do it. She's been ridin' Scout, and I think you should give her a chance," Bella suggested.

Just then, Lizzy walked over to the table and slapped Edward with the doll that Maria had given her for her birthday when she turned a year old. It was a rag doll, but Lizzy loved it. "What, baby girl? Come here," Edward told her as he picked her up and held her on his lap kissing the top of her head. She was the light of his life, and nothing was more important than Lizzy and Bella in Edward's world.

He took a drink of his coffee as his daughter played with the eggs on his plate. Of course, she was spoiled because all of the ranch hands let her have her way. Edward was at a loss of what to do about it, but she was his daughter, and he felt like it was a natural progression that the hands would fall for his daughter just the same way they'd fallen for her mother years prior.

Edward looked around the kitchen and noticed that Bella wasn't anywhere around. He continued to allow Lizzy to feed him eggs with her tiny hands, and he didn't have a complaint in the world. As soon as breakfast was over, Maria took Lizzy to clean her up, and Edward went in search of his wife.

He found her in the bedroom crying, and it worried him because she'd been acting strange. He pulled her to him and kissed her, tasting mint on her breath. He knew she'd already brushed her teeth, and she'd had tea, but the minty taste was fresh and he wondered why.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" he asked. In his mind, life was as good as it was ever going to get, and why she was crying was a great concern.

"I love you. You know that, right?" she asked with tears in her eyes as they stood outside the bathroom door.

"Of course I do. You don't have to do that stupid competition. You've got your hands full with Lizzy. Don't let those boys bully ya into somethin'…" he began.

She placed her fingers over his mouth and kissed him again. He could feel the love she had for him, and he wished he didn't have to go to the barn. He wanted to crawl back into bed with her and show her exactly how much he wanted her.

"Look, I know that we worried and planned and plotted with Lizzy. Um, it's not exactly going to be that way this time. I'm not sure how it happened, except that I missed a few pills along the way, but I'm pregnant again. I'm sorry if it's too soon, but it is what it is," she responded.

She couldn't anticipate what he'd do with the news. When he pushed her onto the bed and kissed her deeply, it was the last thing she expected. They'd talked about another child, but they hadn't really discussed the "when" of it. It was a reality, and she wasn't sure he was ready for it, but he gave her every indication that he certainly was when he kissed her. That was all she needed.

Masen Charles Cullen was born on Valentine's Day. He was a bouncing baby boy welcomed by his sister Elizabeth Maria, his mother and father, his grandparents, his aunts, Leah and Anna, and his uncles, Seth and Evan, along with friends and other family. The family was a large one, and everyone was happy to welcome another member.

##

_Three Years Later_

"Ladies and gentlemen, on deck is Seth Clearwater. He's riding Pride out of Sampson's Pride from the Circle C. This young cowboy has come a long way, but he's been mentored by one of the best cowboys who ever roped a calf. Let's see what he can do," the announcer called.

"Look at me. This is somethin' you've done at the ranch every day for years. This isn't anything new. Just think about it like we're gettin' up cattle to brand 'em. You've got this," Edward told him as he helped him saddle Pride.

It was the Junior Championship Rodeo, and Seth was ranked high. He'd learned very well how to rope a calf, and he was ready. Lizzy and Masen were with Bella, and Charlie and Sue had Evan and Anna somewhere, but in that moment, it was just two brothers, so to speak.

"You know, you were the first person I ever wanted to impress. I remember when you came to the house that first time, and I really liked ya. I appreciate every opportunity you've given me and all the help you've been. I won't disappoint ya," Seth responded as he hauled his six-foot-plus frame up onto the horse.

"You won't disappoint anybody but yourself. You can do this. Put all of these people out of your mind and think about you and Pride. You've done it before, and it's just like when we're in the pasture. Now, go rope yourself a calf," Edward told him as he slapped the horse on the ass and walked away.

He was so proud of Seth, he was busting his buttons. He'd been working with him for three years, and the kid was good with a rope. He was incredibly agile for someone so large, and Edward and Bella joked about how much it took Charlie and Sue to feed the sixteen-year old.

Edward left him to go warm up the horse and think just as Edward had always done before a ride. It was something they had in common, and at that moment as he watched Seth ride away, he remembered the little boy he'd met six years earlier and he couldn't help but laugh. They'd both grown up a lot.

Edward went to the stands where the family was sitting and settled in next to Bella grabbing her hand. He was as nervous as if it was him on the back of the horse. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand as Lizzy and Masen walked back to the stands with Maria who was with them on the trip, each carrying a bag of popcorn.

They were in Houston for the Junior Rodeo, and they were staying at Cullens Corner. Mrs. K had retired, and there was a new housekeeper named Janice but she was very standoff-ish, so they hadn't warmed up to her. However, she was good at her job, and Edward was glad that his parents still had people helping them with the ranch.

Alice and Jasper had moved to a larger place in Dallas the year before, and they had a baby on the way plus they'd taken in Jasper's nephew, Justin, after his sister wasn't able to care for the little boy any longer. He was two, and he looked more like Jasper than anyone could have imagined. After the rodeo, Carlisle and Esme were going back to Dallas to be there for the end of the pregnancy and the birth of their third grandchild.

Edward was still on the board of Cullen Industries, but he proxied his vote most of the time so that he didn't have to go to Dallas and leave his family for the Board meetings. They had a very good life at the ranch, and it was something of which Edward was quite proud.

"The cowboy's in the box, and there's the nod," the announcer called. The entire party watched as Seth rode Pride out of the box and twirled the lariat over his head three times before tossing it effortlessly, catching the calf easily. He jumped off the horse and scrambled down the line tossing the calf and tying the feet without any problems. He walked back over to Pride and climbed on the back to wait the six seconds until the horn sounded. When it did, they all held their breath for his time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the young man has set a new record here for the Grand Championship. His time is 5.892. Seems that family has rodeo in its blood. Let's give our new champion a round of applause," the announcer called. Everyone rose to their feet and clapped as Seth raised his cowboy hat in the air.

No one was more proud than Edward. He'd worked with Seth to teach him everything he knew, and the kid had surpassed him. He was quite happy about it.

##

"This is the most morbid thing we've ever done," Bella told her husband as he led her through the cemetery in Jacksonville, Florida. The kids were with his parents at the ranch in Dallas. Alice had her baby, a little boy, Jeremy, and Edward's parents volunteered to take care of Lizzy and Masen at the ranch when Edward explained the situation to them.

"I know it is, but it's something that needs to be done. Don't argue," Edward demanded as he looked at the map in his hand. They turned left and right until they found it.

It was a simple piece of granite with a name and no dates, but it was something he'd had searched for, for years. It simply read "Renee Higganbotham Swan. He didn't dare have anything else etched into the marble besides the name. He wasn't sure how Bella would react to seeing it, so he took no liberties about an inscription. There could be one if she wanted it, but it was her call.

"Whose this…wait, is this my mom's…shit," she replied as she sunk to the ground over the grave. He was ready for the breakdown because he knew it would come.

"It is. I thought it was time," he responded as he stepped back to let her have her time alone with her mother. He watched her trace out the letters on the headstone with her slender fingers, and he moved away and sat down on the grass just waiting for her to react. He didn't know if she'd be pissed about it, but he felt it necessary for her to know where her mother was set to rest.

"You know, I have one good memory of my mom. It's very vague, but she was wearing a yellow dress and she took me to a park. I remember the swings. I don't know if it really happened or if it was something I created in my mind, but it's the only memory I have. Thank you for doing this. I love you," Bella told him without turning around.

He knew she was crying because he could hear it in her voice, but he knew it was something she needed to get some type of closure about. He hoped it gave her some comfort knowing where her mother was and that it was properly marked.

After thirty minutes, Edward watched her dry her eyes, kiss her fingers and touch the stone. "Let's go. I think I can put this to rest now. You're an amazing man, Edward Cullen. I'm so glad that you're mine," she told him as she walked over to where he sat and offered her hand to help him up.

"As I've told you over the years, I'm the lucky one. Come on, let's go back to the hotel," he told her as he hugged her. He kissed her deeply, and the two turned to leave, walking arm in arm.

"So, your grandparents _aren't_ buried here?" she asked.

"Nope. Back east somewhere. I've never been. Sorry I lied to ya, but I didn't think you'd come if I told you the truth. I've had Jenks lookin' for it for years, and if the cemetery hadn't been sold, I doubt we'd have ever found it. I'm just glad you know where it is now. If you ever wanna come back, all ya gotta do is say the word. If ya don't, that's okay, too," he told her as he opened the door to the rental car for her to get inside.

Once he was settled in the driver's seat, she turned to him with a smile. "I doubt I ever will, but just knowing where it is makes me feel better. Let's stop on the way and grab a burger. After we get back to the room, I want to make love to my husband," Bella responded taking his hand. His foot didn't leave the gas pedal all the way back to the hotel.

Once the two reached their room at the hotel, they slowly undressed each other to take advantage of the unusual uninterrupted time together. They tried to squeeze in as much time alone as they could at the ranch, but with a five year-old daughter and a nearly three year-old son, it wasn't easy.

"Ya know, when Lizzy starts school in the fall and Mase goes to pre-school, it's just gonna be us during the day. I'm hopin' we'll get more time alone," Edward whispered against her skin as the two stood naked next to the bed.

"God, I do too. I love you so much. Thanks for doing this. You always have something up your sleeve, don't you?" Bella asked against his skin. She didn't want to think about what had brought them to Jacksonville. She was glad they'd come, and she was glad it was behind them.

"Well, darlin', right now I'm not wearin' sleeves. Now, let's get this thing off the bed. I've got somethin' on my mind, and it's all your fault for bringin' it up earlier," Edward told her as he pulled the spread and blankets back from the bed and gently laid her down on the cool sheets.

"Come on, Cowboy, show me what ya got," Bella whispered to him as she pulled him down on top of her. When he stroked into her, she couldn't help the tears. The day had been an emotional one, but she loved the man for what he'd done for her.

In her mind, no other man would take the years to do what Edward had done for her, and she had news to tell him, but it could wait until they got back to Tyler. She was gasping and panting as she found her release with him following closely behind her, and when they settled into the bed after cleaning up, they quickly fell into a deep restful sleep in spite of the day.

##

"Bella? Where are you?" Emily called as she walked into the ranch house after Edward told her that Bella was inside. He was taking Lizzy down to the barn with him, and Masen was at the McCarty's with Rose and Lilly.

"Up here," Bella called as she finished brushing her teeth. They'd been back from Jacksonville for a week, and she hadn't told Edward her news yet, but she had time. She wasn't sure how he'd take it because it was completely unplanned, but he'd never given her any indication that he was done having babies, and they hadn't exactly been careful.

After Masen, she'd moved to a diaphragm, and they hadn't exactly been diligent about it. She was hopeful that he wasn't going to be too surprised and look at it as a wonderful thing, but she wasn't certain because Lizzy and Masen were a handful and adding a new baby to the mix might prove to be too much for him.

Emily walked into the master bedroom with a smile. She'd always admired the ranch house, and she actually loved the fact that the house she and Sam lived in at the ranch was almost a miniature of it.

After the wedding, they'd agreed to split time between Tyler and Dallas, but neither had a desire to move from the ranch. Bella and Edward made it too easy to stay.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in her robe, and she knew exactly what Emily was going to tell her because she'd noticed that Emily had been avoiding meals just like her. "You too?" Bella asked.

"God, you're pregnant again?" Emily asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Yep. Number three. Does Sam know?" Bella asked.

"About me or you?" Emily teased.

"Jackass…you? Edward doesn't know yet," Bella remarked as she pulled off the robe and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Not yet. We were actually planning to wait, and obviously, that didn't happen, so I came to the sage for advice. How do I tell him that I'm pregnant?" Emily asked as she kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs on the bed.

Bella sat down next to her and smiled. "Have you talked about it?"

"Yep. We talked about waiting, but apparently, someone else had something in mind," Emily responded with her hand on her stomach.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, we only talked about two. This one is gonna come so far out of left field that I'm not sure what he's gonna say about it. I remember when I told him about Lizzy, he hit Emmett and broke his hand. Masen was easier. These men are proud, and I think Sam will be very happy about the news, regardless of how unexpected it is. Make him a nice dinner, and break the news gently. Maybe give him a little alcohol first," Bella suggested. They both laughed.

"_Bella!_" they both heard Edward yell from downstairs. They were just off the bed drying their tears as Edward skidded into the bedroom looking frantic.

"You two okay?" he asked as they saw him take in the sight of the two of them crying.

"Um, yeah, I was telling Emily about Jacksonville. What's up?" Bella asked pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Kids, I need to get home and get chicken on the stove. I'll talk to you both later," Emily responded quickly leaving the bedroom. Once they heard the back door close, Bella saw Edward go to his closet and pull out a duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she rose from the side of the bed to make it.

"I'm takin' the kids and goin' to Houston to see Momma and Daddy. You, my love, need to finish your book. I know you've been stallin' but I know it's still in the back of your mind, so we're goin' for the weekend and we'll be back on Monday. You pull that CD out that you filed your stories on before ya got your new laptop, and finish it. I know it's close to bein' done, and I don't want ya ever feelin' like it was somethin' ya shoulda done," Edward told her as he pulled clothes out of the drawers and closets filling the duffel.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" she asked. She knew she'd been a little distant since they'd returned from Jacksonville, but she couldn't fathom that he was going to leave her and take her children.

"_What?_" he asked seeming confused.

"Suddenly, you're taking the kids and going to your parents and leaving. I know I've been a little distant, but I promise you that it's just because of Jacksonville and some other stuff," she began feeling the tears pooling in her eyes yet again. She was certain that if he knew how much she actually cried, he'd put her in a padded cell somewhere.

"Oh, dear God no, darlin'. Momma and Daddy wanna see the kids, and I really think you need to finish that book. I know you've been thinkin' about it because ya talk in your sleep, so take the next three days and do it. If ya don't wanna send it to Cornflower…fine…but I know how ya are with it hangin' out there. I know ya feel like its unfinished business, and I don't want ya worryin' about it.

"I'm certainly not leavin' ya. I'd cut off a limb before I'd ever leave ya. You're the love of my life, and you know that as sure as I'm standin' here," he told her as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently. She let go a held breath and smiled.

She wasn't exactly unhappy at his proposal. The book was hanging over her head as something that wasn't finished, and she thought about it a lot. If he was offering her a weekend to finish it, she'd do it. She promised herself that when he came back home on Monday, she'd come clean about the pregnancy, and she prayed he'd be as happy as she was about it.

##

"You and Bella have been married a little while now, and I need your advice," Sam asked as he stood in the middle of the indoor arena next to Edward earlier that morning.

Lizzy was riding Chief who was getting old. He was great with the kids, and Edward hated that he was as old as he was, but as long as he was able to walk around the ring, Edward was going to keep him. Charlie came over and gave him shots for what was comparable to arthritis in humans and the gelding seemed to be doing well, having no problem keeping weight on.

Lizzy loved him, and watching her on the child's saddle in her pink helmet walking around the arena on the horse made Edward smile. He loved the fact that his daughter loved to ride as much as he did, and he'd make certain that there was a gentle horse on the ranch for Lizzy and Masen to ride as long as he drew a breath.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" Edward asked without looking at Sam.

"Emily's cryin' all the time and God forbid that I leave my dirty jeans on the floor. She absolutely becomes homicidal. I love the woman, but I've never seen this side of her," Sam confided as the two watched Lizzy kick Chief in the sides.

"Hey Missy, he's just fine. Don't kick him into a gait or I'll take ya off of him," Edward called as a threat to the light of his life. He'd seen his daughter covertly trying to get the horse to go faster, but Lizzy was too much of a daredevil for her young age, and he wasn't going to put his daughter in danger in any way.

After she stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, he looked at Sam. "Well, based on what I've witnessed in my _own_ house, I'd say your wife is gonna give ya some very good news. Sounds like somethin' that I went through with Bella when she was first pregnant with Lizzy," Edward announced.

He saw Sam's eyebrows rise into his hairline, and he wondered if it wasn't even something that the man had ever considered. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Shit," Sam whispered. One thing that Edward and Bella appreciated about all of the hands on the ranch was the fact that they didn't curse around the kids.

Just then, Edward's cell rang. He looked at the screen and saw it was his father. "Sam, will you watch her, please, and if she tries to kick him into his gait, pull her off. Bella will kill me if she falls," Edward remarked as he walked out of the arena after Sam nodded in agreement.

"Daddy, how are ya?" Edward asked. He hadn't talked to his father in a week, and from what he remembered, his father was supposed to be filling in for the head of emergency medicine at the hospital in Houston, having gone part-time at the hospital earlier in the year. They usually talked on Sunday nights, so when his father called him that Friday afternoon, it was a surprise.

"I'm good. Listen, I'm at the hospital, but I've got a bit of a dilemma here that I shouldn't be callin' ya about, but hang it all. What was that guy's name who tried to have his way with Bella a few years back?" his father asked.

"Tyler Crowley, why?" Edward asked feeling his blood boil at the memory.

"Well, we've got a guy here who has the same name, and he's been pistol whipped pretty damn good. The name sounded familiar. So, how're my grandkids?" Carlisle asked him.

Edward looked at his phone and saw he'd missed a text, so as he chatted with his father, he checked his texts. There was one from Jenks, who Edward didn't hear from very often. He was actually glad that nothing was going on in his life that required the man's services.

As he told his father about the latest news at the ranch, he read the text and smiled, knowing exactly what it meant.

_We're square now. No charge for that one. He was a smart mouthed little prick, and it was actually my pleasure. Take care –Jenks_

"Daddy, I think the kids and I are gonna come visit for the weekend. You and Momma got plans?" Edward asked.

If Tyler Crowley, the one piece of business that stuck out in Edward's mind as unfinished, was in the hospital in Houston, he was going to go there and reinforce that the man was never to step one boot toe in Dallas or Tyler again.

"We got nothin' goin' on. Is Bella comin'?" his father asked.

"She's got somethin' she needs to do here, but we'll all come for a visit soon. I'll call ya with information as soon as I make plans. Thanks for callin'. I won't tell anybody you broke HIPPA laws," Edward teased.

The two hung up, and Edward went back into the arena to get his daughter and go to Houston to make certain that Tyler Crowley understood that if he showed up on the property, Edward would shoot him dead.

\\\

_**E/N: So, our Mr. Cullen is going to get to take care of some business, and he's going to be a dad for the third time, but he doesn't know yet. Let me hear from ya!**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**[Sorry this is late…my ISP sux big time. My WiFi has been down and just got fixed.]**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I truly love hearing what you think about the story. This is the last regular chapter. The next one is the Epi, and it really snuck up on me. I hope you enjoy this and I hope I've lived up to your expectations.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**\\\**_

55. Love of a Lifetime

After Bella packed up the kids and kissed the three people she loved more than anything in the world good-bye, she settled with her laptop in the middle of the king-sized bed in the ranch house. She hadn't yet told Edward about the new baby before he left, but she vowed she would tell him when they returned from Houston on Monday. She'd been thinking about how she wanted to end "The Farmer's Daughter," and since the story was much more autobiographical than she'd have liked, there was only one way for Sami and Tate's story to end.

"_Sami saw Tate standing in the hallway of the barn with Chester saddled and she was confused. She'd pulled on the jeans and top Tate had hung over the bathroom door and went to meet him in their barn as he'd asked. Since they'd gotten engaged, he'd been acting strange, and she didn't know why. _

_She knew the last injury had thrown him, but when he announced that he was quitting rodeo, she was surprised. His confession that he'd rather go out on top than try to go back for another year sounded plausible, but he'd yet to tell her what his plans were beyond retirement._

'_Tate, honey, what's wrong?' she asked as she walked toward him seeing him tighten the saddle on the horse. She saw the sexy smirk on his face, and she couldn't help but take a deep breath. The idea of being married to the man sent her heart racing every time. She couldn't believe he was hers, and when he told her that he couldn't wait for her to be his wife, it caused her to pinch herself._

'_Why, darlin', nothins' wrong. I wanted to talk to ya about a few things, and I thought a ride might be a good way to go about it. Now, climb on up there,' he instructed as he unclipped the lead from the halter after placing the bridle on the horse._

_Sami didn't hesitate. They were going to be married the next day, and it was the last day they'd have alone together until they went to the cabin for their honeymoon._

_They rode to the hay barn on the other side of the Harrison ranch, and Sami saw a familiar face waiting for them. 'Reverend Stone? What brings you out?' she asked._

'_I guess your man didn't tell ya what's goin' on. I'll just step inside with the others,' Reverend Stone called as he walked into the office closing the door. Sami saw several horses and the four wheelers parked outside the building. Then, Tate walked Chester around the corner and she saw a white tent with chairs and flowers. She had no idea what was going on._

'_Climb down, darlin',' Tate instructed. She did so without question. _

'_Look, I thought maybe if we just had a simple ceremony here where we were first together, tomorrow wouldn't be so worrisome. I love ya, and I just want us to be married. I know how much this whole weddin' business has bothered ya, so our families are inside the office, and we're just gonna do it simple for us today, and then have the big one tomorrow like we planned. That is, if you wanna,' Tate offered. _

_She was speechless. It was more than she'd ever imagined, and she couldn't help but jump him. It was exactly what she thought their wedding should be in the first place, and if she'd held her ground with everyone, it was exactly how she'd have wanted it._

'_Tate, that sounds perfect. Let's get married,' she told him as she pulled him in to kiss him deeply. After an indecent amount of grinding against each other, Tate walked to the office and opened the door beckoning for their families to come out._

_As Sami looked around, she was thrilled. It was both of their families, and it was exactly as she'd have planned it if she'd have actually had the opportunity. _

_The Bellows family was on one side, and the Harrison family was on the other. The only guest that was a surprise at the impromptu wedding was the one she would tell Tate about later when they were alone. She knew he would be happy with the news, and she looked forward to telling him about the surprise that would greet them in seven-and-a-half months. It was more perfect than she could have ever imagined. _

_As she looked back on the day she met the man standing across from her pledging his love, she could remember him climbing down from the hayloft without a shirt looking sexier than any man she'd ever seen in her life. It still surprised her that he was hers. She was looking forward to the rest of their life together. It was going to be a fun ride."_

"There. That seems fitting," Bella called out loud as she finished and saved her document. She fired off the ending chapter to Josh Dowling with a note that read "A blast from your past," and she would wait to see if she heard from him. If she didn't then so be it, but at least in her mind it was finished.

After she completed her e-mail, she went to the bedroom and packed a bag. She was going to Houston because she couldn't bear to be away from her family and finishing the book gave her the closure that she needed. She could move on, and she needed to tell Edward the news that she'd been keeping from him. It was good news, or so she hoped, and she was anxious to share it.

##

"Thank you, Mrs. Hanes, was it? I'm pretty sure I'd have lost my mind without ya," Edward told the nice older woman who had been seated across the aisle from him on the flight.

He made two vows to himself during that flight. The first one was that he was never going to fly with his children without his wife again. It had been horrible, and without the nice lady telling Masen stories and the coloring book that the flight attendant had given Lizzy, he was certain he'd have pulled out his hair.

The second vow was that he'd actually never fly commercial again. He missed the jet, and he decided then and there that he'd buy into a lease for a private plane. At least then, the kids could get up and move around while it was safe and maybe not be so disagreeable during the flight.

As they walked out of Houston Hobby, Edward saw his mother and sister waiting for them. "There's my babies," he heard his mother call as Lizzy and Masen ran out of the airport terminal toward Esme and Alice waiting at the curb.

He watched his mother scoop them both up into her arms as Alice walked over to him and helped him with their bags. He could tell she had something on her mind, and he was certain he knew what it was.

"So, I guess you'll get a cab to the ranch from the hospital?" Alice asked as she loaded the kids' bags in the back of the Escalade. He looked around the corner and saw his mother settling the children into safety seats in the back seat of the car, and he turned to his sister and smiled.

"I've been waitin' a few years for this little talk, and I'm not about to pass up the opportunity to settle some unfinished business. Where's Justin, Jeremy, and Jasper?" he asked as he kissed his sister on the forehead.

They didn't spend as much time together as he'd have liked because the Whitlocks lived in Dallas, and he and Bella lived at the ranch. They still had the apartment in town, but they barely spent any time there.

"Jasper and Justin were going swimming, and Jeremy was in the pak-n-play on the patio with Senna, the nanny, when I left. Justin has been taking swimming lessons, and he loves the water, God bless him. Jeremy is just like a jellyfish. Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"She's actually finishin' her book. I left her with her laptop and a kiss. I know it's somethin' that's been botherin' her for a couple of years, so I told her to finish it. If Jasper doesn't publish it, I don't think she'll care, but she needed to do it. So, shall we?" Edward asked as he opened the front door of the passenger side of the Escalade. His sister climbed in, and he climbed in behind her taking Masen's hand from the safety seat next to him.

"Now, we're not gonna have to bail ya out are we?" his mother asked as she pulled out of the airport parking lane.

"Well, if he's in as bad of shape as I believe, you won't have to. I just want to reinforce to him that if his ass ever shows up anywhere near my wife, next time he won't wake up. I don't plan to end up in jail, but I'll get my point across," Edward explained.

Forty-five minutes later, Esme pulled up into the emergency lane of Houston Mercy and let her son out, promising to take care of her beloved grandchildren until he returned to the ranch.

Edward took a deep breath and walked inside. He ambled up to the reception desk and lied to the young woman behind it telling her that he was Tyler Crowley's brother. After she gave up the room number, he winked at her and took the elevator to the sixth floor.

He went into the room and found Crowley in the bed with a massive bandage around his head and both of his eyes blackened. He looked around seeing no one else in the room, and he pulled up a chair waiting for the man to wake up.

The nurse had assured him that Crowley was conscious, and he was prepared to wait for the man to open his eyes. After fifteen minutes, Edward had reached the end of his patience. He shoved the man on the shoulder and when his eyes fluttered open, Edward waited for recognition. When he saw it, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, hey there, you little peckerwood. Now, let's make this quick because I've got a family to get back to. This little accident could have been a lot worse if I'd gotten to ya first. Once you're all better, you haul your ass right back down to Mexico, and we ain't gonna have no problems, you understand? You stay here in the States, and I can promise ya, this won't be the worst thing that happens to ya," Edward threatened in a quiet voice so that no one could hear him.

He saw the man swallow hard, and it made him happy. "Yeah, I thought that might give ya somethin' to think about. Now, I'll be keepin' tabs on ya till ya haul your ass outta here, so as soon as the docs here give ya the go ahead, I'd suggest you get the fuck out of town. Here, I'll give ya a little money toward your trip," Edward told him as he tossed five hundred-dollar bills on the bed.

He started to walk away and then turned around to look at the man in the bed. "I ain't kiddin' about this. I _will_ kill ya, _son_. After what you tried to do to my wife, I won't hesitate for a minute. Get your ass out of here as soon as possible or be prepared. I know people who can make it look like an accident," he tossed out as he walked into the hallway.

He walked down to the elevator and didn't look back. In his mind, it was finally behind him. He'd taken care of a bit of unfinished business, and he was quite happy. He hoped the man took him seriously because he had not one problem with shooting the man. No one threatened his family and got away with it.

##

When Bella's plane landed at Houston Hobby, she grabbed a cab and gave him directions to Cullens Corner. The man was hesitant because it was several miles from the airport, but she handed him cash up front…after that he didn't say another word.

As the cab pulled up in front of the house, she saw Edward in the yard tossing a ball with a toddling Justin and Masen, and it warmed her heart.

She crawled out of the car pulling her bag with her and walked up the driveway from where the cabbie let her out. She stopped just short of being noticed and watched Edward with the boys. Justin was the same age as Masen, and he was wielding a plastic bat wildly in the air. It was then that she realized that they were playing with a whiffle ball set, and she couldn't hold in the smile.

"Hold it a little lower and swing out from your waist. Where's your uncle?" Edward called to Justin as Masen stood next to Edward holding several of the plastic balls for his dad.

"Maybe he needs me to show him how to do it," Bella called as she walked up toward where the three were standing. She placed her hands over Justin's tiny hands on the bat and nodded toward Edward to pitch. He did and they hit the ball, though not far because it was, after all, a whiffle ball set. Masen jumped up and down and Justin mimicked his antics which caused Bella and Edward to laugh.

Masen launched himself at her, and she scooped him up. It had only been a day since they'd been apart, but she didn't like being away from her family, and she was happy that they didn't seem to want to be away from her.

"Darlin', what are ya doin' here? I thought you were gonna finish your book?" Edward asked as he pulled her into a hug with Masen on her hip and Justin on his. He couldn't help but laugh because Masen was nearly as big as his mother. She was small but strong, and Edward counted himself very lucky to have her as his wife.

"I finished it. I was very close, and if I wasn't so distracted with having babies, I'd have finished it a long time ago. Now, how about a kiss," Bella responded as they both put the boys down and Edward pulled her into a kiss.

She didn't hesitate to sweep her tongue across his lips and feel him open his mouth inviting her inside. They had a big love between them, and nothing or no one could come between them. Ever. After they heard the laughing, they broke apart seeing Lizzy pointing at them, along with Carlisle and Esme standing next to her as the little boys toddled toward the porch.

Esme pulled her from Edward's grasp and hugged her. "This is a great surprise, daughter. I've missed ya. Now, come inside and let's get settled. You're husband, here, has somethin' to tell ya, but I wanna know how you're doin', and why do ya look a little peaked," Esme remarked, leading her to the house with Edward pulling her suitcase up the driveway behind them. He wondered about it himself.

##

After dinner, where Edward noticed Bella didn't really eat, they all retired outside and watched the kids playing in the yard. Everyone had talked at dinner, but Edward noticed that Bella was quiet.

He knew that his mother had told her about Tyler Crowley, and he worried that she was afraid because the man was in the same city they were in, so as soon as he could get her alone, he planned to reassure her that she was in no danger and he had handled Crowley. As he took another drink of his beer, he saw a tear slip down her face, and it worried him.

"Sugar, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her onto his lap as they sat on the patio of his parents' house. The kids were chasing fireflies and playing with a ball, and his sister and her husband were talking to his parents as Alice was feeding Jeremy, so no one was paying attention to them.

"I've got something to tell you that might not be the most welcome news in the world, but there's not much we can do about it now," she whispered to him. It seemed like the best time to tell him because he seemed so relaxed, and maybe he was a little drunk, which might help ease the news.

"There's nothin' you could tell me that would make me unhappy. Spill it. I can tell that somethin's been wrong for a few weeks, and _that_ bothers me more than whatever you're gonna tell me. _Masen, don't hit anybody with that bat or I'll have to put ya in a time out_," Edward called as he saw Masen chasing Lizzy with the whiffle ball bat around the yard while Justin was hot on their trail.

Bella swallowed hard because she was pretty sure that the news she was going to give him wasn't going to make him happy, especially in light of what had just happened with the kids running around like lunatics.

"Maybe we should wait until we get back home to the ranch," she responded as she completely chickened out on telling him. It was early, and she didn't actually _need_ to tell him yet, so maybe she could wait.

"Now, don't start that horseshit with me. I know somethin' is goin' on, and ya need to come clean. I love ya, and I hate it when you keep shit from me," Edward told her quietly.

"That's quite ironic coming from _you. _You, um, you like being a dad, right?" she asked.

"I do. Actually, those two little maniacs of ours out there remind me every day of my life how much I love you. Wait, is this where you ask me to go get fixed?" he asked uncomfortably. In his mind, their life was perfect, but if she was done having children and wanted him to get a vasectomy, he wasn't sure how he'd react.

Bella laughed. "It's a little too late for that, Cowboy. I'm pregnant again," she whispered as she kissed his temple waiting for him to react. She hoped and prayed he'd be happy about it.

"Um, come again," he asked nervously as he dipped his head so that his ear was lined up with her mouth. He knew they hadn't been as diligent with birth control as they had in the past, but he was actually surprised.

He wasn't unhappy about it at all, but he was worried that it was too much on her. He still remembered when Lizzy was born, and he was always worried about it, but he loved her so much, and he was happy at the prospect of adding to their brood.

"I said, I'm pregnant," she whispered to him as she kissed his neck behind his ear, feeling him shudder as he always did.

"How far along?" he whispered back to her trying not to alert anyone at the table. Everyone was chatting calmly, and he was about to jump up and hoot and holler that they were adding to their family. It was the best news he'd received in a while.

"About eight weeks as best I can figure out. You're not mad, are you?" she asked nervously as her left hand continued to play with the hair at the base of his neck. He knew it was her favorite spot, and he loved the feel of it.

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? Mad? Bella, I love you, and I'm so much more than happy about this. I'm just a little surprised. God, another little baby. I think that's just about perfect," he told her as his hand ghosted over her lower abdomen and he squeezed a little. He remembered her round with their first two children, and he loved seeing her that way. In his mind, they could have ten kids, though he was pretty certain she wouldn't go for _that_.

"I'm so relieved. I thought you'd be mad. I love you so much," she whispered to him. She wanted to take him upstairs to their room at the ranch, but they needed to put their kids to bed first, so all she could do was kiss him chastely so as not to draw attention to them. She couldn't help herself. His reaction to the fact that they were going to have another baby made her want him so much that she couldn't hold back.

"What time is it," Bella called as she rose from Edward's lap without thinking. She'd felt him hard under her, and the sooner their kids were in bed, the sooner they could excuse themselves to go to bed.

"It's just after eight," Jasper called as he opened another beer for himself and Alice as she laid Jeremy in his bouncy seat. Bella clapped her hands and called for her kids. "Baths and bed."

What she didn't expect was for all three of them to come at her. She laughed as Lizzy took Masen and Justin by the hands and walked inside ahead of them. "Okay, boys in one tub, Lizzy in another. I'll turn on the water and everybody get their pj's. Liz, get Masen's will you? I'll get Justin's," she asked as she stopped in the kitchen to get a bottle of water for herself.

"Don't turn on the water. I'll get it," she heard Edward call behind her. She was surprised, but she was happy. At the ranch, they always split bath time, and she was happy that he was helping.

"The sooner we get them to bed, the sooner _we_ can get to bed. Why is it that when you tell me we're gonna have another baby I get hornier?" he teased as he grabbed a beer and followed her up the stairs to the bathrooms.

"Maybe because you know that we can fuck as much as we want without birth control?" she asked as he followed behind her, his hand on her ass the whole way. It always made her laugh because he had a fascination with her ass that she'd never understand.

After baths were taken and pajamas were on, stories were read to the three. They were sharing a bedroom at the house because they wanted to, not because they had to. Esme and Carlisle had bought bunk beds with safety rails which the boys loved, and there was a twin bed across the room that Lizzy loved. They read the stories and tucked in the three and then went to their room without going back outside.

Edward turned on the water in the big bathtub in their room and locked the bedroom door. In his mind, he and Bella had put the kids to bed, and Alice and Jasper could deal with them if anyone woke during the night. He was going to spend time with his wife without interruption, and he didn't care what anyone thought of it.

"Baby, come on," he told her as he saw her worrying with her BlackBerry. He took it from her hands and turned it off, placing it on the nightstand. He led her into the bathroom and undressed her first, and then himself. As they settled into the warm water of the tub, he couldn't help but kiss her and pull her onto his lap, her back against his chest.

His hand settled on her lower stomach where he knew that their new baby was growing. He couldn't lie and say he was sad about it. He was going to be cocky about it because his wife was a beautiful woman, and the fact that they were having another baby was a clear sign to everyone around that the couple enjoyed a very healthy sex life.

"I don't know why ya were worried about tellin' me about the baby. You know how much I love our life, and we've never settled on exactly how many we wanted to have. I know at one time we talked about two, but if it's three or even four, I'd be really happy. I think Momma and Daddy would have had more if it wasn't for Daddy's job. I help out, don't I?" he asked as he gently brushed across her skin with a bath sponge.

"Yes, you do. I just worried about it because we actually didn't really talk about it beforehand. I suppose this is just one of life's little surprises. Speaking of which, Emily's pregnant, too," Bella announced as she rubbed lazy circles on his thighs between which she rested. She loved soaking in a tub with him. It was so relaxing and sexy, and she hoped they'd do it for the rest of their lives.

"So, you really went to the hospital and threatened Tyler Crowley that you'd kill him if he showed up in Dallas? Do you know how he ended up in the hospital here in the first place?" Bella asked looking over her shoulder to see the sexy smirk that first won her heart.

"Um, I don't know anything concrete, but I think maybe he just pissed off the wrong guy. Bein' pistol whipped must be really painful," Edward remarked without giving anything away. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't buying into the idea that he knew nothing about it.

"I'll bet. Please tell me you weren't holding the pistol," she asked, watching his reaction carefully.

"Nope, though I wish I was. It was unsolicited by me, but I won't lie and say I didn't have a hand in it. Someone I know who likes you very much took care of somethin' that I asked about a long time ago. Now, let's wash up and get out because I wanna make love to my wife," he answered. In his mind, the conversation was closed. They quickly finished the bath and fell into bed together.

Bella's tongue swirling around his erection certainly took his mind off of his hospital visit that afternoon. He pulled her up his body because the only way he wanted to finish the encounter was inside her tight center with his name falling from her lips in ecstasy. It was his favorite way to spend an evening, and after it happened that night, the pair settled into sleep with satisfied smiles on their faces.

##

"Momma?" Bella heard outside the locked bedroom door. She looked at the time and saw it was after 8:00 AM, and it was Lizzy calling for her. She then heard footsteps and hushed whispers. She looked to her right and saw Edward was still asleep, so she scrambled out of bed and pulled on her robe before Lizzy woke him.

As she pulled the door open, she saw Jasper with a sleepy Masen and Justin in his arms with Lizzy hugging his leg as he was leading her toward the kitchen. "Jasper, I'll take care of her. Lizzy, honey, go get dressed," Bella told her.

"Nonsense. You guys got Justin to bed last night, so I'm returning the favor. Esme's already making breakfast, so you guys come down when you want. By the way, is Kim still your agent? I got a call from Josh this morning, and he loves the ending of '_The Farmer's Daughter_'. We're going forward with it, but your old contract expired, and we need to negotiate a new one," Jasper told her as he put a squirming Masen and Justin down. Lizzy took their hands and led them downstairs without looking back.

"I'll talk to her when I get back to Tyler, but I just want the same deal I got with the last one. I loved these characters very much, but I can't go on a tour for this one," Bella responded unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

Jasper laughed. "I _see_. Well, I won't say anything. Maybe just some remote interviews from the ranch then? Would you consider that?" he asked.

"I'll talk to my husband and see what he thinks. It's his support that allowed me to even finish it, so I'll talk to him and Kim, and I'll get in touch with your guys. Now, business is done for the weekend. We'll be down in a few minutes," Bella told him with a wink. She heard Jasper laugh as he headed toward the stairs and thought she heard him say "Not likely," before he disappeared from eyesight.

She closed and locked the door and turned to the bed to see Edward sitting up with the sheet lazily resting on his hips just at the top of where his erection was making itself known. The smirk on his face let her know that they'd be making their own breakfast much later that morning.

##

"Justin, I swear, you're nearly as big as me," Bella heard Alice call as she walked into the kitchen after she and Edward finally got out of bed at 9:30 AM. Edward was in the shower upstairs having urged her to go first because he swore he couldn't move.

"How you tiny women can have such big babies is beyond me," Esme called as she flipped French toast on the griddle at the stove. Even though Justin wasn't Alice and Jasper's, Esme doted over him as much as she did her other three grandchildren. Janice had the weekend off, and the Cullen women were cooking. Esme loved having family around, and she didn't mind cooking for the group at all.

"Well, it's not easy," Bella responded as she walked into the kitchen seeing Alice cleaning up Masen and Justin in the high chairs at the end of the kitchen table with Jeremy in the pak-and-play near the counter.

"No sh…kidding. So, you and Tex didn't come back downstairs last night. Thank you for putting Justin to bed for us. I don't know what you did, but he didn't wake up the whole night. I truly appreciate it," Alice told her as she set free first one rambunctious boy then the other. The pair wasted no time running out of the kitchen into the living room where cartoons were blaring from the large television.

"Well, we had a little bit of celebratin' to do," Edward called as he entered the kitchen, kissing his mother on the cheek and grabbing the coffee she offered him.

Alice walked over to where Jeremy was sleeping and covered him with the blanket. She'd never imagined that they'd have two children so quickly, but she was as attached to Justin as she was to Jeremy. If Jasper's sister ever tried to take him back, the woman would have a hell of a fight on her hands. "I know that Jasper's excited about Bella's book being finished," she announced.

Esme quickly walked over and hugged her daughter-in-law and congratulated her for the accomplishment. Just then, Carlisle and Jasper came back into the house from the barn.

"That's not exactly what we were celebratin', but I'm very proud of her for that, too," Edward responded. He didn't skip a beat, though, with the news that his wife had shared with him the night before. "We're havin' another baby. That's what we were celebratin'," he announced.

The house erupted much as he expected. His mother cried just like she did with the news of each new baby that came along, and his father and brother-in-law clapped him on the back.

It was great to have family around who supported him through every good time and bad. It was something for which Edward would always be thankful. He saw his wife being enveloped in hugs by his mother and sister, and he promised himself it was a memory he'd never forget.

The good times in his life far outshined the bad, and the announcement of their third child was definitely a good time. He thought back over his life and never imagined himself at the point where he was as he stood in his parents' kitchen that morning taking it all in. It was one he would hold in his memory for all of the days that God allowed him on the earth.

##

"Momma, Masen peed in the floor," Lizzy called as she ran down the steps of the ranch house. They were potty training, and it wasn't going so well. Bella was just beginning to show, and they were having a pool party at the house with all of the family over.

Bella sighed as she grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess. She couldn't really blame Masen because he was trying to be like his dad, but he was just a hair too short to actually reach the commode. It was a hazard of having men in the house who refused to sit down, but Bella only laughed about it.

As she was cleaning the floor of the bathroom, she felt the two familiar strong arms around her picking her up. "What are ya doin? I'll clean this up. It's likely my fault anyway," Edward told her as he took the towel from her and dried the floor.

She thrust the Lysol wipes at him, and he laughed, using them to clean the floor. He just couldn't teach his only son to sit on the toilet to pee. He was a Cullen, and Cullen men stood to pee, regardless of their height.

Once the bathroom was cleaned up, he washed his hands and went back downstairs to where he saw Bella and Maria cooking. Maria was getting ready to leave them, and Edward wasn't happy about it, but she and Drew had their own life with the store in town, and he understood it. He'd miss her because she'd been with him for nearly ten years, but time marched on, and even Edward Cullen couldn't stop it.

Bella was at the sink draining potatoes that had been boiled for potato salad, and he couldn't stop himself from snaking his arms around her and resting his hands on her small belly. They were quite happy about the impending new arrival, and they'd just found out it was another girl. Everything was better than either had ever imagined.

As Bella carried the steaks, burgers and hotdogs outside to where Edward was supposed to be manning the grill, she looked around the yard and the pool. She saw Lilly trying to play with the little kids, and she watched Rosalie looking at the scene with a mother's love in her eyes.

It wasn't anything anyone ever expected, but it was there, and Bella was glad to have the McCarty family in their life.

She saw Emily and Sam playing with Jeremy as Alice and Jasper tossed a beach ball in the pool with Lizzy while Masen and Justin chased after Jack and Jill in the yard because they'd grabbed the whiffle ball with which the boys had been playing.

She saw Evan and Anna doing cannonballs off the side of the pool with Charlie and Sue looking on, and she was very happy. Leah wasn't there, but Seth was there with a new girlfriend, and everyone on the Swan side of the family was happy.

Then, she saw her husband standing at the back fence looking over the property. She walked out to the outside kitchen they'd put in and handed the plate of meat to Emmett, who appeared to be antsy to man the grill. "Do you mind starting this?"

"Not at all, Boss Lady. Glad that someone recognizes my extraordinary grilling skills," she heard Emmett joke as he took the plate from her.

She walked over to where Edward stood in his t-shirt, Wranglers and one boot-covered foot resting on the wooden fence that separated the yard from the pasture. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed between his shoulders.

He turned his head to the left and moved her in front of him snaking his arms around her and resting them on the little girl that would bless them at Christmas. "Penny for your thoughts, Cowboy," Bella told him.

"Ya know it's pretty damn funny. I remember when I bought this place. I thought I'd have it for a couple of years, and then I'd likely sell it and move to another place. I loved it, but I didn't really see a long-term plan here. Not to bring up bad memories, but I knew Heidi and I'd never make a go of it because we wanted different things, but then one day, out of the clear blue, my little sister called me and demanded that I meet her for coffee.

"I didn't know she was gonna try to kick my ass about becomin' a hermit, but that was her intention. So, when she finished her tongue lashin', I got up to leave and I fell over a black bag that a pretty little brunette had left carelessly on the floor. I was too busy tryin' to look down her top to notice it, so it was my own damn fault. When I got up from the floor and looked into her eyes, I didn't realize that I was lookin' into my future, but I'll be damned if I wasn't.

"I love ya, and I wouldn't change a thing. I'm lookin' forward to whatever else comes our way because I've got the best partner in the world, and I never imagined life could be so damn good. Thank ya for lovin' me. Thank ya for givin' me two beautiful kids and another one on the way, and thank ya for givin' me a shot. I know I can be a handful, but ya always take it in stride. I'm the luckiest man walkin' the face of God's green earth, and I don't take that shit for granted. I love ya, darlin'," he told her with a kiss to the top of her head.

All Bella could do was let the tears of happiness trail down her face as they stood at the fence watching the cattle and horses graze that lazy summer afternoon. It was more than she ever imagined her life to be, and she'd never trade a minute of it.

As she'd written in "_The Farmer's Daughter_," it was a hell of a ride, and it wasn't done yet. She looked forward to every fork and curve in the road as long as Edward was at her side. She'd truly found the love of a lifetime.

\\\

_**E/N: And, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you feel I did it justice. I also hope to hear from you about it. Epi will post tomorrow night.**_

_**Thanks again to all of you for your support and enthusiasm over my stories. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Till tomorrow…xoxo**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: Thank you so very much for your reviews. We're on the cusp of 400, so I hope I get at least one : ) I've truly enjoyed the "trip" with you, and I hope you don't look at the time as wasted. I certainly won't.**_

_**SMeyer owns all Twilight characters. I didn't infringe, but I do own the idea of this story.**_

_**\\\**_

56. Epilogue: Deep in the Heart of Texas

_Fifteen years later_

"Mase, you just gotta concentrate. Izzy's a good ropin' horse, and you know what you're doin', so just go do the job. Your daddy told me the same thing years ago. It's just like workin' at the ranch," Seth told his nephew. They were back at the Junior Finals…the difference being that Masen Cullen was riding instead of Seth.

Seth had done his time on the rodeo circuit, and he'd settled down and married a nice young woman named Caroline. They had a baby on the way, and they were back in Houston to support Masen and Mary Rose, Edward and Bella's youngest daughter who was a barrel racer of her own right. The Cullen name was well known in rodeo circles, and the entire family was there in support.

When the Smith sisters passed away, they left the rescue farm to Charlie Swan. He and Edward decided to partner up and build a first rate facility in the sisters' honor. Seth and his wife lived on the farm and took care of the rescued animals, and Jack and Jill had retired there.

Seth saw his sister, Bella, his brother-in-law, Edward, and the rest of the family in the stands eagerly waiting for Masen's ride.

Life had been good to the family, but something was going on with Seth's niece, Lizzy, and he wasn't sure what it was. She was at the rodeo, but she was sitting next to her granddad Carlisle, and she wasn't talking to her parents.

He'd heard from his wife that Lizzy had a boyfriend of which her parents didn't approve, and he'd decided that after Masen's ride, he'd quiz his sister about it.

"The cowboy's in the box," the announcer called as Seth made his way over to the bleachers where the family was waiting.

"He's ready, ain't he?" Edward asked nervously. He'd worked with Masen, but Seth was younger and able to give him pointers that Edward hadn't thought about in years, so he deferred to Seth's mentoring of his son.

"He's more than ready. Izzy's a good horse even with years on her, and they work well together. He's got this unless the calf just stops dead in the center," Seth answered as he pulled his hat off and sat down, waiting anxiously.

They all watched as Masen gave the nod and the calf broke the barrier. Izzy shot out of the box like a horse ten years younger and caught up quickly. It only took Masen two spins of the rope over his head to loop it around the calf's neck. He was off Izzy in a second and down the line like a shot. After he tossed the calf on its side, he did the double loop and hooey, and threw his hands in the air as he'd done every time he'd competed.

He climbed back on Izzy and waited for the six seconds to tick off, and when the horn sounded he looked at the clock and saw that he'd roped and tied the calf in six seconds flat. That put him in the lead, and he couldn't help but toss his hat in the air.

He heard his family in the stands, and he turned around to see his mother and father hugging each other and cheering for him.

His older sister, Lizzy, who was in college had come to Houston for the event, and his younger sister, Mary Rose, was waiting at the gate because she still considered Izzy hers.

Their mother laughed about it because when their parents snuck off for a ride in the summer evenings to a spot that they wouldn't share with anyone, their mom rode Izzy, and their dad rode a gelding out of a stud he used to own.

His parents never talked about it much, but Masen could see the look in their eyes when they'd come back from their evening rides, and it was one that he hoped to find with a young woman someday. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see that Edward and Bella Cullen were in love. They showed it to everyone who ever met them, and their children knew it every day of their lives.

Masen rode back to the pen outside of the arena and climbed off the back of the horse giving her a good slap and a "good girl," as he took the bridle off of her and replaced it with a halter to lead her to the stall in the arena that was hers. He fed her grain and made sure the water tank was full before he walked out.

His family engulfed him in hugs and kisses as they waited for the last two riders to compete. In Masen's mind, he'd already won. He had a large loving family, and whether or not he won the trophy, it didn't matter, he won the jackpot with his family, and it was more important than any trophy could ever convey.

##

"Thank y'all for comin' out today. Bella and I are happy to welcome Trent into our family, and we're happy to say that the newlyweds will be takin' over Doc Swan's practice when they get back from their honeymoon.

"I remember when she brought him home that first time to meet us right before Mase won the Junior Finals, and she was pissed at us because we didn't think the boy would amount to a hill of beans. Sorry, son, but that was the impression you gave us. Anyway, we all know how it turned out, so let's raise a glass to my daughter and her new husband. May the road rise up to meet ya," Edward toasted as his emotions overtook him such that he couldn't finish. Everyone understood it, and no one gave it a single thought.

All of the friends and family were present at the Ramsey-Grainger Mansion where Edward and Bella had married years before, and the family was celebrating.

Trent was a welcome addition to their family, and Bella had already told them that they didn't need to wait years to have children. She was as anxious for grandchildren as Esme had been all those years ago.

"Darlin', can I steal ya away for a dance?" Edward asked as he pulled her from talking to Alice and Rosalie.

As the two made their way to the dance floor, Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and captured her right hand in his placing over his heart as he'd always done when they danced. "Well, our first is married. Did ya ever imagine our life would be this way?" he whispered to her. Feeling her body in his arms still thrilled him, and he hoped that she felt it as well. With an empty house, he hoped they could reconnect as they always had in the past.

"Not exactly like this, but even I couldn't write it this way. I love you so much, Cowboy. You're my everything, do you know that?" she asked as he kissed her neck.

"And, you're mine. I'm so damn glad to have this time with ya. I have a surprise. We're going back to Italy. I rented the same little farm house, and we're gonna have our own honeymoon again. Em and Rose are gonna watch out for the Mase, and Mary Rose is goin' to Houston to stay with Momma and Daddy. I want my wife alone just like we were all those years ago. You game?" he whispered to her as they danced.

"Cowboy, I'm game for anything your dirty little mind can come up with. I love you more than I can tell you, and I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. Thank you for making our life so wonderful. I'm blessed," she responded as she placed her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him deeply.

There was nothing more to be said. They'd made a life and they had a love of a lifetime. They hoped everyone could find it, but they were happy they had. It was their happily ever after, and it was better than any paperback novel anyone ever wrote.

THE END

\\\

_**E/N: *sniff* Well, that's it. I truly hope you liked it. I'd love to hear from you one last time for this story.**_

_**In light of the drama that's ripped through the fandom, I know a lot of people are so upset that they're not reading Twilight stories, or so I've read. I truly hope that's not the case because I've got a great story I'd like to post, but in light of the fact that I don't get that many reviews anyway, if people are boycotting or giving up or whatever, I might stop posting and just finish up "Bandits." Thoughts?**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**For the last time…xoxo**_


End file.
